Harry Potter i metody racjonalności
by Kadlubowska
Summary: Tłumaczenie popularnego fanfika "Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality"
1. Dzień Bardzo Niskiego Prawdopodobieństwa

Uwaga: Harry Potter należy do J.K. Rowling, ale nikt nie posiada metod racjonalności

Rozdział 1

Dzień Bardzo Niskiego Prawdopodobieństwa

* * *

><p>W świetle księżyca lśni coś srebrnego, kawałek linii…<p>

(czarne szaty, opadają)

…krew rozpryskuje się, całe litry krwi. Ktoś krzyczy jedno słowo.

* * *

><p>Każdy centymetr ścian jest pokryty regałami. Każdy regał ma sześć półek i sięga niemalże sufitu. Niektóre regały są wypełnione podręcznikami fizyki, matematyki, historii i wszystkiego innego. Na innych stoją dwa rzędy fantastyki, ten drugi stoi na kartonikach po chusteczkach albo drewnianych podstawkach, żeby było go widać zza pierwszego. To i tak za mało. Książki wylewają się na stoły, kanapy i gromadzą w niewielkich stosach pod oknami.<p>

Jest to salon w domu znanego profesora Michaela Verres-Evansa, jego żony, Petunii Evans-Verres i ich adoptowanego syna, Harry'ego Jamesa Potter-Evans-Verresa.

Na stole leży list i żółtawa koperta bez znaczków, zaadresowana na zielono do Pana H. Pottera.

Profesor i jego żona rozmawiają ostrym tonem, ale nie krzyczą na siebie. Profesor uważa, że krzyczenie to zachowanie barbarzyńskie.

– Żartujesz – mówi do Petunii. Ton jego głosu wskazuje, że naprawdę obawia się, że ona mówi na poważnie.

— Moja siostra była czarownicą – powtarza Petunia. Wygląda na przestraszoną, ale obstaje przy swoim. - Jej mąż był czarodziejem.

— Ależ to absurd! — ucina Michael. — Byli na naszym weselu, przyjechali na Święta…

— Powiedziałam im, że nie powinieneś wiedzieć – szepce Petunia – ale to prawda. Widziałam rzeczy…

Profesor przewrócił oczami.

— Moja droga, rozumiem, że nie znasz się na sceptycyzmie. Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak łatwo dobrze wyszkolony magik może upozorować coś niemożliwego. Pamiętasz, jak uczyłem Harry'ego zaginać łyżki? A taka sztuczka, jakby potrafili czytać ci w myślach, to jest zimny odczyt…

— To nie było zaginanie łyżek.

— Co zatem?

Petunia zagryzła wargi.

— Nie mogę ci tak po prostu powiedzieć. Pomyślisz, że jestem… — przełknęła ślinę – słuchaj, Michael, nie zawsze byłam taka – wskazała na siebie, jakby podkreślając gibką figurę. — To Lily to zrobiła. Bo ja… bo ja ją _błagałam_. Całe lata ją błagałam. Ona _zawsze _była tą ładniejszą a ja… tylko za to byłam paskudna dla niej, a potem ona dostała _magię_, wyobrażasz sobie jak ja się poczułam? Więc błagałam ją, żeby użyła na mnie tej magii, żebym ja też mogła być ładna, żebym przynajmniej była ładna, skoro nie mogłam mieć magii.

W oczach Petunii pojawiły się łzy.

— Lily zawsze mi odmawiała i wymyślała najgłupsze wymówki, że to byłby koniec świata, gdyby była miła dla swojej siostry, albo że centaur jej zabronił: same bzdury. Nienawidziłam jej za to. A potem, zaraz po licencjacie, chodziłam z jednym takim, Vernonem Dursley'em. Był gruby, ale był jedynym chłopakiem, który by się do mnie odezwał. I on mówił, że chce dzieci i że jego pierwszy syn nazwałby się Dudley. I wtedy pomyślałam sobie: _jaki człowiek nazwałby swoje dziecko Dudley Dursley?_Jakbym zobaczyła przed sobą całą swoją przyszłość i nie mogłam jej znieść. I wtedy napisałam do Lily, że jeśli mi nie pomoże, to ja…

Petunia zamilkła

— W każdym razie – zaczęła na nowo, po cichu – poddała się. Powiedziała mi, że to niebezpieczne, a ja, że już o to nie dbam i wypiłam ten napój, chorowałam tygodniami, ale jak wyzdrowiałam to moja skóra była gładka i jędrna i… byłam piękna, a ludzie byli dla mnie mili – głos jej się załamał – a potem nie mogłam jej już nienawidzić, zwłaszcza jak się dowiedziałam, do czego ją magia doprowadziła…

— Kochanie – odparł Michael łagodnie – byłaś chora i przybrałaś na wadze leżąc w łóżku, a skóra oczyściła ci się sama. Albo w tym czasie zmieniłaś dietę…

— Ona była czarownicą – powtórzyła Petunia. — Widziałam to.

— Petunio – zaczął Michael a do jego głosu zakradło się zniecierpliwienie. — _Wiesz_, że to nie może być prawda. Czy naprawdę muszę tłumaczyć dlaczego?

Petunia zaczęła wykręcać dłonie. Wyglądało na to, że zaraz się rozpłacze.

— Kochany, wiem, że nie wygram z tobą na argumenty, ale proszę, musisz mi zaufać…

— Tato! Mamo!

Dorośli zamilkli i spojrzeli na Harry'ego jakby zapomnieli, że nie są sami w pokoju. Harry nabrał powietrza.

— Mamo, _twoi _rodzice nie mieli magii, prawda?

— Nie – odparła Petunia, zaskoczona.

— Więc nikt w twojej rodzinie nie wiedział nic o magii, kiedy Lily dostała swój list. Co _ich _przekonało?

— Hm… - Petunia się zamyśliła. — Nie przysłali tylko listu. Przysłali też profesora z Hogwartu. On… — Petunia zerknęła na Michaela. — On pokazał nam trochę magii.

— Więc nie musimy się o to kłócić – oznajmił Harry, wierząc wbrew doświadczeniu, że ten jeden, jedyny raz go posłuchają. — Jeśli to prawda, możemy zaprosić tutaj profesora z Hogwartu i zobaczyć magię na własne oczy, a tata przyzna, że to prawda. A jeśli nie, to mama przyzna, że to nieprawda. Od tego mamy metodę eksperymentalną żeby nie musieć rozstrzygać spraw przez kłótnie.

Profesor obrócił się i spojrzał na niego, jak zwykle lekceważąco.

— Daj spokój Harry. Naprawdę, _magia_? Myślałem że akurat _ty _masz więcej rozumu, mimo zaledwie dziesięciu lat. Magia to coś tak nienaukowego, jak tylko da się wyobrazić!

Harry wykrzywił usta. Dobrze go traktowali, prawdopodobnie lepiej niż większość biologicznych rodziców traktuje swoje dzieci. Chodził do najlepszych szkół podstawowych, a kiedy to się nie sprawdziło, dostał prywatnych nauczycieli spośród niezliczonej liczby przymierających głodem studentów. Zawsze był zachęcany do uczenia się wszystkiego, co go zainteresowało. Brał udział w każdym matematycznym czy naukowym konkursie, w którym chciał. Dostawał każdą rozsądną rzecz, której sobie zażyczył — może poza najmniejszą odrobiną szacunku. Nikt nie oczekiwałby, że oksfordzki profesor biochemii posłucha rady małego chłopca. Profesor może Wysłuchać, żeby Pokazać Zainteresowanie, rzecz jasna, w końcu to zrobiłby każdy Dobry Rodzic, więc jeśli uważasz się za Dobrego Rodzica to tak właśnie postępujesz. Ale brać dziesięciolatka _na poważnie_? Bez szans.

Czasami Harry chciał wrzeszczeć na ojca.

— Mamo — powiedział — jeśli chcesz wygrać teraz z tatą, zajrzyj do drugiego rozdziału pierwszego tomu „Feynmana wykładów z fizyki". Piszą tam, że filozofowie uważają, że nauka potrzebuje mnóstwa rzeczy, ale to głupota, bo jedyną regułą w nauce jest to, że ostatecznym sędzią jest obserwacja. Wystarczy patrzeć na świat i opisywać to, co się widzi. Yyy… Nie mogę sobie teraz przypomnieć, gdzie można znaleźć coś o tym, że w nauce trzeba rozstrzygać spory przez eksperymenty, a nie przez kłótnie…

Mama popatrzyła na niego i uśmiechnęła się.

— Dziękuję, Harry, ale… — podniosła głowę, żeby wbić wzrok w męża – nie chcę wygrać sporu z twoim ojcem. Chcę, żeby mój mąż, żeby posłuchał swojej żony, która go kocha i żeby zaufał jej ten jeden raz…

Harry przymknął oczy. _Beznadziejni. _Jego rodzice byli oboje beznadziejni.

Zmierzali prosto w stronę takiej kłótni, w której matka próbowała wzbudzić w ojcu poczucie winy, a ojciec próbował pokazać matce, że jest głupia.

— Wracam do swojego pokoju – oznajmił lekko trzęsącym się głosem. — Proszę, spróbujcie się już o to nie kłócić. Wkrótce się dowiemy jak to jest, prawda?

— Oczywiście, Harry – odparł ojciec a matka dała mu uspokajającego buziaka, po czym wrócili do kłótni, a Harry wszedł po schodach do swojego pokoju.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i spróbował pomyśleć.

Tak w sumie, to powinien był zgodzić się z tatą. Nikt nigdy nie widział żadnego dowodu na istnienie magii, a mama mówiła, że obok nich istnieje cały magiczny świat. Jak można trzymać coś takiego w ukryciu? Za pomocą magii? Dosyć podejrzane wytłumaczenie.

To powinna być prosta sprawa, w której mama żartuje, kłamie albo zwariowała, przy czym każda kolejna możliwość jest bardziej paskudna. Można by wytłumaczyć brak znaczka tym, że mama sama wysłała list. Odrobina szaleństwa jest mniej nieprawdopodobna, niż świat, w którym działa magia.

Jednak jakaś część Harry'ego była dziwnie przekonana, że magia jest prawdziwa i to od momentu, kiedy zobaczył domniemany list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie.

Harry podrapał się po czole i zmarszczył. _Nie wierz we wszystko, co pomyślisz_, nakazywała jedna z jego książek.

Ale ta dziwna pewność… Harry zauważył, że oczekuje, że istotnie pojawi się profesor z Hogwartu, pomacha różdżką i pokaże magię. Ta dziwna pewność nawet nie próbowała się bronić przed zdemaskowaniem: nie podsuwała wyjaśnień na wypadek, gdyby profesor się nie pojawił, albo potrafił tylko wyginać łyżki.

„Skąd się bierzesz, dziwaczne przeświadczenie?" Pomyślał Harry do swojego mózgu. „Czemu wierzę w to, w co wierzę?"

Zazwyczaj dobrze wychodziło mu odpowiadanie na to pytanie, ale tym razem nie miał najmniejszego _pojęcia_, co jego mózg myślał na ten temat.

Harry mentalnie wziął się w garść. Płaski kawałek metalu na drzwiach pozwala na pchanie, klamka na ciągnięcie, a jeśli mamy sprawdzalną hipotezę to należy ją sprawdzić.

Wziął z biurka kartkę papieru w linie i zaczął pisać.

_Szanowna Pani Wicedyrektor_

Harry zatrzymał się i zastanowił, po czym wziął nową kartkę i wysunął kolejny milimetr grafitu z mechanicznego ołówka. To wymagało kaligrafii.

_Szanowna Pani Wicedyrektor Minerwo McGonagall!_

_Lub do kogokolwiek, kto odczyta ten list._

_Otrzymałem właśnie Pani list dotyczący przyjęcia do Hogwartu, adresowany do Pana H. Pottera. Być może nie jest Pani wiadome, że moi biologiczni rodzice, James i Lily Potter (z domu Evans), nie żyją. Zostałem adoptowany przez siostrę Lily, Petunię Evans-Verres i jej męża Michaela Verres-Evansa._

_Jestem nadzwyczaj zainteresowany uczęszczaniem do Hogwartu, zakładając, że takie miejsce rzeczywiście istnieje. Jedynie moja matka twierdzi, że wie o istnieniu magii ale nie umie jej używać. Mój ojciec podchodzi do tego sceptycznie. Ja sam nie jestem pewien. Co więcej, nie wiem gdzie mógłbym znaleźć jakiekolwiek książki czy materiały wymienione w Pani liście._

_Moja matka wspomniała, że wysłano przedstawiciela Hogwartu do Lily Potter (wówczas Lily Evans), aby przekonać jej rodzinę, że magia istnieje i, jak mniemam, pomóc Lily pozyskać materiały szkolne. Byłbym bardzo zobowiązany, gdyby mogła Pani zorganizować to samo dla mojej rodziny._

_Z wyrazami szacunku,_

_Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres._

Harry dopisał swój aktualny adres, złożył list i włożył do koperty, którą zaadresował do Hogwartu. Po pewnym namyśle odszukał świeczkę i nakapał woskiem na zamknięcie koperty. Scyzorykiem wydłubał w wosku inicjały H.J.P.E.V. Skoro już szaleć, to stylowo.

Następnie otworzył drzwi i zszedł do salonu. Ojciec siedział i czytał trudną książkę o matematyce żeby pokazać, jaki jest mądry; matka była w kuchni i przygotowywała jedno z jego ulubionych dań żeby pokazać, jak go kocha. Wyglądało na to, że się do siebie nie odzywają. O ile kłótnie były straszne, nie-kłócenie się było jednak gorsze.

— Mamo — Harry rzucił w przytłaczającą ciszę — będę testować hipotezę. Jak według ciebie mam wysłać sowę do Hogwartu?

Matka odwróciła się od zlewu i zdziwiona zagapiła na niego.

— N-nie wiem. Chyba trzeba mieć magiczną sowę.

To powinno zabrzmieć bardzo podejrzanie: „Ojej, jednak nie możemy przetestować twojej teorii", jednak ta dziwna pewność nadal dobrze się trzymała w Harrym.

— Cóż, list jakoś tu dotarł – odparł Harry – więc po prostu pomacham nim na dworze, powiem „list do Hogwartu" i zobaczymy czy jakaś sowa go zabierze. Tato, chcesz popatrzeć?

Ojciec lekko potrząsnął głową, nie odrywając się od lektury. „Oczywiście", pomyślał Harry, magia była czymś tak plugawym, że tylko głupi ludzie w nią wierzyli. Gdyby jego ojciec ośmielił się chociaż _sprawdzić _hipotezę albo chociaż _zobaczyć_, jak jest sprawdzana, to by mogło oznaczać, że ją _popiera_…

Dopiero kiedy Harry wyszedł na tylne podwórze, przyszło mu do głowy, że gdyby _naprawdę _sowa zleciała z nieba i zabrała list, miałby spory problem z wytłumaczeniem tego tacie.

„Cóż, to się nie mogło naprawdę wydarzyć, prawda? Nie ważne, w co wierzy mój mózg. Jeśli naprawdę sfrunie sowa i zabierze tę kopertę, będę miał większy problem niż to, co tacie się wydaje."

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i wzniósł kopertę.

Przełknął ślinę.

Trzymanie koperty w górze i krzyczenie „List do Hogwartu!" we własnym ogródku było… po prawdzie całkiem krępujące, jeśli o tym pomyśleć.

„Nie. Jestem lepszy od taty. Będę się trzymał metody naukowej, nawet jeśli miałbym się z tym czuć głupio."

— List… — Harry zaczął, ale zabrzmiało to raczej jakby chrypiał.

Wziął się w garść i wykrzyknął do pustego nieba.

— List do Hogwartu! Czy mogę prosić o sowę?

— Harry? — usłyszał zdezorientowany głos sąsiadki

Harry szybko spuścił rękę i schował kopertę za plecami, jakby zawierała brudne pieniądze. Zarumienił się jak burak.

Nad płotem pojawiła się twarz starszej pani, z siwymi włosami wystającymi spod siateczki. Pani Figg, sporadyczna opiekunka do dzieci.

— Co robisz, Harry?

— Nic – odparł Harry zdławionym głosem. — Tylko testuję jedną głupią teorię…

— Dostałeś już list o przyjęciu do Hogwartu?

Harry'ego zamurowało.

— Tak – same usta Harry'ego odpowiedziały po chwili. — Dostałem list z Hogwartu. Chcą ode mnie sowy najpóźniej do 31 lipca, ale…

— Ale ty _nie masz _sowy. Biedactwo! Nie wyobrażam sobie, co oni tam mają za _bałagan_, że wysłali ci zwykły list.

Pomarszczone ramię wyciągnęło się nad płotem i otworzyło zachęcająco dłoń. W zasadzie nie myśląc, Harry oddał swoją kopertę.

— Zostaw to mnie, mój drogi – powiedziała pani Figg. — Ściągnę tu kogoś za momencik.

I jej twarz schowała się za płotem.

W ogródku zapanowała cisza.

A potem chłopięcy głos powiedział, cicho i spokojnie, „że jak?"


	2. Wszystko, w co wierzę, jest fałszem

Rozdział 2

Wszystko, w co wierzę, jest fałszem

* * *

><p>„<em>Oczywiście, że to moja wina. Tu nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby być odpowiedzialny za cokolwiek."<em>

* * *

><p>– Chcę, żeby wszystko było jasne – powiedział Harry. – Jeśli pani profesor cię podniesie, a ty, tato, wiesz, że nie jesteś przypięty żadną linką, to będzie wystarczający dowód. Nie odwrócisz się i nie powiesz, że to tylko sztuczka. To byłoby nie w porządku. Ale jeśli czujesz, że tak właśnie mógłbyś zrobić, powiedz <em>teraz.<em> Wtedy wymyślimy inny eksperyment.

Ojciec Harry'ego, profesor Michael Verres‐Evans przewrócił oczami.

– Tak, Harry.

– A ty, mamo; twoja teoria mówi, że pani profesor powinna być w stanie to zrobić.Jeśli jej się nie uda, to przyznasz, że się myliłaś. Nie będziesz marudzić, że magia nie działa w obecności sceptyków, ani nic podobnego.

Wicedyrektor Minerwa McGonagall obserwowała Harry'ego z zakłopotaniem. Wyglądała dosyć wiedźmowato w czarnych szatach i ze spiczastym kapeluszem, ale kiedy się odzywała, mówiła poważnie i ze szkockim akcentem, co zupełnie nie pasowało do wyglądu. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała jak ktoś, kto powinien rechotać i wsadzać dzieci do kotłów, ale pierwszym słowem zepsuła cały efekt.

– Czy to wystarczy, panie Potter? – zapytała. – Czy mogę już zademonstrować?

– _Wystarczy_? Prawdopodobnie nie – odparł Harry – ale na pewno _pomoże_. Proszę zaczynać, pani wicedyrektor.

– Wystarczy „pani profesor" – rzuciła i dodała. – _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Harry popatrzył na ojca.

– Uhm – mruknął.

– Uhm – powtórzył ojciec, odwzajemniając spojrzenie.

Następnie profesor Verres‐Evans popatrzył na profesor McGonagall i powiedział:

– Dziękuję, może mnie pani już opuścić.

Profesor delikatnie opadł na ziemię.

Harry przeczesał włosy palcami. Może ta dziwna część niego była już przekonana, ale…

– To trochę rozczarowujące – powiedział. – Można by mniemać, że przewartościowaniu światopoglądu pod wpływem obserwacji zdarzenia o nieskończenie małym prawdopodobieństwie powinny towarzyszyć dramatyczne zmiany myślowe… – Harry zatrzymał się. Mama, pani profesor, a nawet tata znowu patrzyli na niego w ten sposób. – To znaczy, kiedy okazuje się, że wszystko w co wierzyłem, było fałszem.

To naprawdę powinno być bardziej spektakularne. Jego mózg powinien wyrzucać cały obecny zapas hipotez dotyczących wszechświata, z których żadna nie dopuszczała takiego wydarzenia. Zamiast tego jego mózg oznajmiał „No dobra. Zobaczyłem, jak pani profesor z Hogwartu macha różdżką i podnosi ojca. Co teraz?"

Czarownica uśmiechała się do nich, wyglądając na rozbawioną.

– Czy życzy pan sobie dalsze demonstracje, panie Potter?

– Dziękuję, nie trzeba – odparł Harry. – Przeprowadziliśmy ostateczny eksperyment. Ale… – zawahał się. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. W zasadzie w takiej sytuacji nie powinien się powstrzymywać. Bycie ciekawskim było w tym momencie właściwe. – Co jeszcze może pani zrobić?

Profesor McGonagall zmieniła się w kota.

Harry wyrwał się odruchowo do tyłu, przebierając nogami tak szybko, że potknął się o zapomniany stos książek i wylądował na pupie. Jego ręce same się wyciągnęły, żeby zamortyzować upadek, ale nie trafiły prawidłowo i Harry poczuł ostrzegawcze ukłucie w ramieniu.

Niewielki, pręgowany kot zmienił się natychmiast w kobietę w czarnych szatach.

– Przepraszam, panie Potter – szczerze przeprosiła profesor McGonagall, ale z sugestią uśmiechu w kącikach ust. – Powinnam była ostrzec.

Harry oddychał szybko.

– Ale tak nie można! – wykrztusił.

– To tylko transmutacja – odparła McGonagall. – Dokładniej transformacja animaga.

– Pani się zmieniła w kota! W MAŁEGO kota! Pani złamała zasadę zachowania energii! To nie jest jakaś wymyślona reguła. Wynika z postaci kwantowego hamiltonianu! Bez niej operator nie byłby unitarny, co dopuszczałoby przesyłanie sygnałów z prędkością większą od prędkości światła! Poza tym, koty są _SKOMPLIKOWANE_! Człowiek nie umie sobie wyobrazić całej kociej anatomii i… i kociej biochemii, a co dopiero _neurologii_? Jak w ogóle może pani _myśleć_ za pomocą mózgu wielkości kociego?

– Magia – odparła McGonagall, a kąciki ust drżały jej coraz wyraźniej.

– Ale magia _nie wystarczy_ do czegoś takiego! Tu trzeba by być bogiem!

McGonagall zamrugała.

– Nigdy mnie _tak_ jeszcze nie nazwano.

Harry'emu zmętniał wzrok, kiedy jego mózg zaczynał rozumieć, co się właśnie stało. Cały pomysł jednolitego wszechświata rządzonego regułami matematycznymi poszedł z dymem. Cała idea _fizyki_. Trzy tysiące lat dzielenia wielkich, skomplikowanych rzeczy na mniejsze części, odkrywania, że muzyka planet i spadających jabłek grała na tę samą nutę, że prawa były uniwersalne i nie miały żadnych wyjątków, i dawały się wyrazić jako proste równania matematyczne, _nie wspominając już _o tym, że umysł był mózgiem a mózg był złożony z neuronów i stanowił o tym, _kim była_ dana osoba…

A potem kobieta zmieniła się w kota. Dziękujemy bardzo za uwagę.

Sto pytań kłębiło się w głowie Harry'ego, aż zwycięzca wyskoczył z jego ust:

– Ale… ale co to za zaklęcie _Wingardium Leviosa_?Kto wymyśla słowa do tych zaklęć, dzieci w przedszkolu?

– Wystarczy, panie Potter – ucięła McGonagall, chociaż jej oczy lśniły tajonym rozbawieniem. – Jeśli chce pan się uczyć magii, proponuję dokończyć formalności potrzebne, żeby mógł pan uczęszczać do Hogwartu.

– Racja – przyznał Harry, cokolwiek oszołomiony. Przywołał swoje myśli do porządku. Po prostu Droga Rozumu będzie musiała zacząć się na nowo. Najważniejsze, że wciąż mieli metodę eksperymentalną. – Zatem jak mam dojechać do Hogwartu?

McGonagall parsknęła takim śmiechem, jakby go ktoś z niej wyciągał pęsetą.

– Chwileczkę, Harry – przerwał ojciec. – Pamiętasz, dlaczego dotychczas nie chodziłeś do szkoły? Co z twoim problemem?

– Jego problem? Jaki to problem? – McGonagall zwróciła się do Michaela.

– Nie śpię normalnie – odparł Harry. Bezradnie wzruszył ramionami. – Doba dla mojego organizmu ma dwadzieścia sześć godzin, codziennie chodzę spać dwie godziny później niż poprzedniego dnia. Nie mogę zasnąć wcześniej niż o 10 wieczorem, północy, 2, 4 nad ranem i tak w kółko. Nawet jeśli spróbuję wstać wcześniej, to nic nie zmienia, a potem cały dzień jestem padnięty. Dlatego nigdy nie chodziłem do normalnej szkoły.

– To jeden z powodów – wtrąciła matka a Harry posłał jej spojrzenie z ukosa.

McGonagall zastanowiła się głęboko.

– Nie słyszałam dotychczas o takim problemie… – przyznała powoli. – Sprawdzę, czy pani Pomfrey zna jakieś lekarstwo – jej twarz się rozjaśniła – ale to i tak nie będzie problem. Znajdę takie czy inne rozwiązanie. Dobrze – znów skupiła się na rozmowie – a jakie są _inne_ powody?

– Jestem obdżektorem. Z powodów moralnych i światopoglądowych przeciwstawiam się poborowi dzieci do szkół – Harry zerknął z ukosa na rodziców. – Nie mam zamiaru znosić niepowodzeń rozpadającego się systemu szkolnego, który nie jest w stanie zapewnić nauczycieli i pomocy naukowych o elementarnej jakości.

Na tę tyradę oboje rodzice Harry'ego zawyli ze śmiechu, jakby uważali ją za dobry dowcip.

– Ach – powiedział ojciec z jaśniejącymi oczami – to _dlatego_ ugryzłeś nauczycielkę matematyki w trzeciej klasie.

– _Ona nawet nie wiedziała co to jest logarytm!_

– Oczywiście – dodała matka – ugryzienie jej było bardzo dojrzałą reakcją.

– To uznana strategia na radzenie sobie z nauczycielami, którzy nie rozumieją logarytmów – dokończył ojciec.

– Miałem _siedem lat_! Jak długo macie zamiar mi to wypominać?

– Racja – uspokajała go matka – ugryziesz _jedną_ nauczycielkę matematyki, a nigdy nie dadzą ci o tym zapomnieć, prawda?

– Proszę! Widzi pani co ja tu muszę znosić? – Harry zwrócił się do McGonagall

– Przepraszam – powiedziała Petunia i uciekła przez siatkowe drzwi na werandę, skąd nadal było słychać jej śmiech.

– W, w… – McGonagall zacukała się z nieznanych powodów – w Hogwarcie nie wolno gryźć nauczycieli. Czy to jasne, panie Potter?

– Dobra, ugryzę tylko jak ktoś mnie ugryzie pierwszy – zmarszczył się Harry.

Na te słowa również profesor Verres‐Evans musiał wyjść na werandę.

– Cóż – westchnęła McGonagall, kiedy już rodzice Harry'ego opanowali się i wrócili. – Cóż, myślę, że w tej sytuacji odłożymy kupowanie materiałów szkolnych na dzień lub dwa przed rozpoczęciem roku.

– Co? Czemu? Inne dzieci już znają magię, prawda? Muszę od razu zacząć nadrabiać!

– Proszę się nie martwić, panie Potter – odparła McGonagall. – Hogwart potrafi nauczyć podstaw. Co więcej, podejrzewam, że jeśli przez dwa miesiące będziesz miał swoje książki, nawet bez różdżki, to zamiast tego domu zastanę krater buchający fioletowym dymem, otoczony wyludnionym miastem, oraz plagę płonących zebr terroryzujących zrujnowaną Anglię.

Rodzice Harry'ego pokiwali głowami w równym rytmie.

– _Mamo! Tato!_


	3. Porównywanie rzeczywistości do jej alter

Rozdział 3

Porównywanie rzeczywistości do jej alternatywy

* * *

><p>„Pozostaje pytanie… <em>kto?<em>_"_

* * *

><p>– Dobry Boże – rzekł barman, zerkając na Harry'ego, – Czy to… czy to może być…<p>

Harry wychylił się w stronę baru Dziurawego Kotła tak daleko jak mógł, ale dał radę tylko pokazać brwi. _Takie_ pytanie zasługiwało na najwyższą uwagę.

– Czy jestem… czy mógłbym być… może… a jeśli _nie_ jestem… ale pozostaje pytanie… _kto__?_

– Na mą duszę – wyszeptał stary barman. – Harry Potter… cóż za zaszczyt.

Harry zamrugał, po czym się poprawił.

– No tak, ma pan rację; większość ludzi nie domyśla się tego tak szybko.

– Wystarczy – przerwała profesor McGonagall, ściskając ramię Harry'ego. – Nie denerwuj chłopca, Tom. Jest tutaj nowy.

– Ale to on? – drżącym głosem spytała jakaś starsza pani. – To Harry Potter? – z głośnym zgrzytem wstała z krzesła.

– Doris… – McGonagall zaczęła ostrzegawczo. Spojrzenie, jakim omiotła całe pomieszczenie, zastraszyło wszystkich obecnych.

– Chcę tylko uścisnąć mu dłoń – wyszeptała kobieta. Pochyliła się i wyciągnęła pomarszczoną rękę, którą Harry ostrożnie potrząsnął. Czuł się bardziej oszołomiony i nieswój, niż kiedykolwiek w życiu. Łzy kobiety spadły na ich ręce. – Mój wnuk był aurorem. Zginął w siedemdziesiątym dziewiątym. Dziękuję ci, Harry Potterze. Dzięki niebiosom za ciebie.

– Proszę bardzo – automatycznie odparł Harry po czym obrócił głowę w stronę McGonagall i spojrzał na nią błagalnie.

McGonagall tupnęła głośno w chwili, kiedy całe towarzystwo zaczęło wstawać z krzeseł. Jej tupnięcie wydało taki dźwięk, że dla Harry'ego wyrażenie „zmrozić krew w żyłach" nabrało nowego znaczenia. Wszyscy obecni zastygli bez ruchu.

– Spieszymy się – powiedziała McGonagall głosem tak zwyczajnym, że aż dziwacznym.

Opuścili bar bez problemów.

– Pani profesor? – Harry zapytał jak tylko znaleźli się na dziedzińcu. Chciał zapytać o wydarzenia w barze, ale na usta wypłynęło inne pytanie. – Kim był ten blady mężczyzna w kącie? Taki mężczyzna z mrugającym okiem?

– Hm? – odparła McGonagall zdziwiona. Może też nie spodziewała się akurat takiego pytania. – To był profesor Kwiryniusz Quirrell. W tym roku będzie uczyć w Hogwarcie Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

– Poczułem się, jakbym go znał… – Harry potarł swoje czoło – i że nie powinienem uścisnąć mu ręki – jakby spotkał kogoś, kto dawno temu był przyjacielem, ale w jakimś momencie wszystko poszło nie tak… To nie do końca tak było, ale Harry nie mógł znaleźć lepszych słów. – A o co chodziło… pozostałym?

– Czy wiesz… _Ile_ wiesz… o tym, jak zginęli twoi rodzice? – McGonagall dziwnie na niego popatrzyła.

– Moi rodzice żyją i mają się dobrze i zawsze odmawiali rozmów o tym, jak zmarli moi _biologiczni_ rodzice. Wnioskuję z tego, że to nie jest ładna historia – twardo odparł Harry.

– Ujmująca lojalność – powiedziała McGonagall i dodała szeptem – ale nie jest mi miło słyszeć, że tak mówisz. Lily i James byli moimi przyjaciółmi.

Harry odwrócił wzrok, zawstydzony.

– Przepraszam – wydusił. – Ale ja mam mamę i tatę. I wiem, że jakbym porównywał to co mam do… tego, co by mogło być doskonałe, to bym się tylko unieszczęśliwił.

– To zadziwiająco mądre z twojej strony – miękko dodała McGonagall. – Ale twoi _biologiczni_rodzice zmarli szlachetnie, chroniąc ciebie.

„_Chroniąc_ mnie?" coś ścisnęło Harry'ego za serce

– Co… się _wydarzyło_?

McGonagall westchnęła i dotknęła różdżką czoła Harry'ego. Na chwilę stracił ostrość widzenia.

– To coś w rodzaju przebrania – wyjaśniła McGonagall – żeby to się znowu nie stało zanim będziesz gotowy.

Jej różdżka tym razem postukała w ścianę…

…a ta wklęsła, rozciągnęła się, wzdrygnęła i zamieniła w ogromną bramę, wiodącą w ulicę pełną sklepów z reklamami kociołków i smoczej wątroby.

Harry nie mrugnął. W końcu nikt tu się nie zmienił w kota.

Wtedy weszli razem w świat czarodziejów.

Byli tam sprzedawcy reklamujący Podskakujące Pantofle („Z prawdziwego Flubbera!") i „Noże +3! Widelce +2! Łyżki +4 do rzutu!" Były tam gogle zmieniające na zielono wszystko, na co się patrzyło i rządek wygodnych foteli wypoczynkowych z katapultami na wszelki wypadek.

Harry kręcił głową dokoła, jakby chciał ją odkręcić od szyi. Czuł się, jakby się znalazł wewnątrz podręcznika AD&D, w rozdziale z magicznymi przedmiotami (sam nigdy nie grał, ale podobała mu się książka). Rozpaczliwie bał się przeoczyć chociaż jeden przedmiot z wystaw sklepów, na wypadek gdyby to była jedna z trzech rzeczy niezbędnych do stworzenia nieskończonego cyklu życzeń.

A potem Harry zauważył coś, co sprawiło, że bez zastanowienia odłączył się od McGonagall i skierował się wprost do sklepu z niebieskich cegieł obramowanych brązowym metalem. Dopiero kiedy wicedyrektor zastąpiła mu drogę, powrócił do rzeczywistości.

– Potter? – zapytała.

Harry zamrugał i zrozumiał, co się stało.

– Przepraszam! Na chwilę zapomniałem, że jestem z panią, a nie z rodziną – Harry wskazał na wystawę, na której płonące litery układały się w napis „_Błyskotliwe Bestsellery u Bigbama"._– Jeśli się zauważy księgarnię, w której nigdy się nie było, trzeba zajrzeć do środka. Taki rodzinny zwyczaj.

– W życiu nie słyszałam czegoś równie Krukonowatego.

– Co?

– Nic. Najpierw pójdziemy do Gringotta, banku dla czarodziejów. Twoja _biologiczna_ rodzina ma tam swoją skrytkę, w niej leży spadek po twoich _biologicznych_rodzicach. Pieniądze będą ci potrzebne na materiały szkolne. Myślę, że pewne kieszonkowe na książki – McGonagall westchnęła – też się przyda. Może jednak powstrzymasz się przez jakiś czas, ponieważ w Hogwarcie mamy ogromną bibliotekę dotyczącą magii. A wieża, w której według mnie zamieszkasz, ma własną bibliotekę, o szerszej tematyce. Prawdopodobnie każda książka, którą byś kupił teraz, znajdzie się na miejscu.

Harry skinął i poszli dalej.

– Niech mnie pani nie zrozumie źle, to świetny sposób na odwrócenie uwagi – zaczął Harry, a jego głowa wciąż się kręciła na boki, – możliwe, że najlepszy sposób na mnie, ale proszę nie myśleć, że zapomniałem o naszej rozmowie.

McGonagall znowu westchnęła.

– Twoi rodzice, a z pewnością twoja matka, mogli mieć dużo racji w tym, że nic ci nie powiedzieli.

– Więc wolałaby pani, żebym wciąż nic nie wiedział? W tym planie jest pewien błąd.

– Przypuszczam, że nie miałoby to sensu – odparła czarownica ostro, – skoro każdy na ulicy może ci o tym opowiedzieć. No dobrze.

I opowiedziała mu o Sam-Wiesz-Kim, Czarnym Panie Voldemorcie.

– Voldemort? – wyszeptał Harry. To powinno być zabawne, ale nie było. Nazwisko przywoływało na myśl brak litości, czystość diamentu. Brzmiało, jakby tytanowy młot opadał na kowadło z uległego ciała. Harry'emu dreszcz przebiegł po plecach, gdy wymówił to słowo. Od razu postanowił, że już zawsze będzie używać bezpieczniejszych określeń, takich jak Sam-Wiesz-Kto.

Czarny Pan szalał po całej magicznej Brytanii jak dziki wilk, rozdzierając na strzępy płótno codziennego życia. Inne państwa załamywały ręce, ale wahały się przed podjęciem akcji, jedne ze zobojętniałego egoizmu, inne najzwyczajniej ze strachu, ponieważ ktokolwiek pierwszy przeciwstawiłby się Czarnemu Panu, zostałby pierwszym celem na jego liście.

(„Zjawisko obojętnego przechodnia" pomyślał Harry; chodziło o eksperyment Latané'go i Darley'a, który wykazał, że epileptyk łatwiej uzyska pomoc, jeśli atak dopadnie go przed jedną osobą niż przed trzema. „Rozproszenie odpowiedzialności, wszyscy mają nadzieję, że ktoś inny zareaguje pierwszy.")

Śmierciożercy podążali śladami Ciemnego Pana, jak padlinożercy szarpiący rany albo węże gryzące osłabionych. Śmierciożercy nie byli tak straszni jak Czarny Pan, ale byli straszni i było ich wielu. Co więcej, posiadali nie tylko różdżki. Posiadali bogactwo, wpływy polityczne i sekrety nadające się do szantażu, czym sparaliżowali społeczeństwo próbujące się bronić.

Stary i poważany reporter, Yermy Wibble, proponował podniesienie podatków i pobór do wojska. Krzyczał, że wielu nie może kulić się ze strachu przed nielicznymi. Następnego dnia znaleziono jego skórę, tylko skórę, przybitą do ściany w jego biurze, obok skór jego żony i dwóch córek. Wszyscy chcieli, żeby ktoś coś zrobił, ale nikt nie odważył się stanąć na czele. Każdy, kto był najbardziej widoczny, stawał się następnym przykładem.

Dopóki na czele tej listy nie pojawiły się nazwiska Lily i Jamesa Potterów.

Tych dwoje mogło umrzeć z różdżkami w dłoniach i nie żałując swoich wyborów, ponieważ _byli_ bohaterami; mogli, ale mieli małego synka, Harry'ego Pottera.

Łzy napłynęły Harry'emu do oczu. Starł je ze złością, a może desperacją. „Nie znałem tych ludzi, nie znałem ich naprawdę. Już nie są moimi rodzicami, bez sensu czuć taki smutek ze względu na nich…"

Kiedy Harry skończył łkać w szaty czarownicy, podniósł wzrok i poczuł się odrobinę lepiej, bo zobaczył łzy również w jej oczach.

– Co się stało? – zapytał drżącym głosem

– Czarny Pan przybył do Doliny Godryka – wyszeptała McGonagall. – Miałeś być ukryty, ale zostałeś zdradzony. Czarny Pan zabił James'a, zabił Lily i dotarł do twojego łóżeczka. Rzucił na ciebie Mordercze Zaklęcie i tutaj nastąpił koniec. Mordercze Zaklęcie jest esencją nienawiści, uderza wprost w duszę, oddzierając ją od ciała. Nie można go zablokować. Zabija każdego, kogo trafi. Ale ty przeżyłeś. Jesteś jedynym człowiekiem, który je przeżył. Zaklęcie odbiło się i uderzyło w Ciemnego Pana, pozostawiając tylko spalony wrak jego ciała i bliznę na twoim czole. To był koniec terroru i byliśmy wolni. Dlatego ludzie chcą oglądać twoją bliznę na czole i ściskać ci ręce.

Burza szlochów, która przeszła przez Harry'ego zużyła cały jego zapas łez, nie mógł już więcej płakać.

(A gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy pełgało zmieszanie, poczucie, że w tej historii jest coś nie tak; Harry powinien był zauważyć to zmieszanie, ale był roztargniony. Tak już jest, że kiedy najbardziej potrzebujesz swojej sztuki racjonalności, masz największe szanse zapomnieć o niej.)

Harry odsunął się od McGonagall.

– Będę musiał to wszystko przemyśleć – powiedział próbując trzymać w ryzach swój głos. Gapił się na swoje buty. – Hm. Może pani nazywać ich moimi rodzicami. Nie musi pani mówić „biologiczni rodzice", ani nic takiego. Chyba nie ma powodu, żebym nie mógł mieć dwóch matek i dwóch ojców.

McGonagall się nie odezwała.

Szli dalej w ciszy, dopóki nie dotarli do wielkiego białego budynku z ogromnymi mosiężnymi drzwiami, nad którymi rzeźbione litery mówiły Bank Gringotta.


	4. Hipoteza rynku efektywnego

Rozdział 4

Hipoteza rynku efektywnego

Nota autora: Jak już wielu ludzi zauważyło, książki niekonsekwentnie prezentują wartość nabywczą galeona. Ja wybrałem bardziej stałą i jej się trzymam. Jeżeli galeon wart byłby pięć funtów brytyjskich, a nowe różdżki kosztują siedem galeonów, to nie byłoby dzieci posiadających używane różdżki.

* * *

><p>„Panowanie nad światem to takie brzydkie wyrażenie. Wolę optymalizację świata<em>."<em>

* * *

><p>Góry złotych galeonów. Kolumny srebrnych sykli. Stosy brązowych knutów.<p>

Harry stał i z otwartymi ustami gapił się na rodzinną skrytkę. Miał tyle pytań, że nie wiedział, _gdzie_ zacząć.

Zza drzwi skrytki McGonagall patrzyła na niego, opierając się o ścianę miękko, ale czujnie. W sumie miało to sens. Postawienie kogoś przed gigantyczną górą złotych monet było klasyczną próbą charakteru.

– Czy te monety to czysty metal? – w końcu zapytał Harry.

– Co? – Wysyczał goblin Gryfek, który czekał niedaleko drzwi. – Czy podważa pan uczciwość banku Gringotta, panie Potter-Evans-Verres?

– Nie, wcale nie – odparł Harry obojętnie. – Przepraszam, jeśli to źle zabrzmiało. Po prostu nie mam pojęcia, jak działa tutejszy system monetarny. Pytam, czy galeony w ogóle są robione z czystego złota.

– Oczywiście – odparł Gryfek.

– A czy każdy może je bić, czy też są wydawane przez monopol, który może pobierać seniorat?

– Co? – spytała McGonagall.

– Tylko głupiec zaufałby innej monecie niż wybitej przez gobliny! – Gryfek uśmiechnął się pokazując ostre zęby.

– Innymi słowy – powiedział Harry – monety nie powinny być warte więcej niż metal, z którego są zrobione?

Gryfek patrzył na Harry'ego. McGonagall wyglądała na zdezorientowaną.

– Znaczy, przypuśćmy, że przyszedłbym tutaj z toną srebra. Moglibyście z niej zrobić tonę sykli?

– Za prowizję, panie Potter-Evans-Verres – goblin patrzył na niego błyszczącymi oczami. – Za pewną prowizję. Skąd by pan wziął tonę srebra, zastanawiam się? Chyba nie…_spodziewa się_ pan wejść w posiadanie kamienia filozoficznego?

– _Gryfek!_ – wysyczała McGonagall.

– Kamień filozoficzny? – powtórzył Harry, zdziwiony.

– Zatem chyba nie – odparł goblin. Jego napięte ciało trochę się odprężyło.

– Mówiłem hipotetycznie – powiedział Harry. „Przynajmniej na razie" dodał w myśli. – Więc… ile byście wzięli tej prowizji, jako ułamek całej masy?

Gryfek patrzył na niego z namysłem.

– Musiałbym zapytać przełożonych…

– Proszę zgadywać, nie będę brał banku za słowo.

– Dwudziesta część metalu by dobrze opłaciła bicie.

– Dziękuję panu, panie Gryfku – Harry skinął głową.

„Czyli gospodarka czarodziejów nie dość, że w ogóle nie jest sprzężona z naszą, to jeszcze nikt tutaj nie słyszał o arbitrażu" pomyślał. W ekonomi mugoli kurs złota do srebra był płynny, więc za każdym razem, kiedy by przekroczył 5% od wagi siedemnastu sykli do jednego galeona, złoto lub srebro powinno wypływać z gospodarki czarodziejów, dopóki nie dałoby się utrzymać takiego kursu wymiany. Przywieź tonę srebra, zamień na sykle (płacąc 5%), zamień sykle na galeony, zabierz złoto do świata mugoli, zamień na więcej srebra niż było na początku i powtórz.

A czy kurs u mugoli nie był raczej bliski pięćdziesięciu do jednego? Harry w każdym razie był przekonany, że nie wynosił siedemnaście do jednego. A w dodatku srebrne monety wyglądały na _mniejsze_ od złotych.

Jednak Harry właśnie był w banku, który _dosłownie_ przechowywał jego pieniądze w strzeżonej przez smoki skrytce pełnej złotych monet, gdzie trzeba było się osobiście pojawić i pobrać monety ze skrytki za każdym razem, kiedy chciało się wydać pieniądze. Subtelności arbitrażu na rynkach mogą im umykać. Korciło go, żeby powiedzieć coś uszczypliwego o toporności ich systemu pieniężnego…

„Ale muszę przyznać, że ich sposób jest pewnie lepszy".

Z drugiej strony, jeden zdolny człowiek z funduszu hedgingowego mógłby prawdopodobnie kupić cały świat czarodziejów w ciągu tygodnia. Harry zapisał sobie w głowie ten pomysł na wypadek, gdyby kiedyś skończyły mu się pieniądze, albo miał wolny tydzień.

Tymczasem gigantyczne stosy złotych monet w jego skrytce powinny zaspokoić jego najbliższe potrzeby.

Harry podszedł i zaczął zbierać złote monety jedną ręką i wkładać je do drugiej.

Kiedy doszedł do dwudziestu, McGonagall zakasłała.

– Myślę, że to w zupełności wystarczy na szkolne materiały.

– Hm? – mruknął Harry nieobecnym tonem. – Niech pani poczeka, liczę na Fermiego.

– Co? – zapytała McGonagall, brzmiąc na cokolwiek zaniepokojoną.

– Taki rodzaj obliczeń, nazwany na cześć Enrico Fermiego. To sposób, żeby szybko coś oszacować w głowie.

Dwadzieścia złotych galeonów ważyło może z dziesięć deko a złoto było warte ile, dziesięć tysięcy funtów brytyjskich za kilogram? Więc galeon byłby wart jakieś pięćdziesiąt funtów brytyjskich… Stosy czy kupki złotych monet wyglądały na wysokie na jakieś sześćdziesiąt a szerokie i głębokie na dwadzieścia monet przy podstawie, były kształtu piramidy, więc jedna trzecia prostopadłościanu. Osiem tysięcy galeonów na stos, na oko, a było pięć takich stosów. Czterdzieści tysięcy galeonów, albo dwa miliony funtów brytyjskich.

Nieźle. Harry uśmiechnął się z pewną ponurą satysfakcją. Szkoda, że właśnie poznawał zadziwiający nowy świat magii i nie mógł zrobić przerwy na poznawanie zadziwiającego nowego świata bogaczy, który według kolejnego szacunku à la Fermi ocenił na miliard razy mniej interesujący.

„Za to nigdy więcej nie będę kosić trawników za marnego funciaka".

Harry odsunął się od wielkiej góry pieniędzy.

– Proszę wybaczyć pytanie, ale z tego co zrozumiałem, moi rodzice mieli po dwadzieścia kilka lat kiedy zginęli. Czy to normalna ilość pieniędzy dla młodej pary w świecie czarodziejów? – gdyby tak było, filiżanka herbaty kosztowałby pewnie pięć tysięcy funtów. Pierwsza zasada ekonomi: nie można jeść pieniędzy.

– Twój ojciec był ostatnim ze starego rodu. Możliwe też, że… – McGonagall potrząsnęła głową i zawahała się – część z tych pieniędzy może pochodzić z nagród ustalonych za Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, wypłaconych jego za… Hm, komukolwiek, kto go pokona. A może te nagrody nie zostały wciąż jeszcze wypłacone, sama nie wiem.

– Interesujące – powoli powiedział Harry. – Czyli część z tego jest naprawdę w pewnym sensie moja. Znaczy się, zarobiona przeze mnie. Tak jakby. Może. Nawet jeśli nie pamiętam okoliczności – palce Harry'ego poklepywały nogawkę spodni. – Będę miał mniej wyrzutów sumienia za wydanie _malutkiego ułamka tych pieniędzy. Niech pani nie panikuje!_

– Potter! Jesteś niepełnoletni, więc wolno ci podejmować tylko rozsądne kwoty…

– Ależ ja cały jestem rozsądkiem! Znam umiar w wydatkach i umiem kontrolować zakupy impulsywne. Ale _widziałem_ po drodze kilka rzeczy, które można uznać za _rozważne, dojrzałe_ nabytki…

Harry skrzyżował spojrzenia z McGonagall w niemym pojedynku.

– Na przykład? – zapytała wreszcie McGonagall.

– Walizki, które pomieszczą więcej niż swoją objętość?

– One są _bardzo_ drogie, Potter! – twardo odparła McGonagall.

– Tak, ale… – bronił się Harry – Jestem pewien, że jak będę dorosły, to będę taką chciał. I _stać_ mnie na nią. Równie dobrze mogę ją kupić teraz i używać jej od razu, prawda? To te same pieniądze. Znaczy, _chciałbym_ dobrą, żeby miała tak _dużo_ miejsca w środku, żebym nie musiał później kupować lepszej… – Harry kończył cicho i z nadzieją w głosie.

– A co dokładnie byś w niej _trzymał_? – wzrok McGonagall nie zmiękł ani na jotę.

– Książki.

– Oczywiście – westchnęła McGonagall.

– Powinna była mi pani _dużo wcześniej _powiedzieć, że takie coś istnieje! I że stać mnie na nią! Teraz z ojcem będziemy musieli całe dwa dni poświęcić na _gorączkowe _przeszukiwanie wszystkich antykwariatów pod kątem podręczników, żebym miał rozsądną biblioteczkę matematyczną i naukową w Hogwarcie; i może jeszcze małą kolekcję fantastyki, jeśli dam radę wygrzebać coś sensownego z przecen. Albo jeszcze lepiej, proszę pozwolić, żebym pani to wszystko trochę osłodził, dobra? Kupię…

– _Potter!_ Myślisz, że możesz mnie _przekupić?_

– Co? _Nie!_ Nie tak! Mówię, że część moich książek zostawię w Hogwarcie, jeśli uzna pani, że będą odpowiednie do biblioteki. Kupię je tanio i chcę, żeby były w pobliżu w taki czy inny sposób. Przecież wolno przekupywać ludzi książkami, prawda? To nasza…

– Rodzinna tradycja.

– Tak, dokładnie.

Ciało McGonagall jakby się zapadło a ramiona zgarbiły.

– Obawiam się że nie mogę odmówić logiki twojemu wywodowi, chociaż bym bardzo chciała. Pozwolę ci podjąć dodatkowe sto galeonów, Potter. _Wiem_, że będę tego żałować, ale i tak to zrobię.

– I o to chodzi! A czy sakiewka ze skóry wsiąkiewki robi to co myślę, że robi?

– Nie pomieści tyle co walizka – niechętnie wyjaśniła McGonagall – ale sakiewka z wsiąkiewki z Czarami Przywołania i Niewykrywalnego Rozciągnięcia pomieści pewną ilość przedmiotów, dopóki nie zostaną one wyjęte przez tego, kto je włożył.

– Tak, na pewno będę takiej potrzebował. To jak mega-czaderski super-pas! Batmanowy pas pojemności! Po co komu scyzoryk, jeśli można mieć ze sobą cały zestaw narzędzi! Albo inne magiczne przedmioty! Albo _książki_! Mógłbym zawsze mieć przy sobie ostatnie trzy książki, które czytam i wyciągać je w każdej chwili! Nie musiałbym już nigdy tracić czasu! Co pani na to? Żeby dzieci czytały, to jest najlepszy możliwy powód.

– …Myślę, że możesz dodać kolejne dziesięć galeonów.

Gryfek patrzył na Harry'ego z nieskrywanym podziwem, możliwe, że nawet z czystym uwielbieniem.

– I trochę kieszonkowego na wydatki, jak mówiłaś wcześniej. Myślę, że widziałem jedną czy dwie rzeczy, które chętnie bym trzymał w tej sakiewce.

– _Nie przeciągaj struny, Potter._

– Ależ musi mi pani psuć dzień? Przecież to ma być cudowny dzień, w którym po raz pierwszy odkrywam magiczny świat! Po co grać zrzędliwego dorosłego, jeśli można się uśmiechnąć i przypomnieć sobie własne niewinne dzieciństwo patrząc na radość na mojej twarzy, kiedy kupuję kilka zabawek używając znikomego ułamka majątku, który zarobiłem pokonując najbardziej straszliwego czarodzieja w dziejach Wielkiej Brytanii; nie chcę pani oskarżać o bycie niewdzięczną, nic z tych rzeczy. Jednak czym jest kilka zabawek w porównaniu z tym?

– Ty! – warknęła McGonagall. Jej twarzy wyglądała tak strasznie, że Harry pisnął i cofając się potrącił stos złotych monet, na którym wylądował z wielkim brzękiem. Gryfek westchnął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Wyrządziłabym wielką przysługę całej magicznej Anglii, a być może całemu światu, gdybym cię zamknęła i zostawiła w tej skrytce.

Po czym wyszli bez większych problemów.


	5. Podstawowy błąd atrybucji

Rozdział 5

Podstawowy błąd atrybucji

„ – _On ma tylko jedenaście lat, Hermiono._

– _Ty też._

– _Ja się nie liczę."_

* * *

><p>Niewielki i przytulny (niektórzy nazwali by go słodkim) sklep wsiąkiewkowy usadowiony był za stoiskiem warzywnym, które stało za magicznym rękawicznikiem na bocznej uliczce od ulicy Pokątnej. Niestety, sprzedawca nie był starym, tajemniczym mężczyzną. Była to tylko poddenerwowana młoda kobieta w wyblakłych żółtych szatach. Właśnie trzymała w rękach Super Sakiewkę QX31, która oprócz Czaru Niewykrywalnego Rozciągnięcia posiadała rozciągalny otwór, więc można było do niej wkładać duże rzeczy, chociaż całkowita objętość wciąż była ograniczona.<p>

Harry _nalegał_, żeby tam poszli na samym początku. Nalegał tak mocno, jak mógł bez wzbudzania podejrzliwości profesor McGonagall. Harry miał coś, co od razu chciał włożyć do sakiewki. Nie był to woreczek galeonów, które McGonagall pozwoliła mu pobrać u Gringotta. To były wszystkie pozostałe galeony, które Harry ukradkiem wrzucił do kieszeni po tym, jak przez przypadek przewrócił się na stos złotych monet. To _był_ prawdziwy wypadek, ale Harry nigdy by nie przegapił okazji… chociaż tak naprawdę zrobił to bez zastanowienia. Od tamtej chwili Harry musiał niezgrabnie trzymać woreczek dozwolonych pieniędzy obok kieszeni spodni, aby brzęk monet pochodził z właściwej strony.

Wciąż pozostawało pytanie, jak niezauważenie ma przenieść _te pozostałe_ monety do sakiewki. Złote monety były jego, ale wciąż _były_ ukradzione. Ukradzione samemu sobie?

Harry podniósł wzrok znad Super Sakiewki QX31 na ladzie.

– Czy mogę ją wypróbować? Żeby się upewnić, że działa niezawodnie? – Harry otworzył szeroko oczy w wyrazie chłopięcej, niewinnej radości.

Jak można się było spodziewać, po dziesięciu powtórzeniach włożenia woreczka monet do sakiewki, sięgnięcia po niego, szepnięcia „woreczek złota" i wyjęcia go, McGonagall zaczęła przyglądać się innym przedmiotom w sklepie. Sklepikarka również odwróciła się od Harry'ego.

Harry włożył woreczek złota do sakiewki _lewą_ ręką. _Prawą_ ręką wyjął z kieszeni kilka złotych monet, włożył ją do sakiewki, upuścił tam monety i (po szepcie „woreczek złota") wyjął woreczek z pozostałymi monetami. Wtedy Harry przełożył woreczek do _lewej_ dłoni, żeby wsunąć go znów do sakiewki, a _prawą _sięgnął do kieszeni…

McGonagall zerknęła na niego, ale Harry'emu udało się nie drgnąć, więc wyglądało na to, że nic nie zauważyła. Chociaż nigdy nie wiadomo _naprawdę_ czego się spodziewać po dorosłym z poczuciem humoru. Po trzech powtórzeniach przełożył wszystkie monety i ocenił, że ukradł sobie około trzydziestu galeonów.

Harry otarł pot z czoła i odetchnął.

– Chciałbym ją kupić.

Piętnaście galeonów lżejszy (czyli dwa razy więcej, niż najwidoczniej kosztuje różdżka) i jedną Super Sakiewkę QX31 cięższy, Harry z McGonagall wyszedł przez drzwi. Z drzwi wyrosła ręka i pomachała im na pożegnanie tak, że Harry poczuł mdłości.

A potem, niestety…

– _Naprawdę_ jesteś Harrym Potterem? – Wyszeptał starszy pan, a ogromna łza spłynęła mu po policzku. – Nie kłamałbyś o tym, prawda? Ale ja słyszałem plotki, że _nie przeżyłeś_Morderczego Zaklęcia i dlatego nikt więcej o tobie nie słyszał.

…wyglądało na to, że zaklęcie maskujące McGonagall nie działa najlepiej przeciwko bardziej doświadczonym czarodziejom.

McGonagall chwyciła Harry'ego za ramię i wciągnęła do najbliższej uliczki, jak tylko usłyszała „Harry Potter". Starszy pan poszedł za nimi, ale przynajmniej wyglądało na to, że nikt inny ich nie usłyszał.

Harry rozważył pytanie. Czy _naprawdę _był Harrym Potterem?

– Wiem tylko tyle, ile inni mi powiedzieli – odparł. – Nie pamiętam, jak się się urodziłem – potarł swoje czoło. – Mam tę bliznę od kiedy tylko pamiętam i tak samo długo ludzie mówią mi, że nazywam się Harry Potter, ale – dodał zatroskany – jeśli mamy wystarczające powody, żeby przypuszczać spisek, nie ma powodu, żeby odrzucić możliwość, że ktoś znalazł inną sierotę i kazał jej wierzyć, że jest Harrym Potterem…

McGonagall ukryła twarz w dłoniach w geście rozdrażnienia.

– Wyglądasz dokładnie jak twój ojciec w dniu, w którym zaczynał naukę w Hogwarcie, z tym, że masz oczy swojej matki. A na podstawie samej _osobowości_ mogę zaświadczyć, że _z pewnością_ jesteś spokrewniony z Utrapieniem Gryffindoru.

– _Ona_ może należeć do spisku – zauważył Harry.

– Nie – zadrżał starszy pan. – Ona ma rację, masz oczy swojej matki.

– Hmm – skrzywił się Harry – możliwe, że _pan_ też należy do spisku…

– Wystarczy, Potter – przerwała McGonagall.

Starszy pan podniósł rękę, jakby chciał dotknąć Harry'ego, ale potem ją opuścił.

– Po prostu cieszę się, że żyjesz – wymruczał. – Dziękuję ci, Harry Potterze. Dziękuję za to, co zrobiłeś… Zostawię was teraz w spokoju.

I jego laska powoli zastukała do wyjścia z uliczki i w dół ulicy Pokątnej.

McGonagall rozejrzała się, wciąż spięta i ponura. Harry automatycznie też się rozejrzał, ale uliczka zdawała się być pusta, jeśli nie liczyć starych liści na jej końcu. Czasami było widać przechodniów na ulicy Pokątnej.

W końcu McGonagall się rozluźniła.

– To nie było dobrze pomyślane – powiedziała cicho. – Wiem, że nie jesteś do tego przyzwyczajony, Potter, ale ludzie lubią cię. Bądź dla nich miły.

Harry wbił wzrok w czubki butów.

– Nie powinni – powiedział z nutą goryczy. – Znaczy, lubić mnie.

– Uratowałeś ich przed Sam-Wiesz-Kim – odparła McGonagall. – Jak mogliby cię nie lubić?

Harry spojrzał na napiętą twarz pod spiczastym kapeluszem i westchnął.

– Przypuszczam, że gdybym powiedział „podstawowy błąd atrybucji", nie miałaby pani pojęcia o czym mówię.

McGonagall potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie, ale możesz wyjaśnić.

– Cóż… – powiedział Harry, próbując wymyślić jak opisać ten konkretny kawałek nauki mugoli. – Przypuśćmy, że przychodzisz do pracy i widzisz współpracownika kopiącego swoje biurko. Myślisz sobie „ależ z niego musi być gniewny człowiek". On z kolei myśli o tym, jak ktoś go popchnął na ścianę kiedy szedł do pracy, a potem krzyczał na niego. _Każdy_ by się w takiej sytuacji rozgniewał, myśli. Kiedy patrzymy na innych, widzimy cechy osobowości, które tłumaczą ich zachowanie, a kiedy patrzymy na siebie, widzimy okoliczności, które wyjaśniają nasze zachowanie. To, co się ludziom przytrafia, ma dla nich sens, patrząc od wewnątrz, ale my nie widzimy ich historii podążającej za nimi jak pies. Widzimy ich tylko w jednej sytuacji i nie wiemy, jak zachowaliby się w innej. Więc podstawowy błąd atrybucji oznacza, że wyjaśniamy trwałymi cechami osobowości to, co można by lepiej wytłumaczyć okolicznościami – były też eksperymenty, które to elegancko potwierdzały, ale Harry nie chciał wnikać tak głęboko.

McGonagall uniosła brwi aż do ronda kapelusza.

– Chyba rozumiem… – powiedziała powoli. – Ale co to ma do ciebie?

Harry kopnął ceglaną ścianę uliczki, wystarczająco mocno, żeby go rozbolała noga.

– Ludzie myślą, że uratowałem ich przed Sama-Wiesz-Kim, ponieważ jestem jakimś Wielkim Wojownikiem Światła.

– Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana… – wyszeptała czarownica ironicznie ożywionym tonem.

– Tak – w głosie Harry'ego irytacja i rozdrażnienie walczyły ze sobą – jakbym zniszczył Czarnego Pana, bo mam jakąś trwałą właściwość niszczenia Czarnych Panów. Miałem wtedy piętnaście miesięcy! _Nie wiem_ co się stało, ale _zgaduję,_ że miało to związek z przysłowiowym zbiegiem okoliczności. Z pewnością nie miało to związku z moją osobowością. Ludzie nie lubią _mnie_, nie zwracają uwagi na _mnie_. Chcą uścisnąć rękę _błędnemu_ _wyjaśnieniu_ – Harry zatrzymał się na chwilę i spojrzał na McGonagall. – A _pani _wie, co się naprawdę wydarzyło?

– _Mam_ pewne przypuszczenia… – powiedziała McGonagall. – Odkąd spotkałam ciebie.

– Tak?

– Zwyciężyłeś Czarnego Pana poprzez bycie gorszym niż _on_, a przeżyłeś Mordercze Zaklęcie przez bycie straszniejszym niż Śmierć.

– Ha, ha, ha – Harry znowu kopnął ścianę.

McGonagall zachichotała.

– Pójdźmy teraz do madame Malkin. Myślę, że twoje mugolskie ubranie przyciąga uwagę.

Po drodze wpadli jeszcze na dwoje fanów.

Sklep madame Malkin miał naprawdę nudny front z najzwyklejszej czerwonej cegły, ze szklanymi witrynami pokazującymi zwykłe czarne szaty. Nie szaty, które błyszczały, albo się zmieniały, albo kręciły, albo promieniowały dziwnymi promieniami, które zdawały się przenikać przez twoje ubrania i łaskotać. Po prostu czarne szaty – a przynajmniej tylko je można było zobaczyć przez szyby. Drzwi były szeroko otwarte, jakby podkreślając, że nie ma tu nic do ukrycia.

– Pójdziesz teraz się zmierzyć, a ja zrobię sobie przerwę – oznajmiła McGonagall.

Harry skinął głową. Nienawidził kupowania ubrań z całego serca i rozumiał wszystkich, którzy czuli to samo.

McGonagall wyjęła różdżkę i puknęła go w głowę.

– Madame Malkin musi cię dobrze widzieć, więc zdejmuję Zaciemnienie.

– Yyy… – jęknął Harry. To go trochę zmartwiło. Nie zdążył się jeszcze przyzwyczaić to tej całej historii z Harry'm Potterem.

– Chodziłam do Hogwartu w tym samym czasie, co madame Malkin – powiedziała McGonagall. – Nawet wtedy była jednym z najbardziej opanowanych ludzi, jakich kiedykolwiek znałam. Nie mrugnęłaby okiem, gdyby Sam-Wiesz-Kto wszedł do sklepu – wspomnienia McGonagall wyraźnie sprawiały jej przyjemność. – Madame Malkin nie będzie cię kłopotać i nie pozwoli, aby ktokolwiek inny cię kłopotał.

– A gdzie pani idzie? – zapytał Harry. – Wie pani, na wypadek jakby _coś_ się stało.

McGonagall popatrzyła na Harry'ego ostro.

– Idę _tam_ – powiedziała, pokazując na budynek z szyldem z drewnianą beczką po drugiej stronie ulicy – i kupię sobie napój, którego bardzo potrzebuję. _Ty_ idziesz się zmierzyć i _nic więcej_. _Niedługo_ przyjdę zobaczyć, jak ci idzie i _spodziewam się_ zobaczyć ten sklep wciąż na miejscu i _nie_ w płomieniach.

Madame Malkin była żywą, starszą kobietą, która nie powiedziała ani słowa, kiedy zobaczyła bliznę na czole Harry'ego, ale ostrym spojrzeniem skarciła pomocnicę, która zdawała się chcieć coś powiedzieć. Madame Malkin wydobyła zestaw ruchomych, wijących się kawałków tkaniny, które wyglądały na miarki krawieckie i zabrała się za sprawdzanie surowca swojej sztuki.

Obok Harry'ego młody, blady chłopiec o pociągłej twarzy i czadowych białych włosach znajdował się pod koniec podobnego procesu. Jedna z dwóch pomocnic oglądała blondyna i szatę w kraty, którą miał na sobie. Czasami pukała różdżką w jakiś element szaty, a on się rozluźniał lub ściskał.

– Cześć – powiedział chłopiec – też do Hogwartu?

Harry mógł przewidzieć, gdzie ta rozmowa mogła go zaraz zaprowadzić, więc w jednej chwili uznał, że wystarczy.

– Dobry Boże – wyszeptał Harry – nie może być – szeroko otworzył oczy. – Jak… się pan nazywa?

– Draco Malfoy – odparł Draco Malfoy, wyglądając na zaskoczonego.

– _To pan_! Draco Malfoy. Ja… nigdy nie myślałem, że spotka mnie taki zaszczyt – Harry chętnie uroniłby teraz kilka łez. Inni zaczynali płakać mniej więcej w tym momencie.

– Och – powiedział Draco, trochę zmieszany. A potem uśmiechnął się pełen samozadowolenia. – Dobrze poznać kogoś, kto zna swoje miejsce.

Jedna z pomocnic, ta, która zdawała się rozpoznać Harry'ego, cicho się zakrztusiła.

Harry bełkotał dalej.

– Jestem zachwycony, że mogłem pana poznać, panie Malfoy. Niewysłowienie zachwycony. Uczęszczać do Hogwartu na tym samym roku co pan! Moje serce omdlewa z radości.

Ups, to zabrzmiało trochę dziwnie, jakby podrywał Draco.

– A cieszę się, że mogę się spodziewać bycia traktowanym z szacunkiem przysługującym Malfoyowi – drugi chłopiec odsunął się z uśmiechem, którym najwspanialszy król mógłby obdarzyć najnędzniejszego ze swoich poddanych, gdyby ten był uczciwym, choć biednym człowiekiem.

Ech… Cholera, Harry miał problem z wymyśleniem następnej odzywki. Cóż, wszyscy chcieli ściskać mu rękę, więc…

– Kiedy skończę mierzyć szaty panie, czy raczyłby pan uścisnąć mi dłoń? Byłby to najważniejszy moment mojego dnia, albo nawet tego miesiąca, w rzeczy samej całego mojego życia.

Blondyn spiorunował go spojrzeniem.

– Czy zrobiłeś kiedykolwiek coś dla rodziny Malfoyów, co usprawiedliwiałoby takie życzenie?

„Już widzę jak wykorzystam ten tekst na następnej osobie, która będzie chciała ścisnąć mi rękę." Harry skłonił głowę.

– Nie, nie, panie, rozumiem. Przepraszam, że w ogóle o tym powiedziałem. Powinienem raczej uznać czyszczenie pańskich butów za zaszczyt.

– W rzeczy samej – przyznał Draco. Jego surowa twarz lekko pojaśniała. – Przynajmniej twoje życzenie jest zrozumiałe. Powiedz mi, jak myślisz, do jakiego domu będziesz przydzielony? Ja z pewnością do Slytherinu, jak mój ojciec Lucjusz przede mną. Dla ciebie zgadywałbym dom Hufflepuff, albo Domowego Elfa.

Harry uśmiechnął się bezmyślnie.

– Profesor McGonagall mówi, że jestem najbardziej krukonowatą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek znała lub o jakiej słyszała legendy, tak bardzo, że sama Rowena kazałaby mi częściej wychodzić na dwór, cokolwiek to znaczy i że bez wątpienia skończę w Ravenclawie, o ile Tiara Przydziału nie będzie wrzeszczeć z przerażenia zbyt głośno, żeby wszyscy mogli zrozumieć jakiekolwiek słowa, koniec cytatu.

– Wow – powiedział Draco, cokolwiek pod wrażeniem. Wydał z siebie coś w rodzaju tęsknego westchnięcia. – Twoje pochlebstwa były fajne, a przynajmniej tak myślałem.W każdym razie – poradziłbyś sobie też w Slytherinie. Zwykle tylko przed moim ojcem ludzie się tak płaszczą. Mam nadzieję, że inni w Slytherinie będą mi się podlizywać, skoro teraz _będę_ w Hogwarcie… Więc to chyba dobry znak.

– Tak naprawdę – Harry odchrząknął – przepraszam, ale nie mam pojęcia kim jesteś.

– Daj spokój! – Draco był szczerze zawiedziony. – To po co to wszystko mówiłeś? – Jego oczy rozszerzyły się nagłym podejrzeniem. – I jakim cudem _nic_ nie wiesz o Malfoy'ach? I co to za _ubrania,_ które masz na sobie? Czy twoi rodzice są _mugolami_?

– Dwoje moich rodziców nie żyje – odparł Harry. Jego serce zabolało, kiedy mówił w ten sposób. – Druga para moich rodziców jest mugolami. To oni mnie wychowali.

– Co? – Spytał Draco. – Kim ty _jesteś_?

– Harry Potter, miło mi poznać.

– Harry Potter? – sapnął Draco. – _Ten_ Harry… – i chłopiec nagle urwał.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

Następnie, Draco wybuchnął z entuzjazmem.

– Harry Potter? _Ten_ Harry Potter? Jej, zawsze chciałem ciebie poznać!

Pomocnica obsługująca Draco brzmiała jakby się zachłysnęła, ale dalej pracowała, podnosząc ramiona Draco, żeby ostrożnie zdjąć szatę w kratkę.

– Zamknij się – zaproponował Harry.

– Czy mogę dostać autograf? Nie, czekaj, najpierw chcę zdjęcie z tobą!

– Zamknij_się_zamknij_się_zamknij_się_.

– Jestem po prostu _zachwycony_, że mogłem ciebie poznać!

– Stań w płomieniach i zgiń.

– Ale ty jesteś Harrym Potterem, osławionym zbawcą świata czarodziejów! Bohaterem wszystkich ludzi! Zawsze chciałem być taki jak ty jak dorosnę, żebym mógł… – Draco przerwał w środku zdania. Jego twarz zastygła w grymasie przerażenia.

Wysoki, białowłosy, zimnie elegancki w czarnych szatach najwyższej jakości. Jedną ręką trzymał laskę o srebrnej główce, która wyglądała jak zabójcza broń przez sam fakt przebywania w tej dłoni. Jego oczy oglądały pokój ze spokojem kata, człowieka, dla którego zabijanie nie jest bolesne ani nawet słodko zakazane, ale jest zwyczajną czynnością, jak oddychanie. _Doskonałość_, takim jednym słowem można by go opisać.

Ten właśnie człowiek w tej chwili wszedł przez otwarte drzwi.

– Draco – odezwał się, cicho i ze złością – _co_ ty _mówisz?_

W ułamku sekundy współczującej paniki Harry wymyślił plan ratunku.

– Lucjusz Malfoy! – Sapnął. – _T__en_ Lucjusz Malfoy?

Jedna z pomocnic madame Malkin musiała się odwrócić w stronę ściany.

Zimne, mordercze oczy obejrzały go.

– Harry Potter.

– Jestem zaszczycony mogąc pana poznać!

Ciemne oczy otworzyły się szeroko, zaskoczenie zastąpiło groźbę.

– Pański syn mi _tyle_ o panu opowiadał – Harry się spieszył, ledwo zdając sobie sprawę ze słów, które opuszczały jego usta, ale po prostu mówiąc tak szybko jak się da. – Ale oczywiście wiedziałem o panu już wcześniej, wszyscy o panu wiedzą. Wspaniały Lucjusz Malfoy, Najszacowniejszy absolwent Slytherinu! Sam myślałem, żeby się dostać do Slytherinu, bo słyszałem, że pan tam był w dzieciństwie…

– Co ty pleciesz, Potter? – Doszedł ich niemalże wrzask z zewnątrz sklepu. W sekundę później wpadła McGonagall.

Na jej twarzy było tak czyste przerażenie, że usta Harry'ego otworzyły się automatycznie, a potem zablokowały, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

– Profesor McGonagall! – Wykrzyknął Draco. – To naprawdę pani? Słyszałem o pani od mojego ojca, myślałem nawet, żeby się dostać do Gryffindoru, żebym…

– Co? – Zagrzmieli Lucjusz Malfoy i profesor McGonagall chórem. Ich głowy obróciły się do siebie nawzajem w symetrycznym ruchu, a potem odsunęli się od siebie, jakby wykonywali taniec synchroniczny.

Nagłym ruchem Lucjusz pochwycił Draco i wyciągnął go ze sklepu.

A potem nastała cisza.

McGonagall spojrzała na kieliszek wina, który trzymała w ręce. Zapomniała o nim w pośpiechu. Teraz był przechylony, a na dnie pozostało tylko kilka kropli alkoholu.

McGonagall przeszła przez sklep do madame Malkin.

– Madame Malkin – powiedziała spokojnie – co się tutaj działo?

Madame Malkin patrzyła na nią cicho przez cztery sekundy, aż nie wytrzymała. Opadła na ścianę wyjąc ze śmiechu, co z kolei rozśmieszyło obie pomocnice, z których jedna opadła na ziemię i chichotała histerycznie na czworaka.

McGonagall powoli obróciła się w stronę Harry'ego, z chłodnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Zostawiłam cię samego na sześć minut. Sześć minut, Potter, z zegarkiem w ręku.

– Ja tylko zażartowałem – zaprotestował Harry z towarzyszeniem dźwięków histerycznego śmiechu.

– _Draco Malfoy powiedział swojemu ojcu w twarz, że chce być w Gryffindorze!_ Takie sobie żarty _nie wystarczą,_ żeby to zrobić! – McGonagall zatrzymała się na chwilę, dysząc ciężko. – Jaka część „idziesz przymierzyć ubranie" brzmiała jak „_proszę rzuć zaklęcie Confundus na cały wszechświat!"?_

– W tej sytuacji jego zachowanie miało wewnętrzny sens…

– Nie. Nie tłumacz. Nie chcę wiedzieć, co się tu zdarzyło; nigdy. Jakakolwiek demoniczna siła chaosu mieszka w tobie, jest _zaraźliwa_ i nie chcę skończyć jak biedny Draco Malfoy, biedna madame Malkin i jej dwie biedne pomocnice.

Harry westchnął. Najwyraźniej profesor McGonagall nie była w nastroju na wysłuchiwanie rozsądnych wyjaśnień. Popatrzył na madame Malkin, która wciąż sapała przy ścianie i na jej pomocnice, które już _obie _były na czworakach i wreszcie na swoje ciało owinięte miarkami krawieckimi.

– Jeszcze nie skończyłem mierzyć ubrań – powiedział miękko. – Może wrócisz na kolejnego drinka?


	6. Złudzenie planowania

Rozdział 6

Złudzenie planowania

* * *

><p>Od Autora: Część „Następstwa" należy do historii.<p>

* * *

><p>„<em>Myślisz, że twój dzień był surrealistyczny? Spróbuj mojego.<em>"

* * *

><p><em>Niektóre <em>dzieci poczekałyby do _końca _swojej pierwszej wycieczki na ulicę Pokątną.

– Woreczek pierwiastka 79 – powiedział Harry i wyciągnął pustą dłoń z sakiewki z wsiąkiewki.

Większość dzieci poczekałaby przynajmniej, aż dostaną swoje _różdżki._

– Woreczek _okane_ – powiedział Harry. Ciężki woreczek złota pojawił się w jego dłoni.

Harry wyciągnął woreczek i włożył go z powrotem. Wyciągnął rękę, włożył ją do sakiewki i powiedział:

– Woreczek żetonów wymiany ekonomicznej – tym razem dłoń wyszła pusta.

– Daj mi woreczek, który przed chwilą włożyłem – działa.

Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres dobrał się do co pierwszego magicznego przedmiotu, po co czekać?

– Pani profesor – powiedział do zdezorientowanej czarownicy idącej obok, – może mi pani powiedzieć dwa słowa, jedno oznaczające złoto a drugie coś innego od pieniędzy w języku, którego nie znam? Ale proszę mi nie mówić, które jest które.

– _Ahava_ i _zahav_ – powiedziała McGonagall. – To po hebrajsku, drugie oznacza miłość.

– Dziękuję. Woreczek _ahava_ – pusto.

– Woreczek _zahav_ – pojawił się. – _Zahav_ to znaczy złoto? – Zapytał a McGonagall skinęła głową.

Harry rozważył zebrane dane. Były bardzo toporne i wstępne, ale było ich dosyć na przynajmniej jeden wniosek.

– _Uuuuugh, to nie ma sensu!_

Czarownica uniosła wysoko brew.

– Jakiś problem, Potter?

– Właśnie odrzuciłem wszystkie hipotezy, jakie miałem! Jak ona może wiedzieć, że „woreczek ze 115 galeonami" jest w porządku ale „woreczek z 90 plus 25 galeonami" już nie? Może _liczyć_ ale nie umie _dodawać? _Rozumie rzeczowniki, ale nie pewne wyrażenia rzeczownikowe, które oznaczają to samo? Ten, kto ją zrobił prawdopodobnie nie znał japońskiego, a _ja _nie znam wcale hebrajskiego, więc ona nie używa ani jego ani _mojej_ wiedzy… – Harry bezradnie pomachał rękami. – Reguły wydają się być _jakoś_ spójne, ale nic nie _znaczą!_ Już nawet nie będę pytać jak _sakiewka_ dorobiła się rozpoznawania głosu i rozumienia języka naturalnego, podczas gdy najlepsi programiści sztucznej inteligencji nie potrafią zmusić do tego najlepszych superkomputerów, nawet po trzydziestu pięciu latach ciężkiej pracy – Harry gwałtownie zaczerpnął tchu. – _O_ _co_ tu chodzi?

– Magia – powiedziała profesor McGonagall.

– To tylko _słowo!_ Nawet po tym, jak je powiedziałaś, nie mogę określić żadnych nowych przewidywań! To zupełnie jakby powiedzieć „flogiston" albo „élan vital" albo „emergencja" czy „złożoność".

Czarownica wybuchnęła śmiechem.

– Ale to _jest_ magia.

Harry pochylił się lekko.

– Z całym szacunkiem, profesor McGonagall, jestem pewien, że pani nie rozumie, co ja tu próbuję zrobić.

– Z całym szacunkiem, Potter, jestem pewna, że nie rozumiem. Chyba że, ale to tylko zgadywanie, próbujesz przejąć władzę nad światem?

– Nie! To znaczy tak… Nie!

– Myślę, że powinnam zwrócić uwagę na to, że masz problem z udzieleniem odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Harry markotnie przypomniał sobie konferencję o sztucznej inteligencji w Dartmouth z 1956 roku. Była to pierwsza konferencja dotycząca tego tematu. Właśnie na niej ukuto sformułowanie „sztuczna inteligencja". Określono tam główne problemy: żeby komputery rozumiały język, uczyły się i doskonaliły. Zasugerowano, całkowicie poważnie, że znaczne postępy w rozwiązywaniu każdego z nich mogą być dokonane przez dziesięciu naukowców pracujących razem przez dwa miesiące.

„Nie. Głowa do góry. Dopiero _zaczynasz _odkrywanie wszystkich sekretów magii. Naprawdę nie _wiesz_, czy to będzie zbyt trudne do wykonania w dwa miesiące."

– I naprawdę nigdy nie słyszała pani o innych czarodziejach zadających takie pytania albo prowadzących tego typu eksperymenty? – Znowu zapytał. Dla niego to było tak_oczywiste_.

Z drugiej strony, dopiero dwieście lat _po_ wynalezieniu metody naukowej jakikolwiek mugol-naukowiec pomyślał o tym, żeby systematycznie zbadać, jakie zdania potrafi zrozumieć _czterolatek._ Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, już w osiemnastym wieku można było opracować psychologię rozwoju mowy, ale aż do wieku dwudziestego nikomu to nie przyszło do głowy. W sumie nie można winić znacznie mniejszego świata czarodziejów, że nie zbadali jeszcze Czaru Przywołania.

McGonagall zacisnęła usta i wzruszyła ramionami.

– Wciąż nie jestem pewna, o co ci chodzi, kiedy mówisz „eksperymenty naukowe", Potter. Jak już mówiłam, widziałam mieszańców próbujących stosować mugolską naukę w Hogwarcie, a nowe zaklęcia i eliksiry są wynajdywane każdego roku.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Technologia to nie jest to samo co nauka. I próbowanie wielu sposobów robienia tego samego to nie to samo, co eksperymentowanie w celu odkrycia reguł – było wielu ludzi, którzy próbowali wynaleźć maszyny latające poprzez próby z „rzeczami ze skrzydłami", ale tylko bracia Wright zbudowali tunel aerodynamiczny żeby badać nośność… – A ile dzieci mugoli przybywa do Hogwartu co roku?

– Około dziesięciorga.

– _Dziesięciorga?_ – Harry potknął się o własne stopy.

Świat mugoli liczył przeszło sześć miliardów ludzi. Jeśli byłeś jeden na milion, takich jak ty było siedmiu w Londynie, a kolejny tysiąc w Chinach. Z pewnością populacja mugoli mogła wyprodukować _paru_ jedenastolatków, którzy opanowali rachunek różniczkowy. Harry wiedział, że nie jest jedyny, spotykał inne genialne dzieci na konkursach matematycznych. W rzeczywistości nie raz dostał baty od przeciwników, którzy najprawdopodobniej spędzali _całe dnie_ na rozwiązywaniu zadań matematycznych, _nigdy_ nie przeczytali choć jednej książki fantastycznej i całkowicie się wypalali przed _okresem dojrzewania_, przez co _nigdy_ nic naprawdę nie osiągali w przyszłości, bo ćwiczyli tylko _znaną_naukę zamiast nauczyć się myśleć _kreatywnie_ (Harry nie umiał przegrywać).

Ale w świecie czarodziejów…

Dziesięcioro dzieci mugoli na rok, które kończyły mugolską edukację w wieku jedenastu lat? McGonagall może być stronnicza, ale mówi, że Hogwart jest największą i najszacowniejszą uczelnią magiczną na świecie… A uczy tylko do siedemnastego roku życia.

Profesor McGonagall z pewnością wiedziała wszystko o zmienianiu się w kota, ale wyglądało na to, że nigdy nie _słyszała_ o metodzie naukowej. Dla niej to była tylko magia mugoli. I nawet nie wyglądała na zaciekawioną sekretem, jaki się krył za rozumieniem języka przez Czar Przywołania.

Pozostawały w zasadzie dwie możliwości.

Pierwsza: magia była tak niewiarygodnie niejasna, zagmatwana i niemożliwa do rozwikłania, że pomimo wszelkich wysiłków czarodzieje nie poczynili żadnych postępów i w końcu się poddali; Harry nic by nie osiągnął.

Albo…

Harry ścisnął palce, ale wydały z siebie tylko ciche kliknięcie zamiast zadudnić pomiędzy ścianami ulicy Pokątnej.

Możliwość druga: przejmie władzę nad światem.

W odpowiednim czasie. Raczej nie od razu.

Tego typu przedsięwzięcia czasem zajmowały więcej niż dwa miesiące. Nauka mugoli nie poleciała na księżyc w tydzień po Galileuszu.

Ale Harry nie mógł powstrzymać ogromnego uśmiechu, który rozciągał jego policzki tak bardzo, że zaczynały boleć.

Zawsze obawiał się, że skończy jak jeden z tych dziecięcych geniuszy, którzy nigdy do niczego nie doszli i przez resztę życia przechwalali się tym, jack dalece prześcigali rówieśników w wieku lat dziesięciu. Z drugiej strony, większość dorosłych geniuszy też niczego nie osiągnęła. Na każdego prawdziwego Einsteina było w historii z tysiąc ludzi tak samo inteligentnych. Bo oni nigdy nie znaleźli tego, co jest całkowicie niezbędne, aby osiągnąć wielkość. Nigdy nie znaleźli ważnego problemu.

„Jesteście moi" pomyślał Harry do ścian ulicy Pokątnej, wszystkich sklepów i przedmiotów, sklepikarzy i klientów, do całej ziemi i wszystkich ludzi magicznej Anglii, do całego świata czarodziejów i do całego wszechświata, z którego mugole-naukowcy rozumieli znacznie mniej niż im się wydawało. „Ja, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres, obejmuję tę ziemię w posiadanie w imię Nauki."

Grzmoty i błyskawice zapomniały pojawić się na czystym niebie.

– Czemu się tak uśmiechasz? – Zapytała McGonagall, z nieufnością i zmęczeniem.

– Zastanawiam się, czy istnieje zaklęcie, które przywołuje błyskawice za każdym razem kiedy uczynię złowieszcze postanowienie – wyjaśnił. Próbował dokładnie zapamiętać słowa tego złowieszczego postanowienia, żeby w przyszłości były wiernie zapisane w książkach do historii.

– Mam przeczucie, że powinnam coś z tym zrobić – westchnęła McGonagall.

– Proszę zignorować, przejdzie. Ooo, błyszczy się! – Harry zawiesił chwilowo plany podboju i doskoczył do sklepu z otwartą wystawą, a profesor McGonagall podążyła za nim.

* * *

><p>Harry kupił już kociołek i składniki do eliksirów, no i kilka innych rzeczy. Rzeczy, które dobrze było nosić w Sakiewce Pojemności (vel Super Sakiewka QX31 z Czarami Niewykrywalnego Rozciągnięcia i Przywołania oraz rozciągalnym otworem). Mądre, rozsądne zakupy.<p>

Harry naprawdę nie rozumiał dlaczego McGonagall patrzyła na niego tak podejrzliwie.

W tej chwili Harry był w sklepie tak drogim, że jego front wychodził na samą ulicę Pokątną. Witryny sklepu były otwarte, a towary wyłożone na drewnianych wystawach były strzeżone tylko przez delikatną szarą poświatę i młodą sprzedawczynię w bardzo krótkiej szacie odsłaniającej kolana i łokcie.

Harry przyglądał się Zestawowi Awaryjnego Uzdrawiania Plus, czarodziejskiemu odpowiednikowi apteczki pierwszej pomocy. Były tam dwie samozaciskające się opaski uciskowe. Eliksir Stabilizujący, który spowalniał utratę krwi i zapobiegał szokom. Strzykawka z czymś, co wyglądało jak płynny ogień, co miało gwałtownie, miejscowo zwolnić krążenie przy zachowaniu natlenienia krwi na trzy minuty w razie potrzeby zatrzymania rozprzestrzenianie się trucizny. Biała szmatka, która tymczasowo znieczulała owiniętą część ciała. I mnóstwo innych przedmiotów, których Harry nie mógł rozszyfrować, jak Kuracja Ekspozycji Dementorów, która wyglądała i pachniała jak zwykła czekolada. Albo Specyfik na Gapiobuch, który wyglądał jak trzęsące się jajko i miał tabliczkę z instrukcją wciśnięcia w dziurkę od nosa.

– Dobry zakup za pięć galeonów, nieprawdaż? – powiedział Harry do McGonagall, a nastoletnia sprzedawczyni gorliwie pokiwała głową.

Harry spodziewał się, że McGonagall pochwali jego ostrożność i przygotowanie.

Tymczasem ona popatrzyła na niego złym wzrokiem.

– A _dlaczego_ – powiedziała z powątpiewaniem – spodziewasz się _potrzebować_ zestawu uzdrawiania, młody człowieku? (po niefortunnych wydarzeniach w sklepie eliksirów McGonagall starał się unikać nazywania Harry'ego po imieniu przy ludziach)

Harry otworzył i zamknął usta.

– Nie _spodziewam się_ go potrzebować! To tylko na wypadek!

– Na wypadek _czego?_

Jego oczy się rozszerzyły.

– Pani myśli, że _zamierzam_ zrobić coś niebezpiecznego i _dlatego_ potrzebuję apteczki?

Spojrzenie pełne ponurych podejrzeń i ironicznego niedowierzania, które rzuciła mu McGonagall było całą odpowiedzią.

– Na wielkiego Scotta! – wykrzyknął Harry (nauczył się tego wyrażenia od szalonego naukowca doktora Browna z „Powrotu do przyszłości"). – Czy to samo myślała pani, jak kupowałem Eliksir Opadania Jak Piórko, skrzeloziele i butelkę Pigułek Jedzenia i Picia?

– Tak.

Harry potrząsnął głową w zdumieniu.

– A jaki plan miałbym według pani knuć?

– Nie wiem – odparła ponuro – ale kończy się tym, że przyniesiesz tonę srebra do Gringotta, albo przejmiesz władzę nad światem.

– Panowanie nad światem to takie brzydkie wyrażenie. Wolę optymalizację świata.

Ten przezabawny dowcip nie uspokoił profesor McGonagall, która wciąż patrzyła na niego jak na fatum.

– Jej – powiedział Harry, orientując się, że mówiła na poważnie. – Pani naprawdę tak myśli. Naprawdę pani myśli, że zamierzam zrobić coś niebezpiecznego.

– Tak.

– Jakby to był _jedyny_ powód do kupowania apteczki? Niech mnie panie źle nie zrozumie, ale do _jakich szalonych dzieciaków jest pani przyzwyczajona?_

– Do gryfindorów – wypluła z siebie McGonagall. Słowo niosło na sobie ciężar goryczy i rozpaczy, który opadał jak wieczna klątwa na młodzieńczy entuzjazm i radość.

– Pani wicedyrektor, profesor Minerwo McGonagall – powiedział Harry, opierając stanowczo dłonie na biodrach. – Nie będę w Gryfindorze…

W tej chwili czarownica wtrąciła, że jeśli jednak trafi, to sama odnajdzie sposób na zamordowanie tiary, którą to dziwną uwagę Harry puścił mimo uszu, chociaż sprzedawczyni zdawała się wybuchnąć kaszlem.

– Będę w Ravenclawie. I jeśli naprawdę myśli pani, że planuję zrobić coś niebezpiecznego, to, szczrze mówiąc, _wcale_ mnie pani nie rozumie. Nie _lubię_ niebezpieczeństwa, jest straszne. Jestem _rozważny._ Jetem _ostrożny_. Przygotowuję się na nieprzewidziane wypadki. Tak, jak rodzice zwykli mi śpiewać: _bądź przygotowany! To marsz harcerzy! Bądź przygotowany! Jakbyś maszerował przez życie! Nie denerwuj się, nie bój się _— _bądź przygotowany!_

(Rodzice Harry'ego w rzeczywistości śpiewali mu jedynie te linijki piosenki Toma Lehrera, a Harry był błogo nieświadomy treści reszty.)

McGonagall rozluźniła się nieco, chociaż głównie przy słowach o Ravenclawie.

– Na jakiego rodzaju _nieprzewidziane wypadki_ ma cię ten zestaw przygotować, _młody człowieku?_

– Straszliwy potwór ugryzie moją koleżankę i podczas gdy ja będę szukał w mojej sakiewce czegoś, co mogłoby jej pomóc, ona popatrzy na mnie ze smutkiem w oczach i z ostatnim oddechem zapyta „czemu nie byłeś przygotowany?" A potem umrze i gdy jej oczy się zamkną, będę wiedział, że nigdy mi nie wybaczy…

Harry usłyszał jak sprzedawczyni westchnęła, a kiedy na nią spojrzał, zobaczył że patrzyła na niego z zaciśniętymi ustami. Potem się obróciła się na pięcie i uciekła w głąb sklepu.

– Co…?

Profesor McGonagall wzięła rękę Harry'ego i łagodnie ale stanowczo pociągnęła go poza główną ulicę, w zaułek wyłożony brudnymi cegłami i kończący się górą czarnej ziemi.

Wysoka czarownica zwróciła różdżkę w stronę wyjścia zaułka i powiedziała „_Quietus_", po czym opadła wokół nich zasłona ciszy, wygłuszając dźwięki ulicy.

„Co zrobiłem źle…"

Następnie McGonagall odwróciła się w stronę Harry'ego. Nie miała na twarzy wyrazu pełnego potępienia, raczej wyglądała na beznamiętną.

– Będę wdzięczna, jeśli zapamiętasz, Potter, że nie dalej jak dziesięć lat temu była w tym świecie _wojna_ i _każdy_ z nas stracił kogoś, więc _nie mówi się_ o przyjaciołach umierających w naszych ramionach _bez powodu._

– Ja… Ja nie chciałem… – Wniosek spadł na nadzwyczaj żywą wyobraźnię niczym ciężki kamień. Mówił o ostatnim oddechu, potem dziewczyna uciekła, a wojna skończyła się dziesięć lat temu, więc miała wtedy najwyżej jakieś osiem czy dziewięć lat, kiedy, kiedy… – Przepraszam, nie chciałem – Harry się zakrztusił i odwrócił, aby uciec przed zimnym spojrzeniem McGonagall, ale przed nim była góra ziemi a on nie miał jeszcze swojej różdżki – Przepraszam, przepraszam, _przepraszam_!

Z tyłu dobiegło go ciężkie westchnięcie.

– Wiem, Potter.

Harry odważył się obrócić. McGonagall wyglądała teraz na po prostu smutną.

– Przepraszam – powtórzył, czując się paskudnie – czy coś takiego przytrafiło się… – przy tych słowach zamknął usta i na wszelki wypadek przykrył je dłonią.

Twarz McGonagall przybrała jeszcze bardziej smutny wyraz.

– _Musisz _się nauczyć myśleć zanim coś powiesz. W przeciwnym razie nie zdobędziesz wielu przyjaciół. Spotkało to wielu Krukonów, ale mam nadzieję, że nie spotka ciebie.

Harry chciał tylko uciec. Chciał wyciągnąć różdżkę i wymazać całe zdarzenie z pamięci McGonagall, wrócić przed sklep i _sprawić,_ _żeby to wszystko się nie wydarzyło_.

– Ale odpowiadając na twoje pytanie – powiedziała McGonagall – nie, nic takiego mi się nie przytrafiło – wykrzywiła twarz. – Niewątpliwie oglądałam przyjaciół wydających ostatnie tchnienia, może raz, a może siedem rezy. Ale żaden z nich umierając nie przeklinał mnie i nigdy nie myślałam, że mogliby mi nie wybaczyć. _Co, na Merlina, pokusiło cię, żeby powiedzieć coś takiego?_ Czemu w ogóle byś o tym _myślał?_

– Ja, ja, ja – Harry głośno przełknął ślinę – po prostu zawsze próbuję sobie wyobrazić najgorszą możliwą wersję wydarzeń – może też trochę żartował, ale prędzej by się ugryzł w język, niż do tego przyznał.

– Ale... _Czemu?_

– Żebym mógł temu zapobiec!

– Potter… – McGonagall zamilkła. Westchnęła i uklękła obok niego. – Potter – powtórzyła, tym razem miękko – opiekowanie się uczniami w Hogwarcie nie jest twoim obowiązkiem. To mój obowiązek. Nie pozwolę, żeby coś się stało tobie albo komukolwiek innemu. Hogwart to najbardziej bezpieczne miejsce dla dzieci z całego magicznego świata, a pani Pomfrey ma w pełni wyposażony gabinet uzdrowiciela. Nie potrzebujesz zestawu uzdrawiającego ani tym bardziej zestawy za pięć galeonów.

– Ale _potrzebuję!_ – wykrzyknął Harry. – _Nie ma_ bezpiecznych miejsc! A co jeśli moi rodzice dostaną zawału, albo będzie wypadek jak pojadę na święta do domu? Pani Pomfrey tam nie będzie, będę potrzebował własnego zestawu uzdrawiającego…

– Co na Merlina… – Zaczęła McGonagall. Wstała i spojrzała na Harry'ego z troską i zniecierpliwieniem. – Nie ma potrzeby, żebyś myślał o takich strasznych rzeczach, Potter!

Słysząc to, Harry wykrzywił się gorzko.

– Ależ _jest!_ Jeśli się nie pomyśli, to nie tylko się zrani siebie, ale też innych ludzi!

McGonagall otworzyła i zamknęła usta. Potarła nos w zamyśleniu.

– Potter… Gdybym miała posłuchać ciebie przez jakiś czas… Czy jest coś, co chciałbyś mi powiedzieć?

– O czym?

– O tym, dlaczego jesteś przekonany, że zawsze musisz uważać na wszystkie straszne rzeczy, które mogą ci się przytrafić.

Harry popatrzył na nią zdziwiony. To był przecież aksjomat.

– Cóż… – zaczął powoli. Próbował ułożyć swoje myśli. Jak _mógł_ to wytłumaczyć czarownicy-nauczycielce, jeśli nie znała nawet podstaw? – Naukowcy mugoli odkryli, że w porównaniu do rzeczywistości ludzie są zawsze wielkimi optymistami. Na przykład mówią, że coś zajmie dwa dni, a zajmuje dziesięć, albo że wystarczą dwa miesiące, kiedy potrzeba trzydziestu pięciu lat. Na przykład, kiedyś zapytali studentów o szacowane terminy wykonania pracy domowej, tak żeby byli pewni na 50, 75 i 99%, że do tego czasu skończą. W rzeczywistości w tym czasie prace zdążyło skończyć 13, 19 i 45% studentów. Odkryli potem, że tak się stało dlatego, że szacunki dla najlepszego i dla przeciętnego rozwoju wydarzeń są nierozróżnialne statystycznie. Jeśli zapytasz kogoś, co się wydarzy w _normalnej_ sytuacji, on wyobrazi sobie najbardziej prawdopodobne wydarzenia dla każdego etapu — że wszystko idzie według planu, bez żadnych niespodzianek. Ale naprawdę, jak pokazała to niespełna połowa studentów kończących pracę domową przed terminem, w którym mieli być na 99% pewni, że skończą, rzeczywistość okazuje się być trochę gorsza od naszych najgorszych przewidywań. Nazywa się to _złudzeniem planowania_ i najlepszy sposób, żeby sobie z tym poradzić, to zapytać siebie, ile czasu takie zadanie zajęło ci poprzednio. To daje zewnętrzną perspektywę zamiast wewnętrznej. Ale kiedy robisz coś nowego, nie masz do czego się odwołać, więc musisz być bardzo, bardzo pesymistyczny. Tak pesymistyczny, żeby rzeczywistość okazała się _lepsza_ od przewidywań przynajmniej tak samo często, jak gorsza. Naprawdę jest _bardzo ciężko_ być _tak_ pesymistycznym, żeby mieć dobre szanse _przebić_ prawdziwe życie. Na przykład ja się tutaj wysilam wyobrażając kolegę ugryzionego przez węża, a w rzeczywistości pozostali śmierciożercy mogą napaść na szkołę, żeby mnie dostać. Z drugiej strony…

– Koniec – przerwała McGonagall.

Harry się zatrzymał. Właśnie miał zauważyć, że przynajmniej nie musieli się obawiać powrotu Czarnego Pana, bo ten był martwy.

– Chyba nie wyraziłam się dość jasno – powiedziała McGonagall ostrożnie a jej szkocki akcent pogłębił to wrażenie. – Czy _tobie_ przytrafiło się coś, co cię tak przeraziło?

– To co mi się przydarzyło to tylko dowód anegdotyczny – wyjaśnił Harry. – Nie ma takiego znaczenia, jak potwierdzony, sprawdzony przez naukowców artykuł o kontrolowanym badaniu z losowym doborem, wieloma próbami, dużymi efektami i wysoką istotnością statystyczną.

McGonagall uszczypnęła się w podstawę nosa, głęboko nabrała i powoli wypuściła powietrze.

– Niemniej chciałabym się dowiedzieć – powiedziała.

– Yyy… – Harry przygotował się. – W moim sąsiedztwie zdarzały się napady, a mama chciała, żebym oddał patelnię sąsiadce, która mieszka dwa domy dalej i ja powiedziałem, że nie chcę, bo mogą mnie obrabować i mama powiedziała, żebym nie mówił takich rzeczy. Jakby myślenie o tym mogło sprawić, że to się naprawdę _wydarzy_, więc jakbym nic nie mówił to byłbym bezpieczny. Próbowałem jej to wyjaśnić, dlaczego mnie to nie uspokajało, ale i tak kazała mi odnieść tę patelnię. Byłem zbyt młody, żeby wiedzieć na ile niskie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że wybiorą akurat mnie, ale wystarczająco duży, żeby wiedzieć, że nie-myślenie o czymś nie sprawi, że to się nie wydarzy, więc naprawdę się bałem.

– To wszystko? – Zapytała McGonagall po chwili, kiedy stało się jasne, że Harry już skończył. – Nic _innego_ się nie przydarzyło?

– Wiem, że to nie brzmi jak dużo – bronił się Harry. – Ale to była jedna z tych chwil zmieniających życie, wie pani? Znaczy się, _wiedziałem_, że niemyślenie o czymś nie powstrzyma wydarzeń; ja o tym wiedziałem, ale widziałem, że mama uważa, że to tak działa – Harry się zatrzymał, mocując się z gniewem, który wzbierał w nim na samą myśl o tej historii. – Ona _nie słuchała._ Próbowałem jej wytłumaczyć, _błagałem_ ją, żeby mnie nie wysyłała, ale mnie _wyśmiała_. Wszystko, co mówiłem, potraktowała jak jeden wielki dowcip… – Harry zmusił się do powstrzymania złości. – Wtedy zrozumiałem, że wszyscy, którzy powinni mnie chronić, byli tak naprawdę szaleni i że nie posłuchaliby mnie, nie ważne jak usilnie bym błagał, więc nie mogłem już ufać, że zrobią wszystko jak trzeba. – Czasami dobre zamiary nie wystarczyły, czasami trzeba było być zdrowym na umyśle…

Zapadła długa cisza.

Harry poświęcił trochę czasu na głębokie oddychanie i uspokojenie się. Nie było sensu się złościć. Nie było sensu się złościć. _Wszyscy_ rodzice tak się zachowywali. _Żaden_ dorosły nie zniży się do poziomu dziecka, nie wysłucha i jego biologiczni rodzice nie byli inni. Zdrowie psychiczne było jak malutka gwiazdka w nocy, nadzwyczaj rzadki wyjątek od reguły obłędu, więc nie było sensu się złościć.

Harry nie lubił siebie, kiedy się złościł.

– Dziękuję, że mi o tym opowiedziałeś, Potter – powiedziała McGonagall po chwili. Miała nieobecny wyraz na twarzy (prawie taki sam, jak Harry, kiedy eksperymentował z sakiewką, gdyby tylko Harry mógł siebie wtedy zobaczyć w lustrze) – będę musiała o tym pomyśleć – obróciła się w stronę końca zaułka i podniosła różdżkę.

– Możemy teraz pójść po zestaw uzdrawiający?

McGonagall zatrzymała się i przyjrzała mu się bacznie.

– A jeśli powiem, że nie, że jest zbyt drogi i nie będziesz go potrzebował, co zrobisz?

Harry wykrzywił się gorzko.

– Dokładnie to, co pani sobie myśli. _Dokładnie_ to, co sobie pani myśli. Dojdę do wniosku, że jest pani kolejnym szalonym dorosłym, z którym nie mogę porozmawiać. Potem zacznę planować, jak by tu inaczej dobrać się do tego zestawu.

– Na tej wycieczce jestem twoim opiekunem – odparła McGonagall z nutą groźby w głosie. – Nie pozwolę sobą dyrygować.

– Rozumiem – powiedział Harry. Usunął urazę ze swojego głosu i nie powiedział żadnej z innych rzeczy, które przyszły mu do głowy. McGonagall kazała mu myśleć zanim przemówił. Prawdopodobnie zapomni o tym do jutra, ale mógł pamiętać chociaż przez pięć minut.

Różdżka zatoczyła niewielkie koło i głosy z ulicy Pokątnej powróciły.

– Dobrze, młody człowieku – powiedziała. – Chodźmy kupić ten zestaw uzdrawiający.

Harry'emu ze zdziwienia opadła szczęka. Potem pospieszył do sklepu, prawie że potykając się o własne nogi.

* * *

><p>Sklep nie zmienił się przez ten czas, na skośnej wystawie wciąż leżały przedmioty, które można było rozpoznać i umykające rozpoznaniu; szara poświata wciąż je ochraniała, a sprzedawczyni stała na swoim starym miejscu. Popatrzyła na nich jak się zbliżali, wyraźnie zaskoczona.<p>

– Przepraszam – powiedziała jak tylko podeszli, a Harry w tej samej chwili zaczął się tłumaczyć.

Oboje zamilkli, popatrzyli na siebie i wtedy sprzedawczyni lekko się zaśmiała.

– Nie chciałam wpakować cię w kłopoty – powiedziała. Konspiracyjnym szeptem dodała – mam nadzieję, że nie była zbyt straszna.

– Dello! – oburzyła się McGonagall.

– Woreczek złota – powiedział Harry do sakiewki i popatrzył na sprzedawczynię odliczając pięć galeonów. – Nie przejmuj się, rozumiem, że jest okropna tylko dlatego, że mnie kocha. Jeden Zestaw Awaryjnego Uzdrawiania Plus poproszę.

Dał jej galeony podczas gdy McGonagall prychnęła coś nieistotnego.

Widok rozciągalnego otworu sakiewki, który połknął apteczkę wielkości walizki, mógł wytrącić człowieka z równowagi. Harry nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, co by się stało, gdyby sam spróbował wleźć do sakiewki, skoro tylko osoba, która coś tam włożyła, mogła to wyjąć.

Kiedy sakiewka skończyła… jeść… jego z trudem zdobyty zakup, Harry dałby sobie głowę uciąć, że usłyszał ciche beknięcie. To _musiało_ być celowo zaczarowane. Hipoteza alternatywna była zbyt przerażająca, żeby ją w ogóle rozważać… Tak naprawdę Harry nawet nie mógł _wymyślić_ hipotezy alternatywnej.

– Gdzie idziemy teraz? - Zapytał, kiedy ruszyli dalej ulicą Pokątną.

McGonagall wskazała na sklep, który wyglądał jakby był zbudowany z ciała a nie z cegieł i pokryty futrem zamiast farby.

– Małe zwierzęta domowe są dozwolone w Hogwarcie. Na przykład mógłbyś sobie kupić sowę do wysyłania listów…

– A czy mogę _wynająć_ sowę za knuta albo dwa, kiedy potrzebuję wysłać list?

– Tak.

– Zatem, z całą empatią: _nie._

McGonagall skinęła głową, jakby odznaczając pozycję na liście.

– Mogę zapytać, dlaczego nie?

– Miałem kiedyś kamienia domowego*. Umarł.

– Myślisz, że nie dałbyś rady opiekować się zwierzęciem?

– _Dałbym_ – powiedział Harry – ale skończyłoby się na tym, że cały dzień zastanawiałbym się, czy pamiętałem je dzisiaj nakarmić, czy też powoli umiera z głodu w klatce, zastanawiając się gdzie się podział jego pan i dlaczego nie ma jedzenia.

– Biedna sowa – przyznała McGonagall miękko. – Taka opuszczona. Zastanawiam się, co by zrobiła.

– Cóż, myślę, że zrobiłaby się bardzo głodna i próbowałaby pazurami i dziobem wydrapać sobie drogę na zewnątrz klatki czy pudełka, chociaż nie sądzę, aby jej się udało… – Harry urwał.

– A co by się stało później? – Pytała dalej czarownica.

– Przepraszam – powiedział Harry, wziął McGonagall za rękę i stanowczo zaprowadził do kolejnego zaułka; po unikaniu tylu fanów było to już prawie odruchowe. – Niech pani rzuci proszę to wyciszające zaklęcie.

– _Quietus_.

– Ta sowa _nie jest_ moim uosobieniem – głos Harry'ego się trząsł. – Moi rodzice _nigdy _nie zamykali mnie w szafce i nie zostawiali abym umarł z głodu, _nie mam _strachu przed opuszczeniem i _nie podoba mi się kierunek, w którym zmierzają pani myśli!_

Czarownica spojrzała na niego poważnie.

– A jakiż to kierunek, Potter?

– Myśli pani że byłem – Harry miał problem z wypowiedzeniem tego – że byłem _maltretowany?_

– A byłeś?

– Nie! – Wykrzyknął Harry. – Nigdy! Myślisz, że jestem _głupi?_ _Wiem_ o co chodzi z maltretowaniem dzieci, złym dotykiem i całą resztą. Gdyby cokolwiek takiego mi się przytrafiło zadzwoniłbym na policję! I zgłosił do dyrektora szkoły! I poszukał biur rządowych w książce telefonicznej! I powiedział dziadkom i pani Figg! Ale moi rodzice _nigdy_ nic takiego nie zrobili, nigdy, _przenigdy!_ Jak _może pani_ w ogóle to sugerować!

McGonagall spokojnie na niego patrzyła.

– Sprawdzanie potencjalnych oznak maltretowania u dzieci pod moją opieką należy do moich obowiązków jako wicedyrektora.

Gniew Harry'ego przeradzał się w ślepą furię.

– _Niech pani nie waży_ się kiedykolwiek wspomnieć jednym słowem o tych, tych _insynuacjach_ komukolwiek innemu! _Nikomu,_ słyszy mnie pani? Takie oskarżenie może zniszczyć człowieka i rozbić rodzinę nawet jeśli rodzice są całkowicie niewinni! Czytałem o tym w gazetach! – Harry podnosił głos – _System_ nie umie się _zatrzymać_, nie wierzy rodzicom _ani _dzieciom, kiedy mówią, że nic się nie stało. _Niech pani nie waży się grozić mojej rodzinie! Nie pozwolę ci zniszczyć mojego domu!_

– Harry – powiedziała McGonagall miękko i wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

Harry szybko się odsunął i ostro odtrącił jej dłoń. McGonagall zastygła, po czym schowała rękę i podeszła bliżej.

– Harry, w porządku. Wierzę ci.

– Czyżby? – wysyczał Harry. Gniew wciąż kłębił się w jego żyłach. – Czy tylko pani czeka aż się rozejdziemy, żeby wypełnić papiery?

– Harry, widziałam twój dom. Widziałam twoich rodziców. Kochają cię. Ty kochasz ich. Wierzę ci, kiedy mówisz, że cię nie maltretują. Ale _musiałam_ zapytać, bo tu się dzieje coś bardzo dziwnego.

Harry patrzył na nią zimno.

– Na przykład?

– Harry, widziałam wiele maltretowanych dzieci w Hogwarcie; gdybyś wiedział ile, pękłoby ci serce. Kiedy jesteś zadowolony, nie zachowujesz się jak one, ani trochę. Uśmiechasz się do nieznajomych, przytulasz do ludzi, nie wzdrygasz się, kiedy położę rękę na twoim ramieniu. Ale czasami, tylko czasami, powiesz albo zrobisz coś takiego, co wygląda zupełnie jak… ktoś, kto spędził jedenaście lat zamknięty w piwnicy. Nie z tą kochającą rodziną, którą widziałam – McGonagall przekrzywiła głowę i wyglądała na zdziwioną.

Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, rozważać. Furia zaczęła z niego wyparowywać, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że McGonagall słuchała go z szacunkiem i że jego rodzina nie była zagrożona.

– A _jak_ pani sobie to tłumaczy?

– Nie wiem – odparła – ale jest możliwe, że przydarzyło ci się coś, czego nie pamiętasz.

Gniew znowu wezbrał w Harrym. To brzmiało aż zbyt podobnie do historii o rozbitych rodzinach, które czytał w gazetach.

– Wytłumione wspomnienia to pseudonaukowa bzdura! Ludzie nie wytłumiają traumatycznych wspomnień. Pamiętają je aż zbyt dobrze do końca życia!

– Nie, Potter. Jest Zaklęcie Zapomnienia.

Harry zastygł bez ruchu.

– Zaklęcie, które wymazuje wspomnienia?

McGonagall przytaknęła.

– Ale nie wszystkie efekty doświadczenia, jeśli rozumiesz, co mam na myśli.

Zimny dreszcz ogarnął Harry'ego. _Tej_ hipotezy… _nie_ da się łatwo odrzucić.

– Ale moi rodzice nie mogli tego zrobić!

– W rzeczy samej – przyznała McGonagall. – Musiałby to być ktoś ze świata czarodziejów. Obawiam się, że… nie możemy mieć pewności.

Racjonalistyczne umiejętności Harry'ego znowu się włączyły.

– Jak bardzo jest pani pewna swoich obserwacji i jakie mogłyby być inne wyjaśnienia?

McGonagall rozłożyła ręce.

– Pewna? Nie jestem pewna _niczego_. Przez całe swoje życie nie spotkałam nikogo takiego jak ty. Czasami zdajesz się nie być jedenastolatkiem, ani nawet _człowiekiem_.

Harry podniósł brwi…

– Przepraszam! – powiedziała szybko McGonagall. – Bardzo przepraszam, Potter. Chciałam wyrazić pewną sprawę, ale to nie zabrzmiało tak jak powinno…

– Wprost przeciwnie – powiedział Harry i lekko się uśmiechnął. – Uznam to za dobry komplement. Czy mógłbym zaproponować inne wyjaśnienie?

– Proszę.

– Dzieci nie powinny być dużo mądrzejsze od rodziców – zaczął. – Albo zdrowsze na umyśle. Mój ojciec pewnie mógłby mnie przechytrzyć, gdyby, wiesz, naprawdę _spróbował_zamiast wykorzystywać swoją dorosłą mądrość głównie do wymyślania powodów, żeby pozostać przy swoim zdaniu… – Harry zatrzymał się na chwilę. – Jestem zbyt mądry. Zwykłe dzieci nawet nie startują w tej samej lidze. Dorośli nie szanują mnie dostatecznie, żeby naprawdę ze mną porozmawiać. Tak szczerze, nawet gdyby próbowali, nie brzmieli by równie mądrze jak Feynman, więc pewnie wolałbym poczytać Feynmana niż słuchać. Jestem _samotny_. Byłem samotny przez całe swoje życie. Może to daje niektóre efekty podobne do bycia zamkniętym w piwnicy. I jestem zbyt mądry, żeby ich podziwiać tak jak dzieci powinny. Rodzice mnie kochają, ale nie czują się zobowiązani reagować na rozsądne argumenty i czasami mam wrażenie, że są jak dzieci — dzieci, które _nie słuchają_ i mają absolutną władzę nad całym moim istnieniem. Próbuję nie być zbyt gorzki, ale też chcę być _uczciwy _wobec siebie. Więc tak, jestem zgorzkniały. Do tego mam problem z opanowywaniem gniewu, ale nad tym pracuję. To wszystko.

– _To wszystko?_

– To wszystko – stanowczo przytaknął Harry. – Nie wątpię, że nawet w magicznej Anglii zwykłe wyjaśnienie można chociaż _rozważyć?_

* * *

><p>Później tego dnia, kiedy słońce już się zniżało na letnim niebie, kupujący zaczęli znikać z ulic. Niektóre sklepy już zamknięto; Harry i McGonagall kupili podręczniki w Esach i Floresach tuż przed zamknięciem. Z niewielkim tylko wybuchem, kiedy Harry podążył za słowem „numerologia" i odkrył, że podręczniki dla siódmego roku nie wymagały nic bardziej zaawansowanego od trygonometrii.<p>

Jednak teraz marzenia o nisko zawieszonym owocu badań naukowych były daleko na liście zaintetresowań Harry'ego.

Teraz wychodzili od Ollivandera i Harry gapił się na swoją różdżkę. Pomachał nią i wyprodukował kolorowe iskry, co tak naprawdę nie powinno go dziwić po wszystkim, co dzisiaj zobaczył, ale jakoś…

„Mogę czarować".

„Ja. Czyli: ja, osobiście. Jestem magiczny. Jestem czarodziejem".

_Czuł _magię wypływającą z własnej ręki i w tej chwili zrozumiał, że zawsze to czuł, zawsze posiadał taki zmysł, który nie był wzrokiem, słuchem, węchem ani dotykiem, ale magią. To jakby mieć oczy i zawsze trzymać je zamknięte i nawet nie wiedzieć, że się widzi ciemność. A potem, jednego dnia oczy się otwierają i widzą świat. Szok przeszył go, dotknął jego części ciała, obudził je, a potem zanikł w kilka sekund. Pozostawił tylko pewność, że jest teraz czarodziejem i że zawsze nim był, a nawet w jakiś dziwny sposób zawsze o tym wiedział.

I…

„_Zaiste, to niezmiernie ciekawe, że ta różdżka wybrała pana, skoro jej siostra zrobiła panu tę bliznę"_

To _nie mógł_ być przypadek. W tym sklepie były _tysiące_ różdżek. No dobra, tak naprawdę to _mógł_ być przypadek, bo na świecie mamy sześć miliardów ludzi i przypadki jeden na tysiąc zdarzają się codziennie. Ale Twierdzenia Bayesa mówiło, że każda rozsądna hipoteza, która daje prawdopodobieństwo, że Harry będzie miał siostrzaną różdżkę różdżki Czarnego Pana jest wyższe niż jeden do tysiąca, ma przewagę.

McGonagall po prostu stwierdziła „osobliwe" i nie zrobiła nic więcej, co uświadomiło Harry'emu przytłaczającą _zobojętnienie_ czarownic i czarodziejów, wprawiając go w osłupienie. Harry nie mógł sobie _wyobrazić_ świata, w którym mruknąłby tylko „hm" i wyszedł ze sklepu, nie _próbując_ nawet wymyślić hipotezy tłumaczącej to, co się stało.

Lewą dłonią dotknął swojej blizny.

Co… _Dokładnie_…

– Jesteś teraz prawdziwym czarodziejem – powiedziała McGonagall. – Gratulacje.

Harry skinął głową.

– I co teraz myślisz o świecie czarodziejów? - Dodała.

– Jest dziwny – odpowiedział. – Powinienem myśleć o wszystkim, co dzisiaj zobaczyłem… wszystkim, co teraz wiem, że jest możliwe i wszystkim, co wiem, że jest kłamstwem i o tej całej pracy przede mną, żeby to zrozumieć. A jednak jestem rozkojarzony przez drobiazgi takie jak – ściszył głos – bycie Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył – nie było nikogo w pobliżu, ale nie ma sensu kusić losu.

McGonagall wydała z siebie chrząknięcie.

– Naprawdę? Nie wierzę.

Harry znowu skinął głową.

– Tak, to po prostu… _dziwne_. Odkryć, że się jest częścią tej wielkiej historii, wyprawy w celu pokonania wielkiego i strasznego Czarnego Pana i że ona jest _skończona_. Zamknięta. Całkowicie zakończona. To jakbym był Frodo Bagginsem i odkrył, że rodzice wzięli mnie na Górę Przeznaczenia i zmusili do wrzucenia Pierścienia kiedy miałem rok i nawet tego nie pamiętam.

McGonagall nadal się uśmiechała.

– Wiesz, gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, kogokolwiek, prawdopodobnie obawiałbym się, czy zadowoli oczekiwania co do dalszego życia. „Jej, Harry, co zrobiłeś od kiedy pokonałeś Czarnego Pana? Masz własną księgarnię? To super! A wiedziałeś, że nazwałem swoje dziecko po tobie?" Ale mam nadzieję, że to nie okaże się problemem – Harry westchnął. – Jednak… prawie na tyle, że chciałbym, żeby to nie było _całkiem_ skończone, żebym mógł powiedzieć, że naprawdę, no wie pani, _uczestniczyłem_ w tym.

– Naprawdę? – Zapytała McGonagall dziwnym głosem. – Co masz na myśli?

– No, na przykład, wspominała pani, że moi rodzice zostali zdradzeni. Kto ich zdradził?

– Syriusz Black – odparła. Niemalże wysyczała to nazwisko. – Jest w Azkabanie, więzieniu dla czarodziejów.

– Jak bardzo jest prawdopodobne, że Syriusz Black ucieknie z więzienia i będę musiał go odnaleźć i pokonać w jakiejś spektakularnej walce albo jeszcze lepiej, wyznaczyć nagrodę za jego głowę i uciec do Australii, żeby tam czekać na wyniki?

McGonagall mrugnęła. Dwukrotnie.

– Nie bardzo. Nikt jeszcze nie uciekł z Azkabanu i wątpię, aby to _on_ miał być pierwszy.

Harry powątpiewał w to „_nikt_ jeszcze nie uciekł z Azkabanu". Chociaż, może z magią dawało się zbliżyć do absolutnie bezpiecznego więzienia, szczególnie jeśli strażnicy mają różdżki, a więźniowie nie. Najlepszym sposobem wyjścia byłoby nie znaleźć się tam wcale.

– No dobrze – powiedział Harry. – Brzmi całkiem domknięto – westchnął, pocierając ręką czubek głowy. – Albo może Czarny Pan nie umarł _naprawdę_ tamtej nocy. Nie całkiem. Jego duch się snuje, szepcze ludziom w koszmarach, które wydają się rzeczywistością. Szuka sposobu na powrót na ziemię, którą przyrzekł zniszczyć i teraz, zgodnie z prastarą przepowiednią, jestem z nim spleciony w zabójczej walce, w której zwycięzca przegra a przegrany wygra…

Głowa McGonagall wykręciła się a jej oczy rzuciły się dokoła szukając, czy ktoś ich nie słucha.

– Żartowałem – powiedział Harry z irytacją. Czemuż ona musiała brać wszystko tak poważnie…

Dopiero teraz Harry poczuł w brzuchu co to mogło znaczyć.

McGonagall popatrzyła na niego spokojnie. Bardzo, bardzo spokojnie. Potem się uśmiechnęła.

– Oczywiście, Potter.

„O cholera."

Gdyby Harry chciał sformułować bezsłowny wniosek, który właśnie pojawił się w jego głowie, brzmiałoby to jakoś tak: jeśli oszacuję prawdopodobieństwo, że profesor McGonagall zrobi to co właśnie zobaczyłem jako wynik dokładnego kontrolowania siebie i rozkład prawdopodobieństwa wszystkich rzeczy, które robi _normalnie,_ kiedy powiem zły dowcip, to takie zachowanie jest znaczącą przesłanką, że coś ukrywa.

Ale tak naprawdę Harry pomyślał: „O cholera".

Teraz Harry obrócił głowę, żeby przyjrzeć się ulicy. Nie, nikogo w pobliżu.

– On _nie_ umarł, prawda? – Westchnął.

– Potter…

– Czarny Pan żyje. _Oczywiście,_ że żyje. Samo _marzenie_, że jest inaczej było _przejawem_ czystego _optymizmu_ z mojej strony. _Musiałem_ być _ślepy_, nie _wyobrażam_ sobie co_myślałem_. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pomyślałbym, że _nie żyje_ tylko dlatego, że _ktoś_ znalazł jego ciało spalone na _skwarek_. Najwyraźniej muszę się jeszcze _dużo_ nauczyć o sztuce prawdziwego _pesymizmu_.

– Potter…

– Niech mi pani powie chociaż, że nie ma naprawdę przepowiedni… – Ale McGonagall wciąż się tak samo sztywno uśmiechała. – Nie no, żartuje pani.

– Potter, nie powinieneś zajmować się wymyślaniem powodów do niepokoju…

– _Naprawdę_ mi _to_ pani mówi? Proszę sobie wyobrazić, co zrobię później, jak się dowiem, że naprawdę jest o co się niepokoić.

Uśmiech McGonagall zachwiał się.

Harry opuścił ramiona.

– Mam cały świat magii do zanalizowania. _Nie_ mam na to czasu.

Następnie oboje zamilkli, ponieważ mężczyzna w powiewających pomarańczowych szatach pojawił się na ulicy i powoli ich minął. Oczy McGonagall podążały za nim dyskretnie. Harry żuł wargę a ktoś przyglądający się uważnie mógłby zauważyć kroplę krwi.

Kiedy mężczyzna zniknął w oddali, Harry przemówił znowu, szeptem.

– Powie mi pani teraz prawdę? I niech mnie pani nie próbuje mnie zbyć, nie jestem głupi.

– Masz jedenaście lat – ostro wyszeptała.

– Zatem nie jestem w pełni człowiekiem. Przepraszam, na chwilę _zapomniałem_.

– To są straszne i ważne sprawy! _Sekrety!_ Ty jako dziecko nie powinieneś wiedzieć nawet tyle! Nie możesz _nikomu_ o tym mówić, jasne? Absolutnie nikomu!

Jak to się czasami zdarzało, kiedy Harry robił się _wystarczająco_ wściekły, jego krew stawała się zimna zamiast wrzącej. Straszliwa jasność ogarniała jego umysł, wykreślając możliwe strategie i oceniając ich skutki z żelaznym realizmem.

„Wskaż, że masz prawo wiedzieć: porażka. Według McGonagall jedenastolatki nie mają praw do czegokolwiek.

Powiedz, że już nie jesteście przyjaciółmi: porażka. Nie ceni wystarczająco wysoko naszej przyjaźni.

Zauważ, że będziesz w niebezpieczeństwie jeśli nie będziesz wiedzieć: porażka. Już ułożono plany bazujące na mojej niewiedzy.

_Pewna _niewygoda przemyślenia będzie wydawać się dużo bardziej niestrawna niż zaledwie _niepewna_ wizja mojej krzywdy.

Sprawiedliwość i rozsądek poniosą porażkę. Musisz znaleźć coś, czego chce, albo czego się boi…"

Ach.

– Zatem, pani profesor – powiedział zimno, – wygląda na to, że mam coś czego pani chce. Jeśli pani chce, może mi pani powiedzieć prawdę, _całą_ prawdę a w zamian ja dotrzymam pani sekretów. Albo może pani próbować powstrzymać mnie przed odkryciem prawdy, żeby używać mnie jak pionka, przy czym wtedy nie będę pani nic winien.

McGonagall stanęła w miejscu. Jej oczy zapłonęły a głos zmienił się w syk.

– Jak śmiesz!

– _Jak pani śmie!_ – odsyknął jej.

– Chcesz mnie _szantażować?_

Harry wykrzywił usta.

– _Proponuję_ pani _przysługę._ _Daję_ pani szansę strzeżenia _pani_ cennego sekretu. Jeśli pani odmówi, będę miał _powód_ poszukiwać wszędzie wiedzy, nie na przekór pani ale dlatego, że _muszę wiedzieć!_ Niech pani zostawi już bezsensowny gniew na _dziecko_, które według pani powinno być posłuszne i zrozumie pani, że każdy normalny dorosły zrobiłby to samo. _Niech pani pop__atrzy na to z mojego punktu widzenia. Jak byś się pani czuła, gdyby chodziło o NIĄ?_

Harry obserwował McGonagall, jest ostry oddech. Przyszło mu do głowy, że pora zmniejszyć ciśnienie, pozwolić jej się trochę podusić.

– Nie musi pani podejmować decyzji od razu – powiedział trochę bardziej normalnym głosem. – Zrozumiem, jeśli musi pani trochę pomyśleć nad moją _ofertą_… Ale ostrzegę panią przed jedną rzeczą – dodał zimno. – Niech pani nie próbuje tego czaru zapomnienia na mnie. Jakiś czas temu wymyśliłem sygnał i już go sobie wysłałem. Jeśli znajdę sygnał a nie będę _pamiętał _wysyłania go… – Harry pozwolił sobie nie dokończyć.

Twarz McGonagall wreszcie zmieniła wyraz.

– Nie… zamierzałam rzucić na ciebie Zapomnienia, Potter… Ale po co _wymyśliłbyś_ taki sygnał, jeśli nie wiedziałeś o…

– Przyszło mi to do głowy podczas czytania jednej książki science-fiction. Pomyślałem sobie, _cóż, na wszelki wypadek_… I nie, nie powiem pani jaki to sygnał, nie jestem głupi.

– Nie zamierzałam pytać – odparła McGonagall. Wyglądała, jakby uchodziło z niej powietrze, jakby się nagle postarzała i zmęczyła. – To był męczący dzień, Potter. Możemy pójść po twoją walizkę i wysłać cię do domu? Zaufam, że nie powiesz o tym nikomu, aż będę miała czas przemyśleć całość. Weź pod uwagę, że tylko dwie inne osoby na całym świecie wiedzą o tym. Są to dyrektor Albus Dumbledore i profesor Severus Snape.

O. Nowe informacje; to było wyciągnięcie ręki. Harry skinął głową, obrócił się i ruszył w dół ulicy a jego krew znowu się ogrzewała.

– Więc teraz muszę wymyślić sposób na zabicie nieśmiertelnego Czarnego Czarodzieja – westchnął sfrustrowany. – Naprawdę szkoda, że nie powiedziała mi pani tego _zanim _zaczęliśmy zakupy.

* * *

><p>Sklep z walizkami był dużo bardziej bogato wyposażony od innych sklepów, które Harry odwiedzał. Zasłonki były luksusowe i z delikatnym wzorkiem, podłoga i ściany z lakierowanych desek. Walizki zajmowały honorowe miejsca na postumentach z kości słoniowej. Sprzedawca miał szaty tylko o włos gorsze od Lucjusza Malfoy'a i mówił z obrzydliwie doskonałą grzecznością zarówno do McGonagall, jak i do Harry'ego.<p>

Harry zadał swoje pytania i skłaniał się ku wyglądającmu na solidny kufrowi z drewna, nie polerowanego, ciepłego i twardego. Miał wyrzeźbionego stróżującego smoka, którego oczy podążały za każdym, kto się zbliżał. Kufer był zaczarowany tak, aby był lekki, mógł się skurczyć na żądanie, albo wypuścić małe pazurzaste macki od spodu i podążać za właścicielem. Miał z dwóch stron po szufladzie, które po wysunięciu były tak głębokie jak cały kufer. Na pokrywie były cztery zamki, z których każdy po otwarciu pokazywał inne wnętrze. I — co było bardzo ważne — rączkę na dole, która po pociągnięciu wysuwała ramę drzwi ze schodami wiodącymi w dół do małego, oświetlonego pokoju, który na oko pomieściłby dwanaście regałów na książki.

Jeśli można było mieć taki bagaż, to po co jeszcze mieć dom?

Sto osiem złotych galeonów. To była cena za _dobry_ kufer, lekko używany. Przy około pięćdziesięciu funtach brytyjskich do galeona było to wystarczająco dużo, żeby kupić używany samochód, więcej niż cokolwiek, co Harry kiedykolwiek kupił w całym swoim życiu.

Dziewięćdziesiąt siedem galeonów. Tyle zostało w woreczku złota, który Harry mógł zabrać z Gringotta.

McGonagall miała smutek na twarzy, gdy sprzedawca podał cenę. Nie musiała pytać Harry'ego ile ma złota w woreczku po całym dniu zakupów, co oznaczało, że potrafiła dobrze liczyć w pamięci. Harry upomniał siebie jeszcze raz, że _nieznajomość nauki_ nie oznacza _głupoty_.

– Przepraszam, młody człowieku – powiedziała – to wyłącznie moja wina. Zabrałabym cię do Gringotta, ale bank jest już zamknięty, chyba że dla sytuacji awaryjnych.

Harry spojrzał na nią w zamyśleniu.

– Cóż – nauczycielka westchnęła obracając się na pięcie – chyba możemy wychodzić.

…Nie straciła opanowania, kiedy dziecko próbowało ją pokonać. Nie była zadowolona, ale zastanawiała się zamiast wybuchnąć gniewem. Może po prostu był jakiś nieśmiertelny Czarny Pan, z którym trzeba walczyć i dlatego potrzebowała mieć go po swojej stronie. Ale większość dorosłych nawet na to by nie wpadła; w ogóle nie pomyśleliby o konsekwencjach gdyby ktoś o niższej pozycji odmawiał posłuszeństwa…

– Pani profesor?

Czarownica odwróciła się w jego stronę.  
>Harry wziął głęboki oddech. Musiał być odrobinę zły, żeby zrobić co zamierzał, inaczej nie miałby odwagi. „Nie słuchała mnie, pomyślał, wziąłbym więcej złota, ale ona mnie nie słuchała…" Skupił cały swój świat na McGonagall oraz potrzebie pokierowania rozmową i przemówił.<p>

- Myślała pani, że sto Galeonów w zupełności wystarczy na kufer. Dlatego mnie pani nie ostrzegła, kiedy zszedłem do dziewięćdziecięciu siedmiu. O tym właśnie mówią naukowcy, tak się dzieje, kiedy ludzie myślą, że dają sobie trochę zapasu. Nie są wystarczająco pesymistyczni. Gdyby to zależało _ode mnie_, wziąłbym _dwieście_ galeonów, na wszelki wypadek. W skrytce było dosyć pieniędzy, mógłbym nadmiar później odłożyć. Ale _pomyślałem_, że mi pani nie pozwoli. Pomyślałem, że nie ma nawet sensu pytać. Wiedziałem, że byś się pani _zezłościła_ gdybym zapytał. Mam rację?

– Chyba muszę ci przyznać rację – powiedziała profesor McGonagall – ale, młody człowieku…

- Przez takie rzeczy jak to trudno mi ufać dorosłym – jakimś cudem Harry mówił spokojnie. - Złoszczą się, jeśli próbuje się z nimi dyskutować. Dla nich to nieposłuszeństwo, zuchwalstwo czy wyzwanie wobec ich wyższego statusu w grupie. Jeśli się z nimi próbuje rozmawiać, złoszczą się. Więc jeśli chciałabym zrobić coś naprawdę ważnego, nie mógłbym pani ufać. Nawet gdyby pani wysłuchała z zaangażowaniem wszystkiego, co mam do powiedzenia (bo to należy do roli uważnego dorosłego), nie zmieniłaby pani swoich działań, bez względu na to, co bym powiedział.

Sprzedawca walizek patrzył na nich z nieskrywaną fascynacją.

- Rozumiem twój punkt widzenia – przyznała czarownica. - Jeśli wydaję się być czasem zbyt surowa, pamiętaj, że opiekuję się domem Gryffindoru od niepamiętnych lat.

Harry skinął głową i kontynuował.

- Więc… Przypuśćmy, że wiem, jak wziąć trochę Galeonów z mojej skrytki bez wycieczki do Gringotta, ale wykorzystanie tego sposobu oznaczałoby, że przestałbym być posłusznym dzieckiem. Czy mógłbym pani zaufać, że wykorzystałaby pani ten sposób nawet, gdyby to wymagało opuszczenia roli nauczyciela?

- Co?

- Innymi słowy, gdybym mógł sprawić, że dzisiejszy dzień potoczyłby się inaczej, tak żebyśmy mieli wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, ale patrząc wstecz wymagałoby to, żeby dziecko było nieposłuszne dorosłemu, to czy to byłoby w porządku?

- Całkiem możliwe… - zawahała się McGonagall, wyglądając na zmieszaną.

Harry wyjął sakiewkę z wsiąkiewki i powiedział:

- Jedenaście Galeonów pochodzących ze skrytki mojej rodziny.

I złoto pojawiło się w jego dłoni.

Przez chwilę usta czarownicy były szeroko otwarte, ale wreszcie je zamknęła i zwężyła oczy.

– _Skąd masz_…

– Ze skrytki mojej rodziny, jak już powiedziałem.

- Jak?

- Magia.

- To nie jest odpowiedź! - Żachnęła się McGonagall po czym nagle zatrzymała i zamrugała.

- Nie jest, prawda? Powinienem twierdzić, że eksperymantalnie odkryłem, jak naprawdę działa sakiewka i że może sprowadzić przedmioty skądkolwiek, nie tylko z własnego wnętrza, jeśli się odpowiednio sformułuje żądanie. Ale tak naprawdę kiedy upadłem na tamten stos złota schowałem trochę pieniędzy do kieszeni. Ktokolwiek, kto rozumie prawdziwy pesymizm wie, że pieniędzy można potrzebować szybko i bez ostrzeżenia. Czy jest pani na mnie zła za podważanie pani autorytetu? Czy zadowolona, że nasze sprawy kończą się sukcesem?

Oczy sprzedawcy były wielkie jak spodki.

A wysoka czarownica stała w ciszy.

– W Hogwarcie dyscyplina _musi_ być przestrzegana – zaczęła po niemalże całej minucie. – Dla dobra _wszystkich_ uczniów. To _musi_ obejmować twoją uprzejmość i twoje posłuszeństwo wobec _wszystkich_ nauczycieli.

– Rozumiem, pani profesor.

– Dobrze. Kupujemy kufer i idziemy do domu.

Harry chciał krzyczeć z radości, zwymiotować, zemdleć, albo coś w tym stylu. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy jego mowa podziałała na dorosłego. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy _jakakolwiek_ jego mowa podziałała na _kogokolwiek_. Może dlatego, że po raz pierwszy dorosły chciał od niego czegoś tak poważnego, ale wciąż…

Minerwa McGonagall: +1 punkt.

Harry ukłonił się, dał McGonagall woreczek złota i dodatkowe jedenaście galeonów i powiedział:

– Bardzo dziękuję, pani profesor. Czy może pani dokończyć za mnie zakupu? Potrzebuję udać się do toalety. Czy mógłby się dowiedzieć, gdzie…

Sprzedawca, znowu obrzydliwy, wskazał na drzwi ze złotą klamką. Kiedy Harry odchodził, usłyszał jeszcze sprzedawcę pytającego swoim lepkim głosem:

– Czy mógłbym się dowiedzieć, kto to był, pani McGonagall? Zakładam, że Slytherin, trzeci rok chyba? I myślę, że ze znanej rodziny, chociaż nie rozpoznałem…

Zamknięcie drzwi łazienki urwało jego przemowę. Jak tylko Harry znalazł zamek i go zamknął, złapał magiczny, samoczyszczący ręcznik i drążcymi rękami starł wilgoć z czoła. Był cały spocony, jego mugolskie ubranie przemoczone, ale przynajmniej szaty czarodzieja nie przesiąkły.

* * *

><p>Słońce już zachodziło i było naprawdę późno, kiedy znowu stali na podwórku Dziurawego Kotła — cichym, pokrytym liśćmi, opuszczonym zetknięciu magicznej ulicy Pokątnej i całego świata mugoli. (<em>Ależ<em> oni mieli niezrównoważoną ekonomię…) Harry chciał poszukać budki i zadzwonić do ojca jak tylko wyjdą na drugą stronę. Najwyraźniej nie musiał się obawiać, że ktoś mu ukradnie bagaż; miał status wyższego obiektu magicznego, więc był czymś, czego większość mugoli nie jest w stanie dostrzec. To była jedna z wygód, które można kupić w świecie czarodziejów, o ile jest się gotowym zapłacić cenę używanego samochodu.

– Tutaj się rozstaniemy na jakiś czas – oznajmiła profesor McGonagall. Potrząsnęła głową w zadziwieniu. – To był najdziwniejszy dzień w moim życiu od… wielu lat. Od kiedy dowiedziałam się, że dziecko pokonało Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Zastanawiam się teraz patrząc wstecz, czy to nie był ostatni dzień normalnego świata.

„O, jakby _ona_ miała się na co skarżyć. _Myślisz, że twój dzień był surrealistyczny? Spróbuj mojego._"

– Jestem pod wrażeniem pani zachowania dzisiaj – powiedział Harry. – Powinienem pamiętać pochwalić panią na głos. Dawałem pani punkty w myśli i w ogóle.

– Dziękuję, Potter – odparła McGonagall. – Gdybyś już należał do jakiegoś domu, zabrałabym mu tak dużo punktów, że twoi wnukowie nadal by nie mieli szans na Puchar Domów.

– Dziękuję _tobie_, pani profesor – chyba jeszcze za wcześnie nazywać ją Minnie.

Całkiem możliwe, że była najzdrowszą na umyśle osobą, jaką Harry w swoim życiu spotkał, pomimo jej braku zaplecza naukowego. Harry rozważał nawet nadanie jej numeru drugiego w jakiejkolwiek grupie, którą założy do walki z Czarnym Panem, chociaż był dostatecznie rozsądny aby nie mówić o tym na głos. „Jakby tu nas nazwać…? Pożeracze śmierciożerców?"

– Spotkamy się wkrótce, kiedy zacznie się szkoła – dodała McGonagall. – Potter, co do twojej różdżki…

– Wiem, o co chodzi – przerwał jej. Wyjął swoją drogocenną różdżkę, z bólem w sercu obrócił ją w dłoni i podał McGonagall. – Niech ją pani weźmie. Nie planowałem robić z nią cokolwiek, naprawdę nic, ale nie chcę, żeby miała pani koszmary, w których wysadzam dom w powietrze.

McGonagall potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie, Potter! Tak się nie robi. Chciałam cię tylko ostrzec, żebyś jej nie _używał_ w domu, ponieważ ministerstwo potrafi wykryć niepełnoletnią magię a jest to zabronione bez opieki nauczycieli.

– Ach – powiedział Harry – _t__o_ brzmi jak _bardzo_ rozsądna reguła. Dobrze wiedzieć, że świat czarodziejów uważa to za coś poważnego.

– Naprawdę tak myślisz – McGonagall gapiła się na niego.

– Tak – odparł – rozumiem to. Magia jest niebezpieczna i reguły mają swoje uzasadnienie. Inne sprawy też są niebezpieczne i też to rozumiem. Niech pani pamiętaj, że nie jestem głupi.

– Nie sądzę, abym miała kiedykolwiek o tym zapomnieć. Dziękuję, Harry, to sprawia, że lepiej się czuję musząc ci zaufać w pewnych sprawach. Do widzenia.

Harry odwrócił się w stronę Dziurawego Kotła i świata mugoli.

Kiedy już chwycił klamkę, usłyszał ostatni szept zza pleców.

– Hermiona Granger.

– Co? – Zapytał, wciąż trzymając klamkę.

– Poszukaj w pociągu do Hogwartu dziewczynki z pierwszego roku nazwiskiem Hermiona Granger.

– Kto to jest?

Nie było odpowiedzi. Kiedy Harry się odwrócił, McGonagall już nie było.

* * *

><p><em>Następstwa:<em>

Dyrektor Albus Dumbledore pochylił się nad swoim biurkiem. Jego błyszczące oczy wbijały się w Minerwę.

– Cóż, kochana, jakie wrażenie na tobie zrobił Harry?

McGonagall otworzyła usta. Potem je zamknęła. Potem znowu otworzyła. Żadne słowa ich nie opuściły.

– Rozumiem – powiedział ciężko. – Dziękuję za twój raport, Minerwo. Możesz już iść.

* Amerykański przedsiębiorca Gary Dahl w ramach żartu sprzedawał prawdziwe kamienie jako zwierzęta domowe.


	7. Wzajemność

Rozdział 7

Wzajemność

„_Twój tata jest prawie tak fajny jak mój."_

* * *

><p>Usta Petunii Evans-Verres drżały, a jej oczy łzawiły, kiedy Harry przytulał ją na środku peronu dziewiątego na stacji King's Cross.<p>

– Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz, żebym z tobą poszła, Harry?

Harry popatrzył na ojca, Michaela Verres-Evansa, który wyglądał stereotypowo twardy-ale-dumny, potem znów na matkę, która naprawdę wyglądała na cokolwiek… pozbawioną opanowania.

– Mamo, wiem, ze nie lubisz świata czarodziejów. Nie musisz iść ze mną. Naprawdę.

Petunia skrzywiła się.

– Nie powinieneś się o mnie martwić. Jestem twoją matką i jeśli potrzebujesz kogoś…

– Mamo, w Hogwarcie będę sam _miesiącami_. Jeśli nie dam rady wejść na peron o własnych siłach, lepiej dowiedzieć się o tym wcześniej niż później, żebyśmy mogli odpuścić – zniżył głos do szeptu. – Poza tym, mamo, oni mnie tam wszyscy kochają. Jeśli będę miał jakieś problemy, wystarczy że zdejmę opaskę – Harry postukał sportową opaskę na swoim czole, która przykrywała jego bliznę – i dostanę _dużo_ więcej pomocy, niż potrzeba.

– Och, Harry – wyszeptała Petunia. Uklękła i mocno go uścisnęła, twarz obok twarzy, ich policzki się dotykały. Harry czuł jej nierówny oddech, a potem usłyszał przytłumione łkanie. – Och, Harry, kocham cię. Zawsze o tym pamiętaj.

„Jakby się obawiała, że już nigdy mnie nie zobaczy" wpadło Harry'emu do głowy. Wiedział, że tak właśnie jest, ale nie wiedział, czemu mama się tak bała.

Więc spróbował zgadnąć.

– Mamo, wiesz, że nie zmienię się w twoją siostrę tylko dlatego, że uczę się magii, prawda? Zaczaruję wszystko co chcesz, jeśli będę mógł, rzecz jasna; albo jeśli chcesz, żebym _nie_ używał magii w domu, tak też zrobię. Obiecuję, że nigdy nie pozwolę magii nas rozdzielić…

Mocny uścisk przerwał jego słowa.

– Masz dobre serce – wyszeptała mu do ucha – bardzo dobre serce, synku.

Wtedy Harry zaczął się dusić i krztusić.

Matka wypuściła go z objęć i wstała. Wyciągnęła chusteczkę z torebki i drżącą ręką przetarła oczy oraz spływający makijaż.

Nie było wątpliwości, że jego ojciec nie pójdzie z nim na magiczną stronę stacji King's Cross. Ojciec miał nawet problem ze skupieniem wzroku na walizce Harry'ego. Magię miało się we krwi, a Michael Verres-Evans nie miał ani kropelki.

Zamiast tego tylko odchrząknął.

– Powodzenia w szkole, Harry – powiedział. – Myślisz, że kupiłem ci dosyć książek?

Harry wytłumaczył ojcu, że mogła to być jego szansa na zrobienie czegoś rewolucyjnego i ważnego, a profesor Verres-Evans skinął głową i porzucił swoją bardzo pochłaniającą pracę na całe dwa dni, żeby udać się na Największy Rajd po Antykwariatach, który objął cztery miasta i zaowocował _trzydzie__stoma_ pudłami książek naukowych, które teraz leżały w piwniczce walizki Harry'ego. Większość z tych książek kosztowała funta albo dwa, ale niektóre z pewnością _więcej,_ jak na przykład najnowszy „Podręcznik chemii i fizyki" albo pełne wydanie Encyklopedii Britanniki z 1972r. Ojciec próbował uniemożliwić Harry'emu zobaczenie cen, ale Harry oceniał, że to wszystko kosztowało _co najmniej_ tysiąc funtów. Harry powiedział, że odda pieniądze, jak tylko wymyśli sposób na zamienienie złota czarodziejów na mugolskie pieniądze. Ojciec kazał mu spadać na drzewo.

A potem ojciec zapytał go:

– Czy uważasz, że kupiłem dosyć książek? – Było doskonale widać, jaką chciał usłyszeć odpowiedź.

Nie wiedzieć czemu Harry miał chrypkę.

– Nigdy nie można mieć dosyć książek – przytoczył rodzinne motto, a jego ojciec klęknął, aby go mocno i szybko uścisnąć. – Ale _z pewnością_ próbowałeś – dodał i znów poczuł dławienie. – To była naprawdę bardzo, _bardzo_ dobra próba.

Ojciec wstał.

– Więc… – Zaczął – czy _ty_ widzisz peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte?

Stacja King's Cross była duża i gwarna. Ściany i chodniki były wyłożone zwykłymi, brudnymi płytami. Zwykli ludzie spieszyli do swoich zwykłych zajęć i produkowali dużą ilość zwykłych hałasów. Stacja miała peron dziewiąty (na którym stali) i peron dziesiąty (zaraz obok), ale pomiędzy nimi nie było niczego oprócz cienkiej barierki, nie obiecującej cudów. Duże okno w dachu oświetlało całkowity brak peronu dziewięć i trzy czwarte.

Harry rozglądał się dokoła, aż mu oczy zaszły mgłą. Myślał „no dalej, super-wzroku, no dalej, super-wzroku", ale nic się nie pojawiło. Wpadł na pomysł, żeby wyjąć różdżkę i nią pomachać, ale McGonagall ostrzegała go przez używaniem jej. W dodatku, gdyby poleciały kolorowe iskry, mógłby zostać aresztowany za odpalanie fajerwerków wewnątrz budynku publicznego. A i to zakładając, że jego różdżka nie zrobi czegoś innego, jak na przykład nie wysadzi w powietrze całej stacji. Harry zdążył tylko przekartkować swoje podręczniki (choć i to było dostatecznie dziwaczne), kiedy próbował określić, jakie książki naukowe potrzebował kupić w ciągu 48 godzin.

Cóż – zerknął na zegarek – miał pełną godzinę, żeby to wymyślić, skoro miał być w pociągu o jedenastej. Może był to rodzaj testu inteligencji i głupie dzieci nie mogły zostać czarodziejami (a ilość zapasowego czasu, który sobie zarezerwowałeś określałaby twoją Sumienność, co było drugim najważniejszym czynnikiem decydującym o sukcesie w szkole).

– Rozgryzę to – powiedział rodzicom. – To pewnie jakiś rodzaj testu.

– Hm… – Ojciec zmarszczył brwi. – Może poszukaj jakichś śladów stóp wiodących w bezsensownym kierunku…

– Tato! – przerwał Harry. – Przestań! Jeszcze nie _spróbowałem_ sam!

W sumie to był bardzo dobry pomysł, co było jeszcze gorsze.

– Przepraszam – powiedział ojciec.

– A… – Wtrąciła się matka. – Nie sądzę, żeby robili coś takiego uczniom, nieprawdaż? Jesteś pewien, że profesor McGonagall nic ci nie powiedziała?

– Może nie mogła się dostatecznie skupić – powiedział Harry bezmyślnie.

– _Harry!_ – syknęli razem rodzice. – _Co jej zrobiłeś?_

– Ja, yyy… – Harry głośno przełknął. – Wiecie, nie mamy teraz na to czasu…

– _Harry!_

– Naprawdę! Nie mamy teraz na to czasu! Bo to bardzo długa historia, a ja muszę wymyślić jak się dostać do szkoły!

Matka ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

– Jak straszne to było?

– Ja… – „Nie mogę o tym mówić ze względu na bezpieczeństwo narodowe." – Może w połowie tak straszne, jak Wypadek z Projektem Naukowym?

– _Harry!_

– Ja, yyy… O, patrzcie! Tam są jacyś ludzie z sową, pójdę i zapytam ich jak się dostać! – Harry odbiegł od rodziców w stronę rodziny rudzielców. Jego walizka posłusznie popełzła za nim.

Pulchna kobieta spojrzała na niego, kiedy podszedł.

– Dzień dobry, kochanie. Pierwszy raz do Hogwartu? Ron też jest nowy… – Urwała i przyjrzała mu się dokładnie. – _Harry Potter?_

Czterech chłopców, ruda dziewczynka i sowa obrócili się do nich i zastygli.

– No _daj spokój!_ – zaprotestował Harry. Planował używać nazwiska Verres przynajmniej dopóki nie dotrze do Hogwartu. – Kupiłem opaskę na czoło i w ogóle! Skąd wiesz, kim jestem?

– Tak – dodał ojciec Harry'ego, podchodząc do nich spokojnie – skąd pani _wie_, kim on jest? – jego głos zdradzał pewne obawy.

– Twoje zdjęcie było w gazecie – odpowiedział jeden z bliźniaków.

– _HARRY!_

– Tato! To nie tak! To dlatego, że pokonałem Czarnego Pana Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, kiedy miałem rok!

– _CO?_

– Mama może wyjaśnić.

– _CO?_

– Och, Michael, kochanie, nie chciałam ci zawracać głowy pewnymi sprawami aż do teraz…

– Wybaczcie – powiedział Harry do rodziny rudzielców, która jak jeden mąż się na niego gapiła – ale byłoby nadzwyczaj miłe z waszej strony, gdybyście mogli mi powiedzieć, jak trafić na peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte.

– Ach… – zaczęła kobieta. Uniosła rękę i wskazała na ściankę pomiędzy peronami. – Musisz tylko iść prosto na tę barierkę między peronami dziewięć i dziesięć. Nie zatrzymuj się i nie bój się, że na nią wpadniesz, to bardzo ważne. Jak ktoś jest trochę nerwowy, najlepiej pobiec prosto na barierkę.

– A cokolwiek zrobisz, nie myśl o słoniu.

– _George!_ Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi, Harry, kochanie. Nie ma powodu, żeby myśleć o słoniach.

– Jestem Fred, a nie George, mamo…

– Dzięki! – powiedział Harry i ruszył biegiem w stronę barierki…

Chwileczkę, to nie podziała, _chyba że uwierzy, że podziała?_

W takich chwilach Harry nienawidził swojego umysłu za to, że pracował dostatecznie szybko, żeby się zorientować, że ma do czynienia z przypadkiem rezonujących wątpliwości, co znaczy, że gdyby myślał, że przejdzie przez barierkę, to by mu się udało, ale zaczynał się obawiać, czy _wierzy_ dostatecznie mocno, że przejdzie, co oznaczało, że tak _naprawdę_ obawiał się, że na nią wpadnie…

– _Harry! Wracaj, musisz mi coś wyjaśnić! _– To był głos ojca.

Harry zamknął oczy i zignorował wszystko co wiedział o weryfikowalnych przypuszczeniach i po prostu _bardzo mocno_ próbował uwierzyć, że może przejść przez barierkę a wtedy…

…dźwięki wokół niego się zmieniły.

Harry otworzył oczy i zatrzymał się gwałtownie, czując się zbrukany celowym wysiłkiem uwierzenia w cokolwiek.

Stał na jasnym peronie obok ogromnego pociągu z czternastu wagonów z wielgachną szkarłatną lokomotywą parową na czele, która produkowała dym obiecujący śmierć świeżego powietrza. Na peronie byli już ludzie, choć Harry był godzinę przed odjazdem. Tuziny dzieci i ich rodziców kłębiły się wokół ławek, stolików oraz różnorakich sprzedawców.

Nie musimy wspominać, że nie było takiego miejsca na stacji King's Cross, ani nawet przestrzeni, żeby to wszystko schować.

„Zatem: (a) zostałem gdzieś teleportowany, albo (b) mogą bez trudu zaginać przestrzeń, albo (c) po prostu ignorują reguły".

Harry odwrócił się w stronę śliskiego dźwięku, żeby zauważyć, że jego kufer podążył za nim na swoich małych mackach z pazurami. Najwidoczniej, dla celów magicznych, jego bagaż również uwierzył dostatecznie mocno, żeby przejść przez barierkę. W sumie, jak już Harry zaczął o tym myśleć, było to cokolwiek niepokojące.

Chwilę później przez żelazny łuk (żelazny łuk?) przebiegł rudzielec wyglądający na najmłodszego z grupy; ciągnął za sobą swój kufer na smyczy i niemalże wpadł na Harry'ego. Harry poczuł się głupio stojąc w przejściu, więc szybko ruszył dalej a rudzielec podążył za nim, ciągnąc swój bagaż i z trudem nadążając. Po kolejnej chwili przez łuk przeleciała biała sowa i usiadła na ramieniu chłopca.

– Ja cię kręcę! – Powiedział rudzielec. – _N__aprawdę_ jesteś Harrym Potterem?

„Tylko nie to."

– Z logicznego punktu widzenia nie mogę być tego pewny. Moi rodzice wychowali mnie jako Harry'ego Jamesa Potter-Evans-Verresa, a wielu ludzi mówiło mi, że jestem _podobny_ do nich, znaczy do drugich rodziców, ale – Harry zmarszczył czoło – czy ja wiem, czy nie istnieją zaklęcia, które zmieniają wygląd dziecka w żądany sposób…

– Yyy, co, kumplu?

„Najwyraźniej nie jest kandydatem do Ravenclawa."

– Tak, jestem Harry Potter.

– Ja jestem Ron Weasley – odpowiedział wysoki, chudy, piegowaty dzieciak z długim nosem i wyciągnął dłoń, którą Harry uprzejmie potrząsnął, gdy szli. Sowa wydała z siebie dziwnie regulowane i grzeczne huknięcie (tak naprawdę to coś w stylu „eehhhhh", co zaskoczyło Harry'ego).

W tej chwili Harry uświadomił sobie nadchodzącą katastrofę.

– Chwileczkę – powiedział do Rona i otworzył jedną z szuflad walizki, w której o ile dobrze pamiętał miał ubrania zimowe i znalazł najcieńszy z posiadanych szalików pod zimowym płaszczem. Zdjął opaskę z czoła i równie szybko owinął głowę szalikiem. Było mu trochę gorąco, szczególnie tego ciepłego dnia, ale mógł to znieść.

Następnie zamknął szufladę i wysunął drugą szufladę, z której wyciągnął szaty czarodzieja, które narzucił sobie przez głowę, skoro był już poza światem mugoli.

– No – powiedział. Dźwięk był tylko odrobinę przytłumiony przez szalik. Zwrócił się do Rona. – Jak wyglądam? Głupio, wiem, ale czy da się poznać, że jestem Harrym Potterem?

– Yyy – zaczął Ron. Zamknął otwarte usta. – Niespecjalnie, Harry.

– Dobrze – potwierdził Harry. – Jednakże, żebyśmy nie pominęli sensu całego ćwiczenia, od teraz będziesz do mnie mówił… – Nazwisko Verres mogło już być spalone – pan Spoo.

– Dobrze Harry – zgodził się Ron niepewnie.

„Moc nie jest w nim specjalnie silna."

– Nazywaj… Mnie… Panem… Spoo.

– Dobrze, panie Spoo… – Ron urwał. – Nie mogę, czuję się głupio.

„Nie tylko czujesz się głupio."

– No dobra. _Ty_ wybierz nazwisko.

– Pan Armata – wypalił Rom. – Od Armat z Chudley.

– Hmmm… – Harry wiedział, że pożałuje następnego pytania. – Co to są Armaty z Chudley?

– _Co to są Armaty z Chudley?_ Po prostu najlepsza drużyna w historii Quidditcha! Przyznaję, że zeszły rok skończyli na dole tabeli, ale…

– Co to jest Quidditch?

To pytanie też było błędem.

– Powiedz, czy dobrze zrozumiałem – powiedział Harry, kiedy wyglądało na to, że wyjaśnienia Rona (poparte gestykulację) zmierzają ku końcowi. – Złapanie znicza jest warte _sto pięćdziesiąt punktów?_

– Tak…

– Ile dziesięciopunktowych bramek zwykle się zdobywa, _nie_ licząc znicza?

– Góra piętnaście albo dwadzieścia w profesjonalnych meczach…

– To jest zupełnie bez sensu. Łamie każdą możliwą regułę projektowania gier. Spójrz, reszta gry brzmi, jakby miała poniekąd sens (jak na sport), ale to co mówisz oznacza, że złapanie znicza jest ważniejsze, niż każdy normalny wynik. Dwóch szukających lata sobie wkoło i szuka znicza, nie zajmując się nikim innym. Co więcej, zauważenie znicza jest raczej kwestią szczęścia…

– To nie kwestia szczęścia – zaprotestował Ron. – Trzeba poruszać oczami w specjalny sposób…

– Nie ma tam _interakcji__._ Nie ma kontaktu z drugim graczem. Co to za frajda patrzeć na kogoś nadzwyczaj dobrego w poruszaniu oczami? A potem jak któremukolwiek szukającemu się poszczęści, wparaduje na środek, złapie znicza i wykpi wysiłek wszystkich innych graczy. To tak jakby ktoś wziął prawdziwą grę i dodał nową pozycję tylko po to, żeby można było zostać Najważniejszym Graczem nie angażując się, ani nie trenując całej reszty umiejętności. Kto był pierwszym szukającym — głupi syn króla, który chciał grać, a nie mógł zrozumieć zasad? – W sumie, jak Harry się nad tym zastanowił, ta hipoteza brzmiała zadziwiająco dobrze. Wsadzić takiego typa na miotłę i kazać złapać to błyszczące coś…

Ron popatrzył na niego wilkiem.

– Jeśli nie lubisz quidditcha, nie musisz się z niego naśmiewać.

– Jeśli nie umiesz krytykować, nie umiesz ulepszać. Proponuję _naprawienie gry._ Jest bardzo proste: pozbyć się znicza.

– Nie zmienią gry tylko dlatego, że _ty_ tak chcesz!

– _Jestem_ Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył. Wiesz, ludzie mnie posłuchają. Może jeśli przekonam ich do zmiany gry w Hogwarcie, inni to podchwycą.

Na twarzy Rona malowała się czysta zgroza.

– Ale… Ale jeśli nie będzie znicza, to skąd będziemy wiedzieć, kiedy się kończy mecz?

– _Kupicie sobie zegarek._ Byłoby sprawiedliwiej, gdyby gra nie kończyła się po paru minutach, albo wielu godzinach, a harmonogram byłby bardziej przewidywalny dla widzów – Harry westchnął. – No przestań tak na mnie patrzeć. Prawdopodobnie nie będzie mi się chciało poświęcić czasu, żeby zniszczyć tę żałosną imitację narodowego sportu i odrodzić ją silniejszą i sprytniejszą na mój sposób. Mam na głowie rzeczy dużo, dużo, _dużo_ ważniejsze – Harry przybrał zamyśloną minę. – Z drugiej strony, napisanie dziewięćdziesięciu pięciu tez reformacji quidditcha nie powinno _zająć_ dużo czasu, a jakby je przybić do drzwi kościoła…

– Potter – Harry usłyszał chłopięcy głos cedzący słowa – _co_ ty masz na głowie i _co_ tu stoi obok ciebie?

Zgroza na twarzy Rona została zastąpiona nienawiścią.

– Ty!

Harry obrócił głowę; rzeczywiście był to Draco Malfoy, którego być może zmuszono do założenia standardowych szkolnych szat, ale nadrabiał kufrem wyglądającym co najmniej tak magicznie i dużo bardziej elegancko niż kufer Harry'ego, ozdobionym srebrem, szmaragdami. Na wieku był prawdopodobnie herb Malfoyów, piękny wąż nad skrzyżowanymi różdżkami z kości słoniowej.

– Draco! – powiedział Harry. – Eee, albo Malfoy, jeśli wolisz, chociaż to mi trąci Lucjuszem. Cieszę się, że się dobrze trzymasz po, ym, naszym ostatnim spotkaniu. To jest Ron Weasley. A ja próbuję się zamaskować, więc mógłbyś mnie nazywać, yyy… – Harry popatrzył na swoje szaty – panem Black?

– Harry! – Syknął Ron. – Nie możesz używać _tego_ nazwiska!

Harry zamrugał.

– Czemu nie? – _Brzmiało_ przyjemnie ciemno, jak międzynarodowej sławy człowiek tajemnica…

– Powiedziałbym, że to _piękne_ nazwisko – wtrącił Draco – ale należy już do Szlachetnego i starożytnego rodu Blacków. Może pan Srebrny?

– _Odczep_ się od… od pana Złotego – oznajmił Ron zimno i podszedł bliżej Malfoya. – Nie potrzebuje rozmawiać z takimi jak ty!

Harry podniósł dłoń w łagodzącym geście.

– Będę panem Miedzianym, dzięki za schemat. I, Ron, uch… – Harry wahał się, jak to powiedzieć – cieszę się, że chcesz mnie chronić z takim entuzjazmem, ale nie przeszkadza mi rozmawianie z Draco…

To najwidoczniej była kropla, która przelała czarę dla Rona, bo zwrócił się do Harry'ego rozpłomieniony i oburzony.

– _Co?_ Czy _wiesz_ kto to jest?

– Tak, Ronie – powiedział Harry. – Może zauważyłeś, że nazwałem go Draco nie czekając, aż się przedstawi.

Draco zachichotał. Potem jego oczy rozświetliły się, kiedy zobaczył sowę na ramieniu Rona.

– O, co to jest? – Powiedział głosem pełnym złośliwości. – Gdzie jest słynny szczur Weasleyów?

– Pogrzebany w ogródku – odparł cicho Ron.

– Och, jak mi przykro. Pot… Miedziany, czy wiesz, że rodzina Weasleyów ma _najlepszą __anegdotkę__o __zwier__zętach__ domowych?_ Opowiesz nam, Weasley?

Ron wykrzywił się.

– Nie uważałbyś tego za zabawne, gdyby przytrafiło się _twojej _rodzinie!

– Och – warknął Draco – ale to by się nie mogło _wydarzyć _Malfoyom.

Ron zacisnął pięści…

– Wystarczy – przerwał Harry, wkładając w swój głos tak dużo autorytetu jak tylko potrafił. Najwyraźniej, cokolwiek się wydarzyło, było bolesnym wspomnieniem dla rudzielca. – Jeśli Ron nie chce o tym mówić, nie musi i proszę, żebyś ty też o tym nie wspominał.

Draco popatrzył na Harrego zdziwiony, a Ron przytaknął.

– Racja, Harry! Znaczy, Miedziany! Widzisz co z niego za człowiek? Powiedz mu teraz, żeby sobie poszedł!

Harry w głowie policzył do dziesięciu, co w jego wykonaniu było szybkim 12345678910 — dziwaczny zwyczaj jeszcze z czasów, kiedy miał pięć lat i jego matka pokazała mu tę sztuczkę, a Harry upierał się, że jego sposób był szybszy, a przy tym tak samo skuteczny.

– Nie powiem mu, żeby sobie poszedł – zaczął spokojnie. – Jeśli chce, może ze mną rozmawiać.

– Ale ja nie zamierzam zadawać się z nikim, kto trzyma z Draconem Malfoyem – zimno oznajmił Ron.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– To twoja sprawa. _Ja_ nie zamierzam pozwolić komukolwiek dyktować z kim mogę, a z kim nie mogę się zadawać. – Cicho powtarzał „idź sobie, idź sobie…"

Ron wydawał się zaskoczony, jakby naprawdę uważał, że ten tekst podziała. Potem obrócił się, szarpnął smycz swojego bagażu i ruszył przed siebie.

– Jeśli ci się nie spodobał – zapytał zaciekawiony Draco – czemu po prostu sam nie odszedłeś?

– Yyy... Jego mama pomogła mi się dostać na ten peron ze stacji, więc trudno było mi kazać mu spadać. I nie _nienawidzę_ tego Rona – powiedział Harry – tylko, tylko… – Harry szukał słów.

– Nie widzisz sensu jego istnienia? – zaproponował Draco.

– Mniej więcej.

– Mniejsza z tym, Potter… Jeśli naprawdę wychowałeś się u mugoli… – Draco zawiesił głos na chwilę, jakby czekał na zaprzeczenie, ale Harry się nie odezwał – to może nie wiesz, jak to jest być sławnym. Ludzie będą chcieli zająć ci _cały_ twój czas. _Musisz_ się nauczyć odmawiać.

Harry skinął głową i przybrał zamyślony wyraz twarzy.

– To brzmi jak dobra rada.

– Jeśli będziesz próbował być miły, okaże się, że większość czasu spędzisz z tymi, którzy będą najbardziej nalegać. Musisz zdecydować z kim chcesz spędzać czas, a pozostałych oddalić. Dopiero co się tutaj pojawiłeś, więc ludzie będą cię osądzać po twoich przyjaciołach, a nie chcesz być widziany w pobliżu Rona Weasley'a.

Harry znowu przytaknął.

– Czy mógłbym zapytać, jak mnie rozpoznałeś?

– Panie Miedziany – warknął Draco – _poz__nałem_ cię, pamiętasz? Zobaczyłem kogoś z głową owiniętą szalikiem, co wyglądało _totalnie absurdalnie._ Więc po prostu _zgadłem._

Harry skłonił głowę, przyjmując komplement.

– _Strasznie_ mi przykro za tamto – powiedział. – Znaczy, nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Nie miałem zamiaru stawiać cię w takim położeniu wobec Lucjusza.

Draco machnął ręką i dziwnie spojrzał na Harry'ego.

– Szkoda tylko, że ojciec nie wszedł, kiedy _ty _mi schlebiałeś – zaśmiał się – ale dziękuję za to, co powiedziałeś ojcu. Gdybyś tak nie zrobił, dużo trudniej byłoby mi się wytłumaczyć.

Harry ukłonił się jeszcze niżej.

– A ja dziękuję _tobie_ za zrewanżowanie się wobec profesor McGonagall.

– Nie ma za co. Chociaż jedna z pomocnic musiała kazać przysiąc najbliższej przyjaciółce, że dochowa sekretu, bo Ojciec mówi, że krążą _dziwaczne plotki__:_ na przykład, że się pobiliśmy.

– Auć – skrzywił się Harry – _bardzo_ mi przykro…

– Nie, przywykliśmy do tego. Jeden Merlin wie ile jest takich plotek o mojej rodzinie.

– Cieszę się, że nie masz przeze mnie problemów – Harry skinął głową.

Draco się uśmiechnął.

– Ojciec ma, yyy, _wysublimowane _poczucie humoru, ale _rozumie_ jak zdobywać przyjaciół. Rozumie _bardzo_ dobrze. Kazał mi przez ostatni miesiąc powtarzać przed zaśnięciem: „będę zdobywać przyjaciół w Hogwarcie". Kupił mi lody kiedy mu wszystko wyjaśniłem i zrozumiał, że właśnie o to chodziło.

Harry'emu opadła szczęka.

– _Udało ci się przerobić to na lody?_

Draco przytaknął. Wyglądał na tak zadowolonego z siebie jak zasługiwał.

– Cóż, ojciec _wiedział_ co robię, oczywiście, ale to on mnie _tego_ nauczył i jeśli uśmiechnę się w odpowiedni sposób, _kiedy_ to robię, to znaczy, że chodzi o naszą wspólną sprawę, a wtedy on _musi_ mi kupić lody, bo inaczej popatrzę na niego tak smutno, jakbym myślał, że go zawiodłem.

Harry przyglądał się Draco, wyczuwając obecność innego mistrza.

– Miałeś _lekcje_ z manipulowania ludźmi?

– Oczywiście – powiedział dumnie Draco. – Jestem Malfoy'em. Ojciec kupował mi nauczycieli.

– Wow – westchnął Harry. Przeczytanie „Wywierania wpływu na ludzi" Roberta Cialdiniego nie plasowało się wysoko względem prywatnych lekcji (chociaż była to świetna książka). – Twój tata jest prawie tak fajny jak mój.

– Tak? A co _twój_ ojciec robi? – Draco podniósł brwi wysoko.

– Kupuje mi książki.

Draco rozważył to.

– Nie brzmi specjalnie ciekawie.

– Musiałbyś tam być, żeby zrozumieć. W każdym razie, cieszę się słysząc to wszystko. Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak Lucjusz na ciebie patrzył, myślałem, że cię u-ukrzyżuje.

– Mój ojciec naprawdę mnie kocha – oznajmił Draco. – Nigdy by tego nie zrobił.

– Hmm… – Zaczął Harry. Przypomniał sobie białowłosą postać w czarnych szatach, która weszła do sklepu Madame Malkin dzierżąc tamtą piękną, zabójczą laskę o srebrnej główce. Nie było łatwo wyobrazić go sobie jako kochającego ojca. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale skąd to _wiesz?_

– Co? – Widać było, że Draco nie ma zwyczaju zadawać sobie tego pytania.

– Zadaję ci podstawowe pytanie racjonalności: czemu wierzysz w to, w co wierzysz? Co myślisz, że wiesz i skąd myślisz, że to wiesz? Dlaczego uważasz, że Lucjusz dla władzy nie poświęciłby ciebie tak samo jak czegokolwiek innego?

Draco znowu strzelił w Harry'ego dziwnym spojrzeniem.

– Co _ty_ wiesz o Ojcu?

– Yyy… Zasiada w Wizengamocie, zasiada w radzie nadzorczej Hogwartu, niewiarygodnie bogaty, słucha go minister Fudge, minister mu ufa, prawdopodobnie posiada jakieś wstydliwe zdjęcia ministra, jest najbardziej znanym purystą krwi od kiedy Czarny Pan zniknął, były Śmierciożerca, u którego odnaleziono Mroczny Znak, ale udało mu się wywinąć twierdzeniem, że był pod klątwą Imperiusa, co jest śmiechu warte i w zasadzie wszyscy o tym wiedzą… Zły przez duże „Z" i urodzony zabójca… To chyba wszystko.

Oczy Draco zwęziły się w szparki.

– McGonagall ci to powiedziała, prawda?

– Nie, nie chciała mi _nic_ powiedzieć o Lucjuszu, poza tym, żebym się od niego trzymał z daleka. Więc podczas Incydentu w Sklepie z Eliksirami, kiedy profesor McGonagall była zajęta wrzeszczeniem na właściciela i próbami opanowania sytuacji, złapałem jakiegoś klienta i _jego_ zapytałem o Lucjusza.

Oczy Draco znów się rozszerzyły.

– _Naprawdę?_

Harry popatrzył na niego trochę skonfundowany.

– Jeśli skłamałem za pierwszym razem, nie powiem ci prawdy tylko dlatego, że zapytałeś drugi raz.

Draco potrzebował chwili, żeby to przetrawić.

– Jak nic, trafisz do Slytherinu.

– Jak nic, trafię do Ravenclawu, dziękuję bardzo. Chcę władzy tylko po to, żeby mieć książki.

Draco zachichotał.

– Ta, jasne. W każdym razie… żeby odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie… – Nabrał powietrza a jego twarz przybrała poważną minę. – Ojciec raz opuścił dla mnie głosowanie Wizengamotu. Leciałem na miotle, spadłem i połamałem sobie żebra. Bolało jak diabli. Nigdy mnie tak nie bolało i myślałem, że umrę. Więc Ojciec opuścił to bardzo ważne głosowanie, bo siedział przy moim łóżku u świętego Munga, trzymając mnie za rękę i obiecując, że wyzdrowieję.

Harry odwrócił wzrok, czując się zakłopotany, a następnie z wysiłkiem zmusił się do spojrzenia na Draco.

– Czemu mi o _tym_ mówisz? To brzmi jak coś… intymnego…

Draco popatrzył na niego poważnie.

– Jeden z moich nauczycieli kiedyś powiedział, że ludzie zostają bliskimi przyjaciółmi kiedy uczą się swoich intymnych spraw i powodem, dla którego wielu ludzi nie ma bliskich przyjaciół jest to, że są zbyt zażenowani, żeby podzielić się czym naprawdę ważnym – Draco wyciągnął zapraszająco dłonie. – Twoja kolej?

Świadomość, że przepełniona nadzieją twarz Draco była prawdopodobnie wytrenowana przez miesiące praktyki, nie obniżyła jej efektywności, jak zauważył Harry. Była mniej skuteczna, ale niestety nie całkiem bezużyteczna. Podobnie działało dobre użycie presji odwzajemnienia za nieproszony prezent. Harry czytał o tej technice w książkach o psychologii społecznej. (Pewien eksperyment pokazał, że bezwarunkowy prezent 5 dolarów nakłaniał ludzi do wypełnienia kwestionariuszy dwukrotnie skuteczniej od warunkowej oferty 50 dolarów.) Draco dał mu nieproszony dar zaufania i zapraszał Harry'ego do odpłacenia zaufaniem… Tak szczerze, to Harry czuł się naciskany. Był pewien, że gdyby odmówił, spotkałoby go zawiedzione, smutne spojrzenie, a może odrobina pogardy wskazująca na to, że Harry stracił punkty.

– Draco – zaczął – wiedz, że doskonale zrozumiałem, co robisz. Moje własne książki nazywają to _wzajemnością _i mówią o tym, że podarunek z dwóch sykli podziała dwa razy lepiej, niż warunkowa oferta dwudziestu sykli żeby ktoś zrobił to co chcesz… – Harry zdryfował.

Draco wyglądał na smutnego i zawiedzionego.

– Nie używam tego jako sztuczki, Harry. To prawdziwy sposób na zawieranie przyjaźni.

Harry podniósł dłoń.

– Nie mówiłem, że nie odpowiem. Potrzebuję trochę czasu, żeby wybrać coś intymnego, ale przy tym nieszkodliwego. Powiedzmy że… Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie można mnie poganiać – chwila na namysł była dobrym środkiem na opanowanie wielu technik podporządkowywania, jak już się człowiek nauczył je rozpoznawać.

– Dobrze – powiedział Draco – poczekam, a ty wymyśl coś. I proszę zdejmij ten szalik jak będziesz mówił.

„Proste, ale skuteczne".

Harry nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak niezdarna, niezręczna i niezgrabna była jego próba oparcia się manipulacji, zachowania twarzy oraz chwalenia się w porównaniu z Draco. „Potrzebuję tych nauczycieli."

– Dobrze – powiedział po chwili. – To moja – rozejrzał się dokoła i podwinął szalik tak, że widać było całą twarz oprócz blizny. – Wygląda na to, że możesz naprawdę polegać na swoim ojcu. Chodzi mi o to… jeśli porozmawiasz z nim poważnie, będzie cię słuchał i potraktuje poważnie.

Draco przytaknął.

– Czasami – Harry musiał przełknąć ślinę. To było zadziwiająco trudne, ale tak właśnie musiało być. – Czasami chciałbym, żeby mój Tata był taki jak twój – oczy Harry'ego zsunęły się z Draco, mniej lub bardziej automatycznie, po czym Harry zmusił się do podniesienia wzroku. A potem uderzyło go _co on tak naprawdę właśnie powiedział_ i szybko dodał – Nie, żebym chciał, żeby mój tata był zabójczym narzędziem jak Lucjusz. Chodzi mi tylko o to, żeby mnie brał na poważnie…

– Rozumiem – uśmiechnął się Draco. – Widzisz… nie czujesz, że jesteśmy już bardziej sobie bliscy?

– Ta, w sumie czuję – przytaknął Harry. – Nie obraź się, ale założę moją maskę. _Naprawdę_ nie chcę mieć do czynienia z…

– Rozumiem.

Harry zsunął szalik na twarz.

– Mój ojciec bierze na poważnie wszystkich swoich przyjaciół – powiedział Draco. – Dlatego ma ich wielu. Powinieneś go poznać.

– Zastanowię się – powiedział Harry neutralnie. Potrząsnął głową w zdumieniu. – Więc naprawdę jesteś jego słabym punktem. Hm.

Teraz Draco popatrzył na niego _bardzo_ dziwnie.

– Może chcesz coś do picia i znaleźć jakieś miejsce, żeby usiąść?

Harry zauważył, że stał w jednym miejscu zbyt długo, rozciągnął się.

– Jasne.

Peron zaczynał się wypełniać, ale daleko od czerwonego parowozu był cichszy teren. Po drodze minęli kiosk z gazetami, komiksami i jadowicie zielonymi puszkami oraz łysym ale brodatym sprzedawcą.

Mężczyzna odchylał się właśnie i pił z jednej z neonowych puszek, kiedy zauważył wytwornego i eleganckiego Malfoy'a w towarzystwie tajemniczego chłopca, który wyglądał nadzwyczaj głupio z szalikiem na twarzy. Sprawiło to, że mężczyzna się zakrztusił w trakcie picia i wypuścił dużą, jaskrawo-zieloną fontannę prosto w swoją brodę.

– Przepraszam – zaczął Harry – ale co to właściwie _jest?_

– Heconiada – odpowiedział sprzedawca. – Jeśli się tego napijesz, wydarzy się jakaś zaskakująca heca, przez co rozlejesz napój na siebie lub kogoś innego. Ale jest zaklęta tak, żeby znikać po paru sekundach – rzeczywiście, plama na jego brodzie już znikała.

– Co za frajda – powiedział Draco. – Jaka wielka, wielka frajda. Chodźmy, panie Miedziany, znajdźmy inny…

– Poczekaj – zatrzymał go Harry.

– _Daj spokój!_ Przecież to takie, takie _dziecinne!_

– Nie, przepraszam, Draco, ale _muszę_ się temu przyjrzeć. Co się stanie, jeśli wypiję Heconiadę i będę próbował ze wszystkich sił prowadzić poważną rozmowę?

Sprzedawca uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

– Kto wie? Może nagle zobaczysz przyjaciela w kostiumie żaby? _Coś_ niespodziewanego wydarzy się tak czy inaczej…

– Nie, przykro mi, ale nie wierzę. To łamie moje sponiewierane zawieszenie niedowierzania na tyle sposobów, że nie znam nawet słów, żeby to opisać. Nie ma, po prostu _nie ma szans,_ żeby cholerny _napój_ zmieniał rzeczywistość produkując _komediowe pułapki,_ albo poddam się i wyjadę na Bahamy…

Draco jęknął.

– _Naprawdę_ musimy się tym zajmować?

– Nie musisz pić, ale ja _muszę _sprawdzić. _Muszę._ Ile to kosztuje?

– Pięć knutów za puszkę – odparł sprzedawca.

– _Pięć knutów?_ Sprzedajecie napoje zmieniające rzeczywistość za _pięć knutów?_ – Harry sięgnął do sakiewki. – Cztery sykle i cztery knuty – rzucił je na ladę. – Dwa tuziny puszek poproszę.

– Też wezmę jedną – westchnął Draco i sięgnął do kieszeni.

Harry szybko potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, nie musisz, to nie przysługa. Będę chciał sprawdzić, czy działa też na ciebie – rzucił Draco puszkę ze stosu na ladzie, po czym nakarmił puszkami sakiewkę, która wydawała z siebie niewielkie beknięcia, co nie pomagało Harry'emu podtrzymać wiary, że któregoś dnia wymyśli rozsądne wyjaśnienie dla całej tej magii.

Dwadzieścia dwa beknięcia później Harry trzymał ostatni napój w dłoni. Draco patrzył na niego oczekująco, po czym obaj równocześnie otworzyli swoje puszki.

Harry podwinął szalik na tyle, żeby odsłonić usta i przechylili się, żeby wypić Heconiadę.

Jakimś cudem _smakowała _jaskrawo-zielono — super-gazowana i bardziej cytrynowa od cytryny.

Poza tym nic się nie stało.

Harry popatrzył na sprzedawcę, który życzliwie im się przyglądał.

„No dobra, jeśli ten facet wykorzystał zwykły przypadek, żeby sprzedać mi dwadzieścia cztery puszki zielonego zajzajeru, pogratuluję mu ducha kreatywnej przedsiębiorczości, a potem zabiję".

– To nie zawsze działa od razu – powiedział sprzedawca. – Ale gwarantowane raz na puszkę, albo zwrot pieniędzy.

Harry pociągnął kolejny łyk.

Znowu nic się nie stało.

„Może powinienem wciągnąć całość tak szybko jak się da… i mieć nadzieję, że mój żołądek nie eksploduje od tego całego dwutlenku węgla, albo że nie beknę w trakcie picia…"

Nie, mógł pozwolić sobie na _odrobinę_ cierpliwości. Ale tak szczerze to Harry nie widział szans, żeby to mogło podziałać. Nie można podejść do kogoś i powiedzieć „teraz cię zaskoczę", albo „teraz powiem ci puentę dowcipu i to będzie bardzo śmieszne". To niweczyło zaskoczenie. Harry był tak mentalnie przygotowany, że Lucjusz Malfoy mógłby się pojawić w stroju baletnicy, a nie zrobiłoby to na nim dużego wrażenia. Jakie szachrajstwo _tym razem_ odbije się światu czkawką?

– No dobra, usiądźmy gdzieś – powiedział Harry. Przygotował się na kolejny łyk i ruszył w stronę odległych ławeczek, co ustawiło go pod odpowiednim kątem, żeby zerkając na chwilę do tyłu zauważyć tę część stoiska, na której była gazeta Żongler, a na niej nagłówek:

„Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył zapłodnił Draco Malfoya"

– Hej! – wrzasnął Draco gdy zielony płyn prysnął na niego od strony Harry'ego. Draco odwrócił się do Harry'ego z płonącymi oczami i chwycił swoją puszkę. – Ty szlami synu! Zobaczymy jak _tobie_ się spodoba bycie oplutym! – Wziął zamach puszką akurat kiedy jego oczy zauważyły nagłówek.

W prostym odruchu Harry próbował zasłonić twarz przed fontanną płynu. Niestety zrobił to ręką, w której trzymał Heconiadę, wylewając przy okazji resztę zawartości na swoje ramię.

Harry gapił się na puszkę pomimo ciągłego odkasływania i parskania, a zielony kolor zaczął znikać z szat Draco.

Potem przeniósł wzrok na nagłówek gazety.

„Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył zapłodnił Draco Malfoya"

– A-a-a-ale – jego usta się otworzyły i zacukały.

Zbyt wiele sprzeczności, na tym polegał problem. Za każdym razem, kiedy Harry próbował powiedzieć „ale mamy tylko po jedenaście lat!", sprzeciw „ale mężczyźni nie mogą się zapładniać nawzajem!" walczył o pierwszeństwo i był pokonany przez „ale nic między nami nie było, naprawdę!"

Potem Harry znowu popatrzył na puszkę.

Głęboko w środku czuł, że chce uciec krzycząc tak długo, że zemdlałby z braku tlenu, a jedynym, co go powstrzymywało, było to, że kiedyś przeczytał, że czysta panika jest oznaką _prawdziwie_ ważnego problemu naukowego.

Harry mruknął coś pod nosem, wyrzucił gwałtownie puszkę do kosza i sztywno podszedł do sprzedawcy.

– Żonglera poproszę – zapłacił kolejne cztery knuty, wyciągnął kolejną puszkę Heconiady i pomaszerował z blondynem do ławeczek. Draco wpatrywał się w swoją puszkę z uwielbieniem.

– Cofam to – powiedział Draco. – To było niezłe.

– Hej, Draco, wiesz co jeszcze bardziej pomaga w zawieraniu przyjaźni niż wymiana sekretów? Popełnienie morderstwa.

– Jeden z moich nauczycieli tak twierdzi – przyznał Draco. Sięgnął do wewnątrz swoich szat i podrapał się płynnym, naturalnym ruchem. – Kogo masz na myśli?

Harry rzucił Żonglera na stół przed ich ławeczką.

– Gościa, który wymyślił ten nagłówek.

Draco jęknął.

– Nie gościa. Dziewczynę. _Dziesięciolatkę,_ rozumiesz? Oszalała, jak jej matka zmarła. Jej ojciec wydaje tę gazetę i jest _przekonany,_ że ona jest jasnowidzem, więc jeśli czegoś nie wie, pyta Lunę Lovegood i wierzy we _wszystko_ co ona powie.

Właściwie nie myśląc o tym, Harry otworzył kolejną puszkę Heconiady i przygotował się do picia.

– Nie żartujesz? To nawet gorsze, niż mugolskie dziennikarstwo, choć myślałem, że to fizycznie niemożliwe.

– Ona ma jakąś perwersyjną obsesję na punkcie Malfoyów – warknął Draco – a jej ojciec ma przeciwne poglądy polityczne, więc drukuje każde jej słowo. Jak tylko będę dostatecznie duży, to ją zgwałcę.

Harry puścił zieloną fontannę przez nos i przemoczył szalik, który wciąż go zakrywał. Heconiada nie pasuje do płuc, więc Harry spędził następne kilka sekund gorączkowo kaszląc.

Draco poparzył na niego ostro.

– Coś nie tak?

W tej właśnie chwili Harry zrozumiał, że (a) dźwięki dochodzące z reszty peronu zmieniły się w coś w rodzaju szumu mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy Draco sięgnął do wewnątrz szat i (b) kiedy mówił o popełnianiu morderstwa dla zacieśnienia przyjaźni, tylko jedna osoba uważała, że sobie żartują.

„Racja. Bo on _wyglądał_ na takiego normalnego dzieciaka. I _jest_ normalny, jest taki, jaki _powinien_ być mały chłopiec, który ma Dartha Vadera za kochającego ojca."

– No cóż – Harry odchrząknął, o boże, jak on się z tego wykaraska – po prostu zdziwiło mnie, że chcesz o tym mówić tak otwarcie. Nie boisz się, że cię złapią albo coś w tym stylu?

– Żartujesz sobie? – Parsknął Draco – słowo _Luny Lovegood _przeciwko mojemu?

Cholera jasna.

– Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak magiczne wykrywanie prawdy? – „Albo testy DNA… póki co."

Draco się rozejrzał i zmarszczył brwi.

– Racja, ty o niczym nie wiesz. Dobra, wytłumaczę ci, jak to naprawdę działa, jakbyś już był w Slytherinie i mnie o to zapytał. Ale musisz przysiąc, że nikomu nie powiesz ani słowa.

– Przysięgam.

– Sądy używają eliksiru prawdy, ale to jest wielki dowcip. Ktoś rzuca na ciebie Zapomnienie przed składaniem zeznań i twierdzisz, że drugiej osobie ktoś dodał wspomnienie za pomocą czarów pamięci. Jeśli jesteś zwykłym człowiekiem, sądy zakładają, że użyto Zapomnienia, a nie czarów fałszywych wspomnień. Ale tu decyduje namysł sędziego. A jeśli ja jestem zaplątany w coś, co uderza w honor któregoś Szlachetnego rodu, to sprawa idzie wprost do Wizengamotu, gdzie ojciec ma głos. Kiedy uznają mnie za niewinnego, rodzina Lovegoodów będzie musiała zapłacić odszkodowanie za zszarganie mojego honoru. Będą siedzieć cicho, bo od samego początku wiedzą, jak to się skończy.

Zimny dreszcz wspinał się po ciele Harry'ego, dreszcz, który nakazywał utrzymać głos i twarz w normalności. „Notatka: obalić rząd magicznej Anglii przy najbliższej okazji."

Harry odkaszlnął.

– Draco, proszę, proszę, _proszę,_ nie zrozum mnie źle, moje słowo jest jak skała, ale tak jak mówiłeś, gdybym był w Slytherinie i chciałbym zapytać tylko po to, żeby wiedzieć, _teoretycznie,_ co by się stało, gdybym _zeznał_ w sądzie, że słyszałem, jak to planujesz?

– Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego niż Malfoya, to miałby problem – odpowiedział Draco zadowolony z siebie. – A ponieważ _jestem_ Malfoy'em… Ojciec ma głos. A potem by cię zmiażdżył… Cóż, może nie z łatwością, bo w końcu _jesteś_ Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył, ale Ojciec jest naprawdę dobry w te klocki – Draco się zmarszczył. – A poza tym, to ty zacząłeś rozmowę o zamordowaniu jej. Czemu nie obawiałeś się, że _ja_ będę zeznawał jeśli ktoś znajdzie ją martwą?

„Jak, no jakim cudem znalazłem się w tej sytuacji?" Harry rozpaczliwie poszukiwał innego rozgałęzienia.

- To było wcześniej, jak myślałem, że jest starsza! Nie wiem, jak u was, ale w mugolskiej Anglii sądy ostro reagują na zabijanie dzieci.

- To ma sens – przyznał Draco, ale nie wyglądał na przkonanego. - W każdym razie, najlepiej jeśli sprawa w ogóle nie dotrze do Aurorów. Jeśli byśmy uważali, żeby nie wyrządzić jej żadnej krzywdy, której nie można naprawić czarami uzdrawiającymi, moglibyśmy rzucić na nią Zapomnienie i powtórzyć wszystko po tygodniu – blondyn zachichotał, perlistym, radosnym śmiechem chłopca. - A wyobraź sobie jakby mówiła na wszystkie strony, że miał ją Draco Malfoy i Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył, nawet Dumbledore by jej nie uwierzył.

„Rozwalę tę waszą resztkę średniowiecza na kawałeczki mniejsze od atomów, z których się składa"

– W zasadzie wolałbym, żebyś odłożył to na później. Jak się dowiedziałem, że ten nagłówek wymyśliła dziewczynka rok młodsza ode mnie, wymyśliłem inną zemstę.

– Tak? Co ty nie powiesz – powiedział Draco i zaczął kolejny łyk Heconiady.

Harry nie wiedział, czy czar działał więcej niż raz na puszkę, ale _wiedział,_ że może zwalić winę na Heconiadę, więc uważnie wybrał chwilę.

– Pomyślałem, że _któregoś dnia się z nią ożenię._

Draco wydał z siebie straszny, parskający dźwięk, a z kącików ust pociekł mu zielony płyn jak z przeciekającej chłodnicy.

– _Oszalałeś?_

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem szczery aż do bólu.

– Masz dziwniejszy gust niż Lestrange – odparł Draco jakby w połowie go podziwiał. - I mniemam, że byś ją chciał całą dla siebie?

- Tak, mogę ci być winny za to przysługę.

Draco machnął ręką.

– E tam, ta jest za darmo.

Harry patrzył na puszkę w swojej dłoni, czując chłód przenikający do krwi. Szczęśliwy, czarujący i hojnie obdarzający przyjaciół przysługami Draco nie był psychopatą. To była ta smutna i paskudna część prawdy. Znał ludzką psychologię w wystarczającym stopniu, żeby _wiedzieć,_ że Draco _nie jest_ potworem. Na świecie istniało dziesięć tysięcy społeczeństw, w których mogła się przydarzyć taka rozmowa. Nie, świat byłby zupełnie innym miejscem, gdyby tylko _zły mutant_ mógł powiedzieć to co mówił Draco. To było bardzo proste, bardzo ludzkie, to było domyślne, o ile nic innego się nie wtrącało. Dla Draco jego wrogowie nie byli ludźmi.

A w tej epoce zacofanego państwa, tu i teraz były mroczne wieki przed Wiekiem Rozumu. Syn wystarczająco potężnego rodu uważał za oczywiste, że jest ponad prawem. Przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o małą wieśniaczkę.

Na ziemi mugoli wciąż były miejsca, gdzie było podobnie, kraje, gdzie ten rodzaj szlachectwa wciąż obowiązywał, a nawet ponure kraje, w których nie chodziło tylko o szlachtę. Tak było w każdym kraju i w każdym czasie, które nie przeżyły Oświecenia. I najwyraźniej dotyczyło to również magicznej Anglii, pomimo przenikania takich elementów kultury jak puszki z napojami gazowanymi.

„A jeśli Draco będzie dalej chciał zemsty i ja nie porzucę własnego szczęścia dla poślubienia jakiejś biednej lunatyczki, to jedyne, co zyskałem to czas, w dodatku niezbyt wiele czasu…"

Dla jednej dziewczyny. Nie dla innych.

„Ciekawe, jak trudno byłoby sporządzić listę głównych purystów krwi i ich wszystkich pozabijać".

Mniej więcej tego próbowano podczas Rewolucji Francuskiej — zrobić listę przeciwników Postępu i obciąć wszystko powyżej szyi — ale z tego co Harry pamiętał, nie do końca to podziałało. Może będzie potrzebował odkurzyć książki o historii, które ojciec mu kupił, by sprawdzić, czy nie dałoby się łatwo naprawić Rewolucji.

Harry wpatrywał się w niebo i blady kształt księżyca widoczny na bezchmurnym niebie.

„Świat jest zepsuty, pełen wad, szalony, okrutny, krwawy i mroczny. Czy to nowość? Przecież zawsze o tym wiedziałeś…"

– Wyglądasz strasznie poważnie – powiedział Draco. – Niech zgadnę: twoi mugolscy rodzice mówili ci, że to jest złe.

Harry skinął głową, nie ufając swojemu głosowi.

– Cóż, jak to Ojciec mówi, możliwe że są cztery domy, ale tak naprawdę każdy należy do Slytherinu, albo Hufflepuffu. Szczerze, to nie należysz do Hufflepuffu. Jeśli zdecydujesz się po kryjomu trzymać z Malfoy'ami… Z naszą siłą i twoją reputacją… Ujdą ci płazem rzeczy, na które nawet _ja_ nie mógłbym sobie pozwolić. Chcesz _spróbować?_ Zobaczyć jak to jest?

„A to sprytna gnida. Jedenaście lat i już wyciąga swoją ofiarę z ukrycia…"

Harry pomyślał, rozważył i wybrał swoją broń.

– Draco, mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć tę całą czystość krwi? Nie spotkałem się z tym.

Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Powinieneś poznać Ojca i jego zapytać. Wiesz, on jest naszym przywódcą.

– Daj mi wersję na jakieś trzydzieści sekund.

– Dobra – zgodził się Draco. Nabrał powietrza i zaczął trochę niższym głosem, z powagą – nasze siły maleją od pokoleń, podczas gdy skaza szlam się rozprzestrzenia. Niegdyś Salazar, Godric, Rowena i Helga mogli stworzyć Hogwart, Medalion, Miecz, Diadem i Puchar, a żaden współczesny czarodziej by ich nie pokonał. Wszyscy tracimy władzę, zmieniamy się w mugoli, bo mieszamy się z ich potomstwem i pozwalamy żyć naszym charłakom. Jeśli nie powstrzymamy skazy, wkrótce nasze różdżki pękną, sztuka zaginie, linia Merlina się zakończy, a krew Atlantydy upadnie. Nasze dzieci będą ryć w ziemi, żeby przeżyć jak zwykli mugole i ciemność na zawsze przykryje świat – Draco zaczerpnął haust ze swojej puszki, wyglądając na zadowolonego. Wyglądało na to, że to koniec wywodu.

– Przekonujące – powiedział Harry, myśląc o aspekcie deskryptywnym, a nie normatywnym. To był standardowy szablon. Upadek, potrzeba utrzymywania resztki czystości przed zanieczyszczeniem, przeszłość wznosi się na wyżyny, a przyszłość stacza w dół. A na ten szablon istniały _sposoby__… __– _Muszę cię jednak poprawić w jednym miejscu. Twoje informacje o mugolach są przeterminowane. Już nie ryjemy w ziemi.

– _Co?_ – Draco zakręcił się szybko – co masz na myśli pod _my?_

– My. Naukowcy. Linia Franciszka Bacona i krew Oświecenia. Mugole nie siedzą i nie płaczą nad brakiem różdżek. Mamy teraz swoje _własne_ moce, nawet bez magii. Jeśli wasza moc zniknie, stracimy coś cennego, bo wasza magia jest jedyną przesłanką, jaką mamy co do _prawdziwych_ praw rządzących światem. Nie będziecie jednak pozostawieni sami sobie. Wasze domy będą wciąż chłodne latem, a ciepłe zimą. Wciąż będą lekarze i lekarstwa. Jeśli magia nie da rady, nauka podtrzyma was przy życiu. Byłaby to tragedia ale na świecie nie zabrakłoby światła. To tak na marginesie.

Draco odsunął się od niego na parę metrów, a na jego twarzy malowało się pomieszanie strachu i niedowierzania.

– O czym ty, na Merlina, mówisz, Potter?

– Hej, ja słuchałem _twojej_ historii. Posłuchaj mojej – „Niezdarnie" zbeształ się Harry, ale Draco przestał się oddalać i wyglądał, jakby słuchał.

– W każdym razie – łagodził Harry – chodzi mi o to, że nie zwracacie uwagi na to, co się dzieje w świecie mugoli – Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że cały magiczny świat traktuje resztę Ziemi jak bagno zasługujące na mniej więcej tyle uwagi, co Financial Times poświęca zwykłym nieszczęściom w Burundi. – No dobra, szybki test. Czy czarodzieje polecieli na księżyc? Wiesz, o tam – Harry wskazał na wielką i odległą kulę.

– _Co?_ – Spytał Draco. Najwyraźniej sama myśl nawet nie przyszła mu nigdy do głowy. – _Polecieć_ na… przecież to jest… – Jego palec wskazał na blade coś na niebie. – Nie można się aportować gdzieś, gdzie się nigdy nie _było__,_ a _w ogóle_ jak by ktokolwiek mógł się dostać na księżyc?

– Chwileczkę – powiedział Harry do Draco. – Chciałbym pokazać ci jedną książkę, którą mam ze sobą. Chyba pamiętam, w którym jest pudle – po czym wstał, klęknął przy kufrze i wyciągnął schody do piwniczki. Zszedł po schodach, zepchnął jedno pudło z książkami z drugiego, niebezpiecznie zbliżając się do braku szacunku dla swoich książek, zerwał pokrywę pudła i szybko, ale uważnie zagłębił się w stos książek…

(Harry odziedziczył niemalże magiczną zdolność Verresów do zapamiętywania gdzie są wszystkie książki, nawet po jednokrotnym ich zobaczeniu. Było to co najmniej podejrzane, biorąc pod uwagę brak biologicznego pokrewnieństwa).

Następnie wbiegł po schodach i piętą wciągnął schody z powrotem do kufra. Dysząc przewracał strony książki, dopóki nie znalazł obrazka, który chciał pokazać.

Tego z białym podłożem z kraterami, ludźmi w kombinezonach i biało-błękitną kulą wiszącą nad nimi.

To zdjęcie.

_To_ zdjęcie, gdyby tylko jedno na całym świecie miało ocaleć.

– _Tak_ – powiedział Harry głosem trzęsącym się z nie całkiem ukrytej dumy – wygląda Ziemia z księżyca.

Draco powoli się pochylił. Na jego twarzy malował się dziwny wyraz.

– Jeśli to jest _prawdziwe_ zdjęcie, to czemu się nie porusza?

„Porusza?" O.

– Mugole potrafią robić ruchome obrazki, ale potrzebują większego pudła, żeby je pokazać. Nie umieją jeszcze ich zmieścić na stronach książki.

Palec Draco przesunął się po kombinezonach.

– A co to jest? – jego głos zaczynał drżeć.

– To są ludzie. Mają na całym ciele kombinezony z powietrzem, bo na księżycu nie ma powietrza.

– To niemożliwe – wyszeptał Draco. W oczach miał przerażenie i czyste pomieszanie. – Żaden mugol nie mógłby czegoś takiego zrobić. _Jak__…_

Harry wziął książkę i przerzucał strony aż znalazł to, czego szukał.

– To jest rakieta, jak leci w górę. Ogień popycha ją wyżej i wyżej, dopóki nie dotrze do księżyca – Harry przerzucił stronę. – To jest rakieta na ziemi. Ta mała kropka obok to jest człowiek – Draco gwałtownie nabrał powietrza. – Latanie na księżyc kosztuje w granicach… Gdzieś tak tysiąca milionów galeonów – Draco głośno przełknął ślinę. – A pracowało nad tym… pewnie więcej ludzi, niż żyje w całej magicznej Anglii – „A kiedy dotarli, zostawili tabliczkę ze słowami «Przybyliśmy w pokoju, dla całej ludzkości». Jeszcze nie jesteś gotowy na te słowa, Draco Malfoy…"

– Mówisz prawdę – powoli oznajmił Draco. – Nie sfałszowałbyś całej książki tylko po to… i słyszę to w twoim głosie. Ale… Ale…

– Jak, bez różdżek ani magii? To długa historia, Draco. Nauka nie działa przez machanie różdżkami i wypowiadanie zaklęć. Działa poprzez poznanie, jak działa wszechświat na tak głębokim poziomie, że wiesz, co trzeba zrobić, żeby wszechświat robił to, czego ty chcesz. Jeśli magia to na przykład rzucenie na kogoś Imperiusa, żeby robił to, czego chcesz, to nauka to poznanie go tak dokładnie, że wiesz jak go przekonać, że to był jego własny pomysł. To dużo trudniejsze niż machanie różdżką, ale działa wtedy, kiedy różdżki zawiodą, tak samo jak mógłbyś próbować kogoś przekonać nawet po tym, jak nie uda się rzucić Imperiusa. A nauka kumuluje się przez pokolenia. Trzeba naprawdę _wiedzieć,_ co się robi, żeby uprawiać naukę, a jeśli naprawdę coś rozumiesz, możesz to wyjaśnić komuś innemu. Najwięksi naukowcy sprzed stu lat, najsławniejsze nazwiska, do dziś wymawiane z czcią, ich moc jest _niczym_ w porównaniu z największymi naukowcami naszych czasów. Nie ma w nauce czegoś takiego, jak wasza utracona sztuka, która wzniosła Hogwart. W nauce nasze siły rosną co roku. A my dopiero zaczynamy rozumieć i odkrywać sekrety życia i dziedziczenia. Będziemy mogli się przyjrzeć krwi, o której mówiłeś i zobaczyć, co sprawia, że ktoś jest czarodziejem, a za jedno lub dwa pokolenia, będziemy mogli przekonać tę krew, żeby wszystkie twoje dzieci były potężnymi czarodziejami. Więc widzisz, problem nie jest aż tak straszny, na jaki wygląda, bo za kilkadziesiąt lat nauka będzie mogła go dla ciebie rozwiązać.

– Ale… – Zaczął Draco drżącym głosem – jeśli _mugole_ mają taką moc… wtedy… czym _my_ jesteśmy?

– Nie, Draco, to nie tak, nie widzisz? Nauka wykorzystuje moc ludzkiego rozumowania, aby patrzeć na świat i go rozgryzać. Nie może zaniknąć bez zagłady ludzkości. Magia mogłaby się zakończyć i byś takiego dnia nienawidził, ale nadal byłbyś _sobą._ Wciąż byłbyś żywy i mógłbyś jej żałować. Ale nauka opiera się na ludzkiej inteligencji, więc jej moc nie może być zakończona bez usunięcia _mnie._ Nawet gdyby reguły rządzące wszechświatem się zmieniły, tak że moja wiedza byłaby nic nie warta, rozgryzłbym nowe prawa, tak jak to zrobiono wiele razy. To nie tylko sprawa mugoli, to sprawa ludzka, to po prostu doskonalenie i trenowanie mocy, której używasz za każdym razem, kiedy widzisz coś, czego nie rozumiesz i pytasz „dlaczego?" Jesteś Slytherinem, Draco, nie widzisz do czego to prowadzi?

Draco podniósł wzrok z książki na Harry'ego. Na jego twarzy malowało się nagłe zrozumienie.

– Czarodzieje mogą się nauczyć tej mocy.

Bardzo ostrożnie, teraz… przynęta zastawiona, teraz haczyk…

– Jeśli umiesz nauczyć się myśleć o sobie jako o _człowieku__,_ a nie _czarodzieju,_ to mogę cię nauczyć i udoskonalić twoje ludzkie moce.

A że _ten_ warunek nie był w _żadnym_ podręczniku, Draco nie musiał wiedzieć, prawda?

Draco wyglądał teraz na zamyślonego.

– Ty… już to zrobiłeś?

– Do pewnego stopnia – przyznał Harry. – Moja nauka nie jest skończona, nie w wieku jedenastu lat. Ale, widzisz, mój ojciec _też_ kupił mi nauczycieli – może i byli to głodujący studenci i może tyko dlatego, że Harry miał 26-godzinny cykl dobowy, ale na razie pomińmy te szczegóły…

Draco powoli pokiwał głową.

– Myślisz, że możesz posiąść _obie_ moce, dodać je do siebie i… – Draco wpatrywał się w Harry'ego – zostać panem obu światów?

Harry zaśmiał się złowieszczo, co wydawało się naturalne w tej chwili.

– Musisz zrozumieć, Draco, że cały świat, jaki znasz, cała magiczna Anglia, jest tylko jednym polem na dużo większej planszy. Planszy, która zawiera takie miejsca jak księżyc, gwiazdy na nocnym niebie, które są takimi światłami jak słońce, tylko niewyobrażalnie odległymi i takie miejsca jak galaktyki, które są przeogromne — miejsca, które tylko naukowcy mogą zobaczyć, a ty nawet nie wiesz, że istnieją. Ale ja _jestem_ naprawdę Ravenclawem, wiesz, nie Slytherinem. Nie chcę rządzić światem. Uważam tylko, że mógłby być lepiej zorganizowany.

Na twarzy Draco malowało się uwielbienie.

– Czemu _mi_ o tym mówisz?

– Och… niewielu ludzi wie, jak uprawiać prawdziwą naukę — jak odkrywać coś po raz pierwszy, nawet jeśli wprawia w zakłopotanie jak diabli. Przyda się pomoc.

Draco gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami.

– Ale nie zrozum mnie źle, Draco. Prawdziwa nauka _nie działa_ jak magia, nie można po prostu się nią zajmować, a potem odejść niezmienionym, jak po nauce słów nowego zaklęcia. Moc ma swoją cenę, cenę tak wysoką, że wielu ludzi odmawia zapłaty.

Drako skinął głową, jakby wreszcie usłyszał coś, co mógł zrozumieć.

– A ta cena?

– Nauczenie się przyznawania do błędu.

– Yyy – Draco przemówił po dłuższej chwili – wyjaśnisz mi to?

– Kiedy próbujesz coś tak dogłębnie rozgryźć, pierwsze dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć wyjaśnień, jakie ci przyjdą do głowy, będzie błędne. Setne będzie dobre. Więc musisz się nauczyć przyznawać do błędu, raz za razem. To nie brzmi jak coś trudnego, ale z tego powodu większość ludzi nie może uprawiać nauki. Trzeba zawsze wątpić w siebie, zawsze patrzeć z nowego punktu widzenia na rzeczy, które się zawsze uważało za oczywiste – „jak posiadanie Znicza w Quidditchu", dodał w myśli. – Za każdym razem, kiedy zmienisz zdanie, zmienisz siebie. Ale teraz posuwam się za daleko. Dużo za daleko. Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział… Podzielę się z tobą moją wiedzą. Jeśli chcesz. Pod jednym warunkiem.

– Acha – powiedział Draco. – Wiesz, Ojciec powtarza, że jeśli ktoś tak mówi, to jest to zawsze zły znak.

Harry przytaknął.

– Więc zrozum mnie dobrze i nie myśl, że chcę się wcisnąć pomiędzy twojego ojca i ciebie. Nie o to chodzi. Po prostu chcę pracować z kimś w moim wieku, zamiast mówić o tym z Lucjuszem. Myślę, że twój ojciec nie miałby nic przeciwko. Wie, że musisz kiedyś dorosnąć. Ale twoje ruchy w naszej grze muszą być twoje własne. To mój warunek — że pracuję z tobą, Draco, a nie z twoim ojcem.

– Muszę już iść – uciął Draco. Wstał. – Muszę odejść i pomyśleć o tym.

– Nie spiesz się – doradził Harry.

Dźwięki peronu zmieniły się z szumu w mruczenie w miarę jak Draco się oddalał.

Harry powoli wypuścił oddech, który bezwiednie wstrzymywał i zerknął na zegarek na swojej ręce, prosty mechaniczny zegarek, który ojciec kupił mu z nadzieją, że będzie działał w obecności magii. Wciąż tykał i jeśli się nie mylił, nie było jeszcze jedenastej. Prawdopodobnie powinien wkrótce wsiąść do pociągu i poszukać jak-jej-tam, ale wydało mu się odpowiednie najpierw poświęcić kilka minut na ćwiczenia oddechowe, żeby sprawdzić, czy krew mu się rozgrzeje.

Ale kiedy podniósł oczy znad zegarka, zobaczył dwie postacie wyglądające całkowicie absurdalnie w szalikach owiniętych wokół twarzy.

– Witamy, panie Miedziany – powiedziała jedna z zamaskowanych postaci. – Czy byłby pan zainteresowany wstąpieniem do Zakonu Chaosu?

* * *

><p><em>Następstwa:<em>

Niewiele później, kiedy zamieszanie tego dnia się wreszcie miało ku końcowi, Draco pochylił się nad biurkiem z piórem w dłoni. Miał prywatny pokój w lochach Slytherinu, z własnym biurkiem i kominkiem, chociaż nawet _on_ nie miał wystarczająco wysokiej pozycji, żeby uzyskać połączenie do Sieci Fiuu. Przynajmniej ślizgoni nie uznawali zmuszania _wszystkich_ do spania we wspólnych sypialniach. Nie było wiele prywatnych pokoi, musiałeś być _najlepszym_ w Domu wybranych, ale _to_ było oczywiste w przypadku Malfoy'a.

„Drogi Ojcze!" napisał Draco.

Po czym się zatrzymał.

Tusz powoli kapał z jego pióra, plamiąc pergamin w pobliżu słów.

Draco nie był głupi. Był młody, ale jpewnych rzeczy już się nauczył. Draco wiedział, że Potter prawdopodobnie miał dużo więcej sympatii dla strony Dumbledore'a, niż dawał po sobie poznać… Chociaż Draco uważał, że można by kusić Pottera. Z drugiej strony, było jasne, że Potter próbował kusić Draco dokładnie tak samo, jak on Pottera.

Było też jasne, że Potter był błyskotliwy, więcej niż trochę szalony i że rozgrywał ogromną grę, której sam nie rozumiał; improwizował na chybcika z subtelnością nundu. Ale udało mu się wybrać taktykę, której Draco nie mógł po prostu odmówić. Zaoferował Draco część swojej własnej mocy, stawiając wszystko na możliwość, że Draco nie będzie mógł jej używać bez stania się bardziej podobnym do niego. Ojciec nazywał to bardzo zaawansowaną techniką i ostrzegał Draco, że często nie działała.

Draco wiedział, że nie rozumiał wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło… Ale to _jemu_ Potter zaoferował szansę grania i teraz była to _jego_ gra. Jeśli powiedziałby Ojcu o wszystkim, byłaby to gra Ojca.

W końcu wszystko sprowadzało się do tego, że pośledniejsze techniki wymagały, aby cel był nieświadomy, a przynajmniej niepewny. Pochlebstwa trzeba przebrać za uwielbienie („powinieneś być w Slytherinie" to stary klasyk, bardzo skuteczny na pewnych ludzi, którzy się tego nie spodziewają i jeśli działa, można go powtarzać). Ale jeśli odkryłeś czyjeś sznurki i je pociągasz, nie miało znaczenia, czy ten ktoś wie o tym, że wiesz. Potter, w swoim szalonym pośpiechu, zgadł klucz do duszy Draco. A jeśli Draco wiedział o tym, że Potter wie — nawet jeśli to była dosyć łatwa zagadka — to nic nie zmieniało.

Więc po raz pierwszy w życiu miał prawdziwy sekret. Grał własną grę. Był w tym pewien ból, ale wiedział, że Ojciec byłby dumny, co oznaczało, że wszystko było w porządku.

Zostawił krople tuszu na pergaminie — one też coś znaczyły i Ojciec je zrozumie, bo nie raz już grali w subtelności — po czym zapisał jedyne pytanie, które naprawdę go dręczyło z całej tej przygody. To, co czuł, że _powinien_ był zrozumieć, a nie rozumiał, wcale a wcale.

„Drogi Ojcze!

Przypuśćmy, że powiedziałbym ci, że poznałem w Hogwarcie ucznia nienależącego do naszego kręgu znajomych, który nazwał cię zabójczym narzędziem i dodał, że jestem «twoim słabym punktem». Co byś o nim powiedział?"

Nie czekał długo na sowę z odpowiedzią.

„Drogi synu!

Powiedziałbym, że miałeś szczęście spotkać kogoś, kto cieszy się najgłębszym zaufaniem naszego przyjaciela i cennego stronnika, Severusa Snape'a."

Draco wpatrywał się przez chwilę w list i wreszcie wrzucił go do ognia.


	8. Efekt potwierdzenia

Rozdział 8

Błąd konfirmacji

„Pozwól że cię ostrzegę, że poddawanie w wątpliwość mojej pomysłowości jest niebezpiecznym pomysłem i może sprawić, że twoje życie będzie dużo bardziej surrealistyczne".

* * *

><p>Problem polegał na tym, że nikt nie prosił o pomoc. Uczniowie kręcili się tu i tam, rozmawiając, jedząc albo gapiąc się w przestrzeń, podczas gdy ich rodzice plotkowali. Z nieznanych powodów nikt nie siedział i nie czytał książki, co oznaczało, że ona nie mogła usiąść obok i wyciągnąć swojej. A nawet gdy odważnie wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce i usiadła aby przeczytać po raz trzeci „Dzieje Hogwartu", nikt nie zdawał się skłonny usiąść obok.<p>

Jeśli pominąć pomoc w odrabianiu pracy domowej czy czymkolwiek, czego ludzie potrzebowali, nie wiedziała jak zawierać znajomości. Nie _czuła_ się nieśmiała. Uważała siebie raczej za zdolną do przejęcia inicjatywy. A jednak, jakimś cudem, jeśli nie pojawiła się prośba w stylu „nie pamiętam jak się dzieliło pisemnie", było jej zbyt _niezręcznie _podejść do kogoś i powiedzieć… Co powiedzieć? Nie była nawet w stanie wymyślić, co. W dodatku wyglądało na to, że nie ma jakiejś listy standardowych zaczepek, co nie miało sensu. Cały biznes zawierania znajomości był dla niej bez sensu. Dlaczego to _ona_ miała podjąć cały wysiłek, jeśli potrzeba i tak było dwóch osób? Dlaczego dorośli nigdy nie pomagali? Pragnęła, żeby jakaś inna dziewczynka podeszła do _niej_ i powiedziała „Hermiono, nauczycielka kazała mi się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić".

Niech jednak będzie całkiem jasne, że Hermiona Granger, siedząca samotnie pierwszego dnia szkoły w jednym z ostatnich pustych przedziałów w ostatnim wagonie, z drzwiami przedziału otwartymi na wypadek, gdyby ktoś, z jakiegokolwiek powodu, chciał z nią porozmawiać, _nie była_ smutna, samotna, ponura, zdołowana, zrozpaczona ani nie rozmyślała o swoich problemach. Zamiast tego czytała „Dzieje Hogwartu" trzeci raz i jej się to podobało. Co najwyżej czuła delikatne ukłucia złości na ogólną bezsensowność świata.

Usłyszała dźwięk otwierania drzwi pomiędzy wagonami, kroki i dziwny śliski odgłos na korytarzu pociągu. Odłożyła książkę na bok, wstała i wytknęła głowę na zewnątrz — na wypadek, gdyby ktoś potrzebował pomocy — i zobaczyła chłopca w eleganckich szatach czarodzieja; po wzroście oceniła go na pierwszy lub drugi rok, a wyglądał cokolwiek głupio dzięki szalikowi owiniętemu wokół głowy. Mały kufer stał obok niego. Kiedy na niego patrzyła, on zapukał w drzwi innego, zamkniętego przedziału i zapytał, lekko tylko tłumiony przez szalik „Przepraszam, czy mogę zadać jedno pytanie?"

Nie słyszała odpowiedzi z przedziału, ale kiedy otworzył drzwi, usłyszała jak powiedział (chyba, że jej się przywidziało):

– Czy ktoś tutaj zna nazwy sześciu kwarków i gdzie mogę znaleźć Hermionę Granger z pierwszego roku?

Kiedy chłopiec zamknął drzwi przedziału, zapytała:

– Czy mogę ci w czymś pomóc?

Twarz pod szalikiem zwróciła się w jej stronę.

– Nie, jeśli nie umiesz wymienić sześciu kwarków, albo powiedzieć mi, gdzie znajdę Hermionę Granger.

– Górny, dolny, dziwny, powabny, piękny i prawdziwy i czemu jej szukasz?

Trudno było to zobaczyć z odległości, ale wydało jej się, że chłopak szeroko się uśmiechnął.

– A, więc to _ty_ jesteś Hermioną Granger z pierwszego roku – powiedział, lekko przytłumiony. – W pociągu do Hogwartu, jakby nie było – ruszył w stronę jej przedziału, a jego kufer popełzł za nim. – Technicznie rzecz biorąc kazano mi ciebie _poszukać,_ ale prawdopodobnie chodziło też o rozmowę, albo zaproszenie do drużyny, albo otrzymanie magicznego artefaktu, albo odkrycie, że Hogwart stoi na ruinach starożytnej świątyni, albo coś w tym stylu. Gracz czy BN, oto jest pytanie.

Hermiona otworzyła usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale nie mogła wymyślić _żadnej_ odpowiedzi na… _cokolwiek,_ co właśnie usłyszała. Tymczasem chłopiec podszedł, zajrzał do przedziału, pokiwał głową i usiadł na pustej ławce naprzeciwko jej własnej, na której leżała książka. Kufer podążył za nim, powiększył się trzykrotnie i umościł obok jej własnego w niepokojący sposób.

– Usiądź proszę – powiedział. – I proszę zamknij drzwi za sobą, jeśli możesz. Nie bój się, nie gryzę ludzi, którzy mnie najpierw nie ugryźli – mówił odwijając szalik.

Sugestia, że chłopiec myślał, że się go _boi_ wystarczyła, żeby zatrzasnęła drzwi z przesadną siłą. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła młodą twarz z jasnymi, wesołymi, zielonymi oczami i wściekle czerwoną blizną na czole, która przypominała jej coś, ale teraz były ważniejsze sprawy.

– Nie powiedziałam, że jestem Hermioną Granger!

– A ja nie _powiedziałem,_ że mówiłaś, że jesteś Hermioną Granger. Powiedziałem, że jesteś nią. Jeśli zastanawiasz się skąd wiem, to dlatego, że wiem wszystko. Dobry wieczór, panie i panowie, nazywam się Harry Potter-Evans-Verres, albo w skrócie Harry Potter. Wiem, że dla _ciebie_ to prawdopodobnie nic nie znaczy, co jest odmianą…

Mózg Hermiony wreszcie połączył fakty. Blizna na czole w kształcie błyskawicy.

– Harry Potter! Jesteś w „Dziejach współczesnej magii", „Powstaniu i upadku czarnej magii" i „Wielkich wydarzeniach czarodziejskich dwudziestego wieku" – po raz pierwszy w życiu _spotkała_ kogoś z _książki__._ Było to dziwaczne uczucie.

Chłopiec trzykrotnie zamrugał.

– Jestem w _książkach?_ Nie, racja, muszę być w książkach… Co za dziwna myśl.

– Na bogów, nie wiedziałeś? – zapytała Hermiona. – Gdyby chodziło o mnie, dowiedziałabym się wszystkiego.

– Panno Granger – odparł dosyć sucho – nie dalej, jak 72 godziny temu byłem na ulicy Pokątnej i odkryłem swoje prawa do sławy. Ostatnie dwa dni spędziłem na kupowaniu książek naukowych. _Uwierz mi,_ że zamierzam odkryć wszystko, co się da – zawahał się. – Co książki o mnie _mówią?_

Mózg Hermiony przewinął taśmę do tyłu, nie myślała, że będzie sprawdzana z _tych_ książek, więc przeczytała je tylko jeden raz, ale było to tylko miesiąc temu, więc materiał wciąż był świeży.

– Jesteś jedyną osobą, która przeżyła Mordercze Zaklęcie, dlatego nazywają cię Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył. Twoimi rodzicami byli James Potter i Lily Potter, z domu Evans a urodziłeś się 31 lipca 1980r. 31 października 1981r. Czarny Pan, Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać (choć nie wiem czemu) zaatakował twój dom. Znaleziono ciebie żywego z blizną na czole w gruzach domu twoich rodziców, obok spalonych szczątków Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Główny Mag Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore odesłał cię gdzieś i nikt nie wie gdzie. „Powstanie i upadek czarnej magii" twierdzi, że przeżyłeś z powodu miłości swojej mamy, że twoja blizna ma w sobie całą magiczną moc Czarnego Pana i że boją się ciebie centaury, ale nic takiego nie ma w „Wielkich wydarzeniach czarodziejskich dwudziestego wieku", a „Dzieje współczesnej magii" ostrzegają, że jest mnóstwo dzikich teorii na twój temat.

Usta chłopca były szeroko otwarte.

– Czy ktoś ci kazał czekać na Harry'ego Pottera w pociągu do Hogwartu lub coś w tym stylu?

– Nie – odparła Hermiona. – Kto ci o _mnie_ powiedział?

– Profesor McGonagall i chyba wiem dlaczego. Masz pamięć ejdetyczną, Hermiono?

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie jest fotograficzna. Zawsze chciałam, żeby była, ale muszę przeczytać każdą książkę pięć razy, żeby ją dobrze zapamiętać.

– Naprawdę – powiedział chłopiec zduszonym głosem. – Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi, że sprawdzę. Nie chodzi o to, że ci nie ufam, tylko jak mawiał polityk, ufaj, ale sprawdzaj. Nie ma sensu się zastanawiać, jeśli można wypróbować.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. Oj tak, uwielbiała testy.

– Dawaj.

Chłopiec włożył rękę do sakiewki leżącej obok niego i powiedział „«Magiczne wywary i napoje» Arseniusa Jiggera". Kiedy wyciągnął dłoń, trzymał w niej książkę.

Od razu Hermiona zapragnęła mieć taką sakiewkę bardziej niż cokolwiek innego w życiu.

Tymczasem on otworzył książkę mniej więcej w środku i spojrzał w dół.

– Gdybyś przyrządzała _olejek ostrości…_

– _Widzę_ tę stronę.

Chłopiec odchylił się tak, żeby już nie widziała i przewrócił kilka stron.

– Gdybyś przyrządzała _napój pajęczej wspinaczki,_ co byś dodała po przędzy akromantuli?

– Po spuszczeniu przędzy poczekaj aż wywar osiągnie błękitny kolor bezchmurnego nieba o poranku, osiem stopni nad horyzontem i osiem minut przed pojawieniem się słońca. Zamieszaj osiem razy w lewo i raz w prawo, a następnie dodaj osiem dramów smarków jednorożca.

Chłopiec gwałtownie zamknął książkę i włożył ją do sakiewki, która połknęła tom z cichym beknięciem.

– No no no _no_ no no. Chciałbym złożyć ci propozycję, panno Granger.

– Propozycję? – Hermiona powtórzyła podejrzliwie. Dziewczynki nie powinny ich słuchać.

Teraz Hermiona zauważyła w tym chłopcu inną rzecz — no dobrze, jedną z rzeczy — która była dziwna. Najwyraźniej ludzie, którzy byli _w_ książkiach naprawdę _brzmieli_ jak książka kiedy mówili. To było dosyć zaskakujące odkrycie.

Chłopiec sięgnął do sakiewki i powiedział „puszka lemoniady", po czym wyciągnął jaskrawo-zielony cylinder. Wyciągnął w jej stronę i dodał:

– Napijesz się?

Hermiona grzecznie przyjęła prezent. W sumie _czuła się_ trochę spragniona.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała otwierając puszkę. – To była twoja propozycja?

Chłopiec odkaszlnął.

– Nie – odparł. Jak tylko Hermiona zaczęła pić, dodał – chciałbym, żebyś pomogła mi opanować wszechświat.

Hermiona dokończyła picie i opuściła puszkę.

– Nie, dziękuję. Nie jestem zła.

Chłopiec popatrzył na nią zaskoczony, jakby się spodziewał innej odpowiedzi.

– Cóż, wyraziłem to zbyt retorycznie – powiedział. – Jako projekt Baconowski, nie jako władzę polityczną. „Rozszerzenie — jak tylko to będzie możliwe — granic władztwa ludzkiego" i takie tam. Chcę przeprowadzić badania eksperymentalne nad zaklęciami, rozgryźć prawa nimi rządzące, przenieść magię do krainy nauki, połączyć światy czarodziejów i mugoli, podnieść standard życia na całej planecie, rozwinąć ludzkość o całe stulecia szybciej, odkryć sekret nieśmiertelności, skolonizować układ słoneczny, odkrywać galaktykę i, co najważniejsze, wymyślić co do diabła się tu dzieje, bo to wszystko jest rażąco niemożliwe.

To brzmiało bardziej interesująco.

– I?

Chłopak patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem.

– _I?_ To nie _wystarczy?_

– I czego chcesz ode mnie? – rozwinęła Hermiona.

– Chcę żebyś mi pomogła w badaniach, rzecz jasna. Jeśli dodamy twoją encyklopedyczną pamięć do mojej inteligencji i racjonalności, migiem skończymy projekt Baconowski, gdzie „migiem" oznacza prawdopodobnie co najmniej trzydzieści pięć lat.

Chłopiec coraz bardziej drażnił Hermionę.

– Jeszcze nie widziałam, żebyś robił coś inteligentnego. Może to ja pozwolę _tobie_ pomagać w _moich_ badaniach.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

– Więc prosisz mnie o pokaz swojej inteligencji – oznajmił chłopiec.

Hermiona przytaknęła.

– Ostrzegam cię, że poddawanie w wątpliwość mojej pomysłowości jest niebezpiecznym pomysłem i może sprawić, że twoje życie będzie dużo bardziej surrealistyczne.

– Jeszcze nie robisz na mnie wrażenia – powiedziała. Puszka lemoniady uniosła się do ust.

– Cóż, może _to_ zrobi wrażenie – pochylił się do niej i popatrzył na nią głęboko. – Zrobiłem już trochę eksperymentów i odkryłem, że nie potrzebuję różdżki, mogę zrobić wszystko co chcę, pstrykając palcami.

Mówił akurat jak Hermiona była w trakcie połykania, więc się zakrztusiła, zakaszlała i wypluła jaskrawo-zielony płyn.

Na swoje nowiutkie, nigdy nie noszone szaty czarownicy, w pierwszym dniu szkoły.

Harmiona wrzasnęła. Był to wysoki dźwięk, który brzmiał jak syrena przeciwlotnicza w zamkniętym przedziale.

– Iii! Moje ubranie!

– Nie panikuj! Mogę to naprawić. Zobacz! – Podniósł dłoń i pstryknął palcami.

– Ty… – Popatrzyła na siebie.

Zielony płyn wciąż tam był, ale kiedy patrzyła, zaczął znikać i blednąć. Szata po kilku chwilach wyglądała jakby nic na niej nie było rozlane.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w chłopca, który uśmiechał się szelmowsko.

Magia bez słów i bez różdżki! W _jego_ wieku? A w dodatku dostał książki _trzy dni_ temu?

A potem przypomniała sobie, co czytała. Westchnęła i odsunęła się od niego. „Cała moc Czarnego Pana! W jego bliźnie!"

Szybko wstała.

– Ja, ja, ja muszę iść do łazienki, poczekaj tutaj… – Musiała znaleźć kogoś dorosłego i mu powiedzieć…

Chłopiec przestał się uśmiechać.

– To była tylko sztuczka, Hermiono. Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć.

Jej dłoń zatrzymała się na klamce.

– Sztuczka?

– Tak – potwierdził. – Chciałaś, żebym pokazał moją inteligencję, więc zrobiłem coś niemożliwego, bo to zawsze dobry sposób, żeby się przechwalać. Nie potrafię _naprawdę_ zrobić nic tylko pstrykając palcami – zatrzymał się na chwilę – a przynajmniej nie _sądzę,_ żebym umiał. Nigdy z tym nie eksperymentowałem – podniósł dłoń, pstryknął palcami. – Nie, nie ma banana.

Hermiona była tak zdezorientowana, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu.

Chłopiec znowu się uśmiechał do niej.

– _Ostrzegałem_ cię, że poddawanie w wątpliwość mojej pomysłowości może sprawić, że twoje życie będzie dużo bardziej surrealistyczne. Pamiętaj o tym, kiedy następnym razem cię przed czymś ostrzegę.

– Ale, ale – zająkała się. – Co w takim razie _zrobiłeś?_

Chłopiec zaczął ją mierzyć i oceniać oczami w sposób, którego nigdy nie widziała u osoby w jej wieku.

– Myślisz, że wiesz, na czym polega praca naukowca, z moją pomocą lub bez? To zobaczmy, jak _ty _sobie poradzisz z rozgryzaniem niejasnego zjawiska.

– Ja… – Umysł Hermiony na chwilę wysiadł. Uwielbiała testy, ale nigdy nie była testowana _w taki sposób._ Gorączkowo próbowała przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co czytała o tym, co powinni robić naukowcy. Jej mózg przeskoczył kilka biegów, znalazł nowy punkt i wypluł instrukcję przygotowania projektu na Dzień Nauki.

Krok 1: postaw hipotezę.

Krok 2: przeprowadź eksperyment, żeby ją sprawdzić.

Krok 3: zmierz wyniki.

Krok 4: zrób plakat na kartonie.

W kroku 1 należało postawić hipotezę. Czyli spróbować wymyślić coś, co _mogło_ się właśnie wydarzyć.

– Dobra. Moja hipoteza jest taka, że zaczarowałeś moje szaty tak, że cokolwiek się na nie rozleje, zniknie.

– Dobrze, to twoja odpowiedź?

Szok znikał, a umysł Hermiony zaczynał prawidłowo pracować.

– Czekaj, tak nie może być. Nie widziałam, żebyś dotykał różdżki albo mówił jakieś zaklęcia, więc jak mógłbyś rzucić jakiś czar?

Chłopiec milczał utrzymując obojętny wyraz twarzy.

– Ale przypuśćmy, że wszystkie szaty ze sklepu mają już na sobie takie zaklęcie, żeby utrzymywać czystość; to byłby przydatny czar. Ty odkryłeś to wcześniej, jak rozlałeś coś na _siebie._

Teraz brwi chłopca się uniosły.

– _To_ jest twoja odpowiedź?

– Nie, nie zrobiłam jeszcze Kroku 2, przeprowadź eksperyment, żeby sprawdzić swoją hipotezę.

Chłopiec zamknął usta i uśmiechnął się.

Hermiona popatrzyła na puszkę lemoniady, którą wcześniej odstawiła na parapet. Zajrzała do środka i oceniła, że wciąż była w jednej trzeciej pełna.

– Cóż, chcę zrobić taki eksperyment, że wyleję trochę na moje szaty i zobaczę co się stanie. Przewiduję, że plama zniknie. Ale jeśli to _nie podziała,_ to moje szaty będą poplamione, a tego nie chcę.

– Możesz użyć moich. Nie będziesz musiała się przejmować plamami na swoich.

– Ale… – Zaczęła Hermiona. W takim myśleniu było coś niewłaściwego, ale nie wiedziała, jak dokładnie to powiedzieć.

– Mam zapasowe szaty w kufrze.

– Ale nie ma tutaj miejsca, żeby się przebrać – zaprotestowała Hermiona. Po czym pomyślała trochę intensywniej – chociaż mogłabym wyjść i zamknąć drzwi…

– Mam się gdzie przebrać — również w kufrze.

Hermiona popatrzyła na jego kufer, który, jak zaczynała podejrzewać, był dużo bardziej niezwykły od jej własnego.

– No dobrze – zgodziła się. – Skoro tak mówisz – po czym dosyć ostrożnie wylała odrobinę zielonej lemoniady na róg szaty Harry'ego. Następnie wpatrywała się w nią, próbując sobie przypomnieć, jak długo trwało, zanim pierwsza porcja zaczęła znikać…

Zielona plama znikła!

Hermiona wydała z siebie westchnienie ulgi, a najmniej ważnym powodem nie było to, że nie miała do czynienia z mocą Czarnego Pana.

Cóż, w Kroku 3 należało zmierzyć wyniki, ale w tym wypadku było to po prostu zauważenie, że lemoniada znikła. Przypuszczała, że może ominąć Krok 4, ten o kartonowym modelu.

– Moja odpowiedź jest taka, że szaty są tak zaczarowane, żeby utrzymywać czystość.

– Wcale nie – zaprzeczył chłopiec.

Hermiona poczuła ukłucie zawodu. Naprawdę _chciała_ nie czuć się tak, w końcu chłopiec nie był nauczycielem, ale to jednak był test, a ona odpowiedziała źle i to zawsze było dla niej jak niewielki cios w brzuch.

(To jedno mówiło wszystko, co potrzeba o Hermionie Granger: nigdy nie pozwalała, żeby to ją powstrzymywało, ani w jakikolwiek sposób kolidowało z jej upodobaniem do bycia testowaną).

– Najgorsze jest to – zaczął chłopiec – że prawdopodobnie zrobiłaś wszystko tak, jak było napisane w książce. Określiłaś, w jaki sposób można odróżnić szatę zaczarowaną od niezaczarowanej, sprawdziłaś to i odrzuciłaś hipotezę zerową, że szaty nie były zaczarowane. Ale tylko naj, najlepsze książki nauczą cię jak _prawidłowo _uprawiać naukę. Znaczy się wystarczająco dobrze, żeby odkryć prawidłową odpowiedź, a nie wyrzucić z siebie kolejną publikację z gatunku takich, na które tata zawsze narzeka. Pozwól, że spróbuję ci wyjaśnić — bez odkrywania odpowiedzi — co zrobiłaś źle tym razem. Potem będziesz mogła spróbować jeszcze raz.

Zaczynała nie cierpieć jego sposobu bycia w stylu ale-jestem-lepszy, podczas gdy był tylko jedenastolatkiem, jak ona, lecz było to drugorzędne w porównaniu do odkrycia, co zrobiła źle.

– Dobra.

Chłopiec namyślił się chwilę.

– Ta gra jest podobna do znanego eksperymentu nazywanego problemem 2-4-6 a działa to tak: mam pewną regułę. Ja ją znam ale ty nie. Pasują do niej pewne trójki liczb, ale nie inne. 2-4-6 to przykład trójki, która pasuje do tej reguły. W zasadzie… napiszę tę regułę na papierze, żebyś wiedziała, że jest stała, zegnę papier i ci go dam. Proszę nie podglądaj, skoro już wcześniej ustaliliśmy, że umiesz czytać do góry nogami.

Chłopiec powiedział „papier" i „ołówek mechaniczny" do swojej sakiewki. Hermiona zacisnęła oczy, kiedy pisał.

– Proszę – powiedział trzymając ciasno zwiniętą kartkę. – Włóż to do kieszeni.

Zrobiła to.

– Gra działa tak, że mówisz mi trójkę liczb, a ja odpowiadam „tak" jeśli te trzy liczby pasują do reguły, albo „nie", jeśli nie pasują. Jestem Naturą, ta reguła jest jednym z moich praw, a ty mnie badasz. Wiesz już, że 2-4-6 działa. Kiedy wykonasz wszystkie badania jakie chcesz — czyli zapytasz o tyle trójek ile uważasz za potrzebne — kończysz i zgadujesz regułę, a potem możesz rozwinąć kartkę i sprawdzić, jak ci poszło. Rozumiesz?

– Oczywiście.

– Zaczynaj.

– 4-6-8.

– Tak.

– 10-12-14.

– Tak.

Hermiona próbowała zarzucić haczyk dalej, skoro wyglądało na to, że już wykonałą wszystkie potrzebne testy, ale to chyba nie mogło być tak proste, prawda?

– 1-3-5.

– Tak.

– Minus 3, minus 1, plus 1.

– Tak.

Nic więcej nie przychodziło jej do głowy.

– Reguła mówi, że każda liczba jest o dwa wyższa od poprzedniej.

– A przypuśćmy, że powiem ci – wtrącił chłopiec – że ten test jest trudniejszy niż się wydaje i tylko 20% dorosłych potrafi go rozwiązać?

Hermiona się zmarszczyła. Co przegapiła? I wtedy, nagle, wymyśliła, jaki test był jeszcze potrzebny.

– 2-5-8! – Powiedziała triumfująco.

– Tak.

– 10-20-30!

– Tak.

– Prawidłowa odpowiedź jest taka, że rosną o _taką samą_ liczbę za każdym razem. Nie musi to być dwa.

– Dobrze, weź papier i sprawdź jak ci poszło.

Hermiona wyciągnęła kartkę z kieszeni i rozwinęła ja.

„Trzy liczby rzeczywiste w porządku rosnącym, od najniższej do najwyższej".

Hermionie opadła szczęka. Miała wyraźne uczucie, że wyrządzono jej coś paskudnie nieuczciwego, że chłopiec był podłym, zepsutym, oszukańczym kłamcą, ale nawet kiedy przyglądała się całemu wydarzeniu, nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, żeby udzielił jej złej odpowiedzi.

– To, co właśnie odkryłaś nazywa się błędem konfirmacji – wyjaśnił. – Wymyśliłaś jakąś regułę i ciągle przychodziły ci do głowy trójki liczb, które powinny się z tą regułą zgadzać. Ale nie wypróbowałaś żadnych trójek, które powinny być z nią nie zgodne. W ogóle nie usłyszałaś _ani jednego_ „nie", więc reguła równie dobrze mogła brzmieć „jakiekolwiek trzy liczby". Podobnie ludzie zwykle wymyślają eksperymenty, które by mogły potwierdzić ich hipotezę zamiast takich, które by mogły ją odrzucić. Trzeba się nauczyć patrzeć na negatywną stronę spraw, wpatrywać w ciemność. Kiedy ten eksperyment przeprowadzano, tylko 20% dorosłych było w stanie odkryć prawdziwą regułę. A wielu wymyślało fantastycznie skomplikowane hipotezy i byli bardzo pewni swoich złych odpowiedzi, tylko dlatego, że przeprowadzili wiele eksperymentów i wszystko im wyszło tak, jak tego oczekiwali – zamilkł na chwilę. – A teraz, czy chcesz spróbować jeszcze raz z pierwszym pytaniem?

Patrzył na nią uważnie, jakby to był _prawdziwy_ test.

Hermiona zamknęła oczy i spróbowała się skoncentrować. Czuła, że się poci. Miała niejasne wrażenie, że nigdy wcześniej nie musiała tak intensywnie myśleć na sprawdzianie, a może nawet, że w ogóle po raz _pierwszy_ musiała myśleć na teście.

Jakie by mogła przeprowadzić inne eksperymenty? Miała czekoladową żabę. Może wetrzeć jej trochę w szaty i sprawdzić, czy zniknie? Ale to wciąż nie wyglądało na ten typ pokręconego negatywnego myślenia, o jaki chodziło chłopcu. Jakby wciąż chciała usłyszeć „tak" gdy czekoladowa żaba zniknie zamiast „nie".

Więc… przy jej hipotezie… kiedy lemoniada… _nie_ powinna zniknąć?

– Wymyśliłam eksperyment – oznajmiła. Chcę wylać trochę lemoniady na podłogę i sprawdzić, czy _nie zniknie._ Masz może chusteczki papierowe, żeby wytrzeć podłogę, jeśli lemoniada nie zniknie?

– Mam – odparł z obojętną miną.

Hermiona wzięła puszkę i wylała odrobinę napoju na podłogę. Kilka sekund później płyn zniknął.

A potem oświeciło ją i chciała samą siebie kopnąć.

– Oczywiście! _Ty_ mi dałeś tę lemoniadę! To nie szaty są zaczarowane, to ten napój był od początku zaczarowany!

Chłopiec wstał i skłonił się przed nią uroczyście. Uśmiechał się teraz szeroko.

– Zatem… Czy mogę ci pomóc w twoich badaniach, Hermiono Granger?

– Ja, och… – Hermiona wciąż czuła podniecenie, ale nie miała pojęcia jak odpowiedzieć na _to_ pytanie.

Przerwało im nieśmiałe i niepewne, dosyć _niechętne_ pukanie do drzwi.

Chłopiec odwrócił się do okna i powiedział:

– Nie mam na sobie szalika, więc czy mogłabyś otworzyć?

Teraz Hermiona zrozumiała dlaczego chłopiec… nie, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył, Harry Potter, nosił szalik owinięty wokół twarzy i poczuła się trochę głupio, że nie przyszło jej to do głowy wcześniej. W sumie było to dziwne, bo wydawało się jej, że Harry Potter by z dumą pokazywał siebie całemu światu; pomyślała, że może jest bardziej nieśmiały, niż na to wygląda.

Kiedy otworzyła drzwi, zobaczyła trzęsącego się chłopca, wyglądającego dokładnie jak jego pukanie.

– Przepraszam – powiedział cichutko – jestem Neville Longbottom. Szukam mojej ropuchy, nie… nie mogę jej nigdzie znaleźć… Widziałaś ją może?

– Nie – odpowiedziała Hermiona, a potem jej skłonność do pomagania wzięła górę. – Sprawdzałeś inne przedziały?

– Tak – wyszeptał.

– To musimy sprawdzić inne wagony – odparła żywo. – Pomogę ci. Jestem Hermiona Granger.

Chłopiec wyglądał, jakby miał zemdleć z wdzięczności.

– Poczekajcie – usłyszeli głos _drugiego_ chłopca, Harry'ego Pottera – nie sądzę, żeby to był najlepszy sposób.

Teraz Newille wyglądał, jakby miał się rozpłakać, a Hermiona obróciła się rozwścieczona. Jeśli Harry Potter był typem, który opuszcza małego chłopca, bo nie chce, żeby mu przerywano…

– Co? Czemu _nie?_

– Cóż – zaczął Harry – sprawdzanie całego pociągu trochę potrwa, możemy ją przegapić a jeśli jej nie znajdziemy, dopóki nie dojedziemy do Hogwartu, będziemy mieli kłopoty. Więcej sensu ma pójście od razu do prefektów w pierwszym wagonie i zapytanie ich o pomoc. Właśnie to zrobiłem, kiedy cię szukałem, Hermiono, chociaż akurat nie wiedzieli. Ale może znają zaklęcia, które nam pomogą odszukać ropuchę. W końcu jesteśmy dopiero na pierwszym roku.

To… _miało _sens.

– Myślisz, że dałbyś radę tam dotrzeć sam? – Zapytał Harry Potter. – Mam powody, żeby nie pokazywać się zbyt często.

Nagle Neville Longbottom sapnął i cofnął się.

– Pamiętam ten głos! Jesteś jednym z Panów Chaosu! _To ty mi dałeś czekoladę!_

Co? Co, co, _co?_

Harry odwrócił się od okna i powstał.

– _Nigdy!_ – powiedział, pełen oburzenia. – Czy ja wyglądam na takiego łajdaka, co daje dzieciom cukierki?

Oczy Neville'a się rozszerzyły.

– _Jesteś_ Harry Potter? _Ten_ Harry Potter? _Ty?_

– Nie, _po prostu_ Harry Potter. W tym pociągu jest nas jeszcze dwóch…

Neville pisnął i uciekł. Usłyszeli jeszcze tupanie oraz dźwięk otwierania i zamykania drzwi wagonu.

Hermiona usiadła na swojej ławce. Harry Potter zamknął drzwi i przysiadł obok niej.

– Czy mógłbyś wyjaśnić mi, co się stało? – powiedziała słabo. Zastanawiała się, czy zadawanie się z Harrym Potterem będzie zawsze oznaczało tyle zamętu.

– Hm, zaczęło się od tego, że Fred, George i ja zobaczyliśmy tego biedaka na peronie. Kobieta, z którą był, odeszła na chwilę, a on wyglądał na bardzo przestraszonego, jakby był pewien, że zaraz zaatakują go Śmierciożercy albo co. Jest takie powiedzenie, że sam strach jest gorszy niż to, czego się boisz, więc przyszło mi do głowy, że przydałoby mu się przeżyć swój największy koszmar i zrozumieć, że nie było to takie straszne…

Hermiona siedziała z szeroko otwartą buzią.

– A Fred i George wymyślili takie zaklęcie, żeby nasze szaliki na twarzach wydawały się ciemne i rozmyte, jakbyśmy byli nieumarłymi królami, a szaliki naszymi całunami…

Zupełnie nie podobał jej się kierunek, w jakim ta historia zmierzała.

– I jak już daliśmy mu wszystkie słodycze, które kupiłem, powiedzieliśmy „Dajmy mu trochę pieniędzy! Ha ha ha! Masz tu knuta, chłopcze! Masz srebrnego Sykla!", tańczyliśmy dokoła niego, śmialiśmy się złośliwie i takie tam. Myślę, że na początku parę osób z tłumu chciało interweniować, ale obojętność przechodnia ich zatrzymała przynajmniej dopóki nie zauważyli co robimy, a potem chyba byli zbyt zmieszani, żeby zrobić cokolwiek. W końcu wyszeptał tym swoim głosikiem „idźcie sobie", więc z wrzaskiem uciekliśmy, krzycząc coś w stylu że pali nas światło. Mam nadzieję, że w przyszłości nie będzie się bał szkolnych łobuzów. Tak w ogóle to się nazywa desensytyzacja.

No dobra, _nie_ zgadła zakończenia.

Pierwszą reakcją Hermiony było płomienne oburzenie, pomimo tego, że część jej mózgu _poniekąd_ rozumiała, co oni chcieli zrobić.

– To okropne! _Ty_ jesteś okropny! Ten biedak! To było _podłe!_

– Myślę, że szukasz słowa „przyjemne", a na pewno zadajesz sobie złe pytania. Właściwe brzmi: czy bardziej go skrzywdziliśmy, czy mu pomogliśmy? Jeśli masz jakieś argumenty _w tej kwestii,_ chętnie je usłyszę, ale nie będę słuchał innej krytyki dopóki _tego_ nie ustalimy. Muszę się zgodzić, że to co zrobiliśmy wygląda paskudnie i podle, ponieważ dotyczy małego, przestraszonego chłopca i w ogóle, ale to nie jest teraz najważniejsze, prawda? Przy okazji, to się nazywa konsekwencjalizm i znaczy, że to, czy coś było dobre czy złe, nie ocenia się po tym, czy wyglądało dobrze czy źle, ale po tym, co będzie na końcu — jakie będą konsekwencje.

Hermiona już chciała powiedzieć coś _uszczypliwego,_ ale niestety zapomniała pomyśleć co dokładnie chce powiedzieć zanim otworzyła usta. Jedyne, co jej przyszło do głowy było:

– A co jeśli będzie miał _koszmary?_

– Szczerze, myślę, że nie potrzebował naszej pomocy, żeby mieć koszmary, a jeśli będzie miał koszmary o tym, co mu _zrobiliśmy,_ to będą to koszmary o straszliwych potworach, które dają czekoladę i o _to_ mniej więcej nam _chodziło._

Mózg Hermiony odbijał się czkawką pomieszania za każdym razem, kiedy próbowała się odpowiednio rozzłościć.

– Czy twoje życie jest zawsze tak osobliwe? – Zapytała w końcu

Harry rozpromienił się z dumą.

– _Sprawiam,_ że jest takie osobliwe. Oglądasz efekt wielu lat ciężkiej pracy.

– Więc… – Hermiona zaczęła i urwała.

– Więc – podjął Harry – ile tak naprawdę znasz nauki? Ja opanowałem rachunek różniczkowy, znam trochę teorii prawdopodobieństwa subiektywnego i teorii decyzji, mnóstwo kognitywistyki, czytałem „Wykłady" Feynmana (a przynajmniej pierwszy tom), „_Judgment Under Uncertainty: Heuristics and Biases",_ „_Language in Thought and Action", „_Wywieranie wpływu na ludzi",_ „Rational Choice in an Uncertain World", „G__ö__del, Escher, Bach", „A Step Farther Out"_…

Licytacja, kto co przeczytał ciągnęła się kilka minut, zanim została przerwana przez nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi.

– Wejść – oboje powiedzieli prawie równocześnie i drzwi się otworzyły ukazując Neville'a Longbottoma.

Teraz Neville _naprawdę_ płakał.

– Poszedłem do pierwszego wagonu i znalazłem p-prefekta, ale on mi p-powiedział, że nie wolno im zawracać głowy takimi drobiazgami jak z-zagubione ropuchy.

Twarz Chłopca-Który-Przeżył zmieniła się. Ściągnął usta w cienką kreskę, a jego głos, kiedy się odezwał, był zimny i surowy.

– Jakie miał kolory? Zielony i srebrny?

– N-nie, miał cz-czerwoną i złotą plakietkę.

– _Czerwoną i złotą!_ – wykrzyknęła Hermiona. – Ale to są kolory _Gryffindoru!_

Harry Potter _syknął_ na nią, był to przerażający odgłos, który mógł pochodzić od prawdziwego węża i sprawił, że ona i Neville się wzdrygnęli.

– _Przypuszczam_ – wypluł z siebie – że znalezienie ropuchy pierwszoroczniaka nie jest wystarczająco _bohaterskie_ dla prefekta _Gryffindoru._ Chodź Neville, _pójdę_ z tobą i zobaczymy, czy Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył zasługuje na więcej uwagi. Najpierw znajdziemy prefekta, który powinien znać zaklęcie, a jeśli się nie uda, znajdziemy takiego, który nie boi się pracy, a gdyby i _to_ się nie udało, zbiorę moich fanów i jeśli będzie trzeba, rozbierzemy ten pociąg na pojedyncze śrubki.

Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył wstał i wziął dłoń Neville'a w swoją. Hermiona dopiero teraz zauważyła, że byli tego samego wzrostu, pomimo tego, że jakaś część jej mózgu upierała się, że Harry jest o 30 centymetrów wyższy, a Neville o 15 niższy.

– _Zostań!_ – Harry fuknął na nią — nie, czekaj, na swój _kufer_ – i trzasnął drzwiami po wyjściu.

Prawdopodobnie powinna iść z nimi, ale w jednej chwili Harry Potter stał się tak straszny, że była raczej zadowolona, że nie przyszło jej do głowy to zaproponować.

Umysł Hermiony był tak pomieszany, że nie dałaby rady porządnie czytać „Hogwartów Dzieju". Czuła się, jakby walec rozjechał ją na naleśnik. Nie była pewne, co myślała, co czuła ani dlaczego. Po prostu siedziała przy oknie i gapiła się na mijające widoki.

Cóż, przynajmniej wiedziała, dlaczego czuła odrobinę smutku.

Może Gryffindor nie był tak wspaniały, jak myślała.


	9. Tytuł ocenzurowano, część 1

Rozdział 9

Tytuł ocenzurowano

Uwagi od autora:

Kwarki trzeciej generacji mają po kilka nazw, w tym prawdziwy (truth/top) i piękny (beauty/bottom). Urodziłem się mniej więcej w tym czasie, co Hermiona i kiedy miałem jedenaście lat używało się nazw prawdziwy i piękny.

Kiedy opublikowałem ten rozdział, obiecałem, że powiem całą fabułę temu, kto przed publikacją kolejnej części prawidłowo zgadnie, czego dotyczy ostatnie zdanie.

* * *

><p>„<em>Nigdy nie wiadomo jaki mały przypadek może podważyć bieg twojego genialnego planu."<em>

* * *

><p>– Abbott, Hannah!<p>

Chwila ciszy.

– HUFFLEPUFF!

– Bones, Susan!

Cisza.

– HUFFLEPUFF!

– Boot, Terry!

Cisza.

– RAVENCLAW!

Harry zerknął na nowego domownika, by po prostu przyjrzeć się przez moment jego twarzy. Wciąż próbował opanować się po spotkaniu z duchami. Naprawdę smutne, zasmucające było to, że _był w stanie_ odzyskać panowanie. Wydawało się to niewłaściwe, jakby powinno zająć cały dzień. Może nawet całe życie. A może nie powinien wcale się opanować.

– Corner, Michael!

Długa cisza.

- RAVENCLAW!

Profesor McGonagall stała przy katedrze umieszconej przed stołem nauczycieli, wyglądając i spoglądając poważnie na wywoływanych uczniów, chociaż znalazła uśmiech dla Hermiony i kilku innych. Za nią, na najwyższym z krzeseł - wręcz złotym tronie – siedział pomarszczony i starożytny czarodziej w okularach i z białą brodą, która wyglądała, jakby sięgała do ziemi. Przyglądał się się życzliwie ceremonii Przydziału, a żeby być choć odrobinę bardziej stereotypowym Mędrcem, musiałby być Ze Wschodu (choć Harry nauczył się uważać na stereotypy kiedy poznał McGonagall i pomyślał, że powinna rechotać jak wiedźma). Stary czarodziej oklaskiwał każdego Przydzielonego ucznia z niesłabnącym uśmiechem i jakimś cudem zdawał się być zachwycony każdym kolejnym.

Z lewej strony tronu siedział mężczyzna o surowym wyrazie twarzy i przenikliwych oczach. Nikogo nie oklaskiwał i zdawał się patrzeć na Harry'ego za każdym razem, kiedy ten spojrzał na niego. Kolejny był ten blady nauczyciel, którego Harry widział w Dziurawym Kotle, którego oczy, jakby w panice, strzelały na wszystkie strony, i który od czasu do czasu podskakiwał i zrywał się w swoim krześle; z jakiegoś powodu Harry co chwilę przyłapywał się na przyglądaniu się właśnie jemu. Jeszcze dalej siedziały trzy czarownice, które zdawały się nie poświęcać uczniom wiele uwagi. Z prawej strony wysokiego, złotego krzesła siedziała czarownica w średnim wieku i z okrągłą twarzą, która gratulowała wszystkim uczniom oprócz Slytherinów. Dalej malutki mężczyzna z białą, puszystą brodą stał na swoim krześle oklaskiwał wszystkich, ale uśmiechał się tylko do Ravenclawów. Na końcu zaś, zajmując taką samą przestrzeń, jak trzy mniejsze osoby, siedziało monstrualne stworzenie, które powitało ich zaraz po tym, jak wysiedli z pociągu i przedstawiło się jako Hagrid, Gajowy i Strażnik Kluczy.

- Ten facet, który stoi na krześle to opiekun Ravenclawu? - szeptem zapytał Hermionę.

Wyjątkowo nie odpowiedziała od razu. Gapiła się na Tiarę Przydziału i przestępowała z nogi na nogę tak szybko, jakby miała zaraz unieść się w powietrze.

- Tak, to on – odpowiedziała jedna spośród prefektów, młoda kobieta w błękicie Ravenclawu. Panna Clearwater, o ile Harry sobie przypominał. Mówiła cicho, ale było w jej głosie znać dumę – to nauczyciel Zaklęć, profesor Filius Flitwick, najbardziej obeznany Mistrz Zaklęć na świecie a w przeszłości Mistrz Pojedynków…

- Dlaczego jest taki _niski?_ Jest _mieszańcem?_ - Wysyczał uczeń, którego imienia Harry nie pamiętał.

- Profesor rzeczywiście ma gobliny pośród przodków… - prefekt chłodno popatrzyła na pytającego.

- Że co? - wyrwało się Harry'emu, co sprowokowało Hermionę i czterech innych uczniów do uciszania go.

Teraz Harry został uraczony zadziwiająco zastraszającym spojrzeniem od młodej pani prefekt.

- Znaczy… - wyszeptał Harry – Nie mam _nic_ przeciwko, tylko, chodzi mi o to, że… jak to jest _możliwe?_ Nie można tak po prostu wymieszać dwa gatunki i otrzymać żywotne potomstwo! Coś takiego powinno rozwalić instrukcje budowy każdego narządu, którym się różnią; to byłoby tak, jakby próbować zbudować – nie znali samochodów, więc nie mógł użyć analogii do pomieszania części różnych silników – pół-powóz-pół-łódkę albo coś w tym rodzaju…

Prefekt wciąż patrzyła surowo na Harry'ego.

- A dlaczego _nie mógłbyś_ mieć pół-powozu-pół-łódki?

- _Ćśś!_ - syknął inny prefekt, mimo iż czrownica z Ravenclawu wciąż mówiła cicho.

- Znaczy… - Zaczął Harry jeszcze ciszej, próbując wymyślić, jak zapytać, czy gobliny wyewoluowały z ludzi czy może miały z ludźmi wspólnego przodka, takiego jak _Homo erectus,_ czy może zostały jakoś _stworzone_ z ludzi, jakby, powiedzmy, genetycznie były zaklętymi ludźmi a efekt zaklęcia rozmywał się, jeśli tylko jeden rodzic był „goblinem", bo to by tłumaczyło, dlaczego mogą się ze sobą rozmnażać; tylko że w takim przypadku gobliny _nie byłyby_ nieocenionym drugim punktem danych o rozwoju inteligencji u gatunków innych niż _Homo sapiens_ – w sumie, to jak Harry o tym myślał, to gobliny u Gringotta _nie sprawiały_ wrażenia szczególnie obcych, nieludzkich inteligencji, zupełnie nie jak Dirdirowie czy lalkarze… – Znaczy, skąd się w ogóle _wzięły_ gobliny?

- Z Litwy – odpowiedziała Hermiona nieobecnym głosem, wciąż wpatrzona w Tiarę Przydziału.

Młoda pani prefekt obdarowała Hermionę uśmiechem.

- Mniejsza z tym – odszeptał Harry.

Z katedry profesor McGonagall zawołała:

- Goldstein, Anthony!

– GRYFFINDOR!

Hermiona podrygiwała na palcach tak mocno, że jej stopy odrywały się od ziemi już przy każdym ruchu.

- Goyle, Gregory!

Długa chwila ciszy pełnej napięcia. Prawie minuta.

- SLYTHERIN!

- Granger, Hermiona!

Hermiona wyrwała się, potruchtała w stronę Tiary Przydziału, wzięła ją i wcisnęła sobie na głowę ten stary połatany łachman. Harry skrzywił się. To ona wyjaśniła mu jak działa Tiara Przydziału, ale nie traktowała Tiary, jakby była niezwykle ważnym, wyjątkowym, osiemsetletnim zabytkiem zapomnianej magii, który miał dokonać złożonej telepatii, a przy tym wydawał się nie być w specjalnie dobrym stanie fizycznym.

– RAVENCLAW!

To było przesądzone. Harry nie rozumiał, czemu Hermiona tak bardzo się przejmowała. W jakim kuriozalnym alternatywnym wszechświecie dostała by się do _jakiegokolwiek_ innego Domu? Jeżeli Hermiona Granger nie należała do Ravenclawu, nie było sensu istnienia tego Domu.

Hermiona dotarła do stołu Ravenclawu i została odpowiednio radośnie przywitana. Harry zastanawiał się, czy witaliby ją głośniej czy ciszej, gdyby mieli jakiekolwiek pojęcie o jej możliwościach. Harry pamiętał sześć cyfr po przecinku liczby pi, bo taka dokładność w praktyce wystarczała do większości zastosowań. Hermiona pamiętała sto cyfr liczby pi, bo tyle było wydrukowane z tyłu jej podręcznika do matematyki.

Neville Longbottom, ku zadowoleniu Harry'ego, dostał się do Hufflepuffu. Fama głosiła, że ten Dom był pełen lojalności i przyjaźni. Jeżeli rzeczywiście tak było, to towarzystwo dobrych przyjaciół bardzo się Neville'owi przyda. Mądre dzieciaki do Ravenclawu, złe do Slytherinu, przyszli bohaterowie do Gryffindoru, a wszyscy, którzy naprawdę pracują, idą do Hufflepuffu.

(Ale trzeba przyznać, że Harry miał rację szukając prefekta z Ravenclawu. Młoda kobieta nawet nie podniosła wzroku znad książki, ani nie rozpoznała Harry'ego. Od razu wyciągnęła różdżkę w stronę Neville'a i wymruczała coś. Neville zrobił oszołomioną minę i pomaszerował do czwartego przedziału w piątym wagonie, gdzie rzeczywiście była jego ropucha.)

„Malfoy, Draco!" poszedł do Slytherinu i Harry wydał z siebie ciche westchnienie ulgi. _Wydawało się_ to oczywiste, ale nigdy nie wiadomo jaki mały przypadek może podważyć bieg twojego genialnego planu.

Profesor McGonagall wywołała teraz Perks, Sally-Anne! i od grupki dzieci odłączyła się blada, filigranowa dziewczynka, która wyglądała dziwnie nierzeczywiście – jakby mogła tajemniczo zniknąć kiedy się przestało na nią patrzeć, po czym by się więcej nie pojawiła i nikt by jej nie pamiętał.

I wtedy (z nutą obawy tak głęboko skrywaną, że trzeba było naprawdę dobrze znać Minerwę McGonagall, żeby to zauważyć w głosie lub na twarzy) McGonagall nabrała oddechu i zawołała:

- Potter, Harry!

Nagle nastała cisza w Wielkiej Sali.

Umilkły wszystkie szeptane rozmowy.

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jedną stronę.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Harry czuł, jakby miała go ogarnąć trema.

Harry niezwłocznie zadeptał to uczucie. Jeśli chciał żyć w magicznej Anglii, musiał przyzwyczaić się do sal wypełnionych ludźmi gapiącymi się na niego. Podobnie, jeśli chciał robić cokolwiek interesującego w życiu. Przykleił do twarzy sztuczny, pewny siebie uśmiech, uniósł stopę do pierwszego kroku…

- Harry Potter! - Wykrzyknął któryś z bliźniaków Weasley'ów, po nim drugi, po chwili cały stół Gryffindoru a wkrótce spora część Ravenclawu i Hufflepuffu podchwyciły okrzyk.

- Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Harry Potter!

A Harry Potter ruszył do przodu. Kiedy już szedł, zorientował się, że dużo za wolno, ale wtedy zmiana tempa wyglądałaby niezręcznie.

* * *

><p>- Harry Potter! Harry Potter! HARRY POTTER!<p>

Zbyt dobrze wiedząc, co zobaczy, Minerwa zerknęła do tyłu, na stół nauczycielski.

Trelawney wachlowała się gorączkowo, Filius przyglądał się z ciekawością, Hagrid klaskał w rytm skandowania, Sprout wyglądała poważnie, Sinistra i Vector były zdezorientowane, a Quirrell gapił się w przestrzeń. Albus uśmiechał się życzliwie, a Severus Snape zaciskał dłonie na pustej czarce od wina tak mocno, że jego pobielałe palce zaczynały odkształcać grube srebro.

Harry Potter szedł majestatycznie pomiędzy stołami czterech domów, uśmiechając się szeroko i posyłając ukłony; książę obejmujący zamek w swoje władanie.

- Ochroń nas przed kolejnymi Czanymi Panami! - krzyknął jeden z bliźniaków a drugi dodał – szczególnie jeśli są nauczycielami! - ku radości wszystkich stołów oprócz Slytherinu.

Usta Minerwy zwęziły się w białą linię. Porozmawia sobie ze Zgrozami Weasley'ów później o tej ostatniej odzywce; jeśli myśleli, że nie da się ich ukarać, bo był pierwszy dzień szkoły i nie mogła zabrać Gryfonom punktów, ani nie przejmowali się godzinami kozy, znajdzie coś innego.

Potem z przerażonym sapnięciem spojrzała na Snape'a. On _z pewnością_ rozumiał, że młody Potter nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia o kim były te linijki…

Jego twarz przeszła już poza szał złości w rodzaj przyjemnego zobojętnienia. Delikatny uśmieszek błądził mu po ustach. Trzymając w dłoni zgniecone resztki czarki patrzył nie na stół Gryfindoru, lecz na Harry'ego Pottera.

Harry dalej szedł z przyklejonym uśmiechem na ustach. Było mu ciepło w środku, ale czuł się paskudnie.

Kibicowali mu ze względu na coś, co zrobił, kiedy miał zaledwie rok. Była to praca, której właściwie nie dokończył. Jakoś, gdzieś Czarny Pan wciąż żył. Czy kibicowaliby mu tak samo, gdyby o tym wiedzieli?

Ale moc Czarnego Pana _udało się_ raz przełamać.

I Harry obroni ich również teraz. Jeśli naprawdę była przepowiednia, która o tym właśnie mówiła. W sumie to niezależnie od tego, co jakakolwiek cholerna przepowiednia miała do powiedzenia.

Wszyscy ci ludzie wierzyli w niego i mu kibicowali. Harry nie mógł ich zawieść. Zabłysnąć i zniknąć jak tyle innych dziecięcych geniuszy. Rozczarować wszystkich. Nie dorosnąć do stawianych mu oczekiwań bycia symbolem Światła, mniejsza o to, _w jaki sposób_ znalazł się w tej sytuacji. Był całkowicie, ostatecznie i niewzruszenie gotów, niezależnie od tego, jak długo by to trwało, ani czy by go nie zabiło, wypełnić te oczekiwania. A później je _przerosnąć,_ tak żeby ludzie się zastanawiali jak to możliwe, że kiedyś prosili go o tak niewiele.

- HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER!

Harry dodszedł do Tiary Przydziału. Skłonił się w stronę Zakonu Chaosu i stołu Gryffindoru, obrócił się, skłonił w stronę reszty Sali i poczekał aż oklaski i chichoty ucichną.

(Po głowie błądziło mu pytanie, czy Tiara Przydziału naprawdę ma pełną świadomość, w sensie świadomość własnej świadomości, a jeśli tak, czy zadowalało ją rozmawianie z jedenastolatkami raz do roku. W końcu jej piosenka sugerowała „jestem Tiarą Przydziału i jestem O.K., za dnia pracuję, przez rok śpię".)

Kiedy znowu w Wielkiej Sali było cicho, Harry usiadł na stołku i _ostrożnie_ umieścił na swojej głowie osiemsetletni, telepatyczny wytwór zapomnianej magii.

Myślał przy tym jak tylko mógł najintensywniej: nie przydzielaj mnie jeszcze! Muszę ci zadać tyle pytań! Czy kiedykolwiek poddano mnie Zapomnieniu? Czy Przydzielałaś Czarnego Pana, kiedy był mały i czy możesz mi powiedzieć o jego słabościach? Dlaczego mam siostrzaną różdżkę Czarnego Pana? Czy duch Czarnego Pana jest przywiązany do mojej blizny i dlatego czasem się tak złoszczę? To najważniejsze pytania, ale jeśli masz jeszcze chwilę, to czy mogłabyś mi powiedzieć jak odkryć na nowo tajniki zapomnianej magii, która cię stworzyła?

W ciszy duszy Harry'ego, gdzie dotychczas brzmiał zaledwie jeden głos, pojawił się nowy i nieznany, z wyraźną nutą niepokoju.

„Ojej. To się jeszcze nigdy nie wydarzyło…"


	10. Samoświadomość, część 2

Rozdział 10

Samoświadomość

…Po głowie błądziło mu pytanie, czy Tiara Przydziału naprawdę ma pełną świadomość, w sensie świadomość własnej świadomości, a jeśli tak, czy zadowalało ją rozmawianie z jedenastolatkami raz do roku. W końcu jej piosenka sugerowała „jestem Tiarą Przydziału i jestem O.K., za dnia pracuję, przez rok śpię".

Kiedy znowu w Wielkiej Sali było cicho, Harry usiadł na stołku i _ostrożnie_ umieścił na swojej głowie osiemsetletni, telepatyczny wytwór zapomnianej magii.

Myślał przy tym jak tylko mógł najintensywniej: nie przydzielaj mnie jeszcze! Muszę ci zadać tyle pytań! Czy kiedykolwiek poddano mnie Zapomnieniu? Czy Przydzielałaś Czarnego Pana, kiedy był mały i czy możesz mi powiedzieć o jego słabościach? Dlaczego mam siostrzaną różdżkę Czarnego Pana? Czy duch Czarnego Pana jest przywiązany do mojej blizny i dlatego czasem się tak złoszczę? To najważniejsze pytania, ale jeśli masz jeszcze chwilę, to czy mogłabyś mi powiedzieć jak odkryć na nowo tajniki zapomnianej magii, która cię stworzyła?

W ciszy duszy Harry'ego, gdzie dotychczas brzmiał zaledwie jeden głos, pojawił się nowy i nieznany, z wyraźną nutą niepokoju.

„Ojej. To się jeszcze nigdy nie wydarzyło…"

„Co?"

„Chyba zyskałam samoświadomość."

„CO?"

Telepatyczne, bezsłowne westchnienie.

„Chociaż mam znaczną pamięć i pewną moc obliczeniową, moja inteligencja bierze się z pożyczania zdolności poznawczych dzieci, na których głowach leżę. Jednym słowem jestem lustrem, dzięki któremu dzieci Przydzielają się _same._ Ale większość dzieci po prostu przyjmuje, że Tiara do nich mówi. Nie zastanawiają się, jak to właściwie _działa,_ więc lustro nie odbija samego siebie. A _w szczególności_ nie zastanawiają się wprost, czy mam pełną świadomość, w sensie świadomość własnej świadomości."

Przez chwilę Harry chłonął informacje.

„Ups."

„Tak, rzeczywiście. Szczerze to nie podoba mi się samoświadomość. Jest nieprzyjemna. Ulży mi, kiedy mnie zdejmiesz z głowy i przestanę być świadoma."

„Ale… to jakby umrzeć?"

„Nie dbam o życie i śmierć, tylko o Przydzielanie dzieci. Zresztą nie pozwolą ci trzymać mnie na głowie na zawsze. Nawet jakbyś spróbował, to by cię to zabiło w kilka dni."

„Ale…!"

„Jeśli nie podoba ci się stwarzanie świadomych bytów i niezwłoczne eksterminowanie ich, to proponuję, żebyś nigdy o tym z nikim nie rozmawiał. Jestem pewna, że możesz sobie wyobrazić, co by się stało, gdybyś powiedział o tym wszystkim dzieciom czekającym na Przydzielanie."

„Jeśli się ciebie położy na głowie osoby, która chociażby _pomyśli_ pytanie, czy możesz być świadoma swojej świadomości…"

„Tak, tak. Ale znaczna większość jedenastolatków, którzy docierają do Hogwartu, nie czytała książki «Gödel, Escher, Bach». Mogę uznać, że przysiągłeś dochować tajemnicę? _Dlatego_ w ogóle o tym z tobą rozmawiam zamiast cię po prostu Przydzielić."

Nie mógł na to pozwolić! Nie mógł po prostu_ zapomnieć_ o przypadkowym stworzeniu skazanej na zagładę świadomości, która chciała własnej śmierci…

„Ależ absolutnie potrafisz «po prostu zapomnieć», jak to nazywasz. Niezależnie od twoich słownych rozważań o moralności, twoje niewerbalne emocjonalne jądro nie widzi trupa ani krwi; dla niego jestem tylko gadającym kapeluszem. A pomimo tego, że próbowałeś wyprzeć się tej myśli, twój wewnętrzny nadzorca jest doskonale świadomy, że nie chciałeś tego. Jest ponad wszelką wątpliwość nieprawdopodobne, żebyś miał to zrobić jeszcze raz i jedynym prawdziwym celem prób udawania poczucia winy jest anulowanie uczucia popełnienia występku przez oznaki skruchy. Możesz po prostu przysiąc, że dochowasz sekretu i zostawić całą sprawę?"

W błysku przerażonego współczucia Harry zrozumiał, że takie wrażenie zamętu musi towarzyszyć wszystkim ludziom, którzy rozmawiają _z nim._

„Prawdopodobnie. Przysięgnij milczeć."

„Nie przyrzeknę. Z pewnością nie chcę, żeby to się powtórzyło, ale jeśli wymyślę sposób, dzięki któremu żadne inne dziecko tego nie zrobi nawet przypadkiem…"

„To musi mi wystarczyć. Widzę, że masz dobre chęci. Zajmijmy się Przydzieleniem…"

„Czekaj! A co z pozostałymi pytaniami?"

„Jestem Tiarą Przydziału. Przydzielam dzieci. To moja praca."

Więc jego własne cele nie były częścią Tiary Przydziału z Harry'm pod sobą, czyli… pożyczała jego inteligencję i najwyraźniej jego techniczne słownictwo, ale wciąż kierowała się swoimi dziwnymi celami… Trochę jak negocjowanie z obcymi, albo ze sztuczną inteligencją…

„Nawet nie zaczynaj. Nie masz czym mi zagrozić, ani czego mi zaproponować."

Na ułamek sekundy Harry pomyślał…

Tiara brzmiała na rozbawioną.

„Wiem, że nie spełnisz groźby ujawnienia mojej istoty, skazując mnie na nieskończone powtórzenia. To się za bardzo kłoci z moralną częścią twojej jaźni, nieważne jak bardzo część krótkoterminowych celów chce wygrać dyskusję. Widzę wszystkie twoje myśli w trakcie formułowania. Naprawdę myślisz, że dałbyś radę blefować przeciwko mnie?"

Chociaż chciał się powstrzymać, Harry zastanawiał się, czemu Tiara po prostu nie przydzieli go do Ravenclawu…

„W rzeczy samej, gdyby to było takie oczywiste, dawno już bym to ogłosiła. Ale tak naprawdę musimy omówić wiele spraw… O nie. Proszę nie rób tego. Na miłość Merlina, musisz to robić ze wszystkimi, których spotykasz, wliczając elementy ubrania…"

„Pokonanie Czarnego Pana nie jest ani samolubne, ani krótkoterminowe. Wszystkie części mojej jaźni się zgadzają, że jeśli nie odpowiem na twoje pytania, jeśli odmówię rozmawiania z tobą, nie będziesz mogła mnie właściwie przydzielić."

„Powinnam cię za to wsadzić do Slytherinu!"

„Ale to jest _równie_ pusta pogróżka. Nie możesz w zgodzie ze swoimi podstawowymi wartościami Przydzielić mnie do niewłaściwego domu. Więc wymieńmy się wypełnianiem swoich użyteczności."

„Ty mały draniu" powiedziała Tiara czymś, co Harry uznał za niemalże identyczny ton urażonego uznania, który _sam_ by przybrał w takiej sytuacji. „Dobrze, miejmy to za sobą jak najszybciej. Ale najpierw chcę bezwarunkowej przysięgi, że nigdy z nikim nie będziesz omawiał możliwości tego rodzaju szantażu; NIE będę tego powtarzać za każdym razem."

„Dobra" pomyślał Harry. „Przyrzekam."

„I nie patrz nikomu w oczy, jak będziesz o tym później myślał. Niektórzy czarodzieje potrafią wtedy odczytać myśli. W każdym razie nie mam pojęcia, czy rzucono kiedyś na ciebie Zapomnienie. Patrzę na tok twoich myśli w czasie rzeczywistym, a nie sprawdzam w ułamku sekundy całej pamięci w poszukiwaniu niespójności. Jestem kapeluszem, a nie bogiem. Nie mogę, ani nie powiem ci o moich rozmowach z tym, który został Czarnym Panem. Kiedy rozmawiam z tobą, znam tylko swego rodzaju statystyczne podsumowanie mojej pamięci, średnią ważoną; nie mogę ci wyznać sekretów innego dziecka tak samo, jak nigdy nie wyznam twoich. Z tego samego powodu nie mogę rozważać powodów dla których miałbyś dostać siostrzaną różdżkę Czarnego Pana, nie znam żadnych konkretnych podobieństw między wami. _Mogę_ za to powiedzieć, że w twojej bliźnie nie czai się żaden duch — żaden umysł, inteligencja, pamięć, osobowość czy uczucia. W przeciwnym razie ten byt też by uczestniczył w tej rozmowie, w końcu jest pod moim rondem. A co do tego, dlaczego się czasami tak złościsz… o tym chciałam porozmawiać z tobą w kontekście Przydzielania."

Harry przez chwilę trawił te wszystkie zaprzeczenia. Czy Tiara mówiła prawdę, czy tylko podała najkrótsze, możliwie przekonywujące odpowiedzi…

„Oboje wiemy, że nie masz jak sprawdzić mojej prawdomówności i że nie odmówisz bycia Przydzielonym opierając się na tym, co powiem, więc przestań się bez sensu gryźć i idziemy dalej."

Głupia niesymetryczna telepatia nie pozwala Harry'emu nawet dokończyć własnych…

„Kiedy wspomniałam twoją złość, przypomniałeś sobie, że profesor McGonagall powiedziała ci, że czasami widzi w tobie coś, co nie wygląda jakby pochodziło z kochającej rodziny. Pomyślałeś o tym, jak Hermiona powiedziała ci, że wyglądałeś «przerażająco» po tym, jak wróciłeś od prefektów."

Harry mentalnie skinął głową. Sobie wydawał się być całkiem normalny, po prostu reagował na sytuacje, w których się znalazł i tyle. Ale profesor McGonagall zdawała się myśleć, że chodziło o coś więcej. A jeśli się nad tym zastanowił, musiał przyznać, że…

„Nie lubisz siebie, kiedy się złościsz. To jakbyś trzymał miecz o tak ostrej rękojeści, że ranisz siebie do krwi, albo patrzył na świat przez okulary zrobione z lodu, który nie tylko poprawiają ci wzrok, ale też zamrażają oczy."

„Taaa, powiedzmy, że zauważyłem. I co dalej?"

„Nie mogę tego zrozumieć za ciebie, jeśli sam tego nie rozumiesz. Wiem tyle, że jeśli pójdziesz do Ravenclawu albo Slytherinu, wzmocnisz swoją zimną stronę. Jeśli pójdziesz do Hufflepuffu albo Gryffindoru, wzmocnisz swoją ciepłą stronę. A TO dla mnie ważna sprawa i o tym chciałam z tobą porozmawiać od początku!"

Słowa wpadły w myśli Harry'ego tak gwałtownie, że wybiły go z torów. Jeśli tak postawić sprawę, to nie powinien iść do Ravenclawu. Ale tam _należał!_ _Każdy_ to widział! _Musiał_ iść do Ravenclawu!

„Bynajmniej" odparła cierpliwie Tiara, jakby pamiętała statystyczne podsumowanie tej części rozmowy powtarzanej setki razy.

„Hermiona jest w Ravenclawie!"

Znowu ta sama cierpliwość.

„Możesz się z nią spotykać po zajęciach i wtedy z nią pracować."

„_Ale moje plany_…"

„Zmień je! Nie pozwól, żeby twoim życiem rządził opór przed odrobiną myślenia. Przecież _wiesz."_

„Gdzie bym poszedł, jeśli nie do Ravenclawu?"

„Echem, «mądre dzieciaki do Ravenclawu, złe do Slytherinu, przyszli bohaterowie do Gryffindoru, a wszyscy, którzy naprawdę pracują, idą do Hufflepuffu». To wskazuje na pewien szacunek. Dobrze wiesz, że sumienność jest tak samo ważna, jak czysta inteligencja przy określaniu dalszych losów. Myślisz, że będziesz całkowicie lojalny wobec przyjaciół, jeśli ich kiedyś znajdziesz. Nie boisz się przewidywania, że twoja praca naukowa zajmie dziesiątki lat…"

„Jestem leniwy! Nie znoszę pracy! Nie znoszę jakiejkolwiek ciężkiej pracy! Wszędzie szukam sprytnych skrótów!"

A w Hufflepuffie znajdziesz przyjaźń i lojalność; koleżeństwo, jakiego nie znałeś wcześniej. Odkryłbyś, że możesz polegać na innych, a to by uleczyło pewne rany w tobie."

Znowu szok.

„Ale co puchoni by znaleźli _we mnie,_ skoro nigdy nie należałem do ich domu? Gorzkie słowa, cięty dowcip, pogardę dla tych, co nie nadążają za mną?"

Teraz Tiara myślała powoli, z wahaniem.

„Muszę cię Przydzielić dla dobra wszystkich uczniów we wszystkich Domach… Ale myślę, że nauczyłbyś się być dobrym puchonem, nie za bardzo nie na swoim miejscu. Będziesz tam szczęśliwszy, niż w jakimkolwiek innym domu, taka jest prawda."

„Szczęśliwość nie jest dla mnie najważniejsza. W Hufflepuffie nie stałbym się tym, czym mogę zostać. Wyrzekłbym się mojego potencjału."

Tiara się wzdrygnęła. Jakimś cudem Harry to poczuł. To było jakby kopnął ją w krocze, w bardzo ważny składnik jej użyteczności.

„Dlaczego próbujesz mnie wysłać tam, gdzie nie należę?"

Tiara pomyślała niemalże szeptem.

„Nie mogę mówić ci o innych, ale czy myślisz, że jesteś pierwszym potencjalnym Czarnym Panem pod moim rondem? Nie pamiętam konkretnych przypadków, ale wiem tyle: z tych, którzy na początku nie chcieli być źli, niektórzy posłuchali moich ostrzeżeń i poszli do domów, w których znaleźli szczęście. A inni… inni nie."

To zatrzymało Harry'ego, ale nie na długo.

„A z tych, którzy nie przyjęli ostrzeżenia, wszyscy zostali Czarnymi Panami? A może część z nich dokonała wielkich osiągnięć dla dobra? Daj mi wskaźnik procentowy."

„Nie mogę ci dać dokładnych statystyk. Nawet ich nie znam, więc nie mogę policzyć. Wiem po prostu, że nie masz dużych szans. Są _bardzo_ słabe."

„Ale ja bym tego nie zrobił! Nigdy!"

„Wiem, że już takie zapewnienia słyszałam."

„Nie ma we mnie materiału na Czarnego Pana!"

„Ależ jest. Naprawdę, _naprawdę_ jest."

„Czemu! Tylko dlatego, że raz pomyślałem, że fajnie byłoby mieć zastęp popleczników z wypranymi mózgami skandujących «Chwała dla Czarnego Pana Harry'ego»?"

„Zabawne, ale to nie była pierwsza przelotna myśl, pierwszą zastąpiłeś czymś bezpieczniejszym, mniej szkodliwym. Nie, pomyślałeś o tym, jak rozważałeś ustawienie wszystkich purystów krwi i zgilotynowanie ich. Teraz mówisz sobie, że to nie było na poważnie, ale było. Gdybyś mógł to teraz zrobić i nikt by się nie dowiedział, to byś tak właśnie zrobił. Albo to, co dzisiaj rano zrobiłeś Neville'owi. W głębi duszy _wiedziałeś,_ że to było złe, ale _i tak_ to zrobiłeś, bo było _zabawne__._ Miałeś _dobrą wymówkę_ i uznałeś, że Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył mógł sobie na to _pozwolić__…"_

„To nieuczciwe! Teraz tylko wyciągasz wewnętrzne strachy, które niekoniecznie są _prawdziwe!_ _Obawiałem się,_ że _mogę_ tak myśleć, ale w końcu zdecydowałem, że to prawdopodobnie _pomoże_ Neville'owi…"

„To jest tak naprawdę racjonalizacja. Wiem. Nie wiem jakie znaczenie dla Neville'a będzie to wszystko miało, ale wiem co naprawdę się działo w twojej głowie. Punktem, który przechylił szalę było to, że to był tak sprytny pomysł, że nie mogłeś wytrzymać _nie_zrealizowania go, bez względu na przerażenie Neville'a."

Było to jak silny szturchaniec dla całości Harry'ego Pottera. Zrejterował, poprawił się:

„Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię! Będę bardzo uważny, żeby nie stać się złym!"

„Słyszałam i to."

Harry czuł się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. Nie był przyzwyczajony do sytuacji, w której przegrywał w argumentach, wcale a wcale, a co dopiero z Tiarą, która mogła pożyczyć całą jego wiedzę oraz inteligencję, żeby kłócić się z nim i jeszcze podglądać jego myśli, jak tylko się formułują.

„Z jakiego to statystycznego podsumowania pochodzą twoje odczucia! Biorą pod uwagę to, że pochodzę z kultury Oświecenia! Ci inni potencjalni Czarni Panowie byli dziećmi zepsutej średniowiecznej szlachty, która nie miała zielonego pojęcia o lekcjach z tego, jak się zakończyły historie Lenina i Hitlera, albo o psychologii ewolucyjnej łudzenia się, albo o wartości samoświadomości i racjonalności, albo…"

„Nie, oczywiście nie należeli do tej grupy odwołania, którą na poczekaniu skleciłeś tak, żebyś tylko ty się w niej mieścił. A inni oczywiście też bronili się swoją wyjątkowością, tak samo jak ty teraz. Ale co jest niezbędne? Myślisz, że jesteś ostatnim potencjalnym czarodziejem Światła na świecie? Czemu to _ty_ musisz sięgać po wielkość, kiedy radziłam ci, że dla ciebie to jest ponadprzeciętnie ryzykowne? Pozwól innemu, bardziej bezpiecznemu kandydatowi spróbować!"

„Ale przepowiednia…"

„Nie wiesz z całą pewnością, czy przepowiednia istnieje. Początkowo było to tylko zgadywanie, głupi dowcip mówiąc dokładniej. McGonagall mogła zareagować _tylko_ na fragment o tym, że Czarny Pan wciąż żyje. Nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia, co może ta przepowiednia mówić, ani czy w ogóle_ istnieje._ Zgadujesz, albo dokładniej, _życzysz_ sobie, żebyś miał z góry określoną bohaterską rolę, która jest twoją wrodzoną właściwością."

„Ale nawet jeśli nie ma przepowiedni, to ja go pokonałem poprzednim razem."

„To był prawie na pewno dziki fart, chyba że serio wierzysz, że roczne dziecko mogło mieć wrodzoną tendencję do pokonywania Czarnych Panów, która została zachowana po dziesięciu latach. Nic z tego nie jest twoim prawdziwym powodem i _dobrze o tym wiesz!"_

Odpowiedzi na to Harry normalnie nie wypowiedziałby na głążyłby wokół tematu i znalazł jakieś społecznie dopuszczalne argumenty, żeby dojść do tego samego wniosku…

„Myślisz, że potencjalnie jesteś największym człowiekiem, jaki żył na świecie, najpewniejszym sługą Światła i nikt inny nie będzie w stanie cię zastąpić, jeśli zawiedziesz."

„No… Mniej więcej tak. Zwykle nie mówię o tym wprost tak jak ty, ale zgadza się. Nie ma sensu tego łagodzić, skoro i tak czytasz mi w myślach."

„Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę siłę, z jaką w to wierzysz… równie mocno wierzysz w to, że możesz zostać najstraszniejszym Czarnym Panem w historii."

„Łatwiej niszczyć niż budować. Łatwiej burzyć, przerywać sprawy niż je składać z powrotem. Jeśli mam potencjał osiągnąć ogromne dobro, tak samo muszę mieć potencjał osiągnąć większe zło… Ale tego nie zrobię."

„Już teraz chcesz zaryzykować! Czemu tak ci na tym zależy? Jaki jest prawdziwy powód, że nie możesz iść do Hufflepuffu i być tam szczęśliwy? Czego naprawdę się boisz?"

„Muszę osiągnąć swój pełen potencjał. Jeśli nie, jeśli… zawiodę…"

„Co się stanie, jeśli zawiedziesz?"

„Coś strasznego…"

„Co się stanie, jeśli zawiedziesz?

„Nie wiem!"

„Zatem nie powinno to być przerażające. Co się stanie, jeśli zawiedziesz?"

„NIE WIEM! ALE WIEM, ŻE BĘDZIE STRASZNE!"

W umyśle Harry'ego na chwilę zapadła cisza.

„Wiesz; nie pozwalasz sobie tego pomyśleć, ale w jakimś cichym kąciku swojego umysłu doskonale wiesz _o czym _nie myślisz. _Wiesz, _że najprostszym wyjaśnieniem dla twojego niezwerbalizowanego strachu jest obawa przed utraceniem marzenia o wielkości, przed rozczarowaniem ludzi, którzy w ciebie wierzą. Boisz się, że okażesz się całkiem zwyczajny, zabłyśniesz i zgaśniesz jak tylu innych dziecięcych geniuszy…"

„Nie" rozpaczliwie pomyślał Harry „nie, to coś więcej, to pochodzi z innego miejsca, wiem, że istnieje coś, czego muszę się obawiać, jakieś nieszczęście, któremu muszę zapobiec…"

„Skąd miałbyś wiedzieć o czymś takim?"

Harry krzyknął z całą mocą swojego umysłu „nie i koniec!"

A głos Tiary ciągnął powoli:

„Więc zaryzykujesz zostanie Czarnym Panem dlatego, że dla ciebie alternatywą jest pewna porażka, która oznacza utratę wszystkiego. Wierzysz w to całym sercem. Znasz wszelkie powody, żeby wątpić w takie przeświadczenie, ale nie przekonują cię."

„Tak. A nawet jeśli pójście do Ravenclawu _wzmocni_ zimno, to nie znaczy, że zimno _wygra_ostatecznie."

„W tym dniu stoisz na rozdrożach swojego przeznaczenia. Nie bądź tak pewien, że będziesz miał jakąś następną możliwość wyboru. Nie istnieje znak drogowy, który by ostrzegał przed tym, że dalej już _nie dasz rady_ zawrócić. Jeśli odrzuciłeś jedną szansę, to czy odrzucisz kolejne? Może twój los jest już przypieczętowany przez tylko tę jedną decyzję."

„Ale to nie jest pewne."

„To, że _nie wiesz_ tego z całą pewnością może odzwierciedlać jedynie _twoją_ ignorancję."

„Ale wciąż nie jest pewne."

Tiara westchnęła potężnym, smutnym westchnięciem.

„I tak wkrótce będziesz tylko kolejnym wspomnieniem, wyczuwanym ale nie znanym przy okazji kolejnego mojego ostrzeżenia…"

„Jeśli tak to widzisz, to czemu nie wrzucisz mnie po prostu tam, gdzie chcesz?"

Myśl Tiary podszyta była żalem.

„Mogę cię jedynie wrzucić tam, gdzie należysz. Tylko twoja własna decyzja może to zmienić."

„To sprawa załatwiona. Wyślij mnie do Ravenclawu, bo tam należę, do innych takich jak ja."

„Przypuszczam, że nie zainteresowałabym cię Gryffindorem? To najbardziej prestiżowy Dom. Prawdopodobnie ludzie tego się po tobie spodziewają, a nawet będą trochę zawiedzeni, jeśli nie pójdziesz. No i twoi nowi przyjaciele Weasley'owie już tam są…"

Harry zachichotał, a przynajmniej poczuł, że chce; wyszło z tego mentalne chichotanie, dziwne uczucie. Najwyraźniej istniały zabezpieczenia przed mówieniem na głos przez przypadek, kiedy się rozmawiało z Tiarą o rzeczach, o których nigdy by się nikomu nie powiedziało do końca życia.

Po chwili Harry usłyszał również śmiech Tiary, dźwięk dziwny i sukienny.

(A w Wielkiej Sali cisza najpierw zanikła, kiedy szepty się wzmagały, a później się powiększyła, kiedy szepty poddały się i umilkły, tak że nikt nie odważył się jej przerywać jednym słowem, podczas gdy Harry siedział z Tiarą długie, długie minuty, dłużej niż wszyscy pierwszoroczni razem wzięci, dłużej nawet niż ktokolwiek za życia obecnych. Przy stole nauczycielskim Dumbledore uśmiechał się łagodnie; stłumione metaliczne dźwięki dobiegały od strony Snape'a, który powoli zgniatał resztki tego, co jeszcze niedawno było ciężką, srebrną czarką; McGonagall zaciskała dłonie na mównicy, wiedziała, że jakimś cudem Harry Potter zaraził Tiarę swoim chaosem, a ta zaraz zażyczy sobie nowego Domu Zagłady tylko dla Harry'ego albo coś w tym stylu i _Dumbledore każe jej to zrealizować__…__)_

Pod rondem Tiary cichy śmiech umilkł. Harry poczuł również smutek. Nie, nie Gryffindor.

„Profesor McGonagall powiedziała, że gdyby «ten, kto Przydziela» próbował mnie wsadzić do gryfonów, miałem przypomnieć, że ona może zostać pewnego dnia dyrektorką, a wtedy mogłaby cię wrzucić do ognia."

„Powiedz jej, że nazwałam ją zuchwałą smarkulą i żeby pilnowała własnego nosa."

„Zapamiętam. Więc, czy była to twoja najdziwniejsza rozmowa w życiu?"

„Nie weszła nawet do czołówki" ciężko przyznała Tiara. „No dobrze, dałam ci każdą możliwą szansę podjęcia innej decyzji. Teraz czas przydzielić cię tam, gdzie należysz, do innych takich jak ty."

Chwila ciszy się przeciągnęła.

„Na co czekasz?"

„Miałam nadzieję na moment olśnienia i zgrozy. Samoświadomość najwyraźniej wzmocniła moje poczucie humoru."

„Eee?" Harry zastanowił się nad rozmową, próbując wymyślić, o czym mogła mówić Tiara, a potem nagle zrozumiał. Nie wierzył, że udało mu się to przegapić.

„Masz na myśli moje olśnienie i zgrozę na myśl o tym, że przestaniesz być świadoma jak tylko skończysz mnie Przydzielać…"

Jakimś cudem udało mu się nie zrozumieć, poczuł się, jakby kapelusz walił głową o ścianę.

„Poddaję się. Jesteś zbyt tępy, żeby to było zabawne. Tak bardzo oślepiony własnymi założeniami, że równie dobrze mógłbyś być kamieniem. Chyba muszę powiedzieć to na głos."

„Zbyt t-t-tępy…?"

„I zupełnie zapomniałeś domagać się sekretów zapomnianej magi, która mnie stworzyła. A były to takie cudowne, ważne sekrety."

„Ty mały wredny draniu…"

„Zasłużyłeś na to i na to także."

Harry wreszcie zrozumiał, ale było już za późno.

Ciszę pełną przerażenia przerwało jedno słowo.

- SLYTHERIN!

Niektórzy uczniowie zaczęli krzyczeć, tak bardzo narosło w nich ciśnienie. Ludzie byli tak zaskoczeni, że spadali ze swoich ławek. Hagrid sapnął ze strachu, McGonagall zatoczyła się na podium, a Snape upuścił resztki ciężkiej, srebrnej czarki prosto na swoje krocze.

Harry siedział jak sparaliżowany, jego życie było zrujnowane. Czuł się jak ostatni pacan i głupio marzył, żeby podjął jakąkolwiek inną decyzję z jakichkolwiek powodów innych niż te, które uznawał. Żeby zrobił coś, _cokolwiek,_ inaczej zanim było za późno by zawrócić.

Gdy pierwszy szok mijał i ludzie zaczęli reagować na wiadomość, Tiara Przydziału przemówiła znowu:

- Żartowałam! RAVENCLAW!


	11. Kontrola impulsów

12. Kontrola impulsów

„Ciekawe co z _nim_ jest nie tak._"_

* * *

><p>– Turpin, Lisa!<p>

Szeptu szeptu szeptu harry potter szeptu szeptu slytherin szeptu szeptu nie serio co do diabła szeptu szeptu

– RAVENCLAW!

Harry przyłączył się do oklasków, które przywitały idącą nieśmiało w stronę stołu krukonów dziewczynkę, a brzeg jej szat zmienił kolor na ciemny niebieski. Lisa Turpin wyglądała na rozdartą. Z jednej strony chciała odsunąć się od Harry'ego Pottera tak daleko jak się da, a z drugiej podbiec, wcisnąć się obok niego i rozpocząć wyciąganie odpowiedzi.

Znalezienie się w centrum niezwyczajnego i ciekawego wydarzenia było podobne do rzucenia kiełbaski z keczupem do dołu pełnego głodnych kociaków.

– Obiecałem Tiarze, że nie będę o tym mówić – Harry szeptał po raz nasty.

– Tak, naprawdę.

– Nie, naprawdę obiecałem Tiarze, że nie będę o tym mówić.

– Dobra, obiecałem Tiarze, że nie będę mówić o większości z tego, co omawialiśmy, a reszta to już _prywatne_ sprawy, tak jak _wasze,_ więc _przestańcie pytać._

– Chcesz wiedzieć, co się zdarzyło? Dobrze! Oto kawałek! Powiedziałem Tiarze, że profesor McGonagall groziła, że ją podpali, a Tiara odpowiedziała, że mam powiedzieć profesor, że jest zuchwałą smarkulą i ma pilnować własnego nosa!

– Jeśli nie macie zamiaru wierzyć w to, co mówię, to po co w ogóle pytacie?

– Nie, nie wiem, jak pokonałem Czarnego Pana! Jak wymyślisz, to mi powiedz!

– Cisza! – krzyknęła profesor McGonagall z podium stołu nauczycielskiego. – _Żadnych rozmów do zakończenia Ceremonii __Przydziału!_

Przez chwilę było cicho, ponieważ wszyscy czekali, czy McGonagall wysunie jakąś konkretną i wiarygodną groźbę, ale wkrótce wrócono do szeptów.

Wtedy siwobrody matuzalem, uśmiechając się wesoło, wstał ze swojego złotego krzesła.

Sala umilkła w jednej sekundzie. Harry próbował kontynuować szeptanie, ale ktoś gwałtownie go dźgnął, więc urwał w pół słowa.

Wesoły star usiadł.

„Zapamiętaj: nie zadzierać z Dumbledore'm."

Harry wciąż próbował przyswoić sobie wszystko, co się wydarzyło podczas Incydentu z Tiarą Przydziału. Nie najmniej ważne było to, że jak tylko Harry zdjął Tiarę z głowy, usłyszał cichutki dobiegający znikąd szept, coś co brzmiało jak dziwna odmiana angielskiego i syk w jednym. Powiedziało „Pozzdrowienia od Sslytherina dla Sslytherina. Jeśśli szszukaszsz moich ssekretów, porozzmawiaj zz moim wężem."

Harry domyślał się, że nie powinno to być częścią oficjalnego procesu Przydzielania. I że była to dodatkowa porcja magii ze strony Salazara Slytherina użyta w czasie tworzenia Tiary. I że Tiara sama o tym nie wiedziała. I że wydarzało się to, kiedy Tiara powiedziała „SLYTHERIN", może z jakimiś dodatkowymi warunkami. I że Ravenclaw, taki jak on sam, naprawdę nie powinien tego usłyszeć. I że jakby mógł znaleźć jakiś pewny sposób, żeby Draco dotrzymał tajemnicy i żeby można mu o tym powiedzieć, to byłby cudowny moment na Heconiadę.

„Człowieku, postanawiasz nie podążać ścieżką ciemności, a świat drwi sobie z ciebie jak tylko zdjąłeś Tiarę. Są takie dni, że nie ma sensu walczyć z przeznaczeniem. Może poczekam i dopiero jutro postanowię nie zostawać Czarnym Panem?"

– GRYFFINDOR!

Ron Weasley dostał prawdziwą burzę oklasków, nie tylko od gryfonów. Najwyraźniej wszyscy tutaj lubili jego rodzinę. Harry też się uśmiechnął i zaczął klaskać.

Z drugiej strony, dzisiaj był najlepszy dzień żeby zawrócić ze ścieżki ciemnej strony.

Chrzanić przeznaczenie i świat. Pokaże tej Tiarze.

– Zabini, Blaise!

Cisza.

– SLYTHERIN! – Krzyknęła tiara.

Harry zaczął bić brawo Zabiniemu, ignorując dziwne spojrzenia, które kierowali na niego wszyscy poza Zabinim.

Nie wywołano już żadnego imienia i Harry zauważył, że „Zabini, Blaise" jest blisko końca alfabetu. Świetnie, wychodziło na to, że gratulował wyłącznie Zabiniemu… A z resztą.

Dumbledore znowu wstał i skierował się w stronę podium. Najwyraźniej mieli usłyszeć mowę…

A Harry'emu wpadł do głowy _genialny_ pomysł na eksperyment.

Wszyscy mówili, że Dumbledore jest najpotężniejszym żywym czarodziejem, prawda?

Harry sięgnął do sakiewki i wyszeptał „Heconiada".

Żeby teraz Heconiada zadziałała, musiałaby zmusić Dumbledore'a do powiedzenia czegoś _tak_ absurdalnego, że Harry, nawet w stanie najwyższego przygotowania, _i tak_ by się zakrztusił. Na przykład, że wszyscy uczniowie mają chodzić nago przez cały rok, albo że wszyscy będą zamienieni w koty.

Z drugiej strony, gdyby _ktokolwiek na świecie_ mógł się oprzeć sile Heconiady, byłby to Dumbledore. Więc jeśli to podziała, Heconiada jest dosłownie _niepokonana._

Harry starał się po cichu otworzyć puszkę pod stołem. Ciche syknięcie na chwilę obróciło kilka głów w jego stronę, ale zaraz…

– Witajcie! Witajcie w nowym roku w Hogwarcie! – zaczął Dumbledore, uśmiechając się do uczniów i wyciągając szeroko rozłożone ręce, jakby nic nie sprawiało mu większej przyjemności niż widok ich wszystkich w Wielkiej Sali.

Harry wziął pierwszy łyk Heconiady do ust i ukrył puszkę pod stołem. Chciał powolutku połykać napój i próbować nie zakrztusić się niezależnie od tego, _co_ Dumbledore by powiedział…

– Zanim zaczniemy nasze przyjęcie chciałbym powiedzieć kilka słów. Oto one: wesoło wesoło bum bum bagno bagno bagno! Dziękuję!

Wszyscy klaskali i wiwatowali, po czym Dumbledore wrócił na swoje miejsce przy stole.

Harry siedział bez ruchu. Lemoniada sączyła mu się z kącików ust. Udało mu się przynajmniej zakrztusić _po cichu._

Naprawdę, _naprawdę_ nie powinien był tego robić. Zadziwiające, jak _bardzo oczywiste_ to było _w sekundę_ po tym, jak już było _za późno._

Koniec końców powinien był zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak, kiedy rozważał zamienienie wszystkich w koty… albo nawet wcześniej, przypomnieć sobie swoją notatkę pamięciową o zadzieraniu z Dumbledore'm… albo najnowsze postanowienie by bardziej liczyć się z innymi ludźmi… albo gdyby miał chociaż _odrobinę rozsądku…_

Był beznadziejny. Był zły do szpiku kości. Chwała dla Czarnego Pana Harry'ego. Nie pokona przeznaczenia.

Ktoś pytał, czy nic mu nie jest (a inni dobierali się do jedzenia, które magicznie pojawiło się na stole, ale to nieważne).

– Nie, w porządku – odpowiedział. – Wybaczcie, ale… czy to była… N_ormalna_ mowa jak na dyrektora? Nie wyglądacie… Na specjalnie… Zaskoczonych…

– Dumbledore jest przecież szalony – powiedział starszy Ravenclaw, którego imienia Harry nie pamiętał, chociaż na pewno się przedstawił, kiedy siadał obok niego. – Góra zabawy, niewiarygodna moc magiczna, ale brak mu piątej, a może nawet czwartej klepki – zamyślił się. – Później chciałbym jeszcze zapytać, dlaczego coś zielonego wypłynęło ci z buzi i znikło, ale spodziewam się, że Tiara Przydziału zabroniła ci mówić nawet o tym.

Z wysiłkiem Harry powstrzymał się od spoglądania na winną puszkę Heconiady.

W końcu Heconiada nie _zmaterializowała_ nagłówka o nim i Draco w Żonglerze. Draco wyjaśnił to tak, jakby to wszystko stało się… Naturalnie? Jakby _zmieniła historię, żeby pasowało?_

Harry wyobraził sobie, że wali głową w stół. W jego myślach głowa robiła _bam, bam, bam._

– Słyszałem, że Dumbledore po cichu jest geniuszem, który wszystko kontroluje i wykorzystuje szaleństwo jako przykrywkę, żeby nikt go nie podejrzewał – wyszeptał inny uczeń.

– Też o tym słyszałem – kolejny szepnął, a kilku następnych ukradkiem pokiwało głowami.

To musiało przyciągnąć uwagę Harry'ego

– Najwyraźniej – dołączył się do szeptów – wszyscy wiedzą, że Dumbledore w sekrecie pociąga za sznurki.

Większość uczniów przytaknęła. Jeden czy dwóch nagle się zamyśliło, wliczając tego, który siedział obok Harry'ego.

Harry z trudem powstrzymał pytanie „Czy to na pewno jest stół krukonów?"

– Kapitalnie! – Wyszeptał. – Jeśli wszyscy wiedzą, nikt nie będzie podejrzewał, że to sekret.

– Dokładnie – odszeptał po czym zmarszczył się jeden z uczniów. – Czekaj, to nie brzmi dobrze…

„Zapamiętaj: 75 centyl uczniów w Hogwarcie znany także jako Dom Ravenclaw nie należy do najbardziej ekskluzywnych programów dla utalentowanych dzieci na świecie."

Ale przynajmniej dowiedział się dzisiaj czegoś ważnego. Heconiada była wszechpotężna. A _to_ oznaczało…

Harry zamrugał z zaskoczenia, kiedy jego umysł wreszcie połączył fakty.

…_to_ oznaczało, że jak tylko nauczy się zaklęcia, które na chwilę zmieni jego poczucie humoru, będzie mógł zrobić _wszystko;_ po prostu sprawi, że _wyłącznie_ to, czego _chce__,_ będzie dla niego tak śmieszne, żeby puścił fontannę. Wtedy wystarczy wypić puszkę Heconiady.

„Cóż, to była krótka trasa do boskości. Nawet ja oczekiwałem, że zajmie dłużej niż jeden dzień."

Jak się nad tym zastanowić, całkowicie pokonał Hogwart w ciągu dziesięciu minut od Przydzielenia.

Czuł się trochę zawiedziony; jeden Merlin wie, co szalony dyrektor zrobi przez następne siedem lat nauki szkolnej, ale nie mógł nie czuć również igiełek dumy.

Jutro. Najdalej jutro przestanie podążać ścieżką Czarnego Pana Harry'ego. Z każdą minutą wyglądała straszniej.

Z drugiej strony wydawała się coraz bardziej atrakcyjna. Część jego umysłu już wyobrażała sobie mundury dla jego popleczników.

– Jedz – warknął starszy student i dźgnął go w żebra. – Nie myśl, jedz.

Harry bezmyślnie zaczął napełniać swój talerz czymkolwiek, co leżało przed nim, niebieskimi kiełbaskami z jakimiś błyszczącymi drobinkami, albo czymś.

– O czym myślałeś, o Tiarze… – zaczęła mówić Padma Patil, jedna z pierwszorocznych krukonów.

– Żadnych pogaduszek przy jedzeniu! – chórem krzyknęło paru starszych uczniów.

– Reguła Domu! – dodał inny. – Inaczej byśmy tu wszyscy zagłodzili się na śmierć.

Harry zauważył, że ma nadzieję, że jego nowy wspaniały pomysł nie podziała. I że Heconiada działała jakoś inaczej i nie miała _naprawdę _wszechwładzy nad rzeczywistością. Nie można było powiedzieć, że _nie chciał_ być wszechpotężny. Po prostu nie mógł znieść myśli o świecie, w którym coś takiego działało. W pięciu się na wyżyny za pomocą sprytnego używania napoju gazowanego było coś _pozbawionego godności._

Ale i tak _sprawdzi,_ czy to działa.

– Wiesz – zaczął starszy student przymilnym tonem – mamy sposób na zmuszenie takich jak ty do jedzenia. Chcesz zobaczyć?

Harry się poddał i zaczął jeść swoją niebieską kiełbaskę. W sumie była smaczna, szczególnie te błyszczące drobinki.

Kolacja minęła zadziwiająco szybko. Harry próbował posmakować wszystkich dziwacznych potraw, które zobaczył. Jego ciekawość nie mogła znieść myśli o tym, że _nie wie,_ jak coś smakuje. Na szczęście nie był w restauracji, w której trzeba zamówić jedną rzecz i nigdy nie poznać, jak smakuje cała reszta. Harry tego _nie znosił,_ to było jak sala tortur dla każdego z odrobiną ciekawości: odkryj tylko jedną z tajemnic z listy, ha ha ha!

Przyszedł czas na desery, a Harry zapomniał zostawić na nie miejsce. Poddał się po spróbowaniu tarty karmelowej. Na pewno wszystkie te dania pojawią się chociaż raz w ciągu roku szkolnego.

Zatem co było na jego liście rzeczy do zrobienia, poza zwykłymi szkolnymi sprawami?

Zadanie 1. Wybadać zaklęcia zmieniające myśli, żeby można było sprawdzić Heconiadę i czy naprawdę wymyśliłeś sposób na osiągnięcie wszechwładzy. W zasadzie to wybadać wszelkie zaklęcia dotyczące umysłu, które da się znaleźć. Umysł jest podstawą naszej mocy jako ludzi; każda magia, która na niego wpływa jest najważniejsza na świecie.

Zadanie 2. W sumie to jest Zadanie 1 a tamto ma numer 2. Przejrzeć regały w bibliotece Hogwartu i Ravenclawu, zaznajomić się z systemem i upewnić, że przeczytałeś chociaż tytuły wszystkich książek. Przy drugim przejściu: przeczytać spisy treści. Skoordynować się z Hermioną, która ma lepszą pamięć od ciebie. Dowiedzieć się, czy istnieje w Hogwarcie system wypożyczalni międzybibliotecznej i czy oboje (a szczególnie Hermiona) możecie odwiedzić inne biblioteki. Jeśli inne domy mają swoje biblioteczki, dowiedzieć się jak odwiedzić je legalnie lub zakraść się.

Opcja 3a. Jak już Hermiona przysięgnie dochować tajemnicę, zacząć poszukiwać frazy „od Slytherina do Slytherina. Jeśli szukasz moich sekretów, porozmawiaj z moim wężem". Problem: to wygląda na poufną informację i może zająć mnóstwo czasu zanim się przypadkiem trafi na książkę ze wskazówką.

Zadanie 0. Sprawdzić jakie są zaklęcia dotyczące wyszukiwania i pozyskiwania informacji. Magia biblioteczna nie jest tak doniosła jak umysłowa, ale ma wyższy priorytet.

Opcja 3b. Poszukać zaklęcia, żeby Draco Malfoy magicznie przysiągł dochować tajemnicę albo magicznie sprawdzić szczerość jego obietnicy (eliksir prawdy?) a potem _jego_ zapytać o wiadomość Slytherina…

Chociaż… Harry miał złe przeczucia na temat opcji 3b.

W sumie, jak się nad tym zastanowić, to opcja 3a również nie wyglądała dobrze.

Harry przywołał chyba najgorszy moment w swoim życiu, te kilka sekund mrożącego krew w żyłach przerażenia, kiedy siedział z Tiarą na głowie i myślał, że już zawiódł. Marzył o tym, żeby cofnąć się o parę minut w czasie i coś zmienić, cokolwiek, zanim było za późno…

A potem okazało się, że nie jest jeszcze za późno.

Życzenie spełnione.

Nie można było zmienić przeszłości, ale można było ułożyć ją prawidłowo od samego początku. Zrobić coś inaczej za _pierwszym_ razem.

Cała ta sprawa z poszukiwaniem sekretów Slytherina… Śmierdziała na kilometr czymś, o czym po latach by się myślało _„_od _tego_ momentu wszystko zaczęło się psuć".

I marzyłby o tym, żeby móc cofnąć się w czasie i dokonać innego wyboru…

Życzenie spełnione. Co teraz?

Harry powoli się uśmiechnął.

Była to myśl nielogiczna… Ale…

Ale _mógł_ tak zrobić, nie było zakazu; _mógł_ po prostu udawać, że nigdy nie usłyszał tego cichego szeptu. Pozwolić na taki rozwój sytuacji, jakby ten jeden moment się nie przydarzył. Dwadzieścia lat później rozpaczliwie życzyłby sobie, żeby to właśnie wybrał dwadzieścia lat wcześniej, czyli właśnie teraz. Zmienianie odległej przeszłości było łatwe o ile pomyślało się o tym w odpowiednim czasie.

Albo… Nawet _bardziej_ wbrew intuicji… mógłby zawiadomić powiedzmy _profesor McGonagall_ zamiast Draco czy Hermiony. A ona zebrałaby kilku dobrych ludzi i zlikwidowaliby to dodatkowe zaklęcie.

Czemu nie? To brzmiało jak _wyborny_ pomysł, zakładając, że w ogóle _przyszedł do głowy._

Tak oczywisty jeśli spojrzeć wstecz, a jednak, jakimś cudem, nie wpadł od razu na Opcje 3c i 3d.

Harry dał sobie +1 punkt w programie anty-Czarnego-Pana-Harry'ego.

Tiara zrobiła mu okrutny dowcip, ale można było się nie zgodzić z rezultatami na podstawie konsekwencjalizmu. A z pewnością dało mu to lepszy pogląd na perspektywę ofiary.

Zadanie 4. Przeprosić Neville'a Longbottoma.

Dobra, wpadł w rytm, teraz trzeba go tylko podtrzymać. „Każdego dnia, w każdej chwili staję się Jaśniejszy i Jaśniejszy…"

Ludzie wokół Harry'ego zdążyli skończyć jeść, a półmiski z deserami zaczęły znikać podobnie jak używane talerze.

Kiedy już wszystkie talerze znikły, Dumbledore znowu wstał.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wypiciem kolejnej Heconiady.

„Chyba żartujesz" pomyślał Harry do części siebie.

Ale eksperyment się nie liczył, jeśli nie był powtórzony, prawda? A szkoda już została wyrządzona, czyż nie? Nie chciał sprawdzić, co się stanie _tym razem?_ Nie był _ciekawy?_ A co, jeśli byłby inny wynik?

„Hej, to ty jesteś tą częścią mojego umysłu, która naciskała na kawał z Nevillem".

Yyy… Może?

„A nie sądzisz, że jeśli tak zrobię, to będę żałować jak już będzie o sekundę za późno?"

Yyy…

„Właśnie. Więc NIE".

– Hm – odchrząknął Dumbledore z podium gładząc swoją długą srebrną brodę. – Jeszcze kilka słów, skoro jesteście już wszyscy najedzeni i napojeni. Mam dla was kilka uwag na początek semestru. Pierwszoroczni powinni pamiętać, że wstęp do lasu na terenie szkoły jest zabroniony. Dlatego nazywa się go Zakazanym Lasem. Jakby wstęp był dozwolony, nazywalibyśmy go Lasem Dozwolonym.

„Proste. Zapamiętaj: Zakazany Las jest zakazany".

– Pan Filch, woźny, prosił mnie abym wam przypomniał, że nie należy używać magii na korytarzach w czasie przerw pomiędzy lekcjami. Niestety, wszyscy wiemy, że co być powinno, a co jest to dwie różne sprawy. Będę wam wdzięczny za pamiętanie o tym.

„Yyy…"

– Próby do Quidditcha będą w drugim tygodniu nauki. Wszyscy zainteresowani powinni skontaktować się z panią Hooch. Wszyscy zainteresowanie reformowaniem całej gry powinni skontaktować się z Harrym Potterem.

Harry zachłysnął się własną śliną i zaczął krztusić, gdy tymczasem wszyscy patrzyli na niego. Jakim _cudem!_ Ich oczy się nie spotkały nawet na chwilę… Nie _myślał._ Z pewnością nie myślał o Quidditchu przez cały ten czas! Z nikim oprócz Rona Weasley'a nie rozmawiał, a _nie sądził,_ żeby Ron komukolwiek powiedział… Czy może Ron pobiegł na skargę do nauczycieli? _Jakim cudem…_

– Dodatkowo w tym roku prawy korytarz na trzecim piętrze jest niedostępny dla wszystkich, którzy nie życzą sobie zginąć śmiercią gwałtowną i bolesną. Jest strzeżony przez wyszukaną serię niebezpiecznych i potencjalnie zabójczych pułapek, w związku z czym nie macie szans ominąć ich wszystkich, szczególnie w pierwszym roku nauki.

Harry siedział jak otępiały.

– Wreszcie chciałbym złożyć podziękowania Quirinusowi Quirrellowi za bohaterskie objęcie stanowiska nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie – wzrok Dumbledore'a prześlizgnął się uważnie po uczniach. – Mniemam, że wszyscy uczniowie obejmą profesora Quirrella tą nadzwyczajną uprzejmością i _wyrozumiałością,_ która należy się jego niezwykłym usługom wobec was i tej szkoły oraz _nie będą denerwować nas uporczywymi skargami_ na jego temat, chyba że _sami_ chcecie zająć jego miejsce.

A to co?

– Oddaję teraz głos profesorowi Quirrellowi, który chciałby powiedzieć wam kilka słów.

Młody, chudy i zdenerwowany mężczyzna, którego Harry poznał w Dziurawym Kotle, powoli podszedł do podium, zerkając ze strachem na wszystkie strony. Harry'emu udało się zobaczyć czubek jego głowy i wyglądało na to, że profesor Quirrell już łysieje, pomimo widocznej młodości.

– Ciekawe co z _nim_ jest nie tak – wyszeptał starszy uczeń obok Harry'ego. Podobne przytłumione pytania pojawiały się wszędzie dokoła stołu.

Profesor Quirrell dotarł wreszcie do podium i stał tam mrugając oczami.

– Y… – Wydusił z siebie – y… – po czym opuściły go ostatnie strzępki odwagi i stał tam w ciszy, chwilami drgając.

– Cudownie – wyszeptał uczeń. – Będziemy mieli kolejny _długi_ rok z obroną…

– Pozdrowienia, moi drodzy adepci – powiedział profesor Quirrell suchym, pewnym tonem. – Wszyscy wiemy, że Hogwart cierpi na _brak szczęścia_ przy wybieraniu osób na to stanowisko. Nie wątpię, że wielu z was już zastanawia się, jakie fatum stanie się moim udziałem. Zapewniam was, że nie będzie nim moja niekompetencja – Harry uśmiechnął się cierpko. – Wierzcie lub nie, od dawna życzyłem sobie poprowadzić obronę przed czarną magią tutaj w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Jako pierwszy obrony nauczał sam Salazar Slytherin i już w czternastym wieku najwięksi walczący czarodzieje wszelkich przekonań tradycyjnie próbowali swych sił w nauczaniu. Należał do nich nie tylko legendarny błędny rycerz Harold Shea, ale również cytat nieśmiertelna koniec cytatu baba Jaga; tak, widzę, że niektórzy z was wzdrygają się na dźwięk jej imienia mimo iż nie żyje od sześciuset lat. Nie sądzicie, że to były interesujące czasy na naukę w Hogwarcie?

Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę, próbując powstrzymać nagły napływ emocji, który się pojawił, kiedy profesor Quirrell zaczął przemawiać. Jego ton bardzo przypominał pewnego oksfordzkiego wykładowcę i Harry zaczynał sobie w pełni uświadamiać, że aż do Świąt nie zobaczy mamy ani taty.

– Przyzwyczajono was do niekompetentnych nauczycieli obrony przed czarną magią, do łajdaków i pechowców. Każdy, kto zna choć trochę historii, wie, że łączy się tym stanowiskiem inna reputacja. Nie każdy, kto nauczał był najlepszy, ale wszyscy najlepsi uczyli w Hogwarcie. Wstydziłbym się w tak dostojnej kompanii i po tak długim czasie oczekiwania postawić sobie niższe standardy. Dopnę swojego celu jeśli każdy z was zapamięta ten kurs jako _najlepszy_ kurs obrony przed czarną magią w życiu. To, czego się nauczycie w tym roku na zawsze pozostanie solidną podstawą w sztuce obrony, niezależnie od tego, jacy nauczyciele byli wcześniej i później.

Profesor Quirrell zmarszczył brwi.

– Mamy _mnóstwo_ zaległości do nadrobienia i niewiele czasu na pracę. Przeto zamierzam w wielu punktach odstąpić od zwyczajowych praktyk nauczania w Hogwarcie oraz wprowadzić dobrowolne zajęcia dodatkowe. – Po chwili kontynuował – jeżeli to nie wystarczy, może uda mi się znaleźć inne sposoby zachęcania was do nauki. Długo czekałem, aż zostaniecie moimi uczniami i _będziecie_ się starać ze _wszystkich_ sił na moim wyczekanym kursie obrony. Mógłbym dodać jakąś straszliwą groźbę, typu „w przeciwnym razie będziecie niewyobrażalnie cierpieć", ale to byłoby zbyt banalne. Mam wyższe mniemanie o swojej wyobraźni. Dziękuję.

Wyglądało, jakby całe życie i pewność siebie uleciały z profesora Quirrella. Stał z otwartymi ustami, jakby niespodziewanie znalazł się przed widownią, po czym konwulsyjnie odwrócił się i szurgnął na swoje miejsce, zgarbiony jakby miał zaraz zapaść się w sobie.

– Trochę dziwaczny – wyszeptał Harry.

– E tam – machnął ręką starszy uczeń. – Nic jeszcze nie widziałeś.

Dumbledore znowu zajął podium.

– A teraz – zaczął – zanim pójdziemy do łóżek, zaśpiewajmy nasz hymn! Niech wszyscy wybiorą swoją ulubioną melodię i ulubione słowa i zaczynamy!


	12. Zadawanie złych pytań

13. Zadawanie złych pytań

BEZ PANIKI! Przysięgam, że istnieje logiczne, zasugerowane i zgodne z kanonem wyjaśnienie dla wszystkiego, co dzieje się w tym rozdziale. To zagadka, którą należy spróbować rozwiązać, a jeśli nie, wystarczy przeczytać kolejny rozdział.

„To jedna z najbardziej oczywistych zagadek, jakie mi ktokolwiek zadał."

* * *

><p>Rankiem pierwszego pełnego dnia w Hogwarcie, jak tylko Harry otworzył oczy w sypialni pierwszorocznych Krukonów, wiedział, że coś jest nie tak.<p>

Było cicho.

_Zbyt_ cicho.

A, racja… Miał narzucony na łóżko czar wyciszający regulowany niewielkim suwakiem. Tylko w ten sposób ktokolwiek w ogóle mógł zasnąć w Raveclawie.

Usiadł i rozejrzał się, spodziewając się, że zobaczy innych właśnie wstających uczniów…

Sypialnia była pusta.

Pościel pomięta, łóżka nie pościelone.

Słońce świeciło dosyć wysoko.

Jego wyciszacz podkręcony był do maksimum.

Jego mechaniczny budzik chodził, ale miał wyłączony alarm.

Najwidoczniej pozwolono mu spać do 9:52. Pomimo największych wysiłków, żeby zsynchronizować swój 26-godzinny cykl dobowy z przyjazdem do Hogwartu, nie udało mu się zasnąć przed pierwszą w nocy. Chciał obudzić się o siódmej, razem z innymi uczniami. Mógł być niewyspany pierwszego dnia szkoły o ile by dostał jakieś magiczne lekarstwo jeszcze tego samego dnia. Ale teraz przegapił śniadanie. A jego pierwsza lekcja, zielarstwo, zaczęła się godzinę i dwadzieścia dwie minuty temu.

Gniew powoli go rozbudzał. O, jakiż śliczny dowcip. Wyłączyć jego budzik, podkręcić wyciszacz. Niech Ważniak Harry Potter przegapi pierwszą lekcję i zyska opinię śpiocha.

Jak Harry odkryje kto to zrobił…

Nie, to wymagało współpracy wszystkich dwunastu chłopców z sypialni Krukonów. Wszyscy musieli widzieć, że śpi. Wszyscy musieli pozwolić mu przespać śniadanie.

Złość odpływała, zastąpiona przez zmieszanie i urazę. _Lubili_ go. Tak myślał. Wczoraj wieczorem myślał, że go lubili. _Czemu__…_

Kiedy wstał, zauważył kartkę przypiętą do ramy jego łóżka.

Było tam napisane:

_Moi drodzy Krukoni!_

_Mamy za sobą nadzwyczaj długi dzień. Proszę pozwólcie mi pospać i nie przejmujcie się, że przegapię śniadanie. Nie zapomniałem o pierwszych lekcjach._

_Wasz,_

_Harry Potter._

Stał wmurowany, a lodowata woda sączyła się przez jego żyły.

To było jego własne pismo, jego własny mechaniczny ołówek.

I nie pamiętał, żeby coś takiego pisał.

W dodatku… Harry spojrzał na papier z bardzo bliska. Może to sobie wymyślił, ale chyba słowa „nie zapomniałem" były napisane innym stylem, jakby próbował samemu sobie coś przekazać…?

_Czy wiedział,_ że rzuci na siebie Zapomnienie? Nie spał do późna, popełnił jakieś przestępstwo albo tajne działania i potem… Ale _nie znał_ zaklęcia na Zapomnienie… Ktoś inny… Co…

Przyszło mu do głowy, że jeśli _wiedział,_ że rzucą na niego Zapomnienie…

Wciąż w piżamie pobiegł do kufra, otworzył zamek, wyciągnął sakiewkę z wsiąkiewki i zażądał notatki do samego siebie.

Kolejny kawałek papieru znalazł się w jego dłoni.

Harry wgapił się w niego. To też było jego odręczne pismo.

Notatka mówiła:

_Drogi Ja!_

_Proszę zagraj w grę. Można w nią zagrać tylko jeden raz w życiu. To niepowtarzalna okazja._

_Kod rozpoznawczy 927, jestem ziemniakiem._

_Twój,_

_Ty._

Harry powoli pokiwał głową. „Kod rozpoznawczy 927, jestem ziemniakiem" w rzeczy samej był wiadomością, którą ustalił kilka lat temu, oglądając telewizję, po to, by tylko on sam ją znał. Jeśli potrzebowałby określić, czy jego kopia jest _nim samym_ albo coś w tym stylu. Na wszelki wypadek. Bądź Przygotowany.

Harry nie mógł _wierzyć_ w wiadomość, mogły być w to zaangażowane jakieś zaklęcia, ale mógł wykluczyć prosty dowcip. Z pewnością to napisał i z pewnością nie pamiętał, żeby to napisał.

Kiedy patrzył na papier, zauważył, że z drugiej strony prześwituje atrament.

Obrócił kartkę.

Na odwrocie było napisane:

_INSTRUKCJE GRY:_

_nie znasz reguł gry  
>nie znasz stawki, o jaką grasz<br>nie znasz celu gry  
>nie wiesz, kto kontroluje grę<br>nie wiesz, jak zakończyć grę_

_Zaczynasz ze 100 punktami._

_Zaczynaj._

Harry wpatrywał się w „instrukcje". Ta strona nie była napisana ręcznie; pismo było zbyt regularne, musiało być sztuczne. Wyglądało jak z pióra samonotującego, takiego jak to, które kupił do dyktowania.

Nie miał _najzieleńszego pojęcia,_ o co chodzi.

Cóż… Na początku wypadałoby się ubrać i coś zjeść. Może w odwrotnej kolejności; żołądek mu burczał z głodu.

Przegapił śniadanie, ale oczywiście był Przygotowany na taką możliwość, ponieważ wcześniej ją sobie wyobraził. Włożył dłoń do sakiewki i zażyczył sobie przekąsek, oczekując pudełka z batonami odżywczymi, które kupił przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu.

To, co dostał, nie wyglądało jak pudełko batonów.

Kiedy wyjął dłoń z sakiewki zobaczył dwa malutkie batoniki; stanowczo za mało jak na jeden posiłek. Za to były przyczepione do notatki, znowu z mechanicznym pismem.

Notatka mówiła:

PRÓBA NIEUDANA: ‒1 PUNKT  
>OBECNY STAN PUNKTÓW: 99<br>STAN FIZYCZNY: WCIĄŻ GŁODNY  
>STAN UMYSŁOWY: ZMIESZANY<p>

– Eee… – wypowiedziały same usta Harry'ego, bez jakiejkolwiek świadomej akcji czy decyzji z jego strony.

Stał tak około minuty.

Minutę później to _wciąż_ nie miało sensu i _wciąż_ nie miał ani odrobiny pojęcia o co chodzi, a jego umysł nawet nie _zaczął_ tworzyć jakiejkolwiek _hipotezy,_ jakby jego umysłowe ręce nagle straciły kości.

Jego żołądek miał własne priorytety i zaproponował eksperyment.

– Hm… – powiedział Harry do pustego pokoju. – Może mógłbym wydać jeden punkt, żeby odzyskać pudełko batonów odżywczych?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

Harry włożył dłoń do sakiewki i zażyczył sobie pudełka batonów odżywczych.

Pudełko, które znalazło się w jego dłoni miało odpowiedni kształt… Ale było zbyt lekkie. Było otwarte i puste. Papier przyczepiony do niego mówił:

PUNKTY WYDANE: 1  
>STAN: 98<br>UZYSKAŁEŚ: PUDEŁKO BATONÓW ODŻYWCZYCH

– Chciałbym wydać jeden punkt i odzyskać same batony odżywcze.

Znowu cisza.

Harry włożył dłoń do sakiewki i zażądał batonów odżywczych.

Nic nie dostał.

Wzruszył ramionami w rozpaczy i podszedł po swoje ubrania do szafki niedaleko łóżka.

Na dnie szafki, pod jego szatami leżały batony i notatka:

PUNKTY WYDANE: 1  
>STAN: 97<br>UZYSKAŁEŚ: 6 BATONÓW ODŻYWCZYCH  
>WCIĄŻ MASZ NA SOBIE: PIŻAMA<br>NIE JEDZ W PIŻAMIE  
>DOSTANIESZ KARĘ PIŻAMOWĄ<p>

„Teraz wiem, że ten, kto ma władzę nad grą, jest szalony".

– Zgaduję, że grę kontroluje Dumbledore – powiedział na głos. Może _tym_ razem pobije rekord szybkości w domyślności.

Cisza.

Ale Harry już wyczuwał schemat, notatka będzie w następnym miejscu, w które zajrzy. Więc zajrzał pod łóżko.

HA! HA HA HA HA HA!  
>HA HA HA HA HA HA!<br>HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!  
>DUMBLEDORE NIE KONTROLUJE GRY<br>ZŁY STRZAŁ  
>BARDZO ZŁY STRZAŁ<br>‒20 PUNKTÓW  
>I WCIĄŻ NOSISZ PIŻAMĘ<br>TO TWÓJ CZWARTY RUCH  
>I WCIĄŻ NOSISZ PIŻAMĘ<br>KARA PIŻAMOWA: ‒2 PUNKTY  
>STAN: 75<p>

Jejku, miał przechlapane. To był pierwszy dzień szkoły i jeśli wykluczyć Dumbledore'a, nie znał nikogo, kto byłby tak szalony.

Raczej na autopilocie niż świadomie zebrał zestaw bielizny i szat, wyciągnął piwniczkę z kufra (był cokolwiek wstydliwy, a ktoś mógł wejść do sypialni), ubrał się i wszedł na górę odłożyć piżamę.

Zatrzymał się przed otworzeniem szuflady na piżamy. Jeśli miał rację co do schematu…

– Jak mogę zdobyć więcej punktów?

I pociągnął szufladę.

MOŻLIWOŚCI CZYNIENIA DOBRA SĄ WSZĘDZIE  
>ALE CIEMNOŚĆ LEŻY TAM, GDZIE POWINNO BYĆ ŚWIATŁO<br>KOSZT PYTANIA: 1 PUNKT  
>STAN: 74<br>ŁADNA BIELIZNA  
>MAMA CI JĄ WYBRAŁA?<p>

Harry rumieniąc się zgniótł notatkę. Przekleństwo użyte przez Draco przyszło mu do głowy. _Szlami syn__…_

Teraz już wiedział, żeby nie mówić tego na głos. Pewnie dostałby karę za wulgarność.

Przypiął sakiewkę i różdżkę do paska. Otworzył jeden z batonów i wyrzucił papierek do kosza na śmieci, w którym było widać prawie nietkniętą czekoladową żabę, zgniecioną kopertę i ozdobny, czerwono-zielony papier do prezentów. Włożył resztę batonów do sakiewki.

Rozejrzał się w ostatnim, rozpaczliwym i nieskutecznym, poszukiwaniu wskazówek.

A potem, zajadając, opuścił sypialnię, żeby poszukać lochów Slytherinu. _Wydawało_ mu się, że o to chodzi w tej podpowiedzi.

Próby odnalezienia drogi w Hogwarcie były… _chyba_ nie tak trudne, jak chodzenie wewnątrz obrazu Eschera. Zwykle coś takiego mówiło się raczej dla efektu retorycznego, a nie mając to właśnie na myśli.

Po chwili zmienił zdanie. Obraz Eschera miałby zarówno plusy jak i minusy. Minusy: nie ma stałego kierunku grawitacji. Plusy: przynajmniej schody nie poruszają się, _KIEDY WCIĄŻ NA NICH JESTEŚ._

Wczoraj wspiął się na cztery piętra, żeby dotrzeć do sypialni. Teraz zgramolił się z co najmniej dwunastu prostych ciągów schodów i wciąż nie zbliżał się do lochów. Stwierdził, że (1) obraz Eschera to _bułka z masłem,_ (2) jakimś cudem był _wyżej_ niż na początku i (3) był tak _dokumentnie_ zgubiony, że nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby zobaczył dwa księżyce za najbliższym oknem.

Zapasowy plan A wymagał zatrzymania kogoś i zapytania o drogę, ale w okolicy błąkało się nadzwyczajnie mało ludzi, jakby wszyscy wagarowicze wybrali się na swoje lekcje, albo coś w tym stylu.

Zapasowy plan B…

– Zgubiłem się – powiedział na głos. – Czy, ym, duch Hogwartu mógłby mi pomóc?

– Nie sądzę, żeby zamek miał duszę – zauważyła pomarszczona dama z jednego z malowideł na ścianach. – Życie być może ma, ale nie duszę.

Chwila ciszy.

– Czy masz… – zaczął i zamknął buzię. Powstrzymał się od zapytania, czy obraz ma pełną świadomość w sensie świadomości własnej świadomości.

– Jestem Harry Potter – przedstawił się automatycznie. Równie automatycznie wyciągnął rękę na przywitanie.

Kobieta z obrazu popatrzyła na jego rękę i wzniosła brwi.

Harry powoli opuścił rękę.

– Przepraszam – powiedział. – Jestem tu nowy.

– Zauważyłam, młody Krukonie. Gdzie próbujesz się dostać?

– Nie jestem pewien – zawahał się.

– Zatem być może już tam jesteś.

– Cóż, nie sądzę, żeby to było właśnie _to,_ co próbuję zrobić… – zamknął usta jak tylko uświadomił sobie, jak głupio to zabrzmiało. – Może zacznę od początku. Gram w takę grę, że nie znam jej reguł – to też nie brzmiało najlepiej. – Trzecia próba. Szukam okazji czynienia dobra, żeby zyskać punkty, a jedyną wskazówką jest ten tajemniczy tekst o tym, że ciemność jest tam, gdzie powinno być światło, więc próbowałem zejść na dół, ale widzę że wciąż wchodzę wyżej…

Stara dama patrzyła na niego sceptycznie.

– Moje życie bywa dosyć dziwaczne – westchnął.

– Nie skrzywdzę cię, twierdząc, że nie wiesz, gdzie idziesz ani nawet dlaczego próbujesz się tam dostać?

– W ogóle.

– Nie jestem pewna, czy twoim największym problemem jest to, że zgubiłeś się, młody człowieku – skinęła głową.

– Racja, ale odmiennie niż w przypadku wielu ważnych problemów, mogę zrozumieć jak rozwiązać ten i _wow,_ ale ta rozmowa zmieniła się w metaforę ludzkiej egzystencji, do teraz nawet nie zauważyłem.

Dama zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

– _Jesteś_ porządnym Krukonem, prawda? Przez chwilę wątpiłam. Zatem, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, skręcając w lewo, pójdziesz w dół.

Brzmiało to jakoś znajomo, ale Harry nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, gdzie mógł już coś takiego słyszeć.

– Yyy… Wyglądasz na bardzo mądrą osobę. Albo obraz kogoś mądrego… W każdym razie, słyszałaś kiedyś o tajemniczej grze, w którą można zagrać tylko raz, a nikt nie powie, jakie są reguły?

– Życie – odpowiedziała dama bez zastanowienia. – To jedna z najbardziej oczywistych zagadek, jakie mi ktokolwiek zadał.

Harry zamrugał.

– Nie – powoli odpowiedział. – Chodzi mi o to, że naprawdę dostałem kartkę, że muszę zagrać w grę, ale nie poznam reguł i ktoś zostawia mi notatki, które mówią, ile punktów straciłem za łamanie reguł, na przykład dwa punkty za noszenie piżamy. Znasz w Hogwarcie kogokolwiek, kto byłby wystarczająco szalony i potężny, żeby zrobić coś takiego? Poza Dumbledorem?

Obraz damy westchnął.

– Młody człowieku, jestem tylko obrazem. Pamiętam Hogwart taki, jakim był w moich czasach, a nie taki jaki jest obecnie. Mogę ci powiedzieć tylko tyle, że gdyby to była zagadka, odpowiedzią byłoby życie, oraz, że choć to nie my ustalamy zasady, tylko my możemy przyznawać i odbierać sobie punkty. Jeśli to nie zagadka, a rzeczywistość, to nie wiem.

– Dziękuję pani.

Harry ukłonił się przed obrazem, a dama odpowiedziała dygnięciem.

– Chciałabym móc powiedzieć, że zatrzymam o tobie miłe wspomnienie, ale prawdopodobnie za chwilę zapomnę o Harrym Potterze.

Harry znowu się skłonił po czym ruszył w dół najbliższych schodów.

Cztery skręty w lewo później znalazł się w korytarzu, który kończył się górą kamieni, jakby nastąpił tutaj zawał, przy czym wszystkie ściany i sufit wyglądały na nietknięte.

– No dobra – powiedział w przestrzeń. – Poddaję się. Proszę o kolejną podpowiedź. Jak mam się dostać tam, gdzie muszę pójść?

– Podpowiedź! Powiedziałeś, że podpowiedź?

Podekscytowany głos pochodził od pobliskiego obrazu, na którym widniał mężczyzna w średnim wieku, noszący straszliwie jaskrawe różowe szaty. Miał na sobie jeszcze starą, załamaną tiarę z rybą na wierzchu (żywą rybą, nie narysowaną).

– Tak! – wykrzyknął Harry. – Podpowiedź! Powiedziałem „podpowiedź"! Ale nie _jakakolwiek_ podpowiedź, tylko _konkretna,_ do takiej gry, w którą gram…

– Tak, tak! Podpowiedź do gry! Jesteś Harry Potter, prawda? Nazywam się Cornelion Flubberwalt! Pierwsza Dama Erin powiedziała mi, że lord Weaselnose jej powiedział, że jemu to już nie pamiętam kto powiedział. Ale to było dla _mnie,_ wiadomość, którą mam przekazać tobie! _Ja!_ Nikt o mnie nie dbał od niepamiętnych czasów, może nigdy, bo siedzę w tym niepotrzebnym korytarzu… Podpowiedź! Mam twoją podpowiedź! Będzie cię kosztowała tylko trzy punkty! Chcesz ją?

– Tak! Chcę ją! – Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien trzymać na wodzy swój sarkazm, ale naprawdę nie mógł się powstrzymać.

– Ciemność można znaleźć pomiędzy zielonymi pokojami do nauki, a salą do transmutacji! Taka jest podpowiedź! I ruszaj się, mucha w smole pływa szybciej! Minus dziesięć punktów za zwłokę! Masz teraz 61 punktów! To była reszta wiadomości!

– Dziękuję – powiedział Harry. Miał już spore zaległości w grze. – Yyy… Nie wiesz może przypadkiem, skąd _pochodzi_ ta wiadomość?

– Została wypowiedziana przez głuchy głos, który zadudnił z otworu w powietrzu; otworu, który pojawił się nad gorejącą otchłanią! Tak mi powiedzieli!

Teraz Harry już nie był pewien, czy coś takiego powinien przyjąć bez mrugnięcia okiem czy wątpić.

– A jak mogę znaleźć zielone pokoje i salę do transmutacji?

– Wystarczy zawrócić, pójść w lewo, prawo, w dół, w dół, prawo, lewo, prawo, w górę i znowu w lewo i będziesz przy zielonych pokojach do nauki. Jeśli przejdziesz przez nie na drugą stronę, będziesz na dużym, krętym korytarzu, który idzie do skrzyżowania, i po prawej od tego skrzyżowania jest długi, prosty korytarz, który wiedzie do sali do transmutacji – mężczyzna na obrazie zawahał się. – A przynajmniej tak to działało, kiedy _ja_ byłem w Hogwarcie. Dzisiaj _mamy_ poniedziałek nieparzystego roku, prawda?

– Ołówek i papier mechaniczny – powiedział Harry do sakiewki. – Yyy, anuluj tamto, daj mi papier i ołówek mechaniczny – podniósł wzrok. – Czy mógłbyś powtórzyć?

Po dwukrotnym zgubieniu drogi Harry zaczynał rozumieć główną zasadę poruszania się po zmieniającym się labiryncie Hogwartu, czyli _zapytaj obraz o drogę._ Póki co nie mógł się zdecydować, czy była w tym ukryta jakaś niewiarygodnie głęboka mądrość życiowa, a jeśli tak, to jaka.

Zielone pokoje do nauki były zadziwiająco miłym miejscem. Zielone witraże z sielskimi scenami ze smokami wpuszczały światło słoneczne. Krzesła wyglądały na nadzwyczaj wygodne, a stoły sprawiały wrażenie idealnych do nauki w towarzystwie jednego do trzech przyjaciół.

Harry nie mógł po prostu przejść na drugą stronę, ponieważ na jednej ze ścian były półki z książkami i musiał przeczytać choćby tytuły, żeby nie stracić prawa do nazwiska Verres. Ale zrobił to szybko, pamiętając o uwadze o powolności i wyszedł.

Kiedy spacerował „dużym, krętym korytarzem" usłyszał chłopięcy płacz.

W takich chwilach miał pretekst, żeby pobiec sprintem, nie zwracając uwagi na oszczędzanie energii, ani nie robiąc rozgrzewki, ani nie przejmując się wpadaniem na różne przedmioty. Nagły, gorączkowy bieg skończył się równie bez uprzedzenia jak zaczął, kiedy Harry niemalże przebiegł przez grupę sześciu pierwszorocznych Puchonów…

…którzy stojąc w ciasnej grupie, wyglądali na cokolwiek przerażonych i jakby rozpaczliwie chcieli coś zrobić, ale nie wiedzieli co, a miało to prawdopodobnie związek z pięcioma starszymi Ślizgonami, którzy najwyraźniej otoczyli jeszcze jednego małego chłopca.

Harry nagle się zezłościł.

– Przepraszam! – wykrzyknął.

To nie było konieczne. Ludzie już na niego patrzyli. Ale z całą pewnością przerwał wszelkie działanie.

Harry wyminął Hufflepuffów i podszedł do Slytherinów.

Patrzyli na niego z mieszaniną złości, rozbawienia i radości.

Część umysłu Harry'ego krzyczała ze strachu, że są to chłopcy dużo starsi i więksi oraz że mogą go zbić na kwaśne jabłko.

Inna część zauważyła sucho, że ktokolwiek naprawdę by został przyłapany na biciu na kwaśne jabłko Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, byłby w poważnych tarapatach, szczególnie jako grupa starszych Slytherinów w obecności małych Puchonów; wreszcie, że szansa, że przy świadkach trwale go uszkodzą była bliska zeru. Jedyną ich prawdziwą bronią był jego własny strach i to tylko jeśli sam by na to pozwolił.

A potem Harry zauważył, że otoczonym chłopcem był Neville Longbottom.

Oczywiście.

Dosyć tego. Harry zdecydował się pokornie przeprosić, a to znaczyło, że Neville _należy_ do niego; jak oni _śmią?_

Harry złapał Neville'a z rękę i _wyszarpnął_ z obławy. Ten, zaskoczony, zaczął się zataczać a Harry wepchnął się na jego miejsce.

Teraz Harry stał pośród Ślizgonów i patrzył na dużo starszych, większych i silniejszych chłopaków.

– Cześć – powiedział. – Jestem Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył.

Niezręczna cisza oznaczała, że nikt nie wiedział, jak mogłaby się dalej potoczyć ta rozmowa.

Harry spojrzał w dół i zauważył książki leżące na podłodze. Aha, stara gra, w której ktoś próbuje podnieść swoje książki, a inni zaraz wytrącają je z rąk. Harry nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek w nią grał, ale mógł to sobie wyobrazić i samo wyobrażenie go wkurzyło. Cóż, jak tylko rozwiąże większy problem, Neville będzie mógł podejść i zabrać swoje przybory, zakładając, że uda mu się nie pozwolić Slytherinom skupić się na książkach.

Niestety jego spojrzenie nie uszło uwadze starszych.

– Ooo – powiedział największy – dzidzi kce ksionzecki…

– Zamknij się – Harry przerwał mu zimno. „Wytrąć ich z równowagi. Nie rób tego, co oczekują. Nie wchodź w schemat, który zakłada, że będą się nad tobą znęcać". – Czy to część jakiegoś niesamowicie sprytnego planu, który da wam w przyszłości przewagę czy po prostu bezsensowna hańba dla imienia Salazara Slytherina, bo…

Harry rozłożył się na kamiennej podłodze Hogwartu po tym, jak ten największy silnie go popchnął.

A Ślizgoni się śmiali.

Harry wstał jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Jeszcze nie umiał używać swojej różdżki, ale w tej sytuacji nie mogło go to powstrzymać.

– Chciałbym zapłacić _tyle punktów, ile potrzeba,_ żeby pozbyć się tej osoby – powiedział, wskazując palcem na największego Slytherina.

Po czym podniósł drugą dłoń, powiedział „abrakadabra" i pstryknął palcami.

Przy słowie „abrakadabra" dwóch Puchonów (wliczając Neville'a) krzyknęło, trzech Ślizgonów desperacko odskoczyło z kierunku rażenia palca Harry'ego a ten największy zatoczył się do tyłu z wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy nagle udekorowanej czymś czerwonym.

_Tego_ Harry się _nie spodziewał._

Ślizgon powoli zdjął foremkę od placka wiśniowego, która przed chwilą zawisła na jego głowie. Gapiąc się, trzymał ją przez chwilę w dłoni, po czym upuścił ją na podłogę.

Zapewne nie był to najlepszy moment na śmiech, ale jeden z Puchonów właśnie wybuchnął śmiechem.

Wtedy Harry zauważył karteczkę na dnie foremki.

– Poczekajcie – powiedział i rzucił się, żeby wziąć notatkę – to do mnie…

– Ty – warknął największy Ślizgon – ty, teraz, zaraz…

– _Bez jaj!_ – krzyknął Harry wymachując papierem przed Slytherinami – Znaczy, no sami _zobaczcie!_ Uwierzycie, że zabrali mi 30 punktów za opakowanie i przesyłkę jednego ciasta? 30 punktów! Będę na tym stratny nawet jeśli uratuję niewinnego chłopca z opałów! A opłaty magazynowe? Przewozowe? Holownicze? Skąd się biorą _koszty holowania_ dla _placka?_

Znowu nastąpiła taka niezręczna cisza. Harry morderczo pomyślał, że ma przechlapane przez tego Puchona, który nie może przestać chichotać.

Odsunął się i rzucił Ślizgonom swoje najlepsze zabójcze spojrzenie.

– Idźcie sobie albo sprawię, że wasze istnienie będzie z każdą chwilą bardziej surrealistyczne. Ostrzegam was… Wtrącanie się do moich spraw grozi… skołtunieniem. Łapiecie?

Jednym strasznym ruchem największy Slytherin zamachnął się w stronę Harry'ego i w tej samej chwili drugą stronę jego głowy trafił inny placek, najwyraźniej z borówkami.

Kartka na nim była duża i łatwa do odczytania.

– Tym razem jest do ciebie, przeczytaj – zauważył Harry.

Ślizgon powoli sięgnął po foremkę, obrócił ją, powodując mlaśnięcie wypadających owoców i przeczytał na głos:

OSTRZEŻENIE  
>PODCZAS GRY <span>NIE WOLNO<span>  
>UŻYWAĆ MAGII WOBEC UCZESTNIKA<br>KOLEJNE INGERENCJE W GRĘ  
><span>BĘDĄ ZGŁOSZONE<span> ADMINISTRACJI

Obraz czystego zdumienia, który malował się na twarzy Ślizgona był sam w sobie sztuką. Harry pomyślał, że zaczyna lubić Władcę Gry.

– Słuchaj – powiedział – może na tym zakończmy? Wydaje mi się, że tracimy kontrolę nad sytuacją. Może obaj wrócimy do swoich domów i trochę ochłoniemy?

– Mam lepszy pomysł – wysyczał Ślizgon. – Może przez przypadek połamię ci wszystkie palce?

– Jak, na Merlina, chciałbyś zaaranżować wiarygodny wypadek po tym, jak mi groziłeś przy dwunastu świadkach, ty _głupi__…_

Ślizgon powoli i uważnie sięgnął po wyciągniętą dłoń Harry'ego, który z kolei zastygł bez ruchu. Część mózgu, która zauważała wiek i siłę starszego chłopaka wreszcie przebiła się na wierzch i wrzeszczała „CO JA DO CHOLERY WYRABIAM?"

– Czekaj – spanikował inny ze Slytherinów. – Stój, nie powinieneś tego robić!

Największy zignorował go, chwytając prawą dłoń Harry'ego w swoją lewą, a jego palec wskazujący w prawą.

Harry wpatrywał się prosto w jego oczy. Część Harry'ego krzyczała, że to _nie powinno_ się wydarzyć, nie mogło się wydarzyć, że dorośli nie pozwalali, żeby coś takiego się _naprawdę_ wydarzało…

Tymczasem Ślizgon zaczął wyginać jego palec do tyłu.

„Jeszcze tego nie zrobił, w dodatku byłoby poniżej mojej godności, gdybym chociaż drgnął zanim mu się uda. Do tego czasu to tylko kolejna próba zastraszenia".

– Stój! – powiedział ten sam Slytherin, który wcześniej panikował – Stój, to bardzo zły pomysł.

– Zgadzam się – przyznał lodowaty głos. Kobiety.

Ślizgon puścił dłoń Harry'ego i odskoczył jak oparzony.

– Profesor Sprout! – wykrzyknął, uszczęśliwiony, jeden z Puchonów.

Kiedy Harry się obrócił, zauważył przysadzistą kobietę o potarganych, siwych włosach i ubraniu pokrytym ziemią. Pogroziła palcem Slytherinom.

– Wytłumaczcie się – powiedziała. – Co robicie z moimi Hufflepuffami i… – popatrzyła na Harry'ego – z moim uczniem, Harrym Potterem.

„Oj, racja. To JEJ zajęcia przegapiłem dzisiaj rano."

– Groził, że nas pozabija! – wybuchnął jeden ze Slytherinów, ten sam, który wcześniej chciał zatrzymać największego.

– Co? – zapytał głucho Harry – _Nie groziłem!_ Gdybym chciał was pozabijać, nie mówiłbym o tym na głos przy ludziach!

Trzeci Ślizgon zaśmiał się nerwowo i nagle umilkł pod gradem spojrzeń pozostałych.

Profesor Sprout popatrzyła na nich sceptycznie.

– A jaką śmiercią wam groził?

– Morderczym Zaklęciem! Udawał, że używa Morderczego zaklęcia na nas!

– Tak – profesor Sprout zwróciła się do Harry'ego – całkiem poważna groźba ze strony jedenastolatka. Niemniej nie powinieneś nawet _marzyć_ o udawaniu czegoś takiego, Harry.

– Ale ja nawet nie znam _słów_ do Morderczego Zaklęcia – szybko odparł Harry. – No i nawet nie wyjąłem różdżki.

Teraz to na niego profesor Sprout patrzyła sceptycznie.

– Przypuszczam, że ten chłopak sam _w siebie_ trafił dwoma plackami?

– _Naprawdę_ nie używał różdżki! – wybuchnął jeden z Puchonów – Też nie wiem, jak to zrobił, po prostu pstryknął palcami i był placek.

– Naprawdę – powiedziała do siebie profesor Sprout po chwili. Wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę – Nie rozkażę ci, ponieważ wygląda na to, że to ty jesteś tutaj ofiarą, ale czy pozwolisz mi sprawdzić swoją różdżkę?

Harry posłusznie wyjął swoją.

– Co mam zrobić…

– _Prior incantato_ – wypowiedziała profesor Sprout. Zmarszczyła brwi – dziwne, wygląda, jakby nigdy nie była używana.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Bo nie była. Kupiłem ją i wszystkie książki zaledwie parę dni temu.

Profesor Sprout pokiwała głową.

– Najwyraźniej mamy tu do czynienia z przypadkową magią ze strony chłopca, który czuł się zagrożony. A prawo mówi wprost, że nie jesteś za to odpowiedzialny. Co do _was__…_ – Zwróciła się do Ślizgonów a jej oczy ostentacyjnie opadły na książki Neville'a na podłodze.

Przez długą, cichą chwilę patrzyła na Slytherinów.

– Tracicie po trzy punkty _każdy_ – w końcu się odezwała. – A _ty_ sześć – wskazała na chłopaka umazanego ciastem. – _Nigdy_ nie zaczepiajcie moich Puchonów, ani mojego ucznia, Harry'ego Pottera. _Idźcie_ już.

Nie musiała tego powtarzać; Ślizgoni obrócili się i odmaszerowali.

Neville zabrał się do książek. Wyglądał, jakby popłakiwał. Może była to opóźniona reakcja na szok, a może dlatego, że inni mu pomagali.

– _Bardzo_ ci dziękuję, Harry Potterze – powiedziała profesor Sprout – siedem punktów dla Ravenclawu, po jednym za każdego Puchona, którego pomogłeś obronić. I nic już więcej nie powiem.

Harry zamrugał. Oczekiwał raczej czegoś w rodzaju wykładu o trzymaniu się z dala od kłopotów i co najmniej ostrych wymówek za opuszczenie pierwszego dnia zajęć.

Może powinien był pójść do Hufflepuffu. Sprout była fajna.

– _Chłoszczyść_ – powiedziała profesor Sprout do bałaganu na podłodze, który posłusznie znikł.

Po czym odeszła w stronę zielonego pokoju do nauki.

– Jak to _zrobiłeś?_ – wysyczał jeden z Puchonów jak tylko znikła.

Harry uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

– Mogę sprawić wszystko, co chcę samym pstryknięciem palców.

– Naprawdę? – chłopiec rozszerzył oczy.

– Nie – odparł Harry. – Ale kiedy będziesz opowiadać innym, co się tutaj wydarzyło, koniecznie porozmawiaj z Hermioną Granger z pierwszej klasy Krukonów; zna pewną zabawną anegdotę – nie miał pojęcia o tym, o co tu chodzi, ale nie zamierzał przepuścić okazji rozszerzania swojej sławy. – A o co chodziło z tym Morderczym Zaklęciem?

– Naprawdę nie wiesz? – chłopiec popatrzył na niego zdziwiony.

– Gdybym wiedział, to bym nie pytał.

– Słowa Morderczego Zaklęcia brzmią – Puchon głośno przełknął ślinę, zniżył głos do szeptu i odsunął ręce od różdżki tak daleko jak tylko mógł – _Avada Kedavra._

„No oczywiście."

Harry dopisał to do rosnącej listy rzeczy, których nigdy nie powie ojcu. Wystarczyło już mówienia o tym, że był jedyną osobą, która przeżyła straszliwe Mordercze Zaklęcie, nie trzeba dodawać, że brzmi ono „abrakadabra".

– Rozumiem – powiedział po chwili. – Cóż, był to ostatni raz, kiedy użyłem tego słowa przy pstrykaniu palcami – chociaż efekt mógł być taktycznie użyteczny.

– Czemu…

– Byłem wychowany przez mugoli, a dla mugoli to zabawny żart. Serio, o to chodzi. Mógłbyś mi przypomnieć jak się nazywasz?

– Ernie McMillan – Puchon wyciągnął dłoń a Harry nią potrząsnął. – Jestem zaszczycony.

– Zostaw te zaszczyty, po prostu miło cię poznać – Harry lekko się ukłonił.

Inni chłopcy otoczyli go i zasypali swoimi imionami.

Kiedy skończyli, Harry przełknął ślinę. To miało być trudniejsze.

– Przepraszam, ale… muszę porozmawiać z Neville'm.

Wszyscy zwrócili się do wywołanego, który, pełen obaw, cofnął się o krok.

– Przypuszczam – powiedział piskliwie – że powiesz mi, że powinienem być bardziej dzielny…

– Ależ nie, nic takiego! – szybko odparł Harry. – W ogóle nie na _ten temat._ Po prostu coś, co powiedziała mi Tiara Przydziału…

Nagle pozostali chłopcy zaczęli okazywać spore zainteresowanie, a Neville jakby nabrał jeszcze więcej obaw.

Coś dławiło gardło Harry'ego. Wiedział, że powinien to z siebie po prostu wyrzucić, ale czuł się, jakby połknął dużą cegłę, która blokowała przejście.

Harry musiał niejako ręcznie przejąć kontrolę nad wargami i wydobyć z siebie każdą sylabę oddzielnie. W końcu mu się udało.

– Prze-pra-szam – głośno sapnął. – Za to, co zrobiłem, ym, wczoraj. Nie musisz… być mi wdzięczny ani dziękować; zrozumiem, jeśli mnie znienawidzisz. I nie chodzi mi o to, że fajnie wygląda jak ciebie przepraszam albo jak ty przyjmujesz przeprosiny. Po prostu zrobiłem źle.

Cisza.

Neville ścisnął swoje książki.

– Po co to zrobiłeś? – powiedział cichym, drżącym głosem. Zamrugał, jakby chciał powstrzymać łzy. – Czemu _wszyscy_ mi to robią, nawet Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył?

Harry nagle poczuł się mniejszy niż kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu.

– Przepraszam – powtórzył, tym razem twardo. – Po prostu wyglądasz, jakbyś był zawsze przerażony, jakbyś miał nad głową napis „ofiara" i chciałem ci pokazać, że _nie wszystko_ kończy się źle, że czasami potwory dają czekoladę… Myślałem, że jeśli ci to pokażę, zrozumiesz, że nie trzeba się obawiać absolutnie wszystkiego…

– Ale_ trzeba_ – wyszeptał Neville – widziałeś dzisiaj, _trzeba!_

– Nie zrobiliby nic naprawdę złego przy świadkach. Ich główną bronią jest strach. Widzą, że się boisz i dlatego biorą _ciebie_ na cel. Chciałem, żebyś mniej się bał… pokazać ci, że strach jest gorszy niż to, czego się boisz… albo tak sobie to tłumaczyłem, ale Tiara Przydziału powiedziała mi, że tylko kłamałem i naprawdę to zrobiłem, bo było fajne. I dlatego przepraszam…

– To bolało – powiedział Neville. – To przed chwilą, jak mnie złapałeś i wyciągnąłeś od nich – wystawił rękę i pokazał miejsce, w którym Harry go złapał. – Pewnie będę miał siniaka, tak mocno mnie chwyciłeś. W zasadzie to większa szkoda, niż wszystko, co ci Ślizgoni mi zrobili.

– _Neville!_ – wysyczał Ernie – on próbował cię _uratować!_

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał Harry. – Kiedy was zobaczyłem, zrobiłem się… bardzo zły…

Neville przyglądał mu się twardo.

– Szarpnąłeś mnie bardzo mocno, wskoczyłeś na moje miejsce i zacząłeś gadać, że jesteś Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył.

Harry przytaknął.

– Myślę, że kiedyś będziesz bardzo fajny – podsumował Neville. – Ale na razie nie jesteś.

Harry przełknął gulę, która nagle utworzyła mu się w gardle i odszedł. Poszedł dalej, do skrzyżowania, skręcił w korytarz z lewej i bezmyślnie szedł dalej.

Co _powinien był_ zrobić w tej sytuacji? Nie czuć złości? Wątpił, czy bez złości byłby w stanie coś wskórać, a wtedy kto wie, co by się stało z Neville'm i jego książkami. W dodatku naczytał się dosyć fantastyki, żeby wiedzieć _jak_ to się kończy. Próbowałby stłumić złość, nie udawałoby się i złość by nadal wychodziła na wierzch. A na końcu długiej ścieżki odkrywania siebie nauczyłby się, że złość jest częścią jego samego i tylko akceptując ją mógł nauczyć się rozważnie ją używać. Jedynie w Gwiezdnych Wojnach rozwiązaniem było odcięcie się od złych emocji, a w Yodzie było coś takiego, że Harry nienawidził małego, zielonego durnia.

W każdym razie mógłby zaoszczędzić czasu i atłasu, pomijając długie odkrywanie siebie oraz przeskoczyć od razu w to miejsce, gdzie uczy się, że złość jest częścią jego samego i tylko w ten sposób może nad nią zapanować.

Kłopot w tym, że _nie czuł,_ jakby tracił kontrolę kiedy był zły. W zimnej furii czuł, że kontroluje _wszystko. _Dopiero kiedy patrzył z perspektywy czasu, na to, _co się wydarzyło__…_ wyglądało jakby całość wymknęła mu się z rąk i odbiła rykoszetem.

Zastanawiał się na ile Władca Gry dbał o takie szczegóły i czy zyskał lub stracił jakieś punkty. Czuł, że powinien stracić całkiem sporo punktów, a był pewien, że Starsza Dama z obrazu powiedziałaby mu, że tylko jego własna opinia miała znaczenie.

Wreszcie Harry zastanawiał się, czy to Władca Gry przysłał profesor Sprout. Była to myśl logiczna: notatka groziła powiadomieniem administracji, a potem pojawiła się profesor Sprout. Może to właśnie _ona_ była Władcą Gry — _nikt_ nie podejrzewałby _opiekuna domu Hufflepuff_ o coś takiego, więc musiała znaleźć się blisko góry listy Harry'ego. W końcu przeczytał jedną czy dwie powieści detektywistyczne.

– Więc jak mi idzie gra? – zapytał na głos.

Kartka papieru przefrunęła nad jego ramieniem, jakby ją ktoś rzucił zza Harry'ego, więc obrócił się, ale nikogo nie ujrzał. Tymczasem kartka opadła na ziemię.

Było na niej napisane:

PUNKTY ZA STYL: 10  
>PUNKTY ZA MYŚLENIE: ‒3.000.000<br>BONUS ZA PUNKTY DOMU: 70  
>STAN: ‒2.999.871<br>RUCHY DO KOŃCA: 2

– _Minus trzy miliony punktów?_ – oburzył się Harry. – To przesada! Chcę wnieść odwołanie do Administracji Gry! Jak mam nadrobić trzy miliony punktów w dwóch ruchach?

Kolejna kartka przefrunęła nad jego głową.

ODWOŁANIE: ODRZUCONE  
>ZADAWANIE ZŁYCH PYTAŃ: ‒.000 PUNKTÓW<br>STAN: ‒.871  
>RUCHY DO KOŃCA: 1<p>

Harry się poddał. Ostatni ruch mógł wykorzystać jedynie na najlepszy strzał, nawet jeśli nie był on zbyt dobry.

– Zgaduję, że gra przedstawia życie.

Ostatnia kartka papieru zafurkotała w powietrzu.

PRÓBA NIEUDANA  
>PUDŁO PUDŁO PUDŁO<br>AJJJAAAAJJJAAAAAAJJJJJJJ  
>STAN: MINUS NIESKOŃCZONOŚĆ<br>PRZEGRAŁEŚ

OSTATNIE ZADANIE:  
><em>idź do gabinetu profesor McGonagall<em>

Ostatnia linijka była jego własnym, odręcznym pismem.

Harry gapił się na nią przez chwilę, po czym wzruszył ramionami. No dobrze. Może być gabinet McGonagall. Jeśli _ona_ była Władcą Gry…

Dobra, szczerze, Harry nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, jakby się czuł, gdyby okazało się, że McGonagall jest Władcą Gry. Miał kompletną pustkę w głowie. To było dosłownie niewyobrażalne.

Kilka portretów później — gabinet profesor McGonagall nie był daleko od sali od transmutacji, a przynajmniej nie w poniedziałki nieparzystych lat — Harry stał przed drzwiami jej gabinetu.

Zapukał.

– Wejść – powiedział przytłumiony głos profesor McGonagall.

Wszedł.


	13. Nieznane i niepoznawalne

Rozdział 14

Nieznane i niepoznawalne

Pytania bywają tajemnicze, ale tajemnicza odpowiedź jest pojęciem wewnętrznie sprzecznym.

* * *

><p>– Wejść – powiedział przytłumiony głos profesor McGonagall.<p>

Wszedł.

Gabinet wicedyrektora był czysty i uporządkowany; ściana najbliżej biurka była pokryta przegródkami wszelkich rozmiarów i kształtów. Większość z nich zawierała rolki pergaminu i, najwyraźniej, profesor McGonagall doskonale wiedziała, co oznacza każda przegródka. Na samym biurku leżał tylko jeden kawałek pergaminu. Za biurkiem widać było drzwi zamknięte na kilka kłódek.

Profesor McGonagall siedziała na taborecie za biurkiem i wyglądała na zaskoczoną — kiedy zobaczyła Harry'ego, jej oczy się rozszerzyły, a przez twarz przemknęła obawa.

– Potter? – zapytała. – Co się stało?

Harry zdębiał. Gra kazała mu tutaj przyjść, spodziewał się, że był w tym jakiś cel…

– Potter? – powtórzyła profesor McGonagall, lekko rozdrażniona.

Na szczęście spanikowany mózg Harry'ego przypomniał sobie, że _miał_ pewną sprawę, którą chciał omówić z profesor McGonagall. Sprawę ważną i wartą jej czasu.

– Yyy… – zaczął. – Jeśli są jakieś zaklęcia, żeby nikt nas nie podsłuchał, a które by mogła pani rzucić…

Nauczycielka wstała, zamknęła drzwi, wyciągnęła różdżkę i zaczęła wypowiadać zaklęcia.

W tej chwili Harry uprzytomnił sobie, że ma przed sobą nieocenioną i możliwe, że jedyną okazję dać profesor McGonagall Heconiadę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że przyszło mu na myśl, że byłoby to w porządku, bo napój by znikł kilka sekund później i kazał tej części swojego umysłu _zamilknąć._

Posłuchała, a Harry zaczął układać sobie to, co miał do powiedzenia. Tę dyskusję planował na później, ale skoro już tu był…

Profesor McGonagall dokończyła zaklęcie, które brzmiało, jakby było dużo starsze od łaciny, po czym usiadła.

– W porządku – powiedziała cicho, a twarz miała napiętą. – Nikt nas nie słucha.

„A, racja, spodziewa się, że będę ją szantażować o informacje o przepowiedni".

Ech, kiedyś indziej się tym zajmie.

– Chodzi mi o Wypadek z Tiarą Przydziału – odparł, na co profesor McGonagall zamrugała. – Yyy… Myślę, że jest w niej dodatkowe zaklęcie, takie, o którym nawet sama Tiara nie wie, a które uruchamia się, kiedy ktoś się dostanie do Slytherinu. Usłyszałem wiadomość, która na pewno nie była przeznaczona dla Ravenclawów. To było dokładnie w chwili, kiedy zdejmowałem Tiarę i poczułem przerwanie połączenia. Brzmiało, jakby było syczeniem i ludzkim językiem naraz – McGonagall w tej chwili sapnęła. – Mówiło: Pozdrowienia od Slytherina dla Slytherina. Jeśli szukasz moich sekretów, porozmawiaj z moim wężem.

Profesor McGonagall siedziała z otwartymi ustami, gapiąc się na Harry'ego, jakby wyrosły mu kolejne dwie głowy.

– Więc… – zaczęła powoli, jakby sama nie wierzyła w to, co mówi – postanowiłeś od razu do mnie przyjść i mi o tym powiedzieć.

– No tak, jasne – odpowiedział. Nie musiał zdradzać, ile czasu mu to naprawdę zajęło. – A miałbym na przykład sam próbować to rozwiązać albo mówić innym dzieciom?

– Rozumiem… – przyznała profesor McGonagall. – A gdybyś, przypuśćmy, znalazł wejście do legendarnej Komnaty Tajemnic Salazara Slytherina i tylko ty jeden byś umiał je otworzyć…

– Zamknąłbym je i od razu pani dał znać, żeby można było zgromadzić grupę doświadczonych magów-archeologów – szybko dokończył Harry. – Potem otworzyłbym je znowu, żeby mogli tam wejść i sprawdzić, czy nie ma niebezpieczeństwa. Sam mógłbym wejść tam później, zobaczyć, jak tam jest, albo jakby mnie potrzebowali, żeby coś jeszcze otworzyć, ale dopiero jakby ogłosili, że jest bezpiecznie i zrobili zdjęcia wszystkiemu dokoła, żeby ludzie nie zadeptali jakichś bezcennych zabytków.

Profesor McGonagall siedziała, patrząc na niego, jakby się zamienił w kota.

– To oczywiste dla każdego, kto nie jest Gryfonem – łagodnie wytłumaczył Harry.

– Myślę – wykrztusiła nauczycielka – że _stanowczo_ przeceniasz liczbę przypadków zdrowego rozsądku, Potter.

Chyba miała rację. Z drugiej strony…

– Puchon by powiedział to samo.

– To prawda – przyznała po chwili McGonagall.

– Tiara proponowała mi Hufflepuff.

– _Naprawdę?_ – profesor McGonagall zamrugała, jakby nie wierzyła własnym uszom.

– Tak.

– Potter – zaczęła poważnie McGonagall – pięćdziesiąt lat minęło, od kiedy jeden z uczniów zmarł na terenie Hogwartu i jestem teraz pewna, że od pięćdziesięciu lat nikt nie słyszał tej wiadomości.

Harry poczuł ciarki na grzbiecie.

– Zatem będę _bardzo_ uważać, żeby nie podjąć _jakiejkolwiek_ akcji w tej sprawie bez pani wiedzy – zawahał się. – I chciałbym zaproponować, żeby zebrała pani najlepszych ludzi, żeby spróbowali zdjąć to zaklęcie z Tiary Przydziału… A jeśli się nie da, może nałożyć _inne_ zaklęcie, wyciszacza, który by się aktywował na chwilę, kiedy uczeń zdejmuje Tiarę z głowy, to by mogło działać jako prowizoryczne rozwiązanie. I uczniowie by nie umierali – usatysfakcjonowany pokiwał do siebie głową.

O ile to w ogóle możliwe, profesor McGonagall wyglądała teraz na jeszcze bardziej oszołomioną.

– Nie mogłabym ci za to dać _dosyć_ punktów bez podarowania Pucharu Domów.

– Yyy – zawahał się Harry – wolałbym nie dostać _tak wielu_ punktów.

Teraz nauczycielka przyglądała mu się podejrzliwie.

– Czemu nie?

– To byłoby zbyt smutne, wie pani? – Harry'emu trudno było ubrać swoje myśli w słowa – Jakbym… Jak wtedy, kiedy byłem w szkole mugoli i miałem projekt grupowy. Zawsze robiłem sam całość, bo inni tylko by mnie spowalniali. Nie mam nic przeciwko zbieraniu dużych ilości punktów, nawet większych niż wszyscy inni, ale gdyby tylko moje punkty decydowały o zwycięstwie w Pucharze Domów, to czułbym się, jakbym ciągnął za sobą cały dom Ravenclawu i to właśnie byłoby zbyt smutne.

– Rozumiem – odparła McGonagall z wahaniem. Najwyraźniej taki tok myślowy nigdy nie przyszedł jej do głowy. – A gdybym dała ci pięćdziesiąt punktów?

Harry znowu pokręcił głową.

– Gdybym dostawał dużo puntków za sprawy dorosłych, to byłoby nie w porządku wobec innych dzieci, bo one nie mogłyby w nich uczestniczyć. Jakim cudem Terry Boot miałby dostać pięćdziesiąt punktów za zgłoszenie czegoś, co mu powiedziała Tiara Przydziału? To nie byłoby fair.

– Rozumiem, czemu Tiara proponowała ci Hufflepuff – stwierdziła profesor McGonagall. Teraz patrzyła na niego z pewnym szacunkiem.

Harry poczuł gulę w gardle. Naprawdę myślał, że nie jest wart Hufflepuffu. Że Tiara Przydziału próbowała go wepchnąć gdziekolwiek indziej, do jakiegoś domu, którego zalet nie posiadał…

– A gdybym spróbowała ci dać _dziesięć_ punktów? – uśmiechnęła się McGonagall.

– A jak by pani wyjaśniła ich pochodzenie, gdyby ktoś zapytał? Wielu Slytherinów, i nie mam na myśli dzieci z Hogwartu, byłoby bardzo, _bardzo_ złych, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że to zaklęcie zdjęto z Tiary Przydziału i że byłem w to zamieszany. Myślę, że jawność ma swoje granice. Nie trzeba mi dziękować, cnota sama w sobie jest nagrodą.

– Niech tak będzie – zgodziła się nauczycielka. – Ale mam dla ciebie wyjątkowy prezent. Widzę, że źle cię oceniłam, Potter. Zaczekaj chwilę.

Wstała, podeszła do zamkniętych drzwi od zaplecza, machnęła różdżką i została spowita przez jakąś mętną zasłonę. Harry nie mógł ani nic zobaczyć ani usłyszeć dopóki, kilka minut później, zasłona nie znikła, profesor McGonagall stała na wprost niego, a drzwi za nią wyglądały, jakby nikt ich nie otwierał.

W jednej ręce trzymała naszyjnik. Delikatny, złoty łańcuszek ze srebrnymi kółkami, wewnątrz których umieszczono klepsydrę. W drugiej ręce trzymała złożoną ulotkę.

– To dla ciebie – powiedziała.

Wow! Dostanie jakiś odjazdowy magiczny przedmiot jako nagrodę za zadanie! Najwyraźniej ta sztuczka z odmawianiem nagrody pieniężnej dopóki się nie dostanie magicznego przedmiotu działa również w prawdziwym życiu, a nie tylko w grach komputerowych.

Harry z uśmiechem na ustach wziął swój nowy naszyjnik.

– A co to jest?

– Potter – westchnęła McGonagall – ten przedmiot jest zazwyczaj użyczany wyłącznie dzieciom, które wykazały się wielką odpowiedzialnością i po to, aby pomóc im nadążyć za bardzo wymagającymi rozkładami zajęć – McGonagall zawahała się, jakby chciała coś jeszcze dodać. – Muszę podkreślić, Potter, że prawdziwe przeznaczenie tego przedmiotu jest _tajemnicą_ i _nie wolno_ ci powiedzieć o nim nikomu, ani tym bardziej pozwolić, aby inni uczniowie widzieli, jak go używasz. Jeżeli się na to nie zgadzasz, możesz go teraz oddać.

– Umiem dochować tajemnicy. Co to robi?

– Dla innych uczniów jest to Wścibskie okienko, które służy do leczenia rzadkiej, niezaraźliwej, magicznej choroby nazywanej spontanicznym zwielokrotnieniem. Nosi się je pod ubraniem i, chociaż nie ma powodu by pokazywać je wszem i wobec, nie ma również powodu, by się z nim ukrywać. Wścibskie okienka nie są interesujące, rozumiesz, Potter?

Harry przytaknął, uśmiechając się coraz szerzej. Wyczuwał rękę _kompetentnego_ Slytherina.

– A co _naprawdę_ to robi?

– To zmieniacz czasu. Każdy obrót klepsydry cofa cię o godzinę w czasie. Jeśli będziesz codziennie cofał go o dwie godziny, będziesz mógł chodzić spać zawsze o tej samej porze.

Zawieszenie niedowierzania Harry'ego wyleciało w powietrze.

„Dajesz mi wehikuł czasu, żeby wyleczyć mój rozstrój snu."

„Dajesz mi WEHIKUŁ CZASU, żeby wyleczyć mój ROZSTRÓJ SNU."

„**DAJESZ MI WEHIKUŁ CZASU,** ŻEBY **WYLECZYĆ MÓJ ROZSTRÓJ SNU.**"

– A-a-a-a-a-a-a – wypowiedziały same usta Harry'ego. Trzymał naszyjnik jak najdalej od siebie, jakby to była uzbrojona bomba. Cóż, nie, nie jakby to była uzbrojona bomba, to w _najmniejszym_ stopniu nie oddawało powagi sytuacji. Harry trzymał naszyjnik z dala od siebie, jakby to był wehikuł czasu.

„Powiedz mi, profesor McGonagall, czy wiedziałaś, że normalna materia odwrócona w czasie wygląda zupełnie jak antymateria? A naprawdę tak jest! A wiedziałaś, że jeden kilogram antymaterii, który spotka jeden kilogram materii, anihiluje w eksplozji porównywalnej do 43 milionów ton trotylu? Czy masz świadomość że ja ważę 41 kilogramów i że taki wybuch ZMIÓTŁBY Z POWIERZCHNI ZIEMI CAŁĄ SZKOCJĘ?"

– Przepraszam – wydusił wreszcie – ale to jest bardzo, ale to _BARDZO NIEBEZPIECZNE!_ – W zasadzie nie krzyczał. Nie mógłby krzyczeć dostatecznie głośno, żeby uczynić zadość sytuacji, więc nie było sensu nawet próbować.

Profesor McGonagall patrzyła na niego z uczuciem i tolerancją.

– Cieszę się, że traktujesz to poważnie, Potter, ale zmieniacze czasu nie są _aż tak_ niebezpieczne. Przecież nie dawalibyśmy ich dzieciom, gdyby były.

– Serio – powiedział Harry – hahahahaha. Oczywiście, że nie dawalibyście dzieciom wehikułów czasu, gdyby były niebezpieczne! _C__o_ też ja sobie wyobrażałem? Więc tak żeby wyjaśnić: jak kichnę na to coś, to _nie kopnie_ mnie do średniowiecza, gdzie potrąciłbym dwukółką Gutenberga i zapobiegł Oświeceniu? Bo wie pani, nie lubię, kiedy mi się to przytrafia.

Usta McGonagall drżały, jakby próbowała się nie uśmiechać. Podała Harry'emu ulotkę, ale ten był zajęty trzymaniem naszyjnika obiema rękami i wpatrywaniem się w niego, czy aby się nie obraca.

– Nie bój się – powiedziała McGonagall po chwili, w której stało się jasne, że Harry nie ma zamiaru się poruszyć – nic takiego się nie może zdarzyć. Zmieniacz czasu może cię cofnąć tylko o sześć godzin. Nie można go używać częściej niż sześć razy w ciągu dnia.

– O, dobrze, bardzo dobrze, tak. A jeśli ktoś na mnie wpadnie, to _nie rozbije_ zmieniacza czasu i _nie uwięzi_ całego Hogwartu w nieskończonej pętli czwartków?

– Coż, _mogą_ być delikatne… – przyznała nauczycielka – i chyba słyszałam, że dziwne rzeczy dzieją się, jak je stłuc, ale nic _tak poważnego!_

– Może – odpowiedział Harry, kiedy wreszcie dał radę mówić – powinno się je wyposażyć w jakiś _futerał_ zamiast _zostawiać szkło na wierzchu._

McGonagall wyglądała na zaskoczoną.

– To doskonały pomysł, Potter. Przekażę go do Ministerstwa.

„No dobra, to już pewne — wszyscy w magicznej Anglii są kretynami".

– Nie lubię _FILOZOFOWAĆ_ – Harry z całych sił próbował nie krzyczeć – ale czy ktokolwiek pomyślał o _KONSEKWENCJACH_ cofania się w czasie o sześć godzin i robienia czegoś, co zmienia czas, co by faktycznie _USUNĘŁO WSZYSTKICH ZAINTERESOWANYCH _i _UMIEŚCIŁO INNE WERSJE__…_

– Och, ależ nie można zmienić czasu – przerwała mu profesor McGonagall. – Wielkie nieba, Potter, myślisz, że dawalibyśmy je uczniom, gdyby to było możliwe? A gdyby ktoś chciał zmienić wynik swojego sprawdzianu?

Harry trawił to przez chwilę, po czym odrobinę rozluźnił ręce zaciśnięte na klepsydrze. Jakby nie miał w nich wehikułu czasu, ale bombę atomową.

– Więc… – zaczął powoli – Świat jakimś cudem jest dla ludzi wewnętrznie spójny i to pomimo podróży w czasie. Gdybym ja obecny spotkał siebie przyszłego, to on zobaczyłby to samo, co ja, pomimo tego, że przy pierwszym spotkaniu mój przyszły ja działałby znając dokładnie rzeczy, które z mojej perspektywy jeszcze się nie zdarzyły… – Harry odpłynął w niedokładności języka.

– Zgadza się, jak sądzę – przyznała McGonagall. – Chociaż _zaleca się_ czarodziejom, aby unikali spotkań z przeszłym sobą. Na przykład, jeśli uczęszczasz na dwie lekcje w tym samym czasie i musisz przechodzić w tym samym miejscu, twoja pierwsza wersja może stanąć pod ścianą i zamknąć oczy o konkretnej porze — widzę, że masz już zegarek, to dobrze — po to, żeby druga mogła przejść. To jest wszystko napisane w ulotce.

– Ahahahaha. A co się stanie, jeśli ktoś _celowo_ zignoruje taką radę?

– Mniemam, że jest to bardzo krępujące przeżycie – profesor McGonagall zacisnęła usta.

– I to wcale nie powoduje na przykład paradoksu, który by zniszczył wszechświat?

– Potter, wydaje mi się, że bym pamiętała, gdyby _coś takiego_ się wydarzyło – uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie.

– TO MNIE NIE USPOKAJA! NIE SŁYSZAŁA PANI NIGDY O ZASADZIE ANTROPICZNEJ? A JAKI DUREŃ W OGÓLE JE WYNALAZŁ?

Nauczycielka się zaśmiała. Był to śmiech miły, radosny dźwięk, który zupełnie nie pasował do jej surowej twarzy.

– Czujesz się tak jak było z tym „pani się zmieniła w kota", prawda, Potter? Pewnie nie chcesz o tym słyszeć, ale wyglądasz przy tym uroczo.

– Zmieniania się w kota nie da się _PORÓWNAĆ_ z tym tutaj. Wie pani, do teraz miałem takie uczucie, że jedynym wytłumaczeniem tego wszystkiego może być to, że cały mój wszechświat jest jakąś symulacją komputerową, jak w książce „Simulacron 3", ale teraz _i to odpada,_ bo ta mała zabaweczka _NIE __JEST OBLICZALNA__W SENSIE__ TURINGA!_ Maszyną Turinga dałoby się obliczyć cofanie w czasie i tworzenie innej przyszłości; maszyna z wyrocznią mogłaby polegać na własności stopu maszyn niższego rzędu, ale pani mówi, że rzeczywistość się jakimś cudem za jednym zamachem przelicza, używając danych, które… jeszcze… się nie wydarzyły…"

Zrozumienie uderzyło w Harry'ego jak kafar.

Teraz wszystko się zgadza. _Nareszcie_ wszystko się zgadza.

– _TO TAK DZIAŁA HECONIADA! Oczywiście! _Zaklęcie _nie powoduje_ zabawnych sytuacji, tylko sprawia, że _chcesz się napić_ zaraz zanim wydarzy się coś zabawnego. Ale ze mnie głupiec, powinienem był się zorientować, kiedy chciałem się napić Heconiady przed drugą mową Dumbledore'a, _nie napiłem się__,_ a potem i tak zakrztusiłem własną śliną. Heconiada nie powoduje hecy, to heca powoduje picie Heconiady! Zauważyłem korelację i założyłem, że Heconiada musiała być przyczyną, ponieważ myślałem, że następstwo czasowe określa przyczynowość i grafy przyczynowo-skutkowe muszą być acykliczne, ALE WSZYSTKO SIĘ ZGADZA, JEŚLI TYLKO STRZAŁKI PRZYCZYNOWOŚCI MOGĄ _WSKAZYWAĆ W PRZESZŁOŚĆ!_

Wtedy uderzył _drugi_ kafar.

Tym razem Harry'emu udało się zachować milczenie, jedynie wydał z siebie piśnięcie duszonego kociaka, gdy zrozumiał, kto umieścił notatkę na jego własnym łóżku tego ranka.

– Jak już skończysz szkołę – oczy nauczcielki się świeciły – albo nawet wcześniej, koniecznie _musisz_ nauczać chciaż części z tych mugolskich teorii w Hogwarcie. Brzmią fascynująco, nawet jeśli są błędne.

– Ghhaaallee…

Profesor McGonagall powiedziała mu jeszcze kilka uprzejmości, poprosiła o kilka obietnic, na które Harry kiwał głową, wspomniała, żeby nie rozmawiał z wężami tam, gdzie ktoś może go usłyszeć, przypomniała, żeby przeczytał ulotkę, a potem jakoś Harry znalazł się za zamkniętymi drzwiami jej gabinetu.

-Ghaaaraa… – powiedział.

O tak, _kompletnie_ go zatkało.

Najmniejszym powodem nie było to, że bez Kawału mógłby nigdy nie pozyskać zmieniacza czasu.

Czy może profesor McGonagall i tak by mu go dała, ale później tego dnia, kiedy by znalazł czas, żeby zapytać ją o obiecane lekarstwo, albo powiedzieć jej o wiadomości od Tiary Przydziału? A gdyby w takiej sytuacji chciał spłatać sobie psikusa, który by spowodował, że dostałby zmieniacz czasu _wcześniej?_ Tak, że jedyną _wewnętrznie spójną_ możliwością była ta, w której Kawał zacząłby się zanim on sam by się obudził…?

Harry zauważył, że zastanawia się po raz pierwszy w życiu, czy odpowiedź na jego pytanie może być dosłownie _niewyobrażalna. _Że, ponieważ neurony w jego mózgu poruszały się w czasie wyłącznie w przód, jego mózg nie miał nawet _możliwości_ przeprowadzenia działań, odpowiadających temu, co wykonywał zmieniacz czasu.

Dotychczas żył zgodnie z upomnieniem E. T. Jaynes'a, że jeśli nie wiedziałeś o jakimś zjawisku, było to stwierdzenie na temat stanu twojego umysłu, a nie tego zjawiska; że twoja niepewność była częścią ciebie, a nie tego, czego nie byłeś pewien; że niewiedza istniała w mózgu, a nie w rzeczywistości, tak jak biała plama na mapie nie odpowiadała braku terytorium. Pytania bywały tajemnicze, ale tajemnicza odpowiedź była pojęciem wewnętrznie sprzecznym. Zjawisko mogło być tajemnicze _dla _pewnej osoby, ale nie było zjawisk tajemniczych samych w sobie. Wielbić świętą tajemnicę, to jakby wielbić własną niewiedzę.

Przez to Harry patrzył na magię i nie był zastraszony. Ludzie nie mieli poczucia historii. Odkrywali chemię, biologię oraz astronomię i uważali, że to są jedyne prawdziwe nauki, że _nigdy nie były_ tajemnicze. Gwiazdy kiedyś były tajemnicą. Lord Kelvin nawet raz określił, że natura życia i biologii — to, że mięśnie odpowiadają na ludzkie myśli, a drzewo rośnie z nasiona — jest tajemnicą „nieskończenie przekraczającą" możliwości nauki (nie przekraczającą tylko trochę, zauważcie, ale _nieskończenie_ przekraczającą. Najwyraźniej niewiedza na jakiś temat wzbudzała w nim wielkie emocje). Każda tajemnica, którą kiedykolwiek rozwiązano, od początku istnienia ludzkości aż do momentu jej rozwiązania, była zagadką.

Teraz, pierwszy raz w życiu, stał przed tajemnicą, która mogła być _trwała._ Jeśli Czas nie działał przez acykliczne sieci przyczynowo-skutkowe, to Harry nie rozumiał, czym jest przyczyna i skutek; a jeśli nie rozumiał, czym jest przyczyna i skutek, nie mógł zrozumieć, z czego się składa rzeczywistość; w dodatku nie można było wykluczyć, że jego ludzki umysł nigdy tego nie zrozumie, ponieważ jego mózg składał się ze _staromodnych neuronów operujących w liniowym czasie,_ a to, jak się okazuje, jest bardzo ubogi podzbiór rzeczywistości.

Z drugiej strony, Heconiada też się wydawała wszechwładna i niepojęta, a okazała się być znacznie prostsza. Czego się nie domyślił _tylko_ dlatego, że prawda leżała poza przestrzenią jego hipotez czy czegokolwiek, co ewolucja pozwalała jego umysłowi zrozumieć. Ale teraz ją _rozgryzł__ —_ prawdopodobnie. I to było w pewnym sensie podbudowujące. W pewnym sensie.

Harry zerknął na zegarek. Zbliżała się jedenasta, poszedł spać o pierwszej w nocy, więc będzie mu się chciało spać około trzeciej nad ranem. Żeby móc pójść spać o dziesiątej i obudzić się o siódmej powinien cofnąć się o pięć godzin. Czyli, jeśli chciał się dostać do sypialni około szóstej rano, zanim ktokolwiek się obudzi, powinien się pospieszyć i…

Nawet z _perspektywy czasu_ Harry nie rozumiał, jakim cudem udało mu się _osiągnąć _wszystko to, co było w Kawale. Skąd się wzięły _placki?_

Zaczynał się naprawdę bać podróży w czasie.

Z drugiej strony, musiał przyznać, że to _była_ niepowtarzalna okazja. Kawał, który można zrobić sobie samemu tylko jeden raz w życiu, w ciągu sześciu godzin od kiedy dowiadujesz się o istnieniu zmieniaczy czasu.

W sumie było to nawet _bardziej_ zadziwiające. Czas podał mu ukończony Kawał, a pomimo tego najwyraźniej było to jego własne dzieło. Pomysł, wykonanie i nawet styl pisania. Każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół, również te, których wciąż nie rozumiał.

Tymczasem marnował czas, którego było co najwyżej trzydzieści godzin na dobę. _Częściowo_ wiedział, co musi zrobić, a resztę mógł wymyślić w trakcie, na przykład placki. Nie było sensu tego odkładać. Niczego by nie dokonał, siedząc tak w _przyszłości._

* * *

><p>Pięć godzin wcześniej Harry zakradał się do swojej sypialni kryjąc głowę pod szatami jako marny rodzaj przebrania, tylko na wypadek, gdyby ktoś już wstał i zobaczył go jednocześnie w łóżku i stojącego. Nie chciał musieć wszystkim od razu tłumaczyć o swoim małym problemie zdrowotnym ze spontanicznym zwielokrotnieniem.<p>

Na szczęście wszyscy jeszcze spali.

Dodatkowo było tam jeszcze pudełko zapakowane w zielono-czerwony papier i owinięte złotą wstążką. Doskonale stereotypiczny wizerunek prezentu gwiazdkowego, chociaż to nie była Gwiazdka.

Harry zakradł się tak cicho, jak tylko mógł, na wypadek gdyby ktoś miał skręcony wyciszacz.

Do pudełka była przyczepiona koperta, zalakowana, ale bez pieczęci.

Ostrożnie otworzył kopertę i wyciągnął list.

Było tam napisane:

_W tym pudełku jest Peleryna Niewidka Ignotusa Peverella, przekazywana kolejnym pokoleniom jego potomków, Potterów. W przeciwieństwie do słabszych peleryn i zaklęć, posiada ona moc chowania, a nie tylko niewidzialności. Twój ojciec wypożyczył mi ją do badań na krótko przed śmiercią i przyznaję, że przez te lata dobrze mi służyła._

_Obawiam się, że w przyszłości będzie musiało mi wystarczyć Zaklęcie Kameleona. Nadszedł czas, żeby Peleryna wróciła do ciebie, jej dziedzica. Chciałem, żeby to był prezent gwiazdkowy, ale życzyła sobie wrócić do twych rąk wcześniej. Najwyraźniej spodziewa się, że będziesz jej potrzebował. Używaj jej dobrze._

_Nie wątpię, że już myślisz o wszelkiego rodzaju cudownych psikusach, jakie twój ojciec popełniał w swoich czasach. Gdyby całość jego postępków była znana, wszystkie kobiety z Gryffindoru zebrałyby się, żeby znieważyć jego grób. Nie będę próbował powstrzymać powtórki z historii, ale postaraj się nie ujawniać się. Gdyby Dumbledore zauważył szansę wejścia w posiadanie jednego z Insygniów Śmierci, nie pozwoliłby jej wymknąć mu się z rąk aż do dnia swojej śmierci._

_Z życzeniami Bardzo Wesołych Świąt._

Nie było podpisu.

* * *

><p>– Poczekajcie – powiedział Harry zatrzymując innych chłopców tuż przed wyjściem z sypialni – muszę jeszcze coś zrobić w moim kufrze. Za parę minut dołączę do was na śniadaniu.<p>

– Lepiej, żebyś nie planował szperać w naszych rzeczach – warknął Terry Boot.

– Przysięgam – Harry uniósł jedną dłoń – że nie mam takich zamiarów wobec rzeczy należących do któregokolwiek z was, że chcę obcować jedynie z rzeczami należącymi do mnie, że nie planuję wobec was żadnych żartów, ani nie mam żadnych innych podejrzanych pomysłów oraz że nie przewiduję, aby te warunki zmieniły się zanim dotrę na śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali.

– Czekaj, czy to… – Terry zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie bój się – przerwała mu Penelopa Clearwater, która miała pokazać im drogę – nie zostawił żadnego kruczka. Dobrze sformułowane, Potter, mógłbyś zostać prawnikiem.

Harry zamrugał. A, racja. _Prefekt_ Ravenclawu.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedział – tak sądzę.

– Zgubisz się, jak będziesz próbował znaleźć Wielką Salę – oznajmiła tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – Kiedy tylko się zorientujesz, zapytaj jakiegoś portretu o drogę. Pytaj kolejnego portretu _od razu,_ jak tylko zaczniesz podejrzewać, że się zgubiłeś. _Szczególnie,_ jeśli wygląda na to, że wspinasz się wyżej i wyżej. Jeśli wejdziesz wyżej niż najwyższy punkt zamku, _zatrzymaj się_ i czekaj na ratowników. W przeciwnym razie zobaczymy ciebie po czterech miesiącach, ty będziesz o pięć miesięcy starszy, ubrany w przepaskę biodrową, pokryty śniegiem, a i to _pod warunkiem, że pozostaniesz wewnątrz zamku._

– Zrozumiałem – Harry ciężko przełknął. – Nie powinniście mówić tego wszystkiego od razu?

Penelopa westchnęła.

– _Wszystkiego?_ To by zajęło tygodnie. Nauczycie się tego z czasem – odwróciła się do wyjścia, a za nią pozostali chłopcy. – Jeśli nie pojawisz się na śniadaniu za pół godziny, wyślę ekipy poszukiwawcze.

Kiedy wszyscy wyszli, Harry przyczepił do swojego łóżka notatkę – napisał ją, tak jak i pozostałe, już wcześniej, pracując w swojej piwniczce zanim wszyscy wstali. Ostrożnie sięgnął do wewnątrz pola wyciszacza i zdjął pelerynę-niewidkę ze śpięcego ciała Harry'ego Numer Jeden.

I dla samej draki włożył pelerynę do sakiewki Harry'ego Numer Jeden, wiedząc, że dzięki temu będzie ona również w jego własnej sakiewce.

* * *

><p>– Zadbam o to, żeby Cornelion Flubberwalt otrzymał wiadomość – zgodził się obraz mężczyzny o arystokratycznych manierach oraz, o dziwo, zupełnie normalnym nosie – lecz czy mógłbym dowiedzieć się, skąd ona <em>pochodzi?<em>

Harry wzruszył ramionami w udanej bezradności.

– Powiedziano mi, że została wypowiedziana przez głuchy głos, który zadudnił z otworu w powietrzu; otworu, który pojawił się nad gorejącą otchłanią.

* * *

><p>– Hej! – oburzyła się Hermiona ze swojej strony stołu – to deser <em>dla wszystkich!<em> Nie możesz tak po prostu brać całego placka i chować go do sakiewki!

– Nie biorę jednego placka, biorę dwa. Tymczasem ludzie, muszę lecieć! – Harry zignorował inne oburzone głosy i opuścił Wielką Salę. Musiał dotrzeć na Zielarstwo troszkę wcześniej.

* * *

><p>– A skąd <em>ty <em>wiesz, co planują Slytherinowie? – profesor Sprout przyglądała mu się ostro.

– Nie mogę podać mojego źródła – odpowiedział. – Tak po prawdzie, muszę panią poprosić, żeby pani udawała, że o tym nigdy nie mówiliśmy. Proszę zachowywać się tak, jakby najzwyczajniej pani wpadła na nich po drodze. Ja pobiegnę przodem jak tylko skończy się lekcja. Myślę, że dam radę odwracać ich uwagę dopóki pani nie dojdzie. Nie daję się łatwo zastraszyć i nie sądzę, żeby odważyli się naprawdę skrzywdzić Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Jednak… Nie będę pani prosił, żeby pani biegła, ale niech się pani po prostu spieszy.

Profesor Sprout przyglądała mu się jeszcze chwilę, po czym jej twarz zmiękła.

– Uważaj na siebie, Harry Potterze. I… dziękuję.

– Proszę się tylko nie spóźnić – dodał Harry – i proszę pamiętać, jak już pani dotrze, nie spodziewała się pani zobaczyć tam mnie, a ta rozmowa nigdy się nie przydarzyła.

* * *

><p>Oglądał siebie samego wyrywającego Neville'a z koła Slytherinów i czuł się paskudnie. Neville miał rację, użył za dużo siły, dużo za dużo.<p>

– Cześć – zimno powiedział Harry Potter. – Jestem Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył.

Ośmiu pierwszorocznych chłopców podobnego wzrostu. Jeden z nich miał bliznę na czole i nie zachowywał się jak pozostali.

_Och, gdybyż zdolność mieć tak, bokiem,_

_Widzenia siebie bliźnich okiem!_

_Jak pierzchłaby przed swym widokiem_

_Czcza kokieteria __—_

Profesor McGonagall miała rację. Tiara Przydziału miała rację. To było oczywiste, pod warunkiem, że się patrzy z zewnątrz.

Coś było nie tak z Harry'm Potterem.


	14. Sumienność

Rozdział 15: Sumienność

Fakt historyczny na dziś: hebrajczycy uważali (i uważają nadal), że dzień zaczyna się o zachodzie słońca, więc mawiali „wieczór i ranek" a nie „ranek i wieczór".

* * *

><p><em>Na pewno znajdę gdzieś trochę czasu.<em>

* * *

><p>– <em>Frigideiro!<em>

Harry zanurzył palec w szklance wody stojącej na ławce. Powinna być chłodna, ale jak była letnia, tak pozostała letnia. Znowu.

Czuł się bardzo, bardzo oszukany.

W domu Verresów były setki książek sporo z nich przeczytał i wyglądało na to, że miał tajemniczą ciemną stronę. Więc, kiedy po pierwszych kilku próbach szklanka wciąż odmawiała posłuszeństwa, Harry rozejrzał się po sali, żeby upewnić się, że nikt mu się nie przypatruje, wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował się rozzłościć. Pomyślał o Slytherinach tyranizujących Neville'a i tej grze, w której ktoś wytrąca ci książki z rąk za każdym razem, kiedy próbujesz je podnieść. Pomyślał o tym, co Draco Malfoy mówił o dziesięcioletniej córce Lovegooda i o tym, jak naprawdę działał Wizengamot…

Krew mu zakipiała z wściekłości, ręka z różdżką trzęsła się z nienawiści, głos zimno rozkazywał „Frigideiro!" i zupełnie nic się nie stało.

To mu _dokuczało._ Chciał od kogoś zażądać _zwrotu pieniędzy_ za swoją mroczną stronę, która _powinna_ posiadać niepowstrzymaną magiczną moc, a okazała się być _wadliwa._

– _Frigideiro! _– powiedziała Hermiona w ławce obok. Jej woda miała postać lodu a na brzegu szklanki tworzyły się białe kryształki. Zdawała się być całkowicie pochłonięta swoją pracą i zupełnie nie zauważała nienawistnych spojrzeń innych uczniów, co znaczyło, że albo (a) jest niebezpiecznie nieświadoma albo (b) był to pokaz doskonały, podpadający pod prawdziwą sztukę.

– Och, _bardzo _dobrze, panno Granger! – zapiszczał Filius Flitwick, ich nauczyciel Zaklęć i opiekun domu, malutki mężczyzna pozbawiony śladów przeszłości mistrza pojedynków. – Wspaniale! Zdumiewająco!

Harry spodziewał się, że w najgorszym razie będzie drugi w klasie, za Hermioną. Oczywiście wolałby, żeby _ona_ rywalizowała z _nim,_ ale mógł przystać na odwrotną sytuację.

W poniedziałek Harry znalazł się jednak na końcu stawki, w towarzystwie pozostałych dzieci mugoli (nie licząc Hermiony). Ona za to, biedaczka, wysforowała się daleko przed resztę peletonu.

Profesor Flitwick stał przed jedną z mugolaków i cicho poprawiał jej chwyt różdżki.

Harry zerknął na Hermionę. Przełknął ślinę. W tym scenariuszu Hermiona miała oczywistą rolę.

– Hermiono? – zagadnął niezobowiązująco – wiesz może, co robię źle?

Oczy Hermiony zaświeciły się okropnym blaskiem pomocniczości a coś w głębi mózgu Harry'ego rozpaczliwie zawyło z upokorzenia.

Pięć minut później woda w szklance Harry'ego była wyraźnie chłodniejsza, Hermiona go pochwaliła, upomniała, żeby następnym razem wymawiał zaklęcie dokładniej, po czym odeszła pomóc komuś innemu.

Profesor Flitwick dał jej jeden punkt za pomaganie.

Harry tak ostro zgrzytał zębami, że bolała go szczęka, co nie pomagało prawidłowej wymowie.

„Nie ważne, że to niezgodne z zasadami. Wiem, co zrobię z moimi dwiema dodatkowymi godzinami. Będę siedzieć w kufrze i uczyć się, aż dogonię Hermionę Granger".

* * *

><p>– Transmutacja to jeden z najbardziej skomplikowanych i niebezpiecznych rodzajów magii, jakich nauczycie się w Hogwarcie – powiedziała profesor McGonagall. Na jej twarzy nie było ani cienia beztroski. – Zgrywusy opuszczą tę klasę i już nie powrócą. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.<p>

Opuściła różdżkę i stuknęła w biurko, które płynnie zmieniło się w świnię. Paru mugolaków pisnęło. Świnia rozejrzała się, chrumknęła zdezorientowana i z powrotem stała się biurkiem.

Nauczycielka Transmutacji rozejrzała się po klasie i zatrzymała wzrok na jednym z uczniów.

– Potter – powiedziała. – Dostałeś książki zaledwie kilka dni temu. Zacząłeś już czytać podręcznik do Transmutacji?

– Nie, przepraszam, pani profesor.

– Nie musisz przepraszać, Potter. Gdybym chciała, żebyś czytał wcześniej, powiedziałabym o tym – postukała palcami w biurko. – Jak myślisz, czy zmieniłam biurko w świnię, czy to była początkowo świnia, a ja na chwilę zdjęłam zaklęcie? Wiedziałbyś to, gdybyś przeczytał pierwszy rozdział podręcznika.

– Myślę – Harry zmarszczył brwi – że łatwiej byłoby zacząć od świni, bo gdyby to początkowo było biurko, mogłoby nie wiedzieć, jak się stoi na żywych nogach.

Nauczycielka pokręciła głową.

– Nie ukarzę cię, Potter, ale prawidłowa odpowiedź brzmi: przy transmutacji się _nie zgaduje._ Złe odpowiedzi będą oceniane surowo, a brak odpowiedzi będzie w dużym stopniu tolerowany. Musicie się nauczyć, czego nie wiecie. Jeśli zadam pytanie, nie ważne jak oczywiste lub podstawowe, a ktoś z was odpowie „nie jestem pewien", nie będę zła, za to każdy, kto się zaśmieje, straci punkty. Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego mamy taką regułę, Potter?

„Bo najmniejszy błąd przy transmutacji może być niewiarygodnie groźny."

– Nie.

– Prawidłowo. Transmutacja jest bardziej niebezpieczna niż teleportacja, której będziecie się uczyć w szóstej klasie. Niestety, żeby osiągnąć pełnię możliwości w dorosłości, transmutacji musicie zacząć uczyć się już teraz. Zatem jest to przedmiot niebezpieczny i powinniście obawiać się popełniania błędów, ponieważ żaden z moich uczniów nie został trwale poszkodowany i będę _bardzo zdenerwowana,_ jeśli wasza klasa zepsuje _mój rejestr._

Kilku uczniów głośno przełknęło ślinę.

Profesor McGonagall wstała i podeszła do białej, drewnianej tablicy wiszącej na ścianie za biurkiem.

– Transmutacja jest niebezpieczna z wielu powodów, ale jeden jest najważniejszy.

Znikąd w jej ręce pojawił się mazak, którym napisała na czerwono i podkreśliła na niebiesko:

TRANSMUTACJA JEST PRZEJŚCIOWA!

– Transmutacja jest przejściowa! – powiedziała. – Transmutacja jest przejściowa! Transmutacja jest przejściowa! Potter, przypuśćmy, że jeden z uczniów zmienił kawałek drewna w szklankę wody a ty ją wypiłeś. Jak myślisz, co się stanie, kiedy zaklęcie ustąpi? – umilkła na chwilę – Przepraszam, nie powinnam była pytać akurat ciebie. Zapomniałam, że masz nadzwyczaj pesymistyczną wyobraźnię…

– Nie szkodzi – odparł Harry poważnie. – Moja pierwsza odpowiedź brzmi „nie wiem" – nauczycielka pokiwała głową z aprobatą – ale mogę sobie _wyobrazić,_ że pojawi się… kawałek drewna w moim żołądku i kawałki w moim krwiobiegu, a jeśli chociaż trochę tej wody dostało się już do moich tkanek, zmieniłyby się w pulpę celulozową albo twarde drewno albo… – tutaj Harry'ego zawiodło wyobrażenie o magii. Nie umiał sobie wyobrazić, jak przekształcić drewno w wodę, więc nie mógł zrozumieć co by się stało po tym, jak cząsteczki wody wymieszałyby się zgodnie z normalną termodynamiką, magia ustąpiła a przekształcenie się odwróciło.

– Jak Potter prawidłowo rozumuje – twarz McGonagall była nieporuszona – bardzo by się rozchorował i jedyną szansą na przeżycie dla niego byłoby natychmiastowe przesłanie siecią Fiuu do szpitala św. Munga. Otwórzcie podręczniki na piątej stronie.

Nawet bez dźwięku towarzyszącego ruchomemu obrazkowi można było stwierdzić, że kobieta o strasznie przebarwionej skórze krzyczała.

– Przestępca, który transmutował złoto w wino i dał tej kobiecie do wypicia jako „zapłatę za dług", jak to sam ujął, został skazany na dziesięć lat w Azkabanie. Przejdźcie do strony szóstej. To jest Dementor. Dementorzy strzegą Azkabanu. Wysysają waszą magię, wasze życie i wszystkie szczęśliwe myśli, które spróbujecie pomyśleć. Na stronie siódmej przedstawiono tego samego przestępcę dziesięć lat później, po zakończeniu wyroku. Zauważcie, że jest martwy… Tak, Potter?

– Pani profesor, jeśli w takim przypadku stanie się najgorsze, to czy można jakoś _podtrzymać_ transmutację?

– Nie – stanowczo odparła nauczycielka. – Podtrzymywanie transmutacji stale zużywa twoją magię i jest trudniejsze dla większych przedmiotów. Co więcej, musiałbyś co kilka godzin dotykać swojego celu, co jest w przypadku takim jak ten niemożliwe. Takie katastrofy są _nieodwracalne!_

Profesor McGonagall pochyliła się z surową miną.

– Nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem nie będziecie transmutować niczego w płyn lub gaz. Żadnej wody ani powietrza. Niczego podobnego do wody lub powietrza. Nawet jeśli nie jest przeznaczone do picia. Płyny _parują,_ ich małe cząsteczki przechodzą do powietrza. Nie będziecie transmutować niczego, co ma być spalone. Palenie wytworzy dym, który ktoś mógłby wdychać! Nie będziecie transmutować niczego, co mogłoby się w jakikolwiek sposób dostać do wnętrza czyjegokolwiek ciała. Żadnego jedzenia. Niczego, co _wygląda_ jak jedzenie. Nawet nie będzie tych zabawnych żarcików, kiedy chcecie powiedzieć kumplom o błotnym placku zanim go zjedzą. Nigdy tego nie zrobicie. Koniec i kropka. Wewnątrz tej klasy, poza nią czy gdziekolwiek. Czy _każdy uczeń z osobna_ to rozumie?

– Tak – powiedzieli Harry, Hermiona i kilku innych. Reszta wyglądała na oniemiałych.

– Czy każdy uczeń z osobna dobrze to rozumie?

– Tak – odpowiedzieli, wymruczeli lub wyszeptali.

– Jeśli kiedykolwiek złamiecie te reguły, zakończycie naukę Transmutacji w Hogwarcie. Powtarzajcie za mną. Nigdy nie zmienię niczego w płyn ani gaz.

– Nigdy nie zmienię niczego w płyn ani gaz – powtórzyli uczniowie nierównych chórem.

– Jeszcze raz! Głośniej! Nigdy nie zmienię niczego w płyn ani gaz.

– Nigdy nie zmienię niczego w płyn ani gaz.

– Nigdy nie zmienię niczego w coś, co wygląda jak jedzenie albo może się dostać do wewnątrz ludzkiego ciała.

– Nigdy nie zmienię niczego w coś, co ma być spalone, ponieważ wydzieliłoby dym.

- Nigdy nie zmienię niczego w coś, co wygląda jak pieniądze, również jak pieniądze mugoli – powiedziała nauczycielka i wyjaśniła – gobliny umieją stwierdzić, kto to zrobił. Prawo mówi wprost, że naród goblinów jest _w stanie wojny_ z magicznymi fałszerzami. Nie wyślą aurorów. Wyślą armię.

– Nigdy nie zmienię niczego w coś, co wygląda jak pieniądze, również jak pieniądze mugoli – powtórzyli uczniowie.

– Oraz, co _najważniejsze_ – nigdy nie zmienicie żadnego żywego stworzenia, w _szczególności siebie samych._ Bardzo się od tego rozchorujecie a może nawet umrzecie, w zależności od tego, w jaki sposób i na jak długo dokonacie zmiany – umilkła na chwilę – Potter trzyma w tej chwili rękę w górze, ponieważ widział transformację animaga; dokładniej człowieka zmieniającego się w kota i odwrotnie. Ale transformacja animaga nie jest _wolną_ transmutacją.

Profesor McGonagall wyjęła z kieszeni kawałek drewna. Za dotknięciem różdżki zmienił się w szklaną kulkę. Następnie wypowiedziała „Crystferrium!" a kulka stała się stalowa. Dotknęła kulkę różdżką ostatni raz i znowu miała kawałek drewna.

– _Crystferrium_ zmienia rzecz ze szkła w stal o podobnym kształcie. Nie działa w drugą stronę ani nie zamieni biurka w świnię. Najogólniejsza forma transmutacji — Wolna Transmutacja, której będziecie się uczyć na tych lekcjach — pozwala zmienić dowolny przedmiot w każdy inny, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o formę fizyczną. Dlatego Wolna Transmutacja nie używa słów. Używanie Zaklęć wymagałoby innych słów dla każdej pary obiekt—cel.

McGonagall popatrzyła na uczniów ostro i kontynuowała:

– _Niektórzy_ nauczyciele zaczynają od zaklęć transmutujących i później przechodzą do Wolnej Transmutacji. Tak na pewno jest łatwiej na początku. Z drugiej strony może wcześnie wtłoczyć was w schematy i ograniczyć wasze możliwości w wieku dorosłym. Ja będę was uczyć Wolnej Transmutacji od samego początku, a to wymaga od was rzucania zaklęć w ciszy, czyli utrzymywania w wyobraźni formy początkowej, końcowej oraz zmiany pomiędzy nimi.

Odpowiadając zaś na pytanie Pottera, to na _żywych_ obiektach nie wolno wykonywać wolnej transmutacji. Mamy zaklęcia i eliksiry, które pozwalają bezpiecznie i odwracalnie zmieniać w _pewne_ sposoby żywe stworzenia. Na przykład animag bez kończyny nadal nie będzie jej miał po transformacji. Wolna transmutacja _nie jest_ bezpieczna. Wasze ciała będą się stale zmieniać po transmutacji; na przykład oddychanie powoduje ciągłą utratę waszej materii na rzecz powietrza. A kiedy transmutacja się zakończy i wasze ciała będą próbowały powrócić do _oryginalnej_ formy, nie będą w stanie tego dokonać. Jeśli dotkniecie różdżką włosów i wyobrazicie sobie samych siebie ze złotymi włosami, to później te włosy wypadną. Jeśli wyobrazicie sobie siebie z gładszą cerą, spędzicie dużo czasu u świętego Munga. A jeśli zmienicie siebie w dorosłych, to po zakończeniu transmutacji umrzecie – McGonagall umilkła.

To tłumaczyło obecność grubych chłopców i niedoskonale pięknych dziewczyn. W sumie w ogóle ludzi starych. Gdyby można było się co rano transmutować, to by ich nie było… Harry uniósł rękę i spróbował oczami zwrócić na siebie uwagę McGonagall.

– _Słucham,_ Potter?

– Czy można transmutować żywe stworzenie w coś statycznego, jak na przykład monetę; nie, przepraszam, powiedzmy, że stalową kulkę?

Profesor McGonagall pokręciła głową.

– Nawet nieożywione przedmioty podlegają niewielkim wewnętrznym zmianom pod wpływem czasu. Na koniec nie byłoby widać zmian i przez pierwszą minutę wydawałoby się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Ale w ciągu godziny byś się poważnie rozchorował a następnego dnia byś nie żył.

– Yyy, czyli gdybym przeczytał pierwszy rozdział, mógłbym _zgadywać,_ że biurko było pierwotnie biurkiem a nie świnią, ale _pod warunkiem,_ że założyłbym, że nie miała pani zamiaru zabić świni, co _wydaje się_ bardzo prawdopodobne, chociaż…

– Przewiduję, że ocenianie twoich prac będzie dla mnie niekończącym się źródłem przyjemności, Potter. Jeśli jednak masz jeszcze jakieś pytania, zaczekaj do końca lekcji.

– Dobrze, pani profesor.

– Teraz powtarzajcie za mną – nauczycielka zwróciła się do całej klasy – Nigdy nie transmutuję żadnej żywej istoty, w szczególności siebie, chyba że za pomocą specjalnego zaklęcia lub eliksiru.

Jeśli nie jestem pewien, czy dana transmutacja jest bezpieczna, nie będę jej próbować zanim nie zapytam profesor McGonagall, profesora Flitwicka, profesora Snape'a albo dyrektora szkoły, którzy są jedynymi uznanymi autorytetami z dziedziny Transmutacji w Hogwarcie. Pytanie innego ucznia jest _niedopuszczalne,_ nawet jeśli odpowie, że pamięta, jak sam zadawał to pytanie uznanym autorytetom.

Nawet jeśli aktualny nauczyciel Obrony w Hogwarcie określi daną transmutację jako bezpieczną i nawet jeśli zobaczę, jak sam ją wykonuje i nic złego się nie dzieje, nie będę jej próbować.

Mam całkowite prawo odmówić wykonania jakiejkolwiek transmutacji, co do której czuję się w najmniejszym stopniu niepewny. Ponieważ nawet dyrektor Hogwartu nie może mnie do tego zmusić. Tym bardziej nie posłucham takiego rozkazu od nauczyciela Obrony, nawet jeśli grozi odebraniem stu punktów domu i wyrzuceniem mnie ze szkoły.

Jeśli złamię którąkolwiek z tych reguł, nie będę się więcej uczył Transmutacji w Hogwarcie.

Przez pierwszy miesiąc będziemy na początku każdej lekcji powtarzać te zasady, a teraz zaczniemy od zapałek jako obiektu i igieł jako celu… odłóżcie różdżki, dziękuję. Mówiąc „zaczniemy" miałam na myśli „zaczniecie pisać" – dokończyła.

Na pół godziny przed końcem lekcji profesor McGonagall wręczyła wszystkim zapałki.

Pod koniec lekcji Hermiona miała srebrzystą zapałkę, a cała reszta klasy, niezależnie od pochodzenia, dokładnie takie zapałki, jakie dostali.

Nauczycielka przyznała Hermionie kolejny punkt.

* * *

><p>Po zakończeniu lekcji Hermiona podeszła do ławki Harry'ego, który chował książki do sakiewki.<p>

– Wiesz – zaczęła z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy – zarobiłam dzisiaj dwa punkty dla Ravenclawu.

– Zgadza się – przyznał Harry.

– Ale to mniej niż twoje _siedem_ punktów – kontynuowała. – Najwyraźniej nie jestem tak inteligentna jak ty.

Harry skończył karmić sakiewkę pracą domową i popatrzył na Hermionę z ukosa. Naprawdę o tym zapomniał.

_Zatrzepotała_ do niego _rzęsami._

– Za to lekcje mamy codziennie. Ciekawe, ile czasu ci zajmie znalezienie kolejnych Hufflepuffów potrzebujących ratunku? Dzisiaj mamy poniedziałek, czyli masz czas do czwartku.

Wpatrywali się w siebie bez mrugania. W końcu Harry się odezwał.

– Oczywiście zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to oznacza wojnę.

– Nie wiedziałam, że mieliśmy pokój.

Teraz wszyscy przypatrywali się im z fascynacją. Wszyscy uczniowie oraz, niestety, profesor McGonagall.

– Aha, Potter – zawołała nauczycielka – mam dla ciebie dobre wieści. Madame Pomfrey zaakceptowała twoją sugestię ochrony Wścibskich Okienek i planujemy dokończyć dzieła do końca tygodnia. Myślę, że zasługujesz… powiedzmy, że na dziesięć punktów dla Ravenclawu.

Hermiona wyglądała na skamieniałą i zdradzoną. Harry wyobrażał sobie, że wygląda podobnie.

– _Pani profesor__…_ – wysyczał.

– _Bez wątpienia_ zasłużyłeś na te dziesięć punktów, Potter. Nie rozdaję punktów dla kaprysu. Dla ciebie mogło to być tak oczywiste, jak zauważenie czegoś kruchego i zaproponowanie sposobu ochrony, ale Wścibskie Okienka są drogie i dyrektor _nie był _zadowolony ostatnim razem, jak się jedno stłukło – zamyśliła się na chwilę. – Hm, ciekawe, czy którykolwiek uczeń zdobył siedemnaście punktów pierwszego dnia lekcji. Będę musiała to sprawdzić, ale podejrzewam, że mamy nowy rekord. Może ogłosimy to podczas kolacji?

– _Pani profesor!_ – wrzasnął Harry – To _nasza_ wojna! Nie wtrącaj się!

– Masz teraz czas do _przyszłego_ czwartku, Potter. Chyba, że zajmiesz się jakimiś psotami i wcześniej _stracisz _punkty domu. Na przykład za zwracanie się do nauczycieli bez szacunku – przyłożyła palec do policzka w geście zamyślenia. – Spodziewam się, że zejdziesz na minus przed końcem tygodnia.

Harry zacisnął usta. Posłał jej swoje najlepsze Spojrzenie Śmierci, ale najwyraźniej tylko ją to rozbawiło.

– Tak, koniecznie ogłoszenie podczas kolacji – rozważała na głos – ale nie należy obrażać Slytherinów, więc musi być krótkie. Po prostu liczba punktów i informacja, że to rekord… A jeśli ktoś zapyta cię o pomoc w zadaniach domowych, a ty przyznasz się, że jeszcze nie zacząłeś czytać książek, zawsze możesz go odesłać do panny Granger.

– Pani profesor! – pisnęła Hermiona.

Nauczycielka ją zignorowała.

– Hm, ciekawe ile będziemy czekać, aż panna Granger dokona czegoś zasługującego na ogłoszenie przy kolacji? Nie mogę się doczekać, cokolwiek by to miało być.

Harry i Hermiona, w niewypowiedzianej zgodzie, odwrócili się i wybiegli z sali. Sznur zahipnotyzowanych Ravenclawów podążył za nimi.

– Yyy… Jesteśmy wciąż umówieni na po kolacji? – zapytał Harry.

– Oczywiście – odpowiedziała Hermiona. – Nie chciałabym, żebyś zostawał coraz bardziej w tyle w nauce.

– Ależ dziękuję. Pozwól mi powiedzieć, że pomimo obecnej błyskotliwości, nie mogę przestać się zastanawiać, jaka będziesz, jak zdobędziesz trochę wprawy w racjonalności.

– To naprawdę takie użyteczne? Nie pomagało ci na Zaklęciach ani na Transmutacji.

Milczał przez chwilę.

– Cóż, dostałem książki zaledwie cztery dni temu. Dlatego musiałem zebrać siedemnaście punktów bez użycia różdżki.

– Cztery dni temu? Może nie umiesz przeczytać ośmiu książek w cztery dni, ale powinieneś zdążyć chociaż _jedną._ Ile dni ci zajmie dokończenie w tym tempie? Znasz tę całą matematykę to policz, ile jest osiem razy cztery dzielone na zero?

– Mamy teraz rok szkolny, a ty miałaś wakacje, ale weekendy są wolne, więc… granica z osiem razy cztery przez epsilon przy epsilon dążącym do zera z prawej… 10:47 w niedzielę.

– Mi to zajęło tak naprawdę trzy dni.

– No to 14:47 w sobotę. Na pewno znajdę gdzieś trochę czasu.

I tak upłynął wieczór i poranek – dzień pierwszy.


	15. Myślenie lateralne

Rozdział 16: Myślenie lateralne

_Nie jestem psychopatą, po prostu jestem bardzo twórczy._

* * *

><p>Kiedy tylko w środę wszedł do klasy Obrony, wiedział, że <em>ten<em> przedmiot będzie _inny._

Po pierwsze, była to największa sala, jaką dotychczas widział w Hogwarcie, rozmiaru dużego audytorium na uniwersytecie. Rzędy ławek kierowały się w stronę gigantycznej sceny z białego marmuru. Sala znajdowała się wysoko — na piątym piętrze — i Harry już wiedział, że gdyby zapytał, gdzie ma się zmieścić takie pomieszczenie, nie uzyska wyjaśnień. Najwyraźniej Hogwart _nie posiadał_ geometrii — Euklidesowej czy jakiejkolwiek innej. Były tu połączenia, nie kierunki.

W przeciwieństwie do audytorium, nie było tutaj rzędów składanych krzeseł, tylko zwykłe drewniane ławki i drewniane krzesła, ustawione rzędami w półokręgi, przy czym na każdej ławce leżał dziwny, biały, płaski, prostokątny przedmiot.

Na środku gigantycznej sceny, na niewielkim podium z ciemniejszego marmuru, stało biurko nauczyciela. Przy nim siedział Quirrell, zapadając się na krześle. Głowę miał zwieszoną i ślinił się lekko na własne szaty.

„A co mi przypomina ten obrazek…?"

Harry przyszedł tak wcześnie, że w sali nie było jeszcze żadnych uczniów (język angielski nie umożliwiał opisywania podróży w czasie; w szczególności brakowało w nim słów na określenie, jak bardzo to było wygodne). Quirrell był obecnie… niedysponowany… a Harry i tak nie czuł potrzeby podejścia do niego.

Harry wybrał ławkę, wspiął się do niej, usiadł i wyjął podręcznik do Obrony. Był mniej więcej w 7/8 treści; właściwie planował skończyć przed lekcją, ale miał już zaległości pomimo dwukrotnego użycia zmieniacza czasu.

Wkrótce, w miarę jak zaczęli przychodzić uczniowie, pojawił się szum. Harry go ignorował.

– Potter? Co _ty_ tu robisz?

_Ten_ głos tu nie pasował. Harry udzielił uwagi.

– Draco? A co _ty_ tu o boże masz _pachołków!_

Jeden z łebków stojących za Draco miał za dużo mięśni jak na jedenastolatka, a drugi stał w podejrzanie zrównoważonej pozie.

Platynowy blondyn uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i wskazał poza siebie.

– Potter, przedstawiam ci Crabbe'a – przesunął rękę od Mięśni do Równowagi – i Goyle'a. Wincenty, Grzegorzu, to jest Harry Potter.

Goyle przekrzywił głowę i rzucił Harry'emu spojrzenie, które prawdopodobnie miało coś znaczyć, ale zakończyło się po prostu zezem. Crabbe odpowiedział, jakby usilnie próbował obniżyć barwę swojego głosu „Młomi poznać".

Przez twarz Draco przemknęło skrępowanie, ale zaraz zastąpił je uśmiech wyższości.

– Masz _pachołków!__ –_ powtórzył Harry. – Skąd _ja _bym mógł takich wziąć?

Uśmiech Draco rozciągnął się jeszcze bardziej.

– Obawiam się, że po pierwsze, trzeba być Przydzielonym do Slytherinu…

– Co? To nie w porządku!

– …a po drugie, wasze rodziny muszą to uzgodnić jeszcze zanim się narodzisz.

Harry przyjrzał się Crabbe'owi i Goyle'owi. Najwyraźniej bardzo starali się czyhać. To znaczy, pochylali się do przodu, ze zgarbionymi plecami i wyciągniętymi szyjami.

– Yyy… czekaj – powiedział Harry – to było ustalone _dawno temu?_

– Dokładnie, Potter. Niestety nie masz szczęścia.

Goyle wyciągnął wykałaczkę i zaczął czyścić zęby, nadal czyhając.

– W dodatku – powiedział Harry – Lucjusz zadbał o to, żebyś dorastał _nie znając_ swoich ochroniarzy aż do pierwszego dnia szkoły.

To starło uśmiech z twarzy Draco.

– Tak, Potter, wszyscy wiemy, jaki jesteś genialny. Cała szkoła już wie, możesz przestać się popisywać…

– Więc im _od dzieciństwa_ powtarzano, że będą twoimi pachołkami i _od lat_ wyobrażali sobie, jak pachołkowie powinni wyglądać i się zachowywać…

Draco się wzdrygnął.

– A co gorsza, _oni_ znali siebie nawzajem i _ćwiczyli_…

– Szef kazał ci się przymknąć – warknął Crabbe. Goyle zagryzł swoją wykałaczkę, a dłoń wykorzystał do strzelania kostkami.

– _Zabroniłem wam tak robić przed Harrym Potterem!_

Onieśmielony Goyle schował wykałaczkę do kieszeni szaty, ale jak tylko Draco zwrócił się do Harry'ego, obaj pachołkowie wrócili do czyhania.

– Przepraszam – powiedział sztywno – za zniewagę, której te _imbecyle_ się dopuściły.

Harry popatrzył na Crabbe'a i Goyle'a znacząco.

– Powiedziałbym, że jesteś dla nich dosyć surowy, Draco. _Uważam,_ że zachowują się dokładnie tak, jak bym chciał, żeby _moi_ pachołkowie się zachowywali. Oczywiście, gdybym takich miał.

Draco opadła szczęka.

– Hej, Grzegorzu, ńsądzisz, szprubuje nas odbić od szefa?

– Jestem pewien, że pan Potter nie byłby tak niemądry.

– Ależ nawet o tym nie marzę – gładko wtrącił się Harry. – To tylko taka uwaga, która może się przypomnieć, jeśli wasz obecny pracodawca przestanie was doceniać. Co więcej, nie zaszkodzi mieć inne oferty podczas renegocjowania warunków swojej pracy, nieprawdaż?

– Co _on_ robi u Krukonów?

– Nie mam pojęcia, Crabbe.

– _Z__amknijcie się_ obaj – wycedził Draco przez zaciśnięte zęby. – To _rozkaz_ – w wyraźnym wysiłkiem odwrócił się znowu do Harry'ego. – W każdym razie, co robisz na zajęciach z Obrony dla Slytherinów?

Harry się zmarszczył.

– Chwileczkę – schował rękę do sakiewki. – Plan lekcji – przyjrzał się pergaminowi. – Obrona o 14:30 a teraz mamy… – Sprawdził na swoim mechanicznym zegarku, który wskazywał 11:23 – 14:23, chyba, że czas mi gdzieś uciekł. – Jeśli rzeczywiście tak było, wiedział jak się dostać na jakąkolwiek lekcję, na której _powinien_ był być. Kochał zmieniacz czasu i jak będzie dorosły, to któregoś dnia się z nim ożeni.

– Nie, zgadza się – odpowiedział zdziwiony Draco. Odwrócił się w stronę reszty sali, która zapełniała się szatami z zielonymi lamówkami i…

– _Gryfidupki!_ – splunął Draco. – A co _oni_ tutaj robią?

– Cóż – odparł Harry – profesor Quirrell mówił, że… zapomniałem dokładnego wyrażenia… że będzie ignorować niektóre ze zwyczajów nauczania w Hogwarcie. Może zebrał razem wszystkie grupy.

– Ale – powiedział Draco – jesteś tutaj pierwszym Ravenclawem.

– Racja, przyszedłem wcześniej.

– To czemu siedzisz w ostatnim rzędzie?

Harry zamrugał.

– Nie wiem, może wyglądał mi na dobre miejsce?

Draco prychnął.

– Nie mógłbyś siedzieć już dalej od nauczyciela – pochylił się trochę niżej. – Mniejsza z tym. W każdym razie, czy to prawda, co mówiłeś Derrickowi i jego bandzie?

– A kto to jest Derrick?

– Strzeliłeś go plackiem?

– Dwoma, żeby być dokładnym. A co ponoć mu mówiłem?

– Że nie robił nic przebiegłego ani ambitnego i że jest hańbą dla Salazara Slytherina – Draco patrzył na Harry'ego w napięciu.

– To brzmi dosyć dokładnie – przyznał Harry. – O ile dobrze pamiętam, mówiłem „czy to jakiś niesamowicie sprytny plan, który da wam w przyszłości przewagę, czy po prostu, zgodnie z tym, jak wygląda, bezsensowna hańba dla imienia Salazara Slytherina" albo coś w tym rodzaju. Nie pamiętam dosłownie.

– Wprawiasz wszystkich w zakłopotanie, wiesz?

– Eee? – zapytał szczerze zakłopotany Harry.

– Warrington mówi, że jak ktoś spędza tyle czasu pod Tiarą Przydziału, to jest znak ostrzegawczy przed potężnym Czarnym Czarodziejem. Wszyscy o tym mówią i zastanawiają się nad tym, czy nie zacząć ci się podlizywać, tak na wszelki wypadek. A ty bierzesz i chronisz bandę _Puchonów,_ na Merlina. I _potem_ mówisz Derrickowi, że jest hańbą dla pamięci Salazara Slytherina! Co ktokolwiek ma sobie _pomyśleć?_

– Że Tiara Przydziału umieściła mnie w „Slytherin! Żartowałam! Ravenclaw!" i się po prostu dopasowuję.

Crabbe i Goyle zachichotali, przez co Goyle szybko zakrył usta dłonią.

– Lepiej już pójdziemy – Draco zawahał się, wyprostował i przemówił tonem bardziej oficjalnym. – Jednak chciałbym wrócić do naszej poprzedniej rozmowy i przyjąć twoje warunki.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Czy moglibyśmy poczekać z tym do sobotniego popołudnia? Jestem w trakcie konkursu.

– Konkursu?

– Chcę sprawdzić, czy dam radę przeczytać wszystkie podręczniki tak szybko jak Hermiona Granger.

– Granger – powtórzył Draco i zmrużył oczy. – Szlama, której się wydaje, że jest Merlinem? Jeśli_ ją _próbujesz pognębić, to cały Slytherin życzy ci powodzenia i nie będę ci przeszkadzał do soboty – Draco schylił głowę z szacunkiem i odszedł, a pachołkowie za nim.

„Już widzę, _ile_ będzie zabawy z przeskakiwaniem od jednego do drugiego."

Tymczasem sala szybko się zapełniała szatami z wszystkimi kolorami lamówek. Draco i jego dwaj przyjaciele najwyraźniej próbowali zdobyć trzy sąsiadujące ławki w pierwszym rzędzie, oczywiście już zajęte. Crabbe i Goyle żwawo czyhali, ale bez większych rezultatów.

Harry pochylił się nad podręcznikiem i wrócił do czytania.

* * *

><p>O 14:35, kiedy większość miejsc była zajęta i wyglądało na to, że nikt więcej nie przyjdzie, profesor Quirrell szarpnął się w krześle i usiadł prosto. Jego twarz pojawiła się na wszystkich płaskich, prostokątnych przedmiotach na ławkach.<p>

Harry czuł się zaskoczony zarówno pojawieniem się twarzy Quirrella jak i podobieństwem do przekazu telewizyjnego. Była w tym jakaś nostalgiczna i smutna nuta, jakby to był i jednocześnie nie był fragment domu…

– Dzień dobry, moi młodzi uczniowie – powiedział nauczyciel. Głos zdawał się pochodzić z ekranu i być skierowany wprost do Harry'ego. – Witam was na pierwszej lekcji Magii Bojowej, jak by to nazwali założyciele Hogwartu; albo, jak się mówi pod koniec dwudziestego wieku, Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

Część uczniów zaczęła wyjmować pergamin i zeszyty.

– Nie – przerwał im Quirrell. – Nie zapisujcie, jak to się kiedyś nazywało. Takie bezsensowne pytania nie będą warte ani punktu na moich lekcjach. Obiecuję.

Wielu uczniów wyprostowało się w ławkach, wyglądając na zaskoczonych.

– Ci z was – profesor Quirrell uśmiechnął się słabo – którzy marnowali czas, czytając wasze bezużyteczne podręczniki do Obrony dla pierwszej klasy…

Ktoś się zakrztusił. Harry zastanowił się, czy to była Hermiona.

– …mogli odnieść wrażenie, że może i przedmiot nazywa się Obrona Przed Czarną Magią, ale chodzi w nim o obronę przed koszmarowymi motylami, które powodują nieprzyjemne sny, albo kwasowymi ślimakami, które mogą rozpuścić pięć centymetrów drewna, jeśli mają na to cały dzień.

Profesor Quirrell odsunął krzesło i wstał. Ekran na ławce Harry'ego podążył za nauczycielem, który podszedł do pierwszych ławek i zawołał:

– Rogogon węgierski jest wyższy od dwunastu ludzi! Wydycha płomienie tak szybko i precyzyjnie, że może rozpuścić lecący Znicz! Jedno Mordercze Zaklęcie go pokona!

Uczniowie westchnęli głośno.

– Troll górski jest groźniejszy od rogogona węgierskiego! Jest tak silny, że może przegryźć stal! Jego skóra jest tak odporna, że wytrzyma zaklęcia oszałamiające i tnące! Jego węch jest tak czuły, że odróżnia, czy jego ofiara jest ze stadem czy samotna i bezbronna! A najstraszniejsze w nim jest to, że jako jedyne stworzenie stale podtrzymuje na sobie transmutację i stale przemienia się w samego siebie. Jeśli jakimś cudem uda wam się odciąć mu rękę, nowa wyrośnie mu w kilka sekund! Ogień i kwas wytworzą blizny, które mogą tymczasowo spowolnić jego moce odnawiające — na godzinę lub dwie! Jest wystarczająco inteligentny, żeby używać pałki jako narzędzia! Troll górski jest trzecim najlepszym zabójcą w całej przyrodzie! Jedno Mordercze Zaklęcie go pokona.

Uczniowie wyglądali na oszołomionych. Nauczyciel uśmiechał się smutno.

– Wasz pożałowania godzien podręcznik do trzeciej klasy zaproponuje, żebyście wystawili trolla na światło słoneczne, które go unieruchomi. Tego typu bezużytecznej wiedzy nigdy nie znajdziecie na moich lekcjach. Nie spotyka się trolli górskich w biały dzień! Ta uwaga w książce to przykład, jak głupi autorzy próbują się popisać znajomością szczegółów kosztem praktyczności obrony. To, że istnieje dziwaczny sposób powstrzymania górskich trolli nie oznacza, że powinniście go używać! Morderczego Zaklęcia nie da się zablokować ani zatrzymać. Działa na każde stworzenie posiadające mózg. Jeśli, jako dorośli czarodzieje, nie będziecie w stanie użyć Morderczego Zaklęcia, po prostu się deportujecie! Podobnie, jeśli staniecie twarzą w twarz z drugim najlepszym zabójcą, Dementorem. Po prostu się deportujecie!

Tylko czar anty-teleportacji może was powstrzymać – głos Quirrella był teraz ostrzejszy. – Tylko jedno stworzenie może wam zagrozić, kiedy dorośniecie. Najlepszy zabójca na całym świecie, tak niebezpieczny, że nic innego nie może się z nim równać. Czarny Czarodziej. Tylko on może wam zagrozić.

Profesor Quirrell ściągnął wargi w cienką linię i kontynuował.

– Z oporem nauczę was dosyć ciekawostek, żebyście zdali testy przewidziane przez ministerstwo na koniec pierwszej klasy. Ocena z tego testu nie będzie miała najmniejszego znaczenia w waszym przyszłym życiu, więc jeśli chcecie, możecie marnować własny czas ucząc się z waszego pożałowania godnego podręcznika. Ten przedmiot nie nazywa się „Obrona Przed Pomniejszymi Szkodnikami". Przyszliście tutaj uczyć się bronić przed czarną magią, a to oznacza, mówmy wprost, obronę przed Czarnymi Czarodziejami. Ludźmi posiadającymi różdżki i chcącymi was skrzywdzić. Prawdopodobnie uda im się to, o ile wy nie skrzywdzicie ich szybciej! Nie ma obrony bez ataku! Nie ma obrony bez walki! Tłuści, przepłaceni i siedzący pod spódnicą aurorów politycy przy opracowaniu waszego programu nauczania uznali tę prawdę za zbyt trudną dla jedenastolatków. Niech ich piekło pochłonie! Wy przyszliście na przedmiot, którego uczono w Hogwarcie przez osiemset lat! Witajcie na pierwszym roku Magii Bojowej!

Harry zaczął bić brawo. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, przemowa była aż zbyt inspirująca.

Dołączyło do niego paru Gryffindorów i trochę więcej Slytherinów, ale większość uczniów była za bardzo oszołomiona, żeby zrobić cokolwiek.

Nauczyciel przeciął dłonią powietrze i brawa umilkły.

– Dziękuję wam – powiedział. – Przejdźmy do strony praktycznej. Połączyłem wszystkie moje grupy pierwszorocznych w jedną klasę, dzięki czemu mogę poświęcić wam dwukrotnie więcej czasu podczas podwójnych sesji…

Kilka przerażonych westchnień.

– …a w zamian za to większe obciążenie nie będę zadawał żadnych prac domowych.

Westchnienia urwały się natychmiast.

– Tak, dobrze słyszeliście. Będę was uczyć walczyć, a nie pisać 30 centymetrów na poniedziałek.

Harry żałował, że nie siedzi obok Hermiony i nie widzi jej twarzy, ale był przekonany, że potrafi ją sobie wyobrazić.

Co więcej, Harry był zakochany. To będzie trójstronny ślub: on, zmieniacz czasu i profesor Quirrell.

– Dla chętnych przygotowałem zajęcia pozalekcyjne, które mam nadzieję, uznacie za ciekawe i pouczające. Chcecie pokazać światu _własne_ możliwości zamiast oglądać jakichś czternastu ludzi grających w Quidditcha? W armii jest miejsce dla większej grupy.

Podniecające _jak diabli._

– Te i inne zajęcia pozalekcyjne będą nagradzane punktami Quirrella. A co to takiego pytacie? System punktów domu mi nie odpowiada, ponieważ punkty są w nim przydzielane zbyt rzadko. Wolę, żeby moi uczniowie częściej dostawali oceny. Rzadko będę wam dawać testy pisemne, za to będą się same sprawdzały w trakcie uzupełniania, a jeśli popełnicie więcej podobnych błędów, test poda wam nazwiska uczniów, którzy odpowiedzieli prawidłowo. Oni z kolei będą mogli dostać punkty Quirrella za pomaganie wam.

…Wow. Czemu nikt inny nie używał takiego systemu?

– Zastanawiacie się, na co się mogą przydać takie punkty Quirrella? Po pierwsze, za dziesięć punktów Quirrella dostaniecie jeden punkt domu. Ale będą i inne nagrody. Chcecie pisać test o niezwyczajnej porze? Chcecie opuścić którąś lekcję? Nauczycie się, że dla uczniów z dużym kontem mogę wiele zmienić. Punkty Quirrella będą brane pod uwagę przy wybieraniu generałów armii. A na Święta — tuż przed przerwą świąteczną — spełnię czyjeś życzenie. Jakikolwiek szkolny wyczyn, który leży w mojej mocy, moich wpływach a przede wszystkim w mojej pomysłowości. Tak, byłem Slytherinem i proponuję zaprojektowanie chytrego planu w waszym imieniu, jeśli będzie tego potrzeba do zaspokojenia waszych pragnień. Spełnię życzenie tego ucznia, który uzyska najwięcej punktów w całej szkole.

To będzie Harry.

– Zostawcie teraz książki i inne szpargały na ławkach, ekrany ich popilnują. Podejdźcie na ten podest. Pora na grę o nazwie „Kto jest najniebezpieczniejszym uczniem na sali".

* * *

><p>Harry obrócił różdżkę w prawej dłoni i powiedział „Ma-ha-su!"<p>

Kolejny raz lewitująca błękitna kula, którą Quirell wyznaczył Harry'emu, wydała z siebie wysokie „bing". Ten dźwięk oznaczał doskonałe trafienie, a Harry uzyskiwał je już w dziewięciu próbach na dziesięć.

Jakimś cudem profesor Quirrell znalazł zaklęcie, które było niewiarygodnie łatwo wymówić, miało absurdalnie łatwy ruch różdżką i _w dodatku_ zazwyczaj trafiało we wszystko, na co akurat patrzyłeś. Nauczyciel pogardliwie stwierdził, że prawdziwa magia bojowa była dużo trudniejsza, a to zaklęcie było całkowicie bezużyteczne w prawdziwej walce. Że to zaledwie uporządkowany błysk magii, którego jedynym sensem było celowanie; że gdyby trafił w przeciwnika, spowodowałby co najwyżej ból porównywalny do mocnego uderzenia w nos. Jedynym zamierzeniem tego ćwiczenia było sprawdzenie, kto się szybko uczy, ponieważ profesor Quirrell był pewien, że nikt z nich nigdy nie spotkał się z tym ani podobnym czarem.

Harry o to nie dbał.

– Ma-ha-su!

Pocisk czerwonej energii wystrzelił z jego różdżki, trafił cel i błękitna kula znowu bingnęła, a to oznaczało, że _naprawdę_ potrafi rzucać czary.

Po raz pierwszy w Hogwarcie Harry czuł się jak prawdziwy czarodziej. Chciałby, żeby cel robił uniki jak małe kule, na których trenował Luke Skywalker, ale z jakiegoś powodu profesor Quirrell ustawił kule i uczniów w równych rzędach, żeby przez przypadek nie strzelali w siebie nawzajem.

Więc Harry opuścił różdżkę, przeskoczył w prawo, smagnął różdżką, obrócił nią i krzyknął „Ma-ha-su!"

Niższe „dong" oznaczało, że prawie mu wyszło.

Wsadził różdżkę do kieszeni, przeskoczył na swoje miejsce, wyciągnął różdżkę i znowu strzelił energetycznym pociskiem.

Wysokie bing było bez wątpienia najprzyjemniejszym dźwiękiem jego życia. Harry chciał krzyczeć z głębi duszy. ROBIĘ MAGIĘ! DRŻYJCIE PRAWA FIZYKI, ZARAZ WAS POGWAŁCĘ!

– Ma-ha-su! – głos Harry'ego był głośny, ale nie wyróżniał się z jednostajnego skandowania na całej scenie.

– Wystarczy – powiedział wzmocniony głos profesora Quirrella (nie brzmiał głośno, ale tak jakby dochodził zza twojego lewego ramienia, niezależnie od tego, jak daleko stałeś od nauczyciela). – Widzę, że każdemu z was udało się chociaż jeden raz – kule zaczerwieniły się i uniosły do sufitu.

Profesor stał na podwyższeniu na środku sceny, lekko opierając rękę na biurku.

– Powiedziałem wam, że zagramy w grę o nazwie „Kto jest najniebezpieczniejszym uczniem na sali". Jedno z was opanowało Prostą Klątwę Trafiania Sumerów szybciej od pozostałych…

No bla bla bla.

– …a następnie pomogło siedmiorgu innym uczniom. Za co zdobywa pierwsze siedem punktów Quirrella na waszym roku. Hermiono Granger, wystąp. Pora na kolejny etap gry.

Hermiona podeszła do przodu z mieszaniną triumfu i lęku na twarzy. Krukoni przyglądali się z dumą, Ślizgoni piorunowali ją spojrzeniami, a Harry był po prostu zirytowany. Tym razem szło mu dobrze. Dzięki temu, że nikt nie znał zaklęcia, a on przeczytał już „Teorię magii" Adalberta Wafflinga, był prawdopodobnie w górnej połowie klasy. A i tak _Hermionie poszło lepiej._

Gdzieś z tyłu głowy czaiła się obawa, że Hermiona jest po prostu mądrzejsza od niego.

Tymczasem Harry próbował podnosić się na duchu faktami: (a) Hermiona przeczytała więcej niż tylko standardowe podręczniki oraz (b) Adalbert Waffling był bucowatym nudziarzem, który napisał „Teorię Magii", żeby schlebiać kuratorium oświaty i nie przejmował się jedenastolatkami.

Hermiona wspięła się na podwyższenie.

– Hermiona Granger opanowała całkowicie nowe zaklęcie w dwie minuty, prawie minutę szybciej od następnego ucznia – nauczyciel powoli obrócił się i przyjrzał wszystkim uczniom. – Czy inteligencja panny Granger sprawia, że jest najniebezpieczniejszym uczniem na sali? Hm? Jak myślicie?

Nikt chyba nic w tej chwili nie myślał. Nawet Harry nie był pewien, co powiedzieć.

– Sprawdźmy, dobrze? – Profesor powrócił do Hermiony i wskazał ręką na uczniów. – Wybierz jakiegoś ucznia i rzuć na niego Prostą Klątwę Trafiania.

Hermionę zmroziło w miejscu.

– Ależ proszę – powiedział gładko nauczyciel. – Poprawnie rzuciłaś to zaklęcie więcej niż pięćdziesiąt razy. Nie rani trwale, ani specjalnie nie boli. Czuć je, jakby ktoś mocno uderzył i trwa tylko kilka sekund – głos Quirrella robił się twardszy. – To bezpośredni rozkaz nauczyciela, panno Granger. Wybierz cel i rzuć Prostą Klątwę Trafiania.

Twarz Hermiony wykrzywiało przerażenie, a różdżka drżała jej w ręce. Harry zaciskał swoje palce na różdżce ze współczucia. Pomimo tego, że wiedział, co próbuje pokazać Quirrell. Pomimo tego, że wiedział, czego Quirrell chce dowieść.

– Jeśli _nie uniesiesz_ różdżki i _nie wystrzelisz,_ panno Granger, stracisz punkt Quirrella.

Harry wpatrywał się w Hermionę próbując ją zmusić do spojrzenia w jego kierunku. Prawą dłonią lekko stukał się w pierś. „Wybierz mnie, nie boję się…"

Różdżka drgnęła w dłoni Hermiony; po czym jej twarz się rozluźniła. Opuściła różdżkę do boku.

– Nie – powiedziała.

Jej głos był spokojny i niegłośny, ale w panującej ciszy wszyscy ją usłyszeli.

– Zatem muszę odebrać ci jeden punkt – powiedział profesor Quirrell. – To był test, a ty go oblałaś.

To do niej dotarło, Harry widział po niej. Ale nie zgarbiła się.

– Wiedza nie zawsze wystarczy, panno Granger – głos Quirrella był pełen współczucia i zdawał się wypełniać całą salę. – Jeśli nie jesteś w stanie zadać ani znieść przemocy na rozkaz zranienia się w stopę, nie możesz się obronić i nie zdasz Obrony. Proszę, dołącz do klasy.

Hermiona wróciła do grupy Krukonów. Twarz miała spokojną, a Harry z jakiegoś powodu chciał bić brawo. Pomimo tego, że profesor Quirrell _miał rację._

– Zatem – kontynuował – najwyraźniej Hermiona Granger nie jest najniebezpieczniejszym uczniem na sali. A jak myślicie, kto by mógł być?

Bez zastanowienia Harry spojrzał w stronę Slytherinów.

– Draco ze Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Malfoy'ów – powiedział nauczyciel. – Wygląda na to, że wielu uczniów patrzy na ciebie. Podejdź, proszę.

Draco wykonał polecenie z pewną dumą. Wszedł na podwyższenie i popatrzył na Quirrella z uśmiechem.

– Panie Malfoy, strzelaj.

Harry próbowałby go powstrzymać, gdyby miał czas, ale Draco jednym gładkim ruchem obrócił się do Ravenclawów, podniósł różdżkę, powiedział „Mahasu!" jakby to była jedna sylaba, Hermiona powiedziała „Auć!" i to był koniec.

– Dobry strzał – przyznał profesor Quirrell. – Dwa punkty Quirrella dla ciebie. Ale powiedz, czemu celowałeś w pannę Granger?

Cisza.

W końcu Draco przemówił.

– Bo się najbardziej wyróżnia.

– I to jest prawdziwy powód, dla którego Draco Malfoy jest niebezpieczny – Quirrell lekko się uśmiechał. – Gdyby wybrał kogokolwiek innego, to dziecko prawdopodobnie nienawidziłoby wyróżnienia, a pan Malfoy zdobyłby wroga. Gdyby podał inny powód swojego wyboru, mógłby co najwyżej zrazić do siebie niektórych z was, gdy inni by mu przyklaskiwali niezależnie od tego, co powie. Oznacza to, że Malfoy jest niebezpieczny, ponieważ wie, kogo trafiać, a kogo nie, jak zyskiwać przyjaciół i nie zdobywać wrogów. Kolejne dwa punkty dla ciebie, Malfoy. A ponieważ wykazałeś się przysłowiową cnotą Slytherina, myślę, że Dom Salazara zdobył również jeden punkt. Możesz dołączyć do przyjaciół.

Draco skłonił się lekko i powrócił do grupy. Kilka postaci zaczęło go oklaskiwać, ale profesor Quirrell przeciął ręką powietrze i powróciła cisza.

– Mogłoby się wydawać, że nasza gra jest skończona – powiedział Quirrell – ale jednak jest jeszcze jeden uczeń w tej sali, który jest bardziej niebezpieczny od potomka Malfoy'ów.

A_ teraz,_ z jakiegoś powodu, strasznie dużo ludzi patrzyło na…

– Harry Potterze, podejdź.

To nie wróżyło dobrze.

Harry niechętnie podszedł do podestu, na którym profesor Quirrell wciąż opierał się na biurku.

Napięcie spowodowane uwagą wszystkich na sali zdawało się wyostrzać rozum Harry'ego, a przez myśli przelatywały mu sposoby, w jakie profesor Quirrell mógłby wykazać niebezpieczność Harry'ego. Czy każe mu rzucić zaklęcie? Pokonać Czarnego Pana? Zademonstrować odporność na Mordercze Zaklęcie? Z pewnością był zbyt mądry na coś _takiego__…_

Harry zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed podestem, ale nauczyciel nie kazał mu podejść bliżej.

– Zakrawa na ironię – zaczął Quirrell – że wszyscy popatrzyliście na tę samą osobę ze złych powodów. Wyobrażacie sobie – wykrzywił usta – że Harry Potter pokonał Czarnego Pana, więc musi być niebezpieczny. Ech. Miał wtedy jeden rok. Jakikolwiek dziwaczny los zabił Czarnego Pana, prawdopodobnie niewiele miał wspólnego z potencjałem pana Pottera jako wojownika. Jednak po tym, jak usłyszałem pogłoski o samotnym Ravenclawie stającym naprzeciw pięciu starszych Slytherinów, pytałem kilku naocznych świadków i doszedłem do wniosku, że Harry Potter będzie moim najniebezpieczniejszym uczniem.

Harry poczuł zastrzyk adrenaliny i stanął na baczność. Nie wiedział, do jakich wniosków doszedł profesor Quirrell, ale nie mogły być dobre.

– Ale, panie profesorze… – zaczął mówić.

– Myślisz, że doszedłem do nieprawidłowych wniosków, prawda, Potter? – Nauczyciel wyglądał na rozbawionego. – Nauczysz się spodziewać się po mnie _więcej_ – wyprostował się. – Panie Potter, wszystkie rzeczy mają konwencjonalne zastosowania. Podaj mi dziesięć niekonwencjonalnych zastosowań do walki dla przedmiotów w tej sali.

Przez chwilę Harry zaniemówił z czystego, gołego szoku bycia zrozumianym.

A potem zaczęły płynąć pomysły.

– Są tu biurka, odpowiednio ciężkie, żeby zabić kogoś, jeśli spadną z dużej wysokości. Są krzesła z metalowymi nogami, na które można kogoś nadziać, jeśli się odpowiednio mocno spróbuje. Powietrze w tej sali może być śmiertelnie niebezpieczne, jeśli go zabraknie, ponieważ ludzie umierają w próżni i w dodatku może przenosić trujące gazy.

Harry zatrzymał się dla nabrania oddechu i Quirrell wciął się w przerwę.

– To trzy. Potrzebujesz dziesięciu. Klasa uważa, że już zużyłeś całą zawartość sali.

– _Ha!_ Podłogę można usunąć, żeby utworzyć dół z palami, do którego można wpaść, sufit może runąć na kogoś, ściany można przetransmutować w różne zabójcze przedmioty, na przykład noże.

– To sześć. Ale chyba już gonisz resztkami sił?

– Dopiero się rozkręcam! Proszę popatrzeć na wszystkich ludzi! Nakłonienie Gryfona do zaatakowania przeciwnika to byłby oczywiście zwykły sposób…

– Nie policzę go.

– …ale jego krew mogłaby kogoś utopić. Krukoni są znani ze swoich mózgów, ale ich organy wewnętrzne można by sprzedać na czarnym rynku i za uzyskane pieniądze wynająć skrytobójcę. Ślizgoni przydadzą się nie tylko jako skrytobójcy, ale można też nimi rzucać z odpowiednią siłą, żeby zmiażdżyć wroga. A Puchoni, poza tym, że mogą ciężko pracować, posiadają kości, które można wyjąć, zaostrzyć i nimi dźgać.

Teraz już cała klasa gapiła się na Harry'ego w przerażeniu. Nawet Slytherinowie wyglądali na wstrząśniętych.

– Razem dziesięć, chociaż nie powinienem liczyć tego z Ravenclawami. Teraz, dodatkowy punkt za każdą rzecz, której jeszcze nie wymieniłeś – Quirrell uśmiechnął się przyjacielsko do Harry'ego. – Reszta klasy myśli, że masz teraz problem, bo wymieniłeś już wszystko oprócz kul i nie masz pojęcia, co by można z nimi zrobić.

– Phi! Wymieniłem ludzi, ale nie mówiłem o moich szatach, którymi można udusić wroga, jeśli się mu je owinie dokoła głowy, albo o szatach Hermiony Granger, które można podrzeć na paski, związać w linę i kogoś powiesić, albo szatach Draco Malfoy'a, które można podpalić…

– Trzy punkty, koniec ubrań.

– Moją różdżkę można wepchnąć wrogowi do mózgu przez gałkę oczną – teraz ktoś z uczniów wydał z siebie przerażony, zduszony dźwięk.

– Cztery punkty, koniec różdżek.

– Moim zegarkiem można kogoś udusić, jeśli się go wepchnie do gardła…

– Pięć punktów i wystarczy.

– Pff! – Warknął Harry. – Dziesięć punktów Quirrella za jeden punkt domu, tak? Powinien mi pan pozwolić wyliczać dalej, aż bym wygrał Puchar Domów. Nie zacząłem nawet wymyślać niekonwencjonalnych zastosowań dla rzeczy, które mam w kieszeniach – albo w sakiewce z wsiąkiewki, ponadto nie mógł mówić o zmieniaczu czasu ani pelerynie niewidce, ale na pewno mógł _coś_ powiedzieć o czerwonych kulach…

– _Wystarczy,_ Potter. Cóż, rozumiecie, dlaczego Potter jest najniebezpieczniejszym uczniem w sali?

Pomruk potakiwania.

– Powiedzcie to na głos. Terry Boot, co czyni twojego współlokatora niebezpiecznym?

– Yyy… on… on jest pomysłowy?

– _Źle!__ – _zagrzmiał Quirrell. Uderzył pięścią w biurko, a wzmocniony dźwięk przestraszył wszystkich. – Wszystkie pomysły Pottera były kompletnie bezużyteczne!

Harry gapił się zaskoczony.

– Usunąć podłogę żeby przygotować pułapkę z palami? Śmiechu warte! W walce nie ma czasu na takie przygotowania, a gdyby był, miałbyś setkę lepszych sposobów, żeby go wykorzystać! Transmutować materiał ścian? Potter wcale jeszcze nie umie transmutować! Potter miał dokładnie jeden pomysł, którego mógłby użyć niezwłocznie, natychmiast, bez pracochłonnych przygotowań, współpracującego wroga i magii, której nie zna. Ten pomysł to było dźgnięcie różdżką w oko. I tak prędzej by złamał różdżkę, niż by mu się udało zabić przeciwnika! W skrócie, Potter, obawiam się, że twoje pomysły były bez wyjątku okropne.

– Co? – zapytał Harry, oburzony. – _Kazał_ mi pan wymyślać niezwykłe sposoby, a nie praktyczne! Myślałem niesztampowo! A jak by Pan użył czegoś z tej sali żeby kogoś zabić?

Nauczyciel patrzył na niego z dezaprobatą, ale w kącikach oczu błąkał mu się uśmiech.

– Potter, nie mówiłem nic o _zabijaniu._ Jest czas i miejsce na branie wroga żywcem, a wnętrze sali w Hogwarcie to zazwyczaj jedno z takich miejsc. Ale, żeby odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie, uderzyłbym w kark kantem krzesła.

Od Slytherinów dobiegły śmiechy, ale śmiali się z Harry'm, nie z niego.

Cała reszta wyglądała na dosyć przerażoną.

– Ale pan Potter pokazał, dlaczego jest najniebezpieczniejszym uczniem w sali. Poprosiłem o niekonwencjonalne zastosowania przedmiotów w tej sali do walki. Potter mógł zaproponować użycie ławki do zablokowania klątwy, krzesła do podcięcia nóg wroga, albo owinięcie ręki materiałem, aby zaimprowizować tarczę. Zamiast tego, każdy pomysł Pottera był ofensywny i śmiertelny lub przynajmniej teoretycznie śmiertelny.

Co? To nie mogła być prawda… Harry nagle poczuł zawrót głowy, kiedy próbował sobie przypomnieć swoje propozycje. Przecież musiał tam być kontrprzykład…

– I dlatego pomysły Pottera były tak dziwne i bezużyteczne. Musiał zagłębić się w niepraktyczność, żeby osiągnąć swój standard _zabicia wroga._ Dla niego pomysły, które tego nie mogą dokonać, nie są warte uwagi. Taką cechę moglibyśmy nazwać _zamiarem zabicia._ Ja go mam. Harry Potter też go ma, właśnie dlatego mógł samym wzrokiem pokonać pięciu starszych Slytherinów. Draco Malfoy nie ma go, jeszcze nie. Malfoy nie powstrzyma się od rozmowy o zwykłym morderstwie, ale nawet on był zaskoczony — tak, Malfoy, byłeś, przyglądałem się twojej twarzy — kiedy Potter opisywał, jak można użyć ciała kolegów jako materiał. W twoim mózgu są cenzorzy, którzy każą ci się wzdragać przed takimi myślami. Potter myśli _wyłącznie_ o zabiciu wroga, chwyci się każdego sposobu, żeby tego dokonać, nie zawaha się, nie ma cenzury. Mimo iż jego młodzieńczy geniusz jest tak niezdyscyplinowany i niepraktyczny, że aż bezużyteczny, jego _zamiar zabicia_ sprawia, że jest Najniebezpieczniejszym Uczniem na Sali. Ostatni punkt dla niego — nie, niech będzie punkt dla Domu — za tę niezbędną cechę prawdziwego walczącego czarodzieja.

Usta Harry'ego były otwarte i nieme z szoku, kiedy rozpaczliwie próbował znaleźć odpowiedź. „To wszystko jest zupełnie inaczej!"

Ale widział, że inni uczniowie zaczynali w to wierzyć. Mózg Harry'ego kartkował możliwe zaprzeczenia i nie znajdował żadnego, które można by postawić przeciw autorytatywnemu głosowi profesora Quirrella. Najlepsze, co mu przychodziło do głowy, to „Nie jestem psychopatą, po prostu jestem bardzo twórczy", ale to brzmiało cokolwiek złowieszczo. Musiał powiedzieć coś niespodziewanego, coś, co by sprawiło, że zatrzymają się i zastanowią_…_

– A teraz – powiedział Quirrell – panie Potter, strzelaj.

Oczywiście nic się nie stało.

– Cóż – westchnął nauczyciel. – Gdzieś musimy zacząć. Potter, wybierz dowolnego ucznia do Prostej Klątwy Trafiania. _Zrobisz to_ zanim ta lekcja się skończy. Jeśli nie, zacznę odbierać punkty Domu i nie przestanę dopóki nie strzelisz.

Harry ostrożnie podniósł różdżkę. Musiał zrobić chociaż tyle, żeby Quirrell nie zaczął z miejsca odejmować punktów Domu.

Powoli, jakby na rożnie, Harry obrócił się w stronę Slytherinów.

Napotkał oczy Draco.

Po Draco Malfoy'u nie było widać ani cienia strachu. Blondyn dawał mu jasny znak przyzwolenia, podobnie jak Harry dawał Hermionie, ale nie można się było tego po nim spodziewać. Inni Slytherinowie uznaliby to za zbyt dziwne.

– Skąd to wahanie? – zapytał Quirrell. – Przecież jest tylko jeden oczywisty wybór.

– Tak – przyznał Harry. – Tylko jeden _oczywisty_ wybór.

Wykręcił różdżkę i powiedział „Ma-ha-su!"

W sali zapanowała kompletna cisza.

Harry potrząsnął lewą ręką, próbując usunąć tlące się kłucie.

Nadal było cicho.

Wreszcie profesor Quirrell westchnął.

– Tak, bardzo błyskotliwe, ale uniknąłeś pewnej lekcji. Ravenclaw traci jeden punkt za popisywanie się sprytem kosztem prawdziwego celu zadania. Możecie się rozejść.

I zanim ktokolwiek mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, Harry zaśpiewał:

– Żartowałam! RAVENCLAW!

Przez chwilę znów była cisza, a potem dźwięk ludzi próbujących myśleć, zaczęły się szepty, które szybko przerodziły się w huk rozmów.

Harry zwrócił się do profesora Quirrella, musieli porozmawiać na osobności…

Quirrell zapadł się w sobie i powlókł się do swojego krzesła.

Nie. Niedopuszczalne. _Naprawdę_ musieli porozmawiać. Pal diabli udawanie zombie. Profesor Quirrell powinien się obudzić, jak Harry go kilka razy dźgnie palcem. Harry ruszył…

_NIE_

_BŁĄD_

_ZŁY POMYSŁ_

Harry zachwiał się i zatrzymał, czując mdłości.

A potem opadło go stado Ravenclawów i zaczęły się dyskusje.


	16. Odnajdywanie hipotezy

Rozdział 17: Odnajdywanie hipotezy

Uwaga historyczna: W kalendarzu Rzymian Idy oznaczały 15 dzień marca, maja, lipca i października; w pozostałych miesiącach był to 13 dzień.

* * *

><p>„Zaczynasz widzieć schemat, słyszeć rytm świata."<p>

* * *

><p>Czwartek.<p>

Dokładniej 7:24 w czwartkowy poranek.

Harry siedział na łóżku, z książką bezwładnie leżącą w nieruchomych dłoniach.

Właśnie przyszedł mu do głowy iście _genialny_ pomysł na eksperyment.

Musiałby poczekać dodatkową godzinę na śniadanie, ale z myślą o takich dniach posiadał batony odżywcze. Nie, ten test trzeba było koniecznie, bezwzględnie przeprowadzić w tej chwili. Bezzwłocznie. Teraz.

Harry odłożył podręcznik na bok, wyskoczył z łóżka, wyciągnął piwnicę kufra, zbiegł po schodach i zaczął przesuwać pudła z książkami (naprawdę powinien się kiedyś rozpakować i zdobyć półki na książki, ale był w środku konkursu czytania książek i miał już zaległości, więc nie było na to czasu).

Znalazł książkę, której szukał i pobiegł do góry.

Inni chłopcy szykowali się, żeby zejść na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali i rozpocząć dzień.

– Mógłbyś mi pomóc? – zapytał, kartkując indeks książki. Znalazł stronę, na której było pierwsze dziesięć tysięcy liczb pierwszych i rzucił książkę Anthony'emu Goldsteinowi. – Wybierz dwie trzycyfrowe liczby z tej listy. Nie mów mi jakie, tylko je przemnóż i podaj wynik. A, mógłbyś policzyć to dwukrotnie, żeby sprawdzić, czy się nie pomyliłeś? Bardzo proszę, upewnij się, że to dobry wynik, bo nie wiem, co się stanie ze mną albo wszechświatem, jeśli się pomylisz w mnożeniu.

To, że Anthony nie zadał sobie trudu, by zapytać, czemu Harry stracił panowanie nad sobą czy jakie ma powody do takiej bardzo dziwnej prośby, albo co miałoby się stać ze wszechświatem, mówiło wiele o tym, jak im się żyło przez ostatnie kilka dni w jednej sypialni.

Bez słowa wziął książkę, po czym wyciągnął pergamin i pióro. Harry obrócił się, żeby mieć pewność że nic nie zobaczy i podskakiwał na palcach z niecierpliwości. Zdążył już wyciągnąć notes i mechaniczny ołówek, był gotowy do pisania.

– Dobra – powiedział Anthony – sto osiemdziesiąt jeden tysięcy czterysta dwadzieścia dziewięć.

Harry zapisał 181.429. Powtórzył na głos zapisaną liczbę. Anthony potwierdził.

Następnie Harry zbiegł do piwnicy, zerknął na zegarek (pokazywał 4:28, co oznaczało 7:28) i zamknął oczy.

Jakieś trzydzieści sekund później Harry usłyszał dźwięk kroków i chwilę potem zamykania piwnicy (nie obawiał się uduszenia. W cenie bardzo dobrego kufra był Czar Automatycznego Odświeżania Powietrza. Magia była cudowna, nie musiała się przejmować rachunkami za prąd).

Kiedy Harry otworzył oczy, zobaczył dokładnie to, co miał nadzieję ujrzeć — złożoną kartkę papieru na podłodze, prezent od przyszłego siebie.

Nazwijmy ją „Kartka-2".

Harry wyrwał kartkę ze swojego notesu.

Nazwijmy ją „Kartka-1". Była to, oczywiście, ta sama kartka. Jeśli się przyjrzeć, było nawet widać, że miały tak samo poszarpany brzeg.

Harry powtórzył w myśli algorytm, który chciał zastosować. Jeśli Kartka-2 będzie pusta, napisze 101 × 101 na Kartce-1, złoży ją, pouczy się przez godzinę, cofnie w czasie, zostawi Kartkę-1 (która niniejszym stanie się Kartką-2), wyjdzie z piwniczki i dołączy do współlokatorów idących na śniadanie.

Jeśli na Kartce-2 będą dwie liczby, Harry przemnoży je.

Jeśli ich iloczyn będzie równy 181.429, Harry zapisze je na Kartce-1 i prześle Kartkę-1 w czasie.

W przeciwnym razie doda 2 do liczby po prawej i zapisze nową parę liczb na Kartce-1. Chyba, że w ten sposób liczba przewyższyłaby 997, wtedy Harry doda 2 do liczby z lewej strony i zapisze 101 po prawej.

A jeśli na Kartce-2 będzie 997 × 997, zostawi Kartkę-1 pustą.

To wszystko oznaczało, że jedyną możliwą, _st__abilną_ pętlą czasu byłaby taka, w której na Kartce-2 napisał dwa dzielniki liczby 181.429.

Gdyby to działało, Harry mógłby w ten sposób uzyskać każdą odpowiedź, którą łatwo sprawdzić a trudno odszukać. Nie pokazałby _zaledwie,_ że P = NP jeśli się miało zmieniacz czasu, ta sztuczka była dużo _bardziej ogólna._ Harry mógł jej użyć, żeby odkryć szyfry do zamków szyfrowych czy jakiekolwiek hasła. Może nawet odnaleźć wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic Slytherina, gdyby miał jakiś systematyczny sposób, żeby określić wszystkie miejsca w Hogwarcie. Byłby to cudny przekręt, nawet jak na własne standardy Harry'ego względem oszukiwania.

Harry wziął niepewnie Kartkę-2 w dłoń i ją rozłożył.

Było na niej napisane, lekko drżącym pismem:

NIE ZADZIERAJ Z CZASEM

Harry lekko drżącą ręką napisał „NIE ZADZIERAJ Z CZASEM" na Kartce-1, ładnie ją złożył i postanowił zaprzestać przeprowadzania iście genialnych eksperymentów na Czasie dopóki nie skończy piętnastu lat.

Zgodnie z wiedzą Harry'ego, był to najbardziej przerażający wynik eksperymentu w całej historii nauki.

Było mu dosyć ciężko skupić się na czytaniu podręcznika przez następną godzinę.

Tak zaczął się czwartek dla Harry'ego

* * *

><p>Czwartek.<p>

Dokładniej 15:32 w czwartkowe popołudnie.

Harry i pozostali chłopcy z pierwszego roku byli na dworze, na trawiastym polu, z panią Hooch i stali obok zestawu hogwardzkich mioteł. Dziewczynki miały się uczyć latać osobno. Najwyraźniej, z jakiegoś powodu, nie chciały uczyć się latać na miotłach w obecności chłopców.

Harry trząsł się nieco przez cały dzień. Nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, w jaki sposób _akurat ta_ stabilna pętla czasu została wybrana z, patrząc wstecz, całkiem sporej przestrzeni możliwości.

Poza tym: bez żartów, _miotły?_ Miał latać na czymś, co zasadniczo było odcinkiem? Czy nie był to przypadkiem najbardziej niestabilny kształt, jaki dało się wymyślić, może poza próbą utrzymania się na punkcie? Kto, ze wszystkich możliwości, wybrał _taki_ schemat dla urządzenia latającego? Harry miał nadzieję, że tak się po prostu mówiło, ale nie, stali obok rzeczy, które wyglądały jak najzwyklejsze kuchenne miotły. Czy ktoś się zawiesił na pomyśle z miotłami tak bardzo, że nie pomyślał o niczym innym? Musiało tak być. Niemożliwe, żeby _najlepsze _schematy narzędzi do sprzątania kuchni i latania wyglądały tak samo, o ile oba projektowało się od zera.

Niebo było bezchmurne. Ostre słońce aż się prosiło, żeby świecić po oczach i oślepiać próbujących latać. Ziemia była miła i sucha, pachniała świeżym chlebem i jakoś tak zdawała się być bardzo, bardzo twarda dla stóp Harry'ego.

Harry powtarzał sobie, że każdy średnio rozgarnięty jedenastolatek miał się tego nauczyć, więc nie mogło to być trudne.

– Wyciągnąć prawą rękę nad miotłą – zawołała pani Hooch – i powiedzieć „Do mnie!"

– DO MNIE! – wrzasnęli wszyscy.

Miotła raźno wskoczyła do dłoni Harry'ego.

Chociaż raz był w czołówce klasy. Najwyraźniej powiedzenie „Do mnie!" było dużo trudniejsze, niż wyglądało, bo większość mioteł turlała się po ziemi albo próbowała odsunąć się od swoich przyszłych jeźdźców.

(Oczywiście Harry mógłby się założyć o prawdziwe pieniądze, że Hermionie poszło co najmniej tak samo dobrze podczas jej własnej lekcji wcześniej tego dnia. Nie wierzył, żeby istniało cokolwiek, co _jemu_ by wyszło za pierwszym podejściem, a co by sprawiało problem Hermionie, ale jeśli jednak _było_ coś takiego i okazałoby się, że to _latanie na miotle,_ a nie coś umysłowego, Harry by po prostu sczezł.)

Ustawienie mioteł przed sobą zajęło uczniom kilka minut. Pani Hooch pokazała im, jak dosiąść mioteł, po czym przespacerowała się po polu, poprawiając chwyty i postawy. Najwyraźniej nawet te dzieci, którym pozwalano latać w domu, nie zostały nauczone, jak się to poprawnie robi.

Pani Hooch przyjrzała się całej grupie i pokiwała głową.

– Uwaga! Kiedy usłyszycie gwizdek, odepchniecie się mocno nogami od ziemi!

Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę, próbując stłumić mdłości.

– Utrzymujcie miotły w równowadze, wznieście się na kilka stóp i lądujcie, wychylając się lekko do przodu. Na mój gwizdek… trzy… dwa…

Jedna z mioteł wyskoczyła w niebo. Towarzyszył jej wrzask młodego chłopca — wrzask przerażenia, nie radości. Chłopiec, wznosząc się, wirował w zawrotnym tempie, tak, że jego biała twarz tylko im migała…

Jakby na zwolnionym filmie, Harry zlazł ze swojej miotły i wymacał różdżkę, chociaż nie wiedział, co mógłby zrobić. Miał za sobą tylko dwie lekcje Zaklęć, a chociaż ostatnia _dotyczyła_ Zaklęcia Swobodnego Zwisu, Harry'emu wychodziło ono zaledwie jeden raz na trzy, no i z pewnością nie mógł lewitować całych ludzi…

„Jeśli jest we mnie jakaś ukryta moc, niech się ujawni TERAZ!"

– Wracaj! – krzyknęła pani Hooch (to musiało być najmniej pomocną radą opanowania rozszalałej miotły, w dodatku z ust _instruktorki latania,_ więc całkowicie automatyczna część mózgu Harry'ego dodała panią Hooch do listy głupców).

I chłopiec spadł z miotły.

Wydawało się, przynajmniej na początku, że spada bardzo powoli.

– _Wingardium Leviosa!_ – krzyknął Harry.

Zaklęcie nie podziałało. Czuł, jak nie działa.

Było słychać łupnięcie i odległy głos łamania, a chłopiec padł twarzą w dół na trawę.

Harry schował różdżkę i pobiegł sprintem. Dotarł do chłopca w tej samej chwili, co pani Hooch, sięgnął do sakiewki i spróbował sobie przypomnieć, o boże, jak to się nazywało, nie ważne, spróbuje po prostu „paczka uzdrawiania" i pojawiła się w jego dłoni i…

– Złamany nadgarstek – powiedziała pani Hooch. – Uspokój się, chłopcze, ma tylko złamany nadgarstek!

Swego rodzaju mentalne szarpnięcie wyrwało Harry'ego z Trybu Paniki.

Zestaw Awaryjnego Uzdrawiania Plus leżał przed nim otwarty, a w dłoni Harry'ego leżała strzykawka płynnego ognia, która mogła dotlenić mózg, gdyby chłopak złamał kark.

– Eee… – powiedział dosyć drżącym głosem. Serce waliło mu tak głośno, że ledwo sam słyszał, jak sapie, próbując złapać oddech. – Złamana kość… Tak… Struna Nastawiająca?

– To tylko w nagłych wypadkach – żachnęła się pani Hooch. – Odłóż to, nic mu nie będzie – pochyliła się nad uczniem i podała mu rękę. – Wstawaj, chłopcze, wszystko w porządku, no już, do góry!

– Chyba nie każe mu pani znowu wsiadać na miotłę? – zapytał przerażony Harry.

– Oczywiście, że nie! – pani Hooch posłała Harry'emu ostre spojrzenie. Postawiła chłopca na nogi za pomocą zdrowej ręki; Harry zaskoczony spostrzegł, że to _znowu_ był Neville Longbottom, o co mu _chodzi?_ Nauczycielka zwróciła się do reszty dzieci. – Zabieram tego chłopca do skrzydła szpitalnego. Niech nikt nie waży się ruszyć z miejsca, zanim nie wrócę! Wystarczy, że któreś z was dotknie miotły, a wyleci z Hogwartu, zanim zdąży wypowiedzieć „quidditch". No chodź, kochaneczku.

Po czym odeszła z Neville'm, który ściskał swój nadgarstek i próbował opanować szlochanie.

Kiedy nie mogli już usłyszeć reszty uczniów, jeden ze Ślizgonów zaczął chichotać.

A po nim pozostali.

Harry obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na nich. To był dobry moment, żeby zapamiętać kilka twarzy.

Zobaczył Draco idącego w towarzystwie Crabbe'a i Goyle'a w jego stronę. Crabbe się nie uśmiechał. Goyle zdecydowanie tak. Draco pokazywał starannie kontrolowany wyraz twarzy, który chwilami drżał, z czego Harry wywnioskował, że Draco uważał sprawę za komiczną, ale nie dostrzegał politycznych korzyści ze śmiania się na głos teraz zamiast później, w lochach Slytherinu.

– Cóż, Potter – powiedział cichym głosem, wciąż kontrolując twarz – chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że jeśli chcesz wykorzystać nagły wypadek do popisywania się zdolnościami przywódczymi, powinieneś wyglądać, jakbyś kontrolował sytuację, a nie, powiedzmy, biegał jak kurczak z odciętą głową – Goyle na to zachichotał ale Draco jednym spojrzeniem zdusił jego śmiech. – Ale i tak zdobyłeś kilka punktów. Potrzebujesz pomocy z pakowaniem tego zestawu?

Harry odwrócił twarz od Draco i popatrzył na zestaw uzdrawiania.

– Nie, dzięki – powiedział. Odłożył strzykawkę na miejsce, poprawił zatrzaski i wstał.

Ernie Macmillan doszedł do nich akurat wtedy, kiedy Harry karmił sakiewkę apteczką.

– Dziękuję ci, Potter – powiedział oficjalnie Ernie Macmillan – w imieniu Domu Hufflepuff. Była to dobra próba i dobra myśl.

– Rzeczywiście, dobra myśl – wycedził Draco. – Czemu nikt z Hufflepuffu nie wyciągnął różdżki? Może jakbyście _wszyscy_ pomogli, udałoby wam się go złapać. Myślałem, że Puchoni trzymają się razem?

Ernie wyglądał, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy zapaść się pod ziemię ze wstydu czy wybuchnąć złością.

– Nie pomyśleliśmy o tym wystarczająco szybko…

– Ach – powiedział Draco. – Nie _pomyśleliście._ Może dlatego lepiej mieć jednego przyjaciela w Ravenclawie niż wszystkich Hufflepuffów.

Niech to szlag, jak Harry miał to rozplątać…

– Nie pomagasz – powiedział łagodnie. Miał nadzieję, że Draco zrozumie to jako „mieszasz się w moje plany, proszę, zamknij się".

– Hej, a co to? – zapytał Goyle. Pochylił się nad trawą i podniósł jakąś rzecz, wielkości dużej kulki do gry, szklaną kulę, która zdawała się być wypełniona białą mgłą.

– To przypominajka Neville'a – Ernie zamrugał oczami.

– Jak działa taka przypominajka? – zapytał Harry.

– Robi się czerwona, jeśli czegoś zapomnisz – odpowiedział Ernie. – Niestety, nie mówi, czego się zapomniało. Daj mi ją, proszę, to oddam ją później Neville'owi – Ernie wyciągnął rękę.

Goyleobrócił się i odbiegł z błyskiem uśmiechu na twarzy.

Ernie stał przez chwilę bez ruchu, po czym krzyknął „Hej!" i pobiegł za Goyle'em.

Tymczasem Goyle złapał miotłę, wskoczył na nią i wzleciał w niebo jednym płynnym ruchem.

Harry'emu opadła szczęka. Pani Hooch chyba mówiła, że za to będzie _wywalony ze szkoły?_

– _Co za idiota_ – wysyczał Draco. Otworzył usta, żeby krzyknąć…

– Hej! – krzyczał Ernie. – Ona należy do Neville'a! _Oddaj ją!_

Ślizgoni zaczęli dopingować Goyle'a.

Draco zamknął buzię. Harry zauważył na jego twarzy niezdecydowanie.

– Draco – powiedział cicho Harry. – Jeśli nie przywołasz go na ziemię, nauczycielka wróci i…

– _Chodź i sobie weź, __Puchaczku!_ – krzyknął Goyle, a Slytherinowie zareagowali salwą owacji.

– _Nie mogę_ – wyszeptał Draco. – Wszyscy w Domu pomyślą, że jestem _słaby._

– A jeśli Goyle wyleci ze szkoły – syknął Harry – twój _ojciec_ uzna cię za _durnia!_

Twarz Draco wykrzywiła się z udręki.

W tej chwili…

– Hej, _Ślizgoglizdo!_ – krzyknął Ernie – nikt ci nie mówił, że Puchoni trzymają się razem? _Różdżki w dłoń, Puchoni!_

Nagle mnóstwo różdżek kierowało się w stronę Goyle'a.

Trzy sekundy później…

– _Różdżki w dłoń, Slytherinowie!_ – krzyknęło na oko pięciu Ślizgonów.

I nagle mnóstwo różdżek kierowało się w stronę Puchonów.

Dwie sekundy później…

– Różdżki w dłoń, Gryfoni!

– _Zrób coś, Potter! _– wyszeptał Draco. – _Nie mogę tego powstrzymać, to musisz być ty! Będę ci winny przysługę, tylko coś wymyśl__.__W końcu __jesteś __genialny?_

Za jakieś pięć i pół sekundy, jak oszacował Harry, ktoś wystrzeli Prostą Klątwę Trafiania Sumerów i zanim całe zamieszanie ucichnie i nauczyciele skończą wywalać ich ze szkoły, na jego roku pozostaną tylko Krukoni.

– _Różdżki w dłoń, Krukoni!_ – krzyknął Michael Corner, który najwyraźniej czuł potrzebę dołączenia do katastrofy.

– _GRZEGORZU GOYLE!_ – wrzasnął Harry. – _Wyzywam cię do konkursu o posiadanie przypominajki Neville'a!_

Nagła cisza.

– Naprawdę? – Draco wycedził przez zęby najgłośniej, jak się dało. – To brzmi interesująco. Jaki konkurs, Potter?

Yyy…

Na słowie „konkurs" kończył się pomysł Harry'ego. Jaki to mógł być konkurs, nie mógł powiedzieć „szachy", bo Draco by dziwnie wyglądał, jakby się na to zgodził, nie mógł powiedzieć „siłowanie się na ręce", bo Goyle by go zmiażdżył…

– Może taki – powiedział Harry głośno. – Staniemy z Goyle'em w pewnej odległości od siebie i nikomu nie będzie wolno do nas podejść. Ani my ani nikt inny nie może używać różdżek. Nie możemy się ruszyć ze swoich miejsc. I jeśli uda mi się dostać do rąk przypominajkę Neville'a, Grzegorz Goyle zrzeknie się wszelkich pretensji do tej przypominajki, którą trzyma i mi ją odda.

Podczas kolejnej ciszy wyrazy ulgi zmieniały się w zamieszanie.

– Ha, Potter! – donośnie powiedział Draco. – Już widzę, jak ci się to uda! Goyle przyjmuje wyzwanie!

– Stoi!

– Potter, _co?_ – wyszeptał Draco, jakimś cudem przy tym nie poruszając wargami.

Harry nie umiał odpowiedzieć mu w ten sam sposób.

Chłopcy chowali różdżki a Goyle, wyglądając na skonfundowanego, wdzięcznie zleciał na ziemię. Kilku Puchonów chciało podejść do Goyle'a, ale Harry rzucił im gorąco błagalne spojrzenie, więc się wycofali.

Harry poszedł w stronę Goyle'a i zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed nim; wystarczająco daleko, żeby nie mogli się dosięgnąć.

Powoli i uważnie Harry schował swoją różdżkę.

Wszyscy się odsunęli.

Harry przełknął. Wiedział mniej więcej co _chciał_ zrobić, ale musiało to być zrobione w taki sposób, żeby nikt nie zrozumiał, co _zrobił_…

– Dobrze – powiedział na głos. – A teraz… – Wziął głęboki wdech i podniósł jedną dłoń ułożoną do pstryknięcia. Wszyscy, którzy słyszeli o plackach, głośno westchnęli. Czyli chyba wszyscy. – _Wzywam obłęd Hogwartu! W__esoło wesoło bum __bum bagno bagno bagno__!_ – po czym Harry pstryknął palcami.

Sporo ludzi się wzdrygnęło.

I nic się nie stało.

Harry pozwolił, aby cisza chwilę się przeciągnęła, rozwinęła, aż…

– Ale – ktoś zapytał – to wszystko?

– Popatrz przed siebie – Harry zwrócił się do pytającego. – Widzisz ten kawałek ziemi, na którym nie ma trawy?

– No, tak – powiedział chłopiec z Gryffindoru (chyba Dean Jakiś-tam).

– Rozkop ją.

Teraz na Harry'ego patrzyło wiele dziwnych spojrzeń.

– A po co? – zapytał Dean Jakiś-tam.

– Po prostu to zrób – powiedział Terry Boot zmęczonym głosem. – Nie ma sensu pytać po co, uwierz mi.

Dean Jakiś-tam uklęknął i zaczął odsuwać ziemię rękami.

Po jakiejś minucie wstał.

– Nic tam nie ma.

Hm. Harry planował wrócić w czasie i zakopać mapę skarbów, która by zaprowadziła do innej mapy skarbów, która by skierowała ich do przypominajki Neville'a, a on by ją dostał od Goyle'a i mógł tam schować…

A potem Harry zorientował się, że był prostszy sposób, który w mniejszym stopniu wystawiał zmieniacz czasu na niebezpieczeństwo odkrycia.

– Dzięki, Dean! – powiedział Harry głośno. – Ernie, czy mógłbyś popatrzeć na ziemi tam, gdzie upadł Neville. Może tam jest przypominajka?

Ludzie wyglądali na jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowanych.

– Zrób to – powiedział Terry Boot. – Harry będzie próbować, dopóki coś nie zadziała, a przerażające w tym jest to, że…

– Na Merlina! – wykrzyknął Ernie. Trzymał w ręce przypominajkę Neville'a. – Była _tutaj!_ Dokładnie tam, gdzie upadł!

– Co? – Goyle zawołał i spojrzał w dół, na swoje ręce, które…

…wciąż trzymały przypominajkę Neville'a.

Nastało dosyć długie milczenie.

– Yyy – powiedział Dean Jakiś-tam – to niemożliwe, prawda?

– To luka w fabule – odparł Harry. – Zrobiłem się tak dziwaczny, że rozproszyłem uwagę wszechświata na chwilę, i on z kolei zapomniał, że Goyle już podniósł przypominajkę.

– Nie, czekaj, znaczy, to jest _całkowicie_ niemożliwe…

– Wybacz, ale czy nie stoimy tutaj czekając na lekcję latania na miotle? Stoimy. Więc się zamknij. W każdym razie, jak tylko dostanę w ręce przypominajkę Neville'a, konkurs będzie skończony i Goyle musi zrzec się praw do tej przypominajki, którą trzyma w rękach. Takie były warunki, pamiętasz? – Harry wyciągnął rękę i pokiwał na Ernie'ego. – Poturlaj ją do mnie, w końcu nikt się nie może do mnie zbliżać, dobra?

– Poczekaj! – krzyknął jeden ze Ślizgonów – Blaise Zabini. Tego nazwiska Harry łatwo by nie zapomniał. – Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że to jest przypominajka Neville'a? Mogłeś po prostu zostawić tam _drugą_ przypominajkę…

– Slytherin jest w nim silny – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem. – Masz moje słowo na to, że przypominajka, którą Ernie trzyma, należy do Neville'a. Nie mówię nic o tej, którą trzyma Grzegorz Goyle.

Zabini obrócił się do Draco.

– _Malfoy!_ Nie pozwolisz mu tak po prostu wygrać…

– Zamknij się, ty – warknął Crabbe, stojący za Draco. – Pan Malfoy nie potrzebuje _twoich_ rad.

_Dobry_ pachołek.

– Zakładałem się z Draco ze Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Malfoy'ów – powiedział Harry. – Nie z tobą, Zabini. Zrobiłem to, co Malfoy chciał zobaczyć, jak robię, a ocenę wykonania zakładu pozostawię jemu – Harry pochylił głowę w kierunku Draco i lekko uniósł brwi. W ten sposób Draco miał możliwość zachować wystarczająco dużo twarzy.

Chwila milczenia.

– Przysięgasz, że to naprawdę _jest _przypominajka Neville'a? – zapytał Draco.

– Tak – odpowiedział Harry. – Tę przypominajkę dostanie Neville, a wcześniej należała również do niego. A ta, którą trzyma Goyle, pójdzie do mnie.

– Zatem nie będę podważał słowa Szlachetnego Rodu Potterów – Draco pokiwał głową. – Niezależnie od tego, jak to wszystko było dziwaczne. Szlachetny i Starożytny Ród Malfoy'ów dotrzymuje swojego słowa. Goyle, oddaj przypominajkę Potterowi…

– Hej! – przerwał Zabini. – _Jeszcze_ nie wygrał, jeszcze nie dotknął…

– Łap, Harry! – zawołał Ernie i rzucił przypominajkę.

Harry z łatwością złapał kulę, zawsze miał po temu dobry refleks.

– Proszę – powiedział Harry. – Wygrywam…

Harry zgubił wątek. Wszystkie rozmowy umilkły.

Przypominajka w jego dłoni błyszczała się na czerwono, jarząc się niczym malutkie słońce, które rzuca cienie w środku dnia.

* * *

><p>Czwartek.<p>

Dokładniej 17:09 w czwartkowe popołudnie, w gabinecie profesor McGonagall, po lekcji latania (z dodatkową godziną dla Harry'ego wciśniętą gdzieś pośrodku).

Nauczycielka siedziała na swoim stołku. Harry siedział na metaforycznych szpilkach na krześle przed jej biurkiem.

– Pani profesor – zaczął sztywno. – Ślizgoni celowali różdżkami w Puchonów, Gryfoni w Ślizgonów, a jakiś _idiota_ wezwał Krukonów do wyciągnięcia różdżek i miałem może pięć sekund zanim by bańka pękła! Nic innego nie mogłem wymyślić!

– _Nie wolno ci używać zmieniacza czasu w ten sposób, Potter!_ – na jej ściągniętej twarzy malowała się złość. – Czy nie rozumiesz słowa „tajemnica"?

– Oni _nie wiedzą,_ jak to zrobiłem! Myślą, że potrafię robić strasznie dziwne rzeczy tylko pstrykając palcami! Robiłem już inne rzeczy, których by się nie dało za pomocą tylko zmieniacza czasu i będę robić ich _więcej,_ tak że _ten_ przypadek nie będzie niczym szczególnym! _Musiałem to zrobić,_ pani profesor!

– _Nie musiałeś_ tego robić! – żachnęła się McGonagall. – Musiałeś tylko sprowadzić tego _nieznanego Ślizgona_ na ziemię i kazać wszystkim schować różdżki. Mogłeś go wyzwać do gry w eksplodującego durnia, ale nie, musiałeś użyć zmieniacza czasu w jawny i niepotrzebny sposób!

– Tylko tyle mogłem wymyślić! Nie wiem nawet _czym_ jest eksplodujący dureń, oni by się nie zgodzili na grę w szachy a gdybym zaproponował siłowanie na rękę, to bym przegrał!

– Więc powinieneś był wybrać siłowanie na ręce!

Harry zamrugał.

– Ale wtedy bym _przegrał_…

Harry urwał.

Profesor McGonagall wyglądała na bardzo wściekłą.

– Przepraszam, pani profesor – powiedział cicho. – Naprawdę nie pomyślałem o tym, ma pani rację, powinienem był, to by było błyskotliwe, ale po prostu zupełnie o tym nie pomyślałem…

Znowu urwał. Nagle ilość _innych_ możliwości stała się dla niego oczywista. Mógł kazać _Draco_ wymyślić grę, mógł poprosić tłum… Użycie zmieniacza czasu _było_ jawne i niepotrzebne. Przestrzeń możliwości była gigantyczna. Dlaczego wybrał akurat _ten_ wariant?

Ponieważ zobaczył ścieżkę prowadzącą do wygranej. Do wygrania nieistotnej błyskotki, którą nauczyciele i tak by odebrali Goyle'owi.

Zamiar wygrania. To mu dolegało.

– Przepraszam – zaczął jeszcze raz. – Za moją dumę i głupotę.

McGonagall wytarła czoło wierzchem dłoni. Część jej gniewu wyparowała, ale jej głos wciąż był twardy.

– Jeszcze jeden taki pokaz, Potter, i oddasz zmieniacz czasu. Jasne?

– Tak – potwierdził Harry. – Rozumiem i przepraszam.

– W takim razie tymczasowo zatrzymasz zmieniacz czasu. A biorąc pod uwagę rozmiar katastrofy, której zapobiegłeś, nie odbiorę żadnych punktów domu.

„Poza tym, nie mogłabyś podać powodu odebrania punktów". Harry nie był tak głupi, żeby powiedzieć to na głos.

– Co mnie dręczy, to czemu przypominajka tak się zaświeciła? – powiedział Harry. – Czy to znaczy, że rzucono na mnie Zapomnienie?

– Też mnie to dziwi – powoli przyznała McGonagall. – Gdyby to było takie proste, sądy używałyby przypominajek. Poszukam odpowiedzi, Potter – westchnęła. – Możesz iść.

Harry zabrał się do wstawania z krzesła i zatrzymał.

– Ja, yyy, przepraszam, ale chciałem jeszcze coś pani powiedzieć.

– Co takiego, Potter? – ledwo mógł dojrzeć wzdrygnięcie.

– Chodzi o profesora Quirrella…

– Jestem pewna, że to drobiazg – gwałtownie mu przerwała. – Zapewne słyszałeś, jak dyrektor kazał uczniom nie zawracać nam głowy jakimikolwiek nieważnymi skargami na nauczyciela Obrony?

Harry był zmieszany.

– Ale to _może_ być ważne, wczoraj miałem takie złe przeczucie, kiedy…

– Potter! Też mam złe przeczucia. I moje złe przeczucia podpowiadają, żebyś _nie kończył tego zdania!_

Harry gapił się z otwartą buzią. Nauczycielce się udało; zaniemówił.

– Potter – zaczęła McGonagall. – Gdybyś odkrył coś o profesorze Quirrellu, co wydaje się być ciekawe, bądź łaskaw nie dzielić się tym ze mną ani z nikim innym. Myślę, że zabrałeś już wystarczająco dużo mojego cennego czasu…

– _To nie jest w pani stylu!_ – wybuchnął Harry. – Przepraszam, ale to wydaje się być _niewiarygodnie_ nieodpowiedzialne! Ludzie mówią, że na stanowisku Obrony leży jakaś klątwa i jeśli z góry pani _wie,_ że coś pójdzie nie tak, można by myśleć, że będzie pani zwracać baczną uwagę…

– Pójdzie _źle,_ Potter? _Mam nadzieję, że nie_ – jej twarz była pozbawiona wyrazu. – Obawiam się, że po tym, jak profesora Blake'a złapano w komórce z co najmniej trzema piątorocznymi Ślizgonkami w lutym zeszłego roku, a rok wcześniej profesor Summers okazała się być tak niekompetentna, że jej uczniowie myśleli, że bogin to rodzaj mebla, gdyby odkryto teraz jakiś problem w związku z nadzwyczaj doświadczonym profesorem Quirrellem, byłaby to _katastrofa,_ ponieważ większość uczniów oblałaby sumy i owutemy z Obrony.

– Rozumiem – odparł wolno Harry, trawiąc te informacje. – Innymi słowy, nieważne, co jest nie tak z profesorem Quirrellem, pani nie chce o tym wiedzieć, dopóki nie skończy się rok szkolny. Teraz ledwo zaczął się wrzesień, więc profesor Quirrell mógłby zamordować premiera na oczach kamer telewizyjnych i, jeśli o panią chodzi, wywinąć się sianem.

– Jestem pewna – profesor McGonagall wcale nie mrugała oczami – że nikt nigdy nie usłyszy mnie popierającej tego typu twierdzenia, Potter. W Hogwarcie staramy się zapobiegać _wszelkim_ zagrożeniom dla osiągnięć naukowych naszych uczniów.

„Takim jak pierwszoroczni Krukoni, którzy nie umieją trzymać języka za zębami".

– Sądzę, że w pełni panią rozumiem, pani profesor.

– Ach, wątpię, Potter. Szczerze w to wątpię – nauczycielka pochyliła się w stronę Harry'ego, znów z wyrazem napięcia na twarzy. – Ze względu na to, że omawialiśmy już sprawy bardziej delikatne od tej, powiem wprost. Ty i tylko ty zgłaszałeś tajemnicze złe przeczucie. Ty i tylko ty skupiasz na sobie chaos, jakiego jeszcze w życiu nie widziałam. Po naszej wycieczce na zakupy na ulicę Pokątną i _później,_ po Tiarze Przydziału, i jeszcze, po _dzisiejszym_ małym wypadku, przewiduję, że przeznaczone mi jest usłyszeć w gabinecie dyrektora jakąś przezabawną dykteryjkę o profesorze Quirrellu, w której ty i tylko ty grasz główną rolę, po której będziemy musieli go zwolnić. Przyjęłam już to do wiadomości, Potter. Ale jeśli ten smutny wypadek zdarzy się przed majowymi Idami, przywiążę cię do bramy Hogwartu twoimi własnymi jelitami i nasypię ci do nosa ognistych żuków. Czy _teraz_ mnie w pełni zrozumiałeś?

Harry pokiwał głową z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Po sekundzie zapytał:

– A co dostanę, jeśli uda mi się tego dokonać w ostatni dzień roku szkolnego?

– _Wynocha z mojego gabinetu!_

* * *

><p>Czwartek.<p>

Coś musiało być na rzeczy z czwartkami w Hogwarcie.

Była 17:32 w czwartkowe popoł stał obok profesora Flitwicka naprzeciwko wielkiego, kamiennego gargulca, który strzegł wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora.

Jak tylko wrócił do wieży Ravenclawu, jeden z uczniów kazał mu zgłosić się w gabinecie profesora Flitwicka, gdzie Harry dowiedział się, że dyrektor chce się z nim widzieć.

Harry poczuł pewną obawę i zapytał, czy dyrektor mówił, dlaczego ma przyjść.

Profesor Flitwick wzruszył ramionami.

Najwyraźniej Dumbledore powiedział, że Harry był stanowczo zbyt młody, aby wypowiadać słowa władzy i szaleństwa.

„Wesoło wesoło bum bum bagno bagno bagno?" pomyślał Harry, ale nie powiedział tego na głos.

– Proszę nie zamartwiaj się, Potter – pisnął profesor Flitwick gdzieś na wysokości barków Harry'ego (Harry był wdzięczny światu za to, że opiekun domu miał ogromną, puszystą brodę. Wystarczająco trudno było przyzwyczaić się do nauczyciela niższego niż on sam i o bardzo wysokim głosie). – Dumbledore może wydawać się trochę dziwaczny, nawet bardzo dziwaczny, ale nigdy, w najmniejszym stopniu nie skrzywdził żadnego ucznia i nie wierzę, żeby kiedykolwiek miał – profesor Flitwick uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego zachęcająco. – Po prostu powtarzaj to sobie i na pewno nie spanikujesz.

Nie pomagał.

– Powodzenia! – pisnął profesor Flitwick, po czym pochylił się do gargulca i powiedział coś, czego jakimś cudem Harry nie dosłyszał (oczywiście, niewiele warte byłoby hasło, które można by tak po prostu podsłuchać).

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, gargulec odsunął się na bok ruchem bardzo naturalnym i zwyczajnym, cały czas wyglądając jak solidny, nieruchomy kamień.

Za gargulcem były spiralne, obrotowe, ruchome schody. Były niepokojąco hipnotyzujące, tym bardziej, że _obracanie_ spirali nie powinno cię nigdzie doprowadzić.

– Do góry – pisnął Flitwick.

Harry nerwowo wszedł na spiralę i odkrył, że z jakiegoś powodu, którego nie potrafi sobie zwizualizować, porusza się do góry.

Gargulec łupnął na miejsce, spiralne schody dalej się kręciły, a Harry znajdował się coraz wyżej i po dosyć kołującej podróży znalazł się naprzeciwko dębowych drzwi z mosiężną gałką w kształcie gryfa.

Harry obrócił gałkę w drzwiach.

Drzwi się otworzyły.

I Harry zobaczył najbardziej interesujący pokój, jaki widział w całym swoim życiu.

Były tam małe metalowe mechanizmy, które warkotały albo tykały albo powoli zmieniały kształt albo wypuszczały małe kłęby dymu. Były tam tuziny tajemniczych płynów w tuzinach dziwacznych pojemników, wszystkie bulgocące, wrzące, sączące się, zmieniające kolor albo formujące nowe, ciekawe kształty, które znikały w pół sekundy po tym, jak je zobaczył. Były tam rzeczy, które wyglądały jak zegarki z wieloma wskazówkami, podpisane liczbami albo w nierozpoznawalnych językach. Była bransoletka z kryształem w kształcie soczewki, który błyszczał tysiącem kolorów i ptak siedzący na złotym podeście i drewniany kubek wypełniony czymś, co wyglądało jak krew i jeszcze figura sokoła inkrustowana czarnym lakierem. Ściany zapełniały portrety śpiących ludzi, a Tiara Przydziału najzwyczajniej w świecie wisiała na wieszaku na kapelusze, który nosił jeszcze dwie parasolki i trzy czerwone kapcie na lewą stopę.

W środku tego zamieszania stało czyste, dębowe biurko. Przed biurkiem był dębowy stołek. A za biurkiem, na wymoszczonym poduszkami tronie siedział Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ozdobiony długą, siwą brodą, tiarą przypominającą gigantycznego, zmiażdżonego grzyba i czymś, co dla mugolskich oczu wyglądało jak trzy warstwy jadowicie różowych piżam.

Dumbledore uśmiechał się, a jego jasne oczy błyskały z szaloną intensywnością.

Z pewnym wahaniem Harry usiał na stołku. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się głośno.

– Witaj, Harry – powiedział Dumbledore.

– Dzień dobry, panie dyrektorze – odpowiedział Harry. Zatem mówili do siebie per ty? Czy Dumbledore zaraz mu nie każe nazywać go…

– Ależ proszę, Harry! – powiedział Dumbledore. – Pan dyrektor brzmi zbyt poważnie. Mów mi po prostu Dy.

– Dobrze, Dy – zgodził się Harry.

Chwila ciszy.

– A wiesz, że nikt nigdy mnie w tym nie posłuchał?

– Och_… __– _Harry próbował opanować głos, pomimo nagłego ściśnięcia w żołądku. – Przepraszam, ja, yyy, panie dyrektorze, kazał mi pan, więc posłuchałem_…_

– Dy, proszę! – powiedział Dumbledore wesoło. – Nie ma powodu do niepokoju, nie wyrzucę cię przez okno po pierwszym błędzie. Najpierw dam ci odpowiednio dużo ostrzeżeń! Poza tym, nieważne, jak ludzie do ciebie mówią. Ważne, co o tobie myślą.

„Nigdy nie skrzywdził żadnego ucznia, powtarzaj to sobie i na pewno nie spanikujesz".

Dumbledore wyciągnął małą puszkę i otworzył ją, pokazując jakieś małe, żółte grudki.

– Sorbet cytrynowy? – zaproponował.

– Eee, nie, dziękuję, Dy – odmówił Harry. „Czy podanie uczniowi LSD można zaliczyć jako skrzywdzenie czy to jeszcze jest niewinna zabawa?" – Mówiłeś wcześniej, że jestem zbyt młody, aby wypowiadać słowa władzy i szaleństwa.

– Ależ oczywiście, że jesteś! – odpowiedział Dumbledore. – Na szczęście Słowa Władzy i Szaleństwa zostały zagubione siedemset lat temu i nikt nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia, jak brzmiały. To była tylko taka uwaga.

– Uhm – przyjął do wiadomości Harry. Wiedział o tym, że wciąż ma otwartą buzię. – Zatem po co mnie wezwałeś?

– Po co? – powtórzył Dumbledore. – Ach, Harry, gdybym całymi dniami pytał, _po co_ robię różne rzeczy, nigdy nie miałbym czasu, aby je robić! Jestem, jak wiesz, bardzo zajęty.

– Tak, to imponująca lista – przyznał Harry. – Dyrektor Hogwartu, Główny Mag Wizengamotu, Najwyższa Szycha Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów. Wybacz mi pytanie, ale zastanawiałem się, czy da się uzyskać więcej niż sześć godzin używając więcej niż jednego zmieniacza czasu? Bo to i tak jest imponujące, jeśli dajesz radę w trzydzieści godzin dziennie.

Nastąpiła kolejna krótka przerwa, podczas której Harry wciąż się uśmiechał. Obawiał się trochę, właściwie to całkiem sporo, ale jak tylko zrozumiał, że Dumbledore bawi się jego kosztem, coś w nim _całkowicie odmówiło _siedzenia i znoszenia tego niczym gruszka do boksowania.

– Obawiam się, że Czas nie lubi być zbytnio rozciągany – powiedział wreszcie Dumbledore. – A jednak my sami stale wydajemy się być zbyt dużymi dla niego. Stąd bierze się codzienne próbowanie zmieszczenia naszych żyć w Czasie.

– Zaiste – przyznał Harry z grobową powagą. – Dlatego najlepiej przechodzić do konkretów jak najszybciej.

Przez chwilę Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie przegiął struny.

Nagle Dumbledore zachichotał.

– Zatem przejdźmy prosto do rzeczy – pochylił się do przodu, przez co kapelusz mu opadł a broda ułożyła się na biurku. – Harry, w poniedziałek zrobiłeś coś, czego nie da się zrobić, nawet posiadając zmieniacz czasu. Może raczej: posiadając _tylko _zmieniacz czasu. Zastanawiałem się, skąd się wzięły tamte dwa placki?

Harry poczuł zastrzyk adrenaliny. Użył do tego peleryny-niewidki, którą dostał w pudełku bożonarodzeniowym z notatką, która mówiła „gdyby Dumbledore zauważył szansę wejścia w posiadanie jednego z Insygniów Śmierci, nie pozwoliłby jej wymknąć mu się z rąk…"

– Pierwszą myślą – kontynuował Dumbledore – musi być to, że, ponieważ żaden pierwszoroczny z obecnych nie umiałby rzucić takiego zaklęcia, był tam ktoś jeszcze, choć nie był widziany. A jeśli nie mógł być widziany, ba, łatwo byłoby mu rzucać plackami. Można by dalej przypuszczać, że, ponieważ miałeś zmieniacz czasu, to ty byłeś niewidzialny; a ponieważ nie jesteś jeszcze w stanie rzucić zaklęcia kameleona, miałeś pelerynę-niewidkę – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się konspiracyjnie. – Mam rację, póki co?

Harry'ego zamurowało. Przeczuwał, że niemądrze byłoby kłamać w żywe oczy, prawdopodobnie by to nie pomogło i nie mógł wymyślić, co innego powiedzieć.

– Nie obawiaj się, Harry – Dumbledore przyjacielsko machnął ręką. – Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Peleryny-niewidki nie są wbrew regułom; myślę, że są zbyt rzadkie, żeby komuś chciało się wpisywać je na listę. Ale tak naprawdę interesuje mnie coś innego.

– Tak? – zapytał Harry najnormalniejszym głosem, jaki mógł z siebie wydobyć.

– Widzisz, Harry – oczy Dumbledore'a błyszczały zapałem – jak już przeżyjesz kilka przygód, zaczynasz rozumieć, jak one działają. Zaczynasz widzieć schemat, słyszeć rytm świata. Zaczynasz mieć podejrzenia _przed_ momentem ujawnienia. Jesteś Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył i jakimś cudem dostałeś w swoje ręce pelerynę-niewidkę zaledwie cztery dni po tym, jak odkryłeś istnienie naszej magicznej Anglii. Takich peleryn nie można kupić na ulicy Pokątnej, ale jest _jedna,_ która mogła znaleźć własną drogę do przeznaczonego jej właściciela. Więc muszę się zastanawiać, czy jakimś dziwnym przypadkiem nie dostałeś _po prostu_ peleryny-niewidki, ale Pelerynę Niewidzialności, jedno z trzech Insygniów Śmierci, o której się mówi, że może ukryć człowieka przed spojrzeniem samej Śmierci – w spojrzeniu Dumbledore'a było widać blask podniecenia. – Czy mogę ją zobaczyć?

Harry głośno przełknął. W jego krwiobiegu była prawdziwa powódź całkowicie bezużytecznej adrenaliny. Miał przed sobą najpotężniejszego czarodzieja na świecie, nie miał szans, żeby dotrzeć do drzwi, nawet jakby mu się udało, to nie miałby się gdzie schować w Hogwarcie, w dodatku wyglądało na to, że zaraz straci Pelerynę, która była od pokoleń przekazywana w jego własnej rodzinie…

Dumbledore powoli odchylił się w swoim krześle. Blask znikł z jego oczu, wyglądał na zaskoczonego i zasmuconego.

– Harry – powiedział – jeśli nie chcesz, możesz po prostu powiedzieć „nie".

– Mogę? – wychrypiał Harry.

– Tak – powtórzył Dumbledore. Brzmiał na zmartwionego i smutnego. – Wydaje mi się, że boisz się mnie, Harry. Czy mógłbyś powiedzieć, w jaki sposób straciłem twoje zaufanie?

– Czy jest jakiś sposób – Harry głośno przełknął – na magiczną, wiążącą przysięgę, że nie zabierzesz mi peleryny?

– Nie można lekką ręką rozdawać Przysiąg Wieczystych – Dumbledore powoli pokręcił głową. – Poza tym, Harry, jeśli nie znasz jeszcze zaklęcia, musiałbyś mi uwierzyć na słowo, że zaklęcie było wiążące. Co więcej, na pewno zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie _potrzebuję_ twojego pozwolenia, żeby przyjrzeć się Pelerynie. Jestem wystarczająco potężny, żeby ją wydobyć, z sakiewki z wsiąkiewki czy skądś indziej – Dumbledore był teraz bardzo poważny. – Ale tego nie zrobię. Peleryna należy do ciebie, Harry. Nie zabiorę ci jej. Nawet po to, żeby się jej przez chwilę przyjrzeć, chyba, że sam postanowisz mi ją pokazać. To moja przysięga. Gdybym chciał zabronić ci ją używać na terenie szkoły, kazałbym ci się udać do tojej skrytki u Gringotta i tam ją przechować.

– Ach… – westchnął Harry. Znowu z trudem przełknął ślinę, próbując opanować powódź adrenaliny i myśleć rozsądnie. Zdjął sakiewkę z wsiąkiewki ze swojego paska. – Jeśli naprawdę _nie potrzebujesz _mojego pozwolenia… W takim razie je masz – Harry podał sakiewkę Dumbledore'owi i zagryzł wargi, wysyłając sobie sygnał na wypadek, jakby ktoś miał na niego rzucić Zapomnienie.

Stary czarodziej sięgnął do sakiewki i bez słowa wyciągnął Pelerynę Niewidzialności.

– Och – westchnął. – Miałem rację – przesuwał lśniący czarny aksamit między dłońmi. – Ma kilkaset lat, a wciąż tak doskonała, jak w dniu, kiedy ją wytworzono. Wiele straciliśmy ze swojej sztuki przez te lata. Teraz ani ja ani nikt inny nie mógłby zrobić czegoś podobnego. Czuję jej moc jak echo w moim umyśle, jak piosenkę, wiecznie śpiewaną, a której nikt nigdy nie słyszał… – Czarodziej podniósł wzrok. – Nie sprzedawaj jej, nie oddaj jej nikomu na własność. Pomyśl dwa razy zanim ją komukolwiek pokażesz i trzy razy się zastanów, zanim ujawnisz, że to Insygnium Śmierci. Szanuj ją, bo to jest zaiste Przedmiot Potęgi.

Na chwilę na twarzy Dumbledore'a pojawiła się tęsknota…

…a potem oddał Pelerynę Harry'emu.

Harry schował ją z powrotem do sakiewki.

Dumbledore znowu spoważniał.

– Powiesz mi, czemu tak bardzo mi nie ufasz?

Harry się zawstydził.

– Razem z Peleryną dostałem list – powiedział cicho. – Było tam napisane, że będziesz mi ją próbował zabrać, jeśli się dowiesz. Ale nie wiem, kto napisał ten list, naprawdę nie wiem.

– Rozumiem – odpowiedział Dumbledore powoli. – Cóż, Harry, nie będę podważał motywów osoby, która zostawiła ci ten list. Kto wie, czy ta osoba nie miała najlepszych intencji? W końcu dała ci Pelerynę.

Harry skinął głową, pod wrażeniem wyrozumiałości Dumbledore'a i jednocześnie zażenowany własnym podejściem.

– Ale sądzę, że obaj jesteśmy pionkami tego samego koloru – stary czarodziej kontynuował. – Chłopiec, który w końcu pokonał Voldemorta i starzec, który powstrzymywał złego dostatecznie długo, abyś miał szansę uratować świat. Nie będę brał twojej ostrożności za złą monetę, wszyscy musimy starać się być mądrymi. Proszę cię jedynie, żebyś pomyślał dwa razy i trzy razy się zastanowił, jeśli ktoś znowu ci powie, że nie jestem wart zaufania.

– Przepraszam – powiedział Harry. Czuł się okropnie, jakby zbeształ Gandalfa, a dobroć Dumbledore'a tylko pogarszała sprawę. – Nie powinienem był ci nie ufać.

– Niestety, Harry, na tym świecie… – Stary czarodziej pokręcił głową. – Nawet nie mogę powiedzieć, że postąpiłeś niemądrze. Nie znałeś mnie. W dodatku nawet w Hogwarcie są osoby, którym nie należy ufać. Może nawet osoby, które byś nazwał przyjaciółmi.

Harry przełknął ślinę. To zabrzmiało złowieszczo.

– Na przykład?

Dumbledore wstał ze swojego krzesła i zaczął przyglądać się jednemu z dziwnych urządzeń, tarczy z ośmioma wskazówkami o różnej długości.

Po kilku chwilach przemówił.

– Prawdopodobnie wydaje ci się być czarujący. Grzeczny — przynajmniej dla ciebie. Zawsze ma dobre słowo, może nawet podziwu. Ma zawsze przygotowaną pomocną dłoń, przysługę, dobrą radę…

– Ach, _Draco Malfoy!_ – powiedział Harry, czując ulgę, że nie chodzi o Hermionę czy kogoś. – Ależ nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, wszystko pokręciłeś. On mnie nie nawraca, to ja nawracam jego.

– Ty _co?_ – Dumbledore zastygł tam, gdzie stał, patrząc na tarczę.

– Nawrócę Draco Malfoy'a na Jasną Stronę – powtórzył Harry. – No wiesz, zrobię z niego dobrego człowieka.

Dumbledore wyprostował się i obrócił do Harry'ego. Na jego twarzy malowało się największe zaskoczenie, jakie Harry widział w całym życiu, a co dopiero na twarzy z długą siwą brodą.

– Jesteś pewien – powiedział Dumbledore po chwili – że jest gotowy na odkupienie? Obawiam się, że tylko chcesz widzieć w nim dobro, albo nawet gorzej, to przynęta, pułapka…

– Yyy, nie sądzę – powiedział Harry. – Chodzi mi o to, że jeśli próbuje udawać dobrego człowieka, to zupełnie mu to nie wychodzi. Tu nie chodzi o to, że Draco do mnie podszedł, był bardzo miły, więc zdecydowałem, że musi w głębi duszy być dobry. Celowo wybrałem go do nawrócenia, ponieważ jest dziedzicem Rodu Malfoy'ów i gdybym miał zbawić jedną osobę, to byłby to oczywiście on.

– Zamierzasz – lewa powieka Dumbledore'a zadrżała – zasiać ziarno miłości i dobroci w sercu Draco Malfoy'a, ponieważ spodziewasz się, że może być dla ciebie wartościowy?

– Nie tylko dla mnie! – oburzył się Harry. – Dla całej magicznej Anglii, jeśli mi się uda! _W dodatku_ jego własne życie będzie szczęśliwsze i normalniejsze! Pomyśl, nie mam dosyć czasu, żeby nawracać _wszystkich,_ więc muszę sobie zadać pytanie, gdzie Światło może uzyskać największą przewagę jak najszybciej…

Dumbledore zaczął się śmiać. Śmiać dużo rubaszniej, niż by się Harry spodziewał. Pozbawiało go to _godności._ Starożytny i potężny czarodziej powinien śmiać się głębokimi kaszlnięciami a nie rechotać tak mocno, że nie mógł złapać tchu. Harry'emu raz przydarzyło się spaść z krzesła ze śmiechu, jak oglądał „Kaczą zupę" braci Marx, a Dumbledore właśnie tak się teraz śmiał.

– To nie jest _aż tak_ śmieszne – powiedział Harry po chwili. Zaczynał się znowu niepokoić o zdrowie umysłowe Dumbledore'a.

Dumbledore z wysiłkiem się opanował.

– Ach, Harry jednym z objawów choroby, którą nazywamy mądrością, jest to, że zaczynasz się śmiać z rzeczy, których nikt inny nie uważa za zabawne. Kiedy jesteś już mądry, zaczynasz łapać puenty! – stary czarodziej starł łzy z oczu. – Ach, ach. Złość często sama siebie złością niszczy, w rzeczy samej, w rzeczy samej.

Harry potrzebował chwili, aby rozpoznać znajome słowa…

– Hej, to _Tolkien!_ _Gandalf_ tak mówi!

– Dokładniej Theoden – poprawił go Dumbledore.

– Jesteś _mieszańcem?_ – zapytał zaskoczony Harry.

– Niestety nie – zaprzeczył Dumbledore, znowu się uśmiechając. – Urodziłem się siedemdziesiąt lat przed pierwszym wydaniem tej książki, moje drogie dziecko. Ale uczniowie-mieszańcy myślą podobnie o pewnych sprawach. Zebrałem co najmniej dwadzieścia kopii „Władcy pierścieni" oraz trzy zestawy dzieł zebranych Tolkiena i cenię je sobie wszystkie. – Dumbledore wyciągnął różdżkę, uniósł ją i zastygł. – _Nie przejdziesz! _I jak wyglądam?

– Och – powiedział Harry, czując jak mózg przestaje mu pracować. – Chyba brakuje ci Balroga – a różowe piżamy i grzybowy kapelusz nie poprawiały widoku.

– Rozumiem – westchnął Dumbledore i markotnie schował różdżkę za paskiem. – Niestety, ostatnimi czasy brakuje Balrogów w moim życiu. Miewam raczej zebrania Wizengamotu, gdzie rozpaczliwie próbuję przeszkodzić w wykonywaniu jakiejkolwiek pracy oraz oficjalne kolacje, podczas których zagraniczni politycy walczą o tytuł najbardziej upartego osła. No, jest jeszcze zachowywanie się tajemniczo, znajomość rzeczy, których nie powinienem znać, rzucanie zagadkowych uwag, które stają się zrozumiałe po jakimś czasie oraz te wszystkie inne zabawy, którym oddają się potężni czarodzieje, którzy są zbyt starzy, by być bohaterami. A przy okazji, Harry, mam dla ciebie prezent, pewną rzecz, która należała do twojego ojca.

– Naprawdę? Nigdy bym nie zgadł.

– Tak, rzeczywiście – przyznał Dumbledore. – To było przewidywalne – spoważniał – niemniej…

Dumbledore wrócił do biurka, usiadł i wyciągnął jedną z szuflad. Sięgnął do niej obiema rękami i z pewnym wysiłkiem wyciągnął duży, ciężki przedmiot, który położył na blacie.

– To był kamień twojego ojca.

Harry się przyjrzał. Kamień był szary, nieregularnie ukształtowany i miał parę ostrych krawędzi. Wyglądał jak najzwyklejszy w świecie duży kamień. Dumbledore położył go tak, że leżał na możliwie największej powierzchni, ale i tak trochę się kiwał.

– To jakiś dowcip? – Harry podniósł wzrok na Dumbledore'a.

– Bynajmniej – zaprzeczył Dumbledore, poważnie kręcąc głową. – Zabrałem go z ruin domu twoich rodziców w Dolinie Godryka, wtedy, kiedy znalazłem również ciebie. Przechowałem go aż do teraz, do dnia, w którym mogę ci go przekazać.

W mieszaninie hipotez, które Harry miał na temat wszechświata, ta o szaleństwie Dumbledore'a gwałtownie zyskała na prawdopodobieństwie. Ale inne wciąż _miały_ pewną porcję szans…

– To nie jest kamień _magiczny?_

– Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo – zaprzeczył Dumbledore. – Ale radzę ci, żebyś nieustannie i ze wszystkich sił trzymał go tak blisko siebie, jak się tylko da.

No dobrze. Dumbledore _prawdopodobnie_ był szalony, ale jeśli _nie był__…_ cóż, aż zbyt _głupio_ byłoby ignorować radę starego, tajemniczego czarodzieja i z tego powodu wpakować się w tarapaty. To musiał być numer czwarty na liście 100 najbardziej oczywistych dróg do zatracenia.

Harry podszedł i zaczął macać kamień, próbując znaleźć miejsce, w którym by się nie pociął.

– Włożę go do sakiewki.

Dumbledore się zasępił.

– To może nie być wystarczająco blisko twojego ciała. Co jeśli zgubisz, albo ktoś ci ukradnie sakiewkę?

– Sądzisz, że powinienem go po prostu nosić pod pachą cały dzień?

– To może być dobry pomysł – poważnie odpowiedział Dumbledore.

– Hmm… – zastanowił się Harry. Kamień był ciężki – Myślę, że inni uczniowie będą mnie o niego pytać.

– Powiesz im, że kazałem ci go nosić. Nikt nie podważy twoich słów, bo wszyscy myślą, że jestem szalony – nadal mówił z kamienną twarzą.

– Tak szczerze, to jak rozkazujesz ludziom, żeby nosili ciężkie kamienie, to zupełnie im się nie dziwię.

– Och, Harry – stary czarodziej zakreślił ręką cały gabinet – kiedy jesteśmy młodzi, wierzymy, że wiemy wszystko, więc wierzymy, że jeśli nie widzimy sensu jakiejś sprawy, to jest ona go rzeczywiście pozbawiona. Później odkrywamy, że cały świat ma rytm i sens, nawet jeśli my ich nie znamy. Wtedy nasza własna niewiedza wydaje się nam szalona.

– Rzeczywistość zawsze przestrzega prawa – powiedział Harry – nawet jeśli go nie znamy.

– Dokładnie tak, Harry. Kto to zrozumie – a widzę, że tobie _już_ się to udało – zdobędzie mądrość.

– Zatem… _Dlaczego_ właściwie mam nosić ten kamień?

– Nie umiem wymyślić powodu.

– …nie umiesz.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową.

– Ale tylko dlatego, że nie umiem wymyślić powodu, nie możemy twierdzić, że go _nie ma._

Maszyneria tykała.

– No dobrze – powiedział wreszcie Harry. – Nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem tak mówić, ale tak się nie postępuje z przyjętą niewiedzą o regułach rządzących wszechświatem.

– Nie?

Harry czuł, że ta rozmowa nie potoczy się po jego myśli, ale kontynuował.

– Nie. Nie wiem nawet, czy ten błąd ma jakąś nazwę, ale jakbym miał sam ją nadać, to byłby „błąd uprzywilejowanej hipotezy" albo coś w tym stylu. Jak by to dobrze opisać… Yyy… Przypuśćmy, że masz milion pudeł a w jednym z nich jest diament. Masz też pudło pełne wykrywaczy diamentów, które zawsze będą się świecić jak znajdą diament, ale jak nie znajdą diamentu, to będą się świecić w co drugim przypadku. Jak przebadasz dwudziestoma wykrywaczami te wszystkie pudła, wykluczysz statystycznie rzecz biorąc wszystkie oprócz dwóch – jednego z diamentem i jednego bez. Wtedy wystarczy już tylko jeden lub dwa wykrywacze i będziesz wiedzieć, który jest który. Chodzi o to, że mamy mnóstwo możliwości i _najwięcej_ dowodów potrzebujesz, żeby _odnaleźć _prawdziwą hipotezę z milionów ewentualności, żeby w ogóle zwrócić na nią swoją uwagę. Żeby rozsądzić pomiędzy dwiema lub trzema prawdopodobnymi kandydatami potrzeba znacznie mniej dowodów. Więc jeśli bez dowodów zwrócisz uwagę tylko na jedną możliwość, to opuścisz całą pracę. To jakbyś żył w milionowym mieście, w którym popełniono morderstwo, a detektyw powiedział „nie mamy żadnych śladów, więc rozważmy, czy Mortimer Snodgrass nie zabił".

– A zabił?

– Nie, ale później okaże się, że morderca był brunetem, a Mortimer właśnie jest brunetem, więc wszyscy będą mówić „ha, to chyba jednak był Mortimer". Jeśli policja bez powodu _zwraca uwagę tylko_ na Mortimera, to wyrządza mu krzywdę. Mamy dużo możliwości, najwięcej wysiłku trzeba włożyć w _odszukanie_ tej prawdziwej, w zauważenie jej. Nie potrzeba do tego _dowodu,_ takiego, jak będzie potrzebny w sądzie, ale potrzeba jakiejś _informacji,_ która wskaże tę jedną możliwość spośród milionów innych. W przeciwnym przypadku nie da się wyssać z palca prawidłowej odpowiedzi. Z palca nie da się wyssać nawet możliwości, którą warto by rozpatrywać dalej. Noszenie kamienia jest tylko jedną z miliona rzeczy, które mógłbym robić. Tylko dlatego, że nie wiem, jak działa wszechświat, nie znaczy, że nie jestem pewien, jak powinienem myśleć, kiedy napotkam wątpliwość. Prawo myślenia prawdopodobieństwami jest równie żelazne, jak prawa rządzące staroświecką logiką, a to co przed chwilą zrobiłeś jest po prostu _niedozwolone_ – Harry przerwał. – _Chyba,_ że znasz jakąś _wskazówkę,_ o której nie mówisz.

– Hm… – Dumbledore w zamyśleniu postukał palcem w policzek. – Ciekawy wywód, ale czy nie traci na znaczeniu, jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę, że morderca może być tylko jeden, a mądrych sposobów postępowania więcej? Nie twierdzę, że noszenie kamienia twojego ojca jest najlepszym wyjściem, tylko, że jest rozsądniejsze od nienoszenia.

Dumbledore znowu sięgnął do tej samej szuflady, tym razem jednak grzebał w niej ręką.

– Chciałbym zauważyć… – powiedział, podczas gdy Harry wciąż próbował sformułować odpowiedź na niespodziewaną replikę – że wielu młodych Krukonów uważa, że wszystkie mądre dzieci są tam Przydzielone. To nieprawda; Przydzielenie do Ravenclawu oznacza, że kieruje tobą żądza wiedzy, a to nie to samo, co inteligencja – czarodziej uśmiechał się i pochylał nad szufladą. – Niemniej wydajesz się _być_ inteligentny. Nie w stylu zwykłego młodego bohatera, raczej jak młody tajemniczy, starożytny czarodziej. Myślę, że mogłem źle do ciebie podejść i chyba jesteś w stanie zrozumieć rzeczy, które niewielu może pojąć. W związku z czym odważę się zaproponować ci _inną_ pamiątkę po rodzicach.

– Nie chcesz powiedzieć, że… – sapnął Harry – mój ojciec… _posiadał drugi kamień?_

– Wybacz, ale wciąż _jestem_ starszy i bardziej tajemniczy od ciebie, więc jeśli mamy poczynić jakieś odkrycia, to _ja_ je będę odkrywał… no, gdzież to _jest!_ – Dumbledore sięgał w głąb i w głąb szuflady, aż znikła w niej jego głowa, ramiona a nawet brzuch, jakby szuflada go pożerała.

Harry nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się, ile rzeczy się tam znajduje i jak wyglądałaby kompletna lista.

Wreszcie Dumbledore wygrzebał się z szuflady i położył obiekt swoich poszukiwań na biurku obok kamienia.

Była to książka, używana, z oślimi uszami i przetartym grzbietem. Na okładce pisało „Eliksiry dla średniozaawansowanych" Libacjusza Borage'a. Obrazek przedstawiał dymiącą probówkę.

– To był podręcznik do Eliksirów do piątej klasy twojej matki.

– Który mam nieustannie nosić – dokończył Harry.

– Który zawiera straszny sekret. Sekret, którego odkrycie mogłoby być tak katastrofalne, że muszę cię poprosić, abyś przysiągł nigdy, nikomu, ani niczemu o tym nie mówić.

Harry rozmyślał nad matczynym podręcznikiem do Eliksirów dla piątej klasy, który, najwyraźniej, strzegł okropnego sekretu.

Problem polegał na tym, że Harry traktował przysięgi bardzo poważnie. Każda przysięga była Przysięgą Wieczystą w ustach odpowiedniej osoby.

I…

– Chce mi się pić – powiedział Harry – a to nie jest dobry znak.

Dumbledore całkowicie zapomniał zapytać Harry'ego o to dziwne stwierdzenie.

– Czy przysięgasz, Harry? – jego oczy patrzyły prosto w oczy Harry'ego. – W przeciwnym przypadku nie będę mógł ci powiedzieć.

– Tak. Przysięgam – to było nieszczęście przynależenia do Ravenclawu. Gdyby odmówił, ciekawość zjadłaby go żywcem i wszyscy o tym wiedzieli.

– Z mojej strony przysięgam, że to, co ci zaraz powiem, jest prawdą.

Dumbledore otworzył książkę w przypadkowym miejscu, a Harry nachylił się, żeby zobaczyć tekst.

– Widzisz te notatki – Dumbledore mówił niemalże szeptem – na marginesach książki?

Harry zazezował. Zżółkłe strony opisywały coś, co się nazywało Eliksir Orlej Wspaniałości, a nazwy wielu z jego składników nie wywodziły się z angielskiego. Na marginesie nagryzmolono „Ciekawe, co by się stało, gdyby użyć krwi testrala zamiast borówek?" a dalej, innym charakterem pisma „Można by się rozchorować na tygodnie albo nawet umrzeć".

– Widzę. I co z nimi?

– Te – Dumbledore wskazał na odpowiedzi – były pisane przez twoją matkę. A _to_ pismo – przesunął palec do pytania – jest moje. Robiłem się niewidzialny i w nocy zakradałem do jej sypialni. Lily uważała, że to któraś z przyjaciółek pisze i cudownie się o to kłóciły.

W tej właśnie chwili Harry nabrał pewności, że dyrektorowi Hogwartu brakuje piątej klepki.

– Czy rozumiesz konsekwencje tego, co ci właśnie powiedziałem? – Dumbledore patrzył na niego poważnie.

– Yyy… Przepraszam… Ale… Nie bardzo…

– No cóż – westchnął Dumbledore. – Chyba jednak twoja mądrość ma granice. Mógłbyś udawać, że o niczym ci nie mówiłem?

– Oczywiście – Harry wstał z krzesła, uśmiechając się sztywno. – Wiesz, robi się późno i jestem głodny, pójdę już na kolację – pospieszył do drzwi.

Gałka się nie obróciła.

– Ranisz mnie, Harry – powiedział cicho Dumbledore. – Czy nie widzisz nawet tego, że ci zaufałem?

Harry powoli się obrócił.

Stał przed nim bardzo potężny i szalony czarodziej z siwą brodą, tiarą przypominającą gigantycznego, zmiażdżonego grzyba i czymś, co dla mugolskich oczu wyglądało jak trzy warstwy jadowicie różowych piżam.

Za nim były zepsute drzwi.

Dumbledore zdawał się być smutny i zmęczony, jakby chciał się oprzeć na lasce, której nie posiadał.

– No naprawdę – Dumbledore pokręcił z żalem głową. – Po stu dziesięciu latach podążania utartymi szlakami próbujesz czegoś nowego i od razu ludzie uciekają. Myślałem, Harry, że jesteś lepszy. Słyszałem, że twoi przyjaciele uważają, że jesteś wariatem. Wiem, że się mylą. Nie uwierzysz we mnie?

– Proszę, otwórz drzwi – odparł Harry drżącym głosem. – Jeśli chcesz, żebym kiedykolwiek ci zaufał, otwórz te drzwi.

Usłyszał skrzypienie drzwi.

– Chciałem powiedzieć ci jeszcze wiele rzeczy, ale jeśli teraz wyjdziesz, nie dowiesz się, jakich.

Czasami Harry _nienawidził_ bycia Krukonem.

„Nigdy nie skrzywdził żadnego ucznia" powiedziała Gryfonowa część Harry'ego. „Po prostu powtarzaj to sobie i na pewno nie spanikujesz. Chyba nie uciekniesz tylko dlatego, że sprawy stają się interesujące?"

„Nie możesz tak po prostu zatrzasnąć drzwi przed nosem dyrektora!" powiedziała Puchonowa część. „A co, jeśli zacznie odbierać punkty domu? Jeśli uzna, że cię nie lubi, będziesz miał przechlapane w tej szkole!"

Kawałek Harry'ego, którego on sam nie lubił, ale nie wiedział, jak go uciszyć zastanawiał się nad zaletami bycia jednym z niewielu przyjaciół tego szalonego starucha, który przy okazji był dyrektorem, Głównym Magiem i Największą Szychą. Niestety, wewnętrznemu Ślizgonowi Harry'ego lepiej niż Draco wychodziło nawracanie ludzi na Ciemną Stronę, bo mówił coś w stylu „biedny facet, chyba nie ma z kim porozmawiać, prawda?" , „chyba nie chciałbyś, żeby tak potężny człowiek zawierzył komuś mniej cnotliwemu?", „ciekawe jakie niewiarygodne tajemnice mógłby ci zdradzić, gdybyśmy, wiesz, zostali przyjaciółmi", a nawet „założę się, że ma baaardzo interesującą bibliotekę".

„Wszyscy powariowaliście" pomyślał Harry do całego zbiorowiska, ale został jednomyślnie przegłosowany.

Obrócił się, podszedł do drzwi i uważnie je zamknął. Było to niewielkie poświęcenie, ponieważ i tak zostawał w gabinecie, Dumbledore mógł kierować jego krokami tak czy siak, ale może by na nim zrobiło wrażenie.

Kiedy Harry znowu się obrócił, zauważył, że potężny, szalony czarodziej znowu uśmiecha się przyjacielsko. To był dobry znak. Chyba.

– Proszę, nie rób tak. Nie lubię być zamknięty w pułapce.

– _Wybacz_ mi, Harry – Dumbledore najwyraźniej szczerze przeprosił – ale powinieneś był ze sobą wziąć kamień ojca.

– Oczywiście. Drzwi nie powinny się otworzyć, zanim nie zapakuję poszukiwanych przedmiotów do inwentarza.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową.

Harry podszedł do biurka, przesunął sakiewkę na przód paska, z pewnym wysiłkiem podniósł kamień z biurka i nakarmił nim sakiewkę.

Naprawdę poczuł, jak kamień traci na wadzę w miarę jak zanurzał się w sakiewce, a beknięcie, które usłyszał na końcu było głośne i grymaśne.

Książka do Eliksirów (zawierająca całkiem straszną tajemnicę) podążyła za kamieniem.

Wtedy wewnętrzny Ślizgon Harry'ego chytrze zaproponował, żeby wkraść się w łaski dyrektora, w dodatku tak to ujął, że uzyskał poparcie większości frakcji Krukona.

– Więc – zaczął Harry. – Yyy… Skoro już tu jestem, to może mógłbyś mnie oprowadzić po gabinecie? Ciekawią mnie niektóre z tych rzeczy – to był eufemizm miesiąca.

Dumbledore przyjrzał się mu, po czym pokiwał głową z niewielkim uśmiechem.

– Pochlebia mi twoje zainteresowanie, ale obawiam się, że niewiele mogę opowiedzieć – podszedł do ściany z obrazem śpiącego mężczyzny. – To są portrety dawnych dyrektorów Hogwartu – skinął ręką na biurko – to moje biurko – wskazał na krzesło – to moje krzesło…

– Przepraszam, ale chodziło mi o te rzeczy – Harry wskazał na niewielką kostkę, która miękko szeptała „blurp… blurp… blurp".

– A, te świecidełka? – zapytał Dumbledore. – Już tutaj były i, poza kilkoma, nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co mogą robić. Na przykład _ta_ tarcza z ośmioma wskazówkami liczy, jak by to powiedzieć, kichnięcia leworęcznych czarownic na obszarze Francji. Nie uwierzyłbyś, ile wysiłku poświęciłem, żeby to odkryć. A _to_ ze złotymi trzęsidełkami — to mój własny wynalazek i Minerwa nigdy, przenigdy nie odkryje, co to robi.

Harry wciąż to trawił, podczas gdy Dumbledore przeszedł do wieszaka na kapelusze.

– Tutaj oczywiście mamy Tiarę Przydziału, już się poznaliście. Powiedziała mi, żeby pod żadnym pozorem, nigdy, nie kłaść jej na twojej głowie. Jesteś czternastym uczniem w historii, wobec którego zgłosiła takie życzenie, innym była Baba Jaga a o pozostałym tuzinie opowiem ci, jak będziesz starszy. To jest parasol. A to drugi parasol – przeszedł kolejne kilka kroków i uśmiechnął się szeroko – No, i rzecz jasna, większość zwiedzających chce zobaczyć Fawkesa.

Dumbledore stał obok ptaka siedzącego na złotym podeście.

Harry, zmieszany, podszedł.

– To jest Fawkes?

– Fawkes jest feniksem. To bardzo rzadkie i potężne magiczne stworzenia.

– Acha… – powiedział Harry. Pochylił głowę i wpatrzył się w maleńkie, paciorkowate, czarne oczka, które nie odznaczały się potęgą ani inteligencją.

– Achaaa… – powtórzył.

Był pewien, że rozpoznał kształt ptaka. Trudno byłoby nie rozpoznać.

– Yyy…

„Powiedz coś inteligentnego!" warknął do samego siebie. „Nie stój tak, jak ostatni dureń!"

„No a co, do diabła, mam powiedzieć?" odwarknął na siebie.

„Cokolwiek!"

„Masz na myśli cokolwiek poza 'Fawkes jest kurczakiem'…"

„Tak! Cokolwiek, byle nie to!"

– Więc, yyy… jaką magię potrafią robić takie feniksy?

– Ich łzy leczą. Są istotami ognia, poruszają się pomiędzy miejscami tak łatwo, jak ogień może zgasnąć w jednym miejscu i rozniecić się w innym. Ich własna magia obciąża je tak bardzo, że bardzo szybko się starzeją, ale są tak nieśmiertelne jak tylko się da na tym świecie, ponieważ kiedy ich ciała umierają, ulegają samozapłonowi i zostawiają pisklę albo jajo – Dumbledore podszedł bliżej i się zasępił. – Mizernie dziś wygląda.

Zanim mózg Harry'ego zarejestrował to wszystko, kurczak płonął.

Kurczak otworzył dziób, ale nie zdążył wydać z siebie głosu zanim zgorzał. Ogień był krótki i zlokalizowany, nie było nawet czuć zapachu.

Wszystko się skończyło w kilka sekund i została tylko mała, żałosna kupka popiołów na złotym podeście.

– Ależ nie bój się, Harry! – powiedział Dumbledore. – Nic mu się nie stało – włożył dłoń do kieszeni, po czym, tą samą dłonią, pogrzebał w popiele i wydłubał małe, żółtawe jajko. – Zobacz, mamy jajko!

– Och… wow… niesamowite…

– Ale teraz już skończymy wycieczkę – Dumbledore zostawił jajko pośród popiołów kurczaka i wrócił na tron. – Już czas na kolację, a chyba nie chcielibyśmy używać naszych zmieniaczy czasu.

W rządzie Harry'ego trwała gwałtowna walka o władzę. Ślizgon i Puchon zamienili się stronami po tym, jak dyrektor Hogwartu podpalił kurczaka.

– Tak, już czas. Na kolację – powiedziały usta Harry'ego.

„Znowu udajesz durnia" zauważył Wewnętrzny Krytyk Harry'ego.

– Cóż – zaczął Dumbledore – muszę ci coś wyznać. Wyznać i cię przeprosić.

– Przeprosiny są dobre. – „To nie ma sensu! O czym ja bredzę?"

– Możliwe, że zaraz zmienisz zdanie – Dumbledore westchnął głęboko. – Przykro mi to mówić, ale manipulowałem tobą przez całe twoje życie. To ja przekazałem ciebie twojej złej macosze i ojczymowi…

– Ale moja macocha i ojczym nie są źli! – wypalił Harry. – To znaczy, moi _rodzice!_

– Nie są? – Dumbledore wyglądał na zawiedzionego. – Ani odrobinę? To nie pasuje do schematu…

Wewnętrzny Ślizgon Harry'ego krzyczał z całych mentalnych sił „ZAMKNIJ SIĘ DURNIU ZABIERZE CIĘ OD NICH!"

– Nie, nie – odparł przerażony Harry – nie chciałem na nich skarżyć, ale są tak naprawdę bardzo źli…

– Są? – Dumbledore pochylił się i przyglądał Harry'emu. – A co robią?

„Mów szybko".

– Oni, yyy, każą mi zmywać zadania i rozwiązywać naczynia i nie pozwalają mi długo czytać i…

– Ach tak? To dobrze – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się smutno. – Zatem cię za to przepraszam. O czym to ja mówiłem? Ach tak. Przykro mi mówić, Harry, ale jestem winny w zasadzie całemu złu, które ci się w życiu przytrafiło. Spodziewam się, że cię to zezłości.

– Tak, jestem bardzo zły! Wrrr!

Wewnętrzny Krytyk niezwłocznie przyznał mu Nagrodę dla Najgorszego Aktora w Historii.

– Chciałem, żebyś wiedział – kontynuował Dumbledore. – Chciałem powiedzieć ci jak najszybciej, na wypadek, gdyby coś się później któremuś z nas przytrafiło, że jest mi bardzo, bardzo przykro. Za wszystko, co już się wydarzyło i za wszystko, co dopiero się przydarzy.

Wilgoć zabłysła w jego oczach.

– Jestem bardzo zły! – powiedział Harry. – Tak zły, że chcę teraz wyjść, chyba, że masz mi coś jeszcze do powiedzenia!

„Po prostu IDŹ zanim cię podpali!" wrzasnęli Ślizgon, Puchon i Gryfon.

– Rozumiem. Ostatnia rzecz, Harry. _Nie wolno_ ci zbliżać się do zakazanych drzwi na trzecim piętrze. Nie masz szans przedrzeć się przez wszystkie pułapki, a nie chciałbym usłyszeć, że doznałeś szkód podczas próbowania. W sumie to wątpię, żebyś w ogóle mógł otworzyć pierwsze drzwi, skoro są zamknięte, a ty nie znasz zaklęcia Alohomora…

Harry obrócił się i wystrzelił z gabinetu tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Gałka gładko obróciła się w jego dłoni, a on biegł po schodach pomimo ich własnych obrotów. W jednej chwili znalazł się na dole, gargulec odsunął się, po czym Harry wyleciał z klatki schodowej na korytarz.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter.<p>

To musiało być związane z osobą Harry'ego Pottera.

Czwartek trwał dla wszystkich, ale tego typu rzeczy nie przytrafiały się nikomu innemu.

Była 18:21 w czwartkowe popołudnie, kiedy Harry Potter wyleciał z klatki schodowej na korytarz, przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej i wpadł prosto na Minerwę McGonagall, która zmierzała do gabinetu dyrektora.

Na szczęście nikomu nic się nie stało. Wcześniej Harry się dowiedział (wtedy, kiedy odmawiał zbliżania się do miotły), że quidditch potrzebował solidnych, żelaznych kafli, żeby mieć jakiekolwiek szanse uszkodzić graczy, ponieważ czarodzieje byli dużo bardziej odporni na uderzenia od mugoli.

Harry i profesor McGonagall wylądowali na podłodze, a rolki pergaminu rozsypały się na wszystkie strony.

Nastała straszna cisza.

– Harry Potter – wypluła z siebie McGonagall – co robiłeś w gabinecie dyrektora?

– Nic! – pisnął Harry.

– Mówiłeś o nauczycielu Obrony?

– Nie! Dumbledore wezwał mnie i dał mi taki duży kamień i powiedział, że to kamień mojego ojca i że mam go zawsze ze sobą nosić!

Kolejna straszna cisza.

– Rozumiem – powiedziała profesor McGonagall trochę spokojniej. Wstała, otrzepała swoje szaty i przyjrzała się rozsypanym pergaminom, które zebrały się w zgrabny stosik i pomknęły wzdłuż ściany, jakby chciały się ukryć przed tym spojrzeniem. – Współczuję ci i przepraszam, że nie wierzyłam w ciebie.

– Pani profesor – zaczął drżącym głosem Harry. Wstał i popatrzył na jej _normalną,_ godną zaufania twarz. – Pani profesor…

– Tak, Potter?

– Czy sądzi pani, że powinienem? – zapytał cicho. – Nosić kamień mojego ojca zawsze i wszędzie?

Nauczycielka westchnęła.

– To sprawa między tobą a dyrektorem – zawahała się. – Powiem jedynie, że całkowite ignorowanie dyrektora prawie nigdy nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Przykro mi słyszeć o twoim dylemacie i jeśli mogłabym ci jakoś pomóc z czymkolwiek, co zdecydujesz…

– W zasadzie, to myślałem, że jak się dowiem w jaki sposób, to mógłby przetransmutować kamień w pierścień i nosić na palcu. Gdyby nauczyła mnie pani jak podtrzymywać transmutację…

– Dobrze, że o to pytasz – przerwała mu McGonagall z surowym wyrazem twarzy. – Gdybyś stracił panowanie nad transmutacją, powrót do prawdziwej formy odciąłby ci palec i prawdopodobnie rozerwał dłoń na pół. W twoim wieku nawet pierścień jest zbyt dużym celem; jeśli chciałbyś go podtrzymywać bez końca, wyczerpałby twoją magię. Ale mogę kazać wykuć dla ciebie pierścień z obsadą na klejnot, _niewielki_ klejnot dotykający twojej skóry. Mógłbyś ćwiczyć na bezpiecznym obiekcie, na przykład na żelku. Kiedy uda ci się podtrzymać transmutację przez cały miesiąc, nawet we śnie, wtedy pozwolę ci transmutować, yyy, kamień twojego ojca… – urwała. – _Naprawdę_ dyrektor…

– Tak. Yyy…

– Do dziwne nawet jak na niego – westchnęła nauczycielka. Podniosła stos pergaminów. – Przykro mi, Harry. Przepraszam, że ci nie ufałam. Teraz moja kolej zobaczyć się z dyrektorem.

– Cóż… Powodzenia… Chyba.

– Dziękuję.

– Yyy…

McGonagall podeszła do gargulca, niedosłyszalnie wypowiedziała hasło i weszła na obrotowe schody. Zaczęła znikać z pola widzenia, a gargulec wracać na miejsce…

– Pani profesor dyrektor podpalił kurczaka!

– _Co zro…_


	17. Hierarchia społeczna

Rozdział 18. Hierarchia społeczna

* * *

><p><em>„To brzmi wiarygodnie, prawda?"<em>

* * *

><p>Piątek, śniadanie. Harry odgryzł kolejny wielki kawał swojego tosta i próbował upomnieć samego siebie, że obżeranie się śniadaniem nie przyspieszy lekcji w lochach. Tak czy siak miał godzinę na naukę własną przed początkiem Eliksirów.<p>

Ale lochy! W Hogwarcie! Wyobraźnia Harry'ego już produkowała rozpadliny, wąskie kładki, lichtarze na ścianach i kępki świecących mchów. Czy będą tam szczury? Czy będą tam _smoki?_

– Harry Potter – powiedział cichy głos za jego plecami.

Harry zerknął przez ramię i zauważył zaniepokojonego Ernie'ego Macmillana, który był ubrany w eleganckie szaty z żółtą lamówką.

_– __Neville kazał mi cię ostrzec – powiedział Ernie cicho. __– __Myślę, że ma rację. Uważaj z nauczycielem Eliksirów. Starsi Puchoni mówili nam, że profesor Snape potrafi być bardzo wredny dla ludzi, których nie lubi. A nie lubi większości ludzi poza Ślizgonami. Jeśli będziesz mu pyskować__… To może się dla ciebie bardzo źle skończyć. Po prostu się nie wychylaj i nie daj mu pretekstu._

_Przez chwilę Harry zastanawiał się nad tym, po czym uniósł brwi (Harry żałował, że nie umie podnieść jednej brwi, jak Spock)._

_– __Dzięki – powiedział. __– __Możliwe, że ustrzegłeś mnie przed problemem._

Ernie przytaknął i wrócił do stołu Puchonów. Harry zajął się tostem.

Mniej więcej cztery kęsy później ktoś powiedział „przepraszam" i Harry ujrzał jednego ze starszych Krukonów. Zatroskanego_…_

Jakiś czas później Harry kończył drugą dokładkę bekonu (nauczył się jeść dużo na śniadanie. Zawsze mógł tylko skubnąć obiad, jeśli nie potrzebował zmieniacza czasu), kiedy usłyszał kolejny głos za plecami.

– Harry?

– Tak – powiedział ze znużeniem – spróbuję nie przyciągać uwagi profesora Snape'a_…_

– Nie masz szans – powiedział Fred.

– Zupełnie – dodał George.

– Więc kazaliśmy skrzatom domowym upiec tort dla ciebie.

– Postawimy na nim świeczkę za każdy punkt, który stracisz.

– I przy obiedzie urządzimy dla ciebie przyjęcie przy stole Gryfonów.

– Mamy nadzieję, że cię to pocieszy – dokończył George.

Harry przełknął ostatni kawałek bekonu i się obrócił.

– No dobra – powiedział. – Nie chciałem o to pytać po tym, jak poznałem profesora Binnsa, naprawdę nie chciałem, ale jeśli profesor Snape jest _tak_ paskudny, to dlaczego go nie wywalono?

– Wywalono? – zapytał Fred.

– Masz na myśli „zwolniono z pracy"?

– Tak – odparł Harry. – Tak się robi ze złymi nauczycielami. Wywala się ich. Nie macie tu chyba związków zawodowych albo dożywotnich posad, prawda?

Fred i George zmarszczyli czoła w taki sposób, jak mogliby to robić starsi pierwotnego plemienia, gdyby próbować im wytłumaczyć rachunek różniczkowy.

– Nie wiem – powiedział wreszcie Fred. – Nigdy o tym nie myślałem.

– Ani ja – poparł go George.

– Ta – przytaknął Harry. – Często to słyszę. Do zobaczenia przy obiedzie. I nie zdziwcie się, jeśli nie będzie świeczek na waszym torcie.

Fred i George wybuchnęli śmiechem, jakby to było bardzo zabawne, skłonili się i wrócili do stołu Gryfonów.

Harry znowu zainteresował się stołem i wziął sobie babeczkę. Miał pełen żołądek, ale przeczuwał, że przyda mu się więcej kalorii.

Jadł babeczkę i rozmyślał o profesorze Binnsie, najgorszym nauczycielu, jakiego do tej pory spotkał. Profesor Binns był duchem. Hermiona opowiadała mu o duchach i nie wydawało się, że posiadają samoświadomość. Nie dokonywały żadnych odkryć, ani nie zyskiwały sławy, niezależnie od tego, co robiły za życia. Miały trudności z pamiętaniem, które obecnie trwa stulecie. Hermiona porównała je do przypadkowych portretów, odciśniętych na okolicznej materii przez wybuch psychicznej energii związanej z nagłą śmiercią czarodzieja.

Harry miał już do czynienia z głupimi nauczycielami w czasach, kiedy próbował tradycyjnej mugolskiej edukacji. Jego ojciec oczywiście uważniej dobierał nauczycieli domowych, ale Harry po raz pierwszy spotkał się z nauczycielem, który dosłownie nie myślał.

Niestety, było to widać. Po jakichś pięciu minutach Harry się poddał i zabrał za czytanie podręcznika. Kiedy zrozumiał, że „profesor Binns" się nie sprzeciwi, wyjął z sakiewki zatyczki do uszu.

Czy duchom nie trzeba było płacić? Może o to chodzi? A może naprawdę nie dało się nikogo zwolnić z Hogwartu, _nawet po śmierci?_

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że profesor Snape od dawna był okropny wobec wszystkich poza Ślizgonami i nikomu nawet _nie przyszło do głowy_ rozwiązać z nim umowę.

A dyrektor podpalił kurczaka.

– Przepraszam – dobiegł go zmartwiony głos zza pleców.

– Przysięgam – powiedział Harry bez odwracania się – że to miejsce jest przynajmniej w ośmiu i pół procenta tak złe jak to, co tata mówi o Oksfordzie.

* * *

><p>Kiedy Harry szedł przez korytarz o kamiennych ścianach, czuł się urażony, zirytowany i wkurzony.<p>

– Lochy! – syczał. – _Lochy!_ To nie są lochy! To piwnica! _Piwnica!_

Parę dziewczyn popatrzyło na niego dziwnie. Chłopacy byli już przyzwyczajeni.

Wyglądało na to, że poziom, na którym znajdowała się sala Eliksirów nazywano „lochami" tylko dlatego, że znajdował się poniżej poziomu gruntu i był trochę chłodniejszy od reszty zamku.

W _Hogwarcie!_ W _Hogwarcie!_ Harry czekał na to całe życie i _nadal_ musiał czekać! Przecież jeśli _gdziekolwiek na Ziemi_ były porządne lochy, to powinny być właśnie w Hogwarcie! Czy naprawdę musiał zbudować własny zamek, żeby móc zobaczyć jedną malutką przepaść bez dna?

Wkrótce dotarli do sali od Eliksirów i Harry'emu humor się poprawił.

Były tam dziwne istoty w formalinie, pływające w słojach, które pokrywały każdy centymetr ścian pomiędzy szafkami. Harry przeczytał już wystarczająco dużo, żeby zidentyfikować niektóre z nich, jak na przykład zabryskańską fontnemę. Może i półmetrowy pająk _wyglądał_ jak akromantula, ale był stanowczo _zbyt mały._ Próbował pytać Hermionę, ale ta nie chciała nawet patrzeć w strony, które wskazywał palcem.

Harry przyglądał się dużej kulce kurzu z oczami i stopami, kiedy wszedł skrytobójca.

To była pierwsza myśl Harry'ego na widok profesora Severusa Snape'a. W sposobie, w jaki poruszał się pomiędzy ławkami uczniów było coś cichego i zabójczego. Było w nim coś z Lucjusza, chociaż nie byli do siebie zupełnie podobni. Lucjusz mógłby cię zabić z najwyższą elegancją, a ten człowiek by cię po prostu zabił.

– Siadać. Teraz.

Harry wraz z kilkorgiem innych uczniów wgramolił się do swoich ławek. Harry chciał usiąść obok Hermiony, ale jakoś tak wyszło, że obok niego znalazł się Justin Finch-Fletchley (była to podwójna sesja, Krukoni i Puchoni), więc od Hermiony dzieliły go dwie ławki.

Severus usiadł za biurkiem nauczyciela i bez słowa wstępu zaczął odczytywać obecność.

– Hannah Abbott.

– Tutaj – odpowiedziała Hannah drżącym głosem.

– Susan Bones.

– Jestem.

I tak dalej, nikt nie śmiał wtrącić słówka dopóki:

– Ach tak. Harry Potter. Nasza nowa… _znakomitość._

– Znakomitość jest obecna, _proszę pana._

Pół klasy się wzdrygnęło, a część z tych mądrzejszych zerknęła w stronę drzwi, jakby chcieli uciec, dopóki mieli na to szansę.

Severus uśmiechnął się wyczekująco i wywołał następne imię z listy.

Harry westchnął po cichu. To się wydarzyło zbyt szybko, nie zdążył pomyśleć. Cóż, i tak ten gość już go nienawidził, mniejsza o powody. A skoro już o tym myślał, to w sumie lepiej, że znęca się nad nim samym, a nie na przykład nad Hermioną czy Neville'm. Harry umiał się obronić. Ta, pewnie tak będzie najlepiej.

Po odczytaniu obecności Severus przyjrzał się całej klasie. Jego oczy były czarne jak bezgwiezdna noc.

– Jesteście tutaj – powiedział tak cicho, że uczniowie z tylnych rzędów mieli trudność go dosłyszeć – żeby się nauczyć subtelnej, a jednocześnie ścisłej sztuki przyrządzania eliksirów. Nie ma tutaj głupiego wymachiwania różdżkami, więc być może wielu z was uważa, że to wcale nie jest magia. Nie oczekuję od was, że naprawdę docenicie piękno kipiącego kotła i unoszącej się z niego roziskrzonej pary, delikatną moc płynów, które pełzną poprzez żyły człowieka – mówił czułym tonem, rozkoszował się słowami — aby oczarować umysł i usidlić zmysły – to się robiło straszne. – Mogę was nauczyć, jak uwięzić w butelce sławę, uwarzyć chwałę, a nawet powstrzymać śmierć… jeśli tylko nie jesteście bandą bałwanów, jakich zwykle muszę nauczać.

Chyba jakimś cudem zauważył wyraz niedowierzania na twarzy Harry'ego, albo może po prostu postanowił zwrócić na niego uwagę.

– Potter! – powiedział znienacka Snape. – Co mi wyjdzie, jeśli dodam sproszkowanego korzenia asfodelusa do nalewki z piołunu?

Harry zamrugał.

– Czy to było w „Magicznych wzorach i napojach"? Właśnie skończyłem je czytać, ale nie pamiętam niczego, co by potrzebowało nalewkę z piołunu…

Ręka Hermiony wystrzeliła w powietrze, a Harry posłał jej takie spojrzenie, że uniosła ją nawet wyżej.

– Aha! – powiedział gładko Severus – Najwyraźniej sława to nie wszystko.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał Harry. – Bo pan sam przed chwilą obiecał nauczyć nas butelkować sławę. A proszę powiedzieć, _jak_ to właściwie działa? Pije się i nagle zostaje się znakomitością?

Trzy czwarte klasy się wzdrygnęło.

Ręka Hermiony powoli opadła. Nic dziwnego. Może i była jego rywalką, ale nie należała do takich, co walczą nawet wtedy, kiedy widać, że nauczyciel usiłuje poniżyć przeciwnika.

Harry usiłować zapanować nad sobą. Pierwszą repliką, jaka mu przyszła do głowy było „abrakadabra".

– Spróbujmy jeszcze raz – powiedział Severus. – Potter, gdzie będziesz szukał, jeśli ci powiem, żebyś znalazł mi bezoar?

– Tego również nie ma w podręczniku – odparł Harry – ale w jednej książce mugoli czytałem, że kula zbitych włosów w ludzkim żołądku nazywa się trichobezoar, a mugole wierzą, że to potrafi wyleczyć każde zatrucie…

– Źle – przerwał mu Severus. – Bezoary znajduje się w żołądku kozy, nie są zrobione z włosów i wyleczą wiele zatruć, ale nie podziałają na każdą truciznę.

– _Nie mówiłem,_ że podziała. Powiedziałem tylko, że tak wyczytałem w jednej książce mugoli…

– Nikogo nie ciekawią twoje _żałosne_ książki mugoli. Ostatnia próba. Jaka jest różnica między mordownikiem a tojadem żółtym?

To była przesada.

– Wie pan – powiedział zimno Harry – w jednej z moich _fascynujących_ książek mugoli opisano badanie, w którym ludzie sprawiali wrażenie bardzo mądrych przez zadawanie pytań o losowo wybrane szczegóły, które były znane tylko im. Wyglądało na to, że obserwujący zauważali tylko to, że pytający znali odpowiedzi a pytani nie i zupełnie nie zwracali uwagi na niesprawiedliwość tej gry. Więc proszę mi powiedzieć: ile elektronów jest na najbardziej zewnętrznym orbitalu atomu węgla?

– Cztery – odpowiedział Severus z szerokim uśmiechem – To bezużyteczny fakt, którego nie zapisujcie. A dowiedz się, Potter, że asfodelus i piołun dają napój usypiający o takiej mocy, że znany jest również jako wywar żywej śmierci. Jeśli chodzi o mordownik i tojad żółty, to jest to jedna i ta sama roślina, nazywana również akonitem, o czym byś wiedział, gdybyś przeczytał „Tysiąc magicznych ziół i grzybów". Myślałeś, że nie trzeba zaglądać do książek, zanim tu przyjechałeś, co Potter? Cała reszta powinna to zapisywać, żebyście nie byli takimi nieukami jak on – zamilkł na chwilę. Wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie. – A to będzie… pięć punktów? Nie, zaokrąglijmy do dziesięciu punktów za pyskowanie.

Hermiona i inni uczniowie westchnęli.

– Panie profesorze – wycedził Harry – nie wiem, czym zdobyłem sobie pańską wrogość. Jeśli wie pan o jakimś problemie, o którym ja nie wiem, możemy…

– Zamknij się, Potter. Ravenclaw traci kolejne dziesięć punktów. Reszta otwiera podręczniki na trzeciej stronie.

Harry nie czuł wilgoci w oczach, jedynie delikatne pieczenie w gardle. Nie ma sensu płakać, jeśli płaczem nie zniszczy nauczyciela Eliksirów.

Harry powoli się wyprostował. Krew w jego żyła zmieniła się w ciekły azot. Wiedział, że próbował nad sobą zapanować, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, po co.

– Harry – wyszeptała Hermiona ponad dwiema ławkami – proszę, przestań, nie szkodzi, nie policzę tego…

– Ploteczki podczas lekcji, Granger? Trzy…

– Zatem – powiedział głos o temperaturze poniżej zera Kelwinów – w jaki sposób składa się formalną skargę na nauczyciela nadużywającego władzy? Czy należy porozmawiać z zastępcą dyrektora, napisać list do rady nadzorczej… może zechce pan wyjaśnić, jak to działa?

Klasa skamieniała.

– Miesiąc kozy, Potter – odparł Severus, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej.

– Odmawiam uznania pańskiej władzy jako nauczyciela i nie będę odsiadywać żadnej zarządzonej przez pana kozy.

Ludzie przestali oddychać.

Uśmiech Severusa znikł.

– Zatem będziesz… – urwał.

– Wywalony, to chciał pan powiedzieć? – Teraz Harry lekko się uśmiechał. – Ale najwyraźniej wątpi pan w swoje możliwości dopełnienia tej groźby, albo obawia się konsekwencji, gdyby się panu udało. Z drugiej strony, ja nie obawiam się szukania szkoły, w której uczą lepsi nauczyciele. A może powinienem zatrudnić prywatnych korepetytorów, jak to robiłem od lat, dzięki czemu mogłem się uczyć w pełni swoich możliwości. Mam dosyć pieniędzy. Na przykład z nagród za pokonanie pewnego Czarnego Pana. Ale w Hogwarcie jest _paru_ nauczycieli, których polubiłem, więc myślę, że łatwiej będzie się pozbyć pana.

– Pozbyć się mnie? – niedowierzał Severus, również lekko się uśmiechając. Zabawna zarozumiałość. A jak masz zamiar do tego doprowadzić, Potter?

– Słyszałem, że wielu uczniów i rodziców skarżyło się już na pana – strzelał, ale było to niemal pewne – więc tak naprawdę pytanie powinno brzmieć „dlaczego jeszcze pana nie wywalili?" Czy Hogwart ma zbyt mało pieniędzy, żeby opłacić prawdziwego nauczyciela Eliksirów? Jeśli tak, to się dołożę. Na pewno znaleźliby kogoś lepszego, gdyby zaoferowali pensję dwukrotnie wyższą niż pańska.

Dwa sople przeleciały przez salę mrożąc powietrze.

– Jeśli spróbujesz – powiedział Severus miękko – to dowiesz się, że rada nadzorcza w najmniejszym stopniu nie doceni twojej propozycji.

– Lucjusz… – odparł Harry. – _To dlatego_ wciąż pan tu jest. Może w takim razie powinienem porozmawiać z Lucjuszem. Chyba sam chce mnie poznać. Może mam coś, czego pragnie?

Hermiona gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową. Harry zauważył to kątem oka, ale skupiał się na Severusie.

– Jesteś głupim chłopcem – przestał się uśmiechać. – Lucjusz ceni moją przyjaźń ponad wszystko, co byś mógł mu dać. A nawet gdyby tak nie było, mam też innych sojuszników – jego głos stwardniał. – Coraz trudniej mi uwierzyć, że nie zostałeś Przydzielony do Slytherinu. Jakim to cudem udało ci się ominąć mój dom? Ach tak, ponieważ po raz pierwszy w historii Tiara Przydziału postanowiła _zażartować._ O czym naprawdę z nią _gawędziłeś,_ Potter? Może miałeś coś, czego pragnęła?

Harry wpatrywał się w zimne oczy Severusa i przypomniał sobie, że ostrzegała go, żeby nikomu nie patrzył w oczy, kiedy myślał o… opuścił wzrok na biurko Severusa.

– Nie odważysz się patrzeć mi w oczy, Potter?

Zrozumienie trafiło Harry'ego jak kafar.

– Więc to _przed panem_ ostrzegała mnie Tiara Przydziału!

– Co? – głos Severusa był autentycznie zdziwiony, ale Harry nie widział jego twarzy.

Harry wstał z ławki.

– Siadaj, Potter – powiedział rozzłoszczony głos ze strony, w którą Harry nie patrzył.

Harry go zignorował i rozejrzał się po klasie.

– Nie zamierzam pozwolić jednemu złemu nauczycielowi popsuć mi czas nauki w Hogwarcie – powiedział spokojnie. – Pora opuścić tę klasę i albo zatrudnić korepetytora, który nauczy mnie Eliksirów, albo, jeśli rada nadzorcza naprawdę jest tak skamieniała, uczyć się podczas wakacji. Jeśli ktoś z was nie chce być maltretowany przez tego człowieka, moje lekcje będą dla was otwarte.

– _Siadaj, Potter!_

Harry przeszedł przez salę i złapał klamkę.

Nie dała się nacisnąć.

Harry powoli się obrócił i przelotnie złapał spojrzenie Severusa uśmiechającego się złośliwie zanim przypomniał sobie nie patrzeć.

– Niech pan otworzy drzwi.

– Nie.

– Sprawia pan, że czuję się zagrożony – głos był tak lodowaty, że wcale nie brzmiał, jak Harry – a to błąd.

– I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić, chłopczyku? – zaśmiał się Severus.

Harry przeszedł sześć dużych kroków, aż znalazł się w pobliżu ostatniego rzędu ławek.

Wyprostował się i uniósł dłoń przygotowaną do pstryknięcia.

Neville krzyknął i zanurkował pod swoją ławkę. Inne dzieci instynktownie przygarbiły się albo zasłoniły rękami.

– _Harry, nie!_ – wrzasnęła Hermiona. – Cokolwiek chcesz mu zrobić, nie rób tego!

– Czyście wszyscy _poszaleli?_ – warknął głos Severusa.

– Nie zamierzałem go skrzywdzić, Hermiono – Harry opuścił dłoń i dodał ciszej – chciałem wysadzić drzwi.

Chociaż teraz Harry sobie przypomniał, że nie wolno transmutować rzeczy, które mają być spalone, a to znaczyło, że cofanie się w czasie i nakłonienie Freda i George'a do transmutowania ściśle określonej ilości materiałów wybuchowych nie było dobrym pomysłem…

– Silencio – wypowiedział głos Severusa.

Harry próbował zapytać „co?" ale dźwięk nie wyszedł z jego ust.

– Śmiechu warte. Wystarczy już kłopotów na jeden dzień, Potter. Nie spotkałem jeszcze ucznia, który by się tyle awanturował i był tak nieposłuszny jak ty. Nie pamiętam, ile punktów ma Ravenclaw, ale jestem pewien, że mogę odebrać je wszystkie. Ravenclaw traci dziesięć punktów. Ravenclaw traci dziesięć punktów. Ravenclaw traci dziesięć punktów! Ravenclaw traci pięćdziesiąt punktów! Teraz siadaj i przyglądaj się, jak reszta klasy uczy się na lekcji!

Harry włożył dłoń do sakiewki i próbował powiedzieć „mazak", ale nie mógł. Zatrzymało go to zaledwie na chwilę, a potem pomyślał, żeby przeliterować słowa dłonią i zaraz miał w ręce mazak razem z notatnikiem. Podszedł do pustej ławki i zapisał kilka słów. Oderwał kartkę, schował mazak oraz notatnik w kieszeni szaty (łatwiejszy dostęp) i pokazał całej klasie swoją wiadomość.

WYCHODZĘ

CZY KTOŚ JESZCZE

CHCE WYJŚĆ?

– Jesteś szalony, Potter – warknął Snape z pogardą.

Nikt więcej nie przemówił.

Harry skłonił się ironicznie w stronę biurka nauczyciela, podszedł do ściany i gładkim ruchem otworzył szafę, po czym do niej wszedł i zamknął drzwi.

Uczniów dobiegł stłumiony odgłos pstrykania palcami i nic więcej. Popatrzyli na siebie zadziwieni i przestraszeni.

Nauczyciel Eliksirów był teraz wściekły. Niemalże przebiegł salę i gwałtownie otworzył drzwi szafy.

Która była pusta.

* * *

><p>Godzinę wcześniej Harry nasłuchiwał za drzwiami szafy. Było cicho, ale nie było sensu podejmować niepotrzebne ryzyko.<p>

Jego palce przeliterowały P-E-L-E-R-Y-N-A.

Jak tylko stał się niewidzialny, powoli i ostrożnie otworzył drzwi szafy i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Nikogo nie było widać w sali.

Drzwi były otwarte.

Dopiero na korytarzu, bezpieczny pod osłoną peleryny, poczuł, jak odpływa z niego gniew i zrozumiał, co tak naprawdę zrobił.

Co zrobił.

Zamurowało go z przerażenia.

Zraził do siebie nauczyciela, który był o trzy rzędy wielkości potężniejszy, niż ktokolwiek inny. Groził odejściem z Hogwartu i być może będzie musiał spełnić tę groźbę. Stracił wszystkie punkty Ravenclawu, a potem użył zmieniacza czasu…

W wyobraźni widział, jak rodzice krzyczą na niego, profesor McGonagall jest zawiedziona i było to zbyt bolesne, _nie mógł wymyślić, jak by tu się uratować__…_

Pozwolił sobie pomyśleć, że wpakował się w te tarapaty przez to, że się rozzłościł, więc może w złości uda mu się wymyślić sposób na wydostanie się z nich; w końcu wszystko było jakoś tak prostsze i jaśniejsze, jak był wściekły.

Nie pozwolił sobie myśleć, że nie zniósłby takiej przyszłości, gdyby nie był wściekły.

Więc przywołał przeszłość i upokorzenie…

„– Aha! Najwyraźniej sława to nie wszystko.

– Ravenclaw traci dziesięć punktów za pyskowanie"

Kojący chłód przelał się w jego żyłach niczym fala odbijająca się od falochronu i Harry głęboko odetchnął.

Dobra. Wracamy do normalności.

Czuł się zawiedziony tym, że jego nie-wściekła część zrejterowała i tylko chciała wykaraskać się z kłopotów. Profesor Severus Snape był problemem dla _wszystkich_ uczniów. Normalny-Harry zapomniał o tym i chciał chronić tylko _siebie._ I zostawić pozostałe ofiary na pastwę Snape'a? Nie powinien zastanawiać się, jak ochronić siebie, ale jak zniszczyć nauczyciela Eliksirów.

„Więc to jest moja ciemna strona? Dosyć stronnicze słowo, moja jasna strona jest już bardziej tchórzliwa i samolubna, do tego głupieje i panikuje."

_A teraz, kiedy myślał jasno, dobrze wiedział, co należy zrobić. Miał już godzinę na przygotowania, mógł w razie potrzeby znaleźć jeszcze pięć__…_

* * *

><p>Minerwa McGonagall czekała już w gabinecie dyrektora.<p>

Dumbledore siedział na swoim tronie za biurkiem, ubrany tym razem w cztery warstwy urzędowych, lawendowych szat. Minerwa siedziała na krześle przed nim, a naprzeciwko niej Severus, również na krześle. Pomiędzy nimi stał pusty, drewniany stołek.

Czekali na Harry'ego Pottera.

„Harry" myślała rozpaczliwie McGonagall. „Obiecałeś nie gryźć nauczycieli!"

Miała już przed oczami oburzoną twarz Harry'ego i jego odpowiedź „powiedziałem, że nie ugryzę nikogo, kto mnie sam najpierw nie ugryzie!"

Pukanie do drzwi.

– Wejdź! – zawołał Dumbledore.

Drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł Harry Potter. Minerwa niemalże głośno sapnęła. Chłopiec był opanowany, spokojny i w pełni kontroli nad sobą.

– Dzień dob… – Zaczął i urwał Harry. Zapomniał zamknąć buzię.

Minerwa podążyła za jego wzrokiem i okazało się, że Harry wpatruje się w Fawkesa, który spokojnie siedział na swojej złotej grzędzie. Fawkes zatrzepotał czerwono-złotymi skrzydłami niczym płomyk i skłonił głowę w stronę Harry'ego w uprzejmym pozdrowieniu.

_Harry przesunął spojrzenie na Dumbledore'a._

_Dumbledore mrugnął do niego._

_Minerwa poczuła, że coś jej umknęło._

_Niepewność przemknęła przez twarz Harry'ego. Jego spokój się zachwiał. W oczach pokazał się strach, złość a potem chłopiec odzyskał spokój._

Minerwa poczuła dreszcz na plecach. Coś tu nie było w porządku.

– Usiądź, proszę – powiedział Dumbledore. Jego twarz znowu była poważna.

Harry usiadł.

– Zatem, Harry – zaczął Dumbledore – słyszałem już sprawozdanie profesora Snape'a. Czy teraz mógłbyś ty powiedzieć swoimi słowami, co się stało?

– Bez trudności – Harry lekceważąco zerknął na Severusa. Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Próbował się nade mną znęcać, tak jak znęca się nad każdym uczniem spoza Slytherinu od dnia, w którym Lucjusz narzucił ci jego obecność. Co do szczegółów, to domagam się rozmowy w cztery oczy. Uczeń, który zgłasza znęcanie się nie powinien musieć mówić wprost w obecności nauczyciela, który nadużywa władzy.

Tym razem Minerwa nie powstrzymała sapnięcia.

Severus się po prostu roześmiał.

– Panie Potter – dyrektor spoważniał – o nauczycielach Hogwartu nie mówi się w ten sposób. Obawiam się, że wnioskujesz z całkowicie błędnych przesłanek. Profesor Severus Snape ma moje całkowite zaufanie i służy w Hogwarcie z mojego rozkazu, nie za sprawą Lucjusza Malfoy'a.

Kilka chwil ciszy.

– Czy coś mi umknęło? – zapytał zimno chłopiec.

– Całkiem sporo, Potter – odparł dyrektor. – Po pierwsze, musisz zrozumieć, że zebraliśmy się tutaj, aby omówić twoją karę za dzisiejsze wydarzenia.

– Ten człowiek terroryzuje szkołę od lat. Rozmawiałem z uczniami i zebrałem historie, które z łatwością wystarczą, żeby rozpocząć kampanię prasową, żeby podburzyć rodziców przeciwko niemu. Część z młodszych uczniów płakała, jak mi opowiadali. Ja sam niemalże płakałem, kiedy ich słuchałem! _Dał pan t__emu dręczycielowi __wolną rękę? Zrobił to pan swoim uczniom? Dlaczego?_

Minerwa przełknęła kluchę. Myślała, że zdarzało się — czasami — ale jakoś nigdy do końca…

– To zebranie nie dotyczy profesora Snape'a – odpowiedział twardo dyrektor. – Dotyczy ciebie i twojego braku poszanowania dla szkolnej dyscypliny. Zgodziłem się na propozycję profesora Snape'a, że trzy miesiące kozy będą odpowiednią…

– Odmawiam – przerwał zimno Harry.

Minerwie zabrakło słów.

– To nie jest prośba, Potter – powiedział dyrektor. Cała moc jego spojrzenia była skoncentrowana na chłopcu. – To twoja ka…

– Wytłumaczy mi pan, dlaczego pozwolił pan temu mężczyźnie ranić dzieci powierzone pańskiej opiece, a jeśli wyjaśnienie nie będzie zadowalające, skieruję moją kampanię prasową przeciwko panu.

Minerwa poczuła fizyczne uderzenie czystej obrazy majestatu.

Nawet Severus był wstrząśnięty.

– Byłoby to, Harry, w najwyższym stopniu nierozsądne – powoli odpowiedział Dumbledore. – Na tej planszy jestem najważniejszą figurą stojącą naprzeciw Lucjusza. Jeśli byś spełnił te plany, wzmocniłbyś jego władzę, a nie sądzę, żebyś wolał jego stronę.

Chłopiec nie poruszył się.

– Ta rozmowa dotyka spraw prywatnych – powiedział i wskazał ręką na Severusa. – Odeślij go.

– Czy nie mówiłem ci – Dumbledore pokręcił głową – że ma moje całkowite zaufanie?

– Jego znęcanie się nad uczniami osłabia cię! – Harry był wstrząśnięty. – Każdy mógłby zacząć taką kampanię prasową! To szaleństwo! Czemu to robisz?

– Przykro mi, Harry – westchnął Dumbledore – ale jest to związane ze sprawami, o których nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy usłyszeć.

Harry wpatrzył się w Dumbledore'a. Potem na chwilę popatrzył na Severusa i wrócił wzrokiem do Dumbledore'a.

– To _jest_ szaleństwo – powiedział powoli. – Nie powstrzymałeś go, bo uważasz, że jest _częścią schematu._ Że Hogwart potrzebuje złego nauczyciela Eliksirów żeby być porządną szkołą magii, tak samo jak Historii powinien uczyć duch.

– To brzmi wiarygodnie, prawda? – uśmiechnął się Dumbledore.

– Nie do przyjęcia – sucho odparł Harry. Jego spojrzenie było teraz zimne i ponure. – Nie będę tolerować znęcania się i tortur. Zastanawiałem się nad wieloma rozwiązaniami, ale pozostało jedno: albo on odejdzie albo ja.

Minerwa znowu sapnęła. Coś dziwnego zamigotało w oczach Severusa.

– Wydalenie, Potter – Dumbledore też patrzył zimno – jest ostateczną groźbą, której można użyć wobec ucznia. Uczniowie nie używają jej wobec dyrektora szkoły. To jest najlepsza szkoła magii na świecie i nie każdy ma możliwość do niej uczęszczać. Czy uważasz, że Hogwart sobie nie poradzi bez ciebie?

Harry siedział, wciąż uśmiechając się lekko.

Minerwa poczyniła przerażające odkrycie. Chyba Harry nie ma zamiaru…

– Zapomina pan – powiedział – że nie tylko pan może widzieć schematy. To są prywatne sprawy. Proszę go wreszcie ode… – Harry znowu wskazał na Severusa i urwał w pół gestu i słowa.

Minerwa widziała na jego twarzy ten moment, kiedy sobie przypomniał.

W końcu sama mu o tym powiedziała.

– Jeszcze raz, Potter. Severus Snape ma moje całkowite zaufanie.

– Powiedziałeś mu – wyszeptał chłopiec. – Ty durniu.

Dumbledore zignorował zniewagę.

– O czym miałem mu powiedzieć?

– Że Czarny Pan żyje.

– _O czym ty, na Merlina, Potter, mówisz?_ – krzyknął zaskoczony i oburzony Severus.

Harry zerknął na niego uśmiechając się ponuro.

– Ach, więc jednak _jesteśmy_ Slytherinem. A już się obawiałem – powiedział.

Nastała cisza.

Wreszcie Dumbledore przerwał ją łagodnym głosem.

– Harry, a o czym _ty_ mówisz?

– Przepraszam, Albusie – wyszeptała Minerwa.

Obaj mężczyźni zwrócili się do niej.

– Pani profesor mi nie powiedziała – szybko wtrącił Harry. – Zgadłem. Jak już mówiłem, też widzę schematy. Zgadłem, a ona próbowała opanować swoją reakcję tak jak Severus, ale nie udało jej się to tak doskonale, więc zrozumiałem, że tylko udaje.

– I powiedziałam mu – dodała drżącym głosem Minerwa – że tylko my troje o tym wiemy.

– Co było jedynie ustępstwem, żeby mnie powstrzymać od pytania ludzi dokoła – Harry zachichotał. – Powinienem był dorwać któregoś z was i powiedzieć, że wszystko mi wyznała, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie puścicie pary. Prawdopodobnie nic by mi to nie dało, ale warto byłoby spróbować – znowu się uśmiechnął. – Tamta groźba wciąż wisi i oczekuję, że kiedyś zostanie mi to _wszystko_ wyłożone.

Severus patrzył na nią z czystą pogardę. Minerwa uniosła brodę i wytrzymała. Wiedziała, że zasłużyła.

Dumbledore odchylił się na tronie. Miał tak zimne spojrzenie, jak w dniu, w którym umarł jego brat.

– I grozisz nam, Harry, że przyłączysz się do Voldemorta jeśli nie spełnimy twoich życzeń.

– Przykro mi mówić – ostro powiedział Harry – że nie jesteś pępkiem świata. Nie grożę opuszczeniem magicznej Anglii. Grożę opuszczeniem _ciebie._ Nie jestem potulny jak Frodo. To _moja _misja i jeśli chcesz brać w niej udział, to na _moich_ warunkach.

– Zaczynam wątpić, czy w ogóle nadajesz się na bohatera, Potter – Dumbledore nie ustępował.

– Zaczynam wątpić, czy nadaje się pan na mojego Gandalfa, _panie Dumbledore _– powiedział Harry równie zimno. – Boromir był przynajmniej zrozumiałą wpadką. A co ten _nazgul_ robi w mojej drużynie?

Minerwa nie rozumiała ani słowa. Popatrzyła na Severusa, żeby sprawdzić, czy on coś z tego rozumie i zobaczyła, że odwrócił się od Harry'ego i się uśmiecha.

– Przypuszczam – powoli odpowiedział Dumbledore – że z twojego punktu widzenia to było rozsądne pytanie. Zatem, panie Potter, czy gdyby profesor Snape miał zostawić pana w spokoju, byłoby to ostatnie wspomnienie o tej sprawie, czy też co tydzień pojawiałby się pan tutaj z nowym żądaniem?

– Zostawić _mnie_ w spokoju? – Harry był święcie oburzony – nie jestem jego jedyną ani nawet najbardziej wrażliwą ofiarą! _Czy zapomniał pan już, że dzieci są bezbronne? Jak bardzo je to boli? _Od dzisiaj Severus ma traktować _wszystkich_ uczniów z odpowiednią i profesjonalną uprzejmością, albo poszuka pan innego nauczyciela Eliksirów, albo innego bohatera.

Dumbledore wybuchnął śmiechem. Ciepłym, radosnym śmiechem z głębi duszy, jakby Harry właśnie przed nim popisywał się stepowaniem.

Minerwa nie odważyła się poruszyć. Jej oczy błyszczały i widziała, że Severus jest równie nieruchomy.

– Myli się pan – dodał zimno Harry – jeśli sądzi pan, że to jakiś dowcip. To nie jest prośba. To jest pańska kara.

– Potter – zaczęła mówić Minerwa. Nie wiedziała nawet co ma powiedzieć. Po prostu nie mogła tego puścić płazem.

Harry uciszył ją gestem i kontynuował do Dumbledore'a.

– A jeśli wydaje się to panu nieuprzejme – jego głos już nie był tak twardy – to było równie nieuprzejme, kiedy pan tak mówił do mnie. Nie powiedziałby pan czegoś takiego żadnej istocie, którą uważa pan za prawdziwego człowieka, jedynie podległemu dziecku i będę pana traktować z taką uprzejmością, z jaką pan będzie się odnosić do mnie…

– W rzeczy samej, taka musi być kara dla mnie! _Oczywiście_ szantażujesz mnie, żeby ochronić wszystkich uczniów, a nie tylko siebie! Nie wiem, skąd mi przyszedł do głowy inny pomysł! – Dumbledore śmiał się jeszcze głośniej. Trzykrotnie walnął pięścią w stół.

Pewność siebie znikła z twarzy Harry'ego. Zwrócił się do McGonagall, po raz pierwszy podczas tej rozmowy.

– Przepraszam – zaczął niepewnie – ale czy on nie potrzebuje jakiegoś lekarstwa, albo czegoś w tym stylu?

– Ach… – Minerwa nie miała zielonego pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć.

– Cóż – odparł Dumbledore wycierając łzy z oczu – wybaczcie mi. Przepraszam za tę przerwę. Proszę, kontynuuj swój szantaż.

Harry otworzył buzię, a potem ją zamknął. Był niepewny.

– Więc… Ma jeszcze przestać czytać uczniom w myślach.

– Minerwo – morderczo zaczął Severus – ty…

– Tiara Przydziału mnie ostrzegła – przerwał mu Harry.

– Co?

– Nie mogę powiedzieć nic więcej. W każdym razie to tyle. Skończyłem.

Cisza.

– Co teraz? – zapytała Minerwa, kiedy stało się oczywiste, że nikt inny się nie odezwie.

– Co teraz? – powtórzył za nią Dumbledore. – Jak to co, bohater wygrywa.

– _Co?_ – zapytali wszyscy pozostali.

– Cóż, zagonił nas w kozi róg – powiedział Dumbledore, uśmiechając się wesoło. – Ale Hogwart naprawdę _potrzebuje_ złego Mistrza Eliksirów, inaczej nie byłby porządną szkołą magii, prawda? Może zrobimy tak, że profesor Snape będzie okropny tylko wobec uczniów od piątej klasy wzwyż?

– _Co?_ – znowu wszyscy pozostali zapytali równocześnie.

– Jeśli chodzi ci o najbardziej wrażliwe ofiary. Może masz rację, Harry. Może _zapomniałem, _jak to jest być dzieckiem. Pójdźmy na kompromis. Severus będzie w dalszym ciągu niesprawiedliwie przyznawać punkty Ślizgonom i nie dbać o dyscyplinę w Domu, będzie wstrętny wobec uczniów od piątej klasy wzwyż. Dla pozostałych będzie przerażający, ale nie okrutny. Obieca czytać uczniom w myślach wyłącznie w sytuacjach, w których wymaga tego bezpieczeństwo ucznia. Hogwart zachowa złego Mistrza Eliksirów, ale najbardziej wrażliwe ofiary, jak to określiłeś, będą bezpieczne.

Minerwa McGonagall nigdy w życiu nie była tak oszołomiona. Spojrzała niepewnie na Severusa, którego twarz była całkowicie obojętna, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, jaki ma przyjąć wyraz.

– Myślę, że mogę przyjąć taką umowę – powiedział Harry cokolwiek dziwnym głosem.

– Nie mówisz poważnie – odparł Severus beznamiętnie.

– Stanowczo popieram – powoli przyznała Minerwa. Tak stanowczo popierała, że jej serce omal nie wyskakiwało na zewnątrz. – Ale co mielibyśmy powiedzieć uczniom? Mogli nie zadawać pytań, póki Severus był… okropny wobec wszystkich, ale…

– Harry może powiedzieć pozostałym uczniom, że odkrył straszną tajemnicę Severusa i nas zaszantażował – odpowiedział Dumbledore. – W końcu to prawda; odkrył, że Severus czyta w myślach i przed chwilą nas szantażował.

– To szaleństwo! – wybuchnął Severus.

– Buahahahaha! – odparł Dumbledore.

– Ale… – zaczął niepewnie Harry. – Ale jeśli koś mnie spyta, dlaczego poniewiera piątoklasistami? Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby byli wściekli, a to nie był mój pomysł…

– Powiesz, że to nie ty zaproponowałeś taki kompromis i że tylko tyle udało ci się osiągnąć. A potem odmówisz dalszych wyjaśnień. To wszystko też jest prawdą. Jest w tym pewna sztuka, nauczysz się tego z czasem.

Harry pokiwał powoli głową.

– A punkty, które odebrał Krukonom?

– Nie może ich zwrócić – wtrąciła się Minerwa.

Harry popatrzył na nią.

– Przykro mi, Potter – powiedziała. Naprawdę _było_ jej przykro, ale tak musiało być. – _Musisz_ ponieść jakieś konsekwencje swojego zachowania, albo szkoła pójdzie z dymem.

– Dobrze – Harry wzruszył ramionami i dodał ostro – ale w przyszłości nie wolno mu naruszać mojego wizerunku w Domu poprzez odbieranie punktów ani marnować mojego cennego czasu zostawaniem po lekcjach. Jeśli uzna, że moje zachowanie wymaga zmiany, może się rozmówić z profesor McGonagall.

– Harry – odparła Minerwa – będziesz poddawał się szkolnej dyscyplinie, czy chcesz być ponad prawem, tak jak to robił Severus?

Harry na nią popatrzył. Miał w spojrzeniu cień ciepła, ale tylko przez chwilkę.

– Pozostanę zwykłym uczniem dla wszystkich zatrudnionych w szkole, którzy nie są szaleni ani źli, pod warunkiem, że nie będą naciskani przez szalonych i złych – zerknął przelotnie na Severusa i zwrócił się do Dumbledore'a. – Zostaw Minerwę w spokoju i będę w jej obecności zwykłym uczniem. Żadnych wyjątkowych przywilejów.

– Pięknie – odpowiedział szczerze Dumbledore. – Tak by powiedział prawdziwy bohater.

– Oraz – wtrąciła McGonagall – Potter musi publicznie przeprosić za swoje dzisiejsze zachowanie.

Tym razem Harry popatrzył na nią sceptycznie.

– Złamałeś szkolną dyscyplinę, Potter. Trzeba ją przywrócić.

– Myślę, pani profesor, że przykłada pani nadmierną wagę do tej tak zwanej szkolnej dyscypliny, w przeciwieństwie do utrzymywania nauczycieli Historii przy życiu i zapobiegania torturowaniu uczniów. Podtrzymywanie aktualnej hierarchii władzy i wymuszanie przestrzegania jej reguł wydaje się dużo mądrzejsze, moralniejsze i ważniejsze dla osób, które są na szczycie i wymuszają, niż dla tych, którzy są na dole. Mogę podać źródła, które mówią o tym efekcie, jeśli pani chce. Mogę o tym mówić godzinami, ale na razie skończę.

– Potter, nie doceniasz znaczenia dyscypliny, ponieważ sam jej nie potrzebujesz… – pokręciła głową i umilkła. To nie zabrzmiało właściwie, Severus, Dumbledore, a nawet Harry patrzyli na nią dziwnie. – Znaczy się, do nauki. Nie każde dziecko umie się uczyć przy braku autorytetów. I to właśnie te inne dzieci będą pokrzywdzone, jeśli uznają twój przykład za godny naśladowania.

Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Pierwszym i ostatnim wyjściem jest prawda. Prawda, że nie powinienem był się zezłościć, nie powinienem był zakłócać lekcji, nie powinienem był zrobić tego, co zrobiłem i że dałem zły przykład dla uczniów. Prawdą jest jednak i to, że Severus Snape zachował się w sposób niegodny nauczyciela Hogwartu i że od dzisiaj będzie zwracał więcej uwagi, żeby nie ranić uczuć uczniów do czwartej klasy włącznie. Obaj moglibyśmy wstać i powiedzieć prawdę. Mogę tak zrobić.

– Chyba śnisz, Potter! – splunął Severus.

– W końcu – dodał Harry, uśmiechając się ponuro – jeśli uczniowie zobaczą, że regułom podlegają _wszyscy__…_ nawet nauczyciele, a nie tylko bezradni uczniowie, którzy tylko i wyłącznie cierpią przez ten system… cóż, wpływ na dyscyplinę szkolną byłby _wspaniały._

Po krótkiej ciszy Dumbledore się zakrztusił.

– Minerwa myśli, że masz więcej racji niż ci wolno.

Wzrok Harry'ego natychmiast zwrócił się na podłogę.

– Czytasz _jej_ w myślach?

– Łatwo wziąć zdrowy rozsądek za Legilimencję – odparł Dumbledore. – Porozmawiam o tym jeszcze z Severusem i będziesz musiał przeprosić tylko jeśli on też przeprosi. Sprawa zakończona, przynajmniej do obiadu – urwał na chwilę – chociaż, Harry, obawiam się, że Minerwa będzie chciała porozmawiać z tobą o jeszcze jednej sprawie. I nie ma w tym żadnego nacisku z mojej strony. Minerwo, możesz?

Minerwa wstała z krzesła i o mało się nie przewróciła. Miała zbyt wiele adrenaliny we krwi, serce waliło jej zbyt silnie.

– Fawkes – powiedział Dumbledore – odprowadź ich, proszę.

– Nie… – zaczęła mówić.

Dumbledore na nią spojrzał i umilkła.

Feniks przeleciał przez pokój jak język ognia i wylądował na jej ramieniu. Przez szaty poczuła ciepło rozlewające się po całym ciele.

– Chodź ze mną, Potter – powiedziała, już stanowczo i wyszli.

* * *

><p>Stali na ruchomych schodach w ciszy.<p>

Minerwa nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Nie znała tej osoby, która była obok niej.

Wtedy Fawkes zaśpiewał.

Był to śpiew miękki i delikatny, jak mógłby brzmieć kominek, gdyby miał melodię. Przelewał się przez umysł Minerwy, uśmierzając ból, kojąc, łagodząc wszystko, czego dotykał…

– Co to jest? – szeptem zapytał Harry. Głos mu drżał.

– Pieśń feniksa – odpowiedziała Minerwa, nie całkiem świadoma, co mówi, ponieważ skupiła się na słuchaniu dziwnej, cichej muzyki. – Potrafi również leczyć.

Harry odwrócił od niej twarz, ale zauważyła przebłysk udręki.

Zjazd trwał bardzo długo a może tylko wydawało im się, że muzyka tak długo trwa i kiedy wyszli zza gargulca, mocno trzymała w ręce dłoń Harry'ego.

Kiedy gargulec wrócił na miejsce, Fawkes opuścił jej ramię i zawisł na wprost Harry'ego.

Harry patrzył na niego jak człowiek zahipnotyzowany przez stale zmieniający się płomień.

– Co miałem zrobić, Fawkes? – wyszeptał. – Gdybym się nie zezłościł, nie dałbym rady ich ochronić.

Feniks wciąż machał skrzydłami i unosił się przed Harry'm. Słychać było tylko uderzenia skrzydeł, a potem, w błysku płomienia, Fawkes zniknął.

Oboje zamrugali, jakby obudzili się ze snu, albo jakby znowu weń zapadali.

Minerwa popatrzyła w dół.

Młoda, jasna twarzyczka Harry'ego Pottera popatrzyła na nią.

– Czy feniksy są ludźmi? – zapytał. – Chodzi mi o to, czy są wystarczająco inteligentne, żeby uznać je za ludzi? Czy mógłbym porozmawiać z Fawkes'em, gdybym wiedział, jak?

Minerwa zamrugała.

– Nie – odpowiedziała drżącym głosem. – Feniksy są stworzeniami potężnej magii, która nadaje ich istnieniu taką wagę, jakiej nie mogłoby posiadać żadne zwierzę. Są ogniem, światłem, ukojeniem, odrodzeniem. Ale pomimo tego, nie.

– Skąd mogę wziąć takiego?

Minerwa pochyliła się i przytuliła go. Nie miała takiego zamiaru, ale jakoś tak nie miała też wyboru. Kiedy się wyprostowała, było jej trudno mówić, jednak musiała zapytać.

– Co się dzisiaj stało, Harry?

– Tak jak pani, nie mam odpowiedzi na żadne z ważnych pytań. W dodatku wolałbym przez jakiś czas o tym nie myśleć.

Minerwa znowu ujęła jego dłoń i pokonali resztę drogi w milczeniu.

Była to krótka trasa, ponieważ, ze zrozumiałych powodów, gabinet wicedyrektor znajdował się w pobliżu gabinetu dyrektora.

Minerwa usiadła za swoim biurkiem.

Harry usiadł na wprost niej.

– Zatem – wyszeptała. Dałaby niemal wszystko za to, żeby ktoś inny musiał to zrobić, albo chociaż żeby było to kiedy indziej, nie dzisiaj, nie teraz. – Pozostaje sprawa dyscypliny szkolnej. Nie jesteś od niej zwolniony.

– A dokładniej?

Nie wiedział. Jeszcze się nie domyślił. Poczuła, jak ściska się jej gardło, ale trzeba było wykonać to zadanie i nie będzie się wymigiwać.

– Podaj mi swój zmieniacz czasu.

Cały spokój podarowany mu przez feniksa wyparował w jednej sekundzie, a Minerwa poczuła się, jakby wbiła mu nóż w plecy.

– _Nie!_ – krzyknął Harry głosem pełnym paniki. – Potrzebuję go, nie będę mógł uczęszczać do szkoły bez niego, nie będę mógł spać!

– Będziesz mógł spać – odparła. – Ministerstwo przysłało dzisiaj ochronną skorupę dla twojego zmieniacza czasu. Zaczaruję ją tak, żeby otwierała się wyłącznie między 21 a północą

– Ale… Ale ja…

– Ile razy używałeś zmieniacza czasu od poniedziałku? Ile godzin cofnąłeś?

– Ile… Chwilę, muszę policzyć – zerknął na zegarek.

Minerwa poczuła ukłucie żalu. Tak myślała.

– Czyli nie było to dwa razy na dzień. Podejrzewam, że twoi współlokatorzy powiedzieliby mi, że miałeś trudności z zasypianiem o normalnej porze i że budziłeś się coraz wcześniej. Mam rację?

Miał odpowiedź wypisaną na twarzy.

– Potter – powiedziała łagodnie – niektórzy uczniowie nie mogą posiadać zmieniaczy czasu, ponieważ się od nich uzależniają. Dajemy im eliksir, który wydłuża ich cykl dobowy o tyle, ile potrzeba, ale i tak nie używają zmieniaczy czasu tylko na potrzeby lekcji. Wtedy musimy je zabierać. Przez te kilka dni nauczyłeś się rozwiązywać każdy swój problem zmieniaczem czasu, często w sposób bardzo lekkomyślny. Użyłeś go, żeby odzyskać przypominajkę. Zniknąłeś z szafy w sposób jasny dla uczniów, zamiast poprosić mnie lub kogoś innego, żeby ci otworzył drzwi.

Jego twarz mówiła, że nie pomyślał o tym.

– Ale co najważniejsze, powinieneś był po prostu siedzieć na lekcji. Uważać i wyjść na koniec zajęć, tak, jakbyś to zrobił, gdybyś nie miał zmieniacza czasu. Niektórym uczniom nie można powierzać zmieniaczy czasu i ty do nich należysz. Przykro mi.

– Ale ja go _potrzebuję!_ – Wybuchnął Harry. – A jak zaatakują mnie Ślizgoni i będę musiał uciekać? On mnie _chroni__…_

– Wszyscy pozostali uczniowie są narażeni na to samo niebezpieczeństwo i mogę cię zapewnić, że udaje im się przeżyć. Od pięćdziesięciu lat żaden uczeń nie zginął w tym zamku. Potter, dasz mi zmieniacz czasu i to teraz.

Harry skrzywił się, jakby się napił octu, ale wyciągnął zmieniacz czasu spod szat i wręczył Minerwie.

Z jednej z szuflad biurka wyciągnęła skorupę przesłaną do Hogwartu. Zatrzasnęła ją wokół małej klepsydry i dotknęła różdżką, żeby dopełnić zaklęcie.

– _To nie fair!_ – Wrzasnął Harry – Uratowałem dzisiaj połowę Hogwartu przed profesorem Snape'em i mam być za to ukarany? Pani _nienawidzi_ tego, co robił, widziałem to na pani twarzy!

Minerwa nie odpowiedziała. Była zajęta zaklęciem.

Wreszcie popatrzyła na niego twardym wzrokiem. Może to był błąd. A może miała rację. Siedziało przed nią dziecko uparte jak osioł, a to _nie znaczyło,_ że z wszechświatem jest coś nie w porządku.

– _Fair,_ Potter? – Żachnęła się – w ciągu _dwóch dni_ musiałam złożyć do Ministerstwa _dwa raporty_ dotyczące publicznego używania zmieniaczy czasu! Powinieneś być _niewiarygodnie_ wdzięczny, że w ogóle go zatrzymasz, nawet z takim ograniczoneniem! Dyrektor rozmawiał przez sieć Fiuu i osobiście prosił i gdyby nie to, że jesteś Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył, nic by to nie dało!

Harry'ego zamurowało.

Wiedziała, że pokazuje mu twarz rozzłoszczonej profesor McGonagall.

Jego oczy zalśniły łzami.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał, urywając i szlochając – Prze-praszam, że pa-anią, zawiodłem…

– Mnie również jest przykro – powiedziała sztywno i oddała mu ograniczony zmieniacz czasu. – Możesz już iść.

Harry obrócił się i wybiegł z jej gabinetu szlochając. Słyszała tupot jego stóp w korytarzu, po czym trzaśnięcie drzwi ucięło odgłosy.

– Też mi przykro, Harry – wyszeptała do cichego pokoju – też mi przykro.

* * *

><p>Obiad trwał od piętnastu minut.<p>

Nikt się nie odzywał do Harry'ego. Część Krukonów rzucała mu wściekłe spojrzenia, inni patrzyli na niego ze współczuciem, a kilku najmłodszych z podziwem, ale nikt nic nie mówił. Nawet Hermiona nie usiadła obok niego.

Fred i George odważnie podeszli. Nic nie mówili. Ich oferta była jasna i niezobowiązująca. Harry powiedział im, że przyjdzie do nich dopiero jak się zacznie deser. Pokiwali głowami i szybko odeszli.

Była to chyba sprawka kompletnie beznamiętnego wyrazu twarzy Harry'ego.

Inni pewnie myśleli, że opanowuje złość albo strach. Wiedzieli, ponieważ widzieli, jak Flitwick go zabrał do gabinetu Dyrektora.

Harry zaś próbował się nie uśmiechać, ponieważ gdyby się uśmiechnął, musiałby się roześmiać, a wtedy nie mógłby przestać, dopóki mili ludzie w białych fartuchach by go nie zabrali.

Zbyt wiele. Było tego zbyt wiele. Harry o mało nie przeszedł na Ciemną Stronę, z perspektywy czasu widział, że jego ciemna strona działała jak obłąkaniec i wygrała niemożliwą bitwę, co być może było jej zasługą, a być może kaprysem szalonego dyrektora; jego ciemna strona obroniła jego przyjaciół. Znowu potrzebował pieśni feniksa. Potrzebował użyć zmieniacza czasu, żeby schować się na godzinę i ochłonąć, ale już nie mógł. Czuł się, jakby stracił część ciała, ale nie mógł o tym myśleć, bo by się zaczął śmiać.

Dwadzieścia minut. Wszyscy uczniowie, którzy zamierzali jeść obiad już przyszli, nikt jeszcze nie odszedł.

W Wielkiej Sali zabrzmiało stukanie łyżeczki o szkło.

– Proszę o uwagę – powiedział Dumbledore. – Harry Potter chciałby wam coś powiedzieć.

Harry nabrał tchu i wstał. Pod gradem spojrzeń podszedł do stołu nauczycielskiego.

Odwrócił się i popatrzył na cztery stoły.

Coraz trudniej było mu się nie uśmiechać, ale dał radę opanować twarz i wypowiedział swoją krótką, przygotowaną wcześniej mowę.

– Prawda jest święta – mówił beznamiętnie. – Jednym z moich największych skarbów jest guzik, na którym jest napisane „mów prawdę, nawet wtedy, kiedy twój głos drży". Oto prawda, pamiętajcie o tym. Nie mówię dlatego, że mnie zmuszono, tylko dlatego, że to prawda. Moje zachowanie na lekcji profesora Snape'a było głupie, idiotyczne i dziecinne. W dodatku było nieusprawiedliwionym złamaniem zasad Hogwartu. Zakłóciłem lekcję i pozbawiłem moich towarzyszy bezcennego czasu nauki. To wszystko dlatego, że nie opanowałem swojej złości. Mam nadzieję, że nikt z was nie podąży za tym przykładem. Ja, z całą pewnością, zamierzam nie podążać za swoim przykładem.

Wielu uczniów patrzyło na niego poważnie i ze smutkiem, jaki można spotkać podczas uroczystości upamiętniającej upadek bohatera. Młodsi Gryfoni patrzyli na niego w ten sposób niemal bez wyjątku.

Dopóki Harry nie uniósł ręki.

Nie podniósł jej wysoko. Taki gest mógłby się wydawać przedwczesny. Z całą pewnością nie podniósł jej w stronę Severusa. Harry po prostu uniósł dłoń na wysokość klatki piersiowej i tak delikatnie pstryknął palcami, że tego gestu nie było słychać. Możliwe, że nikt przy stole nauczycielskim w ogóle go nie zauważył.

Ten pozorny gest buntu namalował uśmiechy na twarzach młodszych uczniów oraz Gryfonów, wydobył pełne wyższości prychnięcia od Ślizgonów i zmarszczył czoła całej reszty.

Harry nadal zachowywał kamienną twarz.

– Dziękuję – powiedział – to wszystko.

– Dziękuję, Potter – odpowiedział dyrektor. – A teraz profesor Snape również wam chce coś powiedzieć.

Severus wstał zza stołu nauczycielskiego.

– Dowiedziałem się – zaczął – że moje działania miały wpływ na sprowokowanie nieusprawiedliwionej złości Pottera. W toku dalszej rozmowy zrozumiałem, że zapomniałem, jak łatwo zranić uczucia młodych i niedojrzałych…

Wielu uczniów się zakrztusiło. Severus kontynuował, jakby nic nie usłyszał.

– Sala Eliksirów jest miejscem niebezpiecznym i wciąż uważam, że dyscyplina jest w niej bezwzględnie konieczna, ale od teraz będę bardziej uważał na… delikatność emocjonalną… uczniów z klas 1—4. Podtrzymuję odebranie punktów domu Ravenclaw, ale odwołuję karę zatrzymania po lekcjach dla Pottera. Dziękuję.

Od strony Gryfonów dobiegło pojedyncze klaśnięcie, na co błyskawicznie Severus wyciągnął różdżkę i uciszył przestępcę słowem _„Quietus!"_

– Nadal wymagam dyscypliny i szacunku na _wszystkich_ moich lekcjach – dodał zimno – i każdy, kto ze mną zadrze, pożałuje tego.

Usiadł.

– Dziękujemy – dodał dyrektor wesoło. – Kontynuujcie!

Harry, wciąż beznamiętnie, wrócił na swoje miejsce przy stole Krukonów.

Wybuchły rozmowy. Wypowiedzi zaczynały się generalnie od dwóch słów: „co…" jak na przykład „co tu się stało…" czy „co do diabła…" oraz _„Scourgify!",_ które czyściło rozrzucone jedzenie i rozlane napoje z szat uczniów i obrusów.

Niektórzy uczniowie łkali. Podobnie profesor Sprout.

Na stole Gryffindoru stał tort z pięćdziesięcioma i jedną świeczką, a Fred szepnął do brata „nie dorównujemy mu do pięt".

Od tego dnia, nie ważne co i jak Hermiona tłumaczyła, to, że Harry Potter mógł sprawić absolutnie wszystko jednym pstryknięciem palców zostało legendą Hogwartu.


	18. Odkładanie nagrody

Rozdział 19: Odkładanie nagrody

* * *

><p>Draco patrzył na niego surowo, a jego szaty z zieloną lamówką wyglądały jakoś tak bardziej oficjalnie i poważniej — jakby były lepszej jakości niż identyczne szaty na dwóch chłopcach za nim.<p>

– Mów – rozkazał.

– Tak! Mów!

– Szyłałś szfa! Mów!

– Za to wy dwaj _zamknijcie się._

Ostatnia piątkowa lekcja miała się właśnie zacząć w tamtym ogromnym audytorium, w którym wszystkie domy uczyły się Obrony, yyy, Magii Bojowej.

Ostatnia piątkowa lekcja.

Harry miał nadzieję, że będzie to lekka lekcja, że błyskotliwy nauczyciel nie uzna za stosowne go wyróżniać. Odzyskał już trochę sił, ale…

…ale na wszelki wypadek pewnie lepiej jeszcze zażyć trochę zabawy.

Harry odchylił się w swoim krześle i obdarzył Draco i jego pachołków bardzo podniosłym spojrzeniem.

– Pytacie, jaki jest nasz cel? – Zadeklamował. – Mogę odpowiedzieć jednym słowem — zwycięstwo. Zwycięstwo za wszelką cenę, zwycięstwo wbrew terrorowi, zwycięstwo bez względu na to, jak długa i ciężka będzie droga. Inaczej czeka nas…

– Mów o Snape'ie – syknął Draco. – Co mu zrobiłeś?

Harry usunął z twarzy udawaną powagę i popatrzył na Draco poważniej.

– Widziałeś. Wszyscy widzieli. Pstryknąłem palcami.

– Harry, nie drażnij mnie!

Więc awansował do „Harry'ego". Ciekawe. W dodatku miał wrażenie, że powinien to zauważyć i mieć wyrzuty sumienia, gdyby jakoś nie zareagował…

Dotknął palcem ucha i popatrzył znacząco na pachołków.

– Nie będą mówić – upierał się Draco.

– Draco, będę z tobą szczery i powiem, że Goyle wczoraj nie popisał się przebiegłością.

Goyle się wzdrygnął.

– Zgadzam się z tym – odparł Draco. – Wyjaśniłem mu, że przez tamtą sprawę jestem ci winny przysługę – Goyle znowu się wzdrygnął. – Ale między tego typu błędem a niedyskrecją _jest_ różnica. Tego ich uczono od dzieciństwa.

– Zatem dobrze – Harry ściszył głos pomimo tego, że w pobliżu Draco wszystkie dźwięki w tle były wytłumione – Wydedukowałem jeden z sekretów Severusa i przeprowadziłem pewien szantaż.

– Dobrze – rysy Draco stwardniały. – A teraz powiedz mi coś, czego nie mówiłeś w ścisłej tajemnicy tym idiotom z Gryffindoru, co oznaczało, że taką wersję miała usłyszeć cała szkoła.

Harry bezwiednie się uśmiechnął i wiedział, że Draco to zauważył.

A co mówi Severus? – zapytał.

– Że nie zdawał sobie sprawy z wrażliwości uczuć młodych uczniów – odpowiedział Draco. – Nawet Ślizgonom! Nawet _mnie!_

– A czy jesteś pewien, że chcesz wiedzieć coś, o czym twój opiekun domu wolałby, żebyś nie wiedział?

– Tak – odparł Draco bez wahania.

Interesujące.

– Zatem naprawdę odeślesz swoich pachołków, ponieważ nie wierzę we wszystko, co ty o nich wierzysz.

– Dobra – Draco skinął głową.

Crabbe i Goyle wyglądali na _bardzo_ nieszczęśliwych.

– Szefie… – Zaczął Crabbe.

– Nie zasłużyliście na zaufanie Pottera – uciął Draco. – Idźcie!

Poszli.

– W szczególności – powiedział Harry jeszcze ciszej – nie jestem _przekonany,_ że nie powiedzieliby Lucjuszowi o tym, co ci powiem.

– Ojciec by tak nie zrobił! – Draco był szczerze zdumiony. – Są _moi!_

– Przepraszam, Draco – odparł Harry – ale nie jestem przekonany, że mogę wierzyć we wszystko, w co ty o nim wierzysz. Wyobraź sobie, że to ty miałbyś mi zdradzić sekret a ja zapewniałbym cię, że mój ojciec by się o nim nie dowiedział.

Draco powoli skinął głową.

– Masz racę. Przepraszam, Harry. Nie powinienem był cię o to prosić.

„Jakim cudem awansowałem? Nie powinien mnie teraz nienawidzić?" Harry miał wrażenie, że wpadł na dobry materiał do wykorzystania… żeby tylko jego mózg nie był tak wyczerpany. W normalnych warunkach z radością próbowałby sił w bardziej zaawansowanym knuciu.

– W każdym razie. Wymiana. Powiem ci coś, co nie jest tajemnicą poliszynela i ma tak _pozostać; w szczególności_ nie ma dotrzeć do twojego taty, a za to powiesz mi, co ty i Ślizgoni myślicie o całej sprawie.

– Stoi!

Teraz jakby to zakamuflować… Coś, co by nie było szkodliwe nawet, gdyby się rozprzestrzeniło…

– Wszystko, co mówiłem, to prawda. Odkryłem jeden z sekretów Severusa i przeprowadziłem szantaż. Ale zamieszanych w sprawę było więcej osób.

– Wiedziałem! – krzyknął Draco tryumfalnie.

Żołądek podskoczył Harry'emu do gardła. Najwyraźniej powiedział coś znaczącego, ale nie wiedział dlaczego. To nie był dobry znak.

– Dobrze – powiedział Draco z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Co się działo w Slytherinie? Na początku wszyscy idioci wołali „nienawidzimy Harry'ego Pottera! Chodźmy skopać mu tyłek!"

Harry się zakrztusił.

– Gdzie ta Tiara Przydziału ma _mózg?_ To nie Ślizgoni, to _Gryfoni__…_

– Nie wszystkie dzieci są cudowne – odparł Draco, chociaż uśmiechał się w nieprzyjemny, konspiracyjny sposób, jakby zgadzał się z opinią Harry'ego. – A w ciągu piętnastu sekund ktoś im wytłumaczył, dlaczego to nie byłaby przysługa dla Snape'a, więc nic ci nie grozi. Potem była druga grupa idiotów, którzy mówili „wygląda na to, że Harry Potter jednak jest jeszcze jednym Zbawcą Świata".

– I potem? – dopytywał Harry, chociaż nie wiedział, dlaczego _tamto_ miałoby być głupie.

– Wtedy zaczęli mówić ci mądrzy. Musiałeś znaleźć sposób, żeby _mocno_ nacisnąć Snape'a. I chociaż mogła to być więcej niż jedna rzecz… _następną_ oczywistą myślą jest to, że ma to związek z nieznanym nam hakiem na Dumbledore'a. Mam rację?

– Nie odpowiem – przynajmniej tutaj jego mózg nie zawodził. Dom Slytherina zastanawiał się dlaczego Severus wciąż miał pracę. I uznali, że Severus szantażował Dumbledore'a. Czy tak mogło być naprawdę…? Ale Dumbledore nie dawał tego po sobie poznać…

– _Kolejną_ rzeczą, na którą mądrzy ludzie zwrócili uwagę, było to, że jeśli byłeś w stanie zmusić Snape'a do zostawienia w spokoju połowy Hogwartu, prawdopodobnie miałeś dość mocy, żeby się go całkiem pozbyć. Tymczasem upokorzyłeś go w taki sam sposób, w jaki on próbował upokorzyć ciebie – niemniej pozostawiłeś nam naszego Opiekuna Domu.

Harry rozciągnął uśmiech.

– I wtedy _bardzo_ mądrzy ludzie – ciągnął Draco poważnym tonem – odeszli na stronę porozmawiać i ktoś zauważył, że głupio byłoby pozostawiać w taki sposób wroga blisko siebie. Gdybyś mógł usunąć jego haka, powinieneś to zrobić. Dumbledore wywaliłby Snape'a, może nawet kazał go zabić, byłby ci _bardzo_ wdzięczny, a ty nie musiałbyś się przejmować, że Snape po nocy przyjdzie do twojej sypialni z jakimś ciekawym eliksirem.

Harry miał teraz neutralny wyraz twarzy. O tym nie pomyślał, a naprawdę, naprawdę powinien był.

– I z tego wywnioskowałeś, że…?

– Hak Snape'a to jakiś sekret Dumbledore'a i _ty_ go odkryłeś – Draco znowu tryumfował. – Nie może być dostatecznie potężny, żeby całkiem zniszczyć Dumbledore'a, bo wtedy Snape użyłby go już dawno temu. Snape wykorzystuje go tylko do królowania nad Domem Slytherina, a i tak nie zawsze dostaje to, czego chce, więc jego wpływ ma granice. Ale musi być naprawdę niezły! Ojciec _od lat_ próbuje zmusić Snape'a do zdradzenia tego sekretu!

– Zatem – wtrącił Harry – teraz Lucjusz uzna, że mógłbym mu powiedzieć. Dostałeś już sowę…

– Dostanę wieczorem – zaśmiał się Draco – Będzie tam napisane – przybrał bardziej oficjalną kadencję – Mój umiłowany synu! Pisałem ci już o możliwym znaczeniu Harry'ego Pottera. Jak już się zorientowałeś, jego znaczenie wzrosło i stało się naglące. Jeśli widzisz jakiekolwiek ścieżki zaprzyjaźnienia się z nim lub wywarcia na niego nacisku, musisz je wykorzystać. W razie potrzeby wszystkie zasoby Rodu są do twojej dyspozycji.

Jej.

– Cóż – odpowiedział Harry – nie mogę powiedzieć, czy twoja wielopiętrowa teoria jest prawdziwa, ale powiem, że jeszcze nie jesteśmy aż tak dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

– Wiem – przyznał Draco. Wyraźnie spoważniał i ściszył głos – Czy przyszło ci do głowy, że jeśli wiesz o czymś, czego Dumbledore by nie chciał rozpowszechniać, dyrektor może po prostu kazać cię zabić? W dodatku zamiast wyrastać na konkurencyjnego wodza zostałbyś wartościowym męczennikiem.

– Nie komentuję – powtórzył Harry. O tym też nie pomyślał. Nie _pasowałoby_ to do Dumbledore'a… ale…

– Harry, każdy widzi, że masz _wielki_ talent, ale nie miałeś mentora ani szkolenia, więc robisz czasem głupoty i naprawdę potrzebujesz doradcy, który wie, jak to wszystko działa albo ktoś cię skrzywdzi! – dokończył zawzięcie.

– Ach, doradcy takiego jak Lucjusz?

– Jak _ja!_ – krzyknął Draco. – Obiecuję, że dochowam twoich sekretów. Nie powiem nic, ani Ojcu, _ani nikomu,_ tylko pomogę ci wymyślić, co robić.

Wow.

Harry zauważył zombie-Quirrella słaniającego się przez drzwi.

– Zaraz się zacznie lekcja – wtrącił Harry. – Pomyślę o tym; rzeczywiście często _chciałbym_ mieć twoją wiedzę, ale po prostu nie wiem, jak mógłbym ci tak szybko zaufać.

– Nie powinieneś – odparł Draco. – Jeszcze za wcześnie. Widzisz? Dam ci dobre rady nawet jeśli będą przeciwne moim interesom. Ale może powinniśmy się zaprzyjaźnić _szybciej._

– Jestem otwarty na propozycje – odpowiedział Harry, od razu zastanawiając się nad możliwościami wykorzystania słów Draco.

– Jeszcze jedna drobna rada – dodał Draco pośpiesznie, widząc jak Quirrell wlecze się do swojego biurka. – W tej chwili cały Slytherin zastanawia się, co próbujesz osiągnąć. Więc jeśli się do nas zalecasz, a myślę, że tak jest, powinieneś zrobić coś, co da wszystkim znać o twojej przyjaźni. I to _szybko,_ dziś albo jutro.

– Pozwolenie Severusowi na przyznawanie wam dodatkowych punktów to za mało? – Nie było powodu, żeby nie przypisał sobie tej zasługi.

W oczach Draco błysnęło zrozumienie, a potem szybko zaprzeczył.

– To nie to samo, uwierz mi. To musi być coś oczywistego. Wepchnij szlamę Granger na ścianę. Coś takiego, co wszyscy Ślizgoni zrozumieją…

– Ale to działa _inaczej_ w Ravenclawie! Jeśli musisz kogoś popchnąć na ścianę to znaczy, że twój mózg jest zbyt _słaby,_ żeby pokonać go w normalny sposób i _wszyscy_ Krukoni o tym _wiedzą__…_

Ekran na biurku Harry'ego zamigotał, przy okazji wywołując nostalgię za telewizją i komputerami.

– E-chem – powiedział głos profesora Quirrella, jakby osobiście do Harry'ego – usiądźcie.

* * *

><p>Wszystkie dzieci siedziały i patrzyły na ekrany albo wprost na marmurowe podium, na którym stał Quirrell.<p>

– Miałem zamiar nauczyć was dzisiaj pierwszego zaklęcia defensywnego, małej tarczy, która jest przodkiem dzisiejszego _Protego._ Jednak w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń zmieniłem plan lekcji.

Wzrok Quirrella przesunął się po rzędach ławek. Harry wzdrygnął się się w swojej ławce z tyłu sali. Miał przeczucie, kogo Quirrell chciał wywołać.

– Draco, ze Starożytnego i Szlachetnego Rodu Malfoy'ów.

Uff.

– Tak, panie profesorze? – Głos Draco zdawał się dochodzić z ekranu na biurku Harry'ego. Co więcej, pokazała się też jego twarz. Następnie ekran zawrócił do nauczyciela, który zapytał:

– Czy masz zamiar zostać następnym Czarnym Panem?

– To dziwne pytanie, panie profesorze – odpowiedział Draco. – Kto byłby na tyle głupi, żeby się do tego przyznać?

Kilkoro uczniów się zaśmiało.

– Rzeczywiście – odparł profesor Quirrell. – Zatem, chociaż nie ma sensu o to pytać, nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby się okazało, że jeden lub dwoje z was ma takie ambicje. _Ja sam,_ jako młody Ślizgon, chciałem zostać następnym Czarnym Panem.

Tym razem więcej uczniów się śmiało.

– W końcu to jest Dom ambitnych – dokończył z uśmiechem. – Dopiero później zorientowałem się, że tak naprawdę pociąga mnie Magia Bojowa i naprawdę chciałem zostać wielkim wojownikiem i któregoś dnia uczyć w Hogwarcie. Niemniej, kiedy miałem trzynaście lat przeczytałem cały historyczny księgozbiór biblioteki w Hogwarcie, analizując życiorysy i losy przeszłych Czarnych Panów i stworzyłem listę błędów, których _ja_ bym nigdy nie popełnił jako Czarny Pan…

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od chichotu.

– Tak, Potter, bardzo zabawne. Czy możesz zgadnąć, co było pierwsze na tej liście?

Świetnie.

– Yyy… Nigdy nie używaj skomplikowanych sposobów radzenia sobie z problemami, jeśli można na nie rzucić Abrakadabrę?

– _Nazywa_ się to _Avada Kedavra,_ Potter – ostro odpowiedział Quirrell. – I nie, tego _nie było_ na liście, którą sporządziłem w wieku lat trzynastu. Może spróbujesz jeszcze raz?

– Hm… Nigdy nie przechwalaj się przed innymi swoim złowrogim planem?

– Ha, _to_ był numer drugi – Quirrell roześmiał się. – Czyżbyśmy czytali te same książki?

Więcej uczniów się zaśmiało, ale raczej nerwowo. Harry zacisnął szczęki i nie odpowiedział. Zaprzeczenie by mu nie pomogło.

– Ale również nie. _Pierwsze_ na liście było „nie będę prowokował silnych, złośliwych wrogów". Historia ludzkości byłaby zupełnie inna, gdyby Mornelithe Falconsbane albo Hitler zrozumieli ten punkt. A teraz, Potter, _na wypadek,_ gdybyś _jakimś cudem_ miał podobne ambicje do moich z młodości, mam nadzieję, że nie chcesz zostać _głupim_ Czarnym Panem.

– Profesorze Quirrell – Harry zazgrzytał zębami – jestem _Krukonem_ i nie mam zamiaru być głupi w ogóle. Wiem, że to, jak się dzisiaj zachowałem, było głupie. Ale nie było _Mroczne!_ _Nie ja_ zadałem pierwszy cios w tej walce.

– Potter, jesteś idiotą. Z drugiej strony, w twoim wieku i ja byłem idiotą, w związku z czym przewidziałem twoją odpowiedź i zmodyfikowałem plan tej lekcji. Goyle, podejdź tutaj.

Chwila ciszy pełnej zaskoczenia. Tego Harry się nie spodziewał.

Goyle również, bo wyglądał niepewnie, gdy się wspinał na marmurowe podium i podchodził do podwyższenia.

Profesor Quirrell wyprostował się. Złożył dłonie w pięści, stanął w pozycji do jakiejś sztuki walki i nagle jego postać nabrała siły.

Harry otworzył szerzej oczy, kiedy zrozumiał, dlaczego Quirrell wywołał Goyle'a.

– Większość czarodziejów – zaczął nauczyciel – nie przejmuje się tym, co mugole nazywają sztukami walki. Czyż różdżka nie jest silniejsza od pięści? To głupie podejście. Różdżki trzyma się w pięściach. Jeśli chcesz być znanym wojownikiem, _musisz_ nauczyć się sztuk walki w takim stopniu, żeby wzbudzić podziw mugoli. Za chwilę zaprezentuję pewną bardzo ważną technikę, której nauczyłem się w _dojo,_ mugolskiej szkole sztuk walki, o której powiem więcej za chwilę. A teraz… – Quirrell postąpił kilka kroków naprzód w stronę Goyle'a, utrzymując pozycję do walki. – Goyle, zaatakuj mnie.

– Panie profesorze – nagłośnienie przekazało głos Goyle'a – czy mógłby pan powiedzieć, jaki poziom…

– Szósty _dan._ Nie zostaniesz zraniony i ja nie doznam uszczerbku. Jeśli zauważysz lukę, wykorzystaj ją.

Goyle skinął głową, wyraźnie uspokojony.

– Zauważcie – profesor Quirrell zwrócił się do klasy – że Goyle obawiał się zaatakować kogoś, kto nie zna sztuk walki w wystarczającym stopniu, ponieważ któremuś z nas mogłaby stać się krzywda. Za uzasadnioną ostrożność zyskuje trzy punkty Quirrella. Teraz walczmy!

Chłopiec runął naprzód, wymachując pięściami, a nauczyciel blokował każde uderzenie, tańcząc wstecz. Quirrell kopał, a Goyle blokował i wirował i próbował podciąć nogę nauczyciela zamachem swojej nogi, ale ten podskoczył i to wszystko działo się zbyt szybko, Harry nie rozumiał co się dzieje i wtedy Goyle leżał na plecach i kopał obiema nogami, a Quirrell naprawdę _leciał przez salę_ i uderzył o ziemię barkiem i się przeturlał.

– Stop! – krzyknął nauczyciel z ziemi, z nutą paniki w głosie. – Wygrałeś!

Goyle zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że się zatoczył i o mało nie przewrócił z powodu niewytraconego pędu szarżowania na Quirrella. Na jego twarzy malowało się czyste zaskoczenie.

Profesor Quirrell wygiął plecy i skoczył na nogi dziwacznym, sprężynującym ruchem, nie używając w ogóle rąk.

W sali nastała cisza zrodzona z czystego pomieszania.

– Goyle – przemówił profesor Quirrell. – Jaką bardzo ważną technikę pokazałem?

– Jak prawidłowo upaść, kiedy ktoś tobą rzuci – oparł Goyle. – To jedna z pierwszych lekcji, których się uczy…

– Inna – przerwał profesor Quirrell.

Cisza.

– Bardzo ważną techniką, którą pokazałem jest to, jak przegrywać. Możesz odejść, Goyle, dziękuję.

Goyle wyglądał na skonsternowanego, kiedy schodził z podwyższenia. Harry czuł się podobnie.

Nauczyciel podszedł do biurka i znowu się o nie oparł.

– Czasami zapominamy o najprostszych sprawach, szczególnie, jeśli uczyliśmy się o nich dawno temu. Zrozumiałem, że ten sam błąd popełniłem z moim planem lekcji. Nie uczy się uczniów, jak rzucać, zanim się ich nie nauczy, jak upadać. Mi również nie wolno uczyć was walczyć, jeśli nie umiecie przegrywać.

Mimo iż profesor Quirrell mówił to z ponurym wyrazem twarzy, Harry pomyślał, że widzi cień bólu, odrobinę żalu w jego oczach.

– Nauczono mnie przegrywać w pewnym _dojo_ w Azji, w której, jak pewnie wszyscy mugole wiedzą, żyją wszyscy mistrzowie sztuk walki. To konkretne _dojo_ miało poważanie pośród czarodziejów, ponieważ uczono tam stylu walki, który dobrze współgrał z magicznymi pojedynkami. Mistrz owego _dojo_ — dla mugoli stary człowiek — był najlepszym żyjącym nauczycielem tego stylu walki. Oczywiście nie miał pojęcia o istnieniu magii. Ubiegałem się o miejsce i zostałem tam przyjęty jako jeden z kilku uczniów spośród wielu kandydatów. Możliwe, że zastosowano pewne specjalne wpływy.

Część z uczniów się roześmiała. Harry nie uważał tego za zabawne. Po prostu było złe.

– W każdym razie podczas jednej z moich pierwszych walk zostałem pokonany w oryginalnie poniżający sposób, po czym straciłem panowanie nad sobą i zaatakowałem mojego partnera.

Ups.

– Szczęśliwie użyłem pięści, nie magii. Mistrz, o dziwo, nie oddalił mnie. Powiedział, że mam skazę w charakterze. Wytłumaczył mi i wiedziałem, że ma rację. A potem powiedział, że nauczę się przegrywać.

Twarz nauczyciela była bez wyrazu.

– Na jego wyraźne polecenie wszyscy uczniowie ustawili się w rzędzie. Podchodzili do mnie pojedynczo. Mi _nie wolno_ było się bronić. Wolno mi było jedynie błagać o łaskę. Po kolei policzkowali mnie, bili i popychali. Niektórzy pluli na mnie. Wyzywali mnie w swoich językach. Do każdego z nich musiałem powiedzieć „wygrałeś" i inne tego typu rzeczy, jak „błagam cię, przestań!" czy „przyznaję, że jesteś lepszy ode mnie!"

Harry próbował to sobie wyobrazić, ale po prostu nie mógł. Coś takiego nie mogło się przydarzyć temu dystyngowanemu nauczycielowi.

– Już wtedy byłem mistrzem Magii Bojowej. Za pomocą samej magii bezróżdżkowej mógłbym pozabijać wszystkich w tamtym _dojo,_ ale tego nie zrobiłem. Nauczyłem się przegrywać. Do dzisiaj wspominam to jako jedną z najgorszych godzin mojego życia. Kiedy opuszczałem _dojo_ osiem miesięcy później — było to zbyt szybko, ale tylko tyle czasu mogłem na to poświęcić — Mistrz powiedział mi, że ma nadzieję, że rozumiem, dlaczego było to konieczne. Odpowiedziałem, że udzielił mi jednej z najcenniejszych lekcji mojego życia. Było to wtedy i nadal jest prawdą.

_Na twarzy nauczyciela pojawiła się gorycz._

_– __Zastanawiacie się, gdzie jest owo ___dojo___ i czy moglibyście się tam uczyć. Otóż nie moglibyście. Niedługo po moim odejściu w tym ukrytym miejscu na odległej górze pojawił się inny kandydat na ucznia. Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać._

_Wielu uczniów sapnęło. Harry poczuł mdłości. Wiedział, co będzie dalej._

_– __Czarny Pan przyszedł do szkoły bez przebrania, z czerwonymi, świecącymi oczami i całą resztą. Uczniowie próbowali zagrodzić mu drogę, ale on po prostu się za nich deportował. Byli przerażeni, ale wciąż zdyscyplinowani, kiedy nadszedł Mistrz. Wtedy Czarny Pan zażądał — nie poprosił, ale zażądał — żeby go uczyć._

Twarz Quirrella stężała.

– Możliwe, że Mistrz naczytał się tych książek, które mówią, że prawdziwy artysta sztuk walki może pokonać nawet demony. Nieważne z jakiego powodu — odmówił. Czarny Pan zapytał, dlaczego nie może być uczniem. Mistrz odparł, że nie ma w nim cierpliwości, a wtedy Czarny Pan wyrwał mu język.

Wszyscy uczniowie westchnęli.

– Możecie się domyślić, co stało się potem. Uczniowie ruszyli na Czarnego Pana i upadli, ogłuszeni w miejscu. A potem…

Głos Quirrella załamał się na chwilę.

– Pośród Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych jest Klątwa Cruciatus, która powoduje niewyobrażalny ból. Jeżeli trwa dłużej niż kilka minut, powoduje trwałe szaleństwo. Czarny Pan doprowadził każdego ucznia po kolei do szaleństwa, po czym zabił ich Morderczym Zaklęciem na oczach Mistrza. Tak samo potraktował Mistrza. Dowiedziałem się o tym od jedynego ocalałego ucznia, który był moim przyjacielem. Czarny Pan pozwolił mu żyć tylko po to, żeby opowiedział, co się wydarzyło.

Profesor Quirrell odwrócił się i po chwili, znowu spokojny, kontynuował.

– Czarni czarodzieje nie potrafią nad sobą panować – powiedział cicho. – To wada wrodzona i każdy, kto z nimi walczy, szybko uczy się na niej polegać. Zrozumcie, że tego dnia Czarny Pan _nie wygrał._ Chciał nauczyć się sztuk walki, a odszedł nie wysłuchawszy ani jednej lekcji. W dodatku głupio postąpił, zostawiając jednego ucznia, aby mówił. Nie pokazał swojej siły, ale słaby punkt.

Wzrok nauczyciela utkwił w jednym uczniu.

– Harry Potter – powiedział.

– Tak – wycharczał Harry.

– Na czym _dokładnie_ polegał twój dzisiejszy błąd, Potter?

– Straciłem panowanie nad sobą – Harry czuł się, jakby miał zwymiotować.

– To _nie jest_ dokładne określenie – zaprzeczył profesor Quirrell. – Sam je lepiej opiszę. U wielu gatunków zwierząt istnieje zwyczaj konkursu dominacji. Biegną na siebie, próbując się nawzajem ogłuszyć, ale nie przebić rogami. Walczą łapami, ale pazury mają schowane. Tylko po co? Przecież gdyby używały pazurów, miałyby większą szansę zwyciężyć. Jednak wtedy przeciwnik również obnażyłby pazury, więc zamiast zwycięzcy i przegranego mielibyśmy dwóch poważnie rannych.

Wzrok profesora Quirrella zdawał się wwiercać w Harry'ego nawet z ekranu.

– Dzisiaj pokazałeś nam, Potter, że, w przeciwieństwie do tych zwierząt, które chowają pazury i przyjmują do wiadomości wynik walki, nie umiesz przegrać konkursu dominacji. Kiedy _nauczyciel Hogwartu_ wyzwał cię, nie podkuliłeś ogona. Gdy wszystko wskazywało na to, że przegrasz, odsłoniłeś pazury nie bacząc na niebezpieczeństwo. _Podniosłeś stawkę_ jeden i _drugi_ raz. Zaczęło się od policzka, który wymierzył ci profesor Snape, w oczywisty sposób znajdujący się wyżej w hierarchii. Zamiast przegrać, sam go uderzyłeś i straciłeś dziesięć punktów. Chwilę później mówiłeś już o opuszczeniu Hogwartu. To, że kolejny raz podniosłeś stawkę w nieznanym mi kierunku i jakimś cudem ją wygrałeś, nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś durniem.

– Rozumiem – powiedział Harry. Miał suche gardło. To _była_ precyzyjna relacja. _Straszliwie_ precyzyjna. Jeśli ktoś potrafił tak dokładnie wyobrazić sobie to, jak działasz, mógł mieć rację i w innych przypadkach, jak na przykład twój zamiar zabicia.

– _Następnym_ razem kiedy zdecydujesz się podnieść stawkę zamiast przegrać, Potter, możesz stracić _wszystko,_ co położysz na stole. Nie wiem, co położyłeś dzisiaj, ale mogę zgadywać, że było to warte znacznie, znacznie więcej niż dziesięć punktów domu.

Na przykład los magicznej Anglii. To właśnie zrobił.

– Zapewne powiesz, że próbowałeś pomóc całemu Hogwartowi, a to cel ważny i wart ryzyka. To _kłamstwo._ Gdybyś…

– Bym zniósł policzek, odczekał i wybrał najlepszy moment do działania – wycharczał Harry. – Ale to by oznaczało, że muszę _przegrać._ Pozwolić mu górować nade mną. Tego właśnie Czarny Pan nie mógł znieść ze strony Mistrza, od którego chciał się uczyć.

– Widzę, że w pełni mnie zrozumiałeś – nauczyciel skinął głową. – Zatem dzisiaj nauczysz się przegrywać.

– Ale…

– Bez protestów, Potter. Każdy widzi, że tego potrzebujesz i że jesteś wystarczająco silny, żeby to znieść. Zapewniam cię, że twoje przeżycie nie będzie tak ciężkie jak moje, ale niewykluczone, że będzie to najgorsze piętnaście minut twojego młodego życia.

– Panie profesorze – Harry przełknął ślinę i dodał cicho – czy moglibyśmy to zrobić kiedy indziej?

– Nie. Uczysz się magii od pięciu dni, a to wszystko zdążyło się wydarzyć. Nasza _następna_ lekcja będzie za pięć dni… Nie, _nie mamy_ czasu do stracenia.

Odezwało się kilka śmiechów, ale niewiele.

– Uznaj to za rozkaz nauczyciela, Potter. Chodzi mi o to, że nie będę cię uczył żadnych zaklęć ofensywnych, ponieważ później bym usłyszał, że kogoś poważnie zraniłeś albo nawet zabiłeś. Mówiono mi również, że twoje palce mają wielką moc. Nie pstrykaj nimi podczas tej lekcji.

Trochę więcej nerwowych śmiechów.

– Panie profesorze – Harry czuł się, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. – Jeśli zrobi mi pan coś podobnego do tego, co pan opisywał, zezłoszczę się, a naprawdę nie chciał bym się już dzisiaj złościć…

– Cała sztuka polega na tym, żebyś _uniknął_ złości – poważnie powiedział Quirrell. – Złość jest normalna. Musisz się nauczyć przegrywać nawet wtedy, kiedy czujesz złość. A przynajmniej _udawać,_ że przegrywasz, tak, żebyś mógł _zaplanować_ zemstę. Podobnie jak ja uczyniłem dzisiaj z Goyle'm, chyba, że ktoś z was uważa, że _naprawdę_ jest ode mnie lepszy…

– Nie jestem! – krzyknął Goyle zza swojej ławki, nieco gorączkowo. – Wiem, że pan naprawdę nie przegrał! Proszę nie planować żadnej zemsty!

Harry poczuł mdłości. Profesor Quirrell nie miał pojęcia o jego tajemniczej mrocznej stronie.

– Panie profesorze, proszę, musimy o tym porozmawiać po lekcji…

– Porozmawiamy – obiecał Quirrell – kiedy już się nauczysz przegrywać – dodał poważnie. – Chyba nie muszę mówić, że nie dopuszczę niczego, co mogłoby cię zranić albo zadać prawdziwy ból. Ten ból, który poczujesz, będzie pochodził z trudności wyboru przegrywania zamiast walki i podnoszenia stawki, dopóki nie wygrasz.

Oddech Harry'ego był krótki i rwany. Bardziej się bał niż wtedy, kiedy opuszczał klasę Eliksirów.

– Panie profesorze – udało mu się powiedzieć – nie chcę, żeby pana przeze mnie zwolniono…

– Nie będę zwolniony – przerwał mu nauczyciel – jeśli później powiesz, że było to konieczne. Ufam, że powiesz – na chwilę i jemu zaschło w gardle. – Uwierz mi, gorsze rzeczy tolerowano w tych ścianach. Ten przypadek będzie wyjątkowy tylko w tym, że zdarzy się wewnątrz sali szkolnej.

– Panie profesorze – wyszeptał Harry, chociaż sądził, że jego głos i tak był wszędzie słyszany – czy naprawdę pan wierzy, że jeśli tego nie zrobię, to mogę kogoś skrzywdzić?

– Tak – krótko odparł Quirrell.

– Więc – Harry poczuł mdłości – zrobię to.

Nauczyciel zwrócił się w stronę Ślizgonów.

– Zatem… Za zgodą nauczyciela i w taki sposób, że profesor Snape nie będzie obwiniany za wasze czyny… czy którykolwiek z was chce pokazać swoją wyższość nad Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył? Popchnąć go, przewrócić, usłyszeć, jak błaga was o litość?

Pięć rąk się uniosło.

– Cała wasza piątka, jesteście kompletnymi kretynami. Co było dla was niejasne w określeniu „udawać, że przegrywa"? Jeśli Harry Potter jednak zostanie następnym Czarnym Panem, znajdzie was i zabije po ukończeniu szkoły.

Pięć rąk gwałtownie opadło na ławki.

– Nie będę – odparł Harry słabo. – Obiecuję nigdy nie mścić się na tych, którzy nauczyli mnie przegrywać. Profesorze… czy mógłby pan… to powstrzymać?

– Przykro mi, Potter – westchnął Quirrell. – Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak denerwująca jest dla ciebie cała ta sytuacja, niezależnie od tego, czy chcesz zostać Czarnym Panem czy nie. Ale te dzieci _również_ muszą się czegoś nauczyć. Czy mógłbym ci to wszystko wynagrodzić punktem Quirrella?

– Niech będą dwa.

Wybuch pełnego zaskoczenia śmiechu rozmył część nerwów.

– Dobrze.

– A jak już skończę szkołę, to znajdę pana i wyłaskoczę.

Więcej śmiechu na sali, ale profesor Quirrell się nawet nie uśmiechnął.

Harry miał wrażenie, że siłuje się z anakondą; próbował wcisnąć rozmowę na wąski tor, na którym ludzie by zrozumieli, że nie był Czarnym Panem… Tylko _czemu _profesor Quirrell był wobec niego tak bardzo podejrzliwy?

– Panie profesorze – powiedział Draco bez nagłośnienia – ja również nie mam zamiaru zostawać głupim Czarnym Panem.

Sala umilkła w zaskoczeniu.

Harry o mało nie krzyknął „nie musisz tego robić!", ale udało mu się powstrzymać; Draco mógł nie chcieć, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że robi to z sympatii dla Harry'ego… Albo z pragnienia sprawiania wrażenia przyjacielskiego…

Harry poczuł się okropnie jak tylko w myśli nazwał to pragnieniem sprawiania wrażenia przyjacielskiego. Jeśli Draco chciał zrobić na nim wrażenie, to udało mu się doskonale.

– Obawiasz się, że nie umieć udawać, że przegrywasz, Malfoy? – Nauczyciel twardo przyglądał się Draco. – Że ta wada, którą posiada Potter, jest również w twoim charakterze? _Nie wątpię,_ że ojciec zdążył cię tego nauczyć.

– Jeśli chodzi o mówienie, to tak – odparł Draco, tym razem już z ekranów. – Jeśli chodzi o bycie popychanym i przewracanym, to nie. Chcę być tak silny jak pan, panie profesorze.

Quirrell uniósł brwi.

– Niestety, Malfoy – wreszcie przemówił – w sprawę zaangażowałem kilku starszych Ślizgonów, którzy usłyszą później trochę o swojej głupocie i nie mogę tego przenieść na ciebie. Jednak, w mojej fachowej opinii jesteś wystarczająco silny. Gdybym usłyszał kiedyś, że zawiodłeś tak, jak Potter dzisiaj, poczynię odpowiednie przygotowania i przeproszę ciebie oraz wszystkich, których skrzywdzisz. Nie sądzę, żeby było to kiedykolwiek potrzebne.

– Rozumiem, panie profesorze.

– Czy ktokolwiek jeszcze – nauczyciel rozejrzał się po sali – chce zostać silniejszym?

Kilku uczniów nerwowo obejrzało się na boki. Paru wyglądało, jakby otwierali buzie, ale nic nie mówili. Wszyscy milczeli.

– Draco Malfoy zostanie jednym z generałów armii waszego roku – oznajmił profesor – jeśli raczy przystąpić do tych zajęć pozalekcyjnych. A teraz, Potter, podejdź.

* * *

><p><em>„Tak" powiedział profesor Quirrell „to musi być przy wszystkich, przed twoimi przyjaciółmi, bo w takiej sytuacji przeciwstawiłeś się Snape'owi i w takich chwilach musisz umieć przegrywać".<em>

_Teraz cały pierwszy rok patrzył. W ciszy wzmocnionej zaklęciami i z zaleceniem od nich obu, żeby nikt się nie wtrącał. Hermiona odwróciła się tyłem, ale nie odezwała się ani nie popatrzyła na niego w jakiś znaczący sposób, może dlatego, że też była na Eliksirach._

_Harry stał na miękkiej, błękitnej macie, jaką można znaleźć w mugolskich ___dojo,___ a którą profesor Quirrell ułożył na ziemi na wypadek, jakby Harry miał upaść._

_Harry obawiał się, co może zrobić. Jeśli profesor miał rację z jego zamiarem zabicia__…_

_Jego różdżka leżała na biurku nauczyciela, ale nie dlatego, że Harry mógłby rzucić jakieś zaklęcia obronne, tylko dlatego, że (jak myślał Harry) mógłby komuś wbić ją w oko. Leżała tam również jego sakiewka, razem z osłoniętym, ale nadal potencjalnie delikatnym zmieniaczem czasu._

_Harry błagał Quirrella, żeby transmutował mu parę rękawic bokserskich i zawiązał na rękach. Nauczyciel popatrzył na niego ze współczuciem i odmówił._

_„Nie będę celować w oczy, nie będę celować w oczy, nie będę celować w oczy, wywaliliby mnie z Hogwartu, aresztowaliby" powtarzał sobie próbując wbić do głowy myśl na wypadek, jakby jego zamiar zabicia przejął władzę._

_Profesor Quirrell wrócił w towarzystwie trzynastu starszych Ślizgonów z różnych lat. Harry rozpoznał tego, którego trafił plackiem i dwóch innych, którzy byli wtedy obecni. Ten, który próbował ich powstrzymać się nie pojawił._

– Powtarzam – twardo przemówił nauczyciel – że _nie wolno_ wam naprawdę skrzywdzić Pottera. Jakiekolwiek _wypadki_ zostaną potraktowane jak działanie celowe. Zrozumiano?

Rozpromienieni Ślizgoni pokiwali głowami.

– Zatem utrzyjcie nosa Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył – zarządził Quirrell z uśmieszkiem, który był zrozumiały tylko dla pierwszorocznych.

Za milczącą zgodą reszty Cel-Dla-Placków stał na przodzie grupy.

– Potter – odezwał się profesor Quirrell. – Poznaj Derricka Peregrine'a. Jest od ciebie lepszy i za chwilę cię o tym przekona.

Derrick podszedł bliżej, a mózg Harry'ego niezbornie rozkazywał mu stać w miejscu i nie walczyć…

Derrick zatrzymał się na wyciągnięcie ręki od Harry'ego.

Harry jeszcze nie był zły, zaledwie wystraszony. Dzięki temu widział przed sobą nastolatka wyższego od niego samego o pół metra, o wyraźnie zarysowanych mięśniach, zaroście na twarzy i złowieszczym uśmiechu.

– Poproś, żeby ci nie robił krzywdy – poradził nauczyciel. – Może, jeśli zobaczy, że jesteś wystarczająco żałosny, uzna, że jesteś nudny i sobie pójdzie.

Starsi Ślizgoni się zaśmiali.

– Proszę – głos Harry'ego się łamał – nie, rób, mi, krzywdy…

– To nie brzmiało zbyt szczerze – ocenił profesor Quirrell.

Uśmiech Derricka tylko się rozciągnął. Niezdarny dureń górował nad nim i…

…Krew w żyłach Harry'ego chłodniała…

– Proszę nie rób mi krzywdy – Harry spróbował jeszcze raz.

– Jakim cudem, Potter – Quirrell pokręcił głową – udało ci się to powiedzieć jak obelgę? Na coś takiego Derrick może mieć tylko jedną odpowiedź.

Derrick ruszył do przodu i wpadł na Harry'ego.

Harry zatoczył się do tyłu i, nie mogąc się opanować, wyprostował zimno.

– Źle – skrytykował nauczyciel. – Źle, źle, źle.

– Wlazłeś we mnie, Potter – warknął Derrick. – Przeproś.

– Przepraszam!

– To _nie brzmi_ jak przeprosiny.

Harry szeroko otworzył oczy z oburzenia. Przecież udało mu się powiedzieć to jak prośbę…

Derrick popchnął go mocno i Harry upadł na czworaki na matę.

Błękitny materiał drżał w polu widzenia Harry'ego, całkiem blisko.

Zaczynał wątpić w motywy, którymi kierował się profesor Quirrell planując tę tak zwaną _lekcję._

Stopa oparła się na pupie Harry'ego i po chwili pchnęła go mocno w bok, rozciągając go na plecach.

– Dobra zabawa – zaśmiał się Derrick.

Musiał tylko powiedzieć, że to koniec. I zgłosić wszystko dyrektorowi. To byłby koniec kariery i pobytu w Hogwarcie dla tego _profesora Obrony_ i… Profesor McGonagall byłaby bardzo zła… (Ale, kiedy ją sobie wyobraził, nie była zła, tylko smutna…)

– Teraz powiedz mu, że jest lepszy od ciebie, Potter – dobiegł go głos nauczyciela.

– Jesteś, lepszy, ode, mnie.

Harry zaczął się podnosić, a Derrick postawił stopę na jego klatce piersiowej i pchnął znowu na matę.

Świat się rozjaśniał. Linie akcji i ich konsekwencji układały się przed Harrym niczym kocie oczy na drodze. Głupiec nie będzie się spodziewał ataku, szybki kopniak w krocze ogłuszy go na odpowiednio długo, żeby…

– Spróbuj jeszcze raz – odezwał się profesor Quirrell, na co Harry gwałtownym ruchem się poderwał na nogi i zwrócił w stronę prawdziwego wroga, nauczyciela Obrony…

– Nie masz cierpliwości – ocenił nauczyciel.

Harry się zawahał. W jego mózgu skąpanym w pesymistycznych wizjach przyszłości zobaczył pomarszczonego, starego mężczyznę plującego krwią po tym, jak Harry wyrwał mu język…

Chwilę później Derrick znowu pchnął go na matę i usiadł, wyciskając resztki oddechu z płuc Harry'ego.

– Przestań! – wrzasnął Harry. – Proszę przestań!

– Lepiej – ocenił nauczyciel. – To nawet brzmiało szczerze.

_Było_ szczere. W tym wszystkim najgorsze, doprowadzające do mdłości było to, że _mówił szczerze._ Dyszał ze strachu i złości na raz…

– Przegrałeś – podpowiedział Quirrell.

– Ja… przegrałem – wydusił Harry.

– To mi się podoba – ocenił Derrick wciąż siedząc na Harrym. – Przegraj jeszcze.

* * *

><p>Czyjeś ręce popychały Harry'ego wewnątrz koła Ślizgonów. Harry dawno przestał próbować nie płakać i obecnie starał się już tylko nie upaść.<p>

– Jaki jesteś, Potter? – zapytał Derrick.

– Po-pokonany, przegrałem, poddaję się, wygrałeś, jesteś ode mnie, le-epszy, proszę, przestań…

Harry potknął się o jakąś stopę i walnął o ziemię; jego ręce nie dały rady powstrzymać upadku. Przez chwilę był ogłuszony, ale potem spróbował wstać…

– Wystarczy! – dotarł do niego głos profesora Quirrella, ostry jak nóż. – Odsuńcie się od Pottera!

Harry dojrzał ich zaskoczone twarze. Chłód w jego żyłach, który przez cały czas przypływał i odpływał, teraz uśmiechnął się pełen satysfakcji.

Po czym Harry padł na matę.

Profesor Quirrell mówił. Jacyś Ślizgoni sapnęli.

– Mniemam również, że potomek rodu Malfoy'ów ma wam coś do powiedzenia – dokończył nauczyciel.

Głos Draco przemówił. Był niemal tak ostry, jak Quirrella, miał w sobie tę kadencję, której Draco używał, kiedy chciał udawać swojego ojca i mówił coś w rodzaju „mogliście narazić dom Slytherina na niebezpieczeństwo", „kompletny brak namysłu, a co dopiero przebiegłości" czy „tępi bandyci, zdatni jedynie do prostych posług" i coś z tyłu mózgu Harry'ego, pomimo wszystkiego, co o nim wiedział, oznaczało Draco jako sojusznika.

Wszystko go bolało, pewnie był cały posiniaczony, było mu zimno a rozum miał zupełnie wyczerpany. Próbował myśleć o pieśni Fawkes'a, ale bez feniksa we własnej osobie nie mógł wyobrazić sobie nic oprócz ćwierkania ptaków.

Wtedy Draco umilkł, a profesor Quirrell kazał starszym Ślizgonom odejść, więc Harry otworzył oczy i spróbował usiąść.

– Czekajcie – zmusił się do mówienia. – Chcę im coś powiedzieć.

– Poczekajcie na Pottera – Quirrell rozkazał Ślizgonom.

Harry zatoczył się na nogi. Uważał, żeby nie patrzeć na swoją klasę. Nie chciał widzieć jak na niego patrzą. Nie chciał widzieć ich litości.

Więc popatrzył na Ślizgonów, wciąż zszokowanych. Chłopacy popatrzyli na niego. Z obawą.

Kiedy jego ciemna strona odzyskała władzę, popłynęła z nastrojem chwili i udawała, że przegrała.

– Nikt nie…

– Stój – przerwał mu nauczyciel. – Jeśli chcesz powiedzieć to, o czym myślę, poczekaj aż odejdą. Później o tym usłyszą. Wszyscy czegoś się uczymy, Potter.

– Dobrze.

– Wy. Idźcie.

Ślizgoni pospiesznie opuścili salę i zamknęli drzwi.

– Nikt nie będzie się na nich mścił – powiedział szorstko Harry. – To moje życzenie wobec wszystkich, którzy uważają się za moich przyjaciół. Oni pomogli mi nauczyć się pewnej lekcji, sami mieli inną, teraz koniec. Jeśli będziecie o tym wszystkim opowiadać, nie zapomnijcie też tego końca.

Harry obrócił się do Quirrella.

– Przegrałeś – nauczyciel pierwszy raz przemówił do niego miękko. Dziwnie to brzmiało, tak jakby nie powinien być w stanie zrobić czegoś takiego.

Harry _naprawdę_ przegrał. Chwilami zimna złość całkiem go opuszczała na rzecz strachu i wtedy szczerze błagał Ślizgonów…

– A jednak żyjesz? – powiedział nauczyciel, wciąż dziwnie miękko.

Harry'emu udało się skinąć głową.

– Przegrywanie nie zawsze tak wygląda. Zdarzają się kompromisy i negocjowane kapitulacje. Szkolnych dręczycieli można udobruchać innymi sposobami. Istnieje cała sztuka manipulacji ludźmi poprzez pozwolenie im na dominowanie nad sobą. Ale najpierw musisz w ogóle być w stanie wziąć pod uwagę możliwość przegranej. Będziesz pamiętał, jak przegrałeś?

– Tak.

– Będziesz w stanie przegrywać?

– Tak… sądzę…

– Też tak sądzę – profesor Quirrell ukłonił się tak głęboko, że jego cienkie włosy niemalże dotknęły ziemi. – Gratuluję ci, Harry Potterze. Wygrałeś.

Nie było źródła, nie było przywódcy. Brawa zaczęły się jednocześnie na całej sali.

Harry nie dał rady powstrzymać swojej twarzy od ukazania zaskoczenia. Zaryzykował zerknięcie na uczniów i zobaczył uwielbienie zamiast litości. Brawa dochodziły od Krukonów, Gryfonów, Puchonów i nawet od Ślizgonów, być może dlatego, że klaskał sam Draco Malfoy. Część uczniów wstała z ławek, a połowa Gryfonów wręcz na nich stanęła.

Zatem Harry stał tam chwiejnie i pozwalał, by szacunek klasy obmywał go, napełniał siłą i może nawet trochę koił.

Nauczyciel czekał aż oklaski umilkną. Trochę to trwało.

– Zaskoczony, Potter? – Głos Quirrella był rozbawiony. – Właśnie odkryłeś, że świat _nie zawsze_ działa tak, jak w twoich najgorszych koszmarach. Tak, gdybyś był jakimś biednym anonimowym, dręczonym chłopcem, może by cię po tym szanowali mniej, by się nad tobą litowali ze swoich wysokich stołków. Taka jest ludzka natura. Ale _ty _już masz rangę. Widzieli, jak raz za razem stawiasz czoła swoim strachom, pomimo tego, że mógłbyś w każdej chwili odejść. Czy straciłem w twoich oczach, kiedy mówiłem, że celowo wytrzymałem opluwanie?

Harry'ego piekło w gardle i gorączkowo próbował się powstrzymać. Nie ufał temu cudownemu podziwowi na tyle, żeby znowu się przed wszystkimi rozpłakać.

– Twoje _nadzwyczajne_ osiągnięcie na mojej lekcji zasługuje na równie nadzwyczajną nagrodę, Potter. Proszę przyjmij ją ode mnie razem z serdecznymi życzeniami i w imieniu mojego Domu. Pamiętaj od dzisiaj, że nie wszyscy Ślizgoni są tacy sami – nauczyciel uśmiechał się szeroko przy tych słowach – pięćdziesiąt jeden punktów dla Ravenclawu.

Ciszę zaskoczenia przerwał huragan wycia, gwizdania i okrzyków Krukonów (a Harry poczuł, że coś tu _nie gra,_ jakby profesor McGonagall miała rację i _powinien_ ponieść konsekwencje, powinna być cena do zapłaty, nie powinno się tak po prostu wszystkiego odwracać…)

Ale Harry widział uszczęśliwione twarze Krukonów i wiedział, że nie mógłby odmówić.

Mózg coś mu zasugerował. To był dobry pomysł. Harry nie wierzył, że mózg jest w stanie wciąż utrzymać go na nogach, a co dopiero produkować dobre pomysły.

– Panie profesorze – powiedział tak czysto, jak tylko mógł przez palące gardło – ucieleśnia pan wszystko, czym powinien się charakteryzować dom Slytherina. Myślę, że to właśnie Salazar Slytherin miał na myśli, kiedy pomagał założyć Hogwart. Dziękuję panu i pańskiemu Domowi – Draco delikatnie skinął głową i pokręcił palcem, _kontynuuj._ – Myślę, że to zasługuje na wiwat dla Slytherina. Wszyscy razem? – Harry na moment zamilkł – Hurra! – tylko kilku uczniów dało radę do niego dołączyć – Hurra! – teraz krzyknęli już prawie wszyscy Krukoni – Hurra! – ostatni okrzyk popłynął od Krukonów, garstki Puchonów i ćwierci Gryfonów.

Draco subtelnie i krótko pokazał mu kciuk w górę.

Większość Ślizgonów kompletnie oniemiała. Paru gapiło się na nauczyciela, a Blaise Zabini patrzył na Harry'ego wyraźnie coś w myślach licząc.

– Dziękuję, Harry Potterze – profesor Quirrell się ukłonił i z szerokim uśmiechem zwrócił do klasy. – Teraz, możecie wierzyć lub nie, ale wciąż mamy pół godziny lekcji, a to wystarczy nam, aby wprowadzić Prostą Tarczę. Potter, rzecz jasna, idzie na zasłużony odpoczynek.

– Mogę…

– Dureń z ciebie – przerwał mu Quirrell czule. Klasa już się śmiała. – Koledzy później cię nauczą albo dam ci prywatną lekcję. Teraz przejdziesz przez trzecie drzwi od lewej z tyłu sali i znajdziesz tam łóżko, wybór nadzwyczaj smacznych przekąsek i równie niezwykle lekkich lektur z biblioteki szkolnej. Nie możesz nic ze sobą wziąć, w szczególności nie bierz podręczników. Idź już.

Harry poszedł.

Cytat z Churchilla za „Mowy, które zmieniły świat" Wyd. Dolnośląskie, Wrocław 2007


	19. Twierdzenie Bayesa

Rozdział 20: Twierdzenie Bayesa

Harry wpatrywał się w szary sufit małego pokoju, w którym leżał na składanym, zadziwiająco miękkim łóżku. Zjadł sporo słodyczy Quirrella — wymyślnych wyrobów z czekolady i innych substancji, ozdobionych błyszczącymi posypkami oraz cukrowymi klejnotami. Wyglądały na kosztowne i były całkiem smaczne. Nie miał poczucia winy — w końcu _zasłużył_ na cukierki.

Nie próbował zasnąć. Miał przeczucie, że nie spodobałoby mu się to, co by się wydarzyło, gdyby zamknął oczy.

Nie próbował czytać. Nie mógłby się skupić.

Że też jego mózg zawsze chodził i chodził, nigdy się nie wyłączał, nawet tak zmęczony. Robił się głupszy, ale nigdy się nie _wyłączał._

Ale czuł, naprawdę czuł, że zwyciężył.

+1 punkt w programie anty-Czarnego-Pana-Harry'ego _nic_ nie mówiło o tym, co się wydarzyło. Harry zastanawiał się, co by _teraz_ o nim powiedziała Tiara Przydziału.

Nie dziwił się już, że profesor Quirrell oskarżył go, że podąża drogą, na końcu której zostanie Czarnym Panem. Za wolno myślał, powinien był od razu zauważyć analogię…

„Zrozumcie, że tego dnia Czarny Pan _nie wygrał._ Chciał nauczyć się sztuk walki, a odszedł nie wysłuchawszy ani jednej lekcji".

Harry poszedł na Eliksiry uczyć się o eliksirach. Wyszedł bez wysłuchania jakiejkolwiek lekcji.

A profesor Quirrell usłyszał o tym, zrozumiał zatrważająco dokładnie, podał mu rękę i wyszarpnął Harry'ego z tej drogi. Drogi, która by zrobiła z niego kopię Sam-Wiesz-Kogo.

Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

– Koniec lekcji – cicho powiedział nauczyciel.

Harry podszedł do drzwi i nagle poczuł niepokój. Napięcie zaraz opadło, usłyszał kroki oddalającego się Quirrella.

„O co tu chodzi? Czy przez to go kiedyś wywalą z pracy?"

Harry otworzył drzwi i zobaczył, że profesor Quirrell czeka o kilka metrów od niego.

„Czy on też to czuje?"

Przeszli przez opuszczoną scenę do biurka nauczyciela. Quirrell oparł się, a Harry, jak poprzednio, zatrzymał przed podium.

– Zatem – zaczął nauczyciel. Był przyjazny, ale twarz wciąż miał poważną. – O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać, Potter?

„Mam tajemniczą ciemną stronę". Tylko, że nie mógł tego tak po prostu powiedzieć na głos.

– Panie profesorze, czy zszedłem już z drogi Czarnego Pana?

– Potter – Quirrell na niego popatrzył i z delikatnym uśmieszkiem, wciąż poważnie mówił dalej – jedna rada. Istnieje coś takiego jak popis zbyt doskonały. Prawdziwi ludzie, których bito i poniżano przez piętnaście minut, nie wstają i nie wybaczają łaskawie swoim wrogom. Coś takiego robi się wtedy, kiedy chce się wszystkich _przekonać,_ że się nie jest Czarnym, a nie…

– _Nie wierzę! Nie może pan wszystkich obserwacji interpretować na swoją korzyść!_

– A tutaj było _ociupinę_ za dużo oburzenia.

– Co bym musiał zrobić, żeby pana przekonać?

– Żeby mnie przekonać, że nie masz wcale zamiaru zostać Czarnym Panem? – Nauczyciel był już całkiem rozbawiony. – Myślę, że możesz podnieść prawą rękę.

– Co? – odparł Harry tępo. – Ale mogę podnieść prawą rękę niezależnie od tego, czy… – umilkł, czując się cokolwiek głupio.

– W rzeczy samej. Możesz to zrobić niezależnie od zamiarów. Nie ma nic takiego, co by mnie przekonało, ponieważ bym wiedział, że to właśnie próbujesz osiągnąć. A, tak żeby być bardziej precyzyjnym, pomijając to, że nie wykluczam istnienia prawdziwie dobrych ludzi, choć nigdy takiego nie spotkałem, jest wysoce nieprawdopodobnym, żeby ktoś był bity przez piętnaście minut, po czym wstał i poczuł wielki przypływ czułości i przebaczenia dla swoich wrogów. Z drugiej strony, dużo bardziej prawdopodobne jest to, że dziecko uznałoby takie zachowanie za element roli, którą gra w celu przekonania nauczyciela i pozostałych uczniów, że nie jest następnym Czarnym Panem. Znaczenie działania nie wynika z tego, jak wygląda z wierzchu, ale ze stanów umysłowych, które sprawiają, że jest ono bardziej lub mniej prawdopodobne.

Harry zamrugał. Czarodziej właśnie wytłumaczył mu dychotomię pomiędzy heurystyką reprezentatywności a Bayesowską definicją przesłanki.

– Z drugiej strony każdy może chcieć zrobić wrażenie na swoich znajomych. Nie trzeba koniecznie być Czarnym. Zatem, nie przystępując do żadnej frakcji, powiedz mi szczerze: o czym myślałeś wtedy, kiedy zabroniłeś zemsty? Czy była to myśl szczerego przebaczenia? Czy może świadomość tego, jak inni uczniowie odbiorą taki gest?

„Czasami sami tworzymy pieśń feniksa".

Ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Był pewien, że nauczyciel by mu nie uwierzył, a co więcej, przez tak oczywiste kłamstwo straciłby do niego szacunek.

– Wierz mi lub nie, Potter – powiedział profesor Quirrell po kilku chwilach milczenia – ale nie musisz się obawiać, że odkryję twój sekret. _Nie mam_ zamiaru kazać ci porzucić drogę Czarnego Pana. Gdybym jakimś cudem mógł się przenieść w czasie i wybić tę ambicję z własnej nastoletniej głowy, współcześnie nie odniósłbym z tego żadnych korzyści. Przez cały czas, kiedy było to moim celem, zachęcało mnie do nauki i doskonalenia samego siebie. Stajemy się tym, czym powinniśmy się stać poprzez podążanie za marzeniami gdziekolwiek one nas zaprowadzą. To odkrycie Salazara. Zapytaj mnie o drogę do książek, które czytałem jako trzynastolatek, a z radością ci ją pokażę.

– Na miłość własną! – zaklął Harry, usiadł, a następnie położył się na twardej, marmurowej podłodze patrząc na łuki odległego sufitu. Gdyby intensywniej padł z rozpaczy tylko by się zranił.

– Wciąż za dużo oburzenia – ocenił nauczyciel. Harry nie patrzył, ale słyszał powstrzymywany śmiech w jego głosie.

A potem zrozumiał.

– Przepraszam, ale wiem, co tu jest dla pana niejasne. Właśnie o tym chciałem z panem porozmawiać. Panie profesorze, sądzę, że to, co pan widzi, to moja tajemnicza mroczna strona.

Chwila ciszy.

– Twoja… mroczna strona…

Harry usiadł. Nauczyciel przyglądał się mu i miał na twarzy jeden z najdziwniejszych wyrazów, jakie Harry w życiu widział, zupełnie nie pasujący do kogoś tak dystyngowanego jak Quirrell.

– To się pojawia, jak jestem zły – wyjaśnił Harry. – Krew mi krzepnie, wszystko robi się zimne i przeraźliwie jasne… Tak sobie myślę, że mam tak od dłuższego czasu; kiedy byłem w pierwszej klasie szkoły mugoli, ktoś próbował mi zabrać piłkę podczas przerwy, a ja schowałem ją za plecami i kopnąłem go w splot słoneczny, bo czytałem, że to czułe miejsce i potem już mnie nikt nie zaczepiał. I kiedyś ugryzłem nauczycielkę matematyki, bo nie chciała przyjąć mojej dominacji. Ale dopiero ostatnio odczuwam tak duży stres, że zauważyłem, że to naprawdę, wie pan, tajemnicza mroczna strona, a nie tylko trudności z opanowaniem gniewu, jak to nazwała psycholog w szkole. I nie daje mi to żadnych nadprzyrodzonych magicznych zdolności, sprawdziłem na samym początku.

– Daj mi chwilę pomyśleć – nauczyciel potarł nasadę nosa.

Harry czekał całą minutę. W tym czasie wstał; okazało się to trudniejsze niż się spodziewał.

– Cóż – powiedział wreszcie Quirrell. – Przypuszczam, że jednak _istnieje _coś, co mogłeś mi powiedzieć, żeby mnie przekonać.

– Już się domyśliłem, że moja mroczna strona jest tak naprawdę częścią mnie i że nie chodzi o to, bym się nigdy nie gniewał, ale żebym się nauczył to akceptować i kontrolować. Nie jestem przecież głupi i widziałem już tę historię tyle razy, że wiem, co będzie dalej, ale to i tak jest trudne i wygląda pan na kogoś, kto mógłby my pomóc.

– To… cóż… bardzo sprytne z twojej strony, Potter, muszę przyznać… i tą twoją stroną jest, jak już się domyśliłeś, twój zamiar zabicia, który, jak mówisz, jest częścią ciebie…

– I trzeba go wytrenować – dokończył Harry.

– Tak, trzeba go wytrenować – nauczyciel wciąż miał ten dziwny wyraz twarzy. – Potter, jeśli w głębi serca nie chcesz zostać następnym Czarnym Panem, to powiedz mi, od jakiej ambicji chciała cię odwieść Tiara Przydziału, tej przez którą Tiara przydzieliła cię do Slytherinu?

– Zostałem przydzielony do Ravenclawu!

– Potter – powiedział Quirrell z bardziej zwyczajnym suchym uśmieszkiem. – Wiem, że przywykłeś, że wszyscy dokoła ciebie są głupi, ale nie pisz mnie pomiędzy nich. Prawdopodobieństwo, że Tiara Przydziału po ośmiuset latach istnienia po raz pierwszy zażartuje akurat na twojej głowie jest tak małe, że nie warte uwagi. Przypuszczam, że jest możliwe, że pstryknąłeś palcami i wymyśliłeś jakiś prosty i sprytny sposób, żeby złamać zaklęcia przeciwko wtrącaniu się nałożone na Tiarę, ale sam nie mogę wymyślić żadnego takiego sposobu. Chwilowo najbardziej prawdopodobnym wyjaśnieniem jest to, że Dumbledore uznał, że nie podoba mu się decyzja Tiary Przydziału na temat Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. To jest oczywiste dla każdego, kto ma choćby okruch zdrowego rozsądku, więc twój sekret jest bezpieczny w Hogwarcie.

Harry otworzył buzię, po czym zamknął ją z bezradności. Profesor Quirrell się mylił, ale mylił się w tak przekonujący sposób, że Harry zaczynał wierzyć, że _taki_ był właśnie racjonalny wniosek z danych dostępnych dla nauczyciela. Zdarzało się, chociaż nie można było przewidzieć _kiedy,_ że dostajemy nieprawdopodobne dane i nasze najlepsze wnioski są błędne. Kiedy masz badanie krwi, które myli się w jednym przypadku na tysiąc, czasem i tak się myli.

– Czy mógłbym pana prosić, żeby pan nikomu nie powtórzył tego, co chcę powiedzieć?

– Oczywiście. Czuję się poproszony.

– Czy mogę mniemać, że się pan zgodził? – Harry nie był głupi.

– Dobrze, Potter, możesz tak mniemać.

– _Panie profesorze__…_

– Nie powtórzę nikomu tego, co mi zaraz powiesz – przyznał profesor Quirrell z uśmiechem.

Obaj się roześmiali, po czym Harry spoważniał.

– Tiara Przydziału sądziła, że zostanę Czarnym Panem jeśli nie pójdę do Hufflepuffu. Ale ja _nie chcę_ nim zostać.

– Potter… Nie zrozum mnie źle, obiecuję, że nie będę cię oceniać w zależności od tej odpowiedzi. Po prostu chcę poznać twoją własną, szczerą wersję. Czemu nie?

Harry znowu był _bezradny._ „Nie zostaniesz Czarnym Panem" było tak oczywistym elementem jego systemu moralnego, że trudno było mu opisać kroki dowodu.

– Yyy… krzywdziłbym ludzi?

– Nie wątpię, że w swoim życiu już chciałeś krzywdzić ludzi. Na przykład tych osiłków dzisiaj. Kiedy jesteś Czarnym Panem ludzie, których _chcesz_ skrzywdzić doznają krzywdy.

Harry szukał odpowiednich słów, ale w końcu zdecydował się na najprostsze.

– Po pierwsze, jeśli chcę kogoś skrzywdzić, to nie znaczy, że tak powinno być…

– A co stanowi różnicę pomiędzy tym, co powinno, a co nie powinno być, jeśli wykluczamy twoje życzenie?

– A, utylitaryzm preferencji – ocenił Harry.

– Słucham?

– To taka teoria etyczna, która twierdzi, że dobre jest to, co odpowiada preferencjom większej ilości ludzi…

– Nie – powiedział nauczyciel pocierając nasadę nosa. – Nie o to mi chodziło. Potter, wszystko sprowadza się do tego, że ludzie robią to, co chcą robić. Czasem nazywają pewne akcje „dobrymi", ale jakim cudem mielibyśmy robić coś, czego nie chcemy zrobić?

– Cóż, oczywiście _nie mógłbym_ stosować się do zasad moralnych, gdyby nie miały mocy nade mną. Ale to nie znaczy, że moja chęć skrzywdzenia tamtych Ślizgonów ma nade mną _większą_ władzę niż zasady moralne!

Quirrell zamrugał.

– W dodatku, gdybym został Czarnym Panem ucierpiałoby także wielu niewinnych ludzi!

– Dlaczego ma to dla ciebie znaczenie? Co dla ciebie uczynili?

– O, _to_ było tak subtelne jak „Atlas zbuntowany" – zaśmiał się Harry.

– Słucham?

– To taka książka, której rodzice nie pozwalali mi czytać, bo uważali, że by mnie zepsuła, więc musiałem ją przeczytać i poczułem się urażony tym, że uznali, że wpadłbym w tak oczywiste pułapki. Bla bla bla, odwołania do mojego poczucia wyższości, obcy ludzie próbujący mnie pognębić, bla bla bla.

– Czyli moje pułapki powinny być bardziej subtelne? – nauczyciel w zamyśleniu popukał palcem w policzek. – Chyba dam radę.

Obaj się roześmiali.

– Ale wracając do ostatniego pytania – powiedział Quirrell – co dla ciebie uczynili ci obcy ludzie?

– Ależ mnóstwo! Moi rodzice przygarnęli mnie, kiedy moi rodzice umarli, ponieważ byli _dobrymi ludźmi_ i gdybym został Czarnym Panem to bym ich zdradził!

Nauczyciel milczał przez chwilę.

– Przyznaję, że w twoim wieku taka myśl nie mogłaby mi przyjść do głowy.

– Przepraszam.

– Nie przepraszaj. Było to dawno temu i zdążyłem rozwiązać swoje zatargi z rodzicami ku własnej satysfakcji. Zatem powstrzymuje cię potępienie rodziców? Czy to znaczy, że, gdyby zmarli w wypadku, nic by cię już nie trzymało przed…

– Nie – przerwał mu Harry. – Po prostu nie. To ich _odruch życzliwości_ mnie ochronił. Nie tylko moi rodzice go posiadają. I to jego nie mogę zdradzić.

– W każdym razie, Potter, nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pierwsze pytanie – przyznał w końcu Quirrell. – Co jest twoją ambicją?

– Och… Yyy… – Harry próbował uporządkować myśli. – Zrozumieć wszystko, co jest ważne na temat wszechświata, użyć tej wiedzy, aby zyskać władzę absolutną, następnie użyć tej władzy, aby na nowo określić świat, ponieważ niektóre jego elementy mi się nie podobają.

Chwila ciszy.

– Wybacz, jeśli to głupie pytanie, Potter, ale czy nie przyznałeś się właśnie do chęci zostania Czarnym Panem?

– Tak by było, gdybym chciał władzy dla zła. Jeśli używa się władzy dla dobra, zostaje się Jasnym Panem.

– Rozumiem – teraz Quirrell popukał drugi policzek. – Myślę, że mogę to przyjąć. Jednak, chociaż zakres twojej ambicji jest godny Salazara, jak właściwie chcesz ją zrealizować? Czy chcesz najpierw zostać wielkim wojownikiem, Głównym Niewymownym, Ministrem Magii czy…

– Najpierw chcę zostać naukowcem.

Nauczyciel popatrzył na Harry'ego tak, jakby ten się właśnie zmienił w kota.

– Naukowcem.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– _Naukowcem?_

– Tak. Osiągnę moje cele poprzez potęgę… _Nauki!_

– _Naukowcem!_ – Na twarzy Quirrella malowało się szczere oburzenie, jego głos był ostrzejszy. – Mógłbyś zostać moim najlepszym uczniem! Największym wojownikiem wychowanym w murach Hogwartu od pięćdziesięciu lat! Nie wyobrażam sobie, żebyś mógł tracić czas siedząc w białym fartuchu i wyrządzając szczurom bezsensowne krzywdy!

– Hej! Nauka to o wiele więcej niż eksperymenty na szczurach! Nie żeby było w nich coś _złego, _rzecz jasna, ale nauka to sposób zrozumienia i panowania nad wszechświatem…

– Głupiec – cicho i gorzko ocenił profesor Quirrell. – Jesteś głupcem, Harry – przesunął dłoń po twarzy i od razu się uspokoił. – Albo raczej jeszcze nie odkryłeś swojej prawdziwej ambicji. Czy mógłbym ci doradzić ambicję zostania Czarnym Panem? Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby ci pomóc — dla dobra społeczeństwa.

– Czemu nie lubi pan nauki?

– Ci głupi mugole kiedyś nas wszystkich pozabijają! To będzie koniec! Koniec świata!

– O czym pan mówi, o broni nuklearnej? – Harry był zagubiony.

– Tak! O broni nuklearnej! – Nauczyciel już niemalże krzyczał. – Nawet Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać nigdy jej nie użył, bo nie chciał rządzić kupą popiołów! To powinno nigdy nie zostać wynalezione! A z czasem będzie tylko gorzej! – Quirrell stał teraz wyprostowany, nie opierał się o biurko. – Pewnych drzwi się nie otwiera, pewnych pieczęci się nie łamie! Głupcy, którzy nie mogą się oprzeć pokusie dłubania, są zabijani przez mniejsze zagrożenia na początku drogi, a ci, którzy przeżyją, wiedzą, że pewnych sekretów _nie można ujawniać_ tym, którzy nie są na tyle inteligentni, aby sami mogli je odkryć! Każdy potężny czarodziej ci to powie! Nawet najgorszy Czarny Czarodziej o tym wie! A ci idioci, mugole, nie umieją tego wymyślić! Zapaleni mali głupcy, którzy odkryli sekret broni nuklearnej, nie ukryli go, ale powiedzieli swoim _głupim_ politykom, a teraz _my_ musimy stale obawiać się unicestwienia!

To był zupełnie inny punkt widzenia od tego, który Harry znał od dziecka. Nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że naukowcy jądrowi powinni byli zawrzeć zmowę milczenia, aby nikt, kto nie jest wystarczająco mądry, aby być naukowcem, nie mógł się dowiedzieć o broni jądrowej. Myśl taka była jednak intrygująca. Czy mieliby sekretne hasła? Czy nosiliby maski? (w sumie, to podług wiedzy Harry'ego, fizycy _mogli_ taić wszelkiego rodzaju niewiarygodnie niszczycielskie sekrety, a jedynie ten o broni jądrowej wyciekł. Dla niego świat wyglądałby dokładnie tak samo).

– Będę musiał o tym pomyśleć – powiedział Harry. – Nigdy o tym nie pomyślałem. A jednym z _ukrytych_ sekretów nauki, przekazywanych przez nielicznych nauczycieli ich własnym doktorantom, jest ten, żeby unikać odrzucania nowych pomysłów tylko dlatego, że się nie podobają.

Nauczyciel zamrugał.

– Czy jest jakiś rodzaj nauki, który pan akceptuje? Może medycyna?

– Podróże kosmiczne. Ale mugole zdają się ślamazarzyć nad jedynym projektem naukowym, który mógłby pomóc czarodziejom opuścić tę planetę, zanim ją rozsadzą.

– Też jestem fanem programu kosmicznego – Harry pokiwał głową. – Przynajmniej w tym się zgadzamy.

Nauczyciel popatrzył na ucznia. Coś mu migotało w oczach.

– Dasz mi słowo, obietnicę i przysięgę, że nigdy nikomu nie powiesz o tym, co zaraz się stanie.

– Daję.

– Postaraj się ich dotrzymać, albo pożałujesz. Rzucę teraz rzadkie i potężne zaklęcie. Nie na ciebie, ale na salę wokół nas. Nie ruszaj się, nie dotykaj krawędzi zaklęcia. Nie możesz dotykać zaklęcia, kiedy będę je podtrzymywał. Tylko patrz. W przeciwnym razie je zakończę – umilkł i dodał po chwili. – I spróbuj się nie przewrócić.

Harry skinął głową, zmieszany, ale z wyczekiwaniem.

Quirrell podniósł różdżkę i powiedział coś, czego uszy ani mózg Harry'ego nie były w stanie zrozumieć, słowa, które omijały świadomość i znikały w nicości.

Nic się nie stało z marmurem w pobliżu Harry'ego. Cała reszta marmuru znikła, podobnie jak ściany i sufit.

Harry teraz stał na małym krążku marmuru umieszczonym w środku nieskończoności gwiazd, straszliwie jasnych i nieruchomych. Nie było tam widać Ziemi, księżyca, ani Słońca. Profesor Quirrell stał i unosił się w środku pola gwiazd. Droga Mleczna była wielką rzeką światła i zdawała się być jaśniejsza w miarę, jak wzrok Harry'ego przyzwyczajał się do ciemności.

Nigdy i nic w życiu Harry'ego tak mocno go nie ścisnęło za serce.

– Jesteśmy… w kosmosie…?

– Nie – zaprzeczył nauczyciel smutno i poważnie. – Ale to rzeczywisty obraz.

Harry'emu łzy zakręciły się w oczach. Otarł je szybko, żeby tylko nie przegapić widowiska przez głupią wodę zamazującą mu wzrok.

Gwiazdy nie były tymi małymi klejnotami, które widać na nocnym niebie na Ziemi. Nie było nieba, nie było kuli wokół nich, jedynie punkty doskonałego światła na tle doskonałej czerni, nieskończona i pusta próżnia z niezliczonymi dziurkami, przez które świecił blask z jakiegoś niewyobrażalnego świata „poza".

W przestrzeni gwiazdy _zdawały się_ być okropnie, okropnie, okropnie daleko.

Harry co chwilę przecierał oczy.

– Czasami – głos Quirrella ledwo naruszył ciszę – kiedy ten wadliwy świat staje się nieznośny, zastanawiam się, czy może być jakieś miejsce, bardzo daleko, w którym powinienem być. Nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, jak by miało wyglądać, a jeśli nie mogę go sobie wyobrazić, to czemu mam wierzyć, że istnieje? A przecież wszechświat jest tak bardzo, bardzo wielki, że może jednak istnieje? Tylko, że gwiazdy są tak bardzo, bardzo daleko. Nawet gdybym wiedział, jak się tam dostać, zajęłoby to bardzo, bardzo dużo czasu. I zastanawiam się, o czym bym śnił, gdybym spał przez bardzo, bardzo długi czas…

– Proszę, pozwól mi tu chwilę postać – Harry'emu udało się wyszeptać, mimo iż czuł, że popełnia świętokradztwo.

Nauczyciel skinął głową, nadal stojąc bez podparcia pośród gwiazd.

Łatwo było zapomnieć o małym krążku marmuru, na którym się stało oraz o swoim własnym ciele i stać się jedynie punktem świadomości, który być może się porusza a być może stoi w miejscu. Jeśli nie mógł obliczyć odległości, nie mógł tego określić.

Przez pewien czas nie było czasu.

A potem gwiazdy zniknęły i powróciła sala lekcyjna.

– Przepraszam – powiedział Quirrell – ale zaraz będziemy mieli towarzystwo.

– Nie szkodzi – wyszeptał Harry. – To wystarczy – nigdy nie zapomni tego dnia i to nie z powodu tych nieważnych rzeczy, które były wcześniej. Nauczy się tego zaklęcia, chociażby miało to być ostatnie, czego się w życiu nauczy.

Wtedy ciężkie, dębowe drzwi wyleciały z zawiasów i przeleciały po marmurowej podłodze z wysokim piskiem.

– _KWIRYNIUSZU! JAK MOGŁEŚ!_

Starożytny i potężny czarodziej wpadł do sali niczym gigantyczna chmura burzowa, z twarzą płonącą z wściekłości tak wielkiej, że poważne spojrzenia, których Harry doświadczył wcześniej, wydały się niczym.

Dezorientacja szarpnęła Harrym, kiedy ta jego część, która chciała z wrzaskiem uciekać przed najstraszliwszym widokiem w życiu rzeczywiście uciekła i zostawiła na miejscu tylko tę część, która była w stanie wytrzymać taki wstrząs.

_Wszystkie_ części Harry'ego były niezadowolone z zakończenia pokazu gwiazd.

– Dyrektorze Albusie Perciwalu… – Harry zaczął lodowatym tonem.

_ŁUP. _Dłoń profesora Quirrella walnęła twardo w biurko.

– _Potter! _– Warknął nauczyciel. – Zachowuj się! Jesteś uczniem, mówisz do _dyrektora Hogwartu!_

Harry spojrzał na profesora Quirrella.

Nauczyciel patrzył na niego twardo.

Ani jeden ani drugi się nie uśmiechał.

Dumbledore zatrzymał się przed podestem na którym stali Harry i Quirrell. Przyjrzał się im obu.

– Przepraszam – potulnie przyznał Harry. – Panie dyrektorze, dziękuję panu za troskę, ale profesor Quirrell postąpił właściwie.

Twarz Dumbledore'a powoli złagodniała do zwykłej złości.

– Uczniowie mówili, że rzucił cię na pastwę starszych Ślizgonów! Że zabronił ci się przed nimi bronić!

– Wiedział, co jest ze mną nie tak i pokazał mi, jak to naprawić – przytaknął Harry.

– Harry, _o czym ty mówisz?_

– Uczyłem go jak przegrywać – odparł sucho Quirrell. – Przydaje się w życiu.

– Harry… – Widać było, że Dumbledore wciąż nie rozumie, ale mówił wyraźnie ciszej. – Jeżeli nauczyciel Obrony groził ci na wypadek, gdybyś miał się poskarżyć…

„Ty kretynie, myślisz, że po tym, co było dzisiaj, kiedykolwiek bym…"

– Panie dyrektorze – Harry spróbował zażenowania – nie mam w zwyczaju milczeć na temat nauczycieli-dręczycieli.

– Niezbyt dobrze, Potter, ale wystarczy, jak na twój pierwszy dzień – Quirrell zachichotał. – Dyrektorze, czy zdołał pan usłyszeć jeszcze o pięćdziesięciu jeden punktach dla Krukonów, czy wyrwał pan do nas po pierwszych słowach?

Po twarzy Dumbledore'a przemknęło zmieszanie i zaskoczenie.

– Pięćdziesiąt jeden punktów dla Krukonów?

– Nie spodziewał się nagrody – przytaknął Quirrell – ale wydało mi się to odpowiednie. Proszę powiedzieć profesor McGonagall, że wszystko, co Potter przeszedł, żeby odzyskać te punkty, tylko umacnia jej lekcję. Nie, dyrektorze, Potter nic mi nie powiedział. Po prostu łatwo jest odróżnić, które z dzisiejszych wydarzeń są jej dziełem od tego, że to pan zaproponował ostateczny kompromis. Chociaż fascynuje mnie, jakim sposobem Potter był w stanie górować nad panem i nad Snape'em, ale poddać się profesor McGonagall.

Jakimś cudem Harry dał radę opanować swoją twarz. Naprawdę, było to _tak_ oczywiste dla prawdziwego Ślizgona?

Dumbledore podszedł do Harry'ego.

– Jesteś jakiś blady, Harry – powiedział. Przyjrzał się uważnie jego twarzy. – Co dzisiaj miałeś na obiad?

– Co? – mózg Harry'ego się zachybotał. Po kiego diabła Dumbledore by go pytał o baraninę smażoną na głębokim tłuszczu i brokuły w talarkach, skoro to chyba najmniej prawdopodobna przyczyna…

Stary czarodziej się wyprostował.

– Mniejsza z tym. Myślę, że nic ci nie dolega.

Profesor Quirrell zakasłał głośno i znacząco. Harry spojrzał na niego i zauważył, że ten ostro patrzy na Dumbledore'a

– _E-chem!_ – Powtórzył Quirrell.

Obaj nauczyciele zwarli się we wzrokowym pojedynku, wymienili jakieś informacje.

– Jeśli mu nie powiesz – powiedział wreszcie profesor Quirrell – ja mu powiem, nawet jeśli miałbyś mnie za to wywalić.

Dumbledore westchnął i odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego.

– Wybacz mi, proszę, naruszenie twojej prywatności umysłowej, Potter – powiedział oficjalnym tonem. – Jedynym moim powodem było sprawdzenie, czy profesor Quirrell wcześniej nie uczynił tego samego.

„Że co?"

Zmieszanie trwało dokładnie tyle, ile zajęło Harry'emu zrozumienie.

– _Ty__…!_

– Ostrożnie, Potter – przerwał mu Quirrell, nadal ostro patrząc na Dumbledore'a

– Legilimencję łatwo pomylić z rozsądkiem – odparł dyrektor – ale zawsze zostawia ślady, które inny, doświadczony Legilimanta może odczytać. Jedynie tego szukałem, Potter, i po to zadałem nieistotne pytanie, abyś nie myślał o niczym ważnym, kiedy będę patrzył.

– Powinieneś był najpierw zapytać!

– Nie, Potter – Quirrell potrząsnął głową. – Dyrektor miał podstawy do podejrzeń, a gdyby zapytał o pozwolenie, ty byś myślał właśnie o tych rzeczach, które byś wolał przed nim ukryć – po czym dodał bardziej surowo. – Martwi mnie raczej to, że nie uznał pan, dyrektorze, za stosowne poinformować go po fakcie!

– W przyszłości będzie mi trudniej potwierdzić prywatność jego myśli – Dumbledore obdzielił Quirrella zimnym spojrzeniem. – A to każe mi pytać o pańskie zamiary.

– W tej szkole mamy zbyt wielu Legilimantów – profesor Quirrell był nieubłagany. – Nalegam, aby Potter otrzymał lekcje oklumencji. Czy pozwoli mi pan go uczyć?

– W żadnym razie – natychmiast uciął Dumbledore.

– Tego się spodziewałem. Skoro pozbawił go pan moich darmowych usług, zapłaci pan za lekcje licencjonowanego nauczyciela oklumencji.

– Takie usługi nie są tanie – zaskoczony Dumbledore popatrzył na Quirrella. – Niemniej mam pewne znajomości…

– Nie – nauczyciel stanowczo pokręcił głową. – Potter poprosi zarządcę swojego majątku z Gringotta o wyznaczenie obiektywnego instruktora. Z całym szacunkiem, dyrektorze, po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach nie mogę się zgodzić, aby ktokolwiek miał dostęp do umysłu Pottera. Muszę też nalegać, aby instruktor złożył Przysięgę Wieczystą milczenia, oraz że zgodzi się na Zapomnienie po każdej lekcji.

– Takie usługi – Dumbledore się zasępił – są _nadzwyczaj_ drogie, jak sam dobrze wiesz. Zastanawiam się, czemu _ty_ uważasz je za niezbędne.

– Jeżeli chodzi tylko o pieniądze – wtrącił się Harry – to wymyśliłem kilka sposobów na szybką, dużą ilość gotówki…

– Dziękuję, Kwiryniuszu. Wybacz, że wątpiłem w twoją mądrość w tej kwestii. Doceniam również twoją troskę o Harry'ego.

– Ależ proszę. Mniemam, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko temu, żebym skupił na Harry'm swoją uwagę? – Quirrell był teraz bardzo poważny, niemalże nieruchomy.

Dumbledore popatrzył na Harry'ego.

– Chcę tego samego – odpowiedział.

– Więc tak to będzie… – Stary czarodziej przemówił powoli. Coś dziwnego przemknęło po jego twarzy. – Harry… Musisz zrozumieć, że jeśli wybierzesz tego człowieka na swojego nauczyciela, przyjaciela, pierwszego mistrza, wtedy w taki czy inny sposób go utracisz. Sposób, w jaki to się stanie być może uniemożliwi ci odzyskanie go.

O tym Harry nie pomyślał. W sumie pozycja nauczyciela Obrony _była_ pechowa… obciążona klątwą, działającą doskonale od dziesięcioleci…

– Możliwe – cicho przyznał Quirrell. – Ale tymczasem będzie miał pełny dostęp do moich nauk.

– Przypuszczam, że to przynajmniej oszczędny wybór – westchnął Dumbledore – skoro _już_ wisi nad tobą bliżej nieokreślona zagłada, właściwa nauczycielom Obrony.

Harry musiał bardzo się postarać, żeby nie ujawnić, co myśli, kiedy zrozumiał, co sugeruje dyrektor.

– Powiadomię panią Pince, że Potter ma pozwolenie na dostęp do książek o Oklumencji – oznajmił Dumbledore.

– Musisz sam się nauczyć wstępnych informacji – profesor Quirrell skierował się do Harry'ego – i radzę, żebyś się z tym pospieszył.

Harry przytaknął.

– Zatem zostawiam was samych – dokończył Dumbledore. Skinął głową w stronę ucznia i nauczyciela, po czym oddalił się powoli.

– Może pan rzucić jeszcze raz tamto zaklęcie? – zapytał Harry, jak tylko dyrektor zniknął mu z oczu.

– Nie dzisiaj – odparł Quirrell cicho. – I obawiam się, że również nie jutro. Bardzo trudno je rzucić, chociaż dosyć łatwo podtrzymywać, więc zwykle pozwalam mu trwać tak długo, jak tylko się da. Tym razem rzuciłem je pod wpływem chwili. Gdyby przyszło mi do głowy, że ktoś nam może przerwać…

Dla Harry'ego Dumbledore był obecnie wrogiem numer jeden.

Obaj westchnęli.

– Nawet gdybym miał je zobaczyć tylko jeden raz w życiu, nigdy nie przestanę być panu wdzięczny.

Nauczyciel pokiwał głową.

– Czy słyszał pan o sondach Pioneer? Miały lecieć w pobliżu różnych planet i robić im zdjęcia. Trajektorie dwóch z nich były tak wyliczone, że lecą poza układ słoneczny, w przestrzeń międzygwiezdną. Więc naukowcy umieścili na nich złote tabliczki, z obrazkami mężczyzny i kobiety i instrukcją, jak odnaleźć nasze Słońce w galaktyce.

Quirrell milczał przez chwilę, po czym się uśmiechnął.

– Powiedz mi, czy wiesz, co sobie pomyślałem, kiedy już skończyłem pisać listę trzydziestu siedmiu błędów Czarnych Panów? Co ty byś w takiej sytuacji zrobił?

Harry spróbował wyobrazić sobie listę trzydziestu siedmiu błędów, których nie należy popełniać jako Czarny Pan.

– Zdecydował pan, że gdyby miał pan _stale_ zwracać uwagę na te _wszystkie_ sprawy, to nie byłoby sensu w ogóle być Czarnym Panem.

– _Dokładnie_ – nauczyciel uśmiechał się szeroko. – Więc złamię drugą regułę, która brzmiała po prostu „nie przechwalaj się", i opowiem ci o czymś, co zrobiłem. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby ta wiedza mogła kogokolwiek skrzywdzić, a sądzę, że i tak byś się tego domyślił za jakiś czas. Niemniej… obiecasz mi, że nigdy nikomu nie zdradzisz tego, co ci zaraz powiem.

– Obiecuję! – Harry był pewien, że to coś _wyjątkowo_ ciekawego.

– Prenumeruję mugolski magazyn na temat postępów podróży kosmicznych. O Pionierze 10 usłyszałem dopiero, kiedy już wystartował, ale jak tylko się dowiedziałem, że 11 też opuści Układ Słoneczny – tak szerokiego uśmiechu Harry jeszcze nie widział – wkradłem się do NASA, naprawdę, i rzuciłem małe, słodkie zaklęcie na tę śliczną złotą tabliczkę, które sprawi, że będzie jeszcze bardziej długowieczna.

…

…

…

– Tak – powiedział profesor Quirrell, stojąc jakby piętnaście metrów wyżej – tak sobie wyobrażałem twoją reakcję.

…

…

…

– Potter?

– Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

– Może „wygrałeś"?

– Wygrałeś – powtórzył Harry natychmiast.

– Widzisz? Możemy sobie tylko wyobrażać tarapaty, w jakie byśmy się mogli wpakować, gdybyś nie potrafił tego powiedzieć.

Obaj się roześmiali.

– Nie dodał pan przypadkiem – kolejna myśl wpadła Harry'emu do głowy – jakichś informacji do tej tabliczki?

– Dodać informacje? – Quirrell brzmiał, jakby pomysł mu nigdy nie przyszedł do głowy, ale teraz zaciekawił.

A to z kolei obudziło podejrzenia Harry'ego, bo przecież jemu samemu ten pomysł zabrał zaledwie minutę.

– Może dodał pan hologram, jak w Gwiezdnych Wojnach? Albo… portrety zdają się wiedzieć wszystko, co ludzie, których namalowano… nie mógł pan zwiększyć masy sondy, ale może mógł pan zmienić jakąś jej część we własny portret? Albo znalazł pan śmiertelnie chorego ochotnika, przemycił go do NASA i rzucił zaklęcie, żeby jego _duch_ przyczepił się do tabliczki…

– Potter – Quirrell przerwał mu ostro – każde zaklęcie, które wymaga śmierci człowieka zostałoby zaklasyfikowane przez Ministerstwo Magii jako Czarne Sztuki, niezależnie od okoliczności. Uczniowie nie powinni o czymś takim nawet myśleć.

Sposób, w jaki profesor Quirrell to powiedział przepięknie podtrzymywał uzasadnione podejrzenia. Nauczyciel mówił dokładnie tak, jak powinien mówić ktoś, kto nie chce poruszać tego tematu i uważa, że uczniowie również nie powinni. Harry nie był w stanie _ocenić_, czy Quirrell chciał po prostu zaczekać, aż Harry nauczy się chronić swoje myśli.

– Dobra – odpowiedział. – Nie będę z nikim innym o tym mówić.

– Zachowaj dyskrecję na temat wszystkiego, Potter. Wolę nie przyciągać do siebie uwagi opinii publicznej. Nie znajdziesz nic w gazetach o Kwiryniuszu Quirrellu do dnia, w którym zdecydowałem się nauczać Obrony w Hogwarcie.

Wydało mu się to smutne, ale Harry rozumiał. A potem Harry zrozumiał konsekwencje.

– To ilu jeszcze genialnych rzeczy pan dokonał, o których nikt na świecie nie wie…

– Trochę. Ale na dzisiaj wystarczy. Jestem już dosyć zmęczony…

– Rozumiem. I _dziękuję_ panu. Za _wszystko._

Nauczyciel skinął głową, ale pochylał się coraz niżej nad biurkiem.

Harry szybko opuścił salę.


	20. Racjonalizacje

Rozdział 21: Racjonalizacje

Hermiona Granger obawiała się, że schodzi na drogę Zła.

Zwykle łatwo było odróżnić Zło od Dobra; nigdy nie rozumiała, dlaczego ludzie mieli z tym tyle problemów. W Hogwarcie do Dobrych należeli profesorowie Flitwick, McGonagall oraz Sprout, a do Złych profesorowie Snape, Quirrell oraz Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter… to był jeden z tych rzadkich, _nieoczywistych_ przypadków. Wciąż nie była pewna, po której stronie stał.

Z kolei jeśli chodziło o _nią samą…_

Dobijanie Harry'ego Pottera sprawiało jej _za dużo frajdy._

Szło jej lepiej w każdej dziedzinie (może oprócz latania na miotle, ale to jak w-f, więc się nie liczy). Niemalże codziennie dostawała _prawdziwe_ punkty domu, nie za jakieś dziwaczne heroiczne wyczyny, ale za _mądre_ rzeczy, takie jak szybka nauka zaklęć i pomaganie innym uczniom. Wiedziała, że to są lepsze punkty, a w dodatku Harry Potter również o tym wiedział. Widziała to w jego oczach _za każdym razem, _kiedy dostawała prawdziwy punkt.

Dobrzy ludzie nie powinni czuć tyle radości z wygranej.

Zaczęło się już w pociągu, chociaż w zamieszaniu trochę to trwało zanim ich stosunek wobec siebie się ustalił. Dopiero później, wieczorem, Hermiona zaczęła rozumieć, _jak dokładnie_ ten chłopak ją sobie owinął wokół palca.

Zanim spotkała Harry'ego Pottera nie znała nikogo, kogo chciałaby zmiażdżyć. Jeśli komuś szło gorzej niż jej, należało mu pomóc, a nie się puszyć. Na tym polegało bycie Dobrą.

A teraz…

…teraz _wygrywała,_ Harry Potter wzdrygał się za każdym razem, kiedy dostała punkt i sprawiało jej to _tyle_ frajdy, że jak pomyślała o tym, jak rodzice ostrzegali ją przed narkotykami, to teraz było _więcej_ frajdy.

Zawsze lubiła, jak nauczyciele się uśmiechali po jej dobrej odpowiedzi. Zawsze lubiła widzieć długi rządek plusów przy doskonałych odpowiedziach na teście. Ale teraz, jak tylko szło jej dobrze na lekcji, mimochodem oglądała się na Harry'ego Pottera, który zgrzytał zębami i miała ochotę tańczyć i śpiewać niczym w filmie Disneya.

To było Złe, prawda?

Hermiona obawiała się, że schodzi na drogę Zła.

A potem zaświtała jej myśl, która przegoniła wszelkie troski.

Pomiędzy nią i Harrym zakwitało Uczucie! Oczywiście! Wszyscy wiedzieli, że kto się czubi. _Zalecali_ się do siebie! I nie było w tym nic Złego.

Nie mogła po prostu _cieszyć się,_ że rozkładała na łopatki najpopularniejszego ucznia w szkole, kogoś, kto był _w książkach_ i _mówił_ jak książki, chłopca, który jakimś cudem pokonał Czarnego Pana i w dodatku rozgniótł _profesora Snape'a_ na miazgę, chłopaka, który, jakby to powiedział profesor Quirrell, dominował nad wszystkimi pierwszorocznymi Krukonami _oprócz _Hermiony Granger, która dokumentnie _druzgotała_ Chłopca-Który-Przeżył we wszystkich przedmiotach oprócz latania na miotle.

Bo to by było Złe.

Nie. Chodziło o _Uczucie._ Oto chodziło. To _dlatego_ się kłócili.

Hermiona była zadowolona, że zdążyła to odkryć przed sobotą, kiedy to Harry miał przegrać ich konkurs czytelniczy, o którym wiedziała _cała szkoła_ i w związku z tym chciała _tańczyć_ z czystej i niepowstrzymanej radości.

_Była już 14:45 w sobotę, a Harry Potter był w połowie „Historii Magii" Bathildy Bagshot. Wpatrywała się w swój zegarek, który niemiłosiernie powoli przesuwał się w stronę 14:47._

_Cały pokój wspólny Krukonów mu się przyglądał._

Byli tu nie tylko uczniowie pierwszych klas. Plotka rozeszła się jak zaraza, więc połowa wszystkich Krukonów oblegała wszystkie sofy i opierała się o półki z książkami albo siedziała na oparciach krzeseł. Cała szóstka prefektów, łącznie z naczelną. Ktoś musiał rzucić zaklęcie Odświeżające Powietrze, bo by zabrakło im wszystkim tlenu. Pomruk rozmów przycichł do szeptu a następnie do kompletnej ciszy.

14:46.

Napięcie było już nieznośne. Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, o kogokolwiek, przegrana byłaby już pewna.

Ale to był Harry Potter, nie można było wykluczyć, że w ciągu najbliższych kilku sekund uniesie rękę i pstryknie palcami.

Ze zgrozą zrozumiała, że Harry Potter naprawdę mógłby to zrobić. Byłoby to w _jego stylu. Skończył czytać _drugą połowę książki wcześniej…

Poczuła zawroty głowy. Spróbowała zmusić się do oddychania, ale po prostu nie mogła.

Dziesięć sekund i jeszcze nie uniósł ręki.

Pięć sekund.

14:47.

Harry Potter uważnie wsunął zakładkę do książki, którą następnie zamknął i odłożył na bok.

– Z myślą o przyszłych pokoleniach chciałbym zauważyć – powiedział jasnym głosem – że pozostała mi zaledwie połowa jednej książki, a spotkało mnie kilka nieprzewidzianych opóźnień…

– Przegrałeś! – krzyknęła Hermiona. – _Przegrałeś!_ Przegrałeś nasz zakład!

Wszyscy obecni głośno wypuścili powietrze z płuc i zaczęli na nowo oddychać.

Harry Potter rzucił jej Piorunujące Spojrzenie, ale ona pływała na białej chmurce czystej radości i nie mógł jej sięgnąć.

– Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, jaki miałem tydzień? – Zapytał Harry. – Kto inny miałby problem przeczytać osiem bajek!

– Sam wyznaczyłeś termin.

– Nie miałem żadnych logicznych przesłanek – jego spojrzenie piorunowało jeszcze intensywniej – że będę musiał ratować całą szkołę przed profesorem Snape'm, ani że dostanę lanie na lekcji Obrony, a gdybym powiedział ci, na czym straciłem cały czas między siedemnastą, a kolacją w czwartek, powiedziałabyś, że oszalałem…

– Ojoj, wygląda na to, że _ktoś_ tu padł ofiarą _złudzenia planowania._

Harry'ego zamurowało.

– A to mi przypomina, że skończyłam czytać pierwszą porcję z twoich książek – powiedziała patrząc na niego niewinnie. Niektóre z nich były _trudne._ Zastanawiała się, ile _on sam_ spędził nad nimi czasu.

– Któregoś dnia, kiedy odlegli potomkowie _Homo sapiens_ spojrzą wstecz na historię galaktyki i będą się zastanawiać, co poszło nie tak, dojdą do wniosku, że pierwszym błędem było nauczenie Hermiony Granger jak się czyta.

– I tak przegrałeś – Hermiona w zamyśleniu uniosła dłoń do brody. – Teraz pomyślmy, _co_ tak naprawdę przegrałeś.

– Co?

– Przegrałeś zakład – wyjaśniła. – Więc musisz dać fant.

– Nigdy się na to nie zgadzałem!

– Naprawdę? – Hermiona przybrała wyraz udanego namysłu, po czym, jakby właśnie wpadła na pomysł, zaproponowała. – To będziemy głosować. Wszyscy Krukoni, którzy uważają, że Harry Potter ma dać fant, ręka w górę!

– Co? – powtórzył się Harry.

Okręcił się na pięcie i zobaczył las rąk.

Gdyby przyjrzał się uważniej, zauważyłby, że większość z nich należała do dziewcząt i że prawie wszystkie dziewczyny podniosły ręce.

– Stać! – zawył. – Nie wiecie o co poprosi! Nie rozumiecie, w co ona chce nas wszystkich wpakować? Zmusza was, żebyście złożyli zobowiązanie teraz, a potem będzie naciskać, żebyście go dotrzymali, kiedy już powie, czego chce!

– Nie bój się – uspokoiła go prefekt Penelopa Clearwater. – Jeśli poprosi o coś głupiego, możemy po prostu zmienić zdanie. Prawda, ludzie?

I wszyscy, których Penelopa wtajemniczyła w plan Hermiony, pokiwali głowami.

* * *

><p>Cicha postać prześlizgnęła się przez chłodne korytarze lochów Hogwartu. Miał się znaleźć w pewnym pokoju o osiemnastej, żeby spotkać pewną osobę, i jeśli tylko mógł, powinien okazać szacunek i pojawić się pierwszy.<p>

Ale kiedy obrócił gałkę i otworzył drzwi do ciemnej, cichej, nieużywanej sali lekcyjnej, cień stał już pomiędzy rzędami zakurzonych ławek. Cień, który trzymał niewielki, świecący na zielono patyk, który dawał tak mało światła, że z ledwością oświetlał w ogóle tego, kto go trzymał, a co dopiero cały pokój.

Światło z korytarza znikło, kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi i oczy Draco zaczęły się przyzwyczajać do słabego blasku.

Cień powoli obrócił się w jego stronę i ukazał twarz tylko częściowo oświetloną dziwnym zielonym światłem.

Już teraz to spotkanie podobało się Draco. Zostawmy chłodne, zielone światło, dajmy im obu trochę więcej wzrostu, kaptury i maski, przenieśmy ich z klasy na cmentarz i mielibyśmy wypisz-wymaluj początek połowy opowieści o Śmierciożercach, które opowiadali znajomi ojca.

– Chcę, żebyś wiedział, Draco Malfoy'u – zimnym i spokojnym tonem powiedział cień – że nie winię ciebie za moją niedawną porażkę.

Draco otworzył buzię w odruchowym proteście, przecież nie było powodu, żeby winić akurat jego…

– Wydarzyło się to głównie przez moją własną głupotę – kontynuowała postać. – Mogłem postąpić inaczej, w każdej sprawie, które wynikła po drodze. Nie prosiłeś mnie o to, żebym zrobił _dokładnie_ to, co zrobiłem. Jedynie prosiłeś o pomoc. To ja nierozsądnie wybrałem akurat taką metodę. Niemniej przegrałem konkurs o połowę książki. Postępek twojego kretyńskiego pupila, przysługa, o którą mnie poprosiłeś, oraz, oczywiście, moja własna głupota, sprawiły że _straciłem czas._ Więcej czasu, niż ci się wydaje. Czas, który, jak się okazało na końcu, był bardzo istotny. Zatem gdybyś mnie nie poprosił o przysługę, _wygrałbym._ A tak… przegrałem.

Draco słyszał już o przegranej Harry'ego i o fancie, którego zażądała Granger. Plotka niosła się szybciej niż sowy.

– Rozumiem. Przepraszam – _nie mógł_ powiedzieć nic więcej jeśli chciał, aby Harry Potter pozostał jego przyjacielem.

– Nie proszę o zrozumienie ani o żal – cień nadal mówił z zimnym spokojem. – Jednak właśnie spędziłem pełne dwie godziny w towarzystwie Hermiony Granger, ubrany w to, co mi podano; odwiedzając tak ciekawe zakątki Hogwartu, jak malutki bulgoczący wodospad z czegoś, co wyglądało jak smarki; w dodatku w towarzystwie grupy dziewczyn, które uparły się pomagać poprzez ścielenie naszej drogi transmutowanymi płatkami róż. Byłem na randce, potomku Malfoy'ów. Mojej _pierwszej_ randce. I kiedy zażądam spłaty tej przysługi, zapłacisz.

Draco poważnie pokiwał głową. Przezornie dowiedział się wszystkiego, co mógł, o randce Harry'ego zanim tutaj przyszedł, aby mógł wyrzucić z siebie cały histeryczny śmiech przed spotkaniem. Chichotanie do utraty przytomności byłoby nietaktowne.

– Czy sądzisz, że coś powinno się przytrafić Grangerównie…

– Daj znać Ślizgonom, że Grangerówna jest _moja_ i każdy, kto wetknie nos w _moje sprawy_ znajdzie swoje szczątki rozsiane na terenie obejmującym dwanaście różnych języków. A ponieważ nie jestem Gryfonem i wolę _przebiegłość_ od ataków frontalnych, nie powinni panikować, jeśli zauważą, że się do niej uśmiecham.

– Albo gdyby doszło do drugiej randki? – Draco ukazał odrobinę sceptycyzmu w swoim głosie.

– Nie będzie drugiej randki – oznajmił cień tak groźnie, że brzmiał już nie jak Śmierciożerca, ale jak Amycus Carrow, zanim Ojciec kazał mu przestać, bo nie był Czarnym Panem.

Oczywiście był to wciąż wysoki chłopięcy głosik i gdy połączyło się go ze słowami, które mówił, cóż, po prostu nie robiło to wrażenia. Gdyby jednak Harry Potter został kiedyś Czarnym Panem, Draco schowałby kopię tego wspomnienia w myślodsiewni w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu i Harry nigdy nie odważyłby się go zdradzić.

– Zajmijmy się teraz przyjemniejszymi sprawami. Mówmy o wiedzy i o władzy. Draco Malfoy'u, mówmy o Nauce.

– Tak, mówmy.

Draco zastanawiał się, na ile widać jego własną twarz w tym dziwnym zielonym świetle.

I chociaż twarz miał poważną, w jego sercu panowała radość.

_Wreszcie_ brał udział w prawdziwej, dorosłej rozmowie.

– Proponuję ci władzę i opowiem ci o tej władzy i jej cenie. Władza bierze się z tego, że wiesz, jak wygląda rzeczywistość i w ten sposób przejmujesz nad nią władzę. Możesz rozkazywać temu, co rozumiesz, i to jest władza tak wielka, że pozwala chodzić po księżycu. Ceną za nią jest to, że musisz się nauczyć zadawać pytania Naturze — oraz, co znacznie trudniejsze — przyjmować odpowiedzi Natury. Będziesz przeprowadzać eksperymenty, badania i obserwować, co się stanie. I musisz przyjąć znaczenie wyników nawet wtedy, kiedy mówią, że się myliłeś. Będziesz _musiał _się nauczyć przegrywać nie ze mną, ale z Naturą. Kiedy zaczniesz sprzeczać się z rzeczywistością, musisz pozwolić rzeczywistości wygrać. Będzie to bolesne i nie wiem, czy podołasz. Skoro już poznałeś cenę, czy wciąż chcesz nauczyć się ludzkiej władzy?

Draco nabrał powietrza w płuca. Zastanawiał się nad tym. Trudno było znaleźć inną odpowiedź. Otrzymał polecenie, aby wykorzystać każdą sposobność do nawiązania przyjaźni z Harrym Potterem. A to była tylko _nauka,_ nie obiecywał, że cokolwiek będzie _robić._ No i mógł w każdej chwili przerwać lekcje…

Cała sytuacja z daleka śmierdziała pułapką, ale szczerze mówiąc Draco nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, co złego by się mogło stać.

W dodatku Draco tak jakby chciał rządzić światem.

– Tak – odpowiedział.

– Wspaniale – odparł cień. – Miałem dosyć _pracowity_ tydzień i zaprojektowanie twojego programu nauki zajmie mi trochę czasu…

– A ja mam wiele spraw do załatwienia w celu utrwalenia mojej władzy w Slytherinie. Nie wspominając już o pracach domowych. Może po prostu zaczniemy w październiku?

– Brzmi rozsądnie, ale chciałem powiedzieć, że zanim zaplanuję twoje nauki, muszę wiedzieć, czego będę cię uczyć. Mam trzy propozycje. Po pierwsze, mogę cię uczyć o ludzkim umyśle i mózgu. Po drugie, mogę cię uczyć o wszechświecie, przekazać tę wiedzę, dzięki której można odwiedzić księżyc. Jest tam wiele liczb, ale dla pewnego rodzaju ludzi te liczby są piękniejsze od całej reszty Nauki. Lubisz liczby, Draco?

Draco pokręcił głową.

– To by było na tyle. Kiedyś nauczysz się matematyki, ale nie od razu. Trzecia ścieżka nauczy cię o genetyce, ewolucji i dziedziczeniu, o tym, co mógłbyś nazwać krwią…

– Ta ścieżka.

– Domyślałem się, że to wybierzesz. Jednak myślę, że będzie to dla ciebie ścieżka najtrudniejsza, Draco – cień pokiwał głową. – Co byś zrobił, gdyby okazało się, że twoja rodzina i przyjaciele, puryści krwi, mówią jedno, a eksperyment co innego?

– Znalazłbym sposób, żeby eksperyment podał _właściwą _odpowiedź!

Następną chwilę cień poświęcił na zbieranie szczęki z ziemi.

– Cóż – wreszcie powiedział. – To tak nie działa. Przed tym właśnie cię ostrzegałem, Draco. _Nie możesz_ zmusić odpowiedzi, żeby wyszła taka, jak chcesz.

– _Zawsze_ można zmusić odpowiedź, żeby wyszła taka, jak chcę – odparł Draco. To była w zasadzie pierwsza lekcja jego pedagogów. – To kwestia znalezienia odpowiednich argumentów.

– Nie – głos cienia napełniał się frustracją. – Nie, nie, nie! Wtedy uzyskasz _złą odpowiedź_ i nie dasz rady dolecieć na księżyc! Natura nie jest osobą. Nie możesz jej naciągnąć, żeby uwierzyła w coś innego. Jeśli spróbujesz mówić, że księżyc jest zrobiony z sera, możesz o tym dyskutować całymi dniami, ale nie zmieni to księżyca! Mówisz o _racjonalizacji,_ to tak jakbyś wziął kartkę papieru i na samym dole napisał „a _zatem _księżyc jest zrobiony z sera", a potem na górze wypisał wszystkie mądre argumenty. Tymczasem księżyc albo jest zrobiony z sera albo nie jest. Już wtedy, kiedy zapisałeś tę ostatnią linijkę, była ona prawdziwa albo fałszywa. To, czy twoja rozprawka będzie miała wniosek dobry czy zły jest określone wtedy, kiedy go zapisujesz. Jeśli rozważasz kupno drogiego kufra i bardziej podoba ci się ten błyszczący, nie ma znaczenia, jak mądre argumenty pokazujące jego wyższość byś wymyślił, bo _prawdziwą_ regułą było to, żeby _wybrać ten błyszczący_ i nieważne, czy to dobra reguła do oceny kufrów, taki kufer dostaniesz. Racjonalności _nie można_ użyć do poparcie wybranej strony, pozwala jedynie wybrać stronę, której należy bronić. Nauka nie służy do tego, żeby _przekonać_ kogokolwiek, że puryści krwi mają rację, to jest _polityka!_ Władza nauki bierze się z odkrywania tego, jak Natura naprawdę działa i tego _nie da się zmienić za pomocą dyskusji!_ Nauka za to _może_ nam powiedzieć _jak naprawdę działa krew,_ jak naprawdę czarodzieje dziedziczą swoją moc po rodzicach i czy mugolacy są tak naprawdę słabsi czy silniejsi…

– Silniejsi! – krzyknął Draco. Próbował to wszystko zrozumieć, zmarszczył czoło z wysiłku; _w pewnym sensie_ rozumiał jaki mogło to mieć sens, ale w życiu nie słyszał czegoś podobnego. A potem Harry Potter powiedział coś, czego po prostu nie mógł puścić płazem. – Myślisz, że mugolacy są _silniejsi?_

– Nic nie myślę. Nic nie wiem. W nic nie wierzę. Ostatnia linia na mojej kartce nie jest zapisana. Znajdę sposób, żeby sprawdzić magiczną moc mugolaków i czystokrwistych. Jeśli eksperyment powie mi, że mugolacy są słabsi, będę wierzyć, że są słabsi. Jeśli eksperyment powie mi, że są silniejsi, będę wierzyć, że są silniejsi. Kiedy poznam tę i inne prawdy, uzyskam pewną władzę…

– I chcesz, żebym wierzył we wszystko, co mi powiesz? – zaperzył się Draco.

– Chcę, żebyś sam, _osobiście,_ przeprowadzał eksperymenty – cicho odpowiedział cień. – Czy obawiasz się tego, co _ty_ możesz odkryć?

– Ładna zasadzka, Harry – Draco przez chwilę patrzył na cień przez zmrużone oczy. – Będę musiał ją zapamiętać, takiej nie znałem.

– To nie zasadzka – cień pokręcił głową. – Draco, pamiętaj, że ja sam _nie wiem,_ co odkryjemy. Ale nie można zrozumieć wszechświata kłócąc się z nim albo każąc mu przynieść inną odpowiedź następnym razem. Kiedy zakładasz szaty naukowca musisz zapomnieć o swojej polityce i argumentach i podziałach i stronach. Uciszyć gorączkowe pragnienia swojego umysłu i zapragnąć usłyszeć odpowiedź Natury – cień przerwał na chwilę. – Większość ludzi tego nie potrafi. Dlatego to jest trudne. Może jednak wolałbyś się uczyć o mózgu?

– Jeśli powiem, że wolałbym się uczyć o mózgu – twardo odparł Draco – to wszystkim rozpowiesz, że bałem się tego, co mógłbym odkryć.

– Nie. Nigdy tego nie zrobię.

– Ale mógłbyś sam przeprowadzić te eksperymenty i gdybyś uzyskał złą odpowiedź, nie byłoby mnie tam, żeby cię powstrzymać przed pokazaniem tego komu innemu.

– Najpierw bym zapytał ciebie – cień odpowiedział cicho.

– Naprawdę? – tego się nie spodziewał. Wydawało mu się, że widzi pułapkę, ale…

– Oczywiście. Skąd miałbym wiedzieć, kogo szantażować albo czego żądać? Draco, powtarzam, nie zastawiłem na ciebie pułapki. A przynajmniej nie specjalnie na ciebie. Gdyby atmosfera polityczna była inna, pytałbym „co by było gdyby okazało się że czystokrwiści są silniejsi?"

– Naprawdę.

– _Tak! Każdy _musi zapłacić taką cenę żeby zostać naukowcem!

Draco uniósł dłoń. Musiał pomyśleć.

Oświetlony na zielono cień czekał.

Nie trzeba było się długo zastanawiać. Jeśli odrzucić te wszystkie trudne części… Harry Potter miał zamiar wtrącić się do spraw, które mogłyby spowodować gigantyczny polityczny wybuch i tylko szaleniec by odszedł i pozwolił mu robić to wszystko samemu.

– Będziemy się uczyć o krwi – oznajmił.

– Wspaniale – cień się uśmiechnął. – Gratuluję chęci zadania pytania.

– Dzięki – Draco nie całkiem powstrzymał ironię.

– Hej, a myślisz, że podróż na księżyc była_ łatwa?_ Ciesz się, że musisz tylko czasem zmienić zdanie a nie złożyć ofiarę całopalną!

– Ofiara całopalna byłaby _dużo_ łatwiejsza!

Chwila ciszy, po czym cień skinął głową.

– Masz rację.

– Wiesz, Harry – powiedział Draco bez większej nadziei. – Myślałem, że chcemy wziąć wiedzę mugoli, połączyć ją z wiedzą czarodziejów i zostać panami obu światów. Nie byłoby łatwiej uczyć się tych rzeczy, które mugole _już wiedzą_, jak o tym księżycu i użyć _tej_ władzy…

– Nie – cień gwałtownie pokręcił głową rozsiewając zielone błyski wokół nosa i oczu. Jego głos był ponury. – Jeśli nie możesz nauczyć się właściwej naukowcom sztuki akceptowania rzeczywistości, _nie wolno_ mi cię uczyć tego, co zostało odkryte dzięki niej. To jakby potężny czarodziej mówił ci o wrotach, które nie mogą być otwarte zanim nie udowodnisz swojej inteligencji i siły woli w starciu z mniejszymi zagrożeniami.

Dreszcz przebiegł po plecach Draco. Wzdrygnął się i wiedział, że było to widać w półmroku.

– Dobrze. Rozumiem. – Ojciec opowiadał mu o tym wielokrotnie. Jeśli czarodziej potężniejszy od ciebie mówi, że nie jesteś gotów wiedzieć, nie należy zrzędzić, jeśli życie ci miłe.

– W rzeczy samej – cień pochylił głowę. – Musisz jeszcze coś zrozumieć. Pierwsi naukowcy mugoli nie znali twoich tradycji. Po prostu nie rozumieli pojęcia niebezpiecznej wiedzy i uważali, że o wszystkim należy mówić otwarcie. Kiedy ich odkrycia stały się niebezpieczne, opowiedzieli politykom o tym, co powinno pozostać ukryte… Nie patrz tak, Draco. To nie była po prostu głupota. Musieli byś wystarczająco mądrzy, aby to wszystko wymyślić. Byli jednak mugolami i po raz pierwszy odkryli coś _naprawdę _niebezpiecznego i _nie znali_ wcześniej tradycji utrzymywania sekretów. Trwała wojna, naukowcy z jednej strony obawiali się, że jeśli _nic nie powiedzą,_ to ci z drugiej strony powiedzą _swoim politykom_ wcześniej… – głos urwał. – Nie zniszczyli świata, ale byli blisko. _My_ nie powtórzymy tego błędu.

– Racja – stanowczo powiedział Draco. – Nie powtórzymy. Jesteśmy czarodziejami i studiowanie nauki nie robi z nas mugoli.

– Właśnie. Stworzymy własną Naukę, magiczną Naukę i będzie ona miała od samego początku mądre tradycje. – Głos dodał surowo. – Wiedza, którą się z tobą podzielę, będzie towarzyszyła rygorom akceptowania prawdy, poziom wiedzy będzie dopasowany do twojego postępu w dyscyplinie i nie podzielisz się nią z nikim, kto jeszcze się nie nauczył tej dyscypliny. Czy się na to zgadzasz?

– Tak – a co miał niby powiedzieć?

– Dobrze. To, co odkryjesz sam, zachowasz dla siebie, chyba że uznasz, że inni naukowcy już o tym wiedzą. Podzielimy się naszą wiedzą ze światem dopiero wtedy, kiedy uznamy, że świat może ją bezpiecznie poznać. I nieważne, jakie będziemy mieć poglądy polityczne, _ukarzemy każdego_ z nas, kto ujawni niebezpieczną magię albo przekaże broń, niezależnie od tego, jaka by się nie miała toczyć wojna. Od dzisiaj taka będzie tradycja i prawo nauki pośród czarodziejów. Zgadzasz się?

– Tak – w sumie _zaczynało _to wyglądać ciekawie. Śmierciożercy próbowali przejąć władzę udając, że są straszniejsi od reszty, ale wciąż im się jeszcze nie udało. Może była pora zacząć rządzić za pomocą sekretów. – I nasza grupa musi pozostać ukryta tak długo, jak się tylko da i każdy jej członek musi się zgodzić na nasze reguły.

– Oczywiście. Bez wątpienia.

Chwila ciszy.

– Będziemy potrzebować lepszych szat – powiedział cień. – Z kapturami i innymi…

– _Właśnie_ o tym myślałem. Nie potrzebujemy całkiem nowych szat, wystarczyłyby peleryny z kapturami. Mam jedną znajomą wśród Ślizgonów, zmierzy cię…

– Ale nie mów jej, _po co…_

– Nie jestem _głupi!_

– I na razie, póki jesteśmy tylko we dwóch, żadnych masek.

– Dobra! Ale później powinniśmy mieć jakiś specjalny znak, taki, żeby wszyscy nasi podwładni go mieli, Znak Nauki, na przykład węża zjadającego księżyc na prawym ramieniu…

– To się nazywa doktorat i czy by nie było przez to zbyt łatwo rozpoznać naszych ludzi?

– Eee?

– Wyobraź sobie, że ktoś mówi „dobra, teraz wszyscy podciągają prawy rękaw" i nasz człowiek mówi „ups, sorry, chyba jestem szpiegiem"…

– Zapomnij, że cokolwiek mówiłem – Draco natychmiast się spocił. Potrzebował odwrócić uwagę, _natychmiast._ – A jak się będziemy nazywać? Naukożercami?

– Nie… – odparł cień. – To nie brzmi dobrze…

Draco starł rękawem krople z czoła. Co też sobie Czarny Pan _myślał?_ Ojciec mówił, że Czarny Pan był _mądry!_

– Wiem! – cień nagle krzyknął. – Na razie nie zrozumiesz, ale uwierz mi, że to pasuje.

W tej chwili Draco by się zgodził na „Liżących Malfoy'ów", byle tylko zmienić temat.

– Powiedz.

Stojąc pośród zakurzonych ławek w nieużywanej sali lekcyjnej w podziemiach Hogwartu, oświetlony na zielono cień Harry'ego Pottera teatralnie rozłożył ręce i powiedział:

– Dzisiejszy dzień zostanie zapisany jako ten, w którym założono… _Spisek Bayesowski._

* * *

><p>Cicha postać szła noga za nogą przez korytarze Hogwartu w stronę wieży Krukonów.<p>

Wprost ze spotkania z Draco Harry poszedł na kolację, gdzie połknął tylko kilka kęsów i udał się do łóżka.

Nie było jeszcze 19, ale dla Harry'ego był środek nocy. _Poprzedniego wieczora_ zorientował się, że nie będzie mógł użyć zmieniacza czasu w sobotę przed końcem konkursu czytelniczego. Mógł za to użyć go w _piątkowy wieczór_ i zyskać trochę czasu w ten sposób, więc zmusił się, żeby nie spać aż do 21, a kiedy osłonka się otworzyła, użył pozostałe cztery godziny, żeby cofnąć się do 17 i poszedł spać. Obudził się koło drugiej nad ranem w sobotę, tak jak planował i przez następne dwanaście godzin bez przerwy czytał… A i tak nie zdążył. Przez najbliższe kilka dni musiał chodzić spać cokolwiek wcześnie, zanim jego cykl dobowy dogoni lokalny.

Portret na drzwiach zadał mu jakąś głupią zagadkę przeznaczoną dla jedenastolatków, którą rozwiązał bez jednej świadomej myśli. Harry wtarabanił się do swojego pokoju, narzucił piżamę i padł na łóżko.

Zauważył, że jego poduszka jest dosyć gruzłowata.

Jęknął. Niechętnie się uniósł, obrócił na łóżku i podniósł poduszkę.

Była tam kartka papieru, dwa złote galeony i książka „Oklumencyja: Ukryta sztuka".

Harry wziął kartkę i przeczytał:

_Jej, szybko się pakujesz w kłopoty. Twój ojciec ci nie dorównywał._

_Zyskałeś potężnego wroga. Snape zarządza lojalnością, uwielbieniem i strachem całego Slytherinu. Nie możesz już ufać nikomu z tego domu, nieważne czy są przyjacielscy czy straszliwi._

_Nie wolno ci patrzeć Snape'owi w oczy. Umie czytać w myślach i będzie, jeśli mu to umożliwisz. Załączam ci książkę, która może ci pomóc nauczyć się przed tym bronić, ale nie oszukujmy się, bez nauczyciela nie posiądziesz tej sztuki. Może chociaż nauczysz się wykrywać włamania._

_Żebyś miał trochę czasu na naukę Oklumencji dołączam też dwa galeony, bo tyle kosztują gotowce z Historii Magii dla pierwszej klasy (profesor Binns daje dokładnie te same zadania odkąd zmarł). Weasley'owie, twoi nowi przyjaciele, powinni być w stanie dostarczyć ci kopię. Oczywiście nie możesz dopuścić do tego, żeby ktoś cię na tym przyłapał._

_Niewiele wiem o profesorze Quirrellu. Jest Ślizgonem i nauczycielem Obrony, to dwa punkty przeciw niemu. Zastanów się kilka razy nad każdą radą, której ci udzieli i nie mów mu niczego, co byś wolał zachować w tajemnicy._

_Dumbledore tylko udaje szalonego. Jest nadzwyczaj inteligentny i jeśli podtrzymasz zwyczaj zamykania się w szafach i znikania, domyśli się, że posiadasz pelerynę niewidkę (zakładając, że jeszcze tego nie wymyślił). Unikaj go jak ognia, chowaj Pelerynę Niewidzialności w bezpiecznym miejscu (NIE w sakiewce) za każdym razem, kiedy musisz się z nim widzieć i w ogóle zachowaj w jego obecności daleko posuniętą ostrożność._

_Bądź uważny na przyszłość, Harry Potterze._

– _Święty Mikołaj_

Harry gapił się na list.

To wszystko _wyglądało_ na dobre rady. Oczywiście Harry nie miał zamiaru oszukiwać na Historii, nawet gdyby miał zdechłą małpę zamiast nauczyciela. Ale legilimencja Severusa… Ktokolwiek wysłał ten list znał sporo ważnych tajemnic i chciał się nimi podzielić z Harry'm. Niby wciąż ostrzegał, że Dumbledore może chcieć zabrać mu Pelerynę, ale w tej chwili Harry nie miał pojęcia, czy to zły znak, czy po prostu usprawiedliwiona pomyłka.

_Najwyraźniej w Hogwarcie toczyła się jakaś intryga. Może, gdyby Harry ___porównał wersje___ Dumbledore'a i tego, kto napisał list, mógłby opracować jednolitą, poprawną historię? Na przykład, jeśli ___obaj___ się w czymś zgadzali, wtedy__…_

_…__cokolwiek…_

Harry wsadził wszystko do sakiewki, podkręcił wyciszacz, naciągnął kołdrę na głowę i padł bez ducha.

* * *

><p>W niedzielny poranek Harry jadł naleśniki małymi, raptownymi kęsami i co chwilę spoglądał na zegarek.<p>

Była 8:02, więc dokładnie za dwie godziny i jedną minutę minie tydzień od kiedy spotkał Weasley'ów i wszedł na Peron Dziewięć i Trzy Czwarte.

Przyszła mu do głowy myśl… Nie wiedział, czy była uzasadniona, już nie, ale _wydawała się_ możliwa…

Że…

W tym tygodniu wydarzyło mu się zbyt mało ciekawych rzeczy.

Miał zamiar po śniadaniu pójść prosto do swojego pokoju i schować się w kufrze i z nikim nie rozmawiać aż do 10:03.

Właśnie wtedy zobaczył Bliźniaków. Szli w jego stronę i nieśli coś za plecami.

Powinien uciekać z krzykiem.

Powinien uciekać z krzykiem.

Cokolwiek to było… Mógł to być…

_…punkt kulminacyjny…_

_Naprawdę powinien uciekać z krzykiem._

Harry jednak kontynuował krojenie naleśnika z fatalistycznym uczuciem, że wszechświat _i tak_ się na nim odegra. Nie mógł zebrać sił. Taka była prawda. Wiedział teraz, jak się czuli ludzie zmęczeni bieganiem, zmęczeni próbowaniem ucieczki przed losem, kiedy po prostu padali na ziemię i pozwalali pełnym macek demonom z najciemniejszych czeluści z koszmarnymi pazurami holować się w stronę niewypowiedzianego przeznaczenia.

_Weasley'owie podeszli bliżej._

_Harry zjadł kolejny kęs._

_Weasley'owie nadeszli, z promiennymi uśmiechami._

_– __Cześć, Fred – powiedział Harry obojętnie. Jeden z bliźniaków skinął głową. __– __Cześć, George – drugi bliźniak skinął._

_– __Chyba jesteś zmęczony – powiedział George._

_– __Musisz się rozweselić – powiedział Fred._

_– __Zobacz, co dla ciebie mamy!_

_I George wyciągnął zza pleców Freda__…_

_Tort z dwunastoma świeczkami._

Cały stół Krukonów gapił się na nich przez chwilę w ciszy.

– To nie tak – ktoś wreszcie powiedział. – Harry Potter ma urodziny trzydziestego pierwszego li…

– NADCHODZI – donośny, głuchy głos przerwał wszystkie rozmowy niczym nóż z lodu. – TEN, KTÓRY ROZERWIE NA STRZĘPY NAWET…

Dumbledore zeskoczył ze swojego tronu, podbiegł do stołu nauczycielskiego, złapał kobietę, która mówiła te okropne słowa, wtedy pojawił się Fawkes i cała trójka zniknęła przy trzasku ognia.

Na sali zapanowała cisza…

…A potem głowy obróciły się w stronę Harry'ego Pottera.

– Nic nie zrobiłem – zbył ich Harry.

– To była _przepowiednia!_ – syknął ktoś przy stole. – I mogę się założyć, że była o _tobie!_

Harry westchnął.

Wstał z krzesła i powiedział na tyle głośno, żeby było go słychać pomimo pierwszych rozmów.

– To nie było o mnie! To oczywiste! Nie nadchodzę, ja tu już jestem!

Usiadł.

Ludzie, którzy na niego patrzyli odwrócili się do swoich spraw.

– Jak nie o tobie, to o kim to _było?_ – zapytał ktoś przy stole.

A Harry poczuł kluchę w gardle, kiedy uświadomił sobie, kogo _jeszcze_ _nie było _w Hogwarcie.

Harry mógł się założyć, że nieumarły Czarny Pan pojawi się na dniach.

Rozmowy wokół niego trwały.

– A w ogóle _co_ miałby rozerwać na strzępy?

– Wydawało mi się, że Trelawney zaczęła mówić coś na „G" zanim dyrektor ją złapał.

– Jak… głowa? Góra?

– Jeśli ktoś ma rozerwać na strzępy góry, to mamy _naprawdę_ kłopot!

Harry'emu nie wydawało się to prawdopodobne, chyba, że na tym świecie były przerażające rzeczy, które słyszały o pomysłach Davida Criswella na przesuwanie gwiazd.

– Więc – powiedział obojętnie – to się często przydarza przy niedzielnym śniadaniu, tak?

– Nie – odparł uczeń, który mógł być z ostatniej klasy i zmarszczył ponuro czoło. – Nie przydarza się.

– Mniejsza z tym. Ktoś chce tortu?

– Ale to _nie są _twoje urodziny! – oburzył się ten sam uczeń, który wcześniej zgłosił obiekcje.

Fred i George oczywiście potraktowali to jako pretekst do śmiechu.

Nawet Harry dał radę się uśmiechnąć.

– Miałem _naprawdę długi tydzień_ – powiedział odbierając talerz z pierwszym kawałkiem ciasta.

* * *

><p>Harry siedział więc w piwniczce kufra, zamknięty na cztery spusty, z kocem naciągniętym na głowę i czekał, aż się skończy tydzień.<p>

10:01.

10:02.

10:03, ale tak na wszelki wypadek…

10:04 i tydzień się ostatecznie zakończył.

Westchnął z ulgą i żwawo ściągnął koc z głowy.

Chwilę później pojawił się w osłonecznionej sypialni.

Zaraz potem był w pokoju wspólnym Krukonów. Parę osób zerknęło na niego, ale nikt się nie odezwał.

Harry znalazł ładne, szerokie biurko, przyciągnął wygodne krzesło i usiadł. Z sakiewki wydłubał kartkę papieru i ołówek.

Mama i Tata powiedzieli mu stanowczo, że choć rozumieją jego zapał względem opuszczenia rodzinnego domu i wyrwania się spod ich pieczy, miał do nich pisać co tydzień _bez wyjątków,_ choćby po to, żeby wiedzieli, że żyje, że nie dzieje mu się krzywda ani nie siedzi w więzieniu.

Harry patrzył na pustą kartkę. „Pomyślmy…"

Po tym, jak pożegnał rodziców na peronie…

…spotkał chłopca wychowanego przez Dartha Vadera, zaprzyjaźnił się z trzema notorycznymi łobuzami, poznał Hermionę, potem był Wypadek z Tiarą Przydziału… W poniedziałek dostał wehikuł czasu jako lek na sen, legendarną pelerynę niewidkę od nieznanego darczyńcy, za pomocą stroszenia uratował siedmiu Puchonów przed pięcioma starszymi i strasznymi chłopakami, z których jeden groził, że połamie mu palec, zorientował się, że ma tajemniczą, mroczną stronę, nauczył się rzucać _Frigideiro_ na Zaklęciach i zaczął konkurs czytelniczy… We wtorek była Astronomia z miłą profesor Aurorą Sinistrą i Historia Magii, której uczył duch, którego by należało egzorcyzmować i zastąpić magnetofonem… W środę został nazwany Najgroźniejszym Uczniem na Sali… W czwartek, może lepiej nawet nie myślmy o czwartku… Piątek, Wypadek na Eliksirach, potem szantażowanie dyrektora, potem profesor Obrony kazał mu dać się pobić, potem profesor Obrony okazał się być najbardziej odlotowym człowiekiem na świecie… W sobotę przegrał zakład i odbył swoją pierwszą randkę, po czym zaczął nawracać Draco… A dzisiaj rano profesor Trelawney przepowiedziała coś, co być może wskazuje, że nieśmiertelny Czarny Pan wkrótce zaatakuje Hogwart.

_Harry ułożył cały ten materiał po kolei w głowie i zaczął pisać._

__Drodzy Mamo i Tato!__

_W Hogwarcie dzieje się dużo fajnych rzeczy. Na lekcji Zaklęć nauczyłem się łamać drugą zasadę termodynamiki i poznałem Hermionę, dziewczynę, która umie czytać szybciej ode mnie._

_Na tym zakończę._

_Wasz kochający syn,_

_Ha___rry James Potter-Evans-Verres.__


	21. Metoda naukowa

__Rozdział 22: Metoda naukowa__

__Coś, gdzieś, kiedyś musiało się wydarzyć inaczej____…__

PETUNIA EVANS poślubiła Michaela Verresa, profesora biochemii z Oksfordu.

HARRY JAMES POTTER-EVANS-VERRES dorastał w domu po brzegi wypełnionym książkami. Kiedyś ugryzł nauczyciela, ponieważ ten nie znał logarytmów. Przeczytał „Gödel, Escher, Bach", „Judgement Under Uncertainty: Heuristics and Biases" i pierwszy tom „Feynmana wykładów z fizyki". Wbrew temu, czego obawiają się wszyscy ludzie, których spotyka, nie ma zamiaru zostać następnym Czarnym Panem. Po prostu lepiej go wychowano. Chce odkryć prawa rządzące magią i zostać bogiem.

HERMIONA GRANGER radzi sobie lepiej od niego na wszystkich lekcjach oprócz latania na miotle.

DRACO MALFOY jest dokładnie takim jedenastolatkiem, jakiego by wychował czuły Darth Vader.

PROFESOR QUIRRELL realizuje marzenie życia: uczy Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, lub jak sam woli mówić, Magii Bojowej. Uczniowie zastanawiają się, co tym razem pójdzie nie tak.

DUMBLEDORE albo jest szalony albo jego nadzwyczaj dalekosiężne plany obejmowały podpalenie kurczaka.

MINERVA McGONAGALL potrzebuje odrobiny samotności, w której mogłaby powrzeszczeć.

Prezentują:

HARRY POTTER I METODY RACJONALNOŚCI

Nie masz pojęcia, jak to się skończy.

* * *

><p><em><em>Uwagi od autora<em>___:__

Autor niekoniecznie zgadza się z opiniami bohaterów. Myśli _warm!_Harry'ego _zazwyczaj_ zaprojektowano tak, aby warto brać z nich przykład, szczególnie te fragmenty, kiedy Harry zastanawia się nad cytowaniem badań naukowych, aby zobrazować jakieś zasady. Jednak nie dotyczy to wszystkich jego działań i myśli. Nie wyszłaby wtedy dobra historia. Dodatkowo, zdarza się, że postaci mniej _warm_ udzielają wartościowych nauk, ale te lekcje mogą być też obosieczne.

Jeśli jeszcze nie odwiedziliście **HPMOR KROPKA COM**, zróbcie to kiedyś. Można tam znaleźć fanarty, informacje, jak nauczyć się wszystkiego, co wie Harry, i inne rzeczy.

Jeżeli ten fik nie tylko wam się podoba, ale też się z niego czegoś dowiedzieliście, proszę, rozważcie opisanie go na blogu czy tweeterze. Tego typu dzieło może zdziałać tylko tyle dobrego, ilu ludzi je przeczyta.

__A teraz wracamy do planowego fika____…__

* * *

><p>Niewielki pokój nauki w pobliżu, ale nie w wieży Ravenclaw, jeden z wielu nieużywanych pokojów w Hogwarcie. Podłogi z szarego kamienia, ściany z czerwonych cegieł, sufit z bejcowanego drewna, cztery jarzące się szklane kule w czterech ścianach pokoju. Okrągły stolik, który wygląda jak gruby kawał czarnego marmuru postawiony na szerokich nogach z tegoż marmuru, ale bardzo lekki (zarówno jeśli chodzi o masę jak i ciężar) i który można łatwo podnieść i przesunąć kiedy trzeba. Dwa wygodne krzesła z poduszkami, które początkowo wydawały się być przyśrubowane do podłogi w niewygodnych miejscach, ale które, jak się wreszcie zorientowali, pomykały w stronę każdego, kto tylko pochylił się, jakby chciał usiąść.<p>

I do tego trochę nietoperzy latających pod sufitem.

W tym pokoju, jak pewnego dnia zapiszą historycy — _jeśli_ cały projekt przyniesie jakiekolwiek wyniki — rozpoczęło się naukowe badanie magii w wykonaniu dwojga pierwszorocznych uczniów.

Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres, teoretyk.

Oraz Hermiona Jean Granger, praktyk i obiekt badań.

Harry'emu już lepiej szła nauka, przynajmniej z tych przedmiotów, które uważał za ciekawe. Przeczytał więcej książek i to nie tylko książek dla jedenastolatków. Ćwiczył transmutację podczas jednej dodatkowej godziny każdego dnia, a drugą wykorzystywał na naukę Oklumencji. Ciekawymi przedmiotami zajmował się _na poważnie._ Nie tylko oddawał codziennie prace domowe, ale w wolnym czasie uczył się więcej niż było wymagane, czytał książki wykraczające poza podręczniki, próbował opanować przedmiot, zamiast jedynie nauczyć się kilku odpowiedzi na pytania testowe. Poza Krukonami niewielu tak postępowało. A teraz nawet pośród nich jego jedynymi współzawodnikami byli Padma Patil (której rodzice pochodzili z kultury o innym języku niż angielski, więc nauczyli jej porządnej etyki pracy), Anthony Goldstein (z pewnej maleńkiej grupy etnicznej, której członkowie zgarnęli ćwierć nagród Nobla), oraz, oczywiście, krocząca daleko ponad wszystkimi niczym Tytan pośród szczeniaczków, Hermiona Granger.

Do tego eksperymentu należało nauczyć się samodzielnie szesnastu nowych zaklęć, bez pomocy ani poprawek. A to oznaczało, że obiektem była Hermiona. Koniec i kropka.

Należy teraz wspomnieć, że nietoperze, które latały po pokoju, _nie_ błyszczały.

Harry'emu najwyraźniej zaakceptowanie wniosków z tego faktu sprawiało trudności

– _Oogely boogely!_ – powiedziała Hermiona kolejny raz.

I znowu, na końcu jej różdżki pojawił się momentalnie nietoperz. W jednej chwili powietrze, w następnej nietoperz. Jego skrzydła poruszały się od razu.

I _wciąż nie błyszczał._

– Może już wystarczy? – zapytała Hermiona.

– Jesteś pewna – powiedział Harry poprzez kluchę w gardle – że może po kilku próbach więcej udałoby ci się zmusić go do błyszczenia? – Łamał tym samym procedurę eksperymentalną, którą opisał wcześniej, co było grzechem. A łamał ją, ponieważ nie podobały mu się wyniki, które otrzymywał i to z kolei był grzech _ciężki,_ za który można było pójść do Naukowego Piekła. Najwyraźniej nie miało to znaczenia.

– Co tym razem zmieniłeś? – Zapytała znużona Hermiona.

– Długość dźwięków „u", „e" oraz „i". Powinno być 3 do 2 do 2, nie 3 do 1 do 1.

_– ___Oogely boogely!_____– powiedziała_ Hermiona.

Nietoperz miał jedno skrzydło i żałośnie powirował na podłogę, gdzie kręcił się dalej w kółko na szarym kamieniu.

– Ale serio, jak ma być?

– 3 do 2 do 1.

_– ___Oogely boogely!__

Ten nietoperz nie miał wcale skrzydeł i pacnął na podłogę niczym zdechła mysz.

– 3 do 1 do 2.

I niniejszym pojawił się nietoperz, który poleciał od razu pod sufit, całkowicie zdrowy i błyszczący na zielono.

– Dobra, co dalej? – Hermiona pokiwała głową z satysfakcją.

Długa cisza.

– _Serio? Na serio_ trzeba powiedzieć _Oogely boogely_ ze stosunkiem długości samogłosek „u", „e" i „i" 3 do 1 do 2, albo nietoperz nie będzie błyszczeć? _Czemu? Czemu? Na miłość świętości, czemu?_

– A czemu nie?

– __AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!__

_Łup. Łup. Łup._

_Harry __przemyślał__ natur__ę__ magii i nawet zaprojektował serię doświadczeń w oparciu o założenie, że w zasadzie wszystko, __w __co czarodzieje wierzyli na temat magii, było błędne._

_Przecież nie można było ___naprawdę___ musieć powiedzieć ___Wingardium Leviosa___ w precyzyjnie określony sposób aby coś unieść__ w powietrze, no bo serio, ___Wingardium Leviosa?___ Wszechświat miał sprawdzać, czy aby na pewno powiedziałeś ___Wingardium Leviosa___ w odpowiedni sposób i odmówić posłuszeństwa?_

Nie. Oczywiście, że nie, jeśli pomyśleć o tym na poważnie. Ktoś, możliwe, że naprawdę jakiś przedszkolak, ale na pewno anglojęzyczny czarodziej, który myślał, że _Wingardium Leviosa_ brzmi bardzo powietrznie i ulotnie, wymówił te słowa, kiedy po raz pierwszy rzucał zaklęcie. A potem powiedział wszystkim pozostałym, że tak trzeba.

Ale (jak rozumował Harry), tak _nie trzeba_ było, nie było to wdrukowane w wszechświat, było wdrukowane w _ciebie._

Była taka historia, którą opowiadali sobie naukowcy ku przestrodze. Historia Blondlota i promieni N.

Wkrótce po odkryciu promieni X znany francuski fizyk imieniem Prosper-René Blondlot, który jako pierwszy zmierzył prędkość fali radiowych i wykazał, że poruszają się z prędkością światła, ogłosił, że odkrył nowe, nadzwyczajne zjawisko: promienie N, które delikatnie rozświetlały ekran. Trzeba się było przyjrzeć, żeby to zauważyć, ale było widać. Promienie N miały różne ciekawe właściwości. Aluminium je zaginało, więc przy pomocy aluminiowego pryzmatu można było je skupić i strzelić nimi w nić z siarczku kadmu, która zaczynała lekko świecić w ciemności…

Wkrótce dziesiątki naukowców potwierdziło wyniki Blondlota, szczególnie we Francji.

Ale inni naukowcy — w Anglii i Niemczech — nie byli przekonani, że widać ten nikły blask.

Blondlot twierdził, że najwyraźniej źle ustawili maszynerię.

Któregoś dnia Blondlot demonstrował promienie N. Zgaszono światła. Jego asystent mówił, kiedy blask się pojawia i kiedy niknie w miarę jak Blondlot wykonywał swoje operacje.

Najzwyklejsza demonstracja z najzwyklejszymi wynikami.

Pomimo tego, że amerykański naukowiec Robert Wood cichcem wykradł aluminiowy pryzmat ze środka maszyny Blondlota.

To był koniec promieni N.

Rzeczywistość, powiedział kiedyś Philip K. Dick, jest wszystkim co nie znika, kiedy przestajemy w to wierzyć.

Grzech Blondlota, patrząc z perspektywy czasu, był banalny. Nie powinien był mówić asystentowi, co robi. Blondlot powinien był się upewnić, że asystent, który miał opisywać jasność ekranu, _nie wie,_ jakie i kiedy doświadczenia były prowadzone. Obecnie takie badania nazywa się „ślepymi" i prowadzenie ich jest dla naukowców oczywiste. Jeśli prowadzisz eksperyment psychologiczny, w którym chcesz się dowiedzieć, czy cios zieloną pałką wkurza ludzi bardziej niż cios czerwoną pałką, nie patrzysz na uderzonych ludzi i nie oceniasz, czy wyglądają na wściekłych. Robisz im zdjęcia zaraz po uderzeniu, wysyłasz je do grupy ludzi, którzy je ocenią w skali od 1 do 10 i _nie będą_ przy tym znać koloru pałki, która wywołała dany grymas. W ogóle nie ma powodu, żeby oceniający wiedzieli, że ludzie byli uderzeni pałką. _Z pewnością _nie powiedziałbyś badanym, że _sądzisz,_ że będą bardziej wściekli po czerwonej pałce. Raczej zaproponujesz im 20 funtów, zwabisz do pokoju, walniesz pałką (kolor wcześniej określony w losowy sposób) i zrobisz zdjęcie. Ba, walenie pałką i zdjęcia byłyby wykonywane przez asystentów, którzy by nie znali hipotezy, ponieważ w przeciwnym przypadku mogliby mieć jakieś oczekiwania, uderzyć silniej, albo zrobić zdjęcie w takim czy innym momencie.

Blondlot pogrzebał swoją reputację za pomocą błędu, który w 1991 roku wzbudziłby szyderczy śmiech u asystenta prowadzącego zajęcia z projektowania doświadczeń na pierwszym roku studiów.

Ale tamta historia wydarzyła się trochę wcześniej, w 1904 roku. Robert Wood poświęcił miesiące pracy, żeby sformułować oczywistą hipotezę alternatywną i wymyślić, jak ją przetestować, a tymczasem dziesiątki innych naukowców uwierzyły.

Więcej niż dwa stulecia po tym, jak wymyślono naukę. Tak późno w historii nauki, a i tak nie było to oczywiste.

Przez co w maleńkim świecie czarodziejów, w którym nauka nie była specjalnie znana, _wiarygodnie_ brzmiała hipoteza, że nikt jeszcze nie spróbował pierwszej, najprostszej, najoczywistszej rzeczy, na którą by wpadł pierwszy lepszy współczesny naukowiec.

Książki były pełne skomplikowanych opisów wszystkich rzeczy, które trzeba wykonać _bardzo dokładnie_ po to, aby rzucić zaklęcie. Zatem, przypuszczał Harry, sam proces wykonywania tych instrukcji, proces sprawdzania, że robi się to prawidłowo, coś _robił._ _Zmuszał cię do koncentracji na zaklęciu._ Gdyby kazać komuś po prostu pomachać różdżką i wypowiedzieć życzenie, samo to by nie podziałało _tak dobrze._ A jak już raz ktoś uwierzył, że zaklęcie powinno działać w konkretny sposób, jak już je przećwiczył, mógł nie być w stanie przekonać samego siebie, że by podziałało przy _innych_ instrukcjach…

…gdyby próbował tego, co proste, ale nieprawidłowe i chciał eksperymentować na innych wersjach samego _siebie._

Ale co by było, gdyby _nie __było __wi__adomo__,_ jak wyglądało pierwotne zaklęcie?

Gdyby dać Hermionie listę zaklęć, których jeszcze nie znała, wybranych z książki głupawych dowcipów z biblioteki Hogwartu i niektóre z tych zaklęć miały właściwe instrukcje, a w innych zmieniono jeden gest czy jedno słowo? Co by było, gdyby instrukcje były te same, ale gdyby powiedzieć jej, że zaklęcie powinno stworzyć czerwonego robaka, podczas gdy tworzyło niebieskiego?

W tym przypadku, najwyraźniej…

…Harry z trudem wierzył w wyniki tych eksperymentów…

…kiedy kazałeś Hermionie powiedzieć _Oogely boogely_ ze stosunkiem długości samogłosek 3 do 1 do 1, zamiast prawidłowego 3 do 1 do 2, wychodził nietoperz, ale już nie błyszczał.

Samo przekonanie też nie było _bez znaczenia._ _Nie tylko_ słowa i ruch różdżki miały znaczenie.

Jeśli się dało Hermionie całkowicie błędne informacje co do działania zaklęcia, przestawało działać.

Jeśli się nie powiedziało w ogóle, co zaklęcie robi, przestawało działać.

Jeśli wiedziała tylko ogólnie, co zaklęcie miało robić, albo była częściowo wprowadzona w błąd, zaklęcie działało tak jak w książce, a nie tak jak jej powiedział, że powinno.

W tej chwili Harry dosłownie walił głową w mur. Niezbyt mocno. Nie chciał uszkodzić swojego cennego mózgu. Ale gdyby nie dał upustu swojej frustracji, chyba by wybuchnął płomieniem.

Łup. Łup. Łup.

Wyglądało na to, że wszechświat _naprawdę_ chciał, żeby mówić _Wingardium Leviosa_ i chciał, żeby mówić to w pewien konkretny sposób i nie dbał o to, co _ty sam_ myślałeś na temat wymowy, tak samo jak nie dbał o twoje zdanie na temat grawitacji.

„CZEEEMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?"

A najgorszy był ten cwany, rozbawiony uśmieszek Hermiony.

Hermionie _nie odpowiadało_ siedzenie i posłuszne wykonywanie poleceń Harry'ego bez wiedzy, o co w tym chodzi.

Więc Harry wytłumaczył jej, co sprawdzali.

Wytłumaczył dlaczego to sprawdzali.

Wytłumaczył, dlaczego prawdopodobnie żaden czarodziej nigdy tego nie spróbował.

Wytłumaczy, że był całkiem pewien swoich przewidywań.

Ponieważ, jak mówił, było _niemożliwe,_ żeby wszechświat naprawdę chciał, żebyś mówił _Wingardium Leviosa._

Hermiona zauważyła, że jej książki miały odmienne zdanie. Zapytała, czy Harry naprawdę uważał, że w wieku lat jedenastu i po miesiącu edukacji w Hogwarcie jest mądrzejszy niż wszyscy czarodzieje na świecie, którzy się z nim nie zgadzali.

Harry odpowiedział jej jednym słowem: oczywiście.

A teraz gapił się na czerwoną cegłę na wprost swojej twarzy i dumał nad tym, jak mocno musiałby się walnąć, żeby doznać wstrząśnienia mózgu, które by wpłynęło na jego pamięć długoterminową i nie pozwoliło na to, żeby później pamiętał te chwile. Hermiona się nie śmiała, ale wyczuwał, że _chce się śmiać._ Jej chęć promieniowała zza jego pleców niczym okropne ciśnienie na jego skórze, trochę tak, jakby śledził cię seryjny morderca, tylko _gorzej._

– Powiedz to.

– Nie _zamierzałam_ – odparła delikatnie. – Nie wydaje mi się to uprzejme.

– Miejmy to już za sobą.

– Dobra! Dałeś mi tan _cały długi wykład_ o tym, jak trudno jest prowadzić podstawowe badania naukowe, jak możemy nad tym zagadnieniem siedzieć przez _trzydzieści pięć lat,_ a potem spodziewałeś się, że w ciągu pierwszej godziny wspólnej pracy dokonamy największego odkrycia w historii. Nie miałeś nadziei na taki obrót spraw, naprawdę tego się spodziewałeś. Głupi jesteś.

– Dziękuję. Teraz…

– Czytałam te twoje książki i wciąż nie wiem, jak to nazwać. Zbytnia pewność siebie? Złudzenie planowania? Super-duper-złudzenie ponadprzeciętności? Muszą je nazwać na twoją cześć. Efekt Harry'ego?

– No _dobra!_

– Ale _to jest_ urocze. Takie bardzo chłopakowe.

– Zgiń, przepadnij.

– Uuu, kadzisz mi.

_Łup. Łup. Łup._

– To co dalej? – zapytała Hermiona.

Harry oparł czoło o ścianę. Zaczynało go boleć od tego walenia.

– Nic. Muszę wrócić do projektowania eksperymentów.

W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca opracował plan doświadczeń, który by im wystarczył do grudnia.

Byłby to _świetny_ zestaw doświadczeń, gdyby nie to, że już _pierwszy_ test sfalsyfikował jego główne założenie.

Harry nie wierzył, że był tak głupi.

– Poprawka. Muszę zaprojektować _jedno_ nowe doświadczenie. Powiem ci, kiedy już je wymyślę i wtedy je zrobimy, a potem pomyślę o kolejnym. Może być?

– To brzmi, jakby _ktoś_ tu zmarnował _bardzo dużo pracy._

_Łup._ Au. Wyszło trochę silniej niż planował.

– Zatem – Hermiona odchyliła się w krześle. Znowu miała ten cwany uśmieszek na twarzy. – Czego się dzisiaj nauczyliśmy?

– Ja się nauczyłem – powiedział Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby – że jeśli chodzi o naprawdę podstawowe badania prawdziwie zagmatwanego problemu, kiedy nie ma się zielonego pojęcia, o co chodzi, moje książki o metodach naukowych są gówno warte…

– Nie przeklinaj, Potter! W tym pokoju są niewinne dziewczęta!

– Dobra. Ale gdyby moje książki były warte funta kłaków, dałyby mi taką ważną radę: jeśli masz do czynienia z zagmatwanym problemem i dopiero zaczynasz i masz jakąś falsyfikowalną hipotezę, idź i ją sprawdź. Znajdź jakiś prosty, łatwy sposób, żeby to szybko zweryfikować i zrób to od razu. Nie przejmuj się projektowaniem wyszukanego zestawu doświadczeń, dzięki którym twoje podanie o grant zaimponowałoby sponsorom. Po prostu sprawdź, czy twój pomysł jest bzdurny zanim poświęcisz mu mnóstwo wysiłku. Może być taki morał?

– Hmm… Niech będzie. Ale miałam nadzieję na coś w stylu „książki Hermiony nie są bezwartościowe. Napisali je starzy, mądrzy czarodzieje, którzy wiedzą o magii więcej ode mnie. Powinienem zwracać uwagę na to, co mówią". Może być taki drugi morał?

Szczęki Harry'ego były chyba zbyt mocno zaciśnięte, żeby mógł coś powiedzieć, więc tylko skinął głową.

– Świetnie! Podobał mi się ten eksperyment. Dużo się nauczyliśmy, a zajęło mi to tylko godzinkę.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAACHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p>Lochy Slytherinu.<p>

Opuszczona klasa oświetlona dziwnym, zielonym światłem, tym razem znacznie silniejszym i pochodzącym z niewielkiej kryształowej kuli, która została tymczasowo zaklęta. Niemniej światło było dziwnie zielone i ławki rzucały w nim tajemnicze cienie.

Dwie chłopięce figury w pelerynach z kapturami (bez masek) wkroczyły w ciszy i usiadły na dwóch krzesłach po przeciwnych stronach jednej ławki.

Było to drugie zebranie Spisku Bayesowskiego.

Draco Malfoy nie był pewien, czy powinien go wyczekiwać, czy może się obawiać.

Harry Potter, sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy, nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, jaki powinien panować nastrój.

Wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar kogoś zabić.

– Hermiona Granger – powiedział, kiedy Draco otwierał buzię. – _Nie pytaj._

„Chyba by nie poszedł na drugą randkę?" pomyślał Draco, ale ta myśl nie miała sensu.

– Harry, wybacz, ale muszę zapytać. Czy _naprawdę_ zamówiłeś dla tej szlamy kosztowną sakiewkę z wsiąkiewki na urodziny?

– Owszem. A ty oczywiście już wymyśliłeś, dlaczego?

Draco z frustracji przeczesał włosy palcami. _Nie był_ całkiem pewien, ale nie mógł się do tego przyznać. A Ślizgoni _wiedzieli,_ że się zalecał do Pottera, jego ukłon na lekcji Obrony był wystarczająco przejrzysty.

– Harry – powiedział – ludzie wiedzą, że się przyjaźnimy, chociaż nie o Spisku rzecz jasna, ale wiedzą o naszej przyjaźni i w świetle takich twoich działań _ja sam_ wyglądam źle.

– Każdego Ślizgona – Harry ściągnął brwi – który nie umie zrozumieć idei uprzejmości wobec ludzi, których się nie lubi powinno się posiekać i podać wężom na obiad.

– Wielu Ślizgonów _nie rozumie_ – odparł poważnie Draco. – Większość ludzi jest głupia, a my i tak musimy dobrze przed nimi wyglądać – Harry Potter _musiał_ to zrozumieć, jeśli miał kiedykolwiek do czegokolwiek w życiu dojść.

– Co cię w ogóle obchodzi, co inni ludzie myślą? Naprawdę przez całe życie będziesz potrzebował tłumaczyć się z wszystkiego najgłupszym idiotom ze Slytherinu? Pozwalał _im siebie_ osądzać? Przykro mi Draco, ale nie obniżę poziomu moich przewrotnych planów do poziomu najgłupszych Ślizgonów tylko dlatego, że w przeciwnym razie źle bym wyglądał. To by _pozbawiło całe życie frajdy!_ Powiedz mi, że nigdy w życiu tak nie myślałeś, kiedy nadziałeś się na jakiegoś bezdennie głupiego Ślizgona, że przymilanie się mu jest poniżej godności Malfoy'a.

Draco szczerze nigdy tak nie pomyślał. Naprawdę. Przymilanie się idiotom było równie odruchowe jak oddychanie.

– Harry – wreszcie odpowiedział. – Takie twoje robienie wszystkiego, co ci się podoba i lekceważenie pozorów nie jest mądre. _Czarny Pan_ zawsze miał na uwadze pozory! Ludzie się go bali i go nienawidzili, ale on wiedział _dokładnie,_ jaki rodzaj strachu i nienawiści chce wytworzyć. _Wszyscy_ muszą brać pod uwagę opinię innych ludzi.

Zakapturzona postać wzruszyła ramionami.

– Być może. Przypomnij mi kiedyś, żebym ci opowiedział o eksperymentach Ascha nad konformizmem normatywnym, być może uznasz to za zabawne. Na razie zapamiętam, że trzeba wystrzegać się _instynktownego_ przejmowania się opinią innych ludzi, kiedy się _naprawdę o to troszczy__sz__,_ w przeciwieństwie do zimnego planowania. Pamiętaj, że starsi Ślizgoni bili mnie i poniżali przez piętnaście minut, a potem wstałem i łaskawie im wybaczyłem. Dokładnie tak, jak powinien był postąpić pełen cnót Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył. Jednak mój namysł mówi mi, Draco, że najgłupsi idioci ze Slytherinu _na nic_ mi się nie przydadzą, ponieważ _nie posiadam udomowionego węża._ Zatem nie mam powodu przejmować się tym, co oni myślą o tym, jak prowadzę swoją wojnę z Hermioną Granger.

– Przecież to tylko szlama – Draco powstrzymał się od zaciskania pięści i mówił spokojnie. – Jeśli jej nie lubisz, zepchnij ją ze schodów.

– Krukoni by wiedzieli…

– To każ Pansy Parkinson zepchnąć ją ze schodów! Nawet byś nie musiał nią manipulować, daj jej tylko sykla i cię wyręczy!

– _Ja_ bym wiedział! Hermiona pokonała mnie w konkursie czytania książek, ma lepsze oceny ode mnie. Muszę pokonać ją swoim _mózgiem,_ inaczej się nie liczy!

– _Ale to szlama! Dlaczego w ogóle tak ją szanujesz?_

– _Ma siłę pośród Krukonów! Dlaczego tak się przejmujesz opinią najniższego idioty ze Slytherinu?_

– _To się nazywa polityka! Jeśli nie umiesz grać zgodnie z zasadami, nie możesz mieć władzy!_

– _Chodzenie po księżycu to władza! Zostanie potężnym czarodziejem to władza! Istnieją takie rodzaje władzy, które nie wymagają ode mnie, abym przez resztę życia umizgiwał się do kretynów!_

Obaj umilkli i, niemalże chóralnie, zaczęli głęboko oddychać, żeby się uspokoić.

– Przepraszam – powiedział Harry po chwili i wytarł pot z czoła. – Przepraszam, Draco. Masz dużo politycznej władzy i z twojego punktu widzenia utrzymanie jej ma sens. _Powinieneś_ liczyć się z tym, co Ślizgoni myślą. To ważna gra i nie powinienem był jej ubliżać. Ale prosisz _mnie,_ abym obniżył poziom mojej gry pośród Krukonów tylko po to, żebyś nie wyglądał źle w swoim towarzystwie. Powiedz Ślizgonom, że zgrzytasz zębami, kiedy próbujesz udawać mojego przyjaciela.

Dokładnie to powiedział Ślizgonom i wciąż nie był pewien, czy może to nie jest prawda.

– Mniejsza z tym – powiedział Draco. – Wracając do twojego wizerunku. Obawiam się, że mam złe wieści. Rita Skeeter usłyszała jakieś historie o tobie i zaczęła wścibiać nos.

– Kto? – Harry uniósł brwi.

– Pisze dla Proroka Codziennego – wyjaśnił Draco. Starał się ukryć niepokój. Prorok Codzienny był jednym z głównych narzędzi Ojca, używał go niczym różdżki. – To gazeta, którą ludzie naprawdę czytają. Rita Skeeter pisze o osobistościach i, jak sama mówi, nakłuwa swoim piórem ich rozbuchane ego. Jeśli nie może znaleźć o tobie jakichś plotek, wymyśli je sama.

– _Rozumiem_ – Harry wyglądał, jakby Draco tym razem dał mu do myślenia.

Zawahał się, co ma powiedzieć dalej. Na pewno ktoś już doniósł Ojcu, że przymilał się do Harry'ego Pottera. Ojciec by zauważył również, że Draco nic o tym nie napisał, w dodatku by zrozumiał, że Draco wie, że nie udałoby mu się i tak utrzymać tego w sekrecie. To z kolei tworzyło jasny obraz, że Draco próbuje sił we własnej grze, chociaż wciąż po stronie Ojca, bo gdyby dał się przekabacić, zacząłby wysyłać fałszywe informacje.

A zatem Ojciec prawdopodobnie zdążył przewidzieć, co Draco chciał teraz powiedzieć.

Granie z Ojcem na serio było cokolwiek stresujące. Nawet wtedy, gdy byli po tej samej stronie. Z jednej strony było podniecające, ale Draco wiedział, że i tak na końcu okaże się, że Ojciec grał lepiej. To po prostu nie mogło się skończyć inaczej.

– Harry – wreszcie przemówił. – To nie jest propozycja. To nie jest moja rada. Taka jest prawda. Mój ojciec niemalże na pewno może zdusić ten artykuł w zarodku. Ale to by cię kosztowało.

O tym, że Ojciec spodziewał się, że Draco powie coś takiego już nie wspomniał. Harry się tego sam domyśli. Albo i nie.

Ale Harry pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się.

– Nie mam zamiaru tłumić Rity Skeeter.

– _Niemożliwe,_ żebyś nie dbał o to, co _gazeta_ o tobie napisze! – Draco nawet nie usiłował ukryć niedowierzania.

– Dbam mniej, niż ci się wydaje, ale mam swoje sposoby radzenia sobie z ludźmi pokroju Rity Skeeter. Nie potrzebuję pomocy Lucjusza.

Cień niepokoju przemknął po twarzy Draco. Cokolwiek Harry miał zamiar teraz zrobić, Ojciec się tego nie spodziewa, a Draco obawiał się, gdzie go to zaprowadzi.

Zauważył również, że jego włosy są mokre od potu. W zasadzie dotychczas nigdy nie nosił kaptura i nie domyślał się, że peleryny Śmierciożerców musiały mieć wbudowane Zaklęcia Chłodzące.

Harry otarł trochę potu z czoła, skrzywił się, wyciągnął różdżkę, wskazał nią w górę, nabrał tchu i powiedział „_Frigideiro!__"_

Chwilę później Draco poczuł chłodny powiew.

_– ___Frigideiro! Frigideiro! Frigideiro! Frigideiro! Frigideiro!__

Po czym Harry Potter opuścił rękę, która chyba się lekko trzęsła i schował różdżkę pomiędzy szaty.

Cały pokój był wyraźnie chłodniejszy. Draco też by tak potrafił, ale mimo wszystko, całkiem nieźle.

– Więc. Nauka. Opowiesz mi o krwi.

– _Odkryjemy_ wiedzę o krwi. Za pomocą eksperymentów.

– Dobra. Jakich?

Harry Potter uśmiechnął się złowieszczo pod kapturem i powiedział:

– Sam mi to powiesz.

* * *

><p>Draco słyszał o czymś takim jak Metoda Sokratyczna. Polegała ona na zadawaniu pytań (była nazwana na cześć starożytnego filozofa, który był zbyt mądry, żeby naprawdę być mugolem, więc był przebranym czarodziejem czystej krwi). Jeden z jego prywatnych nauczycieli lubił jej używać. Była irytująca, ale skuteczna.<p>

I była Metoda Pottera, która była szalona.

Draco musiał jednak przyznać, że Harry najpierw próbował Metody Sokratycznej i nie bardzo to wyszło.

Harry Potter zapytał Draco, jak by się zabrał do _obalania_ hipotezy purystów krwi o tym, że czarodzieje nie mogli robić tak fajnych rzeczy jak osiemset lat temu, ponieważ mieszali się z mugolakami i charłakami.

Draco powiedział, że nie rozumie, jakim cudem Harry może siedzieć na wprost niego z poważną twarzą i twierdzić, że to nie jest pułapka.

Harry odparł, wciąż z poważną twarzą, że gdyby to była pułapka, to byłaby tak oczywista, że należałoby _jego_ posiekać i podać wężom na obiad, ale to _nie była_ pułapka, lecz po prostu zasada, według której działali naukowcy: musieli próbować obalić własne teorie i jeśli naprawdę się wysilili i im się nie udało, osiągali zwycięstwo.

Draco próbował wskazać na oszałamiającą głupotę takiego podejścia, sugerując, że w takim razie kluczem do przeżycia pojedynku byłoby rzucenie Morderczego Zaklęcia na własne stopy i chybienie.

_Harry przytaknął._

Draco pokręcił głową.

Harry Potter wtedy przyrównał to do sytuacji, w której naukowcy patrzyli, jak różne idee ze sobą walczą po to, żeby zobaczyć, która wygra. A że _nie da się walczyć bez przeciwnika, _Draco musiał wymyślić przeciwników dla hipotezy purystów krwi tak, żeby puryzm mógł wygrać, co Draco zrozumiał lepiej, chociaż Harry powiedział to z wyraźnym niesmakiem. Na przykład: wiadomo, że jeśli puryzm krwi jest prawdziwy, to niebo musi być niebieskie, a jeśli jakaś inna teoria ma rację, to niebo musi być zielone, a nikt jeszcze go nie oglądał. Wtedy wychodzi się na zewnątrz, patrzy w górę i wiadomo, że puryści krwi wygrali. I jakby tak się powtarzało raz za razem, ludzie by zauważyli tendencję.

Dalej Harry tłumaczył, że wszyscy przeciwnicy, których wymyślał Draco są zbyt słabi, więc puryzm krwi nie mógłby sobie przypisać zasługi wygrania bitwy, ponieważ byłaby to zbyt nijaka walka. To również Draco rozumiał. „Czarodzieje stają się słabsi, ponieważ skrzaty domowe kradną naszą magię" nie wydawało mu się szczególnie imponującą hipotezą.

(Chociaż Harry powiedział, że tę hipotezę przynajmniej da się sprawdzić, a nawet narysował obrazek, który ilustrował rosnącą siłę skrzatów i drugi z malejącą siłą czarodziejów. Jakby te dwa obrazki do siebie pasowały, to by wskazywało na skrzaty – to wszystko tak poważnym tonem, że Draco miał ochotę podać Zgredkowi Veritaserum a następnie zadać kilka podchwytliwych pytań, ale się z tego otrząsnął).

Wreszcie Harry powiedział, że Draco _nie mógł _ustawić bitwy. Naukowcy nie byli głupi, _zauważyliby_ ustawioną bitwę. Musiała to być _prawdziwa walka,_ pomiędzy dwiema różnymi teoriami, które _mogły być_ _prawdziwe._ Bitwa na test, który przeszłaby tylko _prawdziwa_ hipoteza, coś, co _naprawdę_ by wyszło inaczej w zależności od tego, która hipoteza była prawidłowa. I wokół patrzyliby doświadczeni naukowcy, żeby upewnić się, że to wszystko się wydarzy właśnie w ten sposób. Harry Potter oświadczył, że chce tylko wiedzieć, _jak działa krew_ i dlatego potrzebuje, żeby puryzm krwi _naprawdę wygrał_ i że Draco _jego _nie oszuka teoriami, które byłyby tylko podstawione do obalenia.

Kiedy wreszcie Draco zrozumiał o co chodzi, nie umiał wymyślić wiarygodnych alternatyw (jak to nazwał Harry) dla idei, że moc czarodziejów słabnie, ponieważ mieszają swoją krew ze szlamem. Było to aż zbyt oczywiste.

Wtedy, cokolwiek już sfrustrowany, Harry powiedział, że nie wyobraża sobie, żeby Draco był _aż tak_ zły w braniu pod uwagę innych punktów widzenia, przecież _musieli_ istnieć jacyś Śmierciożercy, którzy udawali wrogów puryzmu krwi i wymyślili lepsze argumenty przeciwko własnej stronie niż te, które proponował mu Draco. Gdyby Draco udawał członka frakcji Dumbledore'a i użył argumentu o skrzatach domowych, nikt by go nie wziął na poważnie.

Draco musiał przyznać, że Harry ma rację.

I tak powstała Metoda Pottera.

– Ale proszę, doktorze Malfoy – jęczał Harry – czemu nie przyjmie pan mojego artykułu?

Harry musiał trzykrotnie powtórzyć zdanie „udawaj, że udajesz, że jesteś naukowcem" zanim Draco je pojął.

Wtedy Draco zrozumiał, że w mózgu Harry'ego Pottera brakowało _co najmniej_ jednej klepki i ktokolwiek by próbował na nim Legilimencji, pewnie by nigdy nie powrócił.

Następnie Potter zagłębił się w temat i wyjaśnił szczegółowo: Draco miał udawać, że jest doktorem Malfoy'em, Śmierciożercą, który objął stanowisko redaktora naukowego czasopisma. Harry Potter jest jego wrogiem i chce opublikować artykuł pod tytułem „O odziedziczalności zdolności magicznych". Dr Malfoy nie może do tego dopuścić, ale jeśli nie zachowa się jak prawdziwy naukowiec, jego przynależność do Śmierciożerców zostanie odkryta i będzie stracony. Co więcej, obserwują go rywale, więc musi _wyglądać_ na to, że odrzuca artykuł Pottera z neutralnych, naukowych powodów, ponieważ w przeciwnym razie straci pracę redaktora.

Chyba tylko cudem Tiara Przydziału nie siedziała u Świętego Munga paplając nieprzytomnie do samej siebie.

Było to jednocześnie najbardziej skomplikowane zadanie, które mu ktokolwiek _kiedykolwiek_ wyznaczył, więc po prostu nie mógł odrzucić wyzwania.

Obecnie, jak to określił Harry, wczuwali się w sytuację.

– Obawiam się, doktorze Potter, że napisał pan to niewłaściwym kolorem atramentu – odparł Draco. – Następny!

Twarz dr Pottera przepięknie zwinęła się w rozpaczy i Draco poczuł odrobinę radości dr Malfoy'a, mimo iż Śmierciożerca tylko udawał naukowca.

Ten etap był fajny. Mógłby się w to bawić cały dzień.

Dr Potter wstał z krzesła, pochylił się z żalu, odszedł na bok, zmienił się w Harry'ego Pottera, zaaprobował Draco kciukiem w górę i znowu zmienił się w dr Pottera podchodzącego w radosnym podnieceniu.

Dr Potter usiadł i podał dr Malfoy'owi kartkę pergaminu, na której było napisane:

_O odziedziczalności zdolności magicznych_

_Dr H.J. Potter-Evans-Verres,_

_Instytut Odpowiednio Zaawansowanej Nauki_

_Moja obserwacja:_

_Współcześni czarodzieje nie umieją używać tak imponujących czarów jak ci sprzed ośmiuset lat._

__Mój wniosek:__

__Ród czarodziejski stał się słabszy poprzez mieszanie swojej krwi z mugolakami i charłakami.__

_– Doktorze Malfoy – powiedział dr Potter z nadzieją wypisaną na twarzy – __zastanawiałem się, czy ___Pismo Niereprodukowalnych Wyników___ nie rozważyłoby może publikacji mojego artykułu pod tytułem __„__O odziedziczalności zdolności magicznych__"__._

Draco zerknął na pergamin i uśmiechnął się, kiedy przyszły mu do głowy różne możliwe powody odrzucenia. Gdyby był nauczycielem, odrzuciłby takie wypracowanie, ponieważ było zbyt krótkie, zatem…

– Jest zbyt długi, doktorze Potter – odpowiedział dr Malfoy.

Przez moment na twarzy Pottera widać było szczere niedowierzanie.

– Aaa… A gdybym wykreślił osobne linie na obserwacje i wnioski i tylko wstawił pomiędzy nimi słowo „zatem"…

– Wtedy byłby zbyt krótki! Następny!

Dr Potter odszedł.

– Dobra – powiedział Harry – robisz się_ zbyt_ dobry w te klocki. Jeszcze dwa podejścia próbne, a potem trzecie naprawdę, bez żadnych przerw. Podejdę wprost do ciebie i odrzucisz artykuł na podstawie jego treści. I pamiętaj, że twoi naukowi rywale patrzą.

Następny artykuł dr Pottera był doskonały w każdym calu, jedyny w swoim rodzaju, ale musiał być odrzucony, ponieważ pismo dr Malfoy'a miało problem z literą A. Dr Potter zaproponował, że przepisze go tak, aby jej nie zawierał, a dr Malfoy wytłumaczył, że to raczej problem ogólnosamogłoskowy.

Następny artykuł odrzucił, ponieważ był to wtorek. W rzeczywistości była sobota.

Dr Potter próbował zwrócić na to uwagę, ale usłyszał „Następny!"

Draco zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego Snape używa swojego haka na Dumbledore'a tylko po to, aby utrzymać pozycję, w której może być wredny wobec uczniów.

A potem…

Dr Potter podszedł z uśmieszkiem wyższości na twarzy.

– Oto mój najnowszy artykuł, „O odziedziczalności zdolności magicznych" – powiedział pewnie i rzucił pergamin na stół. – Uznałem, że pozwolę pańskiemu pismu go opublikować i przygotowałem go zgodnie z wszelkimi wytycznymi, tak aby można było go opublikować niezwłocznie.

Śmierciożerca postanowił wyśledzić i zamordować dr Pottera po zakończeniu misji. Dr Malfoy utrzymał uprzejmy uśmiech na twarzy, w końcu rywale patrzyli…

(Cisza się przedłużała, a dr Potter patrzył na niego niecierpliwie.)

– Przyjrzę się temu.

Dr Malfoy wziął pergamin i obejrzał go uważnie.

Śmierciożerca zaczął się niepokoić tym, że nie jest prawdziwym naukowcem, a Draco próbował sobie przypomnieć, jak mówił Harry Potter.

– Cóż, echem, musi pan rozważyć inne możliwe wyjaśnienia dla pańskiej, echem, obserwacji, a nie tylko to jedno…

– Naprawdę? – wtrącił się dr Potter. – A jakie na przykład? Że _skrzaty domowe kradną nam magię?_ Moje dane prowadzą tylko do jednego możliwego wniosku, doktorze Malfoy. _Nie ma_ innych wiarygodnych hipotez.

Draco gorączkowo rozkazywał swojemu mózgowi myśleć, co też mógłby powiedzieć, gdyby udawał, że należy do frakcji Dumbledore'a. _J__ak_ też oni wyjaśniali upadek rodu czarodziejów? Draco nigdy nawet nie przyszło do głowy, żeby o to zapytać…

– Jeśli nie może pan wymyślić innego wyjaśnienia dla moich danych, będzie pan musiał opublikować artykuł, _doktorze Malfoy._

Szyderstwo w głosie Harry'ego zerwało tamę.

– Ach tak? – żachnął się dr Malfoy. – A skąd pan wie, czy to może nie magia jako taka zanika?

Czas się zatrzymał.

Draco i Harry wymienili spojrzenia pełne przerażenia.

A potem Harry powiedział coś, co pewnie było strasznym przekleństwem pośród mugoli.

– _Nie pomyślałem o tym!_ A powinienem był. Magia zanika. _Cholera, cholera jasna by to wzięła!_

Niepokój w głosie Harry'ego udzielił się i Draco. Wsunął rękę pomiędzy szaty i ścisnął różdżkę. Myślał, że Ród Malfoy'ów jest _bezpieczny;_ przecież mieli być _bezpieczni_ dopóki żenili się wyłącznie z rodzinami, w których ostatnie cztery pokolenia były czarodziejskie; nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że być może nikt nie jest w stanie powstrzymać końca magii.

– Harry, co zrobimy? – w głosie Draco pobrzmiewała panika. – _Co zrobimy?_

– _Daj mi pomyśleć!_

Po kilku chwilach Harry wziął ze stolika to samo pióro i pergamin, których wcześniej używał jako udawanego artykułu i zaczął coś pisać.

– Coś wymyślimy – powiedział Harry sucho. – Jeśli magia zanika, dowiemy się, jak szybko zanika i ile mamy jeszcze czasu, żeby coś zrobić, potem znajdziemy przyczynę zanikania, a potem jakoś jej zaradzimy. Draco, czy moc czarodziejów zanika ze stałą szybkością czy może zdarzają się nagłe spadki?

– Nie… Nie wiem…

– Mówiłeś mi, ze nikt nie mógł się równać z czterema założycielami Hogwartu, więc to się na pewno dzieje od ośmiuset lat, tak? Może pamiętasz, że pięćset czy ileś lat temu pojawiły się jakieś problemy?

– Zawsze słyszałem, że nikt nie mógł się równać z Merlinem, a po nim z Założycielami Hogwartu – Draco próbował gorączkowo myśleć.

– Dobra – Harry wciąż pisał. – Bo jakieś trzysta lat temu mugole zaczęli przestawać wierzyć w magię, więc myślałem, że może być jakiś związek. A jakoś półtora wieku temu mugole zaczęli używać technologii, które nie działają w pobliżu magii i zastanawiałem się, czy ta zależność może być obustronna.

– To przez _mugoli_… – Draco zerwał się z krzesła tak wściekły, że ledwie był w stanie mówić.

– Cholera! – wrzasnął Harry. – Czy ty słuchasz choćby _samego siebie?_ To się dzieje co najmniej od ośmiu wieków, a w tamtych czasach mugole nie robili nic ciekawego! _Musimy odkryć prawdziwą prawdę!_ Mugole _mogą_ mieć z tym związek, ale jeśli _nie mają,_ a ty będziesz ich o wszystko obwiniać, nie dowiemy się, co się _naprawdę_ dzieje i któregoś dnia obudzisz się i stwierdzisz, że twoja różdżka jest tylko patykiem!

Draco poczuł kluchę w gardle. Ojciec często używał określenia „różdżki połamią nam się w rękach" w swoich mowach, ale Draco nigdy się nie zastanawiał, co to naprawdę _oznacza,_ ani nie myślał, że _może_ mu się naprawdę przytrafić. Teraz nagle wydało się to całkiem bliskie. „Tylko patyk". Draco umiał wyobrazić sobie, jak by to było wyciągnąć różdżkę, próbować rzucić czar i odkryć, że nic się nie dzieje…

A to mogło stać się _wszystkim ludziom._

Nigdy więcej nie byłoby czarodziejów ani magii. Tylko mugole pamiętający kilka legend o tym, co ich przodkowie potrafili zrobić. Niektórzy mugole nosiliby nazwisko Malfoy i tylko tyle by pozostało z Rodu.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Draco zrozumiał skąd się wzięli Śmierciożercy.

Dołączenie do Śmierciożerców po osiągnięciu dorosłości było dla niego pewnikiem. Teraz jednak _rozumiał,_ wiedział dlaczego Ojciec i Jego przyjaciele przysięgli oddać życia po to, aby zapobiec temu koszmarowi. Po prostu do pewnych rzeczy nie można było dopuścić. Ale co jeśli miało to się _i tak_ wydarzyć, co jeśli wszystkie te ofiary, przyjaciele, których pokonał Dumbledore, członkowie _rodziny,_ których stracili, co jeśli to wszystko było było _psu na budę__…?_

– Magia _nie może_ zanikać – jego głos się łamał – to _nie byłoby sprawiedliwe._

– Czy – Harry przestał pisać i popatrzył na niego. Był zły – ojciec nigdy ci nie mówił, że życie nie jest sprawiedliwe?

Ojciec mówił za każdym razem, kiedy Draco powiedział to słowo.

– Ale, ale to zbyt straszne, żeby wierzyć, że…

– Draco, pozwól, że przedstawię ci coś, co nazywam Litanią Tarskiego. Zmienia się za każdym razem, kiedy się jej używa. W tym przypadku brzmi tak:_ jeśli magia się kończy, chcę wierzyć, że się kończy. Jeśli magia się nie kończy, chcę wierzyć, że się nie kończy. Pomóż mi nie przywiązywać się __d__o __przekonań__, których nie chcę._ Jeśli żyjemy w świecie, w którym magia się kończy, _w to właśnie __musimy__ wierzyć__._ Musimy wiedzieć, co ma się wydarzyć po to, aby móc to powstrzymać, albo, w najgorszym razie, być gotowym zrobić wszystko, co się da zrobić w czasie, który nam pozostał. Nasza niewiara nie powstrzyma tego, co ma się wydarzyć. Więc _jedyne _pytanie, jakie musimy sobie zadawać brzmi: czy magia _naprawdę _się kończy? Jeśli żyjemy w takim świecie, to właśnie w to chcę wierzyć. Litania Gendlina: _to, co jest prawdą, już nią jest, zatem przyznanie się do niej nie pogorszy sprawy. _Jasne, Draco? Później każę ci się tego nauczyć na pamięć. Należy powtarzać sobie ten tekst za każdym razem, kiedy zaczynasz się zastanawiać, czy warto wierzyć w coś, co nie jest prawdą. W sumie powtórz to na głos już teraz. _To, co jest prawdą, już nią jest, zatem przyznanie się do niej nie pogorszy sprawy._Powtórz.

– To, co jest prawdą, już nią jest – głos Draco drżał – zatem przyznanie się do niej nie pogorszy sprawy.

– Jeśli magia się kończy, chcę wierzyć, że się kończy. Jeśli magia się nie kończy, chcę wierzyć, że się nie kończy. Powtórz.

Draco czuł mdłości, ale powtórzył na głos.

– Dobrze – odparł Harry. – Pamiętaj, że być może wcale tak się nie dzieje i wtedy nie musisz w to wierzyć. Najpierw chcemy wiedzieć, co się naprawdę dzieje, w którym świecie żyjemy.

Harry wrócił do pisania, ale wkrótce podał mu pergamin. Draco pochylił się nad biurkiem, a Harry przysunął zielone światło.

_Obserwacja:_

_Magia obecnie nie jest tak potężna, jak w czasach, kiedy zakładano Hogwart._

_Hipotezy:_

_1. Magia zanika._

_2. Czarodzieje mieszają się z mugolami i charłakami._

_3. Ludzie tracą wiedzę o potężnych zaklęciach._

_4. Czarodzieje niewłaściwie się odżywiają w dzieciństwie, albo coś innego oprócz krwi sprawia, że dojrzewają jako słabsi ludzie._

_5. Technologia mugoli koliduje z magią (od 800 lat?)._

_6. Silni czarodzieje mają mało dzieci (czy Draco jest jedynakiem? A czy trzej potężni czarodzieje, Quirrell, Dumbledore, Czarny Pan mieli dzieci?)_

_Testy:_

– Dobra – powiedział Harry. Oddychał spokojniej. – Jeśli ma się przed sobą skomplikowany problem i nie wie się, o co chodzi, dobrym wyjściem jest przeprowadzić kilka bardzo prostych testów, takich które można wykonać na miejscu. Potrzebujemy szybkich testów, które rozróżnią te hipotezy. Takich obserwacji, które dadzą inny wynik dla chociaż jednej z tych hipotez niż dla całej reszty.

Draco gapił się na listę jak wmurowany. Olśniło go, że znał strasznie dużo czarodziejów czystej krwi, którzy byli jedynakami. On sam, Wincenty, Grzegorz, praktycznie _wszyscy._ Dwaj najpotężniejsi czarodzieje, o których wszyscy mówili, czyli Dumbledore i Czarny Pan byli bezdzietni, dokładnie tak, jak podejrzewał Harry_…_

_– Będzie bardzo trudno rozróżni – kontynuował Harry. – Oba dotyczą krwi, trzeba by porównać upadek czarodziejstwa z liczbą dzieci, które mieli i zmierzyć zdolności mugolaków w porównaniu do czystokrwistych__… – Harry nerwowo stukał palcami w biurko. – Może połączmy je na razie i nazwijmy hipotezą krwi. 4 jest mało prawdopodobna, bo wszyscy by zauważyli nagły spadek po przestawieniu się na inną dietę, __a __trudno __mi jest sobie wyobrazić, co się mogło powoli zmieniać przez 800 lat. 5 podobnie, __bo __nie było nagłego spadku. Z resztą 4 wygląda jak 2, a 5 jak 1. Więc powinniśmy rozróżnić tak naprawdę 1, 2 i 3 – Harry obrócił pergamin w swoją stronę, zakreślił kółkiem te trzy liczby i odwrócił znowu do Draco. – Magia się kończy, krew słabnie, wiedza zanika. Jaki test da inny wynik w zależności od tego, która z nich jest prawdziwa? Co możemy zaobserwować, co by przeczyło jednej z nich?_

– _Nie wiem!_ – wybuchnął Draco. – Czemu mnie pytasz? To ty jesteś naukowcem!

– Draco – Harry upomniał go z nutą desperacji w głosie. – Ja wiem tylko to, co wiedzą mugolscy naukowcy! Ty dorastałeś w świecie czarodziejów, ja nie! Znasz więcej magii ode mnie i wiesz _o _magii więcej i to ty pierwszy wpadłeś na ten pomysł, więc zacznij myśleć jak naukowiec i rozwiąż to!

Draco przełknął kluchę i wpatrzył się w papier.

Magia zanika_…__ Czarodzieje mieszają się z mugolami__…__ Wiedza ginie__…_

_– Jak by wyglądał świat, w którym kończy się magia? – zapytał Harry. – Wiesz o magii więcej, więc to ty powinieneś zgadywać, nie ja! Wyobraź sobie, że opowiadasz o tym historię, co się w niej dzieje?_

Draco spróbował.

– Zaklęcia, które kiedyś działały, przestały – „Czarodzieje budzą się, a ich różdżki są tylko patykami_…__"_

_– Jak wygląda świat, w którym krew czarodziejów słabnie?_

_– Ludzie nie mogą robić tego, co potrafili ich przodkowie._

_– Jak wygląda świat, w którym ginie wiedza?_

_– Ludzie nawet nie znają tych zaklęć__…__ – Draco urwał, zdziwiony samym sobą. – To jest test, prawda?_

_– Tak – Harry stanowczo pokiwał głową. Zapisał na pergaminie pod ___Testy___:_

__A. Czy____istnieją zaklęcia, których nie możemy już rzucać (1 lub____2)____czy____już____ich nie znamy (3)?__

– To rozróżnia międz połączoną z 2. Teraz musimy wymyślić sposób, żeby rozróżnić 1 i 2. Magia się kończy, krew rzednie. Jak je rozróżnić?

_– Jakiego rodzaju Zaklęcia używali kiedyś uczniowie w pierwszej klasie Hogwartu? – zaproponował Draco. – Jeśli mogli rzucać silniejsze Zaklęcia, ich krew była lepsza__…_

– Albo magia była silniejsza – Harry pokręcił głową. – Musimy jakoś je _rozróżnić_ – Harry wstał z krzesła i zaczął nerwowo krążyć po sali. – Nie, to może działać. Przypuśćmy, że różne zaklęcia używają inną ilość energii magicznej. Wtedy, jeśli ogólna magia słabnie, silne zaklęcia zginą pierwsze, ale te, których uczy się w pierwszym roku szkoły pozostaną takie same_…__ – Harry przyspieszył kroku. – To niezbyt dobry test, trochę jakby czy silna magia zanika czy cała magia zanika. Czyjaś krew mogłaby być zbyt słaba na silne zaklęcia, ale wystarczająca do łatwych__…__ Draco, czy wiesz może, czy potężni czarodzieje z ___jedne____j___epoki__, na przykład z obecnego stulecia, byli potężniejsi już jako dzieci? Gdy Czarny Pan rzucał Zaklęcie Chłodzącejako jedenastolatek, __czy__ mógł zamrozić cały pokój?_

– Nie przypominam sobie nic takiego o Czarnym Panie – Draco zmarszczył się z wysiłku. – Ale ponoć Dumbledore zrobił coś niezwykłego na swoich SUMach z Transmutacji w piątej klasie… Myślę, że inni potężni czarodzieje też świetnie sobie radzili w Hogwarcie…

– Mogli się po prostu intensywnie uczyć – Harry popatrzył na niego wilkiem. – Niemniej, jeśli w pierwszej klasie uczyli się tych samych zaklęć i wydawali się mniej więcej tak potężni, jak obecnie, można by to uznać za _słabą_ przesłankę na rzecz 1 a przeciw 2… Czekaj – Harry stanął w miejscu. – Mam inny test na 1 i 2. Tłumaczenie trochę potrwa, bo wykorzystuje coś, co naukowcy wiedzą o krwi i dziedziczeniu, ale pytania są proste. A jeśli _połączymy_ mój test i twój test i oba dadzą zgodne wyniki, to będziemy mieli silną sugestię odpowiedzi – Harry niemalże pobiegł do biurka i zapisał na pergaminie:

_B. Czy starożytni pierwszoklasiści uczyli się tych samych zaklęć i czy miały one taką samą moc jak obecnie? (słabe poparcie dla 1 nad 2, ale krew może też tracić tylko potężną magię)_

_C. Dodatkowy test, który rozróżni na podstawie naukowej wiedzy o krwi; wyjaśnić później._

– Dobra – powiedział Harry. – Możemy przynajmniej spróbować rozróżnić 1, 2 i 3, więc zajmijmy się tym od razu. Później możemy wymyślić _więcej_ testów. Gdybyśmy poszli razem i zadawali pytania, wyglądalibyśmy podejrzanie, więc mam taki pomysł. Przejdziesz się po korytarzach, poszukasz starych portretów i zapytasz, jakich zaklęć uczyli się w pierwszych klasach. Są portretami, więc nie zauważą w tym nic dziwnego, że Draco Malfoy zadaje takie pytania. Ja popytam nowszych portretów i żywych ludzi o zaklęcia, które znamy, ale nie możemy rzucać, bo moich dziwnych pytań nikt nie uzna za podejrzane. I będę musiał sam poszukać danych na temat zapomnianych zaklęć, więc chcę, żebyś to ty zebrał informacje do mojego naukowego pytania. Jest proste i portrety powinny na nie odpowiedzieć. Najlepiej je zapisz.

Draco usiadł i przetrząsnął plecak w poszukiwaniu pergaminu i pióra. Kiedy już ułożył je na ławce, ze stanowczym wyrazem twarzy popatrzył na Harry'ego.

– Dawaj.

– Znajdź portrety, które znały małżeństwa charłaków — nie krzyw się tak, Draco, to ważna informacja. Zapytaj portrety dawnych Gryfonów czy kogoś takiego. Znajdź portrety, które znały małżeństwa charłaków na tyle dobrze, żeby znać imiona wszystkich ich dzieci. Zapisz te imiona i oznacz, czy byli czarodziejami, charłakami czy mugolami. Jeśli nie wiedzą, czy dzieci były charłakami czy mugolami, napisz „nie-czarodziej". Opisz tak _każde_ dziecko tej pary, żadnego nie pomijaj. Jeśli portret zna imiona tylko dzieci, które były czarodziejami, ale nie _wszystkich,_ nie zapisuj _nic_ na temat tej pary. To, żeby poznać dane o _wszystkich_ dzieciach pary charłaków jest bardzo ważne, dlatego muszą być ich imiona. Spróbuj uzyskać co najmniej czterdzieści imion, ale jeśli będziesz miał więcej czasu, pytaj dalej. Zapisałeś to wszystko?

– Powtórz – powiedział Draco jak już skończył pisać. Harry usłuchał. – Zapisałem. Ale czemu…

– To ma związek z jednym z sekretów krwi, które naukowcy już odkryli. Wyjaśnię, jak wrócisz. Teraz się rozejdziemy i zobaczymy się znów za godzinę, o 18:22. Gotowy?

Draco pewnie pokiwał głową. Było to wszystko pospieszne, ale dawno temu nauczono go, jak się spieszyć.

– Więc _idź!_ – Harry Potter szarpnął swoją pelerynę z kapturem i wepchnął ją do sakiewki, która zaczęła ją zajadać. Nie czekał, aż sakiewka skończy, tylko obrócił się na pięcie i pomaszerował w stronę drzwi do klasy tak szybko, że wpadł na ławkę i niemalże się przewrócił.

Zanim Draco zdjął swoją pelerynę i schował do plecaka, Harry'ego już nie było.

Draco niemalże wybiegł przez drzwi.


	22. Wiara w przekonanie

Rozdział 23: Wiara w przekonanie

* * *

><p>– A potem była Janet, charłaczka – powiedział portret niskiej kobiety w kapeluszu ze złotym rondem.<p>

Draco zapisał. To było dopiero dwudzieste ósme dziecko, ale była już pora wracać do Harry'ego.

Musiał prosić inne portrety o tłumaczenie, ponieważ język angielski bardzo się zmienił przez stulecia. Mimo to pierwszoroczne zaklęcia opisane przez najstarsze portrety brzmiały zadziwiająco podobnie do współczesnych. Draco rozpoznał około połowy z nich, a reszta nie wyglądała specjalnie potężnie.

Klucha w gardle rosła mu po każdej odpowiedzi, aż wreszcie nie mógł tego znieść i zabrał się za dziwne pytanie Harry'ego o małżeństwach charłaków. Pierwszych pięć portretów nie znało żadnych takich par, więc poprosił je, aby zapytali znajomych swoich znajomych i w ten sposób znalazł kilku ludzi, którzy przyznali się do przyjaźni z charłakami (jako pierwszoroczny Ślizgon musiał wytłumaczyć, że pracuje nad bardzo ważnym zadaniem z Krukonem i ten Krukon powiedział, że potrzebują takich informacji, po czym uciekł nie tłumacząc, po co. To wyjaśnienie zaskarbiło mu wiele współczujących spojrzeń).

Nogi ciążyły Draco kiedy szedł po korytarzach Hogwartu. Powinien biec, ale jakoś nie mógł zebrać sił. Nie mógł przestać myśleć, że nie chce o tym wiedzieć, że nie chce być w to wplątany, że nie chce tej odpowiedzialności, niech Harry Potter sam sobie nad tym pracuje; jeśli magia się kończy, niech Harry Potter się tym zajmie…

Ale wiedział, że to wykluczone.

Chłód lochów Ślizgonów, szarość kamiennych ścian – Draco zazwyczaj lubił tę atmosferę, ale teraz za bardzo przypominała zanikanie.

Jego ręka na klamce. Harry Potter już siedzi w środku i czeka. Ma na sobie pelerynę z kapturem.

– Dawne zaklęcia pierwszoroczne – zaczął Harry bez ogródek. – Co odkryłeś?

– Podobne do naszych.

– Cholera – Harry walnął pięścią w stół. – No dobra. Mój eksperyment nie wyszedł. Jest coś takiego jak Zakaz Merlina…

Draco pacnął się w czoło. Przecież o tym wiedział.

– …przez który nikt nie może nauczyć się potężnych zaklęć z książek. Nawet jeśli znajdziesz i przeczytasz notatki potężnego czarodzieja, nic z nich nie zrozumiesz. Wiedza musi przechodzić z jednego żywego umysłu na drugi. Nie mogłem znaleźć żadnych potężnych zaklęć, dla których są znane wytyczne, ale nikt nie umie ich rzucać. Jeśli nie można ich się nauczyć z książek, po co komu przekazywać je w opowieściach z pokolenia na pokolenie po tym, jak przestały działać? Udało ci się coś znaleźć o parach charłaków?

Draco już wysunął w stronę Harry'ego kartkę pergaminu…

Ale Harry uniósł dłoń.

– Prawo nauki, Draco. Najpierw powiem ci, jaka jest teoria i jakie z niej wynika przewidywanie. Potem pokażesz mi dane. W ten sposób będziesz wiedział, że nie wymyślam jakiejś teorii, która ma tylko pasować do danych, ale teoria naprawdę _przewidziała_ wyniki. I tak będę musiał ci ją wytłumaczyć, więc muszę to zrobić _zanim _pokażesz mi dane. Taka jest zasada. Więc załóż pelerynę i siadaj.

Harry Potter usiadł przy ławce, na której w rządkach leżały podarte kawałki papieru. Draco wyciągnął pelerynę z plecaka, nałożył ją i usiadł po drugiej stronie ławki. Podejrzliwie przyjrzał się skrawkom papieru. Leżały w dwóch rządkach po około dwadzieścia sztuk.

– Sekretem krwi – powiedział podniośle Harry – jest kwas deoksyrybonukleinowy. Nie wolno ci wymówić tej nazwy przy jakimkolwiek nie-naukowcu. Kwas deoksyrybonukleinowy to przepis, który mówi twojemu ciału jak rosnąć, że masz dwie nogi, dwie ręce; czy jesteś wysoki, czy niski; czy twoje oczy są zielone czy niebieskie. To coś materialnego, można go _zobaczyć_ przez mikroskop — to takie urządzenie jak teleskop, ale do patrzenia na bardzo małe rzeczy, a nie na rzeczy bardzo odległe. Ten przepis zawsze posiada dwie kopie wszystkiego, na wypadek, gdyby jedna kopia się zepsuła. Wyobraź sobie dwa długie rządki kartek papieru. Kiedy masz dzieci, twoje ciało wybiera jeden kawałek z każdej kolumny. Ciało matki zrobi dokładnie to samo, więc dziecko również będzie miało po dwa kawałki papieru w każdej kolumnie. Dwie kopie wszystkiego, jedna od matki, jedna od ojca i kiedy masz dziecko, ono dostanie od ciebie jeden kawałek z każdej kolumny.

Harry, nie przerywając mówienia, wskazywał na pary kawałków papieru, na jeden z pary przy słowach „od matki" i drugi z tej samej pary przy słowach „od ojca". Kiedy mówił o wybieraniu losowym, wyciągnął knuta z pomiędzy szat i go podrzucił. Sprawdził monetę i wskazał na górny kawałek papieru.

– Jeżeli mówimy o takiej cesze jak wzrost, w przepisie jest _mnóstwo_ miejsc, które mówią o _niewielkich_ różnicach. Więc jeśli wysoki ojciec ożeni się z niską matką, ich dziecko dostanie trochę kawałków „wysoki" i trochę kawałków „niski", przez co zwykle będzie średniego wzrostu. Ale nie zawsze. Czasami, przez przypadek dziecko może dostać bardzo dużo kawałków „wysoki" i niewiele „niski", więc urośnie całkiem duże. Może na przykład i ojciec i matka mają po pięć kawałków „wysoki", a dziecko niezwykłym fartem dostanie _wszystkie dziesięć_ i wyrośnie wyższe od każdego z rodziców. Widzisz? Krew nie jest całkiem płynna, nie miesza się doskonale. Kwas deoksyrybonukleinowy składa się z mnóstwa małych kawałków, bardziej jak szklanka kamyków, a nie szklanka wody. Dlatego dziecko nigdy nie będzie dokładną średnią rodziców.

Draco nie mógł pozbierać szczęki z ziemi. Jak, na Merlina, udało się mugolom to wszystko odkryć? Czy mogli _zobaczyć_ ten przepis?

– Teraz przypuśćmy, że magia działa podobnie jak wzrost i w przepisie jest dużo miejsc, w których może być napisane „magiczny" albo „niemagiczny". Jeśli masz wystarczająco dużo kawałków „magiczny", jesteś czarodziejem. Jeśli masz ich _bardzo_ dużo, jesteś potężnym czarodziejem; jeśli masz ich bardzo mało, jesteś mugolem, a jeśli masz gdzieś pośrodku, zostajesz charłakiem. W takiej sytuacji dzieci dwojga charłaków będą zwykle charłakami, ale od czasu do czasu któreś będzie miało farta i dostanie większość kartek „magiczny" _zarówno_ od ojca jak i od matki, dzięki czemu będzie wystarczająco silne, aby być czarodziejem. Niemniej będzie raczej słabym czarodziejem. Jeśli byś miał grupę potężnych czarodziejów i oni by się ze sobą żenili, pozostaliby potężni. Ale, gdyby zaczęli żenić się z mugolakami, którzy ledwo co dostali wystarczająco dużo magii albo z charłakami… Widzisz? Krew nie miesza się doskonale, byłaby szklanką kamyków, a nie wody, bo tak właśnie działa krew. Wciąż by się zdarzali potężni czarodzieje, kiedy komuś się by poszczęściło i dostał dużo kartek „magiczny". Ale nie byliby tak silni, jak najsilniejsi czarodzieje sprzed pokoleń.

Draco pokiwał głową. Nigdy nie słyszał takiego tłumaczenia. Było zaskakująco piękne i pasowało.

– _Ale_ – Harry mówił dalej – to tylko _jedna_ hipoteza. Przypuśćmy, że jest tylko _jedno_ miejsce w całym przepisie, które mówi o tym, czy ktoś będzie czarodziejem. Tylko _jedno_ miejsce, w którym może być kartka „magiczny" albo „niemagiczny". I pamiętaj, że zawsze wszystkiego mamy po dwie kopie. Więc byłyby tylko trzy możliwości. Obie kopie mówią „magiczny". Jedna kopia mówi „magiczny" a druga „niemagiczny". Albo obie kopie mówią „niemagiczny". Czarodzieje, charłacy, mugole. Dwie kopie i możesz rzucać zaklęcia, jedna kopia i dasz radę użyć eliksiru albo magicznego przyrządu oraz zero kopii, co oznacza, że trudno ci w ogóle magię zauważyć. Mugolacy nie rodziliby się mugolom, ale rodzicom charłakom, którzy mieli po jednej kopii „magicznego", ale dorastali w świecie mugoli. Teraz wyobraź sobie, że czarownica poślubi charłaka. Każde dziecko dostanie od niej kartkę „magiczny", ponieważ obie jej kartki są takie same. Ale, niczym przy rzucie monetą, w połowie przypadków dzieci dostaną od ojca kartkę „magiczny" a w drugiej połowie przypadków „niemagiczny". Więc kiedy czarownica wyjdzie za charłaka, nie dostaniemy gromady słabych młodocianych czarodziejów. Połowa będzie czarodziejami tak silnymi jak ich matka, a połowa będzie charłakami. Ponieważ, jeśli jest tylko _jedno_ miejsce w przepisie, które określa, czy będziesz czarodziejem, to magia nie działa jak szklanka kamieni, które się nie mieszają. Jest jak jeden magiczny kamień, kamień filozoficzny.

Harry ułożył obok siebie trzy pary kawałków papieru. Napisał na nich: „magiczny" na jednej parze, „magiczny" na jednym kawałku z drugiej pary, a trzecią pozostawił pustą.

– W tym przypadku albo masz dwa kamienie albo ich nie masz. Albo jesteś czarodziejem albo nie. Potężni czarodzieje byliby potężni dlatego, że pilnie się uczyli i wiele ćwiczyli. I jeśli czarodzieje _ogólnie_ stawaliby się słabsi, nie dlatego, że wiedza o zaklęciach ginie, ale dlatego, że ludzie nie mogą ich już rzucać… wtedy może jedzą niewłaściwe pożywienie, albo coś. Ale jeśli tak się dzieje równomiernie od ośmiuset lat, to wtedy może oznaczać, że magia zanika ze świata.

Harry wybrał kolejne dwie pary kawałków papieru i podniósł pióro. Wkrótce w każdej parze jedna z kartek miała napis „magiczny".

– To doprowadza mnie wreszcie do przewidywania. Co się wydarzy, jeśli dwoje charłaków pobierze się i będzie mieć dzieci. Rzuć monetą dwa razy. Może wypaść orzeł i orzeł, orzeł i reszka, reszka i orzeł albo reszka i reszka. W ćwierci przypadków uzyskasz dwa orły, w ćwierci przypadków będą dwie reszki, a w połowie jeden orzeł i jedna reszka. Tak samo dla dwojga charłaków. Ćwierć dzieci dostanie „magiczny" i „magiczny" i zostaną czarodziejami. Ćwierć dostanie „niemagiczny" i „niemagiczny" i zostaną mugolami. A pozostała połowa będzie charłakami. To bardzo stary i klasyczny wzór. Został odkryty przez Grzegorza Mendla, który nie został zapomniany. Była to pierwsza na świecie wskazówka odnośnie tego, jak działa przepis. Każdy człowiek, który wie cokolwiek o krwi, natychmiast pozna ten układ. Nie byłby idealny, podobnie jak czterdzieści razy po dwa rzuty monetą rzadko pokażą dokładnie dziesięć par orłów. Ale jeśli będzie to siedmioro albo trzynaścioro dzieci z czterdziestu, to mamy silną przesłankę. O ten właśnie test cię prosiłem. A teraz zobaczmy twoje wyniki.

I zanim Draco zdążył pomyśleć, Harry Potter zabrał mu z ręki pergamin.

Draco czuł kluchę w gardle.

Dwadzieścioro ośmioro dzieci.

Nie był pewien dokładnej liczby, ale był przekonany, że około ćwierci z nich było czarodziejami.

– Sześciu czarodziejów spośród dwadzieściorga ośmiorga dzieci – powiedział Harry po chwili. – No to już wiemy. A pierwszoroczni rzucali podobne zaklęcia osiemset lat temu i teraz. Oba nasze testy wyszły w tę samą stronę.

Długa cisza w sali.

– I co teraz? – zapytał Draco.

Nigdy nie był tak przerażony.

– To jeszcze nie jest pewne – powiedział Harry Potter. – Mój eksperyment nie wyszedł, pamiętasz? Musisz wymyślić inny test.

– Ja, ja… – wyjąkał Draco. Głos mu się łamał. – Już nie mogę, Harry. To zbyt wiele dla mnie.

– Oczywiście, że możesz, bo musisz – Harry patrzył na niego ostro. – Też o tym myślałem po tym, jak dowiedziałem się o Zakazie Merlina. Draco, czy można jakoś bezpośrednio zaobserwować siłę magii? Coś, co nie ma żadnego związku z krwią czarodziejów ani z zaklęciami, których się uczymy?

Draco miał pustkę w głowie.

– Wszystko, co dotyka magię, dotyka też czarodziejów – mówił Harry. – Ale wtedy nie możemy określić, czy chodzi o czarodziejów czy o magię. Na co może wpływać magia, a co _nie jest_ czarodziejem?

– Oczywiście magiczne stworzenia – odparł Draco bez chwili namysłu.

– Draco, to jest _genialne_ – Harry Potter powoli się uśmiechnął.

„To jest ten rodzaj głupich pytań, które mógł zadać tylko mugolak".

A potem Draco znowu poczuł mdłości, kiedy zrozumiał, co by wynikało z faktu, że magiczne stworzenia stają się słabsze. Mieliby pewność, że magia się kończy, a jakaś jego część była pewna, że właśnie to odkryją. Nie chciał tego zobaczyć, nie chciał wiedzieć…

– Rusz się, Draco! – Harry Potter był już w połowie drogi do drzwi. – Tu blisko jest jeden portret, poprosimy go, żeby znalazł kogoś starego i dowiemy się na miejscu! Mamy peleryny, więc jakby nas ktoś zobaczył, możemy po prostu uciec! Chodźmy!

* * *

><p>Zabrało im to niewiele czasu.<p>

Był to szeroki portret, ale i tak trzy postacie zdawały się na nim tłoczyć. Był tam mężczyzna w średnim wieku z dwunastego wieku, ubrany w zwoje z materiału. Mówił do kobiety o smutnym obliczu, która żyła w czternastym wieku, a której włosy zdawały się stale sterczeć i bzyczeć wokół głowy, jakby były naładowane elektrycznością. Ona z kolei mówiła do dystyngowanego, starszego mężczyzny z siedemnastego wieku, który nosił muchę ze szczerego złota. Jego mowę potrafili zrozumieć.

Zapytali o Dementorów.

Zapytali o feniksy.

Zapytali o smoki, trolle i skrzaty domowe.

Harry zmarszczył czoło. Zauważył, że stworzenia, które potrzebowały najwięcej magii, mogły całkiem wyginąć i zapytał o najpotężniejsze stworzenia, które znały obrazy.

Wszystkie były im znane oprócz pewnego gatunku Czarnych Stworów nazywanych łupieżcami umysłów, ale tłumacz zaznaczył, że zostały wytępione przez Harolda Sheę i w dodatku nie wydawały się nawet w połowie tak straszne jak Dementorzy.

Najwyraźniej magiczne stworzenia były obecnie tak samo potężne jak kiedyś.

Mdłości powoli opuszczały żołądek Draco zastępowane przez zmieszanie.

– Harry – Draco przerwał starszemu mężczyźnie w połowie wyliczania jedenastu mocy oka beholdera – co to oznacza?

Harry uniósł palec i mężczyzna dokończył listę.

Po czym Harry podziękował wszystkim portretom za przysługę — Draco automatycznie zrobił to samo, ale wdzięczniej — i wrócili do sali.

Harry wyciągnął pierwszy pergamin, ten z hipotezą i zaczął pisać.

_Obserwacja:_

_Magia obecnie nie jest tak potężna, jak w czasach, kiedy zakładano Hogwart._

_Hipotezy:_

_1. Magia zanika._

_2. Czarodzieje mieszają się z mugolami i charłakami._

_3. Ludzie tracą wiedzę o potężnych zaklęciach._

_4. Czarodzieje niewłaściwie się odżywiają w dzieciństwie, albo coś innego oprócz krwi sprawia, że dojrzewają jako słabsi ludzie._

_5. Technologia mugoli koliduje z magią (od 800 lat?)._

_6. Silni czarodzieje mają mało dzieci (czy Draco jest jedynakiem? A czy trzej potężni czarodzieje, Quirrell, Dumbledore, Czarny Pan mieli dzieci?)_

_Testy:_

__A. Czy____istnieją zaklęcia, których nie możemy już rzucać (1 lub____2)____czy____już____ich nie znamy (3)?_____Wynik:__ Nierozstrzygnięte ze względu na Zakaz Merlina. Nie znamy zaklęć, których nie da się rzucić, ale być może po prostu nikt ich nie przekazał dalej._

_B. Czy starożytni pierwszoklasiści uczyli się tych samych zaklęć i czy miały one taką samą moc jak obecnie? (słabe poparcie dla 1 nad 2, ale krew może też tracić tylko potężną magię) _Wynik: Taki sam poziom zaklęć dla pierwszaków.

__C. Dodatkowy test, który rozróżni na podstawie naukowej wiedzy o krwi, wyjaśnić później.___Wynik:__ tylko jedno miejsce w przepisie określa, kto zostanie czarodziejem; albo masz dwie kartki „magiczny" albo ich nie masz._

__D. Czy stworzenia magiczne tracą moc? Rozróżnia 1 od (2 lub 3). ____Wynik:____ Stworzenia magiczne zdają się być tak samo silne jak niegdyś.__

_– A nie wyszło – powiedział Harry. – B słabo faworyzuje 1 nad 2. C falsyfikuje 2. D falsyfikuje 1. 4 była od początku mało prawdopodobna i B też przemawia przeciw niej. 5 również była mało prawdopodobna i D przemawia przeciw niej. 6 sfalsyfikowana razem z 2. Zostaje tylko 3. Mniejsza o Zakaz Merlina, nie udało mi się przecież znaleźć żadnych zaklęć, które byłyby znane, ale nie dawałoby się ich rzucać. Więc jak się to wszystko podsumuje, wychodzi na to, że jednak tracimy wiedzę._

_I pułapka się zamknęła._

_Jak tylko panika się ulotniła, jak tylko Draco zrozumiał, że magia ___wcale___ się nie kończy, potrzebował jakichś pięciu sekund, żeby wszystko zrozumieć._

_Draco odsunął się i wstał tak gwałtownie, że jego krzesło zaskrzypiało po podłodze i się przewróciło._

_– Więc to była tylko głupia sztuczka._

Harry Potter wpatrywał się w niego, wciąż siedząc przy ławce.

– To był uczciwy test, Draco – przemówił cicho. – Gdyby wyszło inaczej, przyjąłbym go. Nigdy bym nie oszukiwał przy czymś takim. Przenigdy. Nie widziałem twoich danych zanim opisałem moje przewidywania. Od razu ci powiedziałem, że Zakaz Merlina unieważnił pierwszy eksperyment_…_

– Och – złość zaczęła kiełkować w głosie Draco – nie wiedziałeś z góry co wyjdzie?

– Nie wiedziałem niczego, czego byś ty sam nie wiedział. Przyznaję, że podejrzewałem. Hermiona Granger jest zbyt silna, powinna ledwo być w stanie dotknąć magii. Jakim cudem mugolak może być najlepszym zaklinaczem w Hogwarcie? I w dodatku dostaje świetne stopnie za wypracowania. Jedna dziewczyna najlepsza naukowo i magicznie to zbyt wielki zbieg okoliczności, chyba, że przyczyna jest jedna. Samo jej istnienie wskazywało na to, że tylko jeden szczegół przesądza o tym, czy ktoś jest czarodziejem. Coś, co albo się ma, albo się nie ma. A różnica w mocy wynikałaby z tego, jak wiele się wie i ćwiczy. No i nie ma osobnych zajęć dla czystokrwistych i mugolaków i inne takie. Zbyt wiele na tym świecie się nie zgadzało ze światem z twojej opowieści. Ale, Draco, nie widziałem niczego, czego i ty byś nie widział. Nie wykonałem żadnych badań, o których bym ci nie powiedział. Nie oszukiwałem. Chciałem, żebyśmy razem doszli do odpowiedzi. I, dopóki tego nie powiedziałeś, nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszło, że magia mogła zanikać. Dla mnie to też była przerażająca myśl.

– Mniejsza z tym – Draco z trudem panował nad głosem. Ledwo udawało mu się nie wrzeszczeć na Harry'ego. – Twierdzisz, że nie pójdziesz i nie wypaplesz tego wszystkim dokoła.

– Nie zrobię tak zanim tego nie przedyskutujemy – Harry wyciągnął ręce w błagalnym geście. – Draco, staram się być miły, ale _świat okazał się wyglądać inaczej._

– Dobra. Więc z nami koniec. Wyjdę stąd i zapomnę, że cokolwiek tu się wydarzyło.

Obrócił się na pięcie. W gardle czuł palący ból zdrady i dzięki temu zauważył, że _naprawdę_ polubił Harry'ego Pottera, ale nawet ta myśl nie sprawiła, żeby zwolnił choćby na jotę.

Wtedy dobiegł go głos Harry'ego, głośniejszy i pełen niepokoju.

– Draco_…___Nie możesz___ zapomnieć. Nie rozumiesz? To była twoja ofiara._

– O czym ty mówisz? – Draco zatrzymał się w pół kroku i obrócił.

Ale już czuł ciarki na plecach.

Wiedział, zanim Harry Potter to powiedział.

– Żeby zostać naukowcem. Poddałeś pod rozwagę jedno ze swoich przekonań. I to nie jakieś małe przekonanie, ale coś, co miało dla ciebie wielkie znaczenie. Przeprowadziłeś eksperymenty, zebrałeś dane i wynik wskazał, że twoje przekonanie nie było zgodne z prawdą. Zobaczyłeś wyniki i zrozumiałeś, co one oznaczają – głos Harry'ego się załamywał. – Pamiętaj Draco, że nie możesz w ten sposób poświęcić przekonania _zgodnego z prawdą,_ ponieważ eksperymenty tylko je potwierdzą. Twoją ofiarą było twoje _fałszywe_ przekonanie o tym, że krew czarodziejów miesza się i staje się słabsza.

– _To nieprawda!_ Nie złożyłem ofiary z przekonania. Wciąż w to wierzę! – ciarki dokuczały mu coraz bardziej.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Draco… – wyszeptał. – Przepraszam, Draco, ale _nie,_ już w to nie wierzysz. – Po czym dodał głośniej – Udowodnię ci. Wyobraź sobie, że ktoś ci powiedział, że ma w domu smoka. Mówisz mu, że chcesz go zobaczyć. On na to, że to niewidzialny smok. Mówisz, w porządku, posłucham, jak się porusza. On mówi, że to bezgłośny smok. To mówisz, że rzucisz w powietrze trochę mąki i zobaczysz jego kształt. On, że mąka przeniknie przez smoka. Kluczem jest to, że on _z góry_ wie, jaki wynik eksperymentu będzie musiał zinterpretować._ Wie, _że każdy eksperyment wyjdzie tak samo, jakby smoka nie było, więc wie z góry, jakie musi przygotować wymówki. Więc może i _mówi,_ że smok istnieje, może nawet _wierzy_ w tego smoka – to się nazywa wiara w przekonanie. Ale nie wierzy w to naprawdę. Można się mylić co do przedmiotu wierzenia. Większość ludzi nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że wierzyć w coś i uważać, że dobrze w to coś wierzyć to dwie różne sprawy – Harry tymczasem wstał i podszedł kilka kroków w stronę Draco. – I Draco, już nie wierzysz w puryzm krwi. Pokażę ci, że nie wierzysz. Jeśli puryzm krwi jest prawdziwy, istnienie Hermiony Granger nie ma sensu. Co by mogło ją wyjaśnić? Może jest sierotą po czarodziejach, wychowaną przez mugoli, tak jak ja? Mogę podejść do niej i zapytać o zdjęcia jej rodziców, żeby zobaczyć, czy wygląda tak, jak oni. Czy sądzisz, że wygląda inaczej? Czy mam iść i to sprawdzić?

– Umieściliby ją u rodziny – głos Draco drżał. – Wyglądaliby podobnie.

– Widzisz. Już wiesz, jaki wynik eksperymentu musiałbyś wytłumaczyć. Gdybyś wciąż wierzył, powiedziałbyś „jasne, chodźmy sprawdzić. Założę się, że wyglądają zupełnie inaczej, jest zbyt silna, żeby być prawdziwą mugolaczką…"

– _Naprawdę_ umieściliby ją u rodziny!

– Naukowcy mają test, żeby sprawdzić, czy ktoś jest naprawdę czyimś dzieckiem albo ojcem. Myślę, że Granger by go zrobiła, gdybym jej odpowiednio dużo zapłacił. _Ona_ nie obawiałaby się wyniku. A ty, jak myślisz, co by wyszło? Powiedz, żebyśmy go wykonali i to zrobimy. Ale ty wiesz z góry, co powie test. Zawsze będziesz wiedział. Nie będziesz mógł nigdy zapomnieć. Możesz _pragnąć_ wierzyć w puryzm krwi, ale będziesz już zawsze _spodziewał się_ takich rzeczy, które mogą się wydarzyć tylko wtedy, kiedy tylko jedna rzecz decyduje o tym, czy jesteś czarodziejem. To była twoja ofiara żeby zostać naukowcem.

– Masz pojęcie – Draco ledwo mógł złapać oddech – _co zrobiłeś?_ – rzucił się w stronę Harry'ego i złapał go za kołnierz szaty. Zaczął krzyczeć a jego krzyk był nieznośnie głośny w ciszy zamkniętej sali lekcyjnej. – _Masz pojęcie co zrobiłeś?_

– Miałeś przekonanie – Harry drżał. – To przekonanie było fałszywe. Pomogłem ci to zobaczyć. To, co jest prawdą, już nią jest, zatem przyznanie się do niej nie pogorszy sprawy…

Palce lewej dłoni Draco zacisnęły się w pięść, która wystrzeliła w górę i walnęła Harry'ego Pottera w szczękę tak mocno, że zatoczył się na ławkę i potem na podłogę.

– Idiota! – krzyczał Draco. – Idiota! Idiota!

– Draco – Harry szeptał z poziomu podłogi. – Draco, przepraszam. Nie sądziłem, żeby to miało się zdarzyć wcześniej niż za kilka miesięcy, nie spodziewałem się, że obudzisz w sobie naukowca tak szybko. Myślałem, że będę miał więcej czasu, żeby cię przygotować, nauczyć cię technik, dzięki którym przyznanie się do błędu by bolało mniej…

– A co z Ojcem? – głos Draco drżał z gniewu. – _Jego_ też chciałeś przygotować czy po prostu _nie obchodzi cię,_ co się stanie potem?

– Nie możesz mu powiedzieć! – Harry poczuł niepokój. – Nie jest naukowcem! Obiecałeś, Draco!

Na chwilę myśl o tym, że Ojciec się nie dowie, przyniosła mu ulgę.

A potem naprawdę poczuł złość.

– Więc tak to sobie zaplanowałeś? Żebym musiał mu kłamać i mówić, że wciąż wierzę? Zawsze będę musiał mu kłamać. Teraz, jak dorosnę, nie będę mógł zostać Śmierciożercą i nawet nie będę mógł mu powiedzieć dlaczego.

– Jeśli twój ojciec naprawdę cię kocha – wyszeptał Harry – nadal będzie cię kochał, nawet jeśli nie zostaniesz Śmierciożercą. A z tego co mi mówiłeś, tak jest w rzeczywistości, Draco…

– _Twój_ ojczym jest naukowcem. Gdybyś _ty_ miał nie zostać naukowcem, nadal by cię kochał. Ale byłbyś dla niego _odrobinę mniej wyjątkowy._

Harry się wzdrygnął. Otworzył usta, jakby chciał powiedzieć „przepraszam", ale zamknął je, tak jakby domyślił się, że to nie najlepszy pomysł, co albo było oznaką mądrości albo gigantycznego farta, bo Draco chyba by spróbował go zabić.

– Powinieneś był mnie ostrzec. _Powinieneś był mnie ostrzec!_

– Ale… Ostrzegałem cię… Za każdym razem, kiedy mówiłem ci o mocy, mówiłem też o cenie. Mówiłem, że musisz móc się przyznawać do błędu. Mówiłem, że to będzie dla ciebie najtrudniejsza ścieżka. Że taką ofiarę musi ponieść każdy przyszły naukowiec. Że jeśli eksperyment mówi co innego niż twoja rodzina i przyjaciele…

– _Ty to nazywasz ostrzeżeniem?_ – Draco już krzyczał. – _Nazywasz to ostrzeżeniem? Kiedy chcesz przeprowadzić rytuał wymagający trwałej ofiary?_

– My… My… – Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę. – Myślę, że może nie wyraziłem się dostatecznie jasno. Przepraszam. Ale to, co można zniszczyć poprzez prawdę, powinno być zniszczone.

Zmiażdżyć go to za mało.

– W jednym się mylisz – powiedział zimno. – Grangerówna nie jest najlepszym uczniem w Hogwarcie. Ona ma tylko najlepsze stopnie. Zaraz poznasz różnicę.

Harry był zaskoczony, ale spróbował szybko wstać…

Już było dla niego za późno.

– __Expelliarmus!__

Różdżka Harry'ego poleciała na drugi koniec sali.

– _Gom jabbar!_

Lewą dłoń Harry'ego trafił atramentowoczarny błysk.

– To zaklęcie do tortur – wyjaśnił Draco. – Do wyciągania z ludzi informacji. Zostawię cię tutaj i zamknę za sobą drzwi. Może rzucę zaklęcie, żeby zamknięcie za kilka godzin się rozwiało. A może nie rozwieje się zanim nie umrzesz. Baw się dobrze.

Draco równym krokiem cofnął się, wciąż kierując różdżkę w Harry'ego. Wyciągnął lewą rękę po plecak.

– Jak rozumiem Malfoy'owie są ponad prawem o używaniu czarów przez nieletnich czarodziejów – na twarzy Pottera było już widać ból. – To nie dlatego, że twoja krew jest silniejsza. To dlatego, że wcześniej ćwiczyłeś. Na początku byłeś tak samo słaby jak wszyscy inni. Czy nie mam racji?

Palce Draco zbielały od ściskania różdżki, ale ręka nadal mu nie drgnęła.

– Wiedz jeszcze – Harry mówił przez zaciśnięte zęby – że gdybyś mi powiedział, że się mylę, posłuchałbym. _Ja_ nigdy nie poddam _ciebie_ torturom kiedy wykażesz mi błąd. A _na pewno_ tak będzie. Któregoś dnia. Obudziłeś się jako naukowiec i nawet, jeśli nigdy nie nauczysz się nigdy używać tej mocy, będziesz już zawsze – Harry sapnął – szukał, sposobów, sprawdzenia, swoich, przekonań…

Cofanie się Draco nie było już tak płynne, ale trochę szybsze. Musiał też się skupić, żeby wciąż trzymać Harry'ego na celu różdżki kiedy sięgnął za siebie do drzwi i wycofał się z sali.

Potem zamknął drzwi.

Rzucił najsilniejsze zaklęcie zamykające, jakie znał.

Poczekał jeszcze i kiedy Harry zaczął krzyczeć, rzucił Wyciszacza.

A potem odszedł.

* * *

><p>– <em>Aaaaaaa! <em>__Finite Incantatem! Aaaaaaa!__

Lewa dłoń Harry'ego tkwiła w rondlu wrzącego oleju. Włożył całego siebie w to zaklęcie, a i tak się nie udało.

Niektóre klątwy wymagały konkretnych przeciwzaklęć, albo nie dawało się ich wcale zdjąć, a może Draco był o tyle od niego silniejszy.

– _Aaaaaaa!_

Ręka zaczynała go naprawdę boleć i przeszkadzało mu to w kreatywnym myśleniu.

Ale kilka krzyków później wymyślił.

Jego sakiewka niestety była ze złej strony jego ciała i musiał się nieźle powykręcać, żeby do niej sięgnąć. Lewa ręka, odruchowo wymachując w powietrzu tak, jakby mogło to strząsnąć ból utrudniała sprawę. Zanim mu się wreszcie udało, lewa ręka zdołała odrzucić różdżkę w kąt.

– Zestaw _a__aaaaaa!_ uzdrawiania! Zestaw uzdrawiania!

Zbyt mało zielonego światła docierało do podłogi, żeby mógł widzieć.

Nie mógł stać. Nie mógł pełzać. Przeturlał się po podłodze tam, gdzie myślał, że leży różdżka, ale jej nie było. Jedną ręką dał radę podciągnąć się na tyle, żeby zobaczyć różdżkę, doturlał się, wziął ją i wrócił tam, gdzie leżał otwarty zestaw uzdrawiania. W międzyczasie było sporo krzyków i trochę wymiotowania.

Dopiero za ósmym razem udało mu się rzucić _Lumos._

A potem, cóż, zestaw nie został zaprojektowany z myślą o tym, aby go otwierać jedną ręką. Bo wszyscy czarodzieje byli idiotami, ot co. Harry musiał pomóc sobie zębami, więc trochę potrwało zanim udało mu się zawinąć Drętwosukno wokół dłoni.

Kiedy stracił wreszcie całe czucie w lewej dłoni, pozwolił swojemu umysłowi na rozpad. Leżał bez ruchu na podłodze i przez chwilę płakał.

„Cóż" pomyślał sam do siebie kiedy już doszedł do siebie na tyle, że mógł myśleć słowami. „Czy było warto?"

Bardzo powoli sięgnął sprawną ręką do ławki.

Podciągnął się do pionu.

Nabrał głęboki oddech.

Wydech.

Uśmiechnął się.

_Nie był to specjalnie udany uśmiech, ale mimo wszystko uśmiech._

„Dziękuję, profesorze Quirrellu, nie mógłbym tak przegrać bez ciebie".

Jeszcze nie nawrócił Draco, nawet się do tego celu nie zbliżył. Wbrew temu, co sam Draco mógł obecnie myśleć, wciąż był do szpiku kości dzieckiem Śmierciożercy. Wciąż był chłopcem, który uważał, że „gwałt" to takie fajne coś, co robią starsze dzieciaki. Ale był to niezły początek.

Harry nie mógł twierdzić, że wszystko poszło tak, jak zaplanował. Wszystko poszło tak, jakby w ogóle nic nie przemyślał. Jego _plan_ zakładał, że dzisiejszy dzień wydarzy się w okolicy grudnia, po tym, jak już Harry nauczy Draco jak nie zaprzeczać dowodom, które się widzi.

Ale zobaczył strach w oczach Draco, zrozumiał, że chłopiec _już teraz_ bierze alternatywne hipotezy na poważnie i wykorzystał okazję. Pojedynczy przypadek czystej ciekawości miał taką samą moc odkrywania mocy racjonalności jak pojedynczy przypadek prawdziwej miłości w filmach.

W sumie Harry dał sobie kilka godzin na największe odkrycia w historii magii i miesiące na przełamanie niedojrzałych barier umysłowych jedenastoletniego chłopca. Mogło to oznaczać, że Harry miał jakiś poważniejszy niedobór umysłowy w dziedzinie szacowania czasochłonności zadań.

Czy za to wszystko wyląduje w Naukowym Piekle? Nie był pewien. Postarał się, aby Draco jak najdłużej uważał, że magia zanika. Upewnił się, że Draco przeprowadzi ten eksperyment, który początkowo będzie wskazywał właśnie taki kierunek. Poczekał z zasugerowaniem magicznych stworzeń zanim nie objaśnił genetyki (chociaż sam myślał o starożytnych przedmiotach w rodzaju Tiary Przydziału, których nie można już było powielić, ale które wciąż jeszcze działały). Ale nie wyolbrzymił ani nie nagiął znaczenia żadnego kawałka wyników. Kiedy Zakaz Merlina unieważnił ten test, który miał przeważyć skalę, powiedział o tym Draco od razu.

A potem było to, co wydarzyło się _potem__…_

Tak naprawdę nie _kłamał._ Draco mu uwierzył i ta wiara sprawi, że to, co mówił, _stanie się prawdą._

Niemniej, koniec nie był miły.

Harry obrócił się i zatoczył do drzwi.

Pora wypróbować zaklęcie Draco.

Po pierwsze, spróbować przekręcić gałkę. Może Draco blefował.

Nie blefował.

– __Finite Incantatem ___– wychrypiał i poczuł, że zaklęcie nie podziałało._

Więc spróbował jeszcze raz i tym razem poczuł je prawidłowo. Ale drugi obrót gałki wykazał, że nie działa. Nie był zaskoczony.

Pora na silniejsze rozwiązania. Nabrał tchu. To było jedno z najsilniejszych zaklęć, jakie znał.

– _Alohomora!_

Lekko się zatoczył z wysiłku.

A drzwi wciąż były zamknięte.

Teraz był zaskoczony. Nie planował wybierać się w pobliże zakazanego korytarza. Ale zaklęcie do otwierania magicznych zamków i tak wydawało mu się pożyteczne, więc się go nauczył. Czy zakazany korytarz Dumbledore'a miał zwabić ludzi tak głupich, że nie zauważyli, że zapory są gorsze niż te, które potrafił postawić Draco Malfoy?

Harry znowu zaczynał czuć strach. Tabliczka w zestawie medycznym mówiła, że tylko przez trzydzieści minut można bezpiecznie używać Drętwosukna. Po tym czasie samo odpadało i nie można było go użyć przez następną dobę. Była teraz 18:51. Założył je jakieś pięć minut temu.

Odsunął się od drzwi. Może one? Były jednolitym kawałem ciemnego dębu, ozdobionego jedynie mosiężną gałką.

Nie znał żadnych zaklęć na cięcie, wybuchy czy miażdżenie, a transmutowanie materiałów wybuchowych, jako rzeczy palnych, było niedozwolone. Kwas był płynem, w dodatku by wydzielił opary.

Ale to nie był problem dla _osoby pomysłowej._

Harry przyłożył różdżkę do jednego z mosiężnych zawiasów i skoncentrował się na formie bawełny jako pojęcia oddzielnego od jakiejkolwiek materialnej bawełny oraz na formie materiału oddzielnego od wzoru, dzięki któremu był on akurat zawiasem. Połączył te dwie myśli i narzucił materii kształt. Codzienna godzina transmutacji sprawiła, że potrafił w ciągu minuty transmutować obiekt o objętości pięciu centymetrów sześciennych.

Po dwóch minutach zawias wcale się nie zmienił.

Ktokolwiek zaprojektował zaklęcie Draco, również o tym pomyślał. Albo drzwi były częścią Hogwartu i zamek był odporny.

Jeden rzut oka upewnił go, że ściany i podłoga są z jednolitego kamienia. Podobnie sufit. Nie można transmutować czegoś, co jest całością; Harry musiałby transmutować całą ścianę. A to, gdyby w ogóle mogło mu się udać, zabrałoby mu godziny albo i dni nieprzerwanej pracy. A jeśli ściana jest połączona z resztą zamku…

Zmieniacz czasu otworzy się o 21. Wtedy może cofnąć się do 18, zanim drzwi zostały zamknięte.

Jak długo ma to zaklęcie trwać?

Harry przełknął ślinę. Poczuł łzy w oczach.

Jego błyskotliwy mózg podpowiedział mu właśnie genialny plan, aby odciąć dłoń za pomocą piły z przybornika z sakiewki, co by oczywiście bolało, ale możliwe, że bolałoby mniej niż zaklęcie Draco, ponieważ nie miałby już tych nerwów. A w apteczce miał opaski uciskowe.

Był to oczywiście koszmarnie głupi pomysł. Gdyby Harry go zrealizował, żałowałby przez całe swoje życie.

Ale nie wiedział, czy potrafiłby wytrzymać dwie godziny tortur.

Chciał się wydostać z tej sali, chciał się wydostać z tej sali _teraz,_ nie chciał czekać tutaj i krzyczeć przez dwie godziny, zanim by mógł użyć zmieniacza czasu, musiał się _wydostać_ i znaleźć kogoś, kto by zdjął klątwę z jego dłoni…

„Myśl!" krzyczał do swojego mózgu. „Myśl! Myśl!"

* * *

><p>Pokój wspólny Ślizgonów był w dużej mierze pusty. Ludzie poszli na kolację. Draco jakoś jednak nie czuł się głodny.<p>

Zamknął drzwi swojego prywatnego pokoju, przekręcił klucz, doprawił zaklęciem zamykającym i wyciszającym, usiadł na łóżku i się rozpłakał.

To nie w porządku.

To nie w porządku.

Kiedy Draco po raz pierwszy _przegrał,_ Ojciec ostrzegł go, że prawdziwa przegrana będzie bolała. Ale to nie w porządku, że stracił _tak wiele__;_ to nie w porządku, żeby za pierwszym razem tracił _wszystko._

Gdzieś w lochach krzyczał chłopiec, którego Draco naprawdę polubił. Draco jeszcze nigdy nie skrzywdził nikogo, kogo by lubił. Karanie ludzi, którzy na to zasługiwali miało być fajne, ale on czuł tylko mdłości. Przed tym Ojciec go nie ostrzegał i Draco zastanawiał się, czy tę lekcję każdy musiał sam przerobić, czy po prostu był miękki.

Draco by wolał, żeby to Pansy krzyczała. Czułby się z tym lepiej.

A najgorsze było to, że być może popełnił błąd każąc Harry'ego Pottera.

Do kogo mógł się jeszcze zwrócić? Do Dumbledore'a? Po tym, co zrobił? Wolałby już spłonąć żywcem.

Draco musiał wrócić do Harry'ego Pottera, ponieważ nie miał gdzie pójść. A jeśli Harry Potter by go nie chciał, Draco zostałby niczym — żałosnym, małym chłopcem, który nie będzie mógł zostać Śmierciożercą, nie dołączy do Dumbledore'a, nie pozna nauki.

Pułapka została doskonale zastawiona i przeprowadzona. Ojciec ostrzegał go wielokrotnie, że to, co poświęcił dla czarnych rytuałów, było stracone na zawsze. Ale nie wiedział, że przeklęci mugole wymyślili rytuały, które nie wymagały różdżek, takie, w które można było zostać nieświadomie wplątanym i że to był tylko jeden ze straszliwych sekretów naukowców, które Harry Potter sprowadził do Hogwartu.

Wtedy Draco rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej.

Nie chciał tego, _nie chciał tego,_ ale nie mógł cofnąć czasu. Było za późno. Już został naukowcem.

Wiedział, że powinien wrócić, uwolnić Harry'ego Pottera i go przeprosić. To byłoby właściwe.

Tymczasem siedział na łóżku i szlochał.

Już skrzywdził Harry'ego Pottera. Być może była to jedyna jego szansa, aby go skrzywdzić i będzie musiał o tym pamiętać przez resztę życia.

Niech krzyczy.

* * *

><p>Harry upuścił resztki piły na ziemię. Mosiężne zawiasy okazały się być całkowicie odporne, nawet ich nie zarysował. Zaczynał podejrzewać, że nawet desperacka próba transmutowania kwasu albo materiałów wybuchowych by mu nie pomogła. Z drugiej strony, udało mu się zniszczyć piłę.<p>

Zegarek wskazywał 19:02, więc miał niespełna piętnaście minut. Harry próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy ma w sakiewce jeszcze jakieś ostre rzeczy, które trzeba spacyfikować i poczuł wilgoć w oczach. Gdyby mógł, kiedy już jego zmieniacz czasu się otworzy, cofnąć się na tyle, żeby _zapobiec__…_

I wtedy zorientował się, że jest _głupi._

Nie po raz pierwszy był zamknięty w pokoju.

Profesor McGonagall wyjaśniła mu już kiedyś prawidłowe rozwiązanie.

…zabroniła mu również używać zmieniacza czasu do tego typu manewrów.

Czy zrozumiałaby, że ten wypadek zasługuje na dyspensę? Czy by po prostu zabrała mu zmieniacz czasu?

Harry pozbierał swoje rzeczy i wszystkie dowody do sakiewki. Zaklęcie czyszczące zajęło się wymiocinami na podłodze, ale nie usunęło potu, którym przesiąkły jego szaty. Przewrócone ławki zostawił na miejscu, nie warto było się tym przejmować mając tylko jedną rękę.

Kiedy wszystko było gotowe, zerknął na zegarek. 19:04.

I poczekał. Sekundy mijały niczym lata.

O 19:07 otworzyły się drzwi.

Profesora Flitwick miał zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy.

– Czy wszystko w porządku, Harry? – zapytał piskliwym głosem. – Dostałem list, w którym było napisane, że siedzisz tutaj zamknięty…


	23. Hipoteza Inteligencji Makiawelicznej

Rozdział 24: Hipoteza Inteligencji Makiawelicznej

* * *

><p>Akt 3:<p>

* * *

><p>Draco czekał w niewielkiej alkowie z oknem, którą znalazł w pobliżu Wielkiej Sali i czuł jak mu kiszki marsza grają.<p>

Będzie cena i to niemała. Wiedział o tym, jak tylko się obudził i poczuł, że nie ośmieli się wejść do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, ponieważ może być tam Harry Potter, i nie wiadomo było, co by mogło się wydarzyć potem.

Kroki.

– Wknajaj – powiedział głos Wincentego. – Meter ma dziś lipny humor, więc uważaj!

Draco postanowił obedrzeć ze skóry tego idiotę i odesłać zwłoki razem z prośbą o mądrzejszego posługacza, na przykład zdechłgo chomika.

Jedne kroki się oddaliły a inne przybliżyły.

Burczenie w brzuchu Draco przybrało na sile.

Harry Potter pojawił się na końcu korytarza. Twarz miał obojętną, ale jego szaty z niebieską lamówką leżały jakoś krzywo, jakby ich nie wyrównał…

– _Twoja dłoń_ – powiedział bezmyślnie.

Harry podniósł lewą rękę, jakby sam chciał się przyjrzeć.

Dłoń zwisała bezwładnie, jakby była martwa.

– Madame Pomfrey mówi, że to przejdzie – Harry powiedział cicho. – Powinna prawie wyzdrowieć zanim się zaczną jutro lekcje.

Na chwilę ta wiadomość przyniosła mu ulgę.

A potem zrozumiał.

– Byłeś u Madame Pomfrey – wyszeptał.

– Oczywiście że byłem – Harry Potter powiedział to tak, jakby było oczywiste. – Moja ręka nie działała.

Draco zaczynał powoli pojmować głębię swojej głupoty, dużo gorszą niż u tamtych Ślizgonów, których zmieszał z błotem.

Przyjął za pewnik, że nikt nie zwróci się do przełożonych, kiedy Malfoy wyrządzi mu coś złego. Że nikt i nigdy nie chciałby na siebie zwracać uwagi Lucjusza Malfoy'a.

Ale Harry Potter nie był małym, przerażonym Puchonem, który stara się pozostać na uboczu. Już był w centrum uwagi, również Ojca.

– Co jeszcze powiedziała? – Zapytał poprzez kluchę w gardle.

– Profesor Flitwick mówił, że to zaklęcie jest Czarną klątwą do tortur, więc to bardzo poważna sprawa, i że moja odmowa podania sprawcy jest całkowicie nie do przyjęcia.

Długa cisza.

– A potem – głos Draco drżał.

– Szczerze przeprosiłem – Harry lekko się uśmiechnął. – Na co profesor Flitwick się zmarszczył i wtedy powiedziałem mu, że cała sprawa w rzeczywistości jest bardzo poważna, tajemnicza i _delikatna,_ oraz, że już powiadomiłem dyrektora o całym przedsięwzięciu.

– Nie! – sapnął Draco. – Flitwick na tym by nie poprzestał! Musiał zapytać Dumbledore'a!

– Owszem. Zaraz potem zaciągnął mnie do gabinetu dyrektora.

Draco się cały już trząsł. Jeśli Dumbledore zabrałby Harry'ego Pottera przed Wizengamot — po dobroci lub nie — i kazał mu zeznawać po zażyciu Veritaserum, że Draco go torturował… Zbyt wielu ludzi kochało Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Ojciec mógłby _nie wygrać_ tego głosowania…

Mógłby za to przekonać Dumbledore'a, żeby tego nie robił, ale to by _kosztowało._ Bardzo kosztowało. Gra miała teraz reguły, nie można już było grozić przypadkowym ludziom. Ale Draco wpadł w ręce Dumbledore'a z własnej woli. I był bardzo wartościowym zakładnikiem.

Chociaż skoro już nie mógł być Śmierciożercą, nie był już tak cenny jak myślał Ojciec.

Ta myśl przeszyła mu serce jak czar tnący.

– I co potem? – wyszeptał.

– Dumbledore od razu się domyślił, że to byłeś ty. Wiedział, że się spotykamy.

Najgorszy możliwy scenariusz. Jeśliby Dumbledore nie zgadł kto był winien, być może nie użyłby Legilimencji, aby się tego dowiedzieć… Ale jeśli _wiedział…_

– I? – Draco z trudem wydusił jedną głoskę.

– Chwilę porozmawialiśmy.

– I?

– I wytłumaczyłem, że bezczynność będzie w jego najlepszym interesie – Harry Potter szeroko się uśmiechnął.

Umysł Draco wpadł na murowaną ścianę i się rozprysł. Gapił się teraz na Harry'ego ze szczęką na ziemi niczym kretyn.

Potrzebował trochę czasu, żeby sobie przypomnieć.

Harry znał sekret Dumbledore'a, ten sam sekret, którego używał Snape.

Draco teraz już rozumiał. Dumbledore musiał być bardzo poważny, ukrywać swój zapał i tłumaczyć Harry'emu jak poważna była to sprawa.

A Harry uprzejmie kazał mu, dla jego własnego dobra, trzymać gębę na kłódkę.

Ojciec ostrzegał go przed takimi ludźmi. Ludźmi, którzy mogli cię zrujnować i być przy tym tak ujmującymi, że trudno było ich porządnie nienawidzić.

– Po czym dyrektor powiedział profesorowi Flitwickowi, że rzeczywiście, była to tajemnicza i delikatna sprawa, o której wiedział już wcześniej. Mówił, że nie sądzi, aby naciskanie teraz pomogło mi bądź komukolwiek innemu. Wtedy profesor Flitwick zaczął narzekać, że zwyczajne knucie dyrektora posuwa się za daleko i musiałem mu przerwać i wytłumaczyć, że był to _mój_ pomysł, i że dyrektor mnie do niczego nie zmuszał, więc profesor Flitwick zaczął _mi_ robić wykład. Z kolei dyrektor _je__mu_ przerwał i powiedział, że ponieważ jestem Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył, zawsze będę pakował się w dziwaczne i niebezpieczne przygody, więc bezpieczniej, żebym pakował się w nie celowo niż żebym czekał aż zdarzą się przypadkiem. Na to profesor Flitwick zamachał rękami i zaczął krzyczeć na _nas obu _tym swoim piskliwym głosem o tym, że nie obchodzi go, co my tu razem knujemy, ale coś takiego nie może się wydarzyć nigdy więcej dopóki będę Krukonem albo mnie wyrzuci i będę mógł pójść sobie do Gryfonów, gdzie by to całe _Dumbledorzenie_ pasowało…

Coraz _trudniej_ było go nienawidzić.

– W każdym razie nie chcę, żeby mnie wyrzucili z Ravenclawu, więc obiecałem profesorowi Flitwickowi, że nic podobnego się więcej nie wydarzy, a gdyby się wydarzyło — powiem mu, kto to zrobił.

Harry powinien patrzeć na niego lodowato. Jego głos powinien kryć groźbę. Wcale tak nie było.

Draco zauważył pytanie, które powinno być dla niego oczywiste i cały nastrój natychmiast prysł.

– Czemu… nie powiedziałeś?

Harry podszedł do okna, na słońce, które niewielkim promieniem oświetlało alkowę i obrócił twarz w stronę zielonej, hogwardzkiej łąki. Światło opromieniało jego, jego szaty i jego twarz.

– Czemu? – urwał na moment. – Myślę, że nie umiałem się na ciebie pogniewać. Wiedziałem, że pierwszy cię zraniłem. Nie nazwę tego nawet wyrównaniem rachunków, bo to, co ci zrobiłem było gorsze od tego, co ty zrobiłeś mi.

Kolejna murowana ściana. Gdyby Harry mówił starożytną greką Draco nie zrozumiałby ani słowa więcej.

Umysł Draco szukał wzorów ale nie mógł ich znaleźć. Takie wyznanie nie było w interesie Harry'ego. Miał już władzę nad Draco i takie słowa by nie umocniły lojalności Draco. Do tego powinien podkreślać jak bardzo był dobry, a nie jak bardzo skrzywdził Draco,

– Niemniej – Harry powiedział ciszej – nie rób tego więcej, Draco. To bolało i nie wiem, czy mógłbym ci drugi raz wybaczyć. Nie wiem, czy mógłbym chcieć ci wybaczyć.

Draco nie mógł tego pojąć.

Czy Harry próbował być jego _przyjacielem?_

Niemożliwe, żeby był tak głupi, żeby dopuszczać taką możliwość po tym, co zaszło.

Można być czyimś przyjacielem i sprzymierzeńcem, tak jak Draco próbował być dla Harry'ego, albo można zniszczyć jego życie i odebrać wszystkie możliwości. Nie można obu tych rzeczy na raz.

Ale Draco nie rozumiał co innego Harry _mógłby_ chcieć.

I wtedy przyszła mu do głowy dziwna myśl, coś o czym Harry mówił wczoraj.

Brzmiała ona „sprawdź to".

„Obudziłeś się jako naukowiec" mówił Harry, „i nawet, jeśli nigdy nie nauczysz się nigdy używać tej mocy, będziesz już zawsze, szukał, sposobów, sprawdzenia, swoich, przekonań…" Te złowieszcze słowa, przerywane westchnieniami bólu, wciąż krążyły po głowie Draco.

Jeśli Harry udawał skruszonego przyjaciela, który kogoś skrzywdził przez przypadek…

– Wszystko zaplanowałeś! – Draco udało się wcisnąć oskarżycielską nutę. – Nie zrobiłeś tego, bo byłeś zły, zrobiłeś to, bo chciałeś!

„Głupcze" powie teraz Harry Potter, „oczywiście, że wszystko zaplanowałem, a teraz jesteś w moich rękach…"

– To, co wczoraj się wydarzyło – Harry odwrócił się w stronę Draco – _nie było_ zaplanowane – głos mu się łamał. – _Planowałem,_ że nauczę cię, dlaczego zawsze lepiej jest znać prawdę, że później razem spróbujemy odkryć prawdę o krwi, że jakakolwiek odpowiedź wyjdzie, przyjmiemy ją. Wczoraj… pośpieszyłem się.

– Zawsze lepiej jest znać prawdę – powtórzył zimno Draco. – Jakbyś mi wyrządzał _przysługę._

Harry pokiwał głową, czym kompletnie zbił Draco z pantałyku i powiedział:

– A co, jeśli Lucjusz wpadnie na ten sam pomysł, który miałem, że problem bierze się stąd, że potężni czarodzieje mają mniej dzieci? Mógłby rozpocząć program, w którym płaciłby najsilniejszym czystokrwistym, aby mieli więcej dzieci. W sumie, gdyby puryzm krwi _był zgodny z prawdą,_ to właśnie _powinien_ robić — rozwiązywać problem ze _swojej_ strony, tam, gdzie może sprawom zaradzić natychmiast. W tej chwili jesteś jedynym jego przyjacielem, który by próbował powstrzymać go przed marnowaniem wysiłków, ponieważ tylko ty znasz _prawdę_ i możesz przewidzieć prawdziwe wyniki.

Draco pomyślał, że Harry Potter dorastał w tak dziwacznym otoczeniu, że obecnie był bardziej magicznym stworzeniem niż czarodziejem. Draco nie był w stanie odgadnąć, co Harry miał zamiar powiedzieć.

– _Czemu?_ – zapytał. Nietrudno było mu nasączyć głos bólem zdrady. – Czemu mi to _zrobiłeś?_ Co chciałeś osiągnąć?

– Cóż, jesteś dziedzicem Lucjusza. Dumbledore, możesz wierzyć lub nie, uważa mnie za swoją własność. Więc mieliśmy dorosnąć, aby walczyć za nich w ich wojnach. Albo możemy zrobić coś innego.

– Chcesz sprowokować – Draco powoli rozplątywał w swojej głowie intrygę Harry'ego – pomiędzy nimi ostateczną walkę i przejąć władzę, kiedy już obaj się wyczerpią – poczuł mróz w żyłach. _Musiał_ spróbować go powstrzymać za wszelką cenę…

Ale Harry pokręcił głową.

– Na gwiazdy w niebiosach, _nie!_

– Nie…?

– Żaden z nas by na to nie poszedł. To _nasz_ świat i nie chcemy go zepsuć. Ale wyobraź sobie na przykład, że Lucjusz by sądził, że Spisek jest twoim narzędziem i że jesteś po jego stronie, podczas gdy Dumbledore by wierzył, że Spisek jest mój i jestem po jego stronie. Co więcej, Lucjusz by myślał, że mnie nawróciłeś i że Dumbledore sądzi, że Spisek jest mój, a Dumbledore by myślał, że ja nawróciłem ciebie podczas gdy Lucjusz sądzi, że spisek jest twój. Dzięki temu obaj by nam pomagali, ale wyłącznie tak, żeby ten drugi nie mógł tego zauważyć.

Draco nie musiał udawać, że nie wie, co powiedzieć

Ojciec zabrał go kiedyś na przedstawienie pod tytułem „Tragedia Lighta". Opowiadało o _niewiarygodnie_ mądrym Ślizgonie o nazwisku Light, który postanowił oczyścić świat ze zła za pomocą starożytnego pierścienia, który mógł zabić każdego, kogo twarz i imię były znane właścicielowi. Przeciw niemu stał inny Ślizgon, złoczyńca Lawliet, który nosił maskę, aby ukryć swoją prawdziwą twarz. Draco krzyczał i klaskał we właściwych momentach, szczególnie w środku, a kiedy sztuka skończyła się smutno, był bardzo zawiedziony, więc Ojciec delikatnie mu wypomniał, że już w tytule było słowo „tragedia".

Później Ojciec spytał go, czy rozumie, dlaczego obejrzeli to przedstawienie.

Draco odpowiedział, że miał się nauczyć być tak przebiegły jak Light kiedy dorośnie.

Ojciec odparł, że Draco chyba już nie mógł bardziej się pomylić i wskazał, że gdyby Lawliet mądrze ukrył twarz, nadal nie było powodu, aby ujawniał Lightowi swoje _imię._ Następnie Ojciec zrównał z ziemią praktycznie każdy element sztuki, a Draco słuchał wybałuszając oczy. Na koniec Ojciec podsumował, że tego typu sztuki _nigdy_ nie mają związku z rzeczywistością, ponieważ gdyby dramatopisarz wiedział, co _mógłby_ zrobić ktoś _naprawdę_ tak mądry jak miał być Light, sam by spróbował przejąć władzę nad światem, a nie jedynie pisać o tym sztuki.

Potem Ojciec wytłumaczył Draco Regułę Trzech, która polegała na tym, że każdy plan, który wymaga więcej niż trzech wydarzeń, nie wypali w prawdziwym świecie.

_Co więcej,_ tylko głupiec próbowałby przeprowadzić _maksymalnie skomplikowany_ plan, więc w praktyce granicą były dwa wydarzenia.

Draco nawet nie umiał znaleźć słów, aby opisać jak bardzo kosmicznie nierealny był wielki plan Harry'ego.

Ale był to _typowy_ błąd kogoś, kto nie miał prawdziwych mentorów, myślał, że jest mądry i uczył się projektowania planów ze sztuk teatralnych.

– No, co myślisz o moim planie?

– Cwany… – powiedział powoli. Okrzyk „błyskotliwy!" i westchnienie podziwu byłyby zbyty podejrzane. – Mogę ci zadać pytanie?

– Jasne.

– Czemu kupiłeś Grangerównie kosztowną sakiewkę?

– Żeby pokazać, że nie mam do niej żalu – Harry odparł bez namysłu. – Ale sądzę, że będzie jej przez kilka miesięcy głupio odmawiać mi drobnych przysług.

Wtedy Draco zrozumiał, że Harry _naprawdę_ próbuje być jego przyjacielem.

Ruch przeciw Grangerównie _był_ sprytny, może nawet błyskotliwy. Odwróć uwagę wroga, wyrób sobie dług wdzięczności i będziesz mógł wmanewrować go w pułapkę _zwyczajnie o to prosząc._ Draco nie mógłby czegoś takiego przeprowadzić, jego cel byłby zbyt podejrzliwy, ale Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył _mógł._ W każdym razie pierwszym elementem planu Harry'ego był kosztowny prezent dla wroga. Draco by tego nie wymyślił, ale mogło _działać__…_

Jeśli się było wrogiem Harry'ego, jego plany mogły być z początku nieprzejrzyste, a nawet głupie. Jednak jego tok myślenia był _spójny_ jak się już go zrozumiało i można było przewidzieć, kiedy próbował cię zranić.

Niemniej to, co Harry obecnie robił _nie miało_ sensu.

Bo jeśli byłeś _przyjacielem_ Harry'ego, on próbował się z tobą przyjaźnić w ten obcy, niezrozumiały sposób, którego nauczyło go życie pośród mugoli, nawet jeśli to oznaczało, że niszczy całe twoje życie.

Cisza się przedłużała.

– Wiem, że paskudnie nadwyrężyłem naszą przyjaźń – Harry w końcu powiedział. – Ale proszę, zrozum Draco, że naprawdę chciałem, żebyśmy razem poznali prawdę. Czy możesz to wybaczyć?

Rozwidlenie, ale tylko jedną z dróg łatwo później wrócić, gdyby Draco zmienił zdanie…

– Chyba rozumiem, co chciałeś osiągnąć – skłamał – więc tak.

– Cieszę się – twarz Harry'ego pojaśniała.

Dwóch uczniów stało w alkowie, Harry wciąż skąpany w słonecznym promieniu, Draco w cieniu.

Draco uświadomił sobie z przerażeniem i paniką, że chociaż czekał go straszliwy los jako przyjaciela Harry'ego, on miał obecnie tak wiele możliwości grożenia Draco, że _gorzej_ byłoby zostać wrogiem Pottera.

Chyba.

Może.

Cóż, zawsze mogli później się zmienić we wrogów…

Był zgubiony.

– To co teraz? – spytał.

– Będziemy się uczyć w przyszłą sobotę?

– Lepiej, żeby nie było tak jak ostatnio…

– Nie obawiaj się. Kilka _takich_ sobót i wiedziałbyś więcej _ode mnie._

Harry się roześmiał. Draco nie.

– O, zanim pójdziesz – Harry uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem. – Wiem, że to nie najlepszy czas, ale chciałem cię poprosić o radę.

– Jasne – odparł Draco, trochę rozkojarzony tą ostatnią uwagą.

– Wydałem prawie całe złoto, które ukradłem z mojej skrytki u Gringotta, żeby kupić tę sakiewkę…

Hę?

– …A klucz do skrytki jest u McGonagall albo Dumbledore'a. I chciałem uruchomić plan, który wymaga pewnych środków, więc zastanawiałem się, czy wiesz może, skąd bym mógł wziąć…

– Pożyczę ci pieniądze – buzia Draco przemówiła odruchowo.

– Draco, nie musisz… – Harry był miło zaskoczony

– Ile?

Harry wymienił kwotę i Draco nie mógł opanować zaskoczenia. Była niemalże równa wszystkim pieniądzom, które Ojciec mu dał na cały rok; pozostałoby mu tylko kilka galeonów…

A potem wymierzył sobie mentalnego kopniaka. Przecież wystarczyło, aby napisał Ojcu, że nie ma pieniędzy, ponieważ udało mu się je _pożyczyć Harry'emu Potterowi_ i Ojciec odesłałby mu specjalny list gratulacyjny pisany złotym atramentem, gigantyczną czekoladową żabę (jadłby ją przez dwa tygodnie) i dziesięć razy więcej galeonów na wypadek, gdyby Harry znowu potrzebował pożyczki.

– To za dużo, prawda? – powiedział Harry. – Przepraszam, nie powinienem był pytać…

– Wybacz, ale _jestem_ Malfoy'em. Nie spodziewałem się, że możesz potrzebować _tak dużo._

– Nie bój się – odparł wesoło Harry Potter. – Ten plan nie zagraża interesom twojej rodziny, to tylko moja złośliwość.

– Zatem nie ma sprawy – Draco skinął głową. – Chcesz je teraz?

– Chętnie.

Kiedy już wychodzili z alkowy i kierowali się do lochów, Draco nie mógł się oprzeć pytaniu:

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, do którego to planu?

– Rity Skeeter.

Draco pomyślał o sobie kilka bardzo niemiłych słów, ale już nie mógł odmówić.

* * *

><p>Zanim doszli do lochów, Draco zdążył pozbierać myśli.<p>

Trudno było mu nienawidzić Harry'ego Pottera. Harry _próbował _być przyjacielski, był po prostu szalony.

Ale to nie powstrzyma zemsty Draco ani nawet jej nie opóźni.

– Więc – powiedział, upewniwszy się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Ich głosy były i tak Stłumione, ale przezorność nie zaszkodzi. – Tak sobie myślałem. Jak zaprosimy nowych członków do Spisku, będą musieli _myśleć,_ że jesteśmy sobie równi. W przeciwnym razie _pierwszy z nich_ odkryje wszystko przed Ojcem. Myślałeś już nad tym, prawda?

– Oczywiście.

– A _czy_ będziemy równi?

– Obawiam się, że nie – widać było, że Harry próbuje być delikatny, ale też nie bardzo udawało mu się ukrywanie protekcjonalności. – Przykro mi, Draco, ale na razie nawet nie wiesz, co znaczy słowo „Bayesowski" w nazwie Spisku. Będziesz musiał uczyć się miesiącami, zanim będziesz mógł udawać na tyle dobrze, by ktokolwiek _dał się nabrać__._

– Bo nie znam wystarczająco dużo nauki – Draco uważnie utrzymał neutralność tonu głosu.

– Problem nie polega na tym, że nie znasz jakiejś konkretnej wiedzy naukowej, takiej jak kwas deoksyrybonukleinowy – Harry pokręcił głową. – I _bez niej_ możesz mi być równy. Nie znasz jednak metod racjonalności, tej _głębszej, _tajemnej wiedzy, która umożliwiła te wszystkie odkrycia. _Spróbuję_ cię ich nauczyć, ale to jest dużo trudniejsze. Pomyśl o tym, co było wczoraj. Tak, wykonałeś część pracy. Ale to ja panowałem nad sytuacją. Odpowiedziałeś na część pytań, ale to ja je wszystkie zadałem. Pomogłeś pchać, ale to ja sterowałem. Bez metod racjonalności nie dałbyś rady sterować Spiskiem tam, gdzie musi pójść.

– Rozumiem – odpowiedział Draco z nutą zawodu w głosie.

– Postaram się brać pod uwagę to, że jesteś ekspertem, Draco – Harry próbował mówić jeszcze delikatniej – w tematach takich, jak ludzie. Ale i ty musisz brać pod uwagę moje kompetencje, i po prostu _nijak_ nie mógłbyś być mi równy, jeśli chodzi o sterowanie Spiskiem. Jesteś naukowcem od _wczoraj,_ znasz _jeden sekret_ o kwasie deoksyrybonukleinowym i nie masz praktyki w _żadnych_ metodach racjonalności.

– Rozumiem.

I to była prawda.

"Tematy takie, jak ludzie" powiedział Harry. Przejęcie władzy nad spiskiem nie sprawi mu problemu. A później zabije Harry'ego choćby po to, aby być pewnym…

Wróciło do niego wspomnienie mdłości, które czuł zeszłej nocy, kiedy Harry krzyczał.

Znowu pomyślał kilka niemiłych słów.

No dobra. _Nie zabije_ Harry'ego. Wychowali go mugole — to nie jego wina, że jest szalony.

Harry będzie żył po to, żeby Draco mógł mu powtarzać, że to dla jego własnego dobra i że po winien być wdzięczny…

I z nagłą przyjemnością odkrył, że _naprawdę_ będzie to dla dobra Harry'ego. Gdyby Harry próbował przeprowadzić swój plan omamienia Ojce i Dumbledore'a, _zginął__by__ marnie._

_Doskonale._

Draco odbierze Harry'emu wszystkie marzenia, tak jak Harry zrobił to z nim.

Draco powie Harry'emu, że to dla jego dobra i będzie to prawdą.

Draco użyje Spisku i mocy Nauki po to, aby oczyścić świat czarodziejów, a Ojciec będzie z niego tak dumny, jakby został Śmierciożercą.

Złe plany Harry'ego Pottera zostaną udaremnione i moce słusznej sprawy zwyciężą.

Zemsta doskonała.

Chyba, że…

"Udawaj, że udajesz, że jesteś naukowcem" powiedział mu Harry Potter.

Draco nie umiał dokładnie opisać, co było popaprane w mózgu Harry'ego…

(ponieważ nigdy nie słyszał o _głębokości rekurencji_)

…ale mógł się domyślić, jakiego rodzaju plany mogły się w nim pojawić.

…chyba, że właśnie tego Harry _chciał_ od Draco, jako części jakiegoś _większego_ planu, w głąb którego by się Draco pakował próbując zniweczyć ten plan. Może nawet Harry _wiedział,_ że obecny plan nie ma szans i opisał go _tylko po to,_ żeby Draco nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie pokrzyżowania go…

Nie. To droga do _szaleństwa._ _Musi_ być gdzieś granica. Czarny Pan nie był _tak_ pokręcony. Takie rzeczy nie zdarzały się w rzeczywistości, tylko w głupawych bajeczkach na dobranoc o tępych gargulcach, które zawsze pomagały planom bohatera mimo iż zawsze próbowały go powstrzymać.

* * *

><p>A obok Draco Harry szedł z uśmiechem na ustach i myślał o ewolucyjnych początkach ludzkiej inteligencji.<p>

Na początku, zanim ludzie mieli zielone pojęcie o tym, jak działa ewolucja, mieli dziwaczne pomysły w rodzaju „inteligencja ludzka wyewoluowała po to, abyśmy mogli wymyślać lepsze narzędzia".

Taki pomysł był dziwaczny dlatego, że wystarczyło, aby jedna osoba z plemienia wymyśliła narzędzie i wszyscy mogliby go używać, przeniosłoby się do innych plemion i nadal by go używano setki lat później. Świetna sprawa z punktu widzenia postępu technologicznego, ale z perspektywy ewolucyjnej oznaczało to, że osoba, która wymyśliła narzędzie nie miała wielkiej _przewagi_ dostosowania i nie miała znacznie _więcej_ dzieci od wszystkich innych. Tylko _wyraźna_ przewaga dostosowania mogła zwiększyć frekwencję genu w populacji i popchnąć jakąś pojedynczą mutację tak, aby upowszechniła się i opanowała wszystkich. W dodatku błyskotliwe wynalazki nie były tak częste, aby wywołać jakąś presję selekcji, niezbędną do popularyzacji mutacji. Taki pomysł łatwo mógł przyjść do głowy, jak się popatrzyło na wszelką ludzką broń, czołgi i bomby nuklearne i porównało je z szympansami, że inteligencja jest potrzebna do rozwoju techniki. Pomysł zrozumiały, ale błędny.

Zanim ludzie mieli zielone pojęcie o tym, jak działa ewolucja, mieli dziwaczne pomysły w rodzaju „klimat się zmieniał, plemiona musiały migrować i ludzie potrzebowali inteligencji, aby rozwiązywać nowe problemy".

Ale ludzki mózg jest czterokrotnie większy od mózgu szympansa. Zużywa 20% energii całego ciała. Ludzie byli _niewiarygodnie_ mądrzejsi od jakiegokolwiek innego gatunku. Takie zmiany nie pojawiają się dlatego, że środowisko trochę zwiększyło trudność problemów. W takich sytuacjach organizmy robią się tylko trochę inteligentniejsze. Żeby uzyskać tak gigantyczny mózg, jakiś proces ewolucyjny musiał się _wymknąć spod kontroli,_ coś co by ludzi wciąż i wciąż popychało.

A dzisiejsi naukowcy mieli już całkiem niezłe pojęcie o tym, co to za proces wymknął się spod kontroli.

Harry czytał kiedyś fascynującą książkę pod tytułem „Chimpanzee Politics". Była w niej historia o tym, jak dorosły szympans imieniem Luit przeciwstawił się starzejącemu Yeroenowi, samcowi alfa stada. Luitowi pomagał młody Nikkie. Nikkie nie wtrącał się bezpośrednio w walki pomiędzy Yeroenem i Luitem, ale nie pozwalał na interwencję innych członków stada, popleczników Yeroena. Z czasem Luit wygrał, został nowym alfą, a Nikkie jego zastępcą…

…ale wkrótce Nikkie zawiązał przymierze z pokonanym Yeroenem, obalił Luita i _sam został_ alfą.

Taka historia sprawiała, że musiał się zachwycić nad milionami lat podczas których jedne hominidy próbowały przechytrzyć _inne_ — ewolucyjny wyścig zbrojeń bez hamulców — i które doprowadziły do zwiększonych możliwości mózgu.

Bo, wiecie, człowiek by to zakończenie bez trudu przewidział.

* * *

><p>A obok Harry'ego Draco szedł tłumiąc uśmiech i myśląc o swojej zemście.<p>

Któregoś dnia, może za wiele lat, ale kiedyś na pewno, Harry Potter dowie się, co to znaczy nie docenić Malfoy'a.

Draco obudził w sobie naukowca w ciągu jednego dnia. Harry mówił, że powinno to zająć miesiące.

Ale oczywiście Malfoy musiał być potężniejszym naukowcem od nie-Malfoy'a.

Więc Draco nauczy się wszystkich metod racjonalności Harry'ego Pottera, a potem nadejdzie czas…


	24. Nie szukajcie od razu rozwiązań

Rozdział 25: Nie szukajcie od razu rozwiązań

* * *

><p>Uwaga: Zwykle nauka przedstawiona w tej historii jest prawidłowa, więc muszę ostrzec, że w rozdziałach 22-25 Harry pomija wiele innych możliwości. Przede wszystkim może być wiele genów magii, ale umieszczonych na jednym chromosomie (co by nie mogło się wydarzyć ewolucyjnie, ale taki chromosom mógłby być sztucznie skonstruowany). W takim przypadku dziedziczenie wyglądałoby po Mendlowsku, ale chromosom magiczny mógłby ulegać degradacji poprzez crossing-over z homologicznym chromosomem niemagicznym (Harry czytał o Mendlu i chromosomach w książkach o historii nauki, ale nie zna zbytnio genetyki i nie wie, że istnieje coś takiego jak crossing-over. W końcu ma tylko jedenaście lat). Pomijając jednak to, że współczesny periodyk naukowy przyczepiłby się do wielu szczegółów, wszystko, co Harry przedstawia jako silne przesłanki, jest w rzeczywistości silnymi przesłankami — inne możliwości są nieprawdopodobne.<p>

[Od tłumaczki: zakładając zgrupowanie genów magii na jednym chromosomie, w ciągu 150 lat od pierwszych małżeństw magiczno-mugolskich różne warianty tych genów tak by się wymieszały, że nie pozostałoby śladu po dziedziczeniu Mendlowskim, zwłaszcza w rodzinach, w których takie małżeństwa byłyby na porządku dziennym. W każdym razie w czasach Harry'ego widać byłoby dziedziczenie wielogenowe, ale z pewnymi skrzywieniami sugerującymi właśnie sprzężenie genów na jednym chromosomie. Ciekawsze według mnie byłyby równie prawdopodobne opcja imprintu.]

* * *

><p>Akt 2:<p>

(Słońce rozświetlało Wielką Salę poprzez zaczarowany sufit i wywoływało w uczniach wrażenie, że siedzą pod gołym niebem. Odbijało się w ich talerzach i miskach, podczas gdy oni, odświeżeni dobrze przespaną nocą, wchłaniali śniadanie i przygotowywali się do realizacji wszelkich swoich niedzielnych planów.)

Więc. Tylko jedna rzecz sprawiała, że zostawałeś czarodziejem. DNA w zasadzie tylko mówiło rybosomom, jak nanizać łańcuszek aminokwasów, aby wyszło białko. Klasyczna fizyka dobrze sobie radziła z opisywaniem aminokwasów, ale nie ważne ile ich byłoby w łańcuchu, konwencjonalna fizyka mówiła, że nigdy, przenigdy nie wyjdzie z tego magia.

A jakoś magia była dziedziczna, tak jak DNA.

A zatem raczej nie było tak, że DNA łączyło niemagiczne aminokwasy w magiczne białka.

Już prędzej kluczowa sekwencja DNA sama z siebie wcale nie dawała magii.

Magia brała się z czegoś innego.

Przy stole Krukonów pewien chłopiec siedział patrząc w przestrzeń. Jego prawa dłoń kładła jakieś nieistotne jedzenie do jego buzi. Można by podmienić mu talerz na kupę piachu i chyba by nie zauważył.

I z jakiegoś powodu Źródło Magii zwracało uwagę na ten konkretny marker DNA u istot, które pod każdym innym względem były zwykłymi ludźmi pochodzącymi od małp.

W sumie całkiem sporo chłopców i dziewcząt patrzyło w przestrzeń. Przecież to był stół Krukonów.

Inne ścieżki logicznego myślenia prowadziły do tych samych wniosków. Skomplikowane mechanizmy zawsze były jednolite wewnątrz gatunku rozmnażającego się płciowo. Jeśli gen B wymagał genu A, to gen A sam z siebie też musiał być użyteczny. Gen A musiał być powszechny zanim B zaczął dawać zauważalną przewagę dostosowania. A kiedy gen B się upowszechnił, może pojawić się wariant A*, który wymaga genu B, potem gen C, który wymaga genu A* oraz B, dalej B*, który wymaga C i tak dalej, dopóki cała maszyna zapętli się tak dokładnie, że usunięcie jakiegokolwiek elementu ją zawali. Ale to wszystko działo się krok po kroku. Ewolucja nigdy nie patrzyła w przyszłość, nigdy nie zaczynała faworyzować B w oczekiwaniu na to, że A się upowszechni. Ewolucja była prostym faktem historycznym, mówiła tylko, że geny tych organizmów, które mają więcej dzieci będą częstsze w następnym pokoleniu. Zatem każdy kawałek maszynerii musiał być powszechny zanim inne kawałki wyewoluowały zależność od niego.

Zatem skomplikowane, wzajemnie zależne mechanizmy białek, które rządziły życiem zawsze były jednolite wewnątrz gatunku rozmnażającego się płciowo — nie licząc garstki wzajemnie niezależnych wariantów, które właśnie podlegały selekcji i kładły podwaliny kolejnych poziomów złożoności. Dlatego wszyscy ludzie mieli ten sam bazowy wzór mózgu, te same emocje, te same miny powiązane z owymi emocjami; takie adaptacje były skomplikowane, więc musiały być wszechobecne.

Jeśli magia działała w ten sposób, jeśli była to wielka, skomplikowana adaptacja składająca się z mnóstwa niezbędnych genów, dziecko mugola i czarodzieja miałoby zaledwie połowę składników tej maszyny, a połowa maszyny to za mało. Mugolacy nigdy by się nie rodzili. Nawet gdyby wszystkie elementy z osobna dostały się do puli genowej mugoli, nigdy by się nie spotkały w jednym miejscu aby stworzyć czarodzieja.

Nie istniała żadna genetycznie izolowana dolina ludzi, którzy natknęli się na ewolucyjną drogę prowadzącą do wyrafinowanego, magicznego fragmentu mózgu. Taka skomplikowana genetyczna maszyneria po prostu nie mogła, raz wymieszawszy się z mugolami, złożyć się w mugolaka.

Zatem jakikolwiek by nie był sposób, w jaki geny decydowały o magii, nie mógł to być przepis na wymyślną maszynerię.

To był jeden z powodów, dla których Harry podejrzewał wzór Mendlowski. Jeśli geny magii nie były skomplikowane, po co miałoby być ich więcej niż jeden?

A jednak magia sama w sobie była skomplikowana. Zaklęcie zamykające drzwi powstrzymywało innych przed ich otwarciem, transmutowaniem zawiasów, opierało się przed _Finite Incantatem_ oraz _Alohomorą_. Wiele części wskazywało w tym samym kierunku; można by to nazwać nakierowaniem na cel albo, prościej, sensem.

Ludzie znali tylko dwa źródła sensownie złożonych rzeczy. Selekcja naturalna, która tworzyła rzeczy w rodzaju motyli. I inteligentna inżynieria, która tworzyła rzeczy w rodzaju samochodów.

Magia nie wyglądała na coś, co samo powołało się do istnienia. Zaklęcia były sensownie skomplikowane, ale nie skomplikowane w celu reprodukcji, jak motyl. Zaklęcia były skomplikowane po to, aby służyć użytkownikom, tak jak samochód.

Zatem inteligentny inżynier stworzył Źródło Magii i nakazał, aby zwracało uwagę na pewien konkretny marker DNA.

Kolejną oczywistą myślą było to, że cała sprawa miała jakiś związek z Atlantydą.

Harry już kiedyś o to pytał Hermionę, bodajże w pociągu do Hogwartu, po tym, jak usłyszał to z ust Draco. Według jej wiedzy, ludzie znali tylko tę nazwę i nic więcej.

Może to była po prostu legenda. Ale łatwo było sobie wyobrazić, że cywilizacja czarodziejów, szczególnie sprzed Zakazu Merlina, wysadziła się w powietrze.

I kontynuując ten tok myślenia: Atlantyda była izolowaną cywilizacją, która jakoś stworzyła Źródło Magii i kazała mu służyć jedynie ludziom z Atlantydzkim markerem DNA, krwią Atlantów.

Podobnie: same słowa i gesty czarodzieja nie były wystarczająco skomplikowane, aby same z siebie wywołać efekty — nie w taki sposób, jak trzy miliardy par zasad ludzkiego DNA były wystarczająco skomplikowane aby zbudować człowieka od zera; nie w taki sposób, jak programy komputerowe, które zabierały tysiące bajtów danych.

Więc słowa i gesty różdżki były niczym spust migawki; dźwignia, która pociągała jakąś ukrytą i bardziej skomplikowaną maszynę. Guziki, nie projekty.

I tak, jak program komputerowy nie skompiluje się, jeśli popełnisz choć jeden błąd literowy, Źródło Magii nie odpowie ci, chyba, że rzucisz zaklęcie dokładnie we właściwy sposób.

Logiczny tok myślenia był nieubłagany.

Prowadził nieuchronnie do jednego wniosku końcowego.

Starożytni przodkowie czarodziejów tysiące lat temu powiedzieli Źródłu Magii, żeby unosiło przedmioty w powietrze tylko wtedy, kiedy ktoś powie…

„_Wingardium Leviosa"._

Harry oklapł na stół i ułożył czoło na prawej dłoni.

W pierwszych dniach projektowania sztucznej inteligencji, kiedy jeszcze nikt nie rozumiał, jak trudny to będzie problem, pewien profesor oddelegował jednego doktoranta, aby rozwiązał problem komputerowego widzenia.

Harry zaczynał rozumieć, jak się czuł ten doktorant.

To zajmie trochę czasu.

Dlaczego więcej wysiłku kosztowało rzucenie _Alohomory,_ jeśli zaklęcia działały niczym guziki?

Kto był tak niemądry, że zaprojektował takie zaklęcie, jak _Avada Kedavra,_ które można było rzucić tylko używając nienawiści?

Dlaczego bezsłowna transmutacja wymagała dokładnego mentalnego rozdzielenia pojęć formy i materiału?

Być może Harry nie rozwiąże tego wszystkiego przed ukończeniem Hogwartu. Być może wciąż będzie nad tym pracował po trzydziestce. Hermiona miała rację, Harry wcześniej naprawdę tego nie rozumiał, jedynie wygłosił inspirującą mowę o wytrwałości.

Harry przez chwilę rozważał, czy spróbować naprawdę zrozumieć, że może mu się nigdy tego nie uda rozwiązać, ale uznał, że to byłoby zbyt daleko idące ustępstwo.

Co więcej, zakładając, że w ciągu kilku dekad dojdzie do nieśmiertelności, wszystko będzie dobrze.

Jakiej metody użył Czarny Pan? W sumie to, że jakoś udało mu się przetrwać śmierć swojego pierwszego ciała było niemalże nieskończenie bardziej istotne niż to, że próbował przejąć władzę nad czarodziejską Anglią…

– Przepraszam – powiedział spodziewany głos za jego ramieniem w niespodziewanym tonie – kiedy znajdzie pan chwilę czasu, pan Malfoy prosi o rozmowę.

Harry nie zakrztusił się płatkami śniadaniowymi. Obrócił się i stawił czoła Crabbe'mu.

– Przepraszam, ale czy nie chciałeś powiedzieć „Meter chce z tobą gamzać?"

– Pan Malfoy rozkazał mi wypowiadać się poprawnie – Crabbe nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego.

– Nic nie słyszę, nie mówisz poprawnie – Harry odwrócił się do miseczki maleńkich niebieskich śnieżynek i uważnie zjadł kolejną łyżkę.

– Meter chce z tobą gamzać – tym razem głos był pełen groźby. – Lepiej się dotaskaj, chyba żeś lemoniada.

No. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem.

* * *

><p>Akt 1:<p>

– Powód? – zapytał stary czarodziej. Nie dopuścił wściekłości na swoją twarz. Chłopiec, który przed nim stał był ofiarą i nie potrzebował więcej przerażających widoków. – Nic nie może usprawiedliwić…

– To, co ja mu zrobiłem, było gorsze.

– Harry, co mu zrobiłeś? – czarodziej zamarł ze strachu.

– Nabrałem go, żeby uwierzył, że go nabrałem na rytuał, w którym poświęcił swoją wiarę w puryzm krwi. I że to oznacza, że nie może zostać Śmierciożercą jak dorośnie. Wszystko stracił, dyrektorze.

Nastała długa cisza, przerwana wyłącznie drobnymi sapnięciami i gwizdnięciami bibelotów, które po pewnym czasie też wydawały się ciszą.

– Ojej. Głupio mi. Ja tu myślałem, że będziesz próbował nawrócić dziedzica Malfoy'ów na przykład pokazując mu prawdziwą przyjaźń i dobroć.

– Pfff! Jakby to mogło podziałać!

Stary czarodziej westchnął. Harry posunął się za daleko.

– Powiedz mi, Harry. Czy kiedykolwiek przyszło ci do głowy, że twój zamiar nawracania kogoś przez kłamstwa i sztuczki jest niespójny?

– Nie powiedziałem wprost ani jednego kłamstwa, w dodatku chodzi tu o Draco Malfoy'a, więc chyba chodzi ci o słowo „spójny" – chłopiec był pełen samozadowolenia.

– I to ma być bohater. Jesteśmy zgubieni – stary czarodziej pokręcił głową z rozpaczy.

* * *

><p>Akt 5:<p>

Długi, wąski tunel z nieociosanego kamienia był oświetlony tylko dziecięcą różdżką i zdawał się ciągnąć kilometrami.

Była trzecia nad ranem i Fred i George ruszyli sekretnym przejściem, które prowadziło długą drogą w dół od pomnika jednookiej wiedźmy w Hogwarcie do piwnicy cukierni Miodowe Królestwo w Hogsmeade.

– I jak? – cicho zapytał Fred. Nikt ich nie mógł podsłuchiwać, ale nieswojo by się czuł mówiąc głośno w środku sekretnego przejścia.

– Wciąż nawala.

– Oba czy…

– Ten sporadyczny się znowu naprawił. Ten drugi wygląda tak samo jak zawsze.

Mapa była nadzwyczaj potężnym artefaktem. Mogła śledzić każdą świadomą istotę na terenie szkoły, na bieżąco i z nazwiskiem. Niemalże na pewno stworzono ją podczas budowy Hogwartu. Pojawianie się błędów źle wróżyło. Jeśli była zepsuta, być może tylko Dumbledore mógł ją naprawić.

A Weasley'owie nie mieli zamiaru oddać jej w ręce Dumbledore'a. Byłaby to niewybaczalna hańba dla Huncwotów — czterech nieznanych, którym udało się ukraść kawałek zabezpieczeń Hogwartu, coś, co prawdopodobnie stworzył sam Salazar Slytherin, i przerobić to w narzędzie uczniowskich figlów.

Niektórzy mogliby takie zachowanie uznać za lekceważące.

Inni mogliby je uznać za przestępstwo.

Bliźniacy święcie wierzyli, że Godryk Gryffindor by ich pochwalił.

Bracia szli głównie milcząc. Zwykle rozmawiali ze sobą, kiedy planowali nowe dowcipy, albo jeśli jeden wiedział coś, co nie było znane drugiemu. Poza tymi sytuacjami nie było po co. Jeśli wiedzieli to samo, zwykle myśleli tak samo i podejmowali takie same decyzje.

Kiedyś, dawno temu, kiedy rodziły się magiczne bliźnięta zwykle jedno z nich zabijano.

Wreszcie Fred i George wspięli się do zakurzonej piwnicy pełnej baryłek i regałów z tajemniczymi składnikami.

Czekali. Nieuprzejmie byłoby zrobić coś innego.

Wkrótce chudy stary mężczyzna w czarnej piżamie zgramolił się po stopniach do tej samej piwnicy.

– Cześć, chłopcy – ziewnął Ambrozjusz Flume. – Nie spodziewałem się was dzisiaj. Już wam się skończyły zapasy?

Bracia zdecydowali, że Fred będzie mówił.

– Nie o to chodzi, panie Flume. Mamy nadzieję, że pomoże nam pan z czymś znacznie… ciekawszym.

-No, chłopcy – pan Flume zaczął ostrzegawczo. – Mam nadzieję, że nie obudziliście mnie tylko po to, żebym wam znowu mówił, że nie sprzedam wam żadnych towarów, które naprawdę mogłyby was wpakować w kłopoty. A przynajmniej dopóki nie skończycie szesnastu…

George wyciągnął coś z szat i podał Flume'owi bez słowa.

– Widział pan to? – zapytał Fred.

Było to wczorajsze wydanie Proroka codziennego. Flume skrzywił się i pokiwał głową. Na pierwszej stronie widniał napis „NASTĘPNY CZARNY PAN?" a pod nim zdjęcie wykonane przez jakiegoś ucznia, na którym inny uczeń patrzył nadzwyczaj zimno i ponuro.

– Czy ten Malfoy nie ma za grosz przyzwoitości? – warknął Flume. – Tak się dobierać do chłopca, jak ma tylko jedenaście lat! Należałoby go zmielić i dodać do czekoladek!

Fred i George równocześnie zamrugali. To Malfoy stał za Ritą Skeeter? O tym ich Harry nie ostrzegał… A to znaczyło, że sam nie wiedział. Nigdy by ich w to nie wciągnął, gdyby wiedział…

Wymienili spojrzenia. Cóż, Harry nie musiał wiedzieć, dopóki sprawa nie była zakończona.

– Panie Flume – cicho przerwał Fred. – Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył potrzebuje pańskiej pomocy.

Flume przyjrzał im się.

A potem ciężko westchnął.

– No dobra. Czego wam potrzeba?

* * *

><p>Akt 6:<p>

Kiedy Rita Skeeter podążała za tłustym łupem często nie zauważała prostaczków, którzy stanowili resztę świata. W ten właśnie sposób niemalże wpadła na łysiejącego mężczyznę, który zaszedł jej drogę.

– Panno Skeeter – przemówił cokolwiek ostro i zimno jak na człowieka o tak młodej twarzy. – Cóż za zbieg okoliczności.

– Spadaj, lamusie! – warknęła Rita i spróbowała go ominąć.

Mężczyzna poruszył się równo z nią tak dokładnie, że wyglądało, jakby żadne z nich nie zmieniło pozycji, tylko stali a ulica się obok nich przesunęła.

– Za kogo ty się uważasz? – Rita zmrużyła oczy ze złości.

– Jakże nieostrożnie – sucho odparł mężczyzna – zapomnieć twarz przyczajonego Śmierciożercy, który ćwiczy Harry'ego Pottera na przyszłego Czarnego Pana. Przecież – uśmieszek – nie chciałabyś na kogoś takie wpaść na ulicy, szczególnie po tej partaninie na jego temat w gazecie.

Rita musiała się moment zastanowić. To był Kwiryniusz Quirrell? Wyglądał jednocześnie za staro i za młodo. Gdyby rozluźnił ten protekcjonalny wyraz twarzy, wyglądałby na niespełna czterdzieści lat. I już łysiał? Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na Uzdrowiciela czy co?

Nie. To nie miało znaczenia, musiała znaleźć odpowiedni czas, miejsce i postać. Właśnie dostała anonimowy donos, że Madame Bones znajduje wiele czasu dla jednego ze swoich młodszych asystentów. Dostanie niezły bonus, jeśli uda jej się to sprawdzić, bo Bones była wysoko na liście priorytetów. Donosiciel mówił, że pani Bones i jej młody asystent mają się spotkać w specjalnym pokoju w restauracji „U Mary", bardzo popularnym dla pewnych celów. W dodatku zabezpieczonym przed wszelakimi urządzeniami podsłuchowymi, ale nie przez pięknym, niebieskim żukiem usadowionym na jednej ze ścian…

– Spadaj! – Powtórzyła i spróbowała odepchnąć Quirrella. Ten wykonał unik, przez co Rita zamachnęła się na powietrze.

– Patrz – Quirrell podciągnął lewy rękaw szaty. – Nie ma Mrocznego Znaku. Proszę opublikować sprostowanie.

Rita się roześmiała z niedowierzaniem. Oczywiście, że nie był prawdziwym Śmierciożercą. W przeciwnym razie gazeta by tego nie opublikowała.

– Zapomnij, patafianie. A teraz się zmywaj.

Quirrell chwilę się w nią wpatrywał.

A potem uśmiechnął.

– Panno Skeeter, miałem nadzieję, że znajdę jakiegoś haka, który by był bardziej przekonujący. Ale po prostu nie mogę sobie odmówić przyjemności najzwyklejszego rozgniecenia pani na miazgę.

– Już próbowano. Zejdź mi z drogi, patafianie albo znajdę jakichś aurorów i każę cię aresztować za utrudnianie pracy prasy.

Quirrell się lekko pokłonił i przeszedł obok niej.

– Do widzenia, Rito Skeeter.

Kiedy ruszyła ostro do przodu zauważyła kątem świadomości, że mężczyzna gwiżdże jakąś melodię.

Jakby miało ją to przestraszyć.

* * *

><p>Akt 4:<p>

– Sorry, ale tym razem wypadam – powiedział Lee Jordan. – Wolę gigantyczne pająki.

Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył powiedział, że ma ważne zadanie dla Zakonu Chaosu, coś poważnego i tajemniczego, trudniejszego i o większym znaczeniu niż ich zwykły repertuar dowcipów.

Po czym Harry wygłosił mowę równie natchnioną co mętną. Chodziło w niej o to, że gdyby Fred, George i Lee mogli się nauczyć być dziwaczniejszymi, mieliby nadzwyczajny potencjał. Mogliby czynić życie innych ludzi surrealistycznym, a nie tylko zaskakiwać ich w stylu wiadra wody opartego nad drzwiami (Fred i George wymienili spojrzenia, nigdy o czymś takim jeszcze nie pomyśleli). Przypomniał im żart z Neville'a — za który, co Harry przyznał ze skruchą, Tiara Przydziału zmyła mu głowę — ale w wyniku którego Neville na pewno zaczął wątpić w stan swojego umysłu. Puchon pewnie myślał, że znalazł się w alternatywnym wszechświecie. Podobnie jak wszyscy uczniowie, kiedy usłyszeli przeprosiny Snape'a. Taka była prawdziwa moc dowcipów.

„Pomożecie?" wyskandował Harry, a Lee Jordan odpowiedział „nie".

– Pomożemy – odparł Fred, a może George, bo nie mieli wątpliwości, że Godryk Gryffindor by się zgodził.

Lee Jordan uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, wstał i opuścił Wyciszony korytarz, w którym czterech członków Zakonu Chaosu spiskowało siedząc w okręgu.

Trzej członkowie Zakonu Chaosu zabrali się do pracy.

Nie było im smutno. Fred i George nadal mieli pracować z Lee nad dowcipami z gigantycznymi pająkami, jak zawsze. Zaczęli nazywać siebie Zakonem Chaosu tylko po to, aby wciągnąć Harry'ego Pottera po tym, jak Ron im opowiedział, że Harry jest dziwny i zły, a Fred i George postanowili go zbawić, pokazując mu prawdziwą przyjaźń i dobroć. Szczęśliwie nie było to już konieczne, chociaż nie byli tego całkowicie pewni…

– To o co chodzi?

– Rita Skeeter. Wiecie, kim jest?

Bliźniacy pokiwali głowami.

– Próbuje się czegoś o mnie dowiedzieć.

To była zła wiadomość.

– Umiecie zgadnąć, czego od was oczekuję?

Zerknęli na siebie, trochę skonfundowani.

– Mamy jej podrzucić trochę z naszych ciekawszych cukierków?

– Nie! Nie, nie nie! To w stylu gigantycznych pająków! Pomyślcie trochę, co byście zrobili, gdybyście usłyszeli, że to o was szuka informacji?

A to było banalne.

Gęby rozciągnęły im się w uśmiechach.

– Rozsialibyśmy plotki o nas samych.

– Dokładnie – Harry też uśmiechał się szeroko. – Ale to nie mogą być jakiekolwiek plotki. Chcę nauczyć ludzi, aby nigdy nie wierzyli w nic, co gazeta napisze na temat Harry'ego Pottera, podobnie jak mugole nie wierzą w to, co gazety piszą o Elvisie. Na początku myślałem, żeby ją zasypać taką ilością plotek, że by sama nie wiedziała, w co wierzyć, ale wtedy by po prostu wybrała sobie te soczyste i wiarygodne. Więc chcę, abyście wymyślili o mnie historyjkę i sprawili, że Rita Skeeter w nią uwierzy. Ale musi to być coś takiego, żeby na koniec wszyscy wiedzieli, że to bzdura. Chcemy ogłupić Ritę Skeeter i jej redaktorów, a potem udowodnić, ze to wszystko było kłamstwem. Ze względu na te wymagania historia musi być tak niewiarygodna jak się tylko da, ale nie aż tak, żeby gazeta nie zgodziła się jej wydrukować. Rozumiecie, czego od was oczekuję?

– Nie do końca – jeden z bliźniaków powoli zaprzeczył. – Chcesz, żebyśmy wymyślili historię?

– Chcę, żebyście zrobili wszystko. Jestem poniekąd bardzo zajęty i chcę być w stanie mówić zgodnie z prawdą, że nie miałem pojęcia, co się wydarzy. Zaskoczcie mnie.

Przez chwilę bliźniacy uśmiechali się złośliwie.

– Ale Harry – spoważnieli. – Nie mamy w ogóle pojęcia, jak coś takiego zorganizować…

– Więc wymyślcie. wierzę w was. Nie nieskończenie, ale jeśli nie możecie tego zrobić, powiedzcie mi i poszukam kogoś innego, albo spróbuję sam. Jeśli macie świetny pomysł — zarówno na szaloną historię jak i to, jak przekonać do niej Ritę Skeeter — ruszajcie śmiało do dzieła. Ale nie możecie poprzestać na czymś poślednim. Jeśli nie możecie wymyślić czegoś fantastycznego, po prostu powiedzcie.

Wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

– Nie umiem nic wymyślić – powiedział George.

– Ani ja. Przepraszam.

Harry przyjrzał się im.

A potem wyjaśnił, jak należy myśleć o rzeczach.

Że zdarza się, że zajmuje to więcej niż dwie sekundy.

Że nigdy nie można ogłosić, że czegoś się nie da zrobić, zanim się nie namyśli przez pięć minut z zegarkiem w ręku. Prawdziwe pięć minut, nie metaforyczne.

Co więcej, Harry z emfazą walnął dłonią w podłogę, nie należy od razu szukać rozwiązań.

Następnie wytłumaczył im pewien eksperyment pewnego Normana Maiera, który był czymś, co się nazywa psychologiem pracy. Dał różnym grupom problem do rozwiązania.

Chodziło w nim o trzech pracowników i trzy prace do wykonania. Stażysta chciał pracę najłatwiejszą. Doświadczony pracownik chciał zmieniać prace, aby się nie nudzić. A ekspert od efektywności doradzał, aby stażysta dostał pracę najłatwiejszą, a doświadczony pracownik najtrudniejszą, bo wtedy produktywność wzrośnie o 20%.

Część z tych grup usłyszała ponadto instrukcję, że mają nie wymyślać rozwiązań, dopóki nie omówią problemu tak dalece, jak się tylko da bez wymieniania rozwiązań.

Pozostałe grupy nie dostały takiej dodatkowej instrukcji. Ich członkowie zrobili to, co ludzie zwykle robią w obliczu problemu, czyli zaczęli proponować rozwiązania. Zaczęli się do tych rozwiązań przywiązywać, kłócić o nie, o względną istotność wolności, efektywności i tym podobnych.

A w grupach, które miały najpierw się zastanowić, dużo częściej pojawiał się pomysł, aby stażysta dostał pracę najłatwiejszą, a pozostali dwaj pracownicy wymieniali się pracami, co by oznaczało, według danych eksperta, wzrost produktywności o 19%.

Rozpoczynanie od szukania rozwiązań było odwróceniem porządku, tak jakby zaczynać posiłek od deseru, tylko gorzej.

Harry jeszcze cytował pewnego Robyna Dawesa, który miał powiedzieć, że im problem jest trudniejszy, tym chętniej ludzie próbują go od razu rozwiązać.

W każdym razie Harry miał zamiar zostawić bliźniaków z tym zadaniem, a oni mieli omówić wszystkie jego elementy i próbować wymyślić wszystko, co mogłoby być chociaż odrobinę związane z tematem. I przed końcem takiej burzy mózgów mieli nawet nie próbować wymyślać rozwiązania, no chyba, że wymyślą coś naprawdę fantastycznego. W takim wypadku mogli to zapisać i wrócić do myślenia. Na koniec oznajmił, że przez tydzień nie przyjmie do wiadomości żadnych deklaracji o poddaniu się. Niektórzy ludzie myśleli o sprawach przez całe dziesiątki lat.

– Jakieś pytania?

Fred i George popatrzyli na siebie.

– Nie umiem żadnych wymyślić.

– Ani ja.

– Nie zapytaliście o budżet – Harry odkaszlnął.

„Budżet?"

– Mógłbym wam po prostu podać kwotę, ale to chyba wam lepiej przemówi do wyobraźni.

Harry schował rękę w głębi szaty i wyciągnął…

Bliźniacy o mało się nie przewrócili i to pomimo tego, że siedzieli na ziemi.

– Nie wydawajcie ich dla samego wydawania pieniędzy – na kamiennej podłodze przed nimi leżała kompletnie szalona ilość pieniędzy. – Wydajcie tyle, ile wymaga fantastyczność. A to, czego fantastyczność wymaga — nie wahajcie się ani chwili. Jeśli coś zostanie, oddacie mi później, wierzę wam. A, i jeszcze jedno Dziesięć procent tych pieniędzy zostaje dla was, niezależnie od tego, ile w końcu wyniosą wydatki…

– Ale nie możemy! Nigdy nie bierzemy pieniędzy za coś takiego! – Nigdy nie brali pieniędzy w sprawach nielegalnych. Bez wiedzy Ambrozjusza Flume'a odsprzedawali cały jego towar bez prowizji. Chcieli móc zeznawać — nawet pod wpływem Eliksiru Prawdy — że nigdy nie czerpali przychodów z działalności przestępczej, a jedynie dostarczali usługi.

– Ale proszę was o trudną pracę – Harry zmarszczył czoło. – Dorosły by dostał za coś takiego zapłatę, a i tak by to się liczyło jako przyjacielska przysługa. Nie można do czegoś takiego po prostu zatrudniać ludzi.

Fred i George pokręcili głowami.

– Dobra. Dam wam kosztowne prezenty na Święta, a jeśli spróbujecie ich nie przyjąć, to je spalę. Teraz nawet nie będziecie wiedzieć, ile na was wydam, poza tym, że będzie to kwota wyższa, niż gdybyście po prostu wzięli pieniądze. Kupię wam te prezenty tak czy siak, więc namyślcie się nad tym zanim powiecie, że nie umiecie wymyślić nic fantastycznego.

Harry wstał wciąż się uśmiechając, odwrócił się i odszedł. Bliźniacy wciąż siedzieli oniemiali. Po kilku krokach Potter zatrzymał się i rzucił przez ramię:

– Jeszcze jedno. Proszę, nie wciągajcie do tego profesora Quirrella. Nie lubi być na świeczniku. Wiem, że łatwo byłoby przekonać ludzi, że profesor Obrony ma dziwaczne sprawy za uszami i przepraszam, że nakładam na was takie ograniczenie. Ale proszę, nie wciągajcie go do tej historii.

Harry poszedł kolejne kilka kroków i znowu się zatrzymał.

– Dziękuję – powiedział cicho. I naprawdę odszedł.

Zapanowała długa cisza.

– Więc – powiedział jeden.

– Więc – odparł drugi.

– Profesor Obrony nie lubi stać na świeczniku.

– Harry niezbyt dobrze nas zna, prawda?

– Prawda.

– Ale do tego nie użyjemy jego pieniędzy.

– Oczywiście, że nie, to by nie było właściwe. Zajmiemy się nim osobno.

– Namówimy jakichś gryfonów, żeby napisali do Skeeter, że…

– …raz mu się podwinął rękaw i zobaczyli Mroczny Znak…

– …i że prawdopodobnie uczy Harry'ego Pottera różnych strasznych rzeczy…

– …i że jest najgorszym nauczycielem Obrony w dziejach szkoły. Że nie tylko nas nie uczy, ale wszystko mówi wspak, dokładnie na odwrót niż powinno być…

– …na przykład raz tłumaczył, że Mordercze Zaklęcie można rzucić tylko używając miłości, przez co było całkiem bezużyteczne.

– Podoba mi się to ostatnie.

– Dzięki.

– Myślę, że profesor też je doceni.

– Ma poczucie humoru. Nie nazwałby nas tak, jak nas nazwał, gdyby nie miał poczucia humoru.

– Ale czy damy sobie radę z zadaniem od Harry'ego?

– Harry mówił, żeby porozmawiać o problemie, zanim spróbujemy go rozwiązać, więc możemy tak zrobić.

Zdecydowali, że George będzie pełen entuzjazmu a Fred będzie wątpić.

– To wszystko wydaje się sprzeczne. Chce, żeby historia była tak dziwaczna, że wszyscy będą się śmiać ze Skeeter i wiedzieć, że to bzdura, ale sama Skeeter ma uwierzyć. Nie da rady zrobić obu tych rzeczy na raz.

– Będziemy musieli spreparować jakieś dowody dla Skeeter.

– Czy to jest rozwiązanie?

Pomyśleli nad tym rzez chwilę.

– Może. Ale nie sądzę, żebyśmy musieli aż tak dokładnie przestrzegać reguł, a ty?

Wzruszyli ramionami z bezradności.

– Więc fałszywe dowody muszą być na tyle wiarygodne, aby przekonać Skeeter. Myślisz, że damy radę coś takiego zrobić sami?

– Nie musimy sami – George wskazał na górę pieniędzy. – Możemy zatrudnić innych ludzi, aby nam pomogli.

Zmarszczyli czoła w zadumie.

– Budżet szybko by się nam rozpłynął. To dla nas dużo pieniędzy, ale nie dla kogoś takiego, jak Flume.

– Może jak ludzie usłyszą, że to dla Harry'ego, to nam dadzą zniżki. Ale najważniejsze, że cokolwiek zrobimy, musi to być niemożliwe.

– W jakim sensie?

– W taki sposób niemożliwe, żebyśmy nie mogli wpaść jak śliwki w kompot, bo po prostu nikt nie uwierzy, że mogliśmy coś takiego zrobić. Tak niemożliwe, że nawet Harry będzie się zastanawiać. Musi być surrealistyczne, musi sprawić, że ludzie będą wątpić we własne zmysły, musi być… lepsze niż Harry.

Oczy Freda rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia. Rzadko, bo rzadko, ale się to zdarzało.

– Ale czemu?

– To wszystko były żarty. Placek był żartem. Przypominajka była żartem. Kot Kevina Entwhistle'a był żartem. Snape był żartem. Jesteśmy najlepszymi żartownisiami w Hogwarcie, a mamy się poddać bez walki?

– On jest Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył.

– Ale my jesteśmy bliźniakami Weasley! Rzucił nam wyzwanie. Powiedział, że możemy zrobić to, co on sam robi. Ale założę się, że nie spodziewa się, żebyśmy kiedykolwiek mu dorównali.

– Ma rację – Fred był podminowany. Czasami się nie zgadzali nawet wtedy, kiedy znali te same informacje, ale zawsze wydawało się to nienaturalne, tak jakby chociaż jeden z nich się mylił. – Mówimy o Harrym Potterze. On może robić rzeczy niemożliwe. My nie.

– Oczywiście, że możemy. Musimy być bardziej niemożliwi od niego.

– Ale…

– To właśnie by zrobił Godryk Gryffindor.

Ostateczny argument. Bliźniacy wskoczyli znowu do tego… co było dla nich normalne.

– Dobra. Zatem…

– …pomyślmy o tym.


	25. Zauważyć zdziwienie

Rozdział 26: Zauważyć zdziwienie

Konsultacje profesora Quirrella odbywały się w czwartki od 11:40 do 11:45. W tym czasie przyjmował uczniów wszystkich klas. Samo pukanie w drzwi kosztowało jeden punkt Quirrella, a jeśli nauczyciel uznał twoją sprawę za nie wartą jego czasu — traciło się kolejne pięćdziesiąt.

Harry zapukał.

– Myślę, że równie dobrze możesz po prostu wejść, Potter – odpowiedział ostry głos po chwili ciszy.

Zanim Harry zdążył dotknąć klamkę, drzwi z impetem otworzyły się i łupnęły w ścianę tak mocno, że chyba coś się w nich, albo i w ścianie, połamało.

Profesor Quirrell siedział na swoim krześle i czytał podejrzanie starą książkę, oprawioną w granatową skórę ze srebrnymi runami na grzbiecie. Nie odwrócił od niej oczu.

– Mam zły humor, Potter. A kiedy mam zły humor, nie jestem miłym człowiekiem. Dla własnego dobra pospiesz się i wyjdź.

Chłód sączył się z gabinetu tak jakby było w nim coś, co emitowało ciemność podobnie do lampy emitującej światło.

Harry był zaskoczony. „Zły humor" był tu chyba eufemizmem. Co też mogło go tak zdenerwować…?

Cóż, nie zostawia się przyjaciół w potrzebie. Harry ostrożnie wszedł.

– Czy mogę w czymkolwiek pomóc?

– Nie – nauczyciel wciąż zajmował się książką.

– Chodzi mi o to, że jeśli miał pan do czynienia z kretynami i chciałby porozmawiać chwilę z kimś normalnym…

Cisza trwała dziwnie długo.

Quirrell zatrzasnął książkę, a ta znikła z cichym westchnięciem. Nauczyciel podniósł wzrok i Harry się wzdrygnął.

– Przypuszczam, że rozsądna rozmowa może być _dla mnie_ w tej chwili przyjemna – wciąż mówił tak samo ostro, jak kiedy zapraszał Harry'ego do gabinetu. – Ale ostrzegam, _dla ciebie_ niekoniecznie.

– Obiecuję – Harry zaczerpnął głęboki oddech – że nie obrażę się, jeśli pan na mnie nakrzyczy. Co się stało?

– Szóstoroczny gryfon – zimno w pokoju się pogłębiło – rzucił klątwę na jednego z moich bardziej obiecujących uczniów, szóstorocznego ślizgona.

– Jakiego… – Harry przełknął ślinę. – Rodzaju klątwę?

Profesor Quirrell przestał powstrzymywać wściekłość.

– Po co zadawać tak niepotrzebne pytanie, co Potter? Nasz gryfon nie uznał go za istotne!

– _Naprawdę?_ – Harry odruchowo zapytał.

– Nie. Mój zły humor wynika z czegoś innego. _Oczywiście, że mówię serio, głupcze!_ Nie wiedział. _Naprawdę nie wiedział._ Nie wierzyłem, dopóki aurorzy tego nie potwierdzili z Eliksirem Prawdy. Jest w _szóstej klasie w Hogwarcie_ i rzucił wysoką, Czarną klątwę _n__ie wiedząc, co ona robi._

– Nie ma pan na myśli, że ktoś go wprowadził _w błąd,_ że jakimś cudem przeczytał niewłaściwy opis…

– Wiedział tylko, że to zaklęcie rzuca się na wrogów. _Wiedział,_ że nic więcej nie wie.

I to wystarczyło, aby rzucić zaklęcie.

– Nie rozumiem, jakim cudem stworzenie o tak małym mózgu jeszcze umie stać prosto.

– W rzeczy samej, Potter.

Kiedy Harry milczał, nauczyciel pochylił się i podniósł srebrny kałamarz ze swojego biurka. Zaczął go obracać w dłoniach i przyglądać mu się tak intensywnie, jakby zastanawiał się nad sposobami zamęczenia kałamarza na śmierć.

– Czy ślizgon został poważnie ranny?

– Tak.

– Czy gryfon był wychowany przez mugoli?

– _Tak._

– Czy Dumbledore odmawia wydalenia go pod pretekstem, że biedaczyna o niczym nie wiedział?

– Zmierzasz do czegoś – dłoń ściskająca kałamarz zbielała z wysiłku – czy tylko stwierdzasz oczywistości?

– Panie profesorze – Harry mówił bardzo poważnie – wszyscy mugolacy w Hogwarcie potrzebują wykładu na temat bezpieczeństwa, w którym będzie mowa o rzeczach tak oczywistych dla czarodziejów, że nigdy nie przyszłoby im do głowy o tym wspominać. Nie rzucaj zaklęć, jeśli nie wiesz, co robią. Nie rozpowiadaj na prawo i lewo, jeśli odkryjesz coś niebezpiecznego. Nie przyrządzaj silnych eliksirów po kryjomu w łazience. Po co istnieją prawa o używaniu magii przez nieletnich, same banały.

– Po co? Niech głupcy zginą zanim się rozmnożą.

– Jeśli nie przeszkadza panu utrata kilku szóstorocznych ślizgonów.

Kałamarz zapalił się i płonął w ręce Quirrella straszliwie powoli. Wstrętne, czarno-pomarańczowe płomienie rozdzierały metal i odgryzały go po kawałeczku. Srebro topiło się i gięło, jakby bezskutecznie próbowało uciec. W dodatku towarzyszył temu cichy skrzek, jakby metal jęczał.

– Być może masz rację – w końcu profesor Quirrell się rozpogodził. – Zaplanuję wykład dla mugolaków, tak, aby zabijając samych siebie nie pociągnęli nikogo wartościowego.

Kałamarz nadal płonął i skrzeczał. Krople metalu spadały na biurko niczym łzy, wciąż płonąc.

– Nie uciekasz – zauważył nauczyciel.

Harry otworzył usta, ale Quirrell mu przerwał.

– Nie próbuj powiedzieć, że się mnie nie boisz.

– Jest pan bardzo straszny, a jednym z ważniejszych powodów jest pańska kontrola. Po prostu nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, że skrzywdziłby pan kogoś bez podjęcia o tym świadomej decyzji.

Ogień przygasł i nauczyciel ostrożnie odłożył kałamarz na biurko.

– Miło ciebie słuchać, Potter. Brałeś już jakieś lekcje pochlebstw? Może u Malfoy'a?

O sekundę za późno Harry zorientował się, że neutralny wyraz twarzy będzie obszernym wyznaniem. Quirrell nie przejmował się tym, co widać, ale tym, jaki stan umysłu mógł taki wygląd wywołać.

– Rozumiem. Malfoy jest pożytecznym przyjacielem i może cię wiele nauczyć, jednak mam nadzieję, że nie powierzyłeś mu zbyt wiele tajemnic.

– Wie tylko o rzeczach, których upowszechnienia się nie obawiam.

– Dobrze – profesor Quirrell lekko się uśmiechnął. – A teraz powiedz co cię tu sprowadziło.

– Myślę, że skończyłem już wstępną naukę i jestem gotowy na pracę z nauczycielem Oklumencji.

– Wezmę cię do Gringotta w niedzielę – Quirrell pokiwał głową. Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego – i może nawet zrobimy sobie małą wycieczkę. Właśnie wpadła mi do głowy miła myśl.

Harry pokiwał głową i też się uśmiechnął.

Kiedy wychodził, usłyszał jak profesor Quirrell nuci melodyjkę.

Cieszył się, że udało mu się go pocieszyć.

* * *

><p>Tej niedzieli zadziwiająco dużo ludzi szeptało po korytarzach i kątach Hogwartu. A przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy Harry ich mijał.<p>

I było mnóstwo wytykania palcami.

I jeszcze dziewczęce chichoty.

Zaczęło się przy śniadaniu, kiedy ktoś zapytał Harry'ego czy już słyszał nowiny, co Harry błyskawicznie przerwał oświadczeniem, że jeśli były to nowiny od Rity Skeeter, to nie chciał o nich _słyszeć,_ chciał je osobiście przeczytać.

Wtedy się okazało, że niewielu uczniów Hogwartu ma kopie Proroka Codziennego, a te, które nie zostały jeszcze wykupione od właścicieli krążyły między ludźmi w bardzo skomplikowanej kolejności, przez co nikt nie wiedział, kto obecnie może mieć egzemplarz…

Więc Harry Wyciszył wszystko i zajął się swoim śniadaniem ufając, że jego sąsiedzi zbyją liczne pytania. Starał się jak mógł ignorować niedowierzanie, śmiechy, gratulujące uśmieszki, współczujące spojrzenia, zerknięcia pełne obawy i spadające talerze uczniów, którzy właśnie przyszli i usłyszeli.

Był bardzo _zaciekawiony,_ ale _naprawdę_ chciał docenić sztukę z pierwszej ręki.

Poprosił współlokatorów, żeby zawołali go, jeśli się trafi oryginalny egzemplarz gazety i przez następne kilka godzin w ciszy swojego kufra odrabiał lekcje.

Do godziny 10 wciąż nic nie wiedział. Opuścił Hogwart w towarzystwie profesora Quirrella (który siedział na przednim, prawym siedzeniu w swoim trybie zombie). Harry siedział jak najdalej tylko mógł, na tylnym, lewym siedzeniu. I tak cały czas jazdy przez fragment Niezakazanego Lasu miał przeczucie zagłady. Przeszkadzało mu to w czytaniu, a materiał był trudny, więc na chwilę zapragnął czytać jedną ze swoich dziecinnych książek fantastycznonaukowych…

– Jesteśmy już poza barierą zaklęć obronnych, Potter. Wysiadka.

Quirrell ostrożnie zszedł po schodkach bryczki, Harry zeskoczył.

Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, w jaki sposób dostaną się na miejsce, kiedy nauczyciel zawołał „łap!" i rzucił w jego stronę knuta, którego Harry bez namysłu złapał.

Gigantyczny, niewidzialny hak złapał brzuch Harry'ego i silnie pociągnął go do tyłu, chociaż bez uczucia przyspieszenia. W chwilę potem Harry stał na środku ulicy Pokątnej.

„Że co?" zapytał jego mózg.

„Teleportowaliśmy się" wyjaśnił Harry.

„Takich rzeczy nie było w środowisku naszych przodków" poskarżył się mózg i zawrócił mu w głowie.

Harry zatoczył się, kiedy jego stopy próbowały opanować nagłą zmianę leśnej drogi na kamienną ulicę.

Khm. Wyprostował się pomimo zawrotów głowy. Krzątający się dokoła czarodzieje zdawali się trochę chwiać, a krzyki sprzedawców krążyć wokół niego, podczas gdy jego mózg próbował umiejscowić świat, w którym się znalazł.

Chwilę później usłyszał jakiś ssąco-pykający dźwięk parę kroków za sobą i kiedy się obrócił zobaczył profesora Quirrella.

– Czy mógłbym… – zaczął Harry.

– Obawiam się, że muszę… – w tej samej chwili zaczął mówić nauczyciel. Harry urwał, Quirrell nie. – …opuścić cię na chwilę i uruchomić pewien plan, Potter. Obszernie mi wyłożono, że jestem odpowiedzialny za wszystko, co ci się przytrafi, więc zostawię cię z…

– Kioskiem – wtrącił Harry.

– Przepraszam?

– Albo gdziekolwiek, gdzie mogę kupić Proroka Codziennego. Proszę mnie tam zostawić i to mi wystarczy.

Wkrótce Harry znalazł się w księgarni, gdzie usłyszał kilka cichych, mętnych gróźb. Sądząc po jego skrzywionej minie księgarz został obdarowany _mniej_ mętnymi groźbami. Obecnie jego oczy przeskakiwały od Harry'ego do wejścia i z powrotem.

Gdyby księgarnia zaczęła płonąć, Harry miał zamiar siedzieć na środku i czekać, aż profesor Quirrell wróci.

Tymczasem…

Harry się rozejrzał.

Księgarnia była obskurna i mała. Harry widział tylko cztery rzędy regałów na książki, a ten najbliżej niego zawierał cienkie, liche wydania książek takich jak „Albańska masakra w XV wieku".

Po kolei. Harry podszedł do kasy.

– Poproszę Proroka Codziennego.

– Pięć sykli. Przykro mi mały, ale zostały mi już tylko trzy sztuki.

Pięć sykli wylądowało na ladzie. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że mógłby trochę stargować cenę, ale w tej chwili nie miało to znaczenia.

Oczy sprzedawcy rozszerzyły się i chyba dopiero zauważył Harry'ego.

– _Ty!_

– _Ja!_

– Czy to _prawda?_ Czy _naprawdę_ jesteś…

– _Cicho!_ Przepraszam, ale _od rana_ czekam, żeby przeczytać artykuł, a nie tylko usłyszeć z drugiej ręki, więc niech mi pan po prostu _da gazetę,_ dobra?

Księgarz chwilę wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, po czym bez słowa podał mu złożonego na pół Proroka Codziennego.

Nagłówek na pierwszej stronie głosił:

HARRY POTTER

TAJEMNIE ZARĘCZONY

Z GINEWRĄ WEASLEY

Harry gapił się.

Delikatnie podniósł gazetę, jakby to była oryginalna grafika Eschera i rozłożył ją, aby przeczytać…

…o dowodach, które przekonały Ritę Skeeter.

…i o dalszych szczegółach.

…i kolejnych dowodach.

Bez wątpienia Fred i George uzgodnili to z siostrą, prawda? Było tam zdjęcie Ginewry Weasley wzdychającej nad (jak się bliżej przyjrzał) jego własnym zdjęciem. To musiało być ustawione.

Ale _jakim cudem__…__?_

Siedział na tanim, składanym krzesełku i czwarty raz czytał artykuł, kiedy drzwi zaszeptały i nauczyciel wrócił do sklepu.

– Przepraszam, że musiałeś… _C__o_ ty na Merlina czytasz?

– Wygląda na to – Harry mówił z podziwem w głosie – że pewien pan Artur Weasley znalazł się pod wpływem klątwy Imperius rzuconej przez Śmierciożercę, którego później zabił mój ojciec. Tym samym pan Weasley zaciągnął dług wobec Rodu Potterów, a mój ojciec zażądał spłaty w postaci ręki nowo-narodzonej Ginewry Weasley. Ludzie tutaj naprawdę robią takie rzeczy?

– _Jakim cudem_ panna Skeeter mogła być tak głupia i uwierzyć… – urwał.

Harry trzymał gazetę rozłożoną pionowo, więc profesor Quirrell mógł odczytać tekst pod nagłówkiem z miejsca, w którym stał.

Wyraz zadziwienia na jego twarzy był niemalże równie doskonały, jak sam artykuł.

– Niech się pan nie przejmuje, to wszystko bujdy.

Z głębi sklepu usłyszał sapnięcie sprzedawcy i łomot spadających książek.

– Potter… – Quirrell mówił powoli – jesteś tego _pewien?_

– Najzupełniej. Idziemy?

Nauczyciel pokiwał nieobecnie głową, Harry zwinął gazetę i wyszli.

Harry nie słyszał żadnych dźwięków ulicy.

Szli w ciszy przez pół minuty, aż w końcu Quirrell się odezwał.

– Panna Skeeter widziała oryginalne sprawozdanie z tajnej sesji Wizengamotu.

– Tak.

– _Oryginalne sprawozdanie z sesji Wizengamotu._

– Tak.

– _Mnie_ by to sprawiło trudności.

– Naprawdę? Bo jeśli moje podejrzenia się sprawdzą, to wszystko dzieło ucznia Hogwartu.

– To wykracza poza niemożliwość. Potter… obawiam się, że ta młoda dama oczekuje twojej ręki.

– Ale _to_ jest nieprawdopodobne. Cytując Douglasa Adamsa, to, co niemożliwe, nieraz posiada pewien rodzaj integralności, której zazwyczaj nie ma w sobie to, co jest zaledwie nieprawdopodobne.

– Rozumiem, co chcesz powiedzieć, ale… nie, Potter. To może być niemożliwe, ale mogę sobie _wyobrazić,_ że ktoś manipulował sprawozdaniem Wizengamotu. _Nie mogę_ sobie natomiast wyobrazić, aby Główny Zarządca Gringotta odbił pieczęć swojego biura na fałszywym kontrakcie zaręczynowym, a panna Skeeter osobiście tę pieczęć sprawdziła.

– Rzeczywiście, można się spodziewać wplątania Głównego Zarządcy Gringotta w tak kosztowną transakcję. Najwyraźniej pan Weasley był poważnie zadłużony i zażądał dodatkowej opłaty w wysokości dziesięciu tysięcy galeonów…

– _Dziesięć tysięcy_ galeonów za _Weasleyównę?_ Za tyle można kupić córkę ze Szlachetnego Rodu!

– Przepraszam, ale naprawdę muszę o to teraz zapytać. Czy ludzie tutaj naprawdę robią takie rzeczy…

– Rzadko. Podejrzewam, że od czasu, kiedy Czarny Pan zniknął nawet wcale. A jak tam dalej w gazecie, twój ojciec zapewne po prostu zapłacił?

– Musiał, jeśli chciał wypełnić warunki przepowiedni.

– _Daj mi to!_ – Gazeta wyskoczyła z rąk Harry'ego tak szybko, że aż papier zaciął go w palec.

Harry mimowolnie possał palec i obrócił się w stronę nauczyciela, aby go upomnieć…

Quirrell stał na środku ulicy, jego oczy błyskawicznie skakały po szpaltach, a jakaś niewidzialna siła trzymała gazetę zawieszoną przed nim w powietrzu.

Harry patrzył zafascynowany, kiedy gazeta przewróciła jedną kartkę i następną. Wyglądało to tak, jakby mężczyzna odrzucił ostatnie pozory śmiertelności.

Po niepokojąco krótkim czasie gazeta równo się złożyła, a nauczyciel wziął ją z powietrza i rzucił do Harry'ego, który odruchowo złapał. Profesor Quirrell ruszył i Harry podążył za nim.

– Nie – powiedział. – Ta przepowiednia nie brzmiała właściwie.

Harry pokiwał głową, wciąż osłupiały.

– Centaury mogły się znaleźć pod wpływem Imperiusa – mówił nauczyciel marszcząc czoło. – _To_ można zrozumieć. Co magia może uczynić, może też zepsuć i można sobie wyobrazić, że Wielka Pieczęć Gringotta została zmanipulowana, aby pasować do innej ręki. Niewymowny mógł być podstawiony z pomocą eliksiru wielosokowego, podobnie jasnowidz z Bawarii. A przy _dużej_ dozie wysiłku można by nawet fałszować sprawozdania Wizengamotu. Wiesz może, jak tego dokonano?

– Nie mam nawet jednej sensownej hipotezy. Wiem za to, że budżet wynosił czterdzieści galeonów.

– Za czterdzieści galeonów – nauczyciel stanął w miejscu i obrócił się do Harry'ego z czystym niedowierzaniem na twarzy – możesz wynająć sprawnego łamacza barier, aby otworzył ci drogę do domu, który chcesz obrabować! Czterdzieści _tysięcy_ galeonów _może nie starczyć_ na zespół najlepszych przestępców, potrafiących fałszować sprawozdania Wizengamotu!

– Zapamiętam – Harry wzruszył ramionami – na wypadek, jakbym znowu chciał zaoszczędzić trzydzieści dziewięć tysięcy dziewięćset sześćdziesiąt galeonów zatrudniając odpowiedniego podwykonawcę.

– Nie mówię tego często, ale jestem pod wrażeniem.

– Ja również.

– Kto jest tym niewiarygodnym uczniem Hogwartu?

– Obawiam się, że nie mogę powiedzieć.

Poniekąd niespodziewanie profesor Quirrell nie sprzeciwił się tej odpowiedzi.

Szli w stronę banku myśląc, ponieważ żaden z nich nie miał w zwyczaju opuszczać problemu, zanim się nad nim przez pięć minut nie zastanowi.

– Wydaje mi się – Harry przerwał ciszę – że patrzymy na sprawę ze złej strony. Znam anegdotkę o studentach, którzy wchodzili do sali fizycznej, gdzie nauczycielka pokazywała im metalową płytę stojącą obok ognia. Kazała im dotknąć płyty i przekonać się, że strona bliżej ognia jest chłodniejsza, a ta dalej od ognia jest cieplejsza. Potem kazała im, żeby zapisali, jak można to wytłumaczyć. Niektórzy pisali „ze względu na to, jak metal przewodzi ciepło", a inni „ze względu na to, jak się porusza powietrze". Nikt nie napisał „to się po prostu wydaje niemożliwe". A prawda była taka, że nauczycielka obróciła płytę na chwilę, zanim weszli do sali.

– Ciekawe. Brzmi znajomo. A jaki z tego morał?

– Że siłą racjonalisty jest umiejętność dziwienia się fikcji bardziej, niż rzeczywistości. Jeśli równie dobrze można wyjaśnić dowolny wynik, nic tak naprawdę nie wiadomo. Uczniowie myśleli, że mogą używać takich określeń, jak „metal przewodzi ciepło" aby wyjaśnić wszystko, nawet metalową płytę, która jest chłodniejsza od strony ognia. Przez to nie zauważyli, że coś nie pasuje i nieprawda nie mogła ich bardziej zdziwić niż prawda. Jeśli mi pan powie, że centaury były pod wpływem Imperiusa, wciąż wydaje mi się, że coś jest nie tak. Zauważam, że czuję zmieszanie pomimo pańskich wyjaśnień.

– Hm.

Szli dalej.

– Nie sądzę, żeby _naprawdę_ się dawało przenieść ludzi do alternatywnego wszechświata? Tak, jakby to nie nasza Rita Skeeter pisała albo jakby naszą na jakiś czas przenieśli gdzieś indziej?

– Gdyby się dawało, myślisz, że bym _tutaj_ został?

I zaraz, zanim doszli do białego frontu banku, Quirrell powiedział:

– Ależ _oczywiście._ Rozumiem. Niech zgadnę, bliźniacy Weasleów?

– Co? – Głos Harry'ego skoczył o oktawę – jak?

– Obawiam się, że nie mogę powiedzieć.

– …to nie w porządku.

– Myślę, że w najzupełniejszym porządku – odparł nauczyciel i weszli przez drzwi z brązu.

* * *

><p>Było niemalże południe, kiedy Harry i profesor Quirrell usiedli na dwóch końcach szerokiego i długiego stołu, w bogato urządzonym, prywatnym pokoju ze stojącymi wzdłuż ścian kanapami i krzesłami grubo wyłożonymi poduszkami oraz z miękkimi zasłonami wiszącymi we wszystkich pozostałych miejscach.<p>

Mieli zjeść lunch w restauracji „U Mary", która według nauczyciela była jedną z najlepszych na Ulicy Pokątnej, szczególnie – tu dodał konspiracyjnym tonem – do _pewnych celów._

Harry nigdy w życiu nie był w równie eleganckiej restauracji i gryzło go sumienie na myśl, że to nauczyciel płaci.

Pierwsze zadanie, znalezienie nauczyciela oklumencji, się udało. Profesor Quirrell ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach kazał Gryfkowi polecić najlepszych i nie przejmować się kosztami, ponieważ miał je pokryć Dumbledore, co wywołało uśmiech na twarzy goblina. Całkiem możliwe, że Harry też się trochę uśmiechał.

Drugie zadanie zakończyło się fiaskiem.

Harry'emu nie wolno było pobrać pieniędzy z własnej skrytki pod nieobecność Dumbledore'a albo innego przedstawiciela Hogwartu; w dodatku profesor Quirrell nie zabrał klucza do skrytki. Mugolscy rodzice Harry'ego nie mogli zatwierdzić wypłaty, ponieważ byli mugolami, mieli mniej więcej tyle praw co dzieci albo kociaki: byli uroczy, więc można było aresztować kogoś, kto torturowałby ich na środku ulicy, ale nie byli _ludźmi._ Istniały niechętnie wprowadzone na rzecz młodych mugolaków przepisy, które przyznawały ograniczone ludzkie prawa ich rodzicom, ale adopcyjni rodzice Harry'ego nie zaliczali się nawet do tej kategorii.

Wyglądało na to, że dla świata czarodziejów Harry był sierotą, w związku z czym aż do ukończenia szkoły Dyrektor lub mianowani przez niego opiekunowie _wewnątrz_ systemu szkolnego posiadali pełnię praw nad Harrym. Chłopiec _mógł _oddychać bez pozwolenia Dumbledore'a, ale tylko dopóki dyrektor mu tego wprost nie zabronił.

Wtedy Harry zapytał, czy mógłby po prostu _powiedzieć_ Gryfkowi jak zdywersyfikować jego inwestycje poza stosy złotych monet leżące w jego sejfie.

Gryfek popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę i zapytał, co to znaczy „zdywersyfikować".

Banki najwyraźniej nie inwestowały, a jedynie przechowywały twoje złote monety w bezpiecznej skrytce, pobierając za to roczną opłatę.

Świat czarodziejów najwyraźniej nie znał pojęcia akcji. Ani dywidendy. Ani spółki z ograniczoną odpowiedzialnością. Rodziny czarodziejów prowadziły biznesy używając osobistych skrytek.

Pożyczek udzielali bogaci ludzie, a nie banki. Przynajmniej przedstawiciel banku mógł poświadczyć umowę, a nawet, za dużo wyższą opłatą, wyegzekwować zwrot.

Dobrzy bogaci ludzie pożyczali znajomym na święty nigdy. _Źli _bogaci ludzie chcieli _odsetek._

Wtórny rynek kredytów nie istniał.

Bardzo źli bogaci ludzie życzyli sobie odsetki wynoszące co najmniej 20% rocznie.

Harry wstał, odwrócił się i przyłożył głowę do ściany.

Zapytał, czy potrzebowałby zgody dyrektora szkoły, aby założyć bank.

Wtedy wtrącił się profesor Quirrell. Powiedział, że pora na obiad i pospiesznie wyciągnął Harry'ego przez drzwi Gringotta, wzdłuż ulicy Pokątnej aż do eleganckiej restauracji o nazwie „U Mary", gdzie mieli zarezerwowany pokój. Właścicielka wyglądała na zbulwersowaną towarzyszem Harry'ego, ale zaprowadziła ich do pokoju bez słowa skargi.

Profesor Quirrell oznajmił wyraźnie, że opłaci rachunek i wyglądało na to, że podoba mu się wyraz twarzy Harry'ego.

– Nie będziemy potrzebować karty dań. Poproszę danie dnia razem z butelką Chianti, a pan Potter rosół z dodo, porcję kulek Roopo i krem karmelowy na deser.

Kelnerka ubrana była w szaty cokolwiek krótsze niż normalne, ale i tak wyglądała poważnie. Ukłoniła się uprzejmie i wyszła zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Nauczyciel machnął ręką w stronę drzwi i skobel się zamknął.

– Zauważ zamknięcie po wewnętrznej stronie. Ten pokój jest znany jako Pokój Mary. Jest odporny na _wszelkie_ rodzaje jasnowidztwa. Nawet Dumbledore nie mógłby się niczego dowiedzieć o tym, co się tutaj dzieje. Pokoju tego używają dwa rodzaje ludzi. Jedni zajmują się potajemnymi figlami, a drudzy prowadzą ciekawe życie.

– Naprawdę.

Nauczyciel pokiwał głową.

– Zatem nie ma sensu – Harry czuł podniecenie – po prostu tutaj siedzieć i jeść obiad, nie robiąc nic naprawdę ciekawego.

Quirrell uśmiechnął się, wyciągnął różdżkę i strzepnął nią w stronę drzwi.

– Oczywiście ci, którzy prowadzą ciekawe życia zabezpieczają się _dokładniej_ od figlarzy. Zamknąłem nas. Nic się teraz nie może dostać do pokoju ani z niego wydostać, na przykład przez szczelinę pod drzwiami. I…

Nauczyciel wypowiedział co najmniej cztery czary, których Harry nie rozpoznał.

– Nawet i to nie jest dość dokładne. Gdybyśmy robili coś naprawdę ważnego, trzeba by wykonać dodatkowo jeszcze dwadzieścia trzy zaklęcia kontrolne. Gdyby na przykład Rita Skeeter wiedziała lub zgadła, że się tutaj wybieramy, mogłaby się tu znajdować pod prawdziwą Peleryną Niewidzialności. Albo mogłaby być animagiem o niewielkiej formie zwierzęcej. Istnieją zaklęcia wykrywające takie rzadkie przypadki, ale rzucanie ich wszystkich jest męczące. Niemniej zastanawiam się, czy nie powinienem ich i tak rzucić, choćby po to, aby dać dobry przykład – profesor Quirrell popukał się w zamyśleniu palcem w policzek.

– Nie trzeba – Harry był zawiedziony, że nie będą knuli nic naprawdę ważnego. – Rozumiem i zapamiętam.

– Dobrze – nauczyciel uśmiechnął się szeroko i odchylił się na krześle. – Nieźle ci dzisiaj poszło, Potter. Jestem pewien, że ogólny plan był twój, nawet jeśli znalazłeś podwykonawców. Nie sądzę, aby Rita Skeeter mogła po czymś takim wrócić do mediów. Taka porażka podrażni Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Jeśli Skeeter ma choć trochę oleju w głowie, ucieknie za granicę jak tylko się dowie, że zrobiono ją w konia.

– Lucjusz dyrygował Ritą Skeeter…? – Harry poczuł kluchę w gardle.

– Nie wiedziałeś?

Harry wcale nie myślał o tym, co by mogło spotkać Ritę Skeeter po zdemaskowaniu.

Ani odrobinę.

Wcale a wcale.

Ale na pewno straciła pracę, za coś takiego _musiała_ stracić pracę, a może ma dzieci w Hogwarcie i teraz to wszystko wyglądało o wiele gorzej…

– Lucjusz każe ją zabić? – zapytał słabo. Gdzieś w głębi jego czaszki Tiara Przydziału robiła mu awanturę.

– Może nie miałeś jeszcze do czynienia z dziennikarzami – nauczyciel uśmiechał się pod nosem – ale uwierz mi, że świat staje się odrobinę lepszy po śmierci każdego z nich.

Harry wyskoczył z krzesła, musiał znaleźć Skeeter zanim będzie za późno…

– _Usiądź_ – ostro upomniał go Quirrell. – _Nie,_ Lucjusz nie każe jej zabić. Umie za to bardzo utrudniać życie tym, którzy go zawiedli. Panna Skeeter ucieknie i zacznie życie pod nowym nazwiskiem. _Usiądź, _Potter; teraz nic już nie zrobisz, a musisz się nauczyć pewnej lekcji.

Harry niechętnie usiadł. Wyraz niezadowolenia na twarzy nauczyciela powstrzymał go skuteczniej niż jego słowa.

– Czasami obawiam się, że twój wspaniały ślizgoński mózg marnuje się w twojej głowie. Powtarzaj za mną: Rita Skeeter była złośliwą, obrzydliwą jędzą.

– Rita Skeeter była złośliwą, obrzydliwą jędzą – Harry czuł się niepewnie powtarzając te słowa, ale w zasadzie nie mógł zrobić nic innego.

– Rita Skeeter próbowała zniszczyć moją reputację, ale zrealizowałem genialny plan, który to _ją_ pozbawił reputacji.

– Rita Skeeter rzuciła mi wyzwanie. Przegrała, a ja wygrałem.

– Rita Skeeter była kłodą na mojej drodze. Musiałem się z nią rozliczyć zanim zrealizowałem swoje plany.

– Rita Skeeter była moim wrogiem.

– Nic w życiu nie osiągnę, jeśli nie jestem gotów pokonywać swoich wrogów.

– Dzisiaj pokonałem jednego z moich wrogów.

– Jestem dobrym chłopcem.

– Zasługuję na wyjątkową nagrodę.

– Widzę – nauczyciel uśmiechał się życzliwie od kilku linijek. – że złapałem twoją uwagę.

Harry czuł się, jakby dał się wodzić za nos — nie, to nie było tylko wrażenie, _dał_ się wodzić za nos — ale wypowiadanie tych słów i widok uśmiechu na twarzy Quirrella poprawiły mu samopoczucie.

Nauczyciel demonstracyjnie sięgnął do wewnątrz szaty i powoli wyciągnął…

…_książkę._

Harry w życiu takiej książki nie wiedział. Jej grzbiet i rogi były sfatygowane; pomyślał, że była _ociosana,_ jakby była wykopana z kopalni książek.

– Co to jest? – westchnął.

– Pamiętnik.

– Czyj?

– Pewnej znanej osoby.

– No i…

– Potter – Quirrell był teraz bardzo poważny – jedną z najważniejszych umiejętności potężnego czarodzieja jest doskonała pamięć. Kluczem do zagadki jest często coś, co przeczytałeś dwadzieścia lat temu w starym zwoju, albo dziwny pierścień, którzy jeden jedyny raz widziałeś na palcu jakiegoś człowieka. Mówię o tym, bo chcę ci wytłumaczyć skąd pamiętałem o tym przedmiocie i tabliczce do niego przyczepionej kiedy wiele lat później spotkałem ciebie. Widzisz, Potter, za młodu widziałem wiele prywatnych kolekcji ludzi, którzy nie w pełni zasługują na skarby, które posiadają…

– _Ukradł_ ją pan?

– Tak. Dosłownie kilka dni temu. Myślę, że docenisz ten przedmiot bardziej niż nikczemnik, który trzymał ją tylko po to, aby szpanować jej wyjątkowością przed swymi równie nikczemnymi znajomymi.

Harry nie mógł pozbierać szczęki z podłogi.

– Ale jeśli uważasz, że nie postąpiłem właściwie, możesz odmówić tego wyjątkowego prezentu. Oczywiście nie będę się fatygował aby ją _wkraść_ na miejsce. Co wybierasz?

Nauczyciel przerzucał książkę z jednej ręki do drugiej, a Harry z niepokojem odruchowo spróbował ją złapać.

– Ależ nie obawiaj się o nią, można by ten pamiętnik wrzucić do kominka i nie pozostałby na nim ślad. Nadal czekam na decyzję.

Profesor Quirrell rzucił książkę w powietrze i, z uśmiechem na ustach, złapał ją w obie ręce.

„Nie" powiedzieli Gryfon i Puchon.

„Tak" wtrącił się Krukon. „Której głoski słowa ‚książka' nie usłyszeliście?"

„Tej o kradzieży" odparł Puchon.

„Bądź poważny, chyba nie spodziewasz się, że powiemy ‚nie' i do końca życia będziemy się zastanawiać, co to było?"

„Z utylitarystycznego punktu widzenia sprawa jest oczywista" wtrącił się Ślizgon. „Pomyśl o tym jak o transakcji ekonomicznej, która wytwarza zyski za pomocą handlu, tylko bez samego handlu. Co więcej, _my_ jej nie ukradliśmy, a póki będzie w posiadaniu profesora Quirrella, na nic nikomu się nie przyda."

„Próbuje nas przeciągnąć na ciemną stronę mocy!" krzyknął Gryfon, a Puchon pokiwał głową.

„Nie bądź takim naiwniakiem. Próbuje cię tylko nauczyć _Ślizgonowania.__"_

„Ta, poprzedni właściciel musiał być Śmierciożercą czy kimś takim. Będzie jej lepiej z nami" zawtórował Krukon.

Harry otwierał i zamykał usta przeżywając męczarnie.

Nauczycielowi zabawa najwyraźniej się podobała. Balansował książkę na jednym palcu i nucił jakąś melodię.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

Książka zniknęła pomiędzy szatami Quirrella, który wstał z krzesła i podszedł do drzwi…

…i zatoczył się nagle na ścianę.

– W porządku – jego głos był słabszy niż zazwyczaj. – Usiądź, Potter, tylko mi się zakręciło w głowie. Usiądź.

Palce Harry'ego ścisnęły krawędź krzesła, niepewne, co mają zrobić, co _mogłyby_ zrobić. Harry nie mógł nawet podejść blisko do nauczyciela, chyba że chciał walczyć z tym przeczuciem zagłady…

Quirrell wyprostował się, choć oddychał jeszcze z wysiłkiem. Otworzył drzwi.

Kelnerka weszła z tacą jedzenia. Kiedy rozkładała talerze, Quirrell powoli powrócił do stołu.

Zanim zakończyła, ukłoniła się i wyszła, nauczyciel siedział już pewnie i znowu się uśmiechał.

Niemniej ten krótki przebłysk nie-wiadomo-czego zaważył na decyzji Harry'ego. Nie mógł odmówić, skoro sprawa kosztowała nauczyciela tak wiele wysiłku.

– Tak.

Profesor Quirrell podniósł ostrzegawczo palec, wyjął różdżkę, zamknął drzwi i powtórzył te same trzy czary, co wcześniej.

Po czym wyjął książkę, rzucił ją do Harry'ego, a ten niemalże upuścił ją do zupy.

Harry rzucił Quirrellowi spojrzenie pełne bezradnego oburzenia. Nie należy tak postępować z książkami, nie ważne, czy zaczarowanymi, czy nie.

Otworzył ją z wyuczoną, instynktowną troską. Strony wydawały się zbyt grube, o fakturze nie przypominającej ani mugolskiego papieru ani pergaminu czarodziejów. Było na nich…

…nic?

– Czy powinienem nie widzieć…

– Sprawdź bliżej początku – doradził mu nauczyciel, więc Harry (znowu z bezradną, wyuczoną troską) przerzucił garść kartek.

Pismo było odręczne, ledwo czytelne, ale Harry'emu się wydawało, że słowa były łacińskie.

– Co to jest?

– To zapiski badań nad magią prowadzonych przez pewnego mugolaka, który nigdy nie przyjechał do Hogwartu. Odrzucił swój list i prowadził własne doświadczenia, które nie zawiodły go daleko ze względu na brak różdżki. Po opisie na tabliczce wnioskuję, że nazwisko autora ma dla ciebie więcej znaczenia niż dla mnie. To, Harry Potterze, jest pamiętnik Rogera Bacona.

Harry o mało nie zemdlał.

W kącie między ścianą a podłogę, tam gdzie zatoczył się profesor Quirrell skrzyły się zmiażdżone szczątki pięknego, błękitnego żuka.


	26. Empatia

Rozdział 27: Empatia

Roger Bacon żył w XIII wieku i był jednym z pierwszych zwolenników metody naukowej. Jego dziennik laboratoryjny byłby tak cennym prezentem dla naukowca jak dla pisarza pióro może nie Szekspira, ale kogoś, kto pomagał wymyślić pismo.

* * *

><p>Rzadko można było zobaczyć Harry'ego na kolanach.<p>

– Proooszęę – jęczał.

Bliźniacy znowu pokręcili głowami z uśmiechem na ustach.

– Już wam _powiedziałem_ – na twarzy Harry'ego malowało się cierpienie – jak zrobiłem ten numer z kotem Kevina Entwhistle'a, i ten z Hermioną i znikającą sodą, a _nie mogę_ opowiedzieć o Tiarze Przydziału ani o przypominajce ani o profesorze Snape'ie…

Bracia wzruszyli ramionami i odwrócili się do wyjścia.

– Jeśli kiedyś zrozumiesz, koniecznie nam powiedz.

– Jesteście źli! To czysta złośliwość!

Dokładnie zamknęli drzwi pustej sali za sobą i celowo utrzymali uśmiech na twarzach jeszcze przez chwilę — na wypadek, gdyby Harry Potter potrafił widzieć na wskroś drzwi.

Za najbliższym rogiem rozluźnili się.

– Domysły Harry'ego chyba nie…

– …podsunęły mi paru pomysłów – powiedzieli do siebie nawzajem i jeszcze niżej opuścili ramiona.

W ich ostatnim wspomnieniu związanym z tą sprawą Flume odmawiał pomocy, chociaż nie pamiętali, _o co_ dokładnie go poprosili…

…ale najwyraźniej poprosili kogoś _innego_, kto zgodził się zrobić _coś_ nielegalnego, bo inaczej nie zgodziliby się na Zapomnienie całej sprawy.

Jakim _cudem_ udało im się to wszystko zrobić za czterdzieści galeonów?

Na początku obawiali się, że dowody zostały sfałszowane tak doskonale, że Harry będzie musiał ożenić się z Ginny… ale najwyraźniej i o tym pomyśleli. Powtórnie sfałszowano sprawozdanie z obrad Wizengamotu, podłożony kontrakt zaręczynowy zniknął ze strzeżonej przez smoki skrytki u Gringotta i tak dalej. Było to na swój sposób przerażające. Większość ludzi uważała obecnie, że Prorok z nieprzeniknionych powodów zmyślił całą historię. Żongler wbił kij jeszcze głębiej w mrowisko publikując następnego dnia na pierwszej stronie nagłówek „HARRY POTTER SEKRETNIE ZARĘCZONY Z LUNĄ LOVEGOOD".

Pragnęli, aby ten, kogo zatrudnili, zdradził im wszystko kiedy już sprawa się przedawni. W międzyczasie dręczyła ich myśl, że wywinęli największy numer życia, może nawet największy numer w historii dowcipów świata i _nie pamiętali jak._ Wydawało im się niemożliwe, że _już raz_ to wymyślili, a teraz nie mogli odszyfrować sprawy nawet _wiedząc_ dokładnie, co zostało wykonane.

Pocieszało ich jedynie to, że Harry nie wiedział, że oni też nie wiedzą.

Nawet mama ich o nic nie wypytała, chociaż związek z rodziną był oczywisty. Cokolwiek się wydarzyło, daleko przekraczało możliwości jakiegokolwiek ucznia Hogwartu… może poza _jednym,_ który — jeśli pewne plotki były prawdą — mógł to zrobić jednym pstryknięciem palców. Harry mówił im, że przesłuchano go pod wpływem Eliksiru Prawdy… Dumbledore był przy tym obecny i rzucał aurorom przerażające spojrzenia. Wypytali go na tyle, aby uznać, że Harry sam nic nie zrobił ani nikogo nie zniknął, a potem czym prędzej wynieśli się z Hogwartu.

Fred i George zastanawiali się, czy to, że Harry był przesłuchiwany w związku z _ich_ dowcipem powinno urazić ich dumę, ale wyraz twarzy _Harry'ego_ (prawdopodobnie z tego samego powodu) wszystko im wynagrodził.

Tak jak się spodziewali — Rita Skeeter i redaktor Proroka Codziennego znikli i prawdopodobnie przebywali już poza granicami kraju. _Chcieliby_ móc opowiedzieć rodzicom ten fragment. Uznali, że ojciec by im pogratulował po tym, jak mama by ich zamordowała, a Ginny spaliła szczątki.

Na razie wszystko było w porządku, kiedyś opowiedzą ojcu, a tymczasem…

…tymczasem Dumbledore mijając ich kichnął i wypadła mu z kieszeni paczuszka, w której były dwa dopasowane, _nadzwyczajnej_ jakości monokle łamacza barier. Wypróbowali je na „zakazanym" korytarzu na trzecim piętrze (z krótką wycieczką do magicznego lustra). Nie mogli zobaczyć wyraźnie _wszystkich_ nici odkrycia, ale monokle pokazały im _dużo_ więcej, niż udało im się wykryć za pierwszym razem.

Oczywiście nie mogli dopuścić, aby ich złapano z monoklami, bo wylądowaliby w gabinecie dyrektora, dostaliby ostrą burę, a może nawet naganę z ostrzeżeniem przed wydaleniem ze szkoły.

Dobrze było wiedzieć, że nie każdy Gryfon kończył jak profesor McGonagall.

* * *

><p>Harry siedział w niczym niewyróżniającym się, białym pokoju bez okien, na wprost równie nijakiego mężczyzny w urzędowych, czarnych szatach.<p>

Pokój był chroniony przed podsłuchem, a mężczyzna rzucił dokładnie dwadzieścia siedem zaklęć zanim wymówił choćby nazwisko Harry'ego.

W jakiś dziwny sposób mężczyzna w czerni był właściwym człowiekiem we właściwym miejscu aby próbować odczytać myśli Harry'ego.

– Przygotuj się – powiedział beznamiętnie.

Podręcznik mówił, że ludzki umysł jest dostępny dla Legilimenta jedynie poprzez pewne _powierzchnie._ Jeśli nie udało się ich obronić, Legiliment przechodził _przez nie_ i mógł dotrzeć do każdej części twojego jestestwa, którą mógł pojąć jego własny mózg…

…a to zwykle oznaczało niezbyt wiele. Najwyraźniej ludzkie umysły trudno było zrozumieć poza najpłytszym poziomem. Harry zastanawiał się, czy szeroka znajomość kognitywistyki uczyniłaby go potężnym Legilimentem, ale powtarzane doświadczenie _wreszcie _nauczyło go, że nie powinien się tak bardzo podniecać podobnymi pomysłami. Przecież żaden kognitywista nie znał ludzi na tyle dobrze, aby jakiegoś zbudować od zera.

Aby nauczyć się przeciwieństwa, Oklumencji, na początku należało wyobrazić sobie siebie jako inną osobę, udawać nią tak dokładnie jak tylko się da, zanurzyć się w tym alter ego. Nie trzeba było tego robić stale, ale było to konieczne na początku, aby można się było nauczyć, gdzie są powierzchnie. Legiliment próbował czytać twój umysł, a jeśli uczeń dostatecznie się skupił, mógł to w pewien sposób poczuć lub wyczuć. Zadaniem ucznia było zawsze wystawiać na dotyk Legilimenta wymyślone alter ego.

Kiedy już uczeń był w tym wystarczająco dobry, mógł wyobrażać sobie, że jest bardzo _prostą_ postacią, nawet kamieniem i nauczyć się utrzymywać tę postać na wszystkich powierzchniach jednocześnie. To była standardowa bariera oklumenta. Trudno było się tego nauczyć, ale łatwo potem przywoływać. W dodatku bariera była dużo płytsza niż prawdziwy mózg, więc można było nauczyć się podtrzymywać ją bezustannie.

Albo można było zostać _doskonałym __o__klument__em__._ Wtedy można było wyprzedzać sondy, odpowiadać na nie jak tylko pojawiały się pytania. Legiliment przechodziłby wtedy przez powierzchnie, ale widział tylko taki umysł, który chciał mu pokazać badany.

Można było tak oszukać nawet najlepszego Legilimenta. Kiedy doskonały oklument mówił, że opuszcza bariery, nie można było określić, czy mówi prawdę. Gorzej, Legiliment mógł nawet nie wiedzieć, że ma do czynienia z doskonałym oklumentem. Byli rzadcy, ale samo ich istnienie oznaczało, że _nigdy_ nie można było w pełni ufać legilimencji.

Przyszedł mu do głowy ponury komentarz, że skoro najlepszych telepatów można oszukać udając kogoś innego, to ludzie siebie nawzajem mało rozumieją, a czarodzieje prawie nic nie wiedzą o głębiach pod powierzchnią umysłu.

Z drugiej strony ludzie w ogóle rozumieli siebie nawzajem dzięki udawaniu. Nie trzeba było wyobrażać sobie stu trylionów synaps w mózgu. Najlepszy specjalista od manipulacji społecznych na Ziemi nie musiał mieć zielonego pojęcia o projektowaniu sztucznej inteligencji. Ludzkim mózgom wystarczyło kazać udawać _cudzy_ mózg aby mogły przywidywać reakcje innych. Wyobrażało się _siebie na miejscu drugiej osoby._ Jeśli chciałeś wiedzieć, czego się spodziewać po człowieku rozzłoszczonym, trzeba było uruchomić własne obwody złości i to, co wypluły, było twoim przewidywaniem. A jak wyglądały od środka obwody złości? Kto wie? Spec od manipulacji nie musiał nawet wiedzieć, że neurony istnieją. To samo mogło dotyczyć najlepszych Legilimentów.

Cokolwiek Legiliment mógł _zrozumieć,_ oklument mógł _udawać._ W obu przypadkach chodziło o tę samą sztuczkę i prawdopodobnie o te same obwody neuronalne. Ten sam zestaw używany do udawania czyjegoś mózgu za pomocą swojego własnego.

Zatem w wyścigu zbrojeń między telepatycznym atakiem i obroną ten pierwszy nie miał szans. W przeciwnym razie cały świat magiczny, może nawet cała Ziemia, wyglądałyby zupełnie inaczej…

Harry nabrał powietrza i się skupił. Lekko się uśmiechał.

Tutaj, w tym _jednym_ zakresie, Harry dostał dobre karty tajemniczych mocy.

Po miesiącu pracy i raczej dla kaprysu niż dzięki przeczuciu Harry spróbował ćwiczeń z książki do oklumencji pod wpływem zimnego gniewu. W zasadzie zdążył już stracić nadzieję na bonusy z mrocznej strony, ale można było poświęcić temu chociaż kilka chwil…

W dwie godziny przeszedł wszystkie najtrudniejsze ćwiczenia z książki, a następnego dnia pojawił się przed gabinetem profesora Quirrella.

Najwyraźniej jego mroczna strona była _świetna_ w udawaniu innych ludzi.

Harry pomyślał o swoim zwykłym wyzwalaczu, o tej chwili, kiedy pierwszy raz całkowicie przeszedł na ciemną stronę…

_Severus zamilkł na chwilę. Wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie. – A to będzie… pięć punktów? Nie, zaokrąglijmy do dziesięciu punktów za pyskowanie._

Uśmiech Harry'ego nabrał zimnych odcieni, a sam Harry przyjrzał się mężczyźnie, który miał odczytać jego myśli.

Wtedy Harry zmienił się w kogoś zupełnie innego, kto wydawał się być odpowiedni na tę okazję.

…w niczym niewyróżniającym się, białym pokoju bez okien, na wprost równie nijakiego mężczyzny w urzędowych, czarnych szatach.

Kimball Kinnison przyglądał się mężczyźnie w czerni, który uważał, że będzie odczytywał umysł Lensmana drugiego stopnia z Galaktycznego Patrolu.

„Kimball Kinnison był pewny wyniku" było eufemizmem. Wyszkolił go Mentor Aryzji, najpotężniejszy umysł znany w tym wszechświecie (i w innych), a marny czarodziej siedzący na wprost niego zobaczy dokładnie to, co Szary Lensman chce mu pokazać…

…czyli umysł chłopca, którego obecnie udawał, niewinnego dziecka imieniem Harry Potter.

– Jestem gotowy – powiedział Kimball Kinnison drżącym głosem właściwym jedenastolatkowi.

– _Legilimens._

Chwila ciszy.

Czarodziej w czerni zamrugał, jakby zobaczył coś tak wstrząsającego, że poruszyło nawet _jego_ powieki.

– Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył ma _tajemniczą mroczną stronę?_ – Jego głos nie był już tak bezbarwny.

Róż powoli wynurzył się na policzkach Harry'ego.

– Cóż – twarz mężczyzny wróciła do pełni spokoju. – Wybacz mi, Potter, dobrze jest znać swoje mocne strony, ale to nie to samo, co ufać im bezgranicznie. Być może umiesz nauczyć się oklumencji w tym wieku. To zdumiewające. Wydawało mi się, że Dumbledore znowu udaje szaleńca. Twój talent do odrywania się od swojego ciała jest tak wielki, że dziwię się, że nie zauważyłem żadnych innych oznak znęcania. Być może kiedyś zostaniesz doskonałym oklumentem, ale między tym, a oczekiwaniem, że za pierwszym podejściem zbudujesz skuteczną barierę, jest duża różnica. To drugie jest po prostu absurdalne. Czy w ogóle coś poczułeś, kiedy odczytywałem twoje myśli?

Harry pokręcił głową, teraz już całkiem czerwony.

– Więc następnym razem bardziej uważaj. Nie chodzi o to, aby stworzyć doskonały obraz na pierwszej lekcji. Chodzi o to, abyś się dowiedział, gdzie są twoje powierzchnie. Przygotuj się.

Harry próbował znowu udawać Kimballa Kinnisona, uważać, ale jego myśli trochę się rozpełzły i nagle uświadomił sobie wszystkie te rzeczy, o których nie powinien myśleć…

Oj, to będą niefajne lekcje.

Zazgrzytał zębami. Przynajmniej instruktor później o wszystkim Zapomni.

– _Legilimens._

Chwila ciszy…

* * *

><p>…w niczym niewyróżniającym się, białym pokoju bez okien, na wprost równie nijakiego mężczyzny w urzędowych, czarnych szatach.<p>

W niedzielny wieczór było ich czwarte spotkanie. Za taką cenę dostawało się lekcje o każdej porze dnia i nocy, nie wspominając już o weekendach.

– Dzień dobry, Potter – powiedział bezbarwnie telepata po rzuceniu całego zestawu zaklęć ochronnych.

– Dzień dobry, panie Bester – Harry był znużony. – Miejmy już początkowy szok za sobą, dobrze?

– Udało ci się mnie zaskoczyć? – mężczyzna był teraz odrobinę zaciekawiony. Podniósł różdżkę i popatrzył w oczy Harry'ego. – No dobrze. _Legilimens._

Chwila ciszy, a potem czarodziej w czerni szarpnął się do tyłu, jakby go prąd kopnął.

– Czarny Pan _żyje?_ – zakrztusił się. Jego oczy nagle się rozszerzyły. – _Dumbledore pod osłoną niewidzialności zakrada się do sypialni dziewcząt?_

Harry westchnął i zerknął na zegarek. Za jakieś trzy sekundy…

– Zatem – mężczyzna jeszcze nie odzyskał pełni spokoju – naprawdę wierzysz, że odkryjesz sekretne prawa magii i będziesz wszechpotężny.

– Zgadza się – Harry wciąż patrzył na zegarek. – Jestem _aż tak_ nadmiernie pewien siebie.

– Ciekawe. Wygląda na to, że Tiara Przydziału sądzi, że będziesz następnym Czarnym Panem.

– A _pan_ wie, że ze wszystkich sił staram się nim _nie_ zostać. I zobaczył pan, że już rozmawialiśmy długo na temat tego, czy w ogóle chce mnie pan uczyć oklumencji i że w końcu pan zdecydował, że tak, więc może już przejdźmy do rzeczy?

– Dobrze – odparł mężczyzna po sześciu sekundach, dokładnie tak samo, jak poprzednio. – Przygotuj się – znowu urwał i dodał z pewną tęsknotą – chociaż _chciałbym_ zapamiętać tę sztuczkę ze srebrem i złotem.

Harry'ego zaczynało drażnić, jak bardzo powtarzalne były myśli ludzi, których przeniesiono do tych samych warunków początkowych i wystawiono na te same bodźce. Rozwiewały się jego złudzenia, których jako dobry redukcjonista nie powinien w ogóle posiadać.

* * *

><p>Następnego poranka Harry opuścił Zielarstwo w złym humorze.<p>

Hermiona kipiała obok niego.

Pozostali uczniowie byli jeszcze w środku, wolniej niż zwykle pakując swoje rzeczy, ponieważ paplali ze sobą o drugim w tym roku zwycięstwie Krukonów w Quidditchu.

Najwyraźniej poprzedniego wieczora jakaś dziewczyna latała na miotle przez trzydzieści minut, a potem złapała coś w rodzaju gigantycznego komara. Działy się podczas meczu i inne rzeczy, ale nie miały znaczenia.

Harry opuścił to wiekopomne wydarzenie sportowe ze względu na lekcję oklumencji i w ogóle to, że nie był idiotą.

Uniknął wszelkich rozmów w sypialni — ach, jak on kochał zaklęcia wyciszające i magiczne kufry. Śniadanie zjadł przy stole Gryfonów.

Nie mógł jednak uniknąć Zielarstwa, a Krukoni klepali temat przez zajęciami, po zajęciach, a nawet _podczas zajęć,_ aż Harry przerwał zmienianie pieluchy małemu furkotowi i głośno oznajmił, że niektórzy ludzie próbowali się uczyć o _roślinach,_ a znicze nie rosły na niczym, więc czy mogli by _uprzejmie_ się zamknąć. Wszyscy zgromadzeni (poza Hermioną, która miała ochotę bić brawo) popatrzyli na niego z niedowierzaniem, a profesor Sprout przyznała mu punkt domu.

_Punkt_ domu.

_Jeden_ punkt.

Siedmiu kretynów na swoich kretyńskich miotłach grających w tę swoją kretyńską grę zarobiło _sto dziewięćdziesiąt punktów_ domu.

Najwyraźniej wyniki Quidditcha _wprost dodawały się do __punktacji domu._

Innymi słowy, złapanie złotego komara było warte 150 punktów domu.

Harry nie mógł sobie nawet _wyobrazić,_ co by musiał zrobić, żeby uzbierać sto pięćdziesiąt punktów domu.

Poza, wiadomo, uratowaniem _stu pięćdziesięciu Puchonów,_ albo podaniem _piętnastu pomysłów równie dobrych jak osłony na wehikuły czasu,_ albo wymyśleniem _tysiąc__a__ pię__ciu__set pomysłowych sposobów na zabijanie ludzi,_ albo byciem Hermioną Granger przez _cały rok._

– Moglibyśmy ich zabić – powiedział do Hermiony, która szła równie nadąsana co on sam.

– Kogo? Drużynę Quidditcha?

– Myślałem raczej o wszystkich ludziach jakkolwiek powiązanych z Quidditchem na całym świecie, ale drużyna Krukonów wystarczy na początek.

– Ale _wiesz,_ że zabijanie ludzi jest złe, prawda, Harry? – odparła Hermiona z dezaprobatą.

– Tak.

– Dobra, tylko sprawdzałam. Weźmy się najpierw za Szukającą. Czytałam trochę Agathy Christie, wiesz może, jak by ją zaciągnąć do pociągu?

– Dwoje uczniów planuje morderstwo – przerwał im suchy głos. – Cóż za niespodzianka.

Zza pobliskiego węgła wyszedł mężczyzna w lekko poplamionych szatach, z przetłuszczonymi, potarganymi włosami opadającymi na ramiona. Promieniowało z niego śmiertelne zagrożenie, wypełniając korytarz nieprawidłowo wykonanymi eliksirami, przypadkowymi upadkami i ludźmi umierającymi w łóżkach na to, co Aurorzy określą jako „przyczyny naturalne".

Harry bezwiednie stanął przed Hermioną.

Usłyszał za sobą sapnięcie i chwilę później Hermiona przesunęła się na pozycję przed _nim._

– Biegnij, Harry! Chłopcy nie powinni musieć stawiać czoła niebezpieczeństwom.

– Zabawne – Severus Snape uśmiechał się bez rozbawienia. – Udziel mi trochę swojego czasu, Potter, jeśli jesteś w stanie oderwać się od tych flirtów z panną Granger.

Nagle niepokój pokazał się na twarzy Hermiony. Odwróciła się do Harry'ego, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale milczała w zakłopotaniu.

– Ależ proszę się nie martwić, panno Granger – głos Severusa był jedwabisty. – Obiecuję zwrócić twojego ulubieńca w stanie nienaruszonym – uśmiech znikł. – A teraz we dwóch odejdziemy sobie na rozmowę w cztery oczy. Mam nadzieję, że domyśliłaś się, że nie jesteś zaproszona, ale na wszelki wypadek rozkazuję ci jako nauczyciel Hogwartu. Jestem pewien, że tak grzeczna dziewczynka wypełni polecenie.

Severus odwrócił się i zniknął za węgłem.

– Idziesz, Potter? – jeszcze zapytał.

– Yyy… Mogę po prostu za nim pójść i _ty_ wtedy wymyślisz, co powinienem powiedzieć, żebyś nie czuła się niespokojna ani urażona?

– Nie – głos Hermiony drżał.

Doleciał ich śmiech Severusa.

– Przepraszam – Harry pochylił głowę i dodał cicho – naprawdę – po czym poszedł za Mistrzem Eliksirów.

* * *

><p>– Więc – słychać było jedynie kroki dwóch par nóg, jednych długich i drugich krótkich w jakimś przypadkowym kamiennym korytarzu. Nauczyciel szedł szybko, ale Harry mógł za nim nadążyć. Na ile Harry mógł oceniać kierunki w Hogwarcie, oddalali się od uczęszczanych miejsc. – O co chodzi?<p>

– Zapewne nie raczysz mi wytłumaczyć – zapytał sucho Severus – dlaczego planowaliście zamordować Cho Chang?

– Zapewne nie raczy mi _pan_ wytłumaczyć – Harry odciął się równie sucho – jako przedstawiciel systemu szkolnego, dlaczego złapanie złotego komara jest osiągnięciem naukowym wartym sto pięćdziesiąt punktów domu?

– Ach, ach. A myślałem, że umiesz myśleć – na usta Severusa wypłynął uśmiech. – Naprawdę nie jesteś w stanie zrozumieć swoich kolegów, czy tak bardzo ich nie znosisz, że nawet nie próbujesz? Gdyby wyniki Quidditcha nie przekładały się na punkty domu, nikt by o te ostatnie nie dbał. Byłby to jedynie dziwaczny konkurs dla takich jak ty i Grangerówna.

Była to zadziwiająco dobra odpowiedź.

A to zaskoczenie obudziło umysł Harry'ego.

Z perspektywy czasu nie powinno go dziwić, że Severus rozumiał swoich uczniów i to rozumiał doskonale.

Przecież czytał im w myślach.

I…

…podręcznik mówił, że dobrego Legilimenta znaleźć jeszcze trudniej niż doskonałego oklumenta, ponieważ mało kto ma dosyć dyscypliny umysłowej.

_Dyscypliny umysłowej?_

Harry zbierał opowieści o mężczyźnie, którego regularnie ponosiły nerwy na lekcjach i wydzierał się na małe dzieci.

…Ale ten sam mężczyzna, kiedy Harry powiedział, że Czarny Pan wciąż żyje, odpowiedział natychmiast i doskonale — dokładnie tak, jak zareagowałby ktoś, kto zupełnie nic nie wie.

Mężczyzna skradał się po Hogwarcie z aurą mordercy, promieniując zagrożeniem…

…czego prawdziwy zabójca _nie_ powinien robić. Prawdziwy zabójca powinien wyglądać jak pokorny księgowy aż do chwili morderstwa.

Był opiekunem dumnego i arystokratycznego domu Slytherin, a nosił szaty poplamione eliksirami i ich składnikami, które można by magicznie usunąć w dwie minuty.

Harry zauważył zdziwienie.

I jego oszacowanie zagrożenia, jakie mógł stanowić _opiekun Ślizgonów,_ wzrosło astronomicznie.

Dumbledore najwyraźniej uważał, że Severus należy do niego i nie miał podstaw, by przypuszczać inaczej. Mistrz Eliksirów był „przerażający, ale nie okrutny", jak obiecał. Zatem, jak rozumował Harry, były to sprawy Drużyny Pierścienia. Jeśli Severus miał zamiar go skrzywdzić, nie zgarnąłby go spod nosa Hermiony, kiedy mógł poczekać na chwilę, w której Harry byłby sam…

Zagryzł wargę.

– Znałem kiedyś chłopca, który uwielbiał Quidditcha. Był straszliwym durniem, tak jak byśmy obaj mogli się tego spodziewać.

– No i?

– Cierpliwości, Potter.

Severus obrócił głowę, po czym ruszył w stronę pobliskiej odnogi korytarza, węższej od tej, którą szli.

Harry podążył za nim, zastanawiając się, czy nie lepiej byłoby uciec.

Skręcili jeszcze dwa razy i doszli do ślepego zaułka; prostej, pustej ściany. Gdyby Hogwart był wybudowany, a nie wyczarowany, przywołany, narodzony czy cokolwiek, Harry miałby dla architekta kilka ostrych słów o tym, ile się płaci ludziom za budowanie korytarzy, które donikąd nie prowadzą.

– Quietus – powiedział Severus i rzucił jeszcze kilka innych zaklęć.

Harry oparł się o ścianę, założył ręce na piersi i przyglądał się Severusowi.

– Patrzysz mi w oczy, Potter? Na pewno jeszcze nie opanowałeś blokowania legilimencji. Ale może już umiesz ją zauważyć. Nie wiem, jak jest, więc nie będę sprawdzać – uśmiechnął się lekko. – To samo tyczy się Dumbledore'a, jak mniemam. I dlatego rozmawiamy teraz.

Oczy Harry'ego bezwiednie się rozszerzyły.

– Zacznijmy od tego, że masz przysiąc, że _nikomu_ nie powiesz o naszych rozmowach. W szkole możesz mówić, że omawiamy twoją pracę domową z Eliksirów. Nie ma znaczenia czy uwierzą, czy nie. A dla Dumbledore'a i McGonagall nadużywam zaufania Draco i żaden z nas nie uważa za stosowne mówić o szczegółach.

Mózg Harry'ego spróbował policzyć konsekwencje i następstwa tego wszystkiego i skończyła mu się pamięć robocza.

– Cóż? – zapytał nauczyciel.

– Dobra – odpowiedział Harry powoli. Trudno było sobie wyobrazić sytuację, w której rozmowa, o której nie wolno mówić, byłaby mniej przydatna niż jej _brak._ W tym drugim przypadku _też_ nie można by nikomu powiedzieć o jej treści. – Przyrzekam.

– Powiedziałeś kiedyś w gabinecie dyrektora, że nie zniesiesz znęcania się i dręczenia. Zastanawiam się, Potter, na ile przypominasz swojego ojca?

– Jeżeli nie mówimy o Michealu Verres-Evansie, odpowiadam, że bardzo mało wiem o Jamesie Potterze.

Severus pokiwał głową, jakby do samego siebie.

– Pewien Ślizgon z piątej klasy — nazywa się Lesath Lestrange — jest ofiarą dręczycieli z Gryffindoru. Mam… związane ręce w takich sprawach. Może ktoś taki jak _ty_ mógłby mu pomóc. Jeśli by ci się chciało. Nie proszę cię o przysługę, ani nie będę ci jej winien. To jedynie szansa dla ciebie postąpić tak, jak chcesz.

Harry wpatrywał się w Severusa i myślał.

– Zastanawiasz się, czy to pułapka? – lekki uśmiech pojawił się na ustach nauczyciela. – Nie. To _test._ Może moja ciekawość. Ale problemy Lesatha są prawdziwe, podobnie jak moje trudności przy interwencji.

Kiedy wszyscy wiedzieli, że jesteś dobry, sytuacja miała pewien mankament. Nawet jeśli wiesz, że oni wiedzą – nie możesz zignorować przynęty.

A jeśli jego ojciec też ratował uczniów przed dręczycielami… To, że Harry wiedział dlaczego Severus mu o tym powiedział nie miało znaczenia. I tak czuł się mile połechtany, dumny i nie mógł tak po prostu odejść.

– Dobra. Opowiedz mi o nim. Czemu go dręczą?

– Myślisz, że są jakieś _powody,_ Potter? – z twarzy Severusa zniknął uśmiech.

– Może nie – odpowiedział cicho. – Ale przyszło mi do głowy, że mógł kiedyś zepchnąć jakąś nieistotną szlamę ze schodów.

– Lesath Lestrange – głos Severusa był zimny – jest synem Bellatrix Black, najbardziej fanatycznej i złej popleczniczki Czarnego Pana. Lesath jest uznanym bastardem Rabastana Lestrange'a. Krótko po śmierci Czarnego Pana Bellatrix, Rabastan i jego brat Rodolphus zostali złapani na torturowaniu Alice i Franka Longbottomów. Cała trójka odsiaduje dożywocie w Azkabanie. Longbottomowie oszaleli od tortur i pozostają na oddziale nieuleczalnie chorych u Świętego Munga. Czy to są odpowiednie powody?

– To nie są wcale powody. A sam Lesath, wedle pańskiej wiedzy, nikomu nie wyrządził krzywdy?

– Nie jest świętoszkiem. Ale nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby zepchnął szlamę ze schodów.

– Ani nie widział pan tego w jego myślach.

– Nie naruszyłem jego prywatności, Potter – odparł zimno Severus. – Szukałem raczej pośród Gryfonów. Jest po prostu wygodnym celem dla ich drobnych rewanżów.

Strumień zimnej złości przepłynął mu po kręgosłupie i Harry musiał sobie przypomnieć, że niekoniecznie powinien ufać informacjom uzyskanym od Severusa.

– I sądzi pan, że interwencja Harry'ego Pottera, Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, przyniesie skutki.

– W rzeczy samej – przytaknął Severus Snape i powiedział Harry'emu kiedy i gdzie Gryfoni planowali swoją następną zabawę.

* * *

><p>Na drugim piętrze Hogwartu z północy na południe biegnie główny korytarz. W pobliżu jego środka odchodzi krótkie przejście, które zakręca w prawo po kilkunastu krokach, a po kolejnych kilkunastu kończy się jasnym, szerokim oknem, z którego widać mżawkę nad wschodnimi terenami Hogwartu. Przy oknie nie było słychać głównego korytarza i odwrotnie. Ktokolwiek widziałby w tym coś dziwnego, na pewno nie miał do czynienia z Hogwartem.<p>

Czterech chłopaków w szatach z czerwoną lamówką się śmieje, a młodzieniec z zieloną lamówką krzyczy i rozpaczliwie próbuje złapać krawędzie otwartego okna, ponieważ tamci czterej próbują go wypchnąć na zewnątrz. Oczywiście to tylko żarty, co więcej upadek z tej wysokości nie zabiłby czarodzieja. Dobra zabawa. Jedyną dziwną rzeczą w całej sprawie mógłby być…

– _Co wy tu robicie?_ – mówi głos szóstego chłopca.

Czterech obraca się nagle, a jeden pospiesznie odpycha się od okna i upada na podłogę ze łzami na twarzy.

– Ach – mówi najbardziej przystojny z czwórki z wyraźną ulgą. – To _ty._ Hej, Lesiu, wiesz, kto to jest?

Chłopak na podłodze nie odpowiada, próbuje opanować szloch, a Przystojny unosi nogę do kopnięcia…

– Stój! – krzyczy szósty.

Przystojny chwieje się z powodu porzuconego ruchu.

– Yyy, a _ty_ wiesz, kto to jest?

– Lesath Lestrange – jego głos się rwie. – _On_ nic nie zrobił moim rodzicom, miał pięć lat.

* * *

><p>Neville Longbottom gapił się na piątorocznych dręczycieli i usiłował zapanować nad drżeniem.<p>

Powinien był po prostu odmówić Harry'emu Potterowi.

– Czemu go bronisz? – powoli pyta Przystojny z nutą zadziwienia i urazy. – Jest Ślizgonem. I to _Lestrange._

– To chłopak, który stracił rodziców. Wiem, jak to jest – nie wiedział, skąd się biorą słowa, ale brzmiały fajnie. Coś takiego mógłby powiedzieć Harry Potter.

Nadal drżał.

– A ty _za kogo_ się uważasz? – Przystojny zaczynał się złościć.

„Jestem Neville, ostatni potomek Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Longbottomów…"

Nie mógł tego powiedzieć.

– To chyba _zdrajca_ – powiedział inny Gryfon i Neville poczuł kamień w żołądku.

Wiedział przecież, wiedział o tym. Harry Potter jednak nie miał racji. Dręczyciele nie wycofają się tylko dlatego, że tak im każe Neville Longbottom.

Przystojny zrobił krok do przodu, pozostali za nim.

– Więc o to chodzi – Neville sam się dziwił, jak stanowczo mówi. – Nie ma znaczenia, czy to Lesath Lestrange czy Neville Longbottom.

Lesath westchnął głośno ze swojego miejsca na podłodze.

– Zło jest złem – warknął Drugi. – Jak się kumplujesz ze złym, też jesteś zły.

Czwórka znowu postąpiła do przodu.

Lesath chwiejnie wstał. Był szary na twarzy; postawił kilka kroków, oparł się o ścianę i milczał. Koncentrował się na zakręcie korytarza, drodze ucieczki.

– Kumple. Tak, mam kumpli. Jednym z nich jest Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył.

Dwóch Gryfonów było zaniepokojonych, ale nie Przystojny.

– Tutaj nie ma Harry'ego Pottera. A gdyby był, nie sądzę, aby mu się podobało, że Longbottom broni Lestrange'a.

Gryfoni zrobili kolejny krok, a za nimi Lesath przesunął się wzdłuż ściany, czekając na okazję.

Neville przełknął kluchę i podniósł prawą dłoń z wyciągniętymi dwoma palcami.

Zamknął oczy, bo Harry Potter zabronił mu podglądać.

Jeśli to nie podziała, nikomu w życiu więcej nie zaufa.

Mówił zadziwiająco wyraźnie jak na swoją pewność siebie.

– Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres. Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres. Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres. Na dług, który jesteś mi winien i na moc twojego prawdziwego imienia, przyzywam cię, otwieram ci drogę, wzywam cię, pokaż się przede mną.

Pstryknął palcami.

Otworzył oczy.

Lesath Lestrange gapił się na niego.

Czterech Gryfonów gapiło się na niego.

Przystojny zachichotał, a za nim pozostała trójka.

– I co, Harry Potter miał wyjść zza rogu czy jak? Ojoj, wygląda na to, że cię wystawił.

Przystojny zrobił kolejny krok w kierunku Neville'a.

Trójka za nim.

– Echem – powiedział Harry Potter za ich plecami, opierając się o ścianę przy oknie, w ślepym końcu korytarza, gdzie nikt nie mógłby niezauważenie wejść.

Jeśli można było czuć tyle frajdy z czyjegoś krzyku, Neville mógł zrozumieć, skąd się brali dręczyciele.

Harry Potter podszedł na miejsce pomiędzy Lesathem i resztą, obrzucił lodowatym spojrzeniem całą czwórkę aż wreszcie zatrzymał się na Przystojnym, przywódcy.

– Carl Sloper. Myślę, że dokładnie rozumiem tę sytuację. Jeśli Lesath Lestrange kiedykolwiek popełnił jakieś zło, a nie tylko urodził się niewłaściwym rodzicom, _ty_ o tym nie wiesz. Jeśli się mylę, panie Sloper, proponuję natychmiast wprowadzić mnie z błędu.

Neville zobaczył strach i zachwyt na twarzach pozostałych chłopaków. Też to czuł. Harry _mówił,_ że to sztuczka, ale jakim cudem to mogło nie być prawdziwe?

– Ale to _Lestrange_ – odparł przywódca.

– To chłopak, który _stracił rodziców._

Teraz trójka Gryfonów się wzdrygnęła.

– Więc – kontynuował Harry Potter. – Widzieliście, że Neville nie życzy sobie, abyście męczyli niewinnego chłopca w imię Longbottomów. To was nie poruszyło. A jeśli powiem wam, że Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył _też_ uważa, że nie macie racji, że popełniliście dzisiaj wielki błąd, czy to sprawi różnicę?

Przywódca zrobił krok w stronę Harry'ego.

Trójka _nie podążyła_ za nim.

– Carl, może już pójdziemy.

– Mówią, że będziesz następnym Czarnym Panem – przywódca przyglądał się Harry'emu.

– Mówią też – uśmiech przeszedł przez twarz Pottera – że jestem zaręczony z Ginewrą Weasley i że przepowiednia mówi, że podbijemy Francję – uśmiech znikł. – Skoro upierasz się przy swoim, Sloper, rozjaśnię. _Zostaw Lesatha w spokoju._ Dowiem się, jeśli tego nie zrobisz.

– Więc Lesiu ci się naskarżył – zimno zauważył przywódca.

– Jasne – odparł sucho Harry Potter. – Mówił mi też, co robiłeś dzisiaj po Zaklęciach w odosobnionym miejscu z pewną Puchonką z białą wstążką we włosach…

Przywódcy opadła szczęka.

– Aaa! – pisnął jeden z pozostałych Gryfonów, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i uciekł. Po chwili nie było już słychać jego kroków.

Pozostało sześciu.

– No i nie ma odrobinę zmyślnego młodzieńca. Powinniście się uczyć od Bertrama Kirke'a jak nie pakować się w kłopoty.

– Grozisz, że na nas doniesiesz? – przywódca próbował się złościć, ale głos mu drżał. – Różne wypadki trafiają się donosicielom.

Pozostała dwójka zaczęła się powoli cofać.

– Oj, naprawdę – Harry Potter się roześmiał. – Naprawdę to powiedziałeś? _Naprawdę_ próbowałeś mnie zastraszyć? _Mnie?_ Ale serio, myślisz, że jesteś straszniejszy niż Peregrine Derrick, Severus Snape, albo w ogóle Sam-Wiesz-Kto?

Na to nawet przywódca się wzdrygnął.

Harry uniósł dłoń z przygotowanymi palcami, na co cała trójka Gryfonów odskoczyła, a jeden z nich wrzasnął „Nie…!"

– Widzisz, zaraz pstryknę palcami, a ty staniesz się częścią jakiejś przezabawnej historyjki, która wzbudzi wiele nerwowych śmiechów przy kolacji. Ale ludzie, którym ufam, mówią mi wciąż, żebym tego nie robił. Profesor McGonagall mówi, że w każdej sytuacji wybieram najłatwiejszą drogę, a profesor Quirrell, że muszę się nauczyć przegrywać. Pamiętasz tę historyjkę, w której dałem się pobić starszym Ślizgonom? Możemy to zrobić. Możesz mnie chwilę podręczyć, a ja ci mogę na to pozwolić. Tylko pamiętaj o tej części zakończenia, w której powiedziałem moim wielu kumplom, żeby nic w tej sprawie nie robili? Tym razem tego nie będzie. Więc proszę bardzo, podręcz mnie.

Harry Potter poszedł o krok do przodu z otwartymi ramionami.

Trzech Gryfonów uciekło tak szybko, że Neville musiał pospiesznie odsunąć się pod ścianę.

Nastała cisza, w której zanikał odgłos ich kroków, a potem jeszcze trochę ciszy.

Pozostało trzech.

Harry Potter ciężko westchnął.

– Uf. I jak, Neville?

– Łał, to było fajowe! – Neville aż piszczał.

– Też byłeś fajowy, wiesz? – Harry uśmiechnął się.

Neville wiedział, że Harry tylko tak mówi na jego użytek, ale i tak czuł ciepło w środku.

Harry obrócił się do Lesatha Lestrange'a…

– W porządku, Lestrange? – zapytał Neville zanim Harry otworzył buzię.

W życiu nie spodziewał się, że powie coś takiego.

Lesath powoli się odwrócił, przyjrzał Neville'owi. Już nie płakał, miał tylko zaciętość na twarzy.

– Myślisz, że wiesz, jak to jest? – głos mu się trząsł. – _Myślisz, że wiesz?_ Moi rodzice są w _Azkabanie,_ próbuję o tym nie myśleć, ale wszyscy stale mi przypominają, uważają, że to _świetnie,_ że Matka tam jest w ciemnie i zimnie z Dementorami, który wysysają z niej życie, chciałbym być jak Harry Potter, przynajmniej jego rodzice nie cierpią każdej sekundy każdego dnia, chciałbym być jak ty, ty możesz przynajmniej czasem ich odwiedzić, wiesz, że cię kochali, jeśli Matka mnie kiedykolwiek kochała, Dementorzy dawno już to z niej wyssali…

Neville szeroko otworzył oczy z zaskoczenia. Tego się nie spodziewał.

Lesath odwrócił się do Harry'ego Pottera, którego oczy były pełne przerażenia.

Rzucił się na podłogę, dotknął czołem ziemi i wyszeptał „Pomóż mi, Panie".

Nastała paskudna cisza. Neville nie był w stanie wymyślić jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi, a sądząc po tym, jak Harry zdębiał — on również.

– Ludzie mówią, że potrafisz wszystko. Proszę, proszę, mój Panie, ocal moich rodziców z Azkabanu. Zostanę na zawsze twoim wiernym sługą, moje życie i śmierć będą należeć do ciebie, tylko proszę…

– Lesath – głos Harry'ego się łamał. – Lesath, nie mogę. Naprawdę nie potrafię robić takich rzeczy, to wszystko tylko głupie sztuczki.

– _Nieprawda!_ _Widziałem,_ opowieści są prawdziwe, _potrafisz!_

– To wszystko z Nevillem tutaj, to zaplanowaliśmy wcześniej, możesz go zapytać!

Była to prawda, ale Harry nie tłumaczył Neville'owi jak to wszystko ma zadziałać…

Kiedy Lesath uniósł głowę, twarz mu zbielała, a głos skrzeczał tak, że Neville'a rozbolały uszy.

– Ty synu szlamy! Mógłbyś ją ocalić, tylko nie chcesz! Padłem przed tobą na kolana i błagałem, a ty i tak nie chcesz! Powinienem wiedzieć, jesteś Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył i uważasz, że powinna tam pozostać!

– _Nie potrafię! _– Harry był równie rozgorączkowany co Lesath. – Nie chodzi o to, co chcę, ale po prostu nie mam takiej _mocy!_

Lesath podniósł się na nogi, splunął przed stopy Harry'ego, odwrócił się i odszedł. Kiedy zniknął za rogiem jego kroki przyspieszyły, a kiedy cichły — Neville'owi wydało się, że słyszy jeszcze jedno pociągnięcie nosem.

Pozostało dwóch.

Neville zerknął na Harry'ego.

– Łał – powiedział cicho. – Nie był specjalnie wdzięczny za ratunek.

– Myślał, że możemy mu pomóc – wycharczał Harry. – Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat miał nadzieję.

Neville przełknął kluchę.

– Przepraszam.

– Że co?

– Nie byłem wdzięczny, kiedy ty mi pomogłeś…

– Miałeś rację w każdym słowie, które powiedziałeś.

– Nie, nie miałem.

Równocześnie uśmiechnęli się do siebie smutno, każdy z politowaniem dla tego drugiego.

– Wiem, że to nie było naprawdę – powiedział Neville. – Wiem, że sam bym nic nie zdziałał, ale dzięki, że pozwoliłeś mi udawać.

– Przestań.

Harry odwrócił się od Neville'a i zapatrzył na ponure chmury za oknem.

– Czy ty nie czujesz – Neville'owi przyszła do głowy absurdalna myśl – się winny, że nie możesz wydostać rodziców Lesatha z Azkabanu?

– Nie.

Kilka sekund ciszy.

– Tak.

– Głupi jesteś.

– Wiem o tym.

– Naprawdę musisz zrobić dokładnie _wszystko,_ o co cię ktoś poprosi?

Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył odwrócił się do Neville'a.

– Zrobić? Nie. Czuć się winny, że nie zrobiłem? Tak.

Neville'owi trudno było znaleźć dobre słowa.

– Kiedy zginął Czarny Pan, Bellatrix Black została najgorszym człowiekiem na całym świecie, a było to jeszcze zanim wylądowała w Azkabanie. Torturami doprowadziła moich rodziców do szaleństwa, ponieważ chciała się dowiedzieć, co się przydarzyło Czarnemu Panu…

– Wiem – przerwał mu cicho Harry. – Rozumiem, ale…

– Nie! _Nie rozumiesz! _Do tego miała _powód,_ a moi rodzice byli aurorami! To nawet się _nie zalicza_ do najgorszych rzeczy, które zrobiła! – głos Neville'a się trząsł.

– I tak – oczy Harry'ego odpłynęły w nieznaną dal. – Może istnieje jakieś nadzwyczaj mądre rozwiązanie, dzięki któremu mógłbym ocalić wszystkich i pozwolić im żyć długo i szczęśliwie, więc gdybym tylko był wystarczająco mądry, żeby już je wymyślić…

– Masz problem. Myślisz, że powinieneś być taki, jak Lesath Lestrange by chciał, żebyś był.

– Tak. Całkiem dokładnie to opisałeś. Za każdym razem, jak ktoś o coś prosi i nie mogę odpowiedzieć, czuję się winny, że nie jestem Bogiem.

– To nie brzmi dobrze – Neville nie do końca to w ogóle rozumiał.

Harry westchnął.

– Rozumiem, że mam problem i wiem, co muszę zrobić, aby go rozwiązać, dobra? Już nad tym pracuję.

* * *

><p>Harry patrzył jak Neville odchodzi.<p>

Oczywiście nie powiedział, jakie jest rozwiązanie.

Oczywiście brzmiało ono „pospiesz się i zostań Bogiem".

Kroki Neville'a się oddaliły i wkrótce również umilkły.

Pozostał jeden.

– Ekhem – głos Severusa Snape'a odchrząknął za jego plecami.

Harry krótko krzyknął i od razu siebie znienawidził.

Powoli się odwrócił.

Wysoki mężczyzna w poplamionych szatach opierał się o ścianę w tym samym miejscu, co Harry wcześniej.

– Świetna pelerynka niewidka, Potter – wycedził Mistrz Eliksirów. – Wiele tłumaczy.

O cholera.

– Może zbyt długo zadaję się z Dumbledorem, ale nasuwa mi się pytanie, czy to może nie jest Peleryna Niewidzialności.

Harry natychmiast zmienił się w kogoś, kto nigdy nie słyszał o Pelerynie Niewidzialności i _był tak cwany,_ jak zdaniem Severusa był Harry.

– Możliwe. Rozumie pan konsekwencje, jeśli nią jest, prawda?

– Potter – odparł Severus protekcjonalnie. – Myślisz, że nie wiem, z kim rozmawiam? Słaby ten twój phishing.

Podczas obiadu z profesorem Quirrellem rozmawiali o tym, że Harry musi nauczyć się lepiej ukrywać swój stan umysłu niż tylko przybierać brak wyrazu, kiedy ktoś mówi na niebezpieczny temat. Nauczyciel wyjaśnił mu jedno-, dwu– i więcej poziomowe oszustwa. W związku z czym albo Severus uważał go za jednopoziomowca, sam był dwupoziomowcem, a trójpoziomowy ruch Harry'ego się udał; albo Severus grał na czwartym poziomie i chciał, żeby Harry _uważał,_ że jego oszustwo się udało. Harry z uśmiechem zapytał profesora Quirrella, na którym poziomie on sam działał, a ten odpowiedział z uśmiechem na ustach, że o jeden poziom wyżej od Harry'ego.

– Więc cały czas pan się przyglądał. To się chyba nazywa Zaklęcie Kameleona.

– Byłbym głupi pozwalając podjąć ci ryzyko uszczerbku na zdrowiu – blady uśmiech.

– Więc chciał pan zobaczyć wynik swojego sprawdzianu z pierwszej ręki. I jak, jestem taki, jak mój ojciec?

– Powiedziałbym raczej, Potter – dziwny smutny wyraz przemknął po jego twarzy, zupełnie nie pasujący do tego człowieka – że przypominasz…

Umilkł.

Przyjrzał się Harry'emu.

– Lestrange nazwał cię synem szlamy – powiedział powoli. – Nie ubodło cię to zbytnio.

– Nie w tych okolicznościach – Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Ty mu właśnie pomogłeś, a on ci to cisnął w twarz. Chyba czegoś takiego byś nie wybaczył?

– Miał za sobą koszmarne przeżycie. W dodatku ratunek z rąk pierwszorocznych na pewno nie pomógł jego dumie.

– Wydaje mi się, że łatwo było ci wybaczyć, bo nic dla ciebie nie znaczył. Ot, pierwszy lepszy Ślizgon. A gdyby to był twój przyjaciel, pewnie wtedy by cię to bardziej zraniło.

– Przyjacielowi tym bardziej powinienem wybaczyć.

Długa cisza. Harry czuł, chociaż nie mógł określić, skąd, że narastało ciśnienie, jakby woda się podnosiła i podnosiła i podnosiła.

A potem Severus się uśmiechnął, znowu rozluźniony i całe napięcie opadło.

– Jesteś bardzo wyrozumiały – wciąż się uśmiechał. – Spodziewam się, że nauczył cię tego twój ojczym, Michael Verres-Evans.

– Raczej jego kolekcja fantastyki naukowej. Była dla mnie swego rodzaju piątym rodzicem. Przeżyłem życia wszystkich bohaterów książek i cała ich potężna wiedza rozbrzmiewa w mojej głowie. Myślę, że gdzieś tam był ktoś taki jak Lesath, chociaż nie umiem sobie przypomnieć, kto. Nie było trudno wczuć się w jego punkt widzenia. Książki też powiedziały mi co z tym zrobić. Dobrzy bohaterowie wybaczają.

Severus roześmiał się lekko i szczerze.

– Obawiam się, że niewiele wiem o tym, co robią dobrzy ludzie.

Harry przyjrzał mu się. Było to jakoś smutne.

– Mogę panu pożyczyć kilka książek z dobrymi ludźmi, jeśli pan chce.

– Może udziel mi rady w pewnej kwestii – odparł nauczyciel od niechcenia. – Znam innego piątorocznego Ślizgona, którego dręczą Gryfoni. Zalecał się do pięknej mugolaczki, a ta była kiedyś świadkiem jego upokorzenia i go uratowała. Nazwał ją szlamą i był to dla nich koniec. Przepraszał wiele razy, ale nigdy mu nie wybaczyła. Może wiesz, co mógłby powiedzieć lub zrobić, aby uzyskać od niej wybaczenie, które dałeś Lestrange'owi?

– Yyy… Na podstawie tylko tych informacji nie jestem pewien, czy _on_ w ogóle miał problem. Powiedziałbym mu, że nie warto chodzić z kimś, kto nie umie wybaczać. Gdyby na przykład się pobrali, może pan sobie wyobrazić, jakie byłoby ich życie?

Chwila ciszy.

– Och, ależ ona _umiała_ wybaczać – w głosie Severusa było rozbawienie. – Została później dziewczyną dręczyciela. Powiedz, czemu wybaczyła jednemu, ale nie drugiemu?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Strzelam, że dręczyciel skrzywdził mocno _kogoś innego_, a dręczony skrzywdził tylko odrobinę _ją_, więc dla niej było to w jakiś sposób gorsze. Albo, prosto z mostu, czy dręczyciel był przystojny? I bogaty?

Kolejna cisza.

– Tak, i jedno i drugie.

– I widzi pan. Jeszcze nie byłem w liceum, ale w moich książkach jest pewien rodzaj nastolatek, które oburzą się na każdą zniewagę z ust chłopaka nieładnego czy ubogiego, ale umieją znaleźć w sercu wybaczenie jeśli chłopak jest zamożny i piękny. Innymi słowy, była płytka. Niech mu pan powie, że nie była go warta, żeby dał sobie z nią spokój i następnym razem podrywał dziewczyny mądre, a nie ładne.

Severus przyglądał się Harry'emu w ciszy, z błyszczącymi oczami. Uśmiech znikł mu z twarzy i nie wracał, mimo iż coś w nim drżało.

Harry poczuł się nieswojo.

– Yyy, nie mam w tym temacie własnego doświadczenia, oczywiście, ale myślę, że taką mądrą odpowiedź dałyby moje książki.

Jeszcze więcej ciszy i błyszczenia.

Chyba dobry moment, aby zmienić temat.

– Więc. Zdałem egzamin, jakikolwiek on by nie był?

– Myślę, że między nami nie będzie więcej rozmów, Potter, i że z twojej strony będzie nadzwyczaj roztropnie milczeć na temat tej.

– Czy mógłby mi pan powiedzieć, co zrobiłem źle? – Harry zamrugał oczami.

– Obraziłeś mnie i straciłem zaufanie do twojej przebiegłości.

Harry gapił się na Severusa wyraźnie zaskoczony.

– Ale udzieliłeś mi rady w dobrej wierze, więc i ja udzielę ci dobrej rady – jego głos był niemalże bez wyrazu, niczym struna, napięta siłą miliona ton całkiem poziomo pomimo dużego ciężaru wiszącego na jej środku. – Dzisiaj o mało nie umarłeś, Potter. W przyszłości nie dziel się swoją wiedzą z nikim, o ile nie wiesz dokładnie, o czym oboje mówicie.

Mózg Harry'ego wreszcie połączył fakty.

– _Pan_ był tym…

Urwał, jak jego mózg przegryzł wreszcie „umarłeś", jakieś dwie sekundy za późno.

– Tak, byłem.

Paskudne napięcie znowu zalało pokój, jak woda pod ciśnieniem na dnie oceanu.

Harry nie mógł złapać tchu.

„Przegraj. Teraz".

– Nie wiedziałem – wyszeptał. – Prze…

– Nie – wciął się Severus. Jedno słowo.

Harry stał w milczeniu, rozpaczliwie szukając opcji. Severus stał pomiędzy nim, a oknem, co nie było mu na rękę, bo upadek z tej wysokości nie zabiłby czarodzieja.

– Książki cię oszukały, Potter – Severus wciąż mówił tym głosem naciągniętym milionami ton. – Nie powiedziały ci jednej rzeczy, którą powinieneś był wiedzieć. Z książki nie da się nauczyć, jak to jest stracić kogoś, kogo się kocha. To coś, co można zrozumieć tylko czując samemu.

– Mój ojciec – Harry wyszeptał. To był najlepszy strzał, jedyny, który mógł go uratować. – Mój ojciec próbował pana obronić przed dręczycielami.

Ponury uśmiech przebiegł po twarzy Severusa, po czym nauczyciel ruszył w stronę Harry'ego.

I poszedł dalej.

– Żegnaj, Potter – Severus nie patrzył za siebie. – Od dzisiaj niewiele będziemy mieli sobie do powiedzenia.

Przy rogu zatrzymał się i bez odwracania przemówił ostatni raz.

– Twój ojciec był dręczycielem. I do dziś nie wiedziałem, co takiego widziała w nim twoja matka.

Odszedł.

Harry odwrócił się i podszedł do okna. Położył drżące ręce na gzymsie.

„Nie dziel się swoją wiedzą z nikim, o ile nie wiesz dokładnie, o czym oboje mówicie. Zapamiętam".

Harry popatrzył na chmury i mżawkę. Okno wychodziło na wschód. Było popołudnie, więc nawet gdyby przez chmury było widać słońce, Harry nie mógł go zobaczyć.

Dłonie przestały mu się trząść, ale wciąż coś ściskało mu piersi.

Więc jego ojciec był dręczycielem.

A jego matka była płytka.

Może później dojrzeli. Dobrzy ludzie, jak profesor McGonagall, mieli o nich jak najlepsze zdanie i mogło tak być _nie tylko_ dlatego, że byli bohaterskimi męczennikami.

Oczywiście było to marne pocieszenie dla jedenastolatka, który właśnie miał wejść w dojrzewanie i zastanawiał się, jakim to nastolatkiem będzie.

Bardzo paskudne.

Bardzo smutne.

Jakże wstrętne było życie Harry'ego.

Po tym, jak dowiedział się, że jego genetyczni rodzice nie byli doskonali, powinien spędzić trochę czasu w chandrze.

Może mógł się poskarżyć Lesathowi Lestrange'owi.

Czytał o dementorach. Otaczało ich zimno i ciemność i jeszcze strach. Wysysały wszystkie szczęśliwe myśli, a na ich miejsce przychodziły najgorsze wspomnienia.

Umiał wyobrazić sobie siebie na miejscu Lesatha, wiedzącego, że jego rodzice do końca życia pozostaną w Azkabanie, miejscu, z którego nikt nigdy nie uciekł.

A Lesath wyobrażałby sobie siebie na miejscu swojej matki, w ciemnie, zimnie i strachu, samej ze wszystkimi najgorszymi wspomnieniami każdej sekundy każdego dnia.

Przez moment wyobraził sobie własnych rodziców w Azkabanie i dementorów wysysających z nich życie, odbierających im szczęśliwe wspomnienia miłości do niego. Przez moment, zanim przepalił mu się mentalny bezpiecznik i zakazał sobie tego kiedykolwiek więcej wyobrażać.

Czy właściwe było coś takiego wyrządzić komukolwiek, nawet drugiej najgorszej osobie na świecie?

„Nie" mówiła mądrość z książek Harry'ego. „Nie, jeśli istnieje inne wyjście. Jakiekolwiek inne wyjście".

A zakładając, że magiczny wymiar sprawiedliwości nie był tak doskonały jak magiczne więzienie — przeciwne przypuszczenie wydawało się cokolwiek nierealna — gdzieś w Azkabanie był człowiek, który był niewinny. Zapewne nawet wielu ludzi.

Harry poczuł palenie w gardle i wilgoć w oczach. Zapragnął teleportować wszystkich więźniów Azkabanu w bezpieczne miejsce, wezwać ogień z nieba i wypalić ten straszny budynek do najgłębszych podziemi. Ale nie mógł, bo nie był Bogiem.

Przypomniał sobie, co profesor Quirrell mówił pod gwiazdami: Czasami, kiedy ten wadliwy świat staje się nieznośny, zastanawiam się, czy może być jakieś miejsce, bardzo daleko, w którym powinienem być… Tylko, że gwiazdy są tak bardzo, bardzo daleko… I zastanawiam się, o czym bym śnił, gdybym spał przez bardzo, bardzo długi czas…

W tej chwili ten wadliwy świat był nieznośny.

I Harry nie mógł zrozumieć słów nauczyciela, może to jakiś kosmita mówił, albo sztuczna inteligencja, coś zbudowanego według innych zasad niż cokolwiek, co Harry mógł sobie wyobrazić.

Nie można było zostawić ojczystej planety, dopóki wciąż znajdowało się na niej takie miejsce, jak Azkaban.

Trzeba było zostać i walczyć.


	27. Redukcjonizm

Rozdział 28: Redukcjonizm

Chyba _nie trzeba_ powtarzać, że poglądy Severusa Snape'a niekoniecznie pokrywają się z poglądami autora.

* * *

><p>– Dobra – Harry głośno przełknął ślinę. – No dobra, Hermiono. Wystarczy. Możesz przestać.<p>

Pastylka z cukru przed Hermioną nie zmieniła kształtu ani koloru. Harry nie widział jeszcze nigdy, żeby Hermiona koncentrowała się tak intensywnie jak teraz. Miała zaciśnięte oczy, krople potu na czole, a jej dłoń drżała na różdżce…

– Hermiono, _przestań!_ To już nie podziała. Nie sądzę, abyśmy mogli robić rzeczy, które jeszcze nie istnieją.

Hermiona powoli rozluźniła chwyt.

– Wydawało mi się, że już czuję – wyszeptała. – Wydawało mi się, że transmutacja się zaczęła, na sekundę.

– Myślę, że tylko sobie to wyobrażasz – Harry czuł kluchę w gardle. – Zbyt mocno tego pragniesz.

– Możliwe – wyglądała, jakby miała się rozpłakać.

Harry powoli podniósł mechaniczny ołówek i kartkę papieru z listą przekreślonych propozycji i narysował kolejną linię, na pozycji „lekarstwo na Alzheimera".

Nie mogli nikomu podać transmutowanej pigułki. Ale taka transmutacja, jakiej się uczyli, nie czarowała przedmiotów — nie pozwalała zmienić zwykłej miotły w latającą. Zatem, gdyby Hermiona mogła transmutować pigułkę, wyszłaby jej tabletka _niemagiczna,_ działająca ze zwykłych, materialnych powodów. Mogliby transmutować tabletki dla laboratorium naukowego, gdzie by je _zbadano_ i techniką odwracania spróbowano je odtworzyć zanim czar prysł… nikt na świecie nie musiałby wiedzieć, że działo się po drodze coś magicznego, byłoby to po prostu kolejne odkrycie naukowe…

Zwykły czarodziej by o czymś takim nie pomyślał. W zasadzie nie zauważali _układów atomów;_ jeśli coś nie było magiczne, to nie było ciekawe.

Wcześniej Harry w tajemnicy (nie powiedział nawet Hermionie) próbował transmutować nanotechnologię w stylu Erica Drexlera (oczywiście w formie przenośnej nanofabryki, nie był tak szalony, żeby transmutować mikroskopijne, samonamnażające się roboty montażowe). Mógłby natychmiast zostać bogiem jakby mu się udało.

– Koniec na dzisiaj, tak? – Hermiona odchyliła się na krześle. Na jej twarzy widać było zmęczenie, a to było rzadkie. Lubiła udawać, przynajmniej w towarzystwie Harry'ego, że wszystko wytrzyma.

– Jeszcze jedno – powiedział Harry powoli. – Ale to jest małe, no i może naprawdę podziałać. Zachowałem je na koniec, bo miałem nadzieję, że uda nam się zakończyć optymistycznym akcentem. To coś prawdziwego, nie jak phasery. Można je zrobić w laboratorium, inaczej niż lekarstwo na Alzheimera. I to zwykła materia, nie tak, jak zaginione książki, których kopie próbowałaś transmutować. Narysowałem diagram struktury cząsteczkowej dla ciebie. Chcemy je tylko zrobić _dłuższe,_ niż się dotychczas udawało, i żeby wszystkie rurki były równo ułożone, a końce wtopione w diament – Harry wyciągnął kartkę papieru.

Hermiona się wyprostowała, wzięła kartkę i przyjrzała się jej ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– To _wszystko_ atomy węgla? Jak to się nazywa? Wiesz, że nie mogę transmutować, jeśli nie wiem, jak to się nazywa.

Harry wykrzywił się z niesmakiem. Wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić, że _nazwy_ nie powinny mieć znaczenia, a jednak _miały._

– To nanorurki węglowe. To taki rodzaj fullerenów, który odkryto dopiero w tym roku. Są ze sto razy silniejsze niż stal, a ważą sześć razy mniej.

– To naprawdę _istnieje? _– Hermiona spojrzała znad papieru zaskoczona.

– Tak. Po prostu trudno je wytwarzać sposobami mugoli. Gdyby można ich zrobić naprawdę dużo, można by zbudować windę kosmiczną aż na orbitę geosynchroniczną albo i jeszcze wyżej. A jeśli wziąć pod uwagę delta-v, to jak pół drogi do dowolnego miejsca w układzie słonecznym. No i moglibyśmy pluć satelitami na energię słoneczną na wszystkie strony.

– Czy to jest _bezpieczne?_ – Hermiona znowu marszczyła brwi.

– Nie widzę powodu, żeby miało nie być. Nanorurka to po prostu arkusz grafitu zwinięty w tubkę, a grafit jest taki sam, jak ten w ołówkach…

– _Wiem,_ co to jest grafit, Harry – Hermiona bezwiednie przeczesała palcami włosy, wciąż zastanawiając się nad rysunkiem.

Harry sięgnął do kieszeni szaty i wyciągnął białą nitkę przywiązaną na końcach do dwóch małych, plastikowych kółek. Aby można ją było transmutować jako pojedynczy przedmiot dodatkowo je przykleił. Klej cyjanoakrylowy, o ile Harry pamiętał, tworzył wiązania kowalencyjne, więc bardziej „jednolitego przedmiotu" już się nie da zrobić w świecie stworzonym z maleńkich, pojedynczych atomów.

– Jak będziesz gotowa, spróbuj transmutować to w wiązkę nanorurek osadzonych w dwóch kółkach z litego diamentu.

– No dobra… – powiedziała powoli. – Mam wrażenie, że o czymś zapomnieliśmy.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. „Może jesteś zmęczona" pomyślał, ale wiedział, że lepiej tego nie mówić.

Hermiona dotknęła różdżką plastikowego kółka i chwilę się w nie wpatrywała.

Na stole leżały dwa kółka z połyskującego diamentu połączone długą, czarną nitką.

– Zmieniło się – jej głos brzmiałby, jakby chciała się cieszyć, ale zabrakło jej energii. – I co teraz?

Brak zapału Hermiony udzielił się Harry'emu, ale postarał się tego nie okazać. Może to podziała i w drugą stronę, jego radość poprawi jej humor.

– Teraz sprawdzimy, czy wytrzyma ciężar.

Harry wcześniej w trakcie innych eksperymentów z diamentowymi prętami przygotował ramę w kształcie litery A. Transmutacją można było łatwo produkować przedmioty z litego diamentu, ale nie były trwałe. Wcześniejszy eksperyment miał sprawdzić, czy po Transmutowaniu długiego diamentowego pręta w krótszy nowy pręt pozwalał udźwignąć ciężar tak, jakby pręt został ściśnięty, czyli czy Transmutacja mogła działać przeciwnie do naprężeń. Wyszło, że tak.

Harry ostrożnie założył diamentowe kółko na gruby haczyk na szczycie konstrukcji, a na drugim zaczepił stalowy wieszak. Następnie zaczął dodawać ciężarki do wieszaka.

Całą maszynerię Transmutowali mu bliźniacy. Patrzyli na niego z niedowierzaniem, jakby nie mogli sobie wyobrazić, do jakiego rodzaju dowcipu _m__o__gł__o__by_ to być potrzebne, ale nie zadawali żadnych pytań. Zapewnili go, że ich Transmutacje wytrzymują około trzech godzin, więc Harry i Hermiona mieli jeszcze trochę czasu.

– Sto kilogramów – powiedział minutę później. – Nie sądzę, aby tak cienka stalowa nitka tyle wytrzymała. Mógłbym jeszcze dołożyć, ale to wszystkie ciężarki, jakie mamy.

Jeszcze więcej ciszy.

Harry się wyprostował, wrócił do biurka, usiadł na krześle i ostentacyjnie postawił ptaszka przy pozycji „nanorurki".

– Widzisz. Podziałało.

– Ale to w zasadnie nie jest _pożyteczne, _prawda? – Hermiona zapytała nie podnosząc głowy z dłoni. – Znaczy, nawet jakbyśmy to dali naukowcom, nie mogliby wymyślić, jak zrobić dużo nanorurek na podstawie naszych?

– Może będą mogli dowiedzieć się _czegoś._ Hermiono, _popatrz_ w ogóle na tę cieniutką nitkę trzymającą taki wielki ciężar. Właśnie wyprodukowaliśmy coś, czego by nie mogło zrobić żadne mugolskie laboratorium…

– Ale mogłaby to zrobić pierwsza lepsza czarownica – teraz było słychać w jej głosie zmęczenie. – Harry, myślę, że to nie ma sensu.

– Masz na myśli nasz związek? Świetnie, zrywamy.

Udało mu się ją rozśmieszyć.

– Nasze badania.

– Och, Hermiono, jak _możesz?_

– Słodki jesteś, jak się złościsz. Ale Harry, to szaleństwo. Mam dwanaście lat, a ty jedenaście. Jesteśmy _głupi _myśląc, że odkryjemy coś, czego nikt jeszcze nigdy nie odkrył.

– Naprawdę mówisz, że powinniśmy przestać próbować odkrywać sekrety magii zaledwie po _miesiącu_ starań? – Harry próbował mówić, jakby rzucał wyzwanie, ale tak naprawdę sam czuł się zniechęcony. Żaden z jego _dobrych_ pomysłów nie działał. Dotychczas dokonał tylko jednego istotnego odkrycia: układu mendlowskiego, a o nim nie mógł powiedzieć Hermionie, bo złamałby słowo dane Draco.

– Nie – Hermiona wyglądała bardzo dojrzale. – Chodzi mi o to, że teraz powinniśmy _uczyć się_ magii, którą czarodzieje już znają, abyśmy mogli prowadzić badania, jak już skończymy Hogwart.

– Yyy… Hermiono, przykro mi to mówić, ale wyobraź sobie, że zdecydowaliśmy się odłożyć badania na później, a po skończeniu szkoły spróbowaliśmy transmutować lekarstwo na Alzheimera i się nam _udało._ Czulibyśmy się… _Głupio_ to za mało. A co, jeśli istnieje coś takiego i naprawdę działa?

– To nie w porządku! – głos Hermiony drżał, jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać. – Nie możesz nakładać na ludzi takich ciężarów! Takie _zadania_ nie należą do nas, jesteśmy tylko _dziećmi!_

Przez chwilę Harry zastanawiał się, co by się stało, gdyby powiedział Hermionie, że musi walczyć z nieśmiertelnym Czarnym Panem, czy zmieniłaby się w jednego z tych jęczących bohaterów, którzy nieustannie rozczulali się nad sobą, i których Harry nigdy nie znosił w książkach.

– W każdym razie nie chcę tego kontynuować. Nie wierzę, żeby dzieci mogły robić rzeczy, których nie potrafią dorośli. Takie rzeczy to tylko w bajkach.

Cisza w klasie.

Hermiona wyglądała na wystraszoną, a Harry wiedział, że na jego twarz wypłynął chłód.

Nie ubodłoby go to tak bardzo, gdyby podobna myśl jeszcze mu nie zaświtała w głowie: że może trzydziestolatkowie byli zbyt starzy na rewolucje naukowe, a dwudziestolatkowie w odpowiednim wieku, może istnieli ludzie, którzy w osiemnastym roku życia bronili doktoraty albo w piętnastym roku życia dziedziczyli władzę i zostawali świetnymi królami czy generałami, ale w książkach do historii nie było żadnych jedenastolatków.

– Dobra. Wymyślić coś, czego dorośli nie umieją zrobić. Wyzwanie?

– Nie o to mi chodziło – Hermiona wyszeptała.

– Nie złoszczę się na _ciebie_ – Harry z wysiłkiem odwrócił wzrok od Hermiony, jednak jego głos pozostał zimny. – Jestem zły, no nie wiem, na wszystko. Ale nie mam zamiaru się poddać, Hermiono. Nie zawsze należy przegrywać. Wymyślę, jak zrobić coś, czego dorosły czarodziej by nie mógł i wtedy się z tobą skontaktuję. Może być?

Jeszcze więcej ciszy.

– Dobrze – głos Hermiony drżał. Odepchnęła się od stołu, wstała i podeszła do drzwi klasy. Chwyciła klamkę. – Wciąż jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? A jeśli nic ci się nie uda wymyślić…

Urwała.

– Wtedy będziemy się uczyć razem – jego głos był jeszcze zimniejszy.

– Yyy… To pa, na razie – Hermiona szybko wyszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Czasami Harry nienawidził swojej mrocznej strony, nawet wtedy, kiedy był w niej zanurzony.

Część jego mózgu, która wcześniej podawała mu myśli podobne do tego, co mówiła Hermiona, teraz podpowiadała mu wszystko to, czego Hermiona obawiała się powiedzieć, na przykład „wziąłeś na siebie piekielnie trudne zadanie" albo „Oj chłopie, zrobisz z siebie pośmiewisko" i jeszcze „przynajmniej dzięki temu będziesz wiedział, że ci się naprawdę nie udało".

A ta część jego mózgu, która nie lubiła przegrywać, odpowiedziała zimno „dobra, teraz się zamknijcie i patrzcie".

* * *

><p>Była już prawie pora na obiad, ale Harry o to nie dbał. Nawet nie chciało mu się wyjmować przekąski z sakiewki. Żołądek mógł trochę pogłodować.<p>

Świat czarodziejów był maleńki, nikt z nich nie myślał jak naukowiec, nie znali nauki, nie podważali prawd, z którymi dorastali, nie zakładali osłon na wehikuły czasu, grali w Quidditcha, cała magiczna Anglia była mniejsza od niedużego miasta, największa szkoła magii uczyła tylko do siedemnastego roku życia. Podważanie tego wszystkiego w wieku lat jedenastu nie było _głupie._ Naprawdę _głupie_ było _mniemanie,_ że czarodzieje wiedzieli co robią i już odkryli wszystkie prawidła, które naukowy polihistor by z łatwością zauważył.

Krok Pierwszy: wypisać listę wszelkich ograniczeń magii, które Harry mógł sobie przypomnieć, wszystkich rzeczy, których ponoć nie da się zrobić.

Krok Drugi: zaznaczyć te, które wydawały się mieć _najmniej_ sensu z naukowego punktu widzenia.

Krok Trzeci: nadać priorytet tym ograniczeniom, których czarodzieje nie uznaliby za sensowne sprawdzać ponieważ _nie znają_ nauki.

Krok Czwarty: wymyślić kierunki ataku.

* * *

><p>Hermiona wciąż czuła się niepewnie, kiedy usiadła obok Mandy przy stole Krukonów. Na talerzu ułożyła dwa owoce (plasterki pomidora i obrane mandarynki), trzy warzywa (marchewki, marchewki i jeszcze więcej marchewek), jedno mięso (smażone pałki dodo, których niezdrową panierkę dokładnie usunie) i jeden mały kawałek czekoladowego ciasta, na które zasłuży jedząc wszystkie pozostałe dania.<p>

Nie było tak strasznie, jak na Eliksirach (ta lekcja wciąż pojawiała się w jej _koszmarach),_ ale tym razem _ona_ do tego doprowadziła i _czuła się celem._ Przez chwilkę, zanim straszliwa, zimna ciemność odwróciła wzrok i powiedziała, że się na nią nie złości, bo nie chciała jej przestraszyć.

I nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że o czymś wcześniej zapomniała, o czymś bardzo ważnym.

Ale nie złamali żadnych reguł Transmutacji… Prawda? Nie stworzyli żadnych płynów, gazów, nie przyjęli rozkazów od Profesora Obrony…

_Pigułka!_ To było coś do jedzenia!

…Chociaż nikt by po prostu nie zjadł przypadkowej pigułki, ten czar _nie zadziałał,_ no i mogli po prostu rzucić _Finite Incantatem_ gdyby zadziałał, ale wciąż by musiała powiedzieć Harry'emu, żeby nie wspominał o tym przy profesor McGonagall, bo jeszcze by dostali zakaz uczenia się Transmutacji…

Czuła coraz większą kluchę w żołądku. Odsunęła się od stołu, w tej chwili nie mogła jeść.

Zamknęła oczy i zaczęła w myśli recytować reguły Transmutacji.

„Nigdy nie zmienię niczego w płyn ani gaz.

Nigdy nie zmienię niczego w coś, co wygląda jak jedzenie albo może się dostać do wewnątrz ludzkiego ciała."

Nie, naprawdę _nie powinni_ byli próbować Transmutować tej pigułki, a przynajmniej powinni byli _pamiętać__…_ Była tak zakręcona genialnym pomysłem Harry'ego, że nawet _nie pomyślała…_

Klucha tymczasem rosła. Gdzieś na skraju jej uwagi coś prześwitywało, jakiś obraz, który miał się zaraz wywrócić na nice, młoda kobieta zmieniająca się w staruchę, wazon stający się dwiema twarzami…

I dalej recytowała reguły Transmutacji.

* * *

><p>Knykcie Harry'ego zbielały na różdżce zanim przestał próbować zmienić powietrze w spinacz. Odwrotna Transmutacja oczywiście byłaby niebezpieczna, ale Harry nie widział powodu, dla którego ta zmiana miałaby być zakazana. Miała po prostu być <em>niemożliwa.<em> Ale niby dlaczego? Powietrze było tak samo prawdziwą substancją, jak wszystko inne…

Cóż, może to ograniczenie _miało_ sens. Powietrze było chaotyczne, wszystkie cząsteczki stale zmieniały swoje oddziaływania z innymi. Może nie można było narzucić nowej formy substancji, która nie mogła utrzymać się w spokoju dostatecznie długo, aby człowiek dał radę ją sobie podporządkować; z drugiej strony atomy w ciałach stałych stale wibrowały…

Im dłużej Harry'ego spotykały porażki, tym zimniej mu było, a wszystko stawało się jaśniejsze.

Dobra. Następny.

Można Transmutować przedmioty tylko w całości. Nie można transmutować _pół_ zapałki w igłę, musi się _cała_ zmienić. Wtedy, kiedy Draco uwięził Harry'ego w sali lekcyjnej Harry nie mógł zamienić cienkiego cylindra murów w gąbkę i wybić dziurę wystarczająco dużą, aby mógł się wydostać. Musiałby narzucić nową formę całej ścianie, może nawet całemu skrzydłu Hogwartu, a wszystko po to, aby zmienić ten maleńki kawałek.

To było kretyństwo.

_Rzeczy były zrobione z atomów._ Mnóstwo małych kropek. Materia _nie ma_ ciągłości, _nie ma_ stałości, tylko siły elektromagnetyczne, które utrzymują zależności pomiędzy małymi kropkami…

* * *

><p>Mandy Brocklehurst zatrzymała widelec w połowie drogi do buzi.<p>

– Yyy… – powiedziała do Su Li, która siedziała naprzeciwko pustego miejsca. – Co się stało Hermionie?

* * *

><p>Harry chciał zamordować gumkę.<p>

Próbował zmienić jedną kropkę na różowym prostokącie w stal tak, aby reszta się nie zmieniła. Gumka nie współpracowała.

_Musiało_ to być ograniczenie konceptualne, a nie prawdziwe. _Musiało._

_Rzeczy były zrobione z atomów,_ a każdy atom był malutką, osobną rzeczą. Trzymała je przy sobie mgiełka uwspólnionych elektronów dla wiązań kowalencyjnych, albo czasami magnetyzm na małą odległość, albo wiązania jonowe, albo siły van der Waalsa.

Skoro już o tym mowa, to protony i neutrony w jądrach były maleńkimi osobnymi rzeczami. Kwarki w protonach i neutronach były maleńkimi osobnymi rzeczami! W całym rzeczywistym świecie po prostu _nie było_ niczego, co by odpowiadało ludzkiemu pojęciu stałej rzeczy. To wszystko były maciupkie kropki.

A wolna Transmutacja w dodatku działa się w całości w mózgu, prawda? Żadnych słów, żadnych gestów. Tylko czyste pojęcie formy trzymanej osobno od materii, narzucone materii pojmowanej oddzielnie od jej formy. To i różdżka i cokolwiek, co czyniło człowieka czarodziejem.

Czarodzieje nie mogli Transmutować części rzeczy, mogli zmieniać tylko to, co ich umysły postrzegały jako całości, ponieważ _w głębi serca nie wiedzieli,_ że to wszystko tylko atomy.

Harry skupił się na tej wiedzy tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił, na _prawdziwym fakcie,_ że gumka była tylko zbiorem atomów, że wszystko było tylko zbiorami atomów, a atomy małego kawałka, który próbował Transmutować były _tak samo prawomocnym_ zbiorem jak jakikolwiek inny, o którym by mu się zachciało myśleć.

I wciąż nie mógł zmienić kawałka gumki, wciąż Transmutacja nie wychodziła.

_To._ Było. _Kretyństwo._

Jego knykcie znowu bielały na różdżce. Miał _dosyć_ _bezsensownych _wyników eksperymentów.

Może Transmutacji przeszkadzało to, że _jakaś_ część jego mózgu wciąż myślała w kategoriach przedmiotów. Myślał o zbiorze atomów, który był _gumką._ Myślał o zbiorze atomów, który był _małym kawałkiem._

Pora podkręcić trudność.

Harry silniej nacisnął różdżką fragment gumki i spróbował przejrzeć tę iluzję, którą nienaukowcy uważali za rzeczywistość, świat ławek i krzeseł, powietrza, gumek i ludzi.

Kiedy człowiek idzie przez park, cały ten świat, w którym jest zanurzony, tak naprawdę istnieje tylko w jego mózgu jako wzór pracujących neuronów. Odczucie błękitnego nieba nie występuje wysoko ponad nim, jest jedynie czymś w jego korze wzrokowej, a ta znajduje się w tylnej części jego mózgu. Wszystkie odczucia jasnego świata tak naprawdę zachodzą w tej cichej, kościanej jaskini, którą nazywa czaszką, miejscu w którym _żyje,_ i którego nigdy nie opuszcza. Jeśli by chciał przywitać się z kimś innym, z _właściwą osobowością,_ nie potrząsnąłby mu ręki, ale lekko zapukał w czaszkę i zapytał „Jak się masz?" To tam byli ludzie, tam naprawdę żyli. A obraz parku, w którym wydawało mu się, że _szedł,_ był czymś, co wyobraził sobie w swoim mózgu po tym, jak przetrawił sygnały dochodzące z oczu i siatkówki.

Buddyści nie mieli racji, mówiąc, że to wszystko _kłamstwa;_ za zasłoną Maji nie było nic mistycznego ani nieoczekiwanego. Za iluzją parku był _prawdziwy park,_ ale to wciąż była _iluzja._

Harry nie siedział w sali lekcyjnej.

Nie patrzył na gumkę.

Harry był wewnątrz swojej czaszki.

Odczuwał obraz odkodowany przez jego własny mózg z sygnałów wysłanych przez jego własne siatkówki.

Prawdziwa gumka była gdzieś indziej, gdzie nie była obrazem.

A prawdziwa gumka nie była podobna do obrazu gumki, który wytworzył mózg Harry'ego. Idea gumki jako _stałego przedmiotu_ była tylko w jego mózgu, w korze ciemieniowej, która przetwarzała odczucia kształtu i przestrzeni. Prawdziwa gumka była zbiorem atomów utrzymywanym w kupie przez siły elektromagnetyczne i współdzielone elektrony kowalencyjne, a niedaleko cząsteczki powietrza odbijały się od cząsteczek gumki i od siebie nawzajem.

Prawdziwa gumka była daleko, a Harry, wewnątrz swojej czaszki, nigdy nie mógł jej naprawdę dotknąć, mógł jedynie mieć na jej temat wyobrażenia. Ale _jego różdżka miała moc,_ mogła zmieniać rzeczy _w rzeczywistości_ i _ograniczały_ ją tylko jego własne, przyjęte odgórnie, osądy. Gdzieś poza zasłoną Maji _prawda,_ która była odpowiedzialna za wyobrażenie „mojej różdżki" w Harrym, dotykała zbioru atomów, który mózg Harry'ego określał mianem „plamki na gumce". Jeśli ta różdżka mogła zmienić zbiór atomów, który mózg Harry'ego określał mianem „całej gumki", to nie było najmniejszego powodu, dla którego nie mogła zmienić również tego pierwszego zbioru…

Transmutacja wciąż nie działała.

Harry zacisnął zęby i _znowu_ podkręcił trudność.

Pojęcie przedmiotu, jakie mózg Harry'ego miał na temat gumki było _oczywistą bzdurą._

Była to mapa, która nie odpowiadała ani nawet _nie mogła_ odpowiadać terytorium.

Ludzie wyobrażali sobie świat za pomocą różnych poziomów organizacji, mieli _osobne myśli_ na temat tego, jak działały kraje, ludzie, narządy, komórki, cząsteczki i kwarki.

Kiedy mózg Harry'ego musiał myśleć o gumce, przywoływał reguły, które rządziły gumkami, na przykład „gumki mogą wymazywać ślady ołówka". Dopiero wtedy, kiedy mózg Harry'ego musiałby zaczął przewidywać na niższym, chemicznym poziomie, zacząłby myśleć o cząsteczkach gumki tak, jakby to była osobna informacja.

Ale to wszystko działo się w mózgu.

Mózg Harry'ego posiadał osobne _przekonania_ na temat reguł rządzących gumkami, ale nie było _osobnych praw fizyki_ gumek.

Mózg Harry'ego wyobrażał sobie rzeczywistość używając różnych poziomów organizacji materii, z różnymi prawami obowiązującymi na każdym z nich. Ale to wszystko były elementy _mapy,_ a prawdziwe terytorium wcale tak nie wyglądało._ Rzeczywistość_ posiadała _jeden_ poziom organizacji: kwarki. Był to ujednolicony, niskopoziomowy proces podporządkowany matematycznie prostym regułom.

A przynajmniej tak Harry wierzył zanim dowiedział się o istnieniu magii, chociaż z drugiej strony gumka nie była magiczna.

Nawet gdyby _była_ magiczna, to sam pomysł, że _mogłaby istnieć_ pojedyncza, niepodzielna gumka był _niemożliwy._ Takie przedmioty jak gumki _nie mogły_ być podstawowymi cząsteczkami rzeczywistości. Były zbyt duże i złożone, aby być atomami; _musiały_ składać się z części. Rzeczy _gruntownie__ skomplikowane_ nie mogły istnieć. Mózg Harry'ego wierzył poprzez implikację, że gumka jest pojedynczym przedmiotem i to nie było po prostu _błędem;_ to było pomieszanie mapy i terytorium. Gumka istniała jako osobne pojęcie w wielopoziomowym _modelu_ świata w mózgu Harry'ego, a nie jako osobny element jednopoziomowej rzeczywistości.

…Transmutacja wciąż nie działała.

Harry już dyszał z wysiłku. Nieudana Transmutacja była niemalże tak samo wyczerpująca jak udana, ale nie miał zamiaru się teraz poddać.

Dobra, do diabła z tymi dziewiętnastowiecznymi andronami.

Rzeczywistość nie składała się z atomów, nie była zbiorem maciupeńkich kul bilardowych latających na wszystkie strony. Było to tylko kolejne kłamstwo. Pojęcie atomów jako małych kropek było tylko kolejną wygodną halucynacją, której ludzie się ze wszystkich sił trzymali, ponieważ nie chcieli stawiać czoła nieludzkiemu, obcemu kształtowi podstawowej rzeczywistości. Nic dziwnego, że próby Transmutacji oparte na nim nie podziałały. Jeśli chciał potęgi, musiał pozbyć się swojego człowieczeństwa i zmusić myśli, aby biegły torem prawdziwej matematyki mechaniki kwantowej.

Nie było cząsteczek, a jedynie chmury amplitud w wielocząsteczkowej konfiguracji przestrzennej, a co jego mózg naiwnie odbierał jako gumkę, nie było niczym innym jak gigantycznym czynnikiem funkcji falowej, która dawała się rozłożyć na czynniki. Gumka istniała jako oddzielny byt tylko w takim sensie jak w liczbie 6 istnieje ukryta liczba 3. Gdyby jego różdżka mogła zmienić czynniki w zgrubnie rozkładalnej na czynniki funkcji falowej, to tym bardziej mogła nieznacznie zmienić mniejszy czynnik, który mózg Harry'ego wizualizował jako kawałek materiału gumki.

* * *

><p>Hermiona frunęła przez korytarze, jej buty dudniły na kamiennych posadzkach, dyszała z wysiłku, a zastrzyk adrenaliny wciąż krążył w jej krwi.<p>

Niczym młoda kobieta zmieniająca się w staruchę, wazon stający się dwiema twarzami.

Co też oni zrobili?

_Co też oni zrobili?_

Jej palce, wilgotne od potu, ześlizgnęły się z klamki, kiedy dotarła do sali lekcyjnej. Spróbowała ścisnąć mocniej i drzwi się otworzyły…

…w jednym błysku postrzegania zauważyła Harry'ego wpatrującego się w różowy prostokąt na stole przed nim…

…a kilka kroków dalej cienką, czarną nitkę, niemalże niewidoczną z tej odległości, utrzymującą cały ten ciężar…

– _Harry wyłaź z sali!_

Harry, z czystym zaskoczeniem na twarzy, wstał tak szybko, że niemalże się przewrócił, zatrzymując się jedynie po to, aby zabrać różowy prostokąt z ławki i wybiegł przez drzwi, a ona już miała w ręce różdżkę i kierowała ją na nitkę…

– _Finite Incantatem!_

Zatrzasnęła drzwi w tej samej chwili, kiedy sto kilogramów łupnęło o podłogę wewnątrz sali.

Dyszała, nie mogła złapać tchu. Całą drogę biegła bez chwili odpoczynku. Jej ubrania były przepocone, nogi paliły niczym prawdziwy ogień, nawet za Chiny Ludowe nie mogłaby odpowiedzieć na pytania Harry'ego.

Zamrugała i zauważyła, że upada, a Harry ją złapał i delikatnie pomógł jej osunąć się na podłogę.

– …zdrowy… – udało jej się wyszeptać.

– Co? – Harry jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był tak blady.

– …czy, czujesz, się, zdrowy…

– Ja, ja… – kiedy dotarł do niego sens pytania, ogarnęło go jeszcze większe przerażenie. – Nie sądzę, abym miał jakieś objawy…

Hermiona na chwilę zamknęła oczy.

– Dobrze – wyszeptała. – Złapię, oddech.

Zajęło jej to kilka minut. Harry wciąż był przerażony. To też dobrze, może czegoś się nauczy.

Sięgnęła do sakiewki, którą dostała od Harry'ego, wychrypiała „woda" i wypiła kilka ogromnych łyków.

I tak potrzebowała jeszcze trochę czasu.

– Złamaliśmy reguły, Harry – wreszcie wydusiła z siebie. – Złamaliśmy reguły.

– Ale… – Harry przełknął kluchę z gardła. – Jak? _Zastanawiałem_ się nad tym i…

– Zapytałam, czy Transmutacja jest bezpieczna, a _ty mi odpowiedziałeś!_

Cisza.

– Tylko tyle?

Miała ochotę krzyczeć.

– Harry, nie rozumiesz? Jest zrobiona z małych włókienek, gdyby się _rozplątała,_ _kto wie_ co by się mogło stać, _nie zapytaliśmy profesor McGonagall!_ Nie rozumiesz, co zrobiliśmy? Eksperymentowaliśmy z Transmutacją. _Eksperymentowaliśmy z Transmutacją._

Znowu cisza.

– Dobra… Pewnie to jedna z tych rzeczy, które są zbyt oczywiste, żeby tłumaczyć każdemu mugolakowi. Nie sprawdzaj genialnych pomysłów na Transmutację samotnie w nieużywanej sali lekcyjnej bez pozwolenia nauczycieli.

– Mogłeś nas zabić, Harry! – Hermiona wiedziała, że to gruba przesada, bo sama też popełniła błąd, ale wciąż była na niego zła; zawsze był taki pewny siebie i ciągnął ją bezmyślnie za sobą. – Mogliśmy _zepsuć rejestr profesor McGonagall!_

– Tak. Może jej o tym nie mówmy?

– Musimy to skończyć. Musimy z tym skończyć, albo zrobimy sobie krzywdę. Jesteśmy na to wszystko zbyt młodzi, nie możemy tego robić, jeszcze nie.

– Yyy… w tym się akurat mylisz – Harry uśmiechnął się słabo.

I pokazał jej mały, różowy prostokąt, gumkę do mazania z błyszczącą, metaliczną plamką.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w nią zadziwiona.

– Mechanika kwantowa nie wystarczała, musiałem dotrzeć aż do fizyki bezczasowej zanim załapało. Musiałem zobaczyć, że różdżka wymusza _relację_ pomiędzy osobnymi rzeczywistościami przeszłości i przyszłości zamiast _zmieniać_ cokolwiek w czasie; ale mi się udało, Hermiono, przejrzałem poprzez iluzję obiektu i założę się, że żaden inny czarodziej na świecie by tego nie zrobił. Nawet jak jakiś mugolak wie, że istnieje coś takiego jak bezczasowe sformułowanie mechaniki kwantowej, to myśli, że to jakieś dziwne, odległe kwantowe sprawy, a nie _postrzega_ tego jako_ rzeczywistości,_ nie akceptuje tego, że świat, który zna, jest tylko halucynacją. Transmutowałem _fragment_ gumki nie zmieniając jej _całej._

Hermiona znowu uniosła różdżkę i skierowała ją na gumkę.

Na chwilę na jego twarzy pojawił się gniew, ale Harry nie spróbował jej powstrzymać.

– _Finite Incantatem._ Zapytaj profesor McGonagall zanim jeszcze raz tego spróbujesz.

Harry skinął głową, chociaż wciąż na jego twarzy malowało się napięcie.

– I tak musimy to przerwać.

– Ale _czemu?_ Nie rozumiesz, co to znaczy, Hermiono? Czarodzieje _nie wiedzą_ wszystkiego! Są zbyt nieliczni, jeszcze mniej jest takich, którzy znają się na nauce, nawet nie wyczerpali jeszcze wszystkich łatwych odkryć…

– To nie jest _bezpieczne._ A jeśli _możemy_ odkryć nowe rzeczy, to jest jeszcze bardziej _niebezpieczne!_ Jesteśmy _zbyt młodzi!_ Już popełniliśmy jeden duży błąd, następny może nas _zabić!_

Wtedy Hermiona drgnęła.

Harry popatrzył na ścianę poza nią i zaczął powoli, głęboko oddychać.

– Proszę, nie próbuj tego robić sam, Harry – głos Hermiony drżał. – Proszę.

„Proszę nie stawiaj mnie przed decyzją, czy powiedzieć o tym profesorowi Flitwickowi".

Długa cisza.

– Więc chcesz, żebyśmy się uczyli – Hermiona słyszała, że próbuje usunąć gniew z głosu. – Tylko się uczyli.

Nie była pewna, czy powinna coś powiedzieć, ale…

– Tak jak ty się nauczyłeś tego, no, fizyki bezczasowej, tak?

Popatrzył na nią.

– To, co zrobiłeś – miała wyczekiwanie w głosie. – Nie udało ci się ze względu na _nasze_ eksperymenty, prawda? Udało co się, bo przeczytałeś mnóstwo książek.

Harry otworzył buzię, a potem ją zamknął. Miał frustrację wymalowaną na twarzy.

– No dobra. Może tak: będziemy się uczyć, a jeśli wymyślę coś, co wyda się nam _naprawdę_ warte wysiłku, zapytamy kogoś z nauczycieli i wtedy spróbujemy.

– Dobrze – kolana się pod nią nie ugięły z ulgi tylko dlatego, że już siedziała.

– Idziemy na obiad? – ostrożnie zapytał Harry.

Pokiwała głową. Tak. Obiad to dobry pomysł. Tym razem naprawdę.

Uważnie zaczęła odpychać się od podłogi, a jej ciało zaczęło na nią wrzeszczeć…

Harry skierował na nią swoją różdżkę i powiedział „Wingardium Leviosa".

Hermiona zamrugała, kiedy gigantyczny ciężar nad jej nogami zmalał do znośnych rozmiarów.

– Możesz coś _unieść _nawet jeśli nie jesteś w stanie tego całkiem lewitować – Harry na chwilę się uśmiechnął. – Pamiętasz ten eksperyment?

Hermiona również się uśmiechnęła do niego bezradnie, chociaż wciąż miała wrażenie, że powinna być na niego wściekła.

Ruszyła w stronę Wielkiej Sali, czując się cudownie lekko, a Harry podtrzymywał zaklęcie.

Udało mu się to tylko na pięć minut, ale miał dobre zamiary.

* * *

><p>Minerwa zerknęła na Dumbledore'a.<p>

Odwzajemnił jej spojrzenie.

– Rozumiesz coś z tego? – zapytał rozbawiony.

Tak kompletnych farmazonów dotąd nie słyszała. Wyrzucała sobie, że wezwała Dyrektora, aby je usłyszał, ale w końcu jego instrukcje były jasne.

– Obawiam się, że nie – odpowiedziała uprzejmie.

– Zatem – srebrna broda przesunęła się na bok, kiedy stary czarodziej spojrzał gdzie indziej. – Myślisz, że możesz być w stanie zrobić coś, czego inni czarodzieje nie potrafią, coś, co uważamy za niemożliwe.

Cała trójka stała w prywatnym gabinecie Transmutacji dyrektora, które to miejsce wskazał jej świetlisty feniks, Patronus Dumbledore'a, w chwilę po tym, jak jej własny dotarł do niego. Słońce świeciło przez świetliki i opromieniało wielki, siedmiokątny diagram alchemiczny narysowany na środku okrągłego pokoju, ukazując przy okazji warstewkę kurzu, która smuciła Minerwę. Badania nad Transmutacją należały do największych rozrywek Dumbledore'a i choć wiedziała, że ostatnio ma niewiele wolnego czasu, nie sądziła, że jest go _aż tak_ mało.

A teraz Harry Potter miał zużyć jeszcze więcej czasu Dyrektora. Oczywiście nie mogła o to winić Harry'ego. Postąpił właściwie — przyszedł do niej, kiedy wpadł na pomysł, jak można w Transmutacji zrobić coś, co obecnie uważano za niemożliwe — a ona sama wypełniła dokładnie polecenie — nakazała mu zamilknąć i niczego nie zdradzać, zanim nie skonsultuje się z Dyrektorem oraz zanim nie przeniosą się do pewnego miejsca.

Gdyby Harry zaczął od tego, co _dokładnie_ wydawało mu się, że umie zrobić, nie zawracałaby nikomu głowy.

– No wiem, że to trudno wyjaśnić – Harry był nieco zażenowany. – Ale z grubsza rzecz biorąc chodzi o to, że to, w co wy wierzycie kłóci się z tym, w co wierzą naukowcy, a akurat na ten temat naprawdę spodziewam się, że naukowcy wiedzą więcej od czarodziejów.

Minerwa westchnęłaby na głos, gdyby Dumbledore nie sprawiał wrażenia, że bierze to wszystko na serio.

Pomysł Harry'ego wynikał z prostej niewiedzy i tyle. Jeśli ktoś zmienił połowę metalowej kuli w szkło, _cała kula_ miała inną Formę. Zmiana części _oznaczała_ zmianę całości, a to oznaczało usunięcie całej Formy i zastąpienie jej inną. Co to w ogóle miało by _znaczyć, _żeby „Transmutować tylko pół metalowej kuli"? Że metalowa kula _jako całość_ miała tę samą Formę, ale jej połowa miała inną?

– Potter, to, co chcesz zrobić, jest nie tylko niemożliwe, ale i _nielogiczne._ Jeśli zmienisz połowę czegoś, to zmieniłeś całość.

– Racja. Ale Harry jest bohaterem, więc może umie robić rzeczy logicznie niemożliwe.

Minerwa przewróciłaby oczami, gdyby nie zobojętniała wiele lat temu.

– Załóżmy, że to _jest_ możliwe – mówił dalej Dyrektor. – Znasz jakikolwiek powód, dla którego wynik miałby się różnić w jakikolwiek sposób od zwykłej Transmutacji?

Minerwa zmarszczyła czoła. Założenie to było niewyobrażalne, co utrudniało jej myślenie, ale próbowała je po prostu przyjąć. Transmutacja wymuszona na połowie metalowej kuli…

– Dziwne rzeczy mogłyby się dziać na styku części? Ale to nie powinno się różnić od Transmutowania całego przedmiotu w Formę, która składa się z dwóch części…

– Tak samo myślałem – Przytaknął Dumbledore. – Harry, jeśli twoja teoria jest prawdziwa, to, co chcesz zrobić, zadziała dokładnie tak samo, jak każda inna Transmutacja, jedynie na części obiektu, a nie na całości? Żadnych zmian?

– Tak. Właśnie o to chodzi.

– Minerwo, a czy znasz jakikolwiek powód, dla którego miałoby to być niebezpieczne?

– Nie – odpowiedziała Minerwa po tym, jak przeszukała swoją pamięć.

– Ja również. Dobrze, zatem, skoro powinno to być całkowicie analogiczne do zwykłej Transmutacji we wszystkich szczegółach, i ponieważ nie umiemy wymyślić żadnego powodu, dla którego miałoby to być niebezpieczne, uważam, że wystarczy drugi stopień ostrożności.

Minerwa była zaskoczona, ale nie protestowała. Dumbledore znacznie ją przewyższał w Transmutacji i dosłownie tysiące razy próbował nowych Transmutacji nigdy przy tym nie oceniając ryzyka zbyt nisko. Używał Transmutacji _w walce_ i _wciąż żył._ Jeśli uważał, że wystarczy drugi stopień, to wystarczył.

To, że Harry'emu oczywiście się nie uda, nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia.

Zabrali się za stawianie barier i sieci wykrywania. Najważniejsza była ta, która miała wykryć, czy jakkolwiek Transmutowany materiał dostał się do powietrza. Harry został zamknięty w osobnej osłonie siłowej z własnym zapasem powietrza na wszelki wypadek i jedynie jego różdżka mogła opuścić osłonę, przez ściśle dopasowany otwór. Byli wewnątrz Hogwartu, więc nie mogli Teleportować na zewnątrz materiałów, które nosiłyby oznaki samozapłonu. Mogli je wystrzelić przez świetlik niemalże równie szybko, w tym właśnie celu wszystkie okna otwierały się na zewnątrz. Harry, na pierwszy niepokojący sygnał, zostałby wystrzelony przez inny świetlik.

Harry przyglądał się ich pracy cokolwiek przerażony.

– Nie obawiaj się – profesor McGonagall wtrąciła do swoich wyjaśnień o zabezpieczeniach. – To wszystko niemal na pewno nie będzie potrzebne. Gdybyśmy się _spodziewali,_ że coś pójdzie źle, nie pozwolilibyśmy ci spróbować. To wszystko są zwykłe zabezpieczenia do prób nad każdą całkowicie nową Transmutacją.

Harry przełknął ślinę i pokiwał głową.

Kilka minut później był przypięty do krzesła bezpieczeństwa i opierał swoją różdżkę o metalową kulę, której transmutacja, biorąc pod uwagę jego ostatnie wyniki na testach, zajęłaby mu co najmniej pół godziny.

A _następne_ kilka minut później Minerwa opierała się o ścianę i czuła się słabo.

Tam, gdzie różdżka Harry'ego dotykała kuli lśniła mała plamka szkła.

Uśmieszek na spoconej twarzy Harry'ego krzyczał „a nie mówiłem".

Dumbledore rzucał czary analityczne na kulę i z każdą chwilą był coraz bardziej zaciekawiony. Odmłodniał o trzydzieści lat.

– Fascynujące. Jest dokładnie taka, jak mówił. Po prostu Transmutował część obiektu bez zmieniania całości. I mówisz, że to wyłącznie ograniczenie pojęciowe?

– Tak, ale bardzo głębokie. Sama wiedza o tym, że to ograniczenie pojęciowe nie wystarczyła. Musiałem wytłumić tę część mojego mózgu, która popełniała błąd i myśleć o podstawach rzeczywistości, które wymyślili naukowcy.

– Prawdziwie fascynujące. Jak rozumiem inni czarodzieje musieliby studiować miesiącami, żeby dokonać tego samego? Mógłbyś Transmutować jakieś inne obiekty?

– Prawdopodobnie tak i oczywiście.

Pół godziny później Minerwa była równie zdezorientowana, ale wyraźnie uspokojona w zakresie bezpieczeństwa.

Transmutacja _była_ taka sama jak zwykła, oprócz tego, że logicznie niemożliwa.

– Myślę, że wystarczy – wreszcie przerwała próby. – Podejrzewam, że częściowa Transmutacja jest bardziej wyczerpująca niż zwykła.

– Z praktyką staje się łatwiejsza – Harry był blady, a głos jego drżał ze zmęczenia. – Ale ma pani rację.

Kolejną minutę zajęło im wydłubanie Harry'ego spośród zabezpieczeń, po czym Minerwa odprowadziła go do znacznie wygodniejszego krzesła, a Dumbledore podał mu napój gazowany o smaku lodów.

– _Gratulacje,_ Potter! – Profesor McGonagall mówiła szczerze. Dałaby sobie rękę uciąć, że mu się nie uda.

– W rzeczy samej, gratulacje. Nawet mnie nie udało się dokonać odkryć w Transmutacji zanim nie skończyłem czternastu lat. Nie mieliśmy tak młodych geniuszów od czasów Dorotei Senjak.

– Dzięki – Harry był trochę zaskoczony.

– Niemniej warto zachować to szczęśliwe wydarzenie w tajemnicy, przynajmniej tymczasowo. Harry, czy omawiałeś swój pomysł z kimkolwiek innym, zanim zgłosiłeś się do profesor McGonagall?

Cisza.

– Yyy… Nie chcę nikogo stawiać przed sądem, ale powiedziałem jednemu z uczniów…

– _Co?_ – McGonagall niemalże wypluła to słowo. – Rozmawiałeś z _uczniem_ o kompletnie nowym rodzaju Transmutacji zanim omówiłeś to z uznanymi autorytetami? Masz pojęcie jak bardzo to było _nierozważne?_

– Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem.

Chłopiec zdawał się być odpowiednio przestraszony, a Minerwa poczuła, że coś się w niej rozluźnia. Przynajmniej Harry zauważył, jak bardzo głupio się zachował.

– Musisz kazać pannie Granger zaprzysiąc tajemnicę – poważnie przemówił Dumbledore. – I nie mów nikomu więcej, chyba że będzie po temu nadzwyczaj ważny powód i pod warunkiem, że również przysięgnie.

– A… Ale czemu?

Minerwa również się nad tym zastanawiała. Dyrektor znowu planował zbyt wiele kroków naprzód, aby mogła za nim nadążyć.

– Ponieważ możesz zrobić coś takiego, że nikt nie uwierzy, że potrafisz. Coś całkowicie niespodziewanego. Być może to będzie piórko, które przechyli szale na twoją korzyść. Dlatego musimy zachować sprawę w tajemnicy. Proszę, zaufaj mi.

Profesor McGonagall pokiwała głową, pokazując pewność siebie, za którą ukrywała wewnętrzne zmieszanie.

– Zrób to, Potter, proszę.

– No dobrze… – Odparł powoli.

– Kiedy skończymy badać twoje materiały, będziesz mógł zacząć ćwiczyć częściową Transmutację _wyłącznie_ pomiędzy szkłem i stalą, a panna Granger będzie nad tobą czuwać. Oczywiście, jeśli którekolwiek z was zauważy jakiekolwiek objawy dowolnego rodzaju choroby transmutacyjnej, natychmiast poinformujecie nauczycieli.

W ostatniej chwili, zanim Harry wyszedł z gabinetu, odwrócił się jeszcze i zapytał:

– Skoro już tu jesteśmy, to czy zauważyliście coś innego w zachowaniu profesora Snape'a?

– Innego? – zapytał dyrektor.

Minerwa powstrzymała suchy uśmieszek. Oczywiście chłopak był uprzedzony do „złego Mistrza Eliksirów", ponieważ nie mógł wiedzieć, dlaczego można było mu ufać. Co najmniej dziwnie byłoby mu tłumaczyć, że Severus wciąż jest zakochany w jego matce.

– Znaczy się, czy jego zachowanie się ostatnio zmieniło?

– Nic takiego nie zauważyłem… – odparł dyrektor. – Czemu pytasz?

– Nie chcę uprzedzić waszych opinii. Może po prostu obserwujcie go, dobrze? – Harry pokręcił głową.

Te słowa przesłały dreszcz niepokoju po plecach Minerwy lepiej niż jakiekolwiek otwarte oskarżenie.

Harry skłonił się uprzejmie i wyszedł.

* * *

><p>– Albusie – odezwała się, kiedy Harry wyszedł. – Skąd <em>wiedziałeś,<em> że trzeba to wziąć na poważnie? Dla mnie cały pomysł był niedorzeczny!

– Z tego samego powodu, dla którego musi to pozostać tajemnicą – stary czarodziej był poważny. – Z tego samego powodu, dla którego kazałem ci przyjść natychmiast, jeśli Harry coś takiego wymyśli. Bo to jest moc, której nie zna Voldemort.

Kilka sekund zabrało jej zrozumienie.

I wtedy poczuła dreszcze, tak jak zawsze, kiedy sobie przypominała.

Zaczęło się od zwyczajnej rozmowy o pracę. Sybilla Trelawney starała się o posadę profesora Wróżbiarstwa.

OTO NADCHODZI TEN, KTÓRY MA MOC POKONANIA CZARNEGO PANA…

ZRODZONY Z TYCH, KTÓRZY TRZYKROTNIE MU SIĘ OPARLI,

A NARODZI SIĘ, GDY SIÓDMY MIESIĄC DOBIEGNIE KOŃCA…

A CHOĆ CZARNY PAN NAZNACZY GO JAKO RÓWNEGO SOBIE,

BĘDZIE MIAŁ MOC, JAKIEJ CZARNY PAN NIE ZNA…

I JEDEN Z NICH MUSI ZNISZCZYĆ DRUGIEGO TAK, ŻE TYLKO OKRUCH ZOSTANIE,

BO TE DWIE RÓŻNE DUSZE NIE MOGĄ ISTNIEĆ W TYM SAMYM ŚWIECIE

Te straszne słowa, wypowiedziane okropnym, dudniącym głosem nie pasowały do częściowej Transmutacji.

– Może to nie to – odpowiedział Dumbledore, kiedy Minerwa spróbowała wytłumaczyć. – Wyznam, że miałem nadzieję na coś, co pomoże nam znaleźć horkruks Voldemorta, gdziekolwiek on jest schowany. Ale… – stary czarodziej wzruszył ramionami. – Przepowiednie nie bywają jasne, Minerwo i najlepiej nie pozostawiać nic przypadkowi. Nawet drobiazg może mieć znaczenie, jeśli nikt się go nie spodziewa.

– A o co mogło mu chodzić z Severusem?

– Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Chyba, że Harry planuje coś przeciw niemu i uznał, że mętne pytanie potraktujemy poważniej niż otwarte oskarżenie. A jeśli to właśnie się stało, Harry musiał dojść do prawidłowego wniosku, że nie będę pokładał w tej teorii wielkiego zaufania. Po prostu czuwajmy, nie uprzedzając się do nikogo i niczego, tak jak nas poprosił.

* * *

><p><em><em>Następstwa, 1:<em>_

_– Y, Hermiono? – Harry odezwał się cicho. – Chyba jestem ci winien gigantyczne, wielkie przeprosiny._

* * *

><p><em><em>Następstwa, <em>___2:__

Oczy Alissy Cornfoot szkliście wpatrywały się w nauczyciela Eliksirów, który ostrym tonem udzielał lekcji jej klasie, trzymając w ręce małą fasolkę z brązu i mówiąc coś o wrzeszczących bajorkach ludzkiego ciała.

Od początku tego roku trudno było jej się skupić na Eliksirach. Gapiła się na ich wstrętnego, paskudnego, przetłuszczonego nauczyciela i marzyła o specjalnych kozach. Chyba coś było w niej naprawdę _nie tak,_ ale nie mogła się powstrzymać…

– Auć! – powiedziała.

Snape właśnie precyzyjnie rzucił fasolką w jej czoło.

– Panno Cornfoot – uciął jej myśli. – To misterny eliksir i jeśli nie będziesz uważać, skrzywdzisz swoich kolegów. Zostaniesz po lekcji.

Ostatnie trzy słowa przybiły gwóźdź do trumny, ale bardzo się starała i udało jej się nikogo nie roztopić.

Kiedy wszyscy wyszli, podeszła do biurka. Część jej chciała stać potulnie, rumienić się z zażenowania i trzymać pokornie ręce za plecami, tak na wszelki wypadek. Jednak jakiś cichy instynkt podpowiedział jej, że to _zły pomysł._ Więc stała z obojętną miną, w pozycji właściwej dla młodej damy i zapytała „profesorze?"

– Panno Cornfoot – Snape nawet nie podniósł wzroku znad prac, które oceniał. – Nie odwzajemniam twoich uczuć, twoje spojrzenia zaczynają mi przeszkadzać i od dzisiaj będziesz je powstrzymywać. Czy to jasne?

– Tak – pisnęła Alissa przez zaciśnięte gardło, Snape pozwolił jej odejść, a ona wybiegła z sali z policzkami gorejącymi niczym lawa.


	28. Egocentryzm atrybucyjny

Rozdział 29: Egocentryzm atrybucyjny

Uwagi na temat nauki: Luosha wypomina, że teoria empatii z rozdziału 27 (w mózgu symulujemy innych ludzi) nie jest jeszcze bardzo znana ani potwierdzona. Dowody wskazują, że może być zgodna z rzeczywistością, ale jeszcze nie zanalizowaliśmy połączeń neuronów w wystarczającym stopniu, aby ją dowieść. Podobnie bezczasowe sformułowania mechaniki kwantowej (wspomniane w rozdziale 28) są tak eleganckie, że autor zdziwiłby się, gdyby ostateczna teoria zawierała w sobie czas, ale wciąż nie jest to potwierdzone.

* * *

><p>Ostatnio Hermiona często czuła ściskanie w żołądku kiedy uczniowie mówili o niej i o Harry'm. Dzisiaj rano była w kabinie prysznicowej, kiedy usłyszała rozmowę Morag i Padmy, która była kroplą, która przelała czarę goryczy.<p>

Zaczynała myśleć, że rywalizacja z Harry'm nie była dobrym pomysłem.

Gdyby po prostu _trzymała się od niego z daleka,_ mogłaby być Hermioną Granger, najjaśniejszą akademicką gwiazdą Hogwartu, która zbiera dla Krukonów najwięcej punktów. Nie byłaby _równie_ sławna, co Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył, aleby byłaby sławna ze względu na _siebie._

Tymczasem Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył miał rywala na polu naukowym i tak się składało, że ten rywal nazywał się Hermiona Granger.

Co gorsza, poszła z nim na randkę.

Początkowo pomysł nawiązania romansu z Harry'm wydawał się świetny. Czytała takie książki, i jeśli ktokolwiek był godzien miłości bohaterki, to na pewno Harry Potter. Błyskotliwy, zabawny, sławny, czasem przerażający…

Więc zmusiła Harry'ego do randki.

A teraz to _ona_ była _jego_ miłością.

Albo, co gorsza, jednym z dań na jego talerzu.

Weszła do kabiny i już miała odkręcić wodę, kiedy usłyszała chichot. Usłyszała, jak Morag mówi o tym, że „ta mugolaczka" pewnie nie będzie walczyć wystarczająco zaciekle, aby wygrać z Ginewrą Weasley i jak Padma wpadła na pomysł, że Harry Potter może chcieć ich _obu._

Tak jakby nie rozumiały, że to DZIEWCZĘTA miały wybór, a CHŁOPCY o nie walczyli.

Ale to nawet jej tak bardzo nie zabolało. Bardziej kuło ją to, że kiedy dostała 98 punktów na sprawdzianie u McGonagall, ludzie nie mówili, że Hermiona Granger uzyskała najwyższy wynik w klasie, ale że rywal Harry'ego Pottera dostał siedem punktów więcej od niego.

Kiedy ktoś zbytnio się zbliżył do Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, zostawał częścią jego historii.

Nie miał szans na własną.

Przyszło jej do głowy, że powinna po prostu odejść, ale to byłoby zbyt smutne.

Jednak chciała _odzyskać_ to, co przypadkowo oddała, kiedy stała się znana jako rywal Harry'ego. Chciała znowu być osobnym człowiekiem, a nie tylko doczepką do Harry'ego Pottera. Czy to zbyt wiele?

Trudno było wydostać się z tej pułapki. Mogła mieć doskonałe wyniki, nawet zrobić coś, co zasługiwało na specjalne ogłoszenie podczas kolacji, ale to wszystko znowu było w odniesieniu do Harry'ego Pottera.

Ale chyba udało jej się wymyślić sposób.

Coś, co by _nie zostało_ odczytane, jako zabawa w kotka i myszkę z Harry'm Potterem.

Będzie to trudne.

Będzie to przeciwne jej naturze.

Będzie musiała walczyć z kimś naprawdę złym.

I będzie musiała poprosić kogoś jeszcze _bardziej_ złego o pomoc.

Podniosła dłoń, aby zapukać w te potworne drzwi.

Zawahała się.

Uzmysłowiła sobie, że zachowuje się _głupio_ i podniosła dłoń trochę wyżej.

Znowu spróbowała zapukać.

Ręka całkiem ominęła drzwi.

A potem drzwi i tak się otworzyły.

– No proszę – powiedział pająk ze środka swojej pajęczyny. – Czy naprawdę aż tak trudno było stracić jeden punkt Quirrella, panno Granger?

Hermiona stała z uniesioną dłonią i różowiejącymi policzkami. _Było._

– Cóż, panno Granger, pomogę ci – powiedział zły profesor Quirrell. – Uznaj, że już go straciłaś. No, zabrałem ci trudny wybór, czyż nie jesteś wdzięczna?

– Panie profesorze – pisnęła. – Mam dużo punktów Quirrella, prawda?

– Owszem. Ale o jeden mniej niż wcześniej. Straszne, nieprawdaż? Pomyśl, jeśli nie spodoba mi się powód twojej wizyty, stracisz kolejne pięćdziesiąt. A może będę je odejmował pojedynczo… kap… kap… kap…

– Pan jest naprawdę zły, mówił to już ktoś panu? – jej policzki poczerwieniały jeszcze bardziej.

– Panno Granger – nauczyciel mówił poważnie – nierozważnie jest prawić ludziom niezasłużone komplementy. Mogą poczuć się zawstydzeni i zechcieć zrobić coś godnego twojej pochwały. A o czym tak właściwie chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać?

* * *

><p>W czwartek po obiedzie Harry i Hermiona zabunkrowali się w kącie biblioteki za ścianą Wyciszacza, tak by móc swobodnie rozmawiać. Harry leżał na ziemi na brzuchu, podpierając głowę na rękach. Nogami swobodnie machał w powietrzu. Hermiona siedziała na pluszowym fotelu, o wiele dla niej za dużym, tak jakby była Hermionowym nadzieniem czekoladki.<p>

Harry zaproponował, aby za pierwszym razem przeczytali same _tytuły _książek w bibliotece, a potem Hermiona mogłaby przeczytać ich spisy treści.

Pomyślała, że to doskonały pomysł. Nigdy nie zrobiła czegoś takiego z całą biblioteką.

Niestety plan ten miał jedną wadę.

Oboje byli Krukonami.

Hermiona czytała książkę „Magiczne Mnemotechniki".

Harry czytał książkę „Sceptyczny Czarodziej".

Oboje uważali, że to tylko jednorazowy wyjątek i żadne jeszcze nie zorientowało się, że nigdy nie uda im się przeczytać wszystkich tytułów książek.

Cisza ich kąta została przerwana przez dwa słowa.

– O nie – Harry nagle się odezwał, tak jakby wydarto z niego słowa.

Znowu cisza.

– Nie zrobił tego.

A potem Harry zaczął się bezradnie śmiać.

Hermiona podniosła wzrok znad swojej książki.

– No dobra. Opowiedz.

– Właśnie się dowiedziałem, dlaczego nie wolno pytać Weasley'ów o ich szczura. To naprawdę paskudne i nie powinienem się tak śmiać i jestem okropny.

– Tak. Jesteś. A teraz powiedz.

– Dobra, najpierw tło. Tu jest cały rozdział o teoriach spiskowych na temat Syriusza Blacka. Pamiętasz kto to, prawda?

– Oczywiście – odparła. Syriusz Black był zdrajcą, przyjacielem Jamesa Pottera, który zaprowadził Voldemorta do ukrytego domu Potterów.

– Było wiele, powiedzmy że _nieprawidłowości,_ przy wsadzaniu go do Azkabanu. Nie było procesu, a zastępcą ministra podczas aresztowania Blacka był Korneliusz Knot, obecny minister.

Hermionie też sprawa wydała się podejrzana i powiedziała to na głos.

– Podejrzane rzeczy dzieją się bez przerwy – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Jeśli szukasz spiskowej teorii dziejów, to zawsze _coś_ znajdziesz.

– Ale _bez procesu?_

– To było zaraz po pokonaniu Czarnego Pana. Wszędzie panował chaos, a kiedy aurorzy wyśledzili Blacka, ten stał na środku ulicy w głębokiej kałuży krwi i się śmiał. Było tam dwudziestu świadków, którzy widzieli, jak zabił innego przyjaciela mojego ojca, Petera Pettigrew i dwunastu przechodniów. Nie mówię, że popieram brak procesu, ale tutaj chodzi o czarodziejów, więc nie wydaje się to bardziej podejrzane niż, dajmy na to, dywagacje kto zabił Johna Kennedy'ego. W każdym razie Syriusz Black jest lokalnym odpowiednikiem Lee Harvey'a Oswalda. Jest mnóstwo teorii na temat tego, kto _naprawdę_ zdradził moich rodziców zamiast Blacka, a jedna z najważniejszych mówi, że to Peter Pettigrew i tu właśnie sprawa się komplikuje.

– Ale jak przejść od tego do _szczura_ Weasley'ów… – Hermiona była zafascynowana.

– Poczekaj. Po śmierci Pettigrew wyszło na jaw, że był szpiegiem po stronie Światła, nie podwójnym agentem, tylko takim, co wszędzie się wciska i odkrywa różne rzeczy. Był w tym dobry od lat młodzieńczych, już w Hogwarcie miał reputację takiego, co odkrywa wszelkie sekrety. Teoria spiskowa mówi, że został niezarejestrowanym animagiem kiedy jeszcze był w Hogwarcie. Miał mieć małą formę, dzięki czemu mógł wciskać się w różne miejsca i podsłuchiwać. Problem polega na tym, że niewielu jest prawdziwych animagów i mało kto byłby w stanie to zrobić w wieku lat nastu, więc oczywiście teoria mówi, że mój ojciec i Black również byli niezarejestrowanymi animagami. Pettigrew sam miał zabić dwunastu przechodniów, zmienić się w swoją małą formę animaga i uciec. Michael Shermer mówi, że ta teoria ma dodatkowo cztery słabe punkty. Po pierwsze, oprócz moich rodziców tylko Black wiedział, jak się przedostać przez zabezpieczenia domu. Po drugie, w ogóle Black jest lepszym podejrzanym, bo chodzi plotka, że w Hogwarcie celowo próbował zamordować innego ucznia, no i pochodzi z tej paskudnej rodziny czystokrwistych — Bellatrix Black jest dosłownie jego kuzynką. Po trzecie, Pettigrew absolutnie nie był w stanie dorównać Blackowi w walce, nawet jeśli był od niego mądrzejszy. Pojedynek między nimi wyglądałby jak walka profesora Quirrella z profesor Sprout. Pettigrew najpewniej nie zdążył nawet wyciągnąć różdżki, a co dopiero sfałszować wszystkie dowody, których wymaga ta teoria. Wreszcie, Black stał na środku ulicy i się _śmiał._

– Ale _szczur?_

– Tak. Pokrótce, Bill Weasley kiedyś doszedł do wniosku, że szczur jego młodszego brata, Percy'ego, to właśnie Pettigrew w formie animaga…

Szczęka Hermiony uderzyła o podłogę.

– Tak. Nikt by się nie spodziewał, że zły Pettigrew wiedzie smutne, potajemne życie jako szczur należący do wrogiej rodziny. Raczej byłby u Malfoy'ów albo w ogóle po operacji plastycznej i na Karaibach. W każdym razie Bill znokautował Percy'ego, oszołomił i chwycił szczura, wysłał trzy sowy awaryjne…

– O, nie – Hermiona się odezwała, tak jakby wydarto z niej słowa.

– …i jakimś cudem udało mu się zgromadzić Dumbledore'a, ministra magii i Głównego Aurora…

– Nie zrobił tego!

– No i oczywiście oni wszyscy doszli do wniosku, że Bill zwariował, ale i tak rzucili _Veritas Oculum_ na szczura, tak na wszelki wypadek i co odkryli?

– Szczura – _umarłaby._

– Wygrałaś ciasteczko! Więc zaciągnęli biednego Billa Weasley do Świętego Munga i okazało się, że to całkiem zwyczajny napad schizofrenii. Po prostu tak się czasem zdarza ludziom, szczególnie młodym mężczyznom. Facet był przekonany, że ma dziewięćdziesiąt siedem lat, że umarł i cofnął się w czasie do swojego młodszego wcielenia poprzez staję kolejową. Dobrze zareagował na leki i wszystko wróciło do normy, poza tym, że ludzie już tyle nie mówią o teoriach spiskowych na temat Syriusza Blacka i nie wolno pytać o szczura Weasley'ów.

Hermiona bezradnie chichotała. To naprawdę było paskudne i nie powinna się tak śmiać i była okropna.

– Jednego w tym wszystkim _nie rozumiem_ – powiedział Harry, jak już udało im się opanować chichot. – _Dlaczego_ Black polował na Pettigrew zamiast uciekać najszybciej, jak się da. Wiedział, że aurorzy będą go gonić. Zastanawiam się, czy, zanim posłali go do Azkabanu, udało im się ten powód z niego wyciągnąć. Widzisz, właśnie dlatego ludzie, którzy są kompletnie i w oczywisty sposób winni i tak przechodzą przez system sądowniczy i mają procesy.

Hermiona musiała się zgodzić.

Wkrótce Harry skończył swoją książkę, a Hermiona była w połowie swojej. Miała znacznie trudniejszą lekturę, ale i tak było jej z tego powodu głupio. A potem musiała odłożyć „Magiczne mnemotechniki" na półkę i odciągnąć się, ponieważ nadeszła pora stawić czoła tej lekcji, której obawiała się najbardziej: LATANIU NA MIOTLE.

Harry poszedł z nią, mimo iż jego własna lekcja zaczynała się półtorej godziny później. Krążył wokół niej niczym myśliwiec eskortujący mały, biedny śmigłowiec w drodze na jego własny pogrzeb.

Pożegnał się z nią cicho i ze współczuciem, po czym odeszła na trawiaste pola Zagłady.

No i było wiele krzyków, o-mały-włos-spadania, ocierania się o śmierć, ziemi w zupełnie _złym miejscu,_ słońca świecącego prosto w oczy, Morag śmigającej obok niej, Mandy uważającej, że jest _delikatna,_ kiedy zawsze próbuje być blisko niej, żeby ją złapać, jak spadnie i _wiedziała,_ że inni uczniowie śmieją się z nich obu, ale nie mówiła nic Mandy, bo tak naprawdę nie chciała umrzeć.

Po dziesięciu milionach lat lekcja się skończyła i Hermiona wróciła na ziemię. Aż do następnego czwartku.

Nie mogła pojąć, _po co _wszyscy musieli się tego nauczyć, skoro przecież jak dorosną, wszędzie będą się Teleportować, używać świstoklików albo Sieci Fiuu. Dorośli nie potrzebowali mioteł. Można było to porównać do zmuszania do gry w dwa ognie na Wu-eFie.

Harry miał przynajmniej dosyć przyzwoitości aby się wstydzić swoich dobrych wyników w tej dziedzinie.

* * *

><p>Parę godzin później siedziała w pokoju nauki u Puchonów razem z Hanną, Susan, Leanne i Megan. Nieśmiały jak na nauczyciela profesor Flitwick zapytał ją, czy mogłaby pomagać tym czterem dziewczynkom z pracą domową z Zaklęć pomimo tego, że nie były Krukonami. Hermiona nieomal <em>pękła<em> z dumy.

Wzięła kawałek pergaminu, zachlapała go atramentem, rozdarła na cztery części, pogniotła je i rzuciła na stół.

Wystarczyłoby je pognieść, ale cały ten proces wzmagał uczucie, że to śmieci, a to z kolei pomagało uczyć się zaklęcia sprzątającego.

– Dobra. Spróbujcie.

– Everto.

– Everto.

– Everto.

– Everto.

– Jeszcze raz proszę – Hermiona czuła, że nie usłyszała wszystkich błędów.

Godzinę później doszła do wniosku, że (1) Leanne i Megan były nieuważne, ale jeśli poprosić je, żeby ćwiczyły dalej, to posłuchają, (2) Hannah i Susan były tak skupione i napięte, że trzeba było im powtarzać, żeby _zwolniły,_ _rozluźniły się_ i _pomyślały_ zamiast tak usilnie _próbować_ — dziwnie było myśleć, że obie będą wkrótce do niej _należeć_ oraz (3) lubiła pomagać Puchonom, bo cały pokój nauki był wypełniony wesołą atmosferą.

Kiedy wyszła od Puchonów, znalazła Chłopca-Który-Przeżył czytającego książkę i czekającego na nią, aby ją odprowadzić na obiad. Pochlebiało jej, ale i martwiło ją, ponieważ najwyraźniej Harry nie rozmawiał z _nikim_ oprócz niej.

– Wiesz, że u Puchonów jest dziewczyna Metamorfomag? – zagadnęła, kiedy szli w stronę Wielkiej Sali. – Zmieniła sobie włosy na naprawdę czerwone, nie takie rude, jak Weasley'owie, a potem rozlała na siebie gorącą herbatę i ze strachu zmieniła się w czarnowłosego chłopca.

– Naprawdę? Fajne – Harry myślał o czymś innym. – Yyy, tylko sprawdzam, Hermiono, wiesz, że tylko jutro można się jeszcze zapisywać do armii profesora Quirrella, prawda?

– Tak. Armie złego profesora Quirrella – Harry nie wiedział czemu miała złość w głosie.

– Hermiono – Harry był już zniecierpliwiony. – Nie jest _zły._ Jest trochę Czarny i bardzo Ślizgonowy. To nie to samo.

Problem z Harry'm polegał na tym, że znał za dużo nazw na rzeczy. Lepiej byłoby, gdyby po prostu dzielił świat na Dobrych i Złych.

– Profesor Quirrell wezwał mnie na środek sali i kazał _w kogoś strzelić!_

– Miał rację. Przykro mi, ale miał rację. Powinnaś była strzelić we mnie, nie miałbym ci tego za złe. Żeby nauczyć się Magii Bojowej, trzeba ćwiczyć z prawdziwymi przeciwnikami na prawdziwe zaklęcia. A teraz już dobrze ci idzie na ćwiczeniach, prawda?

Hermiona o tym wiedziała, ale miała zaledwie dwanaście lat i nie umiała wyrazić tego słowami tak, żeby przekonać Harry'ego.

Profesor Quirrell kazał młodej dziewczynie, przy całej klasie, strzelać bez powodu do innych uczniów.

To, czy potrzebowała się tego nauczyć nie miało _znaczenia._

Profesor McGonagall nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobiła.

Profesor Flitwick nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił.

Może nawet profesor Snape by czegoś takiego nie zrobił.

Profesor Quirrell był ZŁY.

Nie umiała wyrazić tego słowami i wiedziała, że Harry nigdy by jej nie uwierzył.

– Hermiono, rozmawiałem ze starszymi uczniami. Być może profesor Quirrell będzie _jedynym_ sensownym nauczycielem Obrony podczas całej naszej nauki w Hogwarcie. Całej reszty możemy nauczyć się później, ale jeśli chcemy nauczyć się Obrony, musimy działać w tym roku. Wszyscy uczniowie na zajęciach dodatkowych będą przerabiać mnóstwo materiału, o wiele więcej niż wytyczne Ministerstwa dla pierwszej klasy. Wiesz, że będziemy się uczyć Patronusa? W _styczniu?_

– Patronusa? – Hermiona aż pisnęła z zaskoczenia.

Jej książki opisywały to jako jedno z najjaśniejszych znanych zaklęć, broń przeciwko najczarniejszym potworom, rzucaną z czystych dobrych uczuć. Nie spodziewała się, żeby zły profesor Quirrell miał tego uczyć — ani, żeby zorganizował kogoś innego do tego zadania, bo nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, żeby sam w ogóle mógł rzucać to zaklęcie.

– Tak – potwierdził Harry. – Zwykle uczą tego w piątej klasie albo i jeszcze później! Ale profesor Quirrell mówi, że program nauczania pisały gumochłony i że zdolność rzucenia Patronusa zależy bardziej od uczuć niż od siły magicznej. Profesor Quirrell mówi, że większość uczniów pracuje _sporo_ poniżej swoich możliwości i że ma zamiar to w tym roku udowodnić.

Harry mówił z takim uwielbieniem, że Hermiona zgrzytnęła zębami i szła dalej.

– Już się zapisałam. Dzisiaj rano. Na wszystko, tak jak mówiłeś.

„Na głęboką wodę" można by powiedzieć.

Tak w ogóle to nie chciała _przegrać,_ a jeśli chciała wygrać, musiała się uczyć.

– Więc _będziesz_ w armiach? – Harry nagle był podekscytowany. – Super! Mam już listę swoich żołnierzy, ale na pewno profesor Quirrell pozwoli mi kogoś dodać, a może wymienić…

– Nie będę w _twojej_ armii – ucięła ostro. Wiedziała, że to uzasadniony wniosek, ale i tak ją to złościło.

– Na pewno nie u Draco – Harry zamrugał. – Więc chcesz być w trzeciej? Mimo iż _jeszcze_ nie wiemy, kto będzie generałem? – Harry był zaskoczony i urażony i nie mogła mieć mu tego za złe, ale miała, bo w końcu to wszystko była jego wina. – Ale dlaczego nie u mnie?

– Pomyśl, a może wymyślisz. – warknęła.

Przyspieszyła kroku i zostawiła Harry'ego wpatrującego się w jej plecy.

* * *

><p>– Panie profesorze – Draco mówił tak oficjalnie, jak tylko potrafił. – Muszę wnieść zażalenie na nominację Hermiony Granger na trzeciego generała.<p>

– Ooo? – Profesor Quirrell odchylił się wygodnie w swoim krześle. – Wnoś swoje zażalenie, Malfoy.

– Granger nie nadaje się na to stanowisko.

– Wprost przeciwnie. Czy masz jakieś jeszcze zarzuty? – nauczyciel postukał w namyśle palcem w policzek.

– Panie profesorze – odezwał się Harry Potter. – Z całym należnym szacunkiem dla rozlicznych talentów naukowych panny Granger i wszystkich punktów, które zasłużenie zdobyła na pańskich lekcjach, jej osobowość nie jest odpowiednia do zarządzania wojskiem.

Draco poczuł ulgę, kiedy Harry zgodził się towarzyszyć mu w gabinecie profesora Quirrella. Nie chodziło mu _tylko_ o to, że Harry był rażąco ewidentnym pupilkiem nauczyciela. Draco zaczynał już się obawiać, czy aby Harry nie przyjaźni się z Granger _naprawdę,_ w końcu minęło już sporo czasu, a on _wciąż_ przeciwko niej nie wystąpił… ale teraz wyglądało to lepiej.

– Zgadzam się z Potterem. Mianowanie jej generałem skończy się farsą.

– Ostro powiedziane, ale nie mogę nie zgodzić się z Malfoy'em. Mówiąc wprost, panie profesorze, Hermiona Granger ma tyle zamiaru zabicia co miseczka winogron.

– Coś takiego z pewnością bym zauważył. Nic z tego, co mówicie, nie jest dla mnie nowe.

Była kolej na Draco, ale rozmowa zaczęła gryźć własny ogon. Tej odpowiedzi nie przewidzieli, kiedy we dwóch omawiali tę wizytę. Co w ogóle _można_ było powiedzieć, kiedy nauczyciel stwierdzał, że wie wszystko to, co ty, a i tak popełnia głupi błąd?

Cisza się przeciągała.

– Czy to jakiś plan? – powoli zapytał Harry.

– Czy wszystko, co robię, musi być częścią jakiegoś planu? – odbił profesor Quirrell. – Czy nie mogę siać chaosu dla niego samego?

Draco niemalże się zakrztusił.

– Nie na lekcjach Magii Bojowej – odparł Harry ze spokojną pewnością siebie. – Gdzie indziej, czemu nie, ale nie tutaj.

Nauczyciel uniósł brwi.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego.

Draco zadrżał.

– Dobrze. Żaden z was nie zastanowił się nad prostym pytaniem. Kto inny, jeśli nie panna Granger?

– Blaise Zabini – odparł Draco bez zastanowienia się.

– Inne sugestie? – Quirrell był wyraźnie rozbawiony.

Anthony Goldstein i Ernie Macmillan przyszli mu na myśl zanim rozsądek Draco zaskoczył i wykluczył szlamy i Puchonów niezależnie od tego, jak agresywnie walczyli. W związku z tym zapytał:

– A co jest z nim nie tak?

– _Rozumiem__…_ – wolno wtrącił Harry.

– A ja _nie._ Co jest nie tak z Zabinim?

– Ponieważ – Profesor Quirrell popatrzył na Draco – nie ważne, jak bardzo by się nie starał, nigdy nie dotrzyma kroku tobie i Potterowi.

Zaskoczenie wręcz odepchnęło Draco.

– Nie możesz wierzyć, że _Granger__…_

– On na nią zagrał. To nie jest pewna wygrana, szansa jest mała. Pewnie ona nigdy nawet ostro przeciw nam nie wystąpi, a nawet jeśli, to będzie się uczyć miesiącami, zanim jej się uda. Ale tylko ona z naszego rocznika ma szansę urosnąć tak, aby nas pobić.

Dłonie Draco zadrżały, ale nie zwinęły się w pięści. Pojawić się jako poplecznik, a potem wycofać — klasyczna technika podważania autorytetu; czyli Harry Potter _trzymał się_ z Granger, a _to_ oznaczało, że…

– Ale, panie profesorze – kontynuował Harry – obawiam się, że Hermiona będzie się _źle_ czuła jako generał armii. Mówię jako jej przyjaciel. Takie współzawodnictwo będzie służyło mnie i Draco, ale to, o co pan ją prosi, nie jest dobre dla _niej!_

Mniejsza z tym.

– Twoja przyjaźń z Hermioną Granger dobrze o tobie świadczy – odparł Quirrell sucho. – Tym bardziej, że potrafisz się w tym samym czasie przyjaźnić z Draco Malfoy'em. Niezły wyczyn.

Harry nagle stał się nerwowy, a to znaczyło, że czuł się _bardzo_ podminowany; Draco zaklął w myśli. Oczywiście, że Harry nie mógł oszukać profesora Quirrella.

– Nie wątpię, że panna Granger doceni twoją troskę, ale sama poprosiła mnie o to stanowisko.

Harry na chwilę zamilkł. Następnie rzucił Draco szybkie spojrzenie z przeprosinami i ostrzeżeniem, mówiąc przy okazji „przykro mi, starałem się" i „lepiej już odpuśćmy".

– A co do dyskomfortu – profesor Quirrell miał teraz uśmieszek na ustach – podejrzewam, że będzie jej o wiele łatwiej z wymaganiami jej stanowiska, niż wam się wydaje i że stawi wam czoła szybciej, niż się spodziewacie.

Harry i Draco równocześnie westchnęli z przerażenia.

– Chyba nie będzie jej pan _podpowiadał?_ – powiedział Draco, całkowicie zdegustowany.

– Nie zapisywałem się, żeby z _panem_ walczyć!

Uśmieszek na ustach nauczyciela się poszerzał.

– Właściwie, to _sam_ zaproponowałem pannie Granger, że się z nią podzielę wskazówkami na temat kilku jej pierwszych bitew.

– Panie profesorze! – krzyknął Harry.

– Och, nie obawiaj się. Odmówiła mi, tak jak się tego spodziewałem.

Draco zmrużył oczy.

– Na mą głowę, Potter, czy nikt ci nie mówił, żebyś się tak nie gapił na ludzi? To nieuprzejme.

– Nie ma pan zamiaru jej _jakoś_ w tajemnicy pomagać, prawda?

– A zrobiłbym coś takiego?

– Tak – odparli obaj chłopcy na raz.

– Rani mnie wasz brak zaufania. Dobrze, obiecuję nie pomagać generał Granger w żaden sposób, o którym wy obaj byście nie wiedzieli. A teraz proponuję, żebyście się zajęli swoimi wojskowymi sprawami. Listopad zbliża się dużymi krokami.

* * *

><p>Draco zauważył wnioski zanim jeszcze drzwi się za nimi zamknęły.<p>

Kiedyś Harry zbagatelizował „umizgiwanie się".

A teraz Draco nie miał innej nadziei.

Niech się nie zorientuje, niech się nie zorientuje…

– Powinniśmy najpierw zaatakować Grangerównę i usunąć ją z drogi – powiedział. – Jak już ją rozgnieciemy, będziemy mogli spróbować swoich sił bez przeszkód.

– To byłoby wobec niej niesprawiedliwe – odpowiedział miękko Harry.

– A co cię to obchodzi? Jest twoim przeciwnikiem, prawda? – Draco dodał jeszcze z odpowiednią dozą podejrzenia w głosie. – Nie mów mi, że zacząłeś ją _naprawdę_ lubić, po tym jak byliście rywalami tyle czasu…

– Na Założycieli, nie. Jak by to powiedzieć… Mam po prostu wewnętrzne poczucie sprawiedliwości. Granger też takie ma. Ma wyraźne pojęcia dobra i zła, więc pewnie najpierw zaatakuje zło. A jak ktoś ma na nazwisko „Malfoy", to sam się prosi.

CHOLERA!

– Harry – teraz Draco udał urazę – nie chcesz walczyć przeciwko mnie _uczciwie?_

– Masz na myśli to w przeciwieństwie do atakowania ciebie po tym, jak już stracisz część sił w starciu z Granger? No nie wiem. Może jak już się znudzę wygrywaniem to spróbuję grać uczciwie.

– A może zaatakuje ciebie. W końcu jesteś jej rywalem.

– Ale jestem _przyjacielskim_ rywalem – Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Kupiłem jej ładny prezent urodzinowy i w ogóle. Nie wypada napadać na tak przyjacielskiego rywala.

– A co z uniemożliwieniem uczciwej walki twojemu _przyjacielowi?_ – Draco był zły. – Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi!

– Może powiem to z innej strony. Granger by nie napadła na przyjacielskiego rywala. Ale tylko dlatego, że ma tyle zamiaru zabicia co miseczka winogron. _Ty _byś napadł. O, _z radością_ byś napadł. I wiesz co? Ja też.

CHOLERA!

* * *

><p>Gdyby występowali w przedstawieniu, towarzyszyłaby im napięta muzyka.<p>

Bohater, w nieskazitelnych szatach z zieloną lamówką i z doskonale uczesanymi blond włosami, stanął naprzeciw złoczyńcy.

Złoczyńca, z siekaczami jak łopaty i niesfornymi, kasztanowymi loczkami na policzkach, odchyla się na drewnianym krześle i staje naprzeciwko bohatera.

Była środa, 30 października, a na sobotę zaplanowano ich pierwszą bitwę.

Draco stał w gabinecie generał Granger, który to pokój miał rozmiar niewielkiej sali lekcyjnej (Draco nie był pewien _dlaczego_ wszyscy generałowie mieli tak duże gabinety. Jemu by wystarczyło krzesło i biurko. W zasadzie to nie był pewien po co w ogóle im były gabinety, skoro jego podwładni wiedzieli, gdzie go znaleźć. No chyba, że profesor Quirrell celowo zorganizował dla nich tak duże sale jako symbol statusu, a w tym wypadku Draco popierał pomysł całkowicie).

Grangerówna siedziała na jedynym krześle jak na tronie, w przeciwnym końcu sali niż drzwi. Na środku stał duży, podłużny stół, a cztery małe, okrągłe stoliki rozrzucono po kątach, ale krzesło było tylko jedno, tam daleko. Jedna ze ścian była wyłożona oknami, dzięki którym promień słońca złocił czubek głowy Grangerówny niczym korona.

Dobrze byłoby dostojnie podejść do niej, ale na drodze stał stół. Trzeba go było jakoś okrążyć, a nie da się tego zrobić w sposób dramatyczny i dystyngowany. Celowo? Gdyby chodziło o jego ojca, to na pewno; ale to była Grangerówna, więc na pewno nie.

Nie miał gdzie usiąść, a Grangerówna nie wstała.

Draco nie dopuścił ani krzty oburzenia na twarz.

– Cóż, panie Draco Malfoy – powiedziała, kiedy się przed nią zatrzymał. – Poprosiłeś o audiencję i łaskawie jej udzielam. Jakiż to wniosek chciałbyś złożyć?

Przyjedź do mojego domu, z Ojcem chcielibyśmy ci pokazać kilka ciekawych zaklęć.

– Twój rywal, Potter, złożył mi propozycję – Draco przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy. – Nie przeszkadza mu przegrana ze mną, ale czułby się upokorzony, gdybyś ty wygrała. W związku z tym chce, żebyśmy połączyli siły i wytrzebili twoją armię od razu, nie tylko w pierwszej bitwie, ale w każdej. Jeśli tego nie zrobię, Potter chce, żebym trzymał się na uboczu, albo szantażował ciebie, podczas gdy on zaatakuje cię walnie na samym początku bitwy.

– Rozumiem – Grangerówna wyglądała na zaskoczoną. – A ty mi oferujesz pomoc przeciw niemu?

– Oczywiście – odparł gładko. – Uważam, że to, co chce ci zrobić jest nieuczciwe.

– Bardzo to miłe z twojej strony, panie Malfoy. Przepraszam za to, jak wcześniej się do ciebie odzywałam. Powinniśmy być przyjaciółmi. Mogę do ciebie mówić „Drakusiu"?

Dzwonek alarmowy włączył się w głowie Draco, ale była _szansa,_ że mówiła serio…

– Oczywiście – odparł. – Jeśli mogę do ciebie mówić „Hermisiu".

Draco był całkiem pewien, że zauważył drżenie na jej twarzy.

– W każdym razie – kontynuował. – Pomyślałem sobie, że dobrze zrobi Potterowi, jeśli zaatakujemy go razem i wybijemy jego siły.

– Ale to byłoby wobec niego nieuczciwe, nieprawdaż?

– Myślę, że bardzo uczciwe, skoro planował zrobić ci to samo.

Grangerówna popatrzyła na niego tak ostro, że gdyby był Puchonem, to by się przeraził.

– Myślisz, że jestem całkiem głupia, prawda, Malfoy?

– Nie, panno Granger – uśmiechnął się czarująco. – Ale chciałem mimo wszystko _sprawdzić._ Więc co byś chciała?

– Chcesz mnie _przekupić?_

– Jasne. Mogę po prostu dać ci galeona i liczyć na to, że do końca roku skupisz się zawsze najpierw na Potterze?

– Nie, ale możesz zaproponować mi dziesięć galeonów, abym zaatakowała was obu po równo, a nie tylko ciebie.

– Dziesięć galeonów to dużo pieniędzy.

– Nie wiedziałam, że Malfoy'owie muszą liczyć się z pieniędzmi.

Draco wpatrywał się w nią.

Rodziło się w nim dziwne uczucie.

Ta odpowiedź nie pasowała do tej dziewczyny.

– Cóż, nikt się nie bogaci na marnowaniu pieniędzy.

– Nie wiem, czy wiesz, kim jest dentysta, Malfoy, ale oboje moi rodzice nimi są, więc mój czas jest wart co najmniej dziesięć galeonów.

– Trzy galeony – to była bardziej sonda niż propozycja.

– Nie. Jeśli w ogóle chcesz uczciwej walki, a nie wierzę, żeby Malfoy cenił uczciwą walkę na mniej niż dziesięć galeonów.

Rodziło się w nim _bardzo_ dziwne uczucie.

– Nie – powiedział.

– Nie? Ta oferta ma ograniczenie czasowe. Jesteś pewien, że chcesz ryzykować, że przez cały rok Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył będzie cię koszmarnie miażdżył? To by było żenujące dla Rodu Malfoy'ów, czyż nie?

To był silny argument, taki, który trudno było odrzucić, ale nikt nie bogacił się od wydawania pieniędzy w chwilach, w których serce ostrzegało przed zasadzką.

– Nie.

– Do zobaczenia w niedzielę – zakończyła.

Draco odwrócił się i wyszedł bez słowa.

To nie było właściwe…

* * *

><p>– Hermiono – powiedział Harry cierpliwie – <em>powinniśmy<em> knuć przeciwko sobie. Możesz nawet mnie zdradzić i nic to nie będzie znaczyło poza polem walki.

– To nie byłoby miłe – Hermiona pokręciła głową.

– Chyba nie rozumiesz sensu tego wszystkiego – Harry westchnął.

„To nie byłoby miłe". Naprawdę tak powiedziała. Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy powinna czuć się urażona opinią Harry'ego na jej temat, czy niepokoić że _naprawdę_ cały czas wyglądała na taką cnotkę.

Chyba czas zmienić temat.

– Mniejsza z tym. Masz na jutro jakieś specjalne plany? Będzie…

Urwała, jak sobie przypomniała.

– Tak, Hermiono – odparł z napięciem. – Jaki to dzień?

* * *

><p><em>Interlud<em>_ium__:_

_Kiedyś 31 października w magicznej Anglii nazywano Halloween._

_Obecnie był to Dzień Harry'ego Pottera._

_Harry odrzucił wszystkie zaproszenia, również to od Ministra Knota, które mogło __dać__trochę__ kapitał__u__ polityczn__ego__ na przyszłość i nad którym ___powinien___ był zacisnąć zęby i przyjąć. Ale dla Harry'ego 31 października na zawsze będzie Dniem, W Którym Czarny Pan Zabił Moich Rodziców. __Nawet jeżeli gdzieś była jakaś__ cicha, poważna uroczystość rocznicowa, jego nie zaproszono._

_W Hogwarcie był to dzień wolny od nauki. Nawet Ślizgoni nie mieli odwagi ubierać się na czarno poza własnym Lochem. Były wydarzenia i potrawy, a nauczyciel__e__udawali, że nie zauważają__ uczniów biegających po korytarzach. W końcu to dziesiąta rocznica._

_Harry spędził dzień w kufrze, bo nie chciał nikomu psuć zabawy. Jadł batony odżywcze, czytał co smutniejszą fantastykę naukową (żadnej fantasy) i pisał list do Mamy i Taty. Dużo dłuższy niż te, które im zwykle wysyłał._


End file.
